New Life, Second Chances
by Kiiam
Summary: Naruto had died in the final battle against Madara. Fate had seen it fit to give him second chance to do things over. With memories of his past life, people will be surprised by what the new Naruto can do. NaruHina/Possible Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: **(READ!)** Hello readers. This is a new story I have created for your reading pleasure. Now, this story is about Naruto dying and then starting over from the beginning again with knowledge of his past life and the abilities he had learned over the years. This story will stick to canon for a while, (With a few variations here and there) then take on its own direction. There will be flashbacks here and there that will detail Naruto's final moments in battle and with his friends in his past life. Naruto won't be completely overpowered, but he will be far stronger than he was before as a kid and he will mess with people's heads a lot. Other characters will also regain memories of their past life eventually, so it won't just be focusing on Naruto all the time. I don't want to spoil too much of the story, but I really want people to read this fic. I am very proud of how its turning out for me. So treat this story with the same respect you treat my other fics with. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

They say that the last moments of a person's life are the longest. Until now, Naruto had always thought that notion had been ridiculous. He had always believed someone's final moments were quick and short.

If he could, he'd laugh at how wrong he was.

Time seemed to slow down and freeze. All he could feel was the wetness that soaked his chest. Naruto took this time to ponder this strange feeling. He had wondered what it would feel like when he died. He imagined pain, sadness, but also relief at the thought he would achieve everlasting peace. To tell the truth, he felt the exact opposite.

He didn't feel any pain. There was no sadness or relief.

Naruto felt regret.

His life played like a slideshow in his head, from his harsh childhood, to getting his headband, to meeting his team, to the mission in Wave, Sasuke's depature, training with Jiraiya, fighting with the Akatuski… everything.

_Pathetic…_

None of those things mattered at this point. Nothing did. Naruto regretted everything. There had been so much he missed, so much time wasted. There was only one thing that mattered now, and the harsh truth was the one thing he truly regretted.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Things were supposed to turn out differently. But no, destiny had seen it fit to stomp on his efforts to save the world and keep him from fulfilling the numerous promises he had made and, in his dying state, just broken. Naruto could see the blackness crawling around the borders of his vision. He dropped to his knees.

_Dammit… this was NOT meant to happen…! This can't happen…!_

Yet it had happened.

He had failed to stop Madara. He couldn't protect his friends, many of whom had been killed before and during the battle against the ancient Uchiha. He had failed in keeping Madara from acquiring the Kyuubi. He didn't fulfill his promise to Sakura either. He didn't get through to Sasuke, his former best friend's sword sticking out of his chest and through his back.

Behind him he could hear Madara's cackling voice, though he couldn't see his unmasked face. The new jinchuriki of the ten-tailed demon beast laughed as he projected his sharingan onto the moon. Sasuke stood in front of him with a triumphant smirk, looking up as the moon was starting to be consumed by Madara's eye. The Kyuubi's roar sounded miles away, the demon now nothing more than a puppet for Madara, wrecking havoc on the untied army of the ninja villages. The other demon beasts roared with the fox, slaughtering anyone who was fighting against Madara.

Scarlet drops fell, gathered, and pooled beneath him. Naruto's mouth was salty with his own blood. His vision got darker. Some prophecy child he turned out to be. He had let everyone down. He had tried his hardest and failed when he had promised to succeed.

Naruto almost smiled as he remembered his friends. He remembered Kakashi's broken body after fighting Madara. He remembered watching the light fade from Sakura's eyes when Sasuke punched a hold through her chest with the Chidori. He remembered witnessing Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee's final moments as they held back the Akatsuki who had somehow been brought back from the dead. He remembered Hinata giving her life to protect him from an undead Pain a second time. He remembered each of his loved ones fall. Naruto wondered if he'd catch a glimpse of them on his way to hell. There was no way he'd be forgiven for the amount of lives he had failed to protect.

His knees failed him as the longest moments of his life bled away. He closed his eyes, waiting for his body to settle itself in the pool of his blood and his soul to taken by the Shinigami. The last thing he heard was Madara's maniacal, triumphant laughter. The last thing he saw was Sasuke pulling his sword out of his chest. Naruto closed his eyes and felt the last of his strength leave his body. He slowly fell until he hit the ground, succumbing to the black abyss.

His final words…

"It's over…?" Naruto whispered, not believing the words he knew were true. It was all over…

…But then someone answered.

"_Not yet, Naruto."_

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. He weakly raised his head as he felt someone lift him up. He felt another hand on his. It was soft and warm, its caress gentle and loving. Naruto recognized the person holding him tightly to her chest.

"...Mom…?" Naruto said softly his eyes full of surprise and disbelief.

Uzumaki Kushina gazed down at her son lovingly as she held him in her arms, a warm, motherly smile gracing her beautiful features.

"Don't worry, you're not dead." Kushina smiled, puzzling her son.

"Not yet anyway."

Another familiar voice resounded in his ears. Naruto's eyes widened when his father's form presented itself in front of them. Minato Namikaze smiled down at his son, a sympathetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry for all that's happened to you, Naruto. Past and present." Minato sighed wistfully.

"Mom, Dad… I… I failed." Naruto whispered, lowering his head in shame. "I'm so sorry…"

"Naruto, you have nothing to be sorry about." Kushina smiled sadly as she hugged her son. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Mom, this isn't just some mistake." Naruto murmured. "I was killed… I couldn't stop Madara. I wasn't the hero everyone thought I was…"

"Son, I know things didn't turn out the way you wanted to, but…" Minato stood up. His eyes narrowed, determination flashing in his eyes.

Naruto recognized that determination.

"That's why I'm going to give you a second chance."

Naruto's eyes widened. He stared up at his father, confusion and wonder evident in his eyes. What did he mean by that?

The boy who had been killed suddenly noticed the Shinigami hovering above them. Its hannya mask stared down at the Uzumaki family, a bony finger pointing at the Yondaime.

"Minato…!" It hissed.

"Kushina, you know what to do." Minato spoke solemnly to his wife. He smirked up at the death god. "This isn't the first time I've tangled with a Shinigami."

"Yes…" Kushina nodded determinedly. She gently place Naruto's head on her lap then her hands on his chest. A green glow started to emanate from them, enveloping Naruto in a soft, green light.

"Minato… Minato…!" The Shinigami hissed angrily, clearly distressed by what was occurring. Minato drew one of his special kunai from his back pocket. He turned towards his son and wife.

"Take care, son." Minato smiled proudly at him, despite knowing he had failed. "I know you'll do things right this time."

"Dad…!" Naruto called out, feeling his strength slowly returning to him. He reached out desperately as his father seemed to get farther and farther away, slowly rising into whatever blackness they were currently in. His mother's presence slowly became fainter and fainter until he felt her gentle hands disappear.

"Good luck, Naruto. Become the hero everyone wanted you to be. I know you can do it!" His parents' voices echoed around him.

"MOM! DAD!"

The child of prophecy cried out and watched helplessly as the Shinigami let out a cry a fury and lunged towards his father. That was the last thing Naruto saw before the light blinded him and then everything turned black.

X.X.X.X.X

"Naruto, look out!"

Naruto's eyes widened as his vision came back, Iruka's pained expression being the first thing he saw. The man's back had a large shuriken sticking out of it, evidence of Iruka's effort to shield Naruto from it. Behind his teacher he could see Mizuki laughing manically. The demon container also took notice of the familiar weight on his back, surprised that the Forbidden Arts Scroll was strapped to his back. Not only that, he was back to being a kid again. Iruka's moving mouth and the words coming from it were slowly becoming more coherent to his ears. Gone were his mother and father, but they were replaced with this familiar scene…

He couldn't believe it. Time had reset! He was back at the beginning! The night when everything had started from him…

"Don't listen to him Naruto! I never hated you!" Iruka cried, tears streaming down his face. "Please, don't let Mizuki have the scroll! Just run! I beg you!"

For now, Naruto ignored his shock at experiencing the same scene twice and his sensei's words, gently pushing his teacher off of him and removing the shuriken from his back. He glared up at Mizuki, dropping the shuriken to the ground.

"Oh? Giving up, fox?" Mizuki sneered, reaching for the other shuriken on his back. "Or are you actually trying to fight back?"

Both Mizuki and Iruka were shocked when a smirk made its way to Naruto's face.

"Would you be surprised if I said yes?" Naruto smirked, making a familiar hand sign to perform his signature jutsu.

He didn't know what had occurred in the netherworld or what became of his parents. He didn't know why he was back in the past or what his parents had done to make this possible. There was one thing he did know though…

He had been given a second chance and there was no way in HELL he was going to waste it.

* * *

A/N: Yes. I like how this first chapter turned out. I really hope it had the hook I wanted to catch people's interest. This will probably become a Harem fic if enough people show interest in reading this story. Who else do you think will get their memories back?

Be prepared for more very soon. I have the first few chapters written up, so they'll be up soon. Give me a week to post the new chapter.

I hope you'll all review and share your thoughts on this new story. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames will be used to cook ramen.

Kiiam


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Due to the astounding amount of reviews I received for the first chapter, I've decided to post the next one a bit earlier than I originally intended to.

I cannot express how pleased I am with how many people enjoy the first chapter. Thank you all so much. I never expected this story to get so reviews for the first chapter. I just hope this chapter can impress you all as well. I'm happy with how this chapter turned out too. Also, I forgot to mention this but there will be a few OCs maybe. There is one is this chapter, and I hope that you'll all like her. I'm very pleased with how this story is turning out (the next chapter is already written up as well) and I hope you'll all like this new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Reality and Memory**

Naruto kicked the black and blue form of Mizuki a few times to make sure he was really unconscious. He had beaten him harder than last time though so there was really no need to check. Still, reliving this moment still seemed like a dream to him.

"Now that I think of it, I didn't really take the time to enjoy this the first time around." Naruto smirked to himself. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't love having the opportunity to beat up the cocky bastard a second time.

"Naruto…?"

Oh yes. His sensei.

The demon container approached his fallen teacher and gingerly helped him off the ground. His sensei's face was one of awe and disbelief. Iruka opened his mouth to speak, but before he got a word out Naruto felt the need to interrupt.

"Don't talk now sensei. Save your strength." Naruto ordered, surprising Iruka at the seriousness and intensity in his voice. "I'll get you to a hospital so you can get that wound fixed. Some ANBU guys will probably come by and pick up this pitiful guy later."

Iruka nodded dumbly to his student's words. For some reason, he felt as though Naruto had changed, and it wasn't just because he just pulled off a jutsu only a jounin could do when he had failed his test earlier this morning. He couldn't explain it, but somehow it seemed the troublemaker had matured in the few hours after he'd seen him last. His pose was straighter, and his eyes had an even fiercer spark than before. Despite this, he also seemed exhausted and looked like he was carrying a great weight on his shoulders. Iruka was pretty sure it wasn't his weight wasn't responsible for the invisible burden.

Maybe it was because of what Mizuki said? It was clear the boy had understood the man's words and it had explained why the villagers treated him the way they did. But surely Naruto didn't think that Iruka hated him for something the demon had done. Naruto and the Kyuubi were two different people, and Naruto shouldn't blame himself for what happened. Iruka opened his mouth to try and reassure the boy.

"I told you to save it, sensei." Naruto's words made him shut his trap yet again.

To his surprise, Naruto was smiling faintly and had a strange light of understanding in his eyes he hadn't noticed before.

"I've known for a long time that I was the host of the Kyuubi." Naruto confessed, succeeding in shocking Iruka yet again. "I came to terms with that long ago. I know the fox and I are two entirely different persons, and his actions don't define who I am today. I'm sorry about what happened to your parents, but I know you don't hate me. You're not the kind of person to blame me for something I didn't do and had no control over."

It was just surprise after surprise tonight. Iruka couldn't believe how much Naruto seemed to have changed in just a few short hours. To be honest, he'd rather have the knucklehead ninja laughing, cracking jokes, or babbling on about ramen than talking so seriously like this to him. Iruka could do nothing but stare at the boy.

"Naruto… when did you find out?" Iruka wondered.

"Tonight." Naruto replied, his words confusing the hell out of Iruka.

Naruto smirked to himself. He was actually telling the truth in this regard. In his past life, this was the exact night he found out that he was the demon container of the Kyuubi no Youko. However, he had many years to accept that in his past life too.

"I… I don't understand." Iruka muttered, more confused than he had ever been in his entire life.

"Trust me, sensei. You'd never understand or believe me if I gave you the full story." Naruto chuckled.

Iruka was, again, in shock and at a loss for words.

"So, how does is feel to have a giant shuriken wedged in your spine?"

Iruka smiled when he saw the youth laugh. He was so much more used to a laughing, childish Naruto than a mature, serious one.

"Unpleasant." Iruka chuckled, his shock wearing off and the pain in his back becoming more apparent. A question suddenly formed in his head. "Naruto, how did you learn the Kage Bunshin Technique?"

"What? You think I'd steal a forbidden technique scroll and not look through it?" Naruto grinned mischievously, remembering the scroll that was strung onto his back. "You must not know me very well, Sensei."

"I guess not…" Iruka smiled. He gently reached behind his head and untied his headband. He held it out to Naruto. The blonde just stared at it. "This is your reward for beating Mizuki and learning a great technique. Congratulations, Naruto. You've officially graduated from the academy." He placed it in Naruto's hand.

Naruto fingered his old headband. To tell the truth, he couldn't say he was as enthused to get it as he had been before. He wasn't as ecstatic as he was before because to him it just felt like an old memory. He didn't feel happy, but nostalgic. Of course, that wasn't necessarily a bad feeling. Still, for Iruka's sake, he smiled happily for his sensei.

"Wow! I'm finally a ninja! Thank you Iruka-sensei! Thank you so much!"

Iruka chuckled, the expression on the boy's face made him feel like a proud sensei. Naruto shoved it in his pocket. With one arm supporting his sensei and the other returning to carry the Forbidden Arts Scroll on his back, he couldn't exactly return it to its old position on his forehead at the moment. For now, he would get his sensei to a hospital and then return the scroll to the old man.

X.X.X.X.X

Naruto stood outside the door to the Hokage's office. His ninja headband was displayed proudly on his forehead. He had left the goggles he used to wear with Iruka as a parting gift and a thank you for his years in the academy. He held the Forbidden Arts Scroll in his shaking hands.

On his way here, he had realized this would be his first time seeing the old man in many years. The last time he had seen the Sandaime was during his funeral after Orochimaru had killed the man who had been like a father to him since his youth. It was only after standing in front the door to his office for the past ten minutes that Naruto realized he was afraid.

To him, this was a wake up call. So far, all of this had seemed like a dream to him. To relive an event that had almost been forgotten as time passed and more battles were fought seemed so unreal to him. Naruto was afraid that if he opened the door, his dream would shatter and he'd find himself inside the belly of the Shinigami with his parents. How cruel would that be, to find that all of this was just an illusion? On the other hand, if this was all real and he really was back to where everything really started for him, he didn't know if he could contain his joy in front of the old man. There was no way he'd understand if he just waltzed in there, took one look at the man he believed was dead and broke down in tears of joy. Naruto took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever might come out of this. He slowly grasped the handles of the door and pushed his way inside.

"Naruto! So nice of you to decide to return the scroll you stole from me."

Naruto froze when he saw Hiruzen Saruobi's chuckling old face. He immediately bowed his head in respect, which was actually done to keep the old man from seeing the tears start to gather in the corners of his eyes.

_It's real…_

"Now, now Naruto. There's no need for that." The Sandaime laughed, gesturing for the boy to stand up. "Though I'd appreciate it if you'd return my scroll."

"Y-Yeah." Naruto's voice cracked as he slowly approached the Hokage of Konoha. He placed the large scroll on his desk. "Sorry for… for stealing it."

"Well, it all worked out in the end." Sarutobi smiled. "And you benefited from it as well, didn't you Naruto? You've learned a powerful technique and became a ninja. And you did save Iruka and return the scroll in the end."

"I guess." Naruto mumbled, eyeing the crystal ball on the table. He was already aware how the old man kept an eye on certain people. "Still… I'm really sorry…"

Naruto wasn't just apologizing for the stealing the scroll. He was also apologizing for putting a stain on the old man's grave in his past life for failing to protect people he had vowed to protect. He was also apologizing for letting the kind Hokage die in his past life. He had to leave quickly before he started crying.

"What's done is done." Sarutobi smiled. "You can't change the past."

_I intend to…_

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Naruto smiled. Sarutobi arched an eyebrow at the boy's respect, something he had never showed him before. "I have to go now. I'll see you around, yeah?"

Sarutobi watched intently as Naruto left his office. Something about the youth had changed, and it wasn't just because of his being told he had a demon sealed inside him. He couldn't quite place it, but he knew Naruto had matured in some strange way. The Hokage of Konoha smiled to himself.

"Maybe he's really on the path to becoming a true shinobi."

X.X.X.X.X

"Well, here's one thing that hasn't changed." Naruto grumbled disdainfully as he gazed upon his old, crappy apartment building. Garbage still littered the place, doors and windows were broken, and he could already smell what he imagined to be skunks juggling dead raccoons somewhere in the vicinity.

Naruto sighed as made his way up the stairs to his room. He had a lot to think about. He needed time to organize his thoughts and think about what to do about his current situation. He wasn't given a second life to relive all his pain and suffering a second time. He knew he had to find some way to change things, but how should he go about doing it? He remembered that in a few mangas he had read as a kid if you changed the past it would drastically affect the future in good and bad ways. Naruto wondered if he should try and stick to what had happened before with a few variations here and there or try and change everything completely, using whatever radical and drastic measures necessary.

"Dammit… this is gonna be tough by myself." Naruto grumbled, wishing he had Shikamaru or someone else to make some sort of plan for him.

He opened the door to his apartment and threw off the shirt part of his jumpsuit. He'd think about these things tomorrow after he got some sleep.

"Welcome home, Naruto-sama."

"What the hell?" Naruto jumped as he heard a voice come from his kitchen. He quickly drew a kunai from his back pouch. "Who's there?"

"Calm yourself, I would never think of harming you in any way." The voice, Naruto identified as a feminine one, said reassuringly. "I'll present myself to you now."

Naruto watched in a dumb stupor as a white fox slowly trotted out of his kitchen and sat before him. The demon container stared down at the creature stupidly. What the fuck was this?

"I'm sorry, does this form not please you?" The fox asked gently, shocking Naruto out of his wits.

"It's not that… It's just that I don't usually find myself talking to a talking fox that just came out of my kitchen." Naruto smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Holy shit! He was actually talking back to it!

"I see… then would this be more acceptable?"

Naruto watched with fascination as the white fox transformed before his very eyes. It lost its fur and snout, grew taller until its head met the tip of his nose. Its features slowly became more human as its paws were replaced with feet and hands. It lost its white fur and was given creamy white skin. Her white human hair was tied up with a clip in a style that reminded him of Anko's only longer and less wild. At the end of this transformation, Naruto was left to stare a beautiful, white haired girl in an orange kimono with a kodachi held to her chest. The only nonhuman feature that remained was two fox ears sticking out on the top of her head. Her pale, creamy skin seemed to give off a faint glow, illuminating his dark, dingy apartment a bit.

"Is this form suitable to you, Naruto-sama?" The girl asked, her eyes looking up at him. "I mostly use my animal guise to be discreet, but if you prefer this form it's fine."

"Y-Yeah. You, um, look fine to me." Naruto mumbled. Fine was an understatement. She was beautiful. He wasn't surprised to find he was blushing. "Er… what are you doing in my house, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Of course." The girl nodded. "I am Yuzura, an Inari Kitsune who has been asked by Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki to protect and serve their son."

"My mom and dad?" Naruto asked, shocked by what she had said.

"Yes." Yuzura nodded. She bowed before the stupefied youth. "I now pledge to serve under my new master, Naruto-sama, and see to it that his dreams and ambitions are realized and help change this world for the better."

"You want… to be my servant?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"It is what my heart truly desires most." Yuzura said softly as Naruto made her stand up again. Her purple eyes gazed deeply into Naruto's blue ones. "I promise to serve you faithfully until the day that I die."

Naruto only had one thought going through his mind.

"_This was NOT what I expected to happen."_

This was an unexpected event. Never once did Naruto think that anything like this would happen to him. The only talking fox he had ever known was the Kyuubi and he didn't transform into a beautiful girl like this one did. Not only that, but she was offering to be his servant. This was something that didn't occur in his past life and it scared the hell out of him.

"Okay, let's back up for a minute." Naruto stated firmly, trying to calm himself down. Yuzura tilted her head to side curiously.

"Is something amiss, Naruto-sama?" The girl asked, clearly puzzled by his distress.

"Just… just sit down. I need a moment to think about this." Naruto asked as politely as he could, gesturing towards his bed. Yuzura promptly sat down on it and watched intently as her new master paced the room with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What troubles you so?" Yuzura asked, her fox ears twitching a bit.

"Lots of things." Naruto sighed. He turned towards her. He had to start with the essentials. "Can I ask you some questions?"

"Of course. I will answer them to the best of my ability." The fox girl replied with an eager smile.

"Good. First of all, where did you come from?" Naruto asked.

"I, like many others, was just another soul harvested and brought to the netherworld by the Shinigami after my death." Yuzura replied. "I was just another lost soul until your parents, Lord Minato and Lady Kushina, gave me a physical body and sent me to the living world so I could serve and protect you."

"You said my mom and dad sent you here. What did you mean by that?" Naruto asked, voicing one of his more pressing questions.

"I mean what I said. They outsmarted the Shinigami sent to collect your soul and sent me back to the past with you." Yuzura answered calmly. "Minato-sama and Kushina-sama are not well liked in the netherworld. They have defied the Shinigami once before, when they made it so they would appear before you when you had trouble with the Kyuubi. That had happened before in your past life, yes?"

"I could never forget." Naruto smiled at the old memory. He saw his father for the first time when the Kyuubi was out of control during his first fight with Pain, and he finally met his mother when he fought with his dark side. Even though he had great battles to fight, he could never fully express how happy he was to see his real parents for the first time.

"Your father was a master at Sealing Techniques. Because of the seal he placed on you, a part of your parents' souls would always be with you in case you needed help, even after they had made their brief appearance before you." Yuzura explained. "I was sent here with you through the very seal they had created to seal the Kyuubi."

"Huh?"

"As I said before, a part of your parents' life force would always stay with you because of the seal." Yuzura continued. Naruto noticed her expression grew sadder, which made him start to worry. "From the afterlife, they felt you die. They knew of your failure the moment your soul moved to the next world."

"When I died…" Naruto whispered. "…But I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yes, thanks to your parents." Yuzura said softly. "When you died and they were able to meet you again, they modified your seal before the Shinigami could claim your soul."

"Modified my seal?" Naruto said, arching an eyebrow.

"The evidence is right in front of you, Naruto-sama." The fox girl insisted. "It is inscribed on your body just as before."

Naruto looked down at his stomach. He saw his seal as it had been before he had broken it to free the Kyuubi. However, something about it had changed. There were spiky marks circling around the spiral, which had gained smaller swirls inside it. It looked more like a sun than a swirl now.

"This is…?" Naruto asked slowly looking back up at Yuzura.

"Your new seal. It has all the properties of your old one, and does effectively seal the Kyuubi inside your body." Yuzura said. "The new markings were added by your father to link your soul to your old body in the past so you could do things over again. This was done so you could effectively be sent back in time. I have something similar."

Yuzura turned her head and pulled down the back of her kimono a bit to present the nape of her neck to Naruto. It looked like another seal mark, similar in appearance to the one he had on his stomach, only he could make out the kanji symbol that stood for "Time" in the center of the small spiral. Yuzura pulled her collar back up and turned back towards her master.

"I was marked with a seal so my soul could be attached to yours." Yuzura explained. "Your parents knew that they could no longer be there for you, so they thought I was trustworthy enough to become a servant who could help you change things for the better."

"What do you mean they couldn't be there for me anymore?" Naruto asked, an icy pool forming in the pit of his stomach.

Yuzura's eyes turned downcast. "Naruto-sama… because they had sealed a part of themselves in your old seal, your parents never really died. They were always connected to you from the afterlife because a part of their souls were sealed inside you. However, in order to make this new seal to send you back in time… they had to give up that connection…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

"Your parents had to sacrifice the rest of their souls in order for you and me to live." Yuzura confessed to him, sadness and sympathy filling her eyes. "They had to trade away the rest of their lives, in exchange for yours and mine. They couldn't save you without paying a price themselves. Minato-sama and Kushina-sama have now truly passed away."

Naruto sank to his knees with tears already starting to fall from his eyes. Why did everything always have some price to pay? His parents had given themselves to the Shinigami so he wouldn't be taken. He had never known his parents early in his life, so he never really had time to mourn them or feel any bitterness towards them for their absence. Even when he saw them disappear before his eyes when they appeared before him to help with the Kyuubi it never really felt like they had actually left him. He knew now that they had truly died so he could live. They sacrificed themselves so they could save him. Naruto sobbed silently as he slowly came to terms with the fact his failure had been responsible for the deaths of two more of his loved ones, and worse, they were his own mother and father.

"Naruto-sama…"

The blonde closed his eyes as he felt warm arms circle around him. Naruto responded by wrapping his arms tightly around Yuzura's waist. The fox girl slowly brought him closer until his head rested just above her chest. Naruto wept silently as he thought of his parents' sacrifice. Naruto leaned into Yuzura's embrace, thankful that he had someone to share his sadness with. The girl soothingly ran her fingers through the boy's wild locks in an attempt to comfort him. She could understand the sadness her sobbing master was feeling. She was indebted to them, not only for giving her a second life, but for so much more…

"…I know what kind of people your parents were." Yuzura whispered softly into his ear. "They were kind people. They gave you and me a second chance at life. You aren't going to waste that, are you?"

"…No. Never." Naruto shook his head as he stood up, bringing Yuzura up with him. "They were great parents. They may not have been around when I was small, but I know that they loved me. I just hope they know that I've always loved them, and I always will."

"So what do you intend to do?" Yuzura asked, softly brushing away the last of his tears.

"Make sure things go the way I want this time." Naruto said. There were so many things that needed to be fixed. The problem was, finding a way to go about doing that.

The resurrected teen glanced at the girl beside him. She looked around the room curiously. Naruto remembered why she was here and what she had declared when she had introduced herself.

"So… um… you said you wanted to be my servant?" Naruto asked slowly, afraid he might say something to offend her.

"Yes. Naruto-sama is my new master." Yuzura affirmed with a nod of her head.

"That's great and all, but… I'm not really looking for a servant, so…" Naruto trailed off.

"That is unacceptable. Minato-sama and Kushina-sama told me to help you and that is what I intend to do." Yuzura stated firmly.

"Right, and I appreciate that." Naruto sighed, a little aggravated by her attitude towards this. "But can't you help me as is? You don't need to be my servant or anything."

"My kind has always been charged to protect those we have sworn our loyalty to. It was not only because I am indebted to your parents that I offer my services to you. As I have said, this is what I also desire." Yuzura stated, surprising him with her eager tone.

"I really don't see the point in having a servant, and I've never even thought of having one." Naruto replied, expressing his discomfort at the very idea. He was allergic to the thought of treating people like they were below him.

"I am confident in what little skills I have." Yuzura insisted, ignoring his words. "I can cook, clean, have some skill with the sword," She gestured to the kodachi in her hands, "and I can also dispose of bodies if need be."

"…That's nice…" Naruto flashed an uneasy smile, a little nervous because of that last "Talent". He frowned and shook his head. "But I don't need a servant, and I would never want one. I can't let you be my servant, it wouldn't be right."

Naruto turned his back to her, hoping to get his message across. He hated the idea of having someone think they were inferior to him. To him, she should be seen as his equal.

"…Is Naruto-sama bothered by my presence…?"

The boy's eyes widened when he heard sniffling. He rotated three-sixty degrees and was shocked to find the fox girl silently sobbing to herself. Naruto, not knowing how to deal with crying girls, immediately panicked.

"H-Hey! Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked frantically.

"…I must apologize. I have been selfish." Yuzura sniffed, wiping some tears from her eyes. "I have failed to take Naruto-sama's feelings into account. I should have known my presence would only be a burden to him."

"I… what…?" Naruto sputtered. She was apologizing?

"I will remove myself from your presence at once." Yuzura muttered sadly, bowing her head towards him. "I do not know where I will go, but if you have no need for my services then I will leave immediately. I only wished to repay the debt I owe your parents and protect their only son and help him accomplish his dreams. If you'll excuse me…"

"W-Wait!" Naruto grabbed her wrist as she made an attempt to leave. Yuzura turned to him with misty eyes.

"…Is there something you want?" Yuzura asked with a bit a hope in her voice.

"You don't make me uncomfortable at all, Yuzura." Naruto sighed. "But do you really have to be my servant? Can't we just be partners?"

"I have offered myself as your servant. Isn't that the same thing?" Yuzura asked curiously.

"No, it's…" Naruto sighed in frustration.

This girl was pretty difficult to deal with. But there must have been a reason why his parents sent her all the way from the land of the dead to help him out. And if she really wanted to be his servant…

"…Will my agreeing to letting you be my servant make you happy?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. It would be an honor." Yuzura nodded fiercely.

"Then… I, Naruto Uzumaki, accept you, Yuzura, as my servant." Naruto groaned out reluctantly. "Happy?"

"Thank you for accepting me, Naruto-sama." Yuzura beamed as she bowed deeply before him. "I am in your care from this day forward."

"Yeah. Just a few things though." Naruto said raising a finger. "You may be my servant, but you're going to be my partner too. I will treat you as an equal, not a slave, okay?"

"Naruto-sama's kindness is touching. I will not abuse it." Yuzura smiled.

"Ah… that's the other thing." Naruto frowned. "Drop the honorifics. It's not like I'm a king or anything."

"I will have to politely refuse, Naruto-sama." Yuzura said, shaking her head. "I could never refer to my master in such a blunt manner."

"Seriously, just Naruto." Naruto pleaded.

"You are my new master, Naruto-sama."

"Just Naruto."

"Naruto-sama."

"Naruto."

"Naruto-sama."

"Naruto!" The boy yelled.

"Naruto-"

"Stop!" Naruto shouted, silencing her.

_Three…two…one…_

"…sama."

"I'm not…! Whatever…" Naruto sighed. Other than having some fox girl as his servant, this was just another thing he'd have to get used to.

"Hee hee hee…"

Naruto was surprised to find Yuzura giggling softly to herself. What did she find so funny?

"Naruto-sama is amusing…" Yuzura giggled. "To be bothered by such a trivial matter…"

"…You're the one that was crying over it." Naruto mumbled to himself. He pulled out a futon. "I'll sleep here, you can take the bed."

"I cannot do that. I am the servant, you are the master. I will take the futon, thank you."

Naruto sighed, deciding that agreeing with her was better than arguing about it. He threw himself on his bed and folded his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"I can't believe I'm really back at the beginning…" Naruto whispered softly.

"A miracle your parents have caused and their last blessing to you." Yuzura said. "Do you have any idea how to start?"

"I know what I want to keep from happening, but I don't know how to I should change events." Naruto muttered. "When I think about it, there are a lot of things I want to change. There are so many that I don't know if I'll be able to change them all…"

"I will help in any way I can." Yuzura assured her master. "Don't take on too many things at once. You should start out small and slowly work your way up."

"I guess you're right…" Naruto sighed.

"Naruto-sama, there's something else you should know." Yuzura said, sitting up on her futon. The blonde turned his head towards the white-haired girl. "Only you know of the life you once lived. No one else knows of the difficulties you faced in your past life. However, you may share your memories with others if you wish."

"…What?"

"The prime reason your parents sent me to help you is because of a certain ability that I possess. I have a special technique that allows me to dive into a person's mind." Yuzura said, staring into his eyes. "This also allows me to share my memories with another person, or share your memories with another person. So if you feel like there is a person who can help us…"

"If I share my memories with that person, they'll know about what happened in my past life! I could give them their old memories!" Naruto finished, realizing what this could mean.

He could restore the memories of his friends! They could all band together and fight the threat that existed somewhere in the world. They could prepare for Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, and Madara! This was perfect!

"I would suggest you use my power wisely, Naruto-sama." Yuzura said with a deathly serious look in her eyes, forcing him to abandon his happy train of thought. "Memory is something that should usually be kept to oneself. Depending on the person, this power could be a curse or a blessing. It may not be best to remind someone of who they were in a past life…"

Naruto could actually see the truth behind her words. He had to be careful about who he shared his memories with. If he shared his memory with someone like Kakashi or the Sandaime, they might help him. If he were to share his memories with Sasuke… he might betray him for power and killing again. Someone like Sakura might act rashly and make a scenario harder to change. Now wasn't the time to make hasty decisions about sharing his memories. He would have to think long and hard about the matter if he wanted to share his memories with any of his friends. He had to choose those who could truly be trusted…

"I'll have to be very careful…" Naruto agreed. "Thanks for telling me, Yuzura."

"I'm happy to be of use." Yuzura smiled. "There's one other thing. A message your father wanted me to tell you."

"Really?" Naruto asked, sitting up. "What was it?"

"Just do what you feel is right." Yuzura answered. "That's all."

"Ha. I'll try my best. Some of my decisions in the past weren't the best, but I'll try and change things for a better future." Naruto smiled. He leaned over to turn off the lamp next to his bed. "You'll help me, won't you Yuzura?"

"I'll do whatever I can." Yuzura assured him with a soft smile on her face.

"Thank you." Naruto gave her a warm smile, truly grateful he had a partner in this. "Good night, Yuzura."

"Sweet dreams, Naruto-sama.

_Tomorrow is when it will all start anew. I WILL change things for the better. I promise to not let my parents' sacrifice go to waste. I'll save everyone this time around. This is one promise I won't break this time around!_

* * *

A/N: There you have it. A bit longer than the first one, and hopefully just as well written.

Naruto will see all his old friends again in the next chapter. Another thing you should all know is that everything in his past life was based on canon up until he defeated Pain and Nagato, and everything else past that is my own storyline that will be touched upon in later chapters. Because of events that took place in the past, don't be surprised if Naruto treats or acts differently in front of certain people (Who exactly? I will leave that to your imaginations for now).

Also, I hope you all like Yuzura. Personally, I love her, but then again I love all characters that I create (Ex: Anna and Heath). She will help Naruto throughout the story and give memories out to people Naruto tells her to. She has many other talents, which will eventually be revealed later in the story.

Inari Kitsune Definition: In Japanese folklore, these creatures are servants or messengers of certain Kami (God) while some pledge their loyalty to mortals. They have the ability to assume human or fox form and usually possess great magical ability. Many stories portray them as tricksters, faithful guardians, dear friends, lovers, and wives.

Yuzura (Bowing towards audience): "I hope that you'll all like and accept me. I am owned by Kiiam-sama."

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one which will be uploaded in a week or so. But who knows? If I get more reviews than last chapter, I may decide to upload early again. Until next time.

Kiiam


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the new chapter. Once again, thank you all for the many, many reviews you have given this story. Only two chapters into the story and I'm happy so many of you like what's happening. I'm also glad that the majority of you liked Yuzura, since you'll be seeing a lot more of her in this story.

This chapter will introduce a lot of the other characters and give you all a brief look at Naruto's past life. I've also included a few surprises that I think most of you will like. Also, keep in mind that since Naruto has his memories and has a new maturity he didn't have before, expect him to mess with a few people in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy chapter three of this fic. Enjoy.

* * *

**New First Impressions**

Naruto yawned as he slowly woke up. Thoughts on what to do about his situation already swarmed in his head. Rubbing his temples in a vain attempt to calm his mind, he thought back to the number of events that had occurred just yesterday night. He had cheated death, found out he was a kid again, kicked the shit out of Mizuki a second time, and gotten himself a servant who could turn from a fox and into a beautiful girl at will.

"Sure… that kind of stuff happens all the time." Naruto chuckled to himself, marveling at how incredible his situation truly was.

As he slowly became aware of his surroundings, he found that something about his apartment seemed different. Something about it seemed less… depressing. After another quick surveillance of the room, Naruto realized what was so different.

_My room is clean!_

His room, no, his apartment in general had always been a terrible thing to look at, let alone live in. It was such horrid place that Naruto often thought that the reason he never seemed to have problems with bugs or rats was because the place was unsuitable even to them. But now, everything was clean. The windows were sparkling, his clothes weren't scattered across the floor, the trash was gone, some holes had been patched up, and hell, even the door was back on its hinges.

To add to all that, a most intoxicating aroma was coming from the kitchen…

Naruto slowly got out of bed, walking towards the kitchen and closer to the smell. When he entered the kitchen, he was surprised yet again.

"Good morning, Naruto-sama." Yuzura turned and bowed to him.

He wasn't surprised to see Yuzura, but was more astounded by the feeling of someone greeting him when he got up. He had always been used to quietness in the morning but now, there was someone to greet him…

It was strange, but nice.

"Morning, Yuzura." Naruto yawned.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutess." Yuzura smiled at him before turning back to her cooking. "Please wait until then."

"Er… thanks." Naruto grinned.

A pretty girl cooking breakfast for him… another surprise, and definitely one he could get used to.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Yuzura asked, trying to strike up conversation. "Do you need anything that requires my assistance?"

"Today? I don't think so." Naruto said, taking a seat at the table. "If I remember right, today I get assigned to my genin cell." He took another quick look around his apartment. "Besides, you've done more than enough already. I've never seen this place so clean… ever."

"It is common for servants to clean up after their masters." Yuzura replied. "This place was in terrible condition. I have made it suitable so that Naruto-sama would be more comfortable living here."

"Still, thank you." Naruto smiled. "I feel a little bad about it though. Did you get any sleep? You must've done it at night so…"

"It took no time at all." Yuzura smiled reassuringly, placing his breakfast before him. "I was also careful not to wake you. Foxes are very quiet and stealthy."

"Even so, you…" Naruto trailed off as the smell was too overwhelming when it was directly under his nose. He looked down to see a big, steaming bowl of ramen. If the smell wasn't a deceiver, he couldn't wait to taste it.

"My skills in the kitchen are mediocre, but I hope you are satisfied with it." Yuzura said, shifting her feet nervously. "S-Since it was the only thing in your pantry I assumed Naruto-sama had a certain fondness for ramen so…"

The boy slowly dipped his chopsticks in the bowl and grabbed a few noodles. He slowly took a bite out of his meal.

"Is… is it any good?" Yuzura asked anxiously.

"Delicious." Naruto stated happily, quickly digging into his meal vigorously. This stuff could rival Ichiraku's ramen!

"I'm glad." Yuzura sighed in relief, smiling brightly at his compliment. "I'll begin putting the dishes away."

"Aren't you going to eat with me?" Naruto asked. His eating came to a halt.

"Eat with you?" Yuzura asked. "I only made enough for Naruto-sama…"

"There's enough for two people." Naruto said, quickly dashing over to the cupboards and grabbing another bowl and chopsticks. He poured half of his meal into it.

"I don't need anything. Why do you want me to eat with you?" Yuzura asked curiously.

"Well… it feels awkward if I'm eating by myself when another person is in the house." Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Besides, I'll feel even worse about you cleaning my room and cooking me this great breakfast if I don't share with you."

"But… I made it for you, not me." Yuzura protested.

"Yuzura, it bugs me when someone does so much for me and I don't show any gratitude for it." Naruto said. "And you should know, I LOVE ramen. I never share it. I'm sharing MY ramen with you. This is an offer you can't refuse."

Yuzura just stared at him. She brought a hand to her mouth as she started to giggle.

"Oy, what's so funny?"

"Naruto-sama is an amusing master." Yuzura giggled.

"You said something similar last night." Naruto grumbled.

"Fine. If Naruto-sama permits it, I will eat with him." She said with a smile as she took her bowl.

"I permit it." Naruto said, rolling his eyes. This whole servant and master relationship wasn't something he would entertain.

"I'm glad that I've learned so much about you already." Yuzura smiled. Naruto arched an eyebrow at her. "I look forward to finding out more about my new master."

"And I look forward to getting to know my new friend better." Naruto replied.

"…Friend…?" Yuzura mouthed, the word sounding strange and foreign to her. She looked down at her meal and back at Naruto.

"…What is it?" Naruto asked uneasily. Her gaze was making him a little uncomfortable. Naruto arched an eyebrow when she bowed her head with a red face.

"Naruto-sama is a really kind person…" Yuzura said quietly.

"Huh? I couldn't hear that." Naruto was going to ask her to repeat what she had said until he noticed he lacked one article of clothing. "Oh, uh, I'll go put on a shirt."

"Why?"

"Why?" Naruto repeated, surprised by her question. "…Because it's not fitting for a guy to be in front of a girl without all his clothes on."

"But it's your house."

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that it's still impolite."

"Oh…" Yuzura nodded in understanding. Naruto quickly made a dash for his room.

"…Uh, Yuzura?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama?"

"Where are my clothes?" Naruto asked, only finding his socks and boxers in his dresser.

"I threw them out."

"YOU WHAT?" Naruto shouted, running back into the kitchen and staring and her incredulously. "Why?"

"I do not know if you were aware of this, but your dresser was filled with bright, orange jumpsuits." Yuzura replied calmly, fixing him with a serious gaze. "I had assumed it was because Naruto-sama couldn't afford clothing more suitable for a ninja."

"Suitable…?"

"Yes. I can only imagine how difficult it would be to remain stealthy while wearing an ugly thing like that. Enemies would spot you from a mile away!"

"…Ugly…?"

"So last night I took the liberty of getting you clothes befitting for a ninja." Yuzura reported happily. "They are waiting for you next to your bed. I am confident that you will be able to move easily in them and I hope they are to your liking."

"T-Thank you…" Naruto smiled weakly, moving over to the desk next to his bag to pull on his new clothes.

His old clothes didn't look that bad did they? Still, the words Yuzura had used to describe his old clothes made him start to question his fashion sense. Well, at least he could still confidently say that he had better fashion sense than Lee.

…Right?

X.X.X.X.X

Naruto stepped into his old room in the academy, wearing loose cargo pants and a black T-Shirt. He smiled at the sight of all his old friends. This was back before all their trouble started, and a time where he had just been happy being a ninja. Everyone in this room but him was blissfully unaware of what a cruel, harsh life a ninja would have to lead. They didn't know about the pain and suffering a ninja would experience sometime in their lives. No one here knew about the Akatsuki or Orochimaru…

_I really missed these peaceful days…_

"Get away from MY Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!"

Sakura's shrill, immature voice was like music to his ears.

Naruto smiled fondly at his old teammates. They all looked like they did before, young and alive. Sakura was arguing with Ino over who would sit next to Sasuke. She was back to being the long-haired Sasuke fangirl that paid Naruto little to no attention. The same went for Ino as well. Beside the bickering duo sat his best friend. It was the old Sasuke who was his best friend, not the crazy, bloodthirsty demon who had killed him in another life. He took the time to look at all of his once deceased friends. Kiba was tossing a ball across the room, laughing as Akamaru ran around the room to catch the rolling ball. Chouji was eating a bag of chips next to a sleeping Shikamaru while Shino read a book about bugs a seat behind them. Hinata was looking around nervously, probably wondering who her new teammates would be. Naruto cracked his knuckles and confidently stepped into the classroom. It was time to make an impression. And maybe have a little fun while he was at it.

_But first…_

"Morning, Hinata!"

The Hyuga girl jumped when she heard her name. She gasped and blushed when she saw who had addressed her. Hinata was surprised that Naruto had greeted her, and she was even more surprised when he made his way over to her.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered. "Y-You're here! I thought that you didn't…"

"Pass?" Naruto finished for her, flashing a warm smile. "Yeah, I didn't. But I recently learned a really cool technique that allowed me to graduate. Pretty sweet, right?"

"O-Oh! T-That's g-good. I-I'm happy y-you passed." Hinata managed to get out.

Hinata was overjoyed that her crush was talking to her, but she couldn't imagine what reason he had for doing so. Maybe he was just being friendly…? Still, he had never shown her any interest before. Hell, she had always thought that Naruto didn't even know who she was or that she even existed. Yet, here he was talking to her. Miraculously, he was still talking to her.

"So, is there anyone you want to be on a team with?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Ah, um, everyone is nice so… it d-doesn't really m-matter to me…" Hinata smiled, trying to keep herself from fainting. Secretly, she wanted to be on Naruto's team. Not that she'd ever tell him that. "I-Is there, um, anyone you have in mind, N-Naruto-kun?"

"There are a few I'd prefer." Naruto replied, looking around. "Though I'd die if I were stuck with Shino or Kiba. One has less of a personality than a log and the other one would probably give me fleas."

"Mou, that's not nice, Naruto-kun." Hinata scolded, even though she was giggling.

"But, if I had to choose, I'd like to be on the same team as you." Naruto said casually.

"W-What?" Hinata gasped, not sure if she had heard him right. "W-With me…?

"I should probably grab a seat before Iruka shows up." Naruto said mostly to himself, noticing Hinata's frazzled state but acting oblivious to it. "It was nice talking to you, Hinata. See you later!"

The girl, at a loss for words, just waved dumbly as he walked away.

Naruto left with a satisfied smirk on his face. She was just so damn cute when she was blushing. A few choice memories from his past life flooded in his mind. Happy memories that he treasured, and all of them included a beautiful raven-haired Hyuga girl who had always been there for him. The girl that had always loved him…

X-X-X-X-X

"_Naruto, how are you feeling?" Hinata asked, sitting down beside him._

"_Anxious. Excited. Worried. I'm feeling lots of things right now." Naruto sighed, running his hands though his blonde shock of hair. _

_The two ninja were sitting atop a hill just outside the village. Both looked up at the night sky. There was an abundance of stars out tonight, and a full moon too. They would be able to appreciate the beauty of it all if tomorrow's events weren't clouding their minds._

"_Madara plans to dominate the world by projecting his Mangekyo Sharingan on the moon." Naruto repeated Madara's plan that he and the other kages had gone over numerous times. "To do so, he'll use the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path and fuse the nine demon beasts into their original ten-tailed demon beast form and become its Jinchuriki so he can gain enough power to hypnotize everyone in the world to achieve 'peace'. A fake, hollow peace with no meaning." _

"_Tomorrow, we launch the attack. It's the first time all of the ninja countries have ever united together." Hinata remarked. She smiled at the boy who had made it all possible. "Wouldn't it be nice if everything stayed like this even after we defeat Madara?"_

"_That would be." Naruto chuckled. "Bee and Gaara would love the idea. I might be able to get the Mizukage to agree, but that stubborn old Tsuchikage would never agree to it." Naruto sighed and stared up at the starry night sky. "Things would have gone a lot smoother if it wasn't for Bee's brother, the Raikage…"_

"…_Bee is a better leader than that power hungry fool ever was." Hinata said with distaste, remembering how the Raikage had been swayed by Kabuto's promises of power and betrayed their alliance. "He won't be bothering us now though…"_

"_Yeah, but now Madara's got the undead Akatsuki on his side thanks to Kabuto, not to mention a good majority of the Lightning Country and other crazy followers. It's going to the make the fighting much tougher." Naruto sighed. His face held a melancholy expression. "And I'll finally have that rematch with Sasuke tomorrow…"_

"_What are you going to do about him?" Hinata asked._

_"I… I still want to save him, but…" Naruto trailed off. He closed his eyes. "People keep telling me one of us is going to die in that fight. I want to save him, but not if it ends up costing any lives. I don't want to lose anyone."_

"_You won't." Hinata reassured, taking one of his hands into both of hers. "Naruto, you'll help us through this fight. You've gained so many allies and have so many friends who support you. You're the first person who has ever united the five villages together, and Tsunade has named you as her successor. Once the battle is finished you'll be the new hokage. You've finally accomplished your dream. You should be confident, not sad."_

"_I know. I should be." Naruto smiled. "…I finally have everything I've always wanted. I have friends, people respect me, I'm going to be the next hokage, and I've got a great girl who loves me." Naruto smiled warmly at the Hyuga girl, causing her to blush. Naruto turned away. "But I just can't shake this uneasy feeling in my chest…"_

"_Naruto…"_

"_I'm afraid some of us won't make it back… I'm afraid I'm not going to make it back…"_

"_Don't say that."_

"_You know, I never did give you a reply to your confession, did I?" Naruto said, smiling at Hinata. _

_The girl blushed. The two had talked about it, and it was clear what she felt towards the future hokage, but he had never given her a proper answer. Small talks, an infrequent holding of hands and small moments like these were all they had, yet he had never actually responded to her confession when she protected him from Pain._

"_Hinata, I treasure every moment I spend together with you. Every time I see your smile I think that I'm the luckiest guy in the world for having someone as beautiful as you love me." Naruto said. He gently held her hands in his and leaned his face closer to hers._

"_N-Naruto…" Hinata whispered softly, her blush lighting up her face._

"_I don't know what tomorrow's battle will be like, but I do know I want to spend every remaining moment I have with you…" Naruto said softly._

_His face slowly got closer and closer to hers. Hinata leaned forward, her eyes closing only half way._

"_So I want to make it very clear to you that I…"_

_His confession was followed by their first kiss. They had spent their final night together in each others arms. The next day they had their final kiss when she lay dying in his arms. A few hours later was when he died, remembering her and all his friends who had died before him and whom he had failed to protect due to his weakness and indecision..._

X-X-X-X-X

"_I'll never forget those moments with you…" _Naruto thought wistfully. He silently vowed to make new ones with this new life.

He gazed up determinedly at his next targets. His old teammates, Sakura and Sasuke. The first thing he had to do was get back the bond he shared with his teammates. Naruto put on his best smile as he approached the bickering Sasuke fangirls known as Sakura and Ino.

"Morning Ino, Sakura!" Naruto greeted, slowing to a more casual pace as he approached them.

The two girls gave a quick glance in his direction. Sakura gave an unladylike snort when she realized who exactly was addressing her. Ino was also visibly distressed by the blonde's sudden appearance and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Naruto, what are YOU doing here? In case you didn't know, you were only supposed to attend class today if you _passed _the graduation exams." Ino sneered at him.

"Yeah. You couldn't even make one clone." Sakura said, pointing at him mockingly.

"Well, in case you didn't notice, I have a headband on." Naruto smiled, gesturing to his forehead. "I learned a little trick that allowed me to graduate, so here I am."

"No way!" Ino said disbelievingly.

"Yes way. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Naruto went around the two girls and sat in the seat beside Sasuke. The Uchiha paid him no mind and continued to stare straight ahead. Naruto smiled and casually kicked his feet up on the desk to relax. He turned his head towards Sasuke who was trying to burn a hole in the wall with his glare.

"What is it about the wall you find so fascinating?" Naruto asked the boy next to him jokingly. Sasuke grunted in response and closed his eyes.

"Hey! That's my seat, Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"What are you talking about, Forehead girl? That seat is mine!" Ino countered.

"I'm Naruto, by the way." Naruto smiled, ignoring the girls' prattle for now. He jabbed a thumb backwards. "And in case you haven't noticed, you've got two pretty girls fighting over you."

Sasuke didn't even look at him. Sakura and Ino blushed at Naruto's unexpected compliment, but they were not so flattered as to give up the only remaining seat next to their beloved Sasuke. Just as they were about to start threatening the blonde, Naruto decided to open his mouth. He turned towards the two girls and fixed them with a serious gaze.

"Sorry ladies, it looks like I have some bad news." Naruto frowned at them. "It would appear that our dear friend Sasuke is gay."

"I'M WHAT?" Sasuke shouted, standing up.

The class instantly grew silent. All eyes were suddenly on the Uchiha. It wasn't just because of Naruto's sudden accusation, but it was the first time the stoic boy had ever shown any real emotion in front of anyone. Naruto held his hands up in defense.

"Whoa, no need to get so worked up. I mean it's just something I concluded through observation." Naruto said defensively.

"What are you talking about?" The Uchiha demanded.

"Dude, you'd have to be some kind of homosexual if you don't react to this." Naruto said, gesturing to Sakura and Ino. "Not just them, but almost every girl in the academy literally throw themselves at you everyday and you show absolutely no interest in them. You don't even smile to show you appreciate what most guys envy you for. So I just assumed that you prefer a man's warm embrace rather than a girl's."

"Screw you! I'm straight!" Sasuke yelled, glaring at the boy.

"Some attitude you've got there. I can see that you'll make one man very happy one day." Naruto smirked.

By now, most guys in the rooms were snickering at the uncharacteristically distressed Uchiha and Naruto's wild, if somewhat plausible accusation. Almost all the girls had looks of distress on their faces, almost looking like they believed Naruto. The demon container snickered to himself. This was way better than the original scenario when he had tried to have a staring contest with Sasuke on his desk. That had turned out badly for both of them and he was still disgusted by the memory. This was a lot funnier.

"I-Is it true, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked fearfully. "Are you really… like that?"

"He's an idiot! Don't listen to a word he says!" Sasuke protested desperately.

"They say denial is the first stage." Naruto taunted, earning horrified gasps from the girls and laughter from the guys.

"Shut up! Why would you think-!"

"Morning class!" Iruka smiled as he stepped into the classroom. You would have never guessed he had surgery for his back the night before. He looked completely healthy. As Iruka made his way to his desk, he was mildly surprised to find the class in an uproar. "Wow, everyone sure is excited today. Um, Sasuke, is there something wrong?"

"N-Nothing wrong, Sensei." Sasuke replied, quickly regaining his composure and returning to his seat. He quietly folded his hands in front of him. "Nothing at all…"

"Yeah. We just learned something new about our friend Sasuke today." Naruto said loudly, earning chuckles from the majority of the male population of the class and worried looks from the females.

"Shut it, dobe!" Sasuke growled, launching a hard dig on the boy's arm. Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

"Settle down!" Iruka ordered, fixing the class with a stern gaze. He was a little thrown off by how worked up Sasuke seemed to be, but he felt like he shouldn't question it. "Could everyone please take their seats?"

Everyone sat down. Sakura quickly grabbed the seat next to Naruto, forcing Ino to take the empty one next to Shikamaru. Iruka pulled out a list naming the teams and their jonin teachers. Naruto smiled to himself. He already knew what the teams would be.

"I will now read off the teams you'll be in." Iruka announced. "Team seven under Kakashi Hatake will be Sakura, Haruno… Uchiha, Sasuke…"

"Yes!" Sakura shouted in triumph and joy, earning collective groans and whines from many of the females in the class and an indignant shout from Ino.

"…and Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka finished.

"…Aw…" Sakura groaned when she heard who her third teammate was. Sasuke appeared indifferent while Naruto just shrugged and gave the pink-haired girl a light smile. A few seats below them, a certain Hyuga lowered her head in disappointment.

"This means I won't be with Naruto…" Hinata mumbled quietly to herself.

"Team eight under Kurenai Yuhi will consist of Aburame, Shino… Hyuga, Hinata… and Inuzuka, Kiba." Iruka continued.

Hinata almost fell over in her seat. Strange her teammates were the two people Naruto had joked about before. The girl turned around to glance at her new companions. Kiba sneezed and snorted while Shino sat in his seat looking as emotionless as ever. Hinata sighed to herself. She hoped that she'd get along with them at least.

Ino was more distressed when she found out the lazy Shikamaru and fatboy Chouji were on her team. Later, she'd be far less impressed with her sensei Asuma Sarutobi than she was with her two teammates.

"I'll be giving all of the teams their papers stating where you will be meeting your senseis." Iruka announced after he finished naming the teams. "You are to go to these locations immediately after I have dismissed you all from class."

Iruka proceeded to hand out papers to their respective teams. After doing so, the teacher smiled at the students he'd taught for the past few years.

"I am pleased that so many have graduated this year. I am proud of each and every one of you. I know each of you will grow up to be excellent shinobi." Iruka smiled. His gaze rested on each graduate in the class, though he stared at Naruto for a few extra moments before moving on to the next face. "The path of a shinobi is long and difficult, but I know each of you have what it takes to become great ninja. Good luck to you all. Class dismissed!"

X.X.X.X.X

Class had been dismissed, but team seven was forced to stick around inside the academy due to their sensei. The paper said to meet inside the academy at three o'clock, but their teacher was terribly late. Everyone else had left to meet with their teachers or was picked up, but it was already close to five and team seven's sensei had yet to show up. While this came as no surprise to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were frustrated by their sensei's lateness.

"Argh! What's taking him so long?" Sakura demanded, looking at up at the clock over Iruka's desk. "The letter said three! We've been waiting for two hours!"

"He'll be here eventually." Naruto said casually, slowly getting up from his chair.

"Why are you so nonchalant about this?" Sakura asked the blonde as he made his way towards the chalkboard and picked up an eraser. She expected the usually hyperactive boy to be the one throwing a tantrum, not her.

"I don't mind having a little quiet time with my teammates." Naruto smiled at Sakura. The girl blinked at the boy's warm attitude, and was surprised by the way his was acting. "Hand me that chair, will you?"

"S-Sure." Sakura said, picking up a chair near the front row and handing it to the boy. "What do you need it for?"

"Just a little prank." Naruto replied, stepping up on the chair and placing the eraser on the top of the door. He had remembered doing this before and thought it'd be fun to do it again.

"No self-respecting jonin would fall for that." Sasuke put in, scoffing at the childish prank.

"Maybe." Naruto shrugged, already predicting what would happen. "But if it does work, I'll just blame it on you."

"What?"

A few minutes later, Kakashi Hatake stepped through the door, the eraser falling on his head as he opened it. The copy nin blinked when a small dust cloud settled over his head. He adjusted his lopsided headband stupidly. Sakura let a few giggles while Sasuke tried to contain his laughter and keep up his cool, emotionless front. Naruto just shrugged and smiled to himself.

"It's not as funny the second time." He muttered to himself.

"Hm…" Kakashi overlooked his new students as he recovered himself. "Based on first impressions… I hate you all and you're going to fail."

Sakura and Sasuke glared at their sensei's attitude. Naruto was trying his best not to jump and shout for joy. Seeing people who he saw die in a previous life was getting to be too much for him. Seeing Kakashi again was just too good to be true.

"Whatever. Meet me on the rooftop in ten." Kakashi relayed to his team then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura and Sasuke groaned. Based on his attitude and the prank, he would probably turn out to be a terrible sensei who hated their guts. The two turned towards Naruto who was chuckling to himself. The blonde smiled at them.

"I like him. What do you guys think?"

His two teammates glared at him.

X.X.X.X.X

* * *

A/N: I really, really like how everything is turning out so far. Hopefully things will stay this way.

I hope I was able to write another successful chapter. You can all probably tell that Naruto is a little more sly and mischievous than he was before. Granted, he still lets his playful and cheerful attitude show, but he can't pass up the opportunity to mess with his friends' heads when he knows about things that will (Or will not) happen. He'll be doing that a lot in future chapters for fun and to gain allies. Who do you think he'll share his memories with…?

Also, what did you guys think of the NaruHina moment in this chapter? Yes, they were together (If only for a little while) in Naruto's past life, so expect Naruto to flirt with Hinata again in the near future. I really want to include a good amount of NaruHina in his fic seeing as how I unintentionally forgot to put a lot of NaruHina moments in my other story. I haven't decided if I want a harem for Naruto yet, but the main couple in this story IS NaruHina.

Next chapter will focus on Naruto trying to rebuild his relationship with his team and a few other things. You should all know that the next chapter IS written up. I just can't seem to stop working on this story. Not only are ideas flowing into my brain, but I can't just stop when so many of you seem to like this story. I swear, this story just seems to write itself.

Once again, the more you all review, the earlier I decide to post. I really want your opinions on this story. If I get even more reviews than last chapter, I promise the next chapter will be posted next weekend. This story's only just starting out, but I've already got great ideas and I think this is a story with potential.

Thank you all for reading and I hope you'll stick around for more.

Kiiam


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow… over 100 reviews in only three chapters. I never expected that. Thank you all so much. Seriously, I mean it. You're all awesome.

It is my pleasure to present the fourth chapter to _New Life, Second Chances_. Since I broke one hundred reviews, I made this chapter a little longer. As mentioned before, this chapter will focus primarily on Naruto trying to get close with his team again. But since I've added to this chapter, there is another scenario that has been added that I hope you all enjoy. It was originally supposed to be saved for next chapter, but I want to show how much I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten by giving you more to read. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Recreating Bonds and Testing Limits**

"Okay. We never got a chance to really introduce ourselves back there, did we?" Kakashi asked as he looked at his new students.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. He, Kakashi, was their sensei. Together, they made Team seven.

He overlooked each of them. The Uchiha boy was looking straight at him with his hands folded in front of him with an unreadable expression on his face. Sakura was sitting next to him nervously shifting around, but did look a little eager. Kakashi's gaze switched to Naruto.

He had been most surprised by this particular student. He had looked over his files with the hokage a few days before, and was shocked to find that most of what he read and heard about contradicted what he had seen. Naruto was said to be a troublemaker with no special skills. He was also quite the talker and very stubborn, and he was told to expect lots of questions from the exuberant youth. Yet, the boy was just sitting calmly next to Sakura, smiling at his new sensei and not saying a word. Other than the eraser prank, he hadn't done anything to annoy him yet.

"So, who wants to start introductions?" Kakashi asked curiously. When none of his students spoke up, he decided to be the first one to break the ice. "Okay, I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have my likes and dislikes, my goals in life are none of your business, I've got lots hobbies, but mostly I like to read."

"That was pretty vague, sensei." Sakura said with an annoyed expression.

"Oh? Well, why don't you show me how it's done then?" Kakashi replied.

"Um, okay." Sakura said, looking a bit uneasy. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm thirteen years old. My hobbies include shopping, gardening, and hanging out with friends. I like Sasuke-kun…" The girl shot him a longing glance with the boy promptly ignored. "…I don't like Ino-pig or Naruto." Sakura glared at the other boy beside her.

To her surprise, the blonde just smiled and shot her a foxy grin. Sakura expected him to groan and sulk like he usually did but that was not the case. She cursed herself when she felt her face grow hot.

"A-Anyway, I hope to become a good ninja to impress those who I want to impress." Sakura stared at Sasuke as she said this but her flustered expression was due to Naruto's unusual reaction to her insult.

"Alright then." Kakashi nodded, observing his students' interactions with interest. "How about you, Sasuke?"

"…Fine." Sasuke said. He closed his eyes. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha… I don't have a lot of hobbies… I don't really have anything that I like, in fact, I hate a lot of things…"

Kakashi sighed. Just as brooding and antisocial as he'd heard. He had his work cut out for him.

"…And there is one person who I have vowed to-"

"Kami, and I thought Shino was boring." Naruto groaned loudly, cutting off the Uchiha's speech. "Seriously Sasuke, grow a personality."

"What did you say?" The Uchiha demanded, glaring at the boy.

"This isn't how people introduce themselves." Naruto said, fixing him with a stern gaze. He smiled. "You should show more of your flamboyant side! Don't hide it."

"Fuck off!" Sasuke growled. His eyes widened as he caught himself. Sakura and Kakashi were both staring at him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes again, trying to regain his cool demeanor. "A-Anyway… there is one person who… um…"

To his irritation both Naruto AND his new sensei were chuckling. Sasuke's eye twitched. It was no use. His dramatic speech had been ruined.

"Fine!" Sasuke shouted, making Sakura jump. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha! My hobbies are training and reading, I like learning new techniques and jutsu to make me stronger, I HATE fangirls who won't leave me alone, and my goal is to kill my brother! Happy?"

"Much better." Naruto chuckled, clapping at his new introduction. "We now know more about you than anyone else in the village now."

"I'm happy to see that you're such a sociable person, Sasuke." Kakashi chuckled, earning a grunt and a glare from the boy. "Naruto, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Sure thing." Naruto smiled. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. My hobbies include training, pulling pranks, and meeting new people. I like ramen and I'm told I get along great with most people."

Sasuke snorted. Kakashi chuckled.

"I don't like arrogance, people who think they're above others, or people who would hurt those close to me. My goal in life is to become the hokage so people will respect me."

Kakashi nodded. All their introductions, barring Sasuke's new one, were predictable and matched what he had heard from the hokage. The copy nin opened his mouth to speak, but was surprised when he was interrupted.

"But that's not the only reason I want to become hokage." Naruto continued. His teammates and sensei's eyes turned towards him. Kakashi was surprised by the strong look the boy had all of a sudden. "Respect will come on its own if I become a strong, dependable ninja. Becoming the hokage is a whole different matter. You have to be ready to put your life on the line to be hokage. You have to learn to accept the fact you won't be able to protect everyone. Even knowing this, you must always put another's life before your own, be prepared to sacrifice yourself to make sure everyone stays safe and make sure that anyone who is sacrificed will have not died in vain. I want to become a hokage with the power to protect everyone close to him. I want to save and protect as many people as I can. I don't ever want anyone to die meaningless deaths…"

_It'll be different this time… my friends won't die. I won't betray their sacrifices in the past…_

Kakashi just stared at the boy who stared right back. The intensity of Naruto's gaze surprised him more than his speech did. It was only now that he realized everything he'd heard about this boy had been wrong. He wasn't some prankster with no talent who wasn't worth teaching. He wasn't the monster the village made him out to be. This boy was someone who truly wanted to make something out of himself. The copy nin noticed something in Naruto's eyes he hadn't noticed before. Pain, hurt, experience, caring, kindness, and unshakeable determination were all present within his new student. What surprised and scared Kakashi the most was how much the boy suddenly reminded him of his deceased sensei.

"_Minato-sensei…"_

The copy nin snapped back into reality when he noticed his students had been staring at him expectantly for the past few minutes. Kakashi shook his head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about his dead teacher. That train of thought would lead to other memories that he had long since repressed…

He quickly regained his composure and began to give out his next piece of information.

"Now that introductions are over, let me tell you about your test."

"Test?" His team asked in unison.

"Sensei, we're already ninja. I thought we were done with tests." Naruto wondered. Kakashi arched an eyebrow. He suddenly had a strange feeling that the boy's clueless attitude and interest were both fake.

"Your graduation test was so you could receive your headband and see if you could pull off a few easy tricks." Kakashi replied. "I'm going to test whether or not you three are truly ready to become ninja. Meet me at training ground one tomorrow at five for your test."

"In the afternoon?" Sakura asked.

"In the morning."

"WHAT!" The team chorused.

"Also, I would suggest that you all not eat breakfast. Think of it as another part of your test." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"W-What?" Team seven stammered in disbelief.

"See you then."

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto quickly hopped to his feet while his teammates slowly got up. He thought he did a good job today. He had stuck close to his original actions with a few variations. He hoped that he had changed how his team looked at him. While he didn't want to appear mature and serious out of the blue, he did want his team to see that he wasn't the brainless, impatient idiot he had made himself out to be before. He was sure his speech had made some kind of impact at least. Thinking back, his first impression with his team hadn't been the best. Still, it felt kind of fun to play the fool.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, want to go on a date?"

"No."

Naruto turned towards his teammates. Sakura was, once again, fawning over Sasuke. Naruto rolled his eyes. This was something he didn't miss and wanted to end soon. He also had to crack Sasuke out of his shell soon, or else things would repeat themselves.

_I won't let Sakura cry again… and I won't lose my best friend this time…_

"C-Come on! It'll give us a chance to get to know each other better!" Sakura pressed on. Sasuke regarded her with a cold glance. "We're teammates, aren't we?"

"Teammates and teammates only." Sasuke scoffed. He smirked arrogantly at her. "Besides, what make you think that I'd go anywhere with-"

"I think going out sounds like a great idea!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura jumped when Naruto suddenly appeared between them. He smiled at them in a familiar fashion. Sasuke just shoved his hands back in his pockets while Sakura glared at him.

"Naruto! I was talking to Sasuke-kun!"

"I know this place that sells great ramen." Naruto smiled, ignoring Sakura's rage. "Nothing helps teammates bond than talking over a nice, steaming bowl of ramen."

"Tch, go by yourselves." Sasuke retorted, turning on his heel and walking away from the duo.

"Sasuke-kun, wait!" Sakura called after him.

"Thanks for proving my point!" Naruto shouted at him. He smirked when the Uchiha stopped.

"…What was that, dobe?" Sasuke asked, turning his head.

"Turning down a pretty girl's offer to go on a date?" Naruto sighed, shaking his head. Sakura blushed at being given another indirect compliment. "The proof is evident…"

"You little… why do you keep assuming I'm gay?" Sasuke shouted, running up to the blonde with a furious expression.

"Do I need to explain your situation again?" Naruto asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You don't understand! It's not that I don't like it, they're just so annoying!" Sasuke shouted, surprising Sakura and making Naruto smile. The Uchiha wasn't finished though. "You don't know what it's like! They won't ever leave me alone! They follow me everywhere I go! I never get any privacy when I want it! Not only that, a few even talked about marriage!" Sasuke shuddered. "I'm thirteen years old for Kami's sake! I can't count how many times I've seen explicit drawings of me in notebooks or pledges of love written on the desks! I've even caught some following me home before! I wouldn't mind it so much if they learned to be a little bit more subtle! Why can't they see that I just want them to leave me alone?

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered, her mouth hanging open. Naruto was trying his best not to burst out laughing at the Uchiha's rant. This was a variation he found hilarious.

"I HATE FANGIRLS!" Sasuke declared, shouting it to the heavens. He pointed at Sakura. "And there's no way I'd ever consider going on a date with one!"

Naruto let out a few chuckles and glanced at Sakura. The girl was staring at her object of affection with wide eyes, appalled by his declaration. Naruto frowned a bit when she looked more than a little hurt by Sasuke's words. The Uchiha blushed and turned away from his new teammates, shocked and disgusted with himself for losing his cool and ranting like that. Naruto sighed. It was time he regained his bond with his teammates.

"If that's how you feel, this outing is perfect." Naruto smiled. Sakura and Sasuke both looked at him.

"What are you going on about now?" Sasuke glared at him.

"Sakura, how much do know about Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Before she could speak and begin what would become a long fangirl rant about how hot and great Sasuke was, Naruto added to his question. "How much do you know him as a person?"

"Oh! Um, er, well…" Sakura stuttered. She blushed when she realized she knew next to nothing about the boy bar his good looks and skills. She only other things she knew about were the things he mentioned in his introduction.

"And Sasuke, how much do you know about Sakura?" Naruto asked. When he was about start another fangirl hate speech, Naruto added to his question. "Not Sakura the fangirl, but Sakura the person?"

"Nothing… but she's still annoying." Sasuke admitted, turning away.

"Okay! We all know nothing about each other." Naruto smiled. "So, that's why I'm going to take both of you to Ichiraku's and order some ramen for us to eat. We will eat, talk, and bond like teammates are supposed to. Come on."

Sasuke and Sakura could only follow as Naruto grabbed their arms and led them to his favorite restaurant in the world.

X.X.X

"Teiuchi! Three bowls of ramen please!" Naruto called as he took his usual seat. Sasuke and Sakura sat next to his sides, the Uchiha to the right and the fangirl to the left. Naruto thought hard about what to say. He wanted his teammates' friendship so things could go back to the way they were somewhat. It was best for all of them.

"So, what do you guys think of our sensei?" Naruto asked, trying to start up conversation.

"I think he's too laidback and careless to be a sensei. He was pretty rude to us too." Sakura said, surprised she was humoring his conversation. "What's with the mask though?"

"Maybe he's got something to hide." Naruto chuckled, remembering the many times he and his team attempted to find out what was hidden underneath Kakashi's mask. "Maybe during tomorrow's test we can get him to take off his mask."

"Wonder what the test will be…" Sasuke muttered. Naruto smiled, surprised and happy at his sudden input.

"Despite his attitude, he is a jonin. It probably won't be as easy as we think." Naruto said. "After all, this whole careless attitude could just be a front to throw us off our guard."

"Possible." Sasuke agreed, seeing the sense in that plan.

"Well, we won't fall for any tricks, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura gushed, batting her eyes at him. The Uchiha shuddered, turning away from her.

Naruto sighed. They would never make any progress if this kept up. He had to end this.

"Sakura, just stop." Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes.

"W-What you talking about?" Sakura asked, glaring at Naruto. She was a bit surprised at his sudden change in attitude. Sasuke also raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"You said earlier there are certain people you want to impress, right?" Naruto said, gesturing to Sasuke. "You think you're going to impress anyone with what you're doing now?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura demanded, angry at the fact she was being lectured by the blonde idiot. Even if he had seemed to mature over the past day or two…

"Sakura, right now I can honestly say you are the weakest member in our team." Naruto said bluntly, not bothering to sugarcoat that fact. Sakura gasped and glared at him.

"I-I'm stronger than you, idiot!"

"Are you?" Naruto asked, arching an eyebrow and staring into her eyes.

"I… I…" Sakura's words died in her mouth. A few days back, she would have said she was much stronger than him with confidence. As she stared into his ocean blue eyes, she wasn't so sure anymore. She remembered his speech about becoming the hokage. There was something in his eyes she hadn't noticed before…

"Sasuke got respect not only through his looks and grades, but through training." Naruto said. "Hours of devoted training made people respect him."

"I AM an Uchiha." Sasuke stated proudly, smirking at the fact. Naruto glanced at him.

Oh yes, his Uchiha arrogance. He'd have to tone that down a bit too…

"Sasuke, being an Uchiha had nothing to do with it." Naruto sighed. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What did you…?" Sasuke trailed off. What did he mean? Uchiha were always strong. It was in their blood.

"Just because you're in a clan doesn't make you strong." Naruto said, staring at the boy. "Hard work, blood, sweat, and tears make a great ninja. Even if you weren't an Uchiha, if you trained the way you did now, you'd still be strong. I can make fun of it all I want, but the grades don't lie. Do you think you'd still get respect if you just lazed around and got bad grades? You're strong not because you're an Uchiha, but because you put in the effort to become a great ninja."

Sasuke just stared at him. That was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him. I made him feel more proud than just being an Uchiha. Hearing Naruto say his strength was his own and not because of his Uchiha blood… it was nice…

"Sakura, you're not going to get Sasuke's respect if you spend every moment fawning over him and worshiping the ground he stands on." Naruto said, turning back to her. "If you want certain people to acknowledge you, show them that they deserve your respect. Don't kiss up to them, because it won't work."

"…I…" Sakura was at a loss for words. Was this the same annoying idiot she hated in the academy?

Still, his words did hold some truth. She got good grades in the academy when it came to tests and such, but her grades in physical activity left a lot to be desired. She started to realize that all she was to Sasuke was an annoying fangirl. If she ever wanted him to respect her, she would have to train hard instead of following him around obsessively all the time. It was time to start treating him like a regular person rather than a god.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura began. The Uchiha boy gave her a cold glance.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for bothering you so much…" Sakura apologized, bowing her head slightly and surprising the hell out of the Uchiha. "I…I didn't take your feelings into account, and I know you can take care of yourself without me, but I'd really appreciate it if you gave me a chance to be your friend…"

"_Friend…?" _The boy thought, the very word sounding alien to him.

"Yeah, we're all friends here right?" Naruto smiled, catching the Uchiha in a headlock.

"Get off me!" Sasuke growled, pushing the boy off him. He turned away. "…But we are teammates. We'll eventually have to get to know each other anyway…"

Naruto smiled. It was a start. Sakura also looked happy at the boy's answer.

"Um, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. The Uchiha acknowledged her with a slight turn of his head. "You mentioned earlier that you wanted to kill your brother? What did you mean by that?"

Naruto frowned. He noticed Sasuke's eyes narrow and his fists clench. Maybe it wasn't the best time to bring up Itachi. All it would do is make the Uchiha clam back up. However, to his surprise, Sasuke did answer.

"He's the one who took everything from me…" Sasuke growled. "That massacre was his doing…"

Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other. They both knew he was referring to the Uchiha massacre.

"He's my reason to become stronger. I'll get strong enough to defeat him one day and avenge my clan." Sasuke said, reciting the same vow he had declared repeatedly over the years.

Naruto and Sakura looked at their teammate with sympathy. Sakura lowered her head, sorry to have brought up such a sore topic. Naruto looked at his best friend. He wouldn't let him despair again.

"Sasuke, we're a team now!" Naruto declared, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder again. Sasuke just glared at him, not in the mood. "We'll help you get stronger!"

"I highly doubt that." Sasuke scoffed.

"Start having more faith in us. Sometimes getting stronger requires help." Naruto smiled. This made the boy look up at him. "We're friends after all."

There was that word again. Friend…

"Y-Yes! We'll help Sasuke-kun get stronger!" Sakura added, smiling determinedly at the boy. "We'll all get stronger together! As a team!"

"As a… team…" Sasuke murmured.

"Yeah. Just one thing though…" Naruto said, his grin widening. "Since we're your friends, you've gotta take us with you when you fight the bastard!"

_And maybe I can show you it wasn't Itachi who was responsible for that massacre…_

Sasuke just stared at his teammates who smiled right back. He had never had friends before… no one to depend on… but now…!

"You don't have to bottle up your feelings around us." Naruto reassured, still smiling. He smirked. "Just don't come out though. I don't want you to express your feelings like that…"

"Screw off." Sasuke scoffed, though he smirked as he said it. Not an arrogant smirk, but a friendly one. He arched an eyebrow at Sakura who was giggling. "What's so funny?"

"I'm starting to believe Naruto…" Sakura laughed. "Are you gay, Sasuke-kun?"

"I agreed to come here with you, didn't I?" Sasuke smirked, causing the girl to laugh and blush.

"Actually, I dragged you here against your will, but…" Naruto chuckled. He glanced at Sakura a bit. "Say Sasuke, do you think Sakura would look good with short hair?"

"Sasuke-kun likes long hair though." Sakura replied, remembering what Ino and the others claimed they overheard once. "Right, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned his head towards his female teammate. She was pretty, he would admit to that, and while she looked fine with long hair, when he imagined her with shorter hair…

"…Actually, I think you would look good with short hair." Sasuke said, shocking the girl. He turned away, a little pink in the face. "It's just my opinion though, no need to go spreading it around…"

Naruto smiled at his friends' exchange. This was better than he could have hoped for. Sakura blushed and started to play with her pink locks while Sasuke waited patiently for his meal to be served.

_Maybe I really can change things this time._

"Order up!" Teiuchi announced, placing three bowls in front of the team.

"That took longer than usual, old man." Naruto smiled at one of the only adults who liked him in the past. "What gives?"

"I had to give you a chance to talk to your new teammates before I served your food. The minute I brought the ramen out you'd just ignore them in favor of eating." Teiuchi smiled. "Enjoy!"

Naruto smiled and dug into his meal. This was a good start. This was proof he could change things if he wanted, even if he didn't share his memories with everyone. Through his experiences he had learned, and he'd protect his friends this time around. Still, he couldn't do this alone, and he already had a few people he planned to share his memories with. He just prayed it would all work out in his favor.

X.X.X.X.X

"I'm home!"

Naruto stepped into his apartment, expecting Yuzura to greet him when he entered. He glanced around the room to find it empty. The demon container shrugged. Maybe she had gone out for a walk?

"Welcome home, Naruto-sama."

"Holy shit!"

Naruto jumped, spinning around to see his servant standing behind him with a startled expression on her face.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-sama?" Yuzura asked, quickly glancing around the area. "What has you so startled?"

"You. Sneaking up behind me." Naruto smiled, sighing as he calmed down. He stepped aside, letting the fox girl enter the house.

"How was your day?" Yuzura asked curiously.

"Better than expected." Naruto smiled.

He had left his teammates when it started to get dark. They had talked about future missions, tomorrow's test, about the other teams, and got to know each other better. Naruto was glad that Sakura and Sasuke got along so well together and with him. Things were almost like how they used to be before Orochimaru had corrupted his best friend and made him lust after power. They had smiled and laughed, and he had even gotten a few chuckles out of Sasuke. When they had all left to go home, he could say with confidence that they were his friends again.

"You're smiling, Naruto-sama."

"Yeah." Naruto grinned. "Just… being back here and seeing all of them again… I still can't get over it."

"It must be nice to see the people you've lost." Yuzura smiled. She her smile turned wistful. "I am grateful for new life… but I do miss my old friends…"

"Yuzura?"

"Ah, pay me no mind." Yuzura waved him off. "Just… just talking to myself."

Naruto looked at her. Come to think of it, he never inquired about her old life before. What kind of life did Yuzura have before dying? What were her other masters like if she had any? Just as he was about to ask these questions, Yuzura pulled out a carrier scroll.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Something I have retrieved for you." Yuzura replied, opening the scroll. She made a hand sign and a larger scroll appeared in front of her. She held the surprisingly large scroll out to him. "This is for you."

"It's pretty big." Naruto observed, taking the scroll from her. He'd have to carry it on his back if he wanted to use it. But something about the scroll bothered him. It actually looked kind of familiar…

It became clear when he noticed the symbol for "Forbidden" labeled on the front of it.

"Yuzura! Is this the Forbidden Arts Scroll!" Naruto asked frantically, hoping he was wrong.

"Yes. I thought it would be useful to you so I picked it up." Yuzura stated.

"Return it right now!" Naruto ordered, thrusting it back into her hands.

"Are you displeased? Did I do something wrong?" Yuzura asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You can't just steal the Forbidden Arts Scroll! ANBU will be all over the village looking for it!" Naruto explained frantically. "The general public isn't very fond of me during this time in my life. I've already stolen it before! I'll be on the top list of suspects!"

"Naruto-sama, this isn't the real Forbidden Arts Scroll you stole back from Mizuki." Yuzura said reassuringly, making the boy stop in his rant. "This is a copy I made."

"How did you make a copy?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"I snuck into the hokage's office and copied the original one." Yuzura answered proudly.

"How the hell did you sneak into the hokage's office without getting caught?" Naruto demanded.

"You underestimate my stealth, Naruto-sama." Yuzura smiled. "I asked some local foxes about the village layout, and I was able to navigate and sneak into the hokage's building."

"You asked local foxes?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"Inari Kitsune can communicate with other foxes." Yuzura stated. "I can also get them to run errands and ask for information. Animals see and hear things most humans do not."

"That's… that's pretty useful." Naruto said, marveling at the idea of being able to communicate with animals.

"As long as nobody finds out there is a copy, you needn't worry." Yuzura smiled. She handed the scroll back to Naruto.

"Thank you." Naruto said, looking down at the scroll.

This was a copy of the same scroll he had learned the Kage Bunshin technique from. The scroll had been created by the first hokage, with other kages after him adding their own forbidden arts. Naruto opened the scroll and skimmed through it. He glanced at the Dead Demon Consuming Seal for a moment, then moved on to the other techniques.

"My father was a seal master." Naruto said, talking more to himself than to Yuzura. "I wonder if I have his talent for performing seals…"

"Minato-sama once said that his son had more potential and strength than he had." Yuzura smiled. "I'm sure Naruto-sama can perform some seals if he tried."

"The thought is nice." Naruto said. "But I don't know the first thing about sealing techniques. It's not exactly my forte."

"You never know until you try."

"We'll see." Naruto sighed.

He paused in his reading and looked up at Yuzura. An idea was slowly starting to form in his head. Naruto suddenly wondered if he'd be able to successfully pass the bell test in his old body. He was sure that he'd become accustomed to fighting in his old body fairly quickly, but that wasn't the issue. His child body felt different than his older body, that's for sure, but if his memories had stayed, then what about his fighting abilities…?

"Say Yuzura… do you think you could hold your own in a fight against me?"

The Inari Kitsune blinked at her master's unexpected question. The only reason he would ask such a thing was if he was contemplating whether or not to fight with her. But for what possible reason would he want to fight her? Yuzura gave it a little bit of thought until her master's intentions dawned on her.

"I doubt I could defeat you in an actual fight, but I am confident in my fighting abilities." Yuzura smiled, tapping the kodachi she carried at all times. "You want to test your abilities, yes?"

"I want to test my limits. And get used to fighting in this kid body again." Naruto clarified. He smiled. "I didn't expect to go through puberty twice, you know."

"It was something you never anticipated, I'm sure." Yuzura giggled at her master's joke.

"I want to know what I can do." Naruto said, clenching his fists in front of him. "I'm wondering just how many of the techniques I learned in my past life are available to me now."

"I understand." Yuzura nodded. "Where shall we go to do this?"

"There's a clearing in the forest where I used to train before joining team seven." Naruto answered. "Let's hurry it up. I want to go to bed early so I won't be tired tomorrow."

X.X.X.X.X

Naruto looked over the training ground. It looked the same. Trees surrounded the clearing in which he and his servant now stood. He turned towards Yuzura. The fox girl slowly drew her kodachi from its sheath.

"You're going to use that on me?" Naruto asked, remembering that Sasuke's sword had impaled him in his old life. Seeing a sword being used against him again made him feel… uneasy.

"It is what I use to fight." Yuzura replied, smiling at him reassuringly. "I wouldn't think of hurting Naruto-sama in any way. This is for my own defense, not offense. I can even make things safer."

The jinchuriki watched as she pulled out her carrier scroll and summoned something that looked like a wooden sheath. Yuzura slowly covered the blade part with the wooden sheath. This way, she wouldn't be able to cut Naruto.

"The most I can do now is break bones." Yuzura assured.

"Not the most reassuring words, but it's better than getting cut." Naruto smirked. He reached in his back pouch. "Get ready!"

"I already have!" Yuzura retorted, taking a stance and pointing her covered blade at her master.

Naruto hurled three shuriken towards the fox girl. She was quick to dodge, and her speed surprised him. Naruto crouched and propelled himself forward, rushing towards his opponent while making a familiar hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Two clones poofed into existence, both of them off on his opposite sides. Naruto grabbed both their arms and threw them forward, sending chakra to his arms to add strength and velocity to his throw. Yuzura reacted quickly to the two clones coming her way. She immediately sidestepped and swung her sword down as one of the clones passed by her, slamming her blade into the clone's back. The clone grunted and dispelled immediately as the blade hit him. The other clone came straight for her with a kunai in his hands. Yuzura ducked when he took a swing at her. Yuzura's leg shot up, hitting the clone right under the chin. The clone grunted and was thrown off balance, giving Yuzura enough time to jump up and plunge the hilt of her shortsword into the clone's forehead. He disappeared in a puff of smoke. While she had been focused on her two attackers, she hadn't forgotten about the original. Yuzura raised her sword, blocking Naruto's fist with the wooden sheath. Naruto pulled back and unleashed a flurry of punches towards the girl, all of which she dodged with surprising agility and ease. Her ears twitched when her heightened fox senses felt something in the earth below her. Just as a Naruto clone burst out of the ground with a fist aimed directly at her face, Yuzura performed a quick backflip, catching the clone in the jaw as she flipped backwards. After hearing the clone dispel, she did a couple more backflips until she was a few meters distance away from Naruto.

"Well, my chakra reserves are fine and my speed is okay, but not as fast as I used to be." Naruto muttered.

He smirked. Maybe his speed didn't go down, but he was just slow in comparison to his servant. Yuzura's technique and speed surprised him. Her movements were graceful and she used that sword expertly.

"You're a great fighter, Yuzura!" Naruto complimented, smiling at the girl.

"I am honored to hear you say that, Naruto-sama!" Yuzura beamed, bowing to his comment.

"Now, let's hope you're quick enough to dodge this attack!" Naruto declared, performing his signature jutsu to summon one shadow clone.

_Time to see what I can still do!_

Naruto held out his hand to the clone, exerting his chakra. The clone started waving his hands around the original's hand like a shell, shaping and molding the chakra that was being released. Naruto rotated and stabilized the chakra as the clone shaped it and kept it in place. The clone dispelled when a ball of spinning chakra was left in Naruto's hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, holding the ball above his head in triumph.

He had first accomplished this feat when he was a kid, so it was no surprise that he couldn't pull it off. Still, if he could use the Rasengan it meant a lot of his old jutsu was still available to him. Naruto would have to try the more advanced techniques now.

Applying chakra to his feet, Naruto dashed forward, accelerating towards Yuzura with his hand outstretched, the Rasengan aimed towards her. Yuzura jumped out of the way just as Naruto slammed the ball down on the ground before her. The ground exploded beneath him. Naruto smiled as the Rasengan's display of power filled him with pride and remembrance. Knowing that one of his best jutsu was still available to him gave him lots of hope.

"Impressive technique, Naruto-sama." Yuzura commented, brushing the dust off her kimono. "So this is the technique your father Minato-sama had created."

"It wasn't completed by him, but I'm glad he left such a great technique behind for me to learn." Naruto grinned. He immediately summoned two more clones. "But I've developed my own techniques for my father's jutsu! Let me show you!"

Naruto held his hand out again. The two clones immediately began shelling the Rasengan as it began to take form again. Although, he could create a regular Rasengan with just one clone, he needed two clones to improve it. Still, he had developed this technique when he was older. Would his younger self be able to handle the force of the Rasengan when it was enhanced with his wind-natured chakra?

"You never know until you try!" Naruto declared determinedly, echoing Yuzura's words from before.

The two clones disappeared after the ball was formed. Naruto pumped chakra into his legs and propelled himself towards Yuzura a second time. The fox girl jumped backwards as he brought his hand down.

The ball exploded with more power than before, surprising Yuzura with the increased force. Were it not for her quick reflexes and agile movements, she would have lost her balance and taken the aftermath of explosion. The earth rose and cracked beneath the demon container. A huge crater was left to serve as evidence to how much force and power the Rasengan had when it had wind chakra inside it.

Naruto was left in the center of the crater. He slowly pulled his hand out of the earth. He stared at his palm, which was now shaking. His entire arm was felt numb, but he felt tiny pangs and stings on certain parts of his arm. The blonde sighed.

"Looks like I can't use that Rasengan as successively as I thought." Naruto grumbled. He could probably do about two more until his arm broke. A child's body did have its limitations. Naruto's eyes narrowed. He had to see if the Rasenshuriken was available at least.

Naruto jumped out of the crater. Yuzura stood on the opposite side of the field, her kodachi pointed at him in a declaration of challenge. The demon container smirked and summoned another pair of shadow clones. He held out his hand as one clone mixed in his wind-natured chakra while the other shaped it. Slowly but surely, the Rasengan started to take on the shape of a giant shuriken. Naruto winced as the Rasengan's spinning blades got bigger. This technique was a double-edged sword since it hurt him whenever he used it. Yuzura watched in awe at Naruto's performance, amazed he was able to use the Rasengan in such a way. The two clones disappeared. Naruto held the spinning Rasengan high above his head. He would have to do it quick. He could already feel his energy start to fade. He brought his arm back as he prepared to throw it.

"Wind release: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto shouted, bringing the Rasengan forward.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He cried out and faltered in mid throw, causing the Rasengan to hit the ground in front of him. The ground was sliced and then exploded when the Rasengan hit the earth. Naruto was blown backwards into a tree by the sheer force from the aftershock of the attack. Yuzura gasped when she saw her master hit the tree and sink to its base.

"Naruto-sama!" Yuzura cried, rushing over to the fallen teen.

"Dammit! It's… it's my arm…!" Naruto cursed, holding his right arm with had a deep cut in the upper forearm. Blood poured out of the wound, causing his arm to throb in pain.

"Let me see." Yuzura said, gingerly taking his arm and bringing it towards her. A green glow emitted from her hand as she placed it over his wound.

"You know healing jutsu?" Naruto asked, watching as the blood stopped flowing out of his wound.

"A little. It should numb the area around the wound and keep it from bleeding, but I can't close it up." Yuzura replied. "I'll stitch you up properly when we get back to your apartment."

Naruto watched dumbly as Yuzura tore off a part of her kimono and wrap it around his wound.

"Yuzura?"

"This should keep the wound from bleeding again at least until we get back to your apartment." Yuzura said, smiling at him.

"You… you didn't have to do that…" Naruto said, blushing at her touching action.

"Of course I did. As your servant, it is my duty to make sure my master is taken care of. I'll always be here to heal your wounds." Yuzura smiled. "Why don't we head back?"

"Sounds good." Naruto grinned, looking up at the night sky.

Yuzura removed the wooden guard on her kodachi and resealed it inside her carrier scroll before returning her weapon to its scabbard. As Naruto got up, his legs suddenly lost their energy, causing him to fall forward.

"Woah!"

"Naruto-sama!"

Naruto felt his face hit something soft. He was surprised at the softness of whatever it was he hit, and even more so when he didn't want to leave its presence. It was nice and warm and he felt himself get a bit excited. The boy sighed contently, momentarily forgetting himself and enjoying this feeling. After a few seconds of bliss, Naruto's eyes widened when he realized where his head was nestled.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto tried to spring away from her but her hands behind his head kept him in place. The boy blushed. His head was nestled in between Yuzura's chest. While her breasts weren't big, she was certainly more developed than most girls that would be considered in her age group, appearance wise. It was fair to say that she was at least a C-cup.

"S-Sorry about this Yuzura."

"I don't mind." The fox girl smiled.

Naruto groaned. This was to be expected. The Rasenshuriken technique required a lot of chakra, and even if he used it once it still had the capability of draining all his energy. It certainly didn't help that he had fired off two Rasengan prior to using the technique.

"Let's get back to my apartment." Naruto sighed. "I don't suppose you wouldn't mind helping me get there without falling down?"

"It would be my pleasure, Naruto-sama."

"Thanks. Could you let go of my head now?" Naruto asked, sweatdropping as Yuzura released him.

He placed his uninjured arm around her shoulders. Slowly, the two made their way back to his apartment.

X.X.X.X.X

* * *

A/N: Still loving how everything is shaping up. There will be much more going on in the next chapter. I've always wanted to give Sasuke a fangirl hate speech…

The added scenario was the fight scene with Yuzura and Naruto testing his limits with the Rasengan. That wasn't supposed to happen until next chapter, but I figured I'd add it as a thank you to all my reviewers. It really gave me a chance to experiment with writing a fight scene. Was it any good?

Now, I think that using the normal Rasengan and wind-enhanced Rasengan while keeping the Rasenshuriken unavailable to him is reasonable, and why? Naruto could use the normal Rasengan when he was a kid, and since he already knows the trick to infusing his wind affinity into his chakra, the Wind Rasengan being available should make sense. Rasenshuriken is excluded because as a young adult he broke his arm when he used it for the first time against Kakuzu, and since he's a kid again it would put too much of a strain on his body and quite possibly sever a limb. He got lucky this time. Also, info concerning his use of Sage Mode will be explained next chapter, so don't say I missed that.

Next chapter Naruto and his team will take the bell test and Naruto will have a certain conversation with a certain someone who hasn't really made an appearance thus far in this story. In addition to that…

Naruto will be giving someone's memories back! Who do you think it will be? Some of you may already have an idea, but you won't really find out who until next chapter.

The next chapter, like the rest before hand, IS WRITTEN UP ALREADY. When it will be posted is up to you guys. If I get even more reviews for this chapter than the last one, I guarantee you all that it will be up next weekend. I believe it is the one chapter you guys will really want to read.

Anywho, thank you all once again. I hit over a hundred reviews in three chapters. I thank each and every one of you for reading this story and taking the time to share your thoughts on it. You all inspire me. See you next time.

Kiiam


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sweet! So many reviews! Thank you all for commenting and sharing your thoughts.

I'm just gonna say, I really liked how this chapter turned out. Enjoyed writing it from start to finish. I'll bring in someone that hasn't really been mentioned up until this point, and Naruto's team will take the bell test! Also, who will Naruto choose to give his memories to? That's all included in this chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it. Enjoy.

* * *

**Issues with Teamwork and Memory**

"Yeow! Ow! Ow!"

Naruto bit his lip as Yuzura stitched his wound. The girl giggled at his distressed state. She didn't know that her master was uncomfortable around needles.

"I'm almost done." Yuzura giggled as she was finishing her last few stitches.

"Good! I hate stitches." Naruto grumbled. Yuzura giggled again, making Naruto glare at her. "What's so funny to you?"

"It's just… Naruto-sama can act like such a child at times." Yuzura laughed lightly as she finished with his stitches.

"Hey! In case you haven't noticed I am a kid, er… a kid again, anyway." Naruto said, giving Yuzura a mock glare. Naruto glanced at the closed wound. "Thanks."

"I'm happy I could help." Yuzura smiled. Leaning forward a bit, she flicked Naruto's forehead.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked, giving her a playful look.

"What were you thinking when you used a technique like that?" Yuzura chided playfully, her fox ears twitching a bit. "It's stupid to use a technique that you know could hurt you. It's a miracle that your chakra circulatory system wasn't damaged at all."

"Yes, I'm so lucky. Let's all laugh at the guy who's afraid of needles and stitches and used a technique that could cut off his arm!" Naruto smirked, making Yuzura break out into another fit of giggles. "It was to see how many of my old techniques were still available to me. A child's body is more limited than a young adult's, you know."

"I suppose you won't be using that technique again then, will you?"

"Unfortunately, no." Naruto sighed. "I can probably use other Rasengan techniques, but I can't use my wind chakra without getting hurt. I can probably use the regular Rasengan with wind chakra once or twice, but using the Rasenshuriken is out of the question. Not only would it drain all my energy, but I'd probably break or sever my arm doing so. I got lucky."

"Don't make a mistake so early on. They'll greatly influence what happens in the future." The Inari Kitsune warned him, fixing her master with a serious gaze.

"I know, I know." Naruto nodded, knowing that she wasn't just referring to his arm.

If this was how using the Rasenshuriken affected his body as a kid, he wouldn't be able to use it for a few years. Not only that, but using senjutsu and going into Sage mode was also out of the question. Since he was back to being a kid and hadn't gone through sage training yet, Naruto knew he couldn't balance his physical and spiritual energy with natural energy. Even if he could he would still need the special toad oil found only at Mount Myoboku that allowed natural energy to enter his body. He hadn't even made a summoning contract with the toads yet. Plus, he doubted he could achieve Sage mode as a kid anyway. If he could, he'd be able to fire off Rasenshurikens like no tomorrow without any fear of getting hurt.

Putting techniques that were currently unavailable to him aside, Naruto thought about the people he could trust with his memories. He had many prospects before, but he had narrowed down the candidates since Yuzura warned him about who he shared his memories with. He could count the number of candidates with one hand now. Speaking of which, he had already met with one of them…

"Yuzura, I may need your help tomorrow." Naruto said solemnly, looking into her violet eyes.

"Ah, do you want to share your memories with someone?" The girl asked, her ears fox ears twitching and ready to listen to his words.

"Yes. I've thought long and hard about who can really help us." Naruto replied. "I've decided who I want to share my memories with."

The people he had in mind numbered no more than five. Yuzura could see why he picked the people he did, but some of them could prove to be a little bit of a gamble.

"I see. You're absolutely sure? I can't erase their memories if you change your mind." Yuzura warned.

"I know. I'm confident in the people I've chosen. They're people who I know I can trust with my life and help me change things. They trusted me in my past life, so why should now be any different?" Naruto reasoned.

The boy sighed and climbed into bed. Yuzura took the futon again. Naruto turned out the lamp.

"Will you be requiring a breakfast tomorrow, Naruto-sama?"

"I'd like that, if you wouldn't mind making me one." Naruto smiled through the darkness. There was no way in hell he was skipping out on another delicious home cooked meal for some test. There was no reason to starve himself since he already knew what the test was.

"Of course not." Came Yuzura's cheerful reply.

"Thanks. By the way…"

"Yes?"

"You're a really good sparring partner." Naruto grinned. "Would you mind fighting me again some time?"

"If that is what Naruto-sama wishes, I'd be happy to." Yuzura smiled. "Maybe I could teach you how to use a sword as well…"

"Ha. Maybe you could." Naruto chuckled as he closed his eyes. That was actually a pretty appealing prospect when he thought about it. "Good night, Yuzura."

"Sweet dreams, Naruto-sama."

Naruto smiled. While he was looking forward to some much needed rest, there was one more thing he had to do before going to bed…

_There's one more person I have to talk to…_

He opened his eyes. Naruto smiled as he looked around the dark, metal hallway with pipes above. Ankle deep in water, he stared up at the giant cage in front of him.

"Hey furball, you awake?" Naruto called out.

Two giant red eyes looked at him through the cage. The eyes that belonged to the nine-tailed demon fox, the Kyuubi no Youko.

"**You…"**

"So, do you remember anything?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

A rumbling chuckle came from the demon sealed inside the cage.

"…**You really fucked up, didn't you Kit?"**

Naruto smirked. He chuckled lightly to himself.

"I suppose we did."

"**We?"**

Naruto looked up at the demon fox, catching his annoyed tone. The fox was glaring down at his host. His good humor had vanished. Naruto grimaced. His optimistic attitude had been crushed by the demon in less than two seconds.

"**I had NOTHING to do with that little plan of yours. The plan that worked SO well, might I add." **The Kyuubi growled, chuckling a bit near the end.

The jinchuriki held his ground, glaring back at the demon inside him. And here he thought that after having his soul eaten by the ten-tailed beast and having his body become nothing more than a mere puppet for Madara to use would have made the fox a little bit more cooperative. The demon's tone and attitude had Naruto more than a little irked. Not to mention his little jab had hurt him more than he'd admit.

"We have to work together." Naruto said, putting a leash on his anger towards the fox and tried to make peace instead.

"**Do we now?"**

"I need your help." Naruto said solemnly.

"**You need MY help? There's a surprise!" **The Kyuubi laughed sarcastically. **"When HAVEN'T you needed my help?"**

"You know what's coming. You know what will happen if we don't do anything." Naruto said, clenching his teeth as he tried to contain his anger. "Please. For both our sakes, we need to work together this time."

"**How about I see you grovel a bit then?" **Kyuubi purred, his laughter echoing in Naruto's ears. **"Go on mortal. Get on your knees and beg me to help you!"**

"CUT THE CRAP!" Naruto screamed, letting his anger loose and slamming his fists against the bars of the Kyuubi's cell. He ignored the demon's threatening growl and glared up at the demon, not even bothering to hide his furious expression. "We BOTH died last time. You need me just as much as I need you!"

"**Don't flatter yourself." **The Kyuubi scoffed. **"I have never needed you. Were it not for this seal and my forced imprisonment, there would have been a lot less trouble for the both of us. In some ways I envy Sanbi for the few years he went without a host, even if all he did was sleep under a rock at the bottom of the ocean."**

"That's actually another thing I wanted to talk to you about." Naruto said, his mentioning of the three-tailed demon beast reminding him another point he had to bring up.

"**I know what you're thinking." **The Kyuubi said, chuckling to himself. **"You want to get in touch with the other demon containers… don't you?"**

"I know some of them are still out there." Naruto said, thinking of the containers he had met in his old life. "Gaara, Bee, Utakata… and there's bound to be more still alive! Individually we couldn't stop the Akatsuki but together we might be able to! If all the demon containers and their Bijuus fought together then we'd definitely have enough strength to fight the Akatsuki! If I got to them before they did then maybe…!"

"**You're delusional, Kit." **The Kyuubi interrupted, cutting the boy off. **"Like your other plan, you have put no thought into this new one. How will you locate or contact the other demon containers? The Ichibi container is the only one you knew on a personal level, and you won't meet the Hachibi or Rokubi containers for another few years. You do not know the location of the other containers. Even if you had some way to contact them, would they believe your story of their future deaths?"**

"If I give them my memories they would!" Naruto said, desperately trying to get the Kyuubi to sympathize with him. "The others will help me! No one will have to die this time around!"

"**Okay, let's say they help you. But if the Akatsuki defeated them in the past, what's stopping them from defeating and capturing again?" **Kyuubi asked, smirking down at his host. **"They couldn't hold their own against the Akatsuki before. Hell, what makes you think that you can defeat Madara if he killed you last time?"**

"It will be different." Naruto seethed. "And I say again, if the containers are all together we stand a better chance of surviving! The Akatsuki only got them last time because the others were alone!"

"**You're fighting for a lost cause." **The Kyuubi chuckled. Naruto glared at the demon. **"No matter what you do, things will be the same. You will die, just like before. Your friends will die, just like before. You didn't have the strength then, so what makes you think that you have the power to change things now? Just because you know about the possible future doesn't mean you can change it."**

"I refuse to believe that." Naruto as he shook his head and glared back at the demon. "I'm not just going to sit around and do nothing about it. I've already made changes, small ones, but those differences are proof that things can be changed!

"**You can't change the future. You're just a weak, inferior moral soul incapable of protecting those around you." **The Kyuubi snickered.

"Why you…" Naruto seethed, that remark reminding him again of his failure.

"**And also, don't group me together with you. The only relationship we have is that we both share the same body. However, we can rectify that."**

"What?"

"**You know how to break the seal, don't you? You remember how to release me." **The Kyuubi gave the blonde a twisted smile. **"No harm will come to you if you release me. Your body will be yours and I will regain my old one. It would be best for both of us. You learned the technique in your old life. I'll even do you a favor if you do…"**

"Oh? And what could you possibly do for me?" Naruto glowered.

"**Release me, then I'll find Madara and take him out for you." **The Kyuubi purred. **"Just think… all your problems will automatically disappear when I kill that insect. What do you say…?"**

Naruto just stared at the demon. The Kyuubi smirked, thinking he had won the human over. The fox's smugness disappeared when he noticed the corners of his host's mouth twitch.

"…You're joking." Naruto smirked at the fox. To the demon's surprise and anger, the boy started to laugh.

"**What's so funny…?" **The beast asked with a dangerous edge to his tone.

"Look at you, acting all high and mighty. Your arrogance is sickening." Naruto laughed. "You're a _fucking_ _joke_."

"**What was that?"**

"It's just funny! You go and tell me I can't change things, but then you turn around and say you'll kill Madara for me, like it's some common chore." Naruto said, glaring up at the demon with a smirk on his lips. "I just remembered… that plan of mine. You were included in it, weren't you? Bee and I had released you and Hachibi. We were going to fight Madara together. We thought that two tailed beasts would be able to take him on easy. You had always wanted to return to the real world and get revenge on the one who had used you, but the minute you got out, you ran. You ran the minute you saw Madara.

"**Impudent brat! Demons do not run!" **Kyuubi snarled.

"Oh, but you did! You came back, but only after Bee had been killed and the Hachibi's soul had been absorbed." Naruto said, shaking his head. "What was it? Didn't want to fight together with a fellow demon? Wanted to get back at my dad for sealing you inside me by abandoning us during the battle? Did you just hate the thought of taking orders from a lowly human? Or ere you afraid of Madara taking over your mind and using you as his tool again? Tell me, which was it…?"

"**You… you… HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THIS!" **Kyuubi roared. The bars on the cage shook but Naruto couldn't have cared less. He couldn't break through the seal. It was the demon's turn to be on the receiving end. **"I WOULD HAVE CRUSHED THAT BUG! AND I DO NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM INFERIOR HUMANS!"**

"You are so full of shit." Naruto spat venomously, ignoring the demon's roars. "You abandoned us, then came back and got your mind raped for a _second _time. Hachibi was able to resist the Sharingan's control, but you didn't last more than five seconds. You literally just handed your soul over to him."

Naruto stared deep into the harsh red eyes of the demon that was inside of him. For the first time in his life, he wasn't afraid to look into those bloody red orbs.

"You sounded pretty casual when you said you'd kill Madara for me." Naruto said. "Tell me though, what's to stop him from taking over your mind and using you as a tool just like before?"

"**I WOULD KILL HIM BEFORE HE GOT THE CHANCE!"**

"Sure you would." Naruto said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You go and tell me I can't change things. You tell me that I'm weak. So then if you're so confident things will be the same for me, what makes you think things will be different for you?"

"**YOU INSOLENT LITTLE…!"**

"I'll use your own words. What makes you think you have the strength to change things now when you couldn't back then?" Naruto smirked. "Face it. This cage is where you're safest. If I let you out, what's to stop Madara from making you his puppet again?"

"**BRAT!" **The Kyuubi hissed.

Naruto sighed. He suddenly felt his anger and disgust disappear. He hadn't talked about his past life that much, and bringing up and remembering so many memories was actually making him tired. Naruto shook his head and looked up at the demon tiredly. He just remembered, he had wanted the demon to help him…

"Kyuubi, you need to throw away that arrogance and pride and face facts. We need to help each other out if we want to increase our chances of survival this time around. Despite what I say, I'm willing to work together. And right now, I think it's your only option." Naruto said, turning away from his demon. "I'm not letting you go this time. Until you decide to help me out, you're staying inside that cage and with me."

"**DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME, HUMAN!" **The Kyuubi roared again. **"YOU'RE TRYING TO ORDER ME AROUND? YOU'RE POWERLESS WITHOUT ME! AND NOW YOU DENY ME MY FREEDOM? I PROMISE, THE MOMENT I GET OUT OF THIS CAGE AND KILL MADARA, I'LL BE COMING FOR YOU!"**

"You won't be getting out any time soon." Naruto said, listening to the demon smash his claws against the cage in a vain attempt to get at his host. He knew as long as the seal was there, the Kyuubi had no way of hurting him. "If I die, you'll die with me. If you want to survive, you're going to have fight together with me whether you like it or not."

Naruto sighed. He had really hoped that the demon would help him. He had hoped that their knowledge of the past would help him forge a bond with the fox. He had been wrong. Naruto knew that he would need the demon's power to fight against Madara, but there was no way he would get any help now. Naruto turned back towards the raging demon fox. The demon roared furiously at him.

"**HUMAN! YOU'LL FAIL! EVERYONE CLOSE TO YOU WILL DIE, JUST LIKE BEFORE! YOU ARE WEAK! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING! AND WHEN YOU COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME, BEGGING FOR MY HELP, I'LL JUST LAUGH! YOU WILL DIE!"**

"If that's what you want to believe, then go ahead." Naruto murmured. "But just remember, we'll either fight together, or die together. In the end it's your choice."

Naruto closed his eyes, the Kyuubi's furious roar echoing in his ears. When he reopened his eyes, he found himself staring up at the ceiling of his apartment. The sound of Yuzura's soft breathing replaced the sound of the Kyuubi's angry cries. Naruto closed his eyes again.

_You won't be the one threatening me this time, Kyuubi. I'll patiently wait for the day we can truly understand each other and fight together. Until that day comes, you'll have to be my prisoner. I can't let Madara get to you this time. Right now, the safest place for you is the cage within me. I hope you change your ways before the day comes for when we fight Madara again. If you don't, then it's very possible both of us will lose our lives for a second time…_

With those final thoughts, Naruto fell asleep.

X.X.X.X.X

It was ten minutes until seven when Naruto finally arrived at training ground number one. Sakura and Sasuke had arrived at five o'clock sharp, and both looked tired and hungry. Naruto chuckled when he heard growls coming from their stomachs. If only they could've had those extra hours of sleep and a little bit of the delicious breakfast he had gotten. It wasn't their fault. His teammates hadn't yet become aware of Kakashi's tendency to arrive late to pretty much anything.

The jinchuriki sighed as he thought about the previous night and about his chat with the Kyuubi. The demon probably hated him even more than he did before. Even though he wanted to find some way to get the demon on his side, there was no way he'd be able to do that any time soon.

The fox did bring up another pressing issue though. Other than Gaara who would show up during the chunin exams, he had no way to contact or locate the other demon containers. He hadn't even met all of them. Utakata and the Sanbi were somewhere in Kirigakure, and he knew getting a hold of Bee was next to impossible when he was in Kumogakure. Naruto also remembered that Bee had once mentioned off hand that the two-tailed demon container had also been in Kumo with him. The two, four, five, and seven-tailed demon containers were the ones he had never actually met face to face. How was he supposed to find them?

Naruto shook his head and grinned at his friends. Thinking about it wouldn't change anything. He would have plenty of time to think how to get a hold of the other containers later. Right now, he had to focus on his friends and the bell test that was soon to come.

"Naruto! Where have you been!" Sakura demanded, noticing the boy as he made his way towards them.

"Sorry. I woke up late." Naruto smiled. "But it's nice to know you were eagerly waiting for me here."

"I-Idiot! It's only because we'd fail if you didn't show up!" Sakura waved him off, even if her cheeks were a bit pink.

Naruto raised his eyebrows when he noticed something about her appearance had changed, and he was mildly surprised that he hadn't noticed and pointed it out earlier.

"You cut your hair." Naruto stated, noticing her hairstyle was back to the way he remembered.

"Y-Yeah. We did talk about it yesterday, and I was kinda curious about how I'd look if my hair was shorter so…" Sakura trailed off, playing with her shortened locks. "Maybe I cut it too short?"

"Nope. It looks great. Really suits you." Naruto grinned, making Sakura blush.

"W-Well, thanks." Sakura smiled, happy at receiving a compliment. She cast a side glance over at Sasuke, who was leaning against one of the three posts in the center of the field trying to look cool. "I wonder if Sasuke-kun likes it…"

"I don't know, let's ask him." Naruto said. "Yo, Sasuke-teme! Did you notice Sakura's new hairstyle?"

"Huh?" The boy looked up at them in a daze, still a bit groggy from his lack of sleep. He blinked a few times then shrugged. "Yeah, it suits her."

This was the first compliment the Uchiha had ever given to a girl. This causal, blunt answer was enough to make Sakura sigh, swoon, and fall completely in love with her new hairstyle. Naruto smiled, glad his teammates were getting along and that Sasuke was showing some emotion. He stepped over to where the boy was.

"You look like shit." Naruto snickered. Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut up. I got up way too early and had nothing to eat. Sue me." The boy bit back, not in any mood to deal with his teammate's snarky attitude. His hunger was also putting him in a much fouler mood than usual. "What took you? Sensei said five o'clock and it's almost seven."

"Yeah, well, I had to eat breakfast first." Naruto shrugged.

"You ate breakfast? But sensei told us not to!" Sakura pointed out, joining the conversation. Naruto gave another shrug.

"I thought he was joking."

His two teammates stared at him with blank looks on their faces.

"What? I'm not skipping out on breakfast just because he told me to. Sensei seemed like a pretty laidback guy so I figured he wouldn't mind." Naruto said defensively. They would have made the same choice if they had the chance to taste his foxy companion's food. "Besides, it's not me you should shout at for being late. Do you see our sensei anywhere?"

"Ugh! I know!" Sakura huffed, crossing her arms angrily. "He's been almost two hours late!"

"He gave the impression that he was a bit careless, but this is ridiculous." Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto chuckled. Poor bastards. Both of his teammates groaned when their stomachs rumbled again. Good thing he came prepared.

"You know, I have some instant ramen with me." Naruto grinned, taking out a carrier scroll. He immediately summoned two cups of the good stuff from the scroll. "I always carry some with me when I get hungry. I can give them to you guys if you want."

"Ramen for breakfast…?" Sakura looked at him disbelievingly. Who had ramen for breakfast? Her expression turned longing when another growl came from her stomach. Sasuke was also looking at the cups with desire in his eyes.

"Sasuke can use a fire jutsu or something to cook them. So, want some?" Naruto asked. His two teammates looked at each other, trying to decide whether to give in to their hunger or listen to their sensei's warning. Naruto rolled his eyes. "You guys need energy if we're going to pass this test. Plus, you've been waiting for two hours. Who's to say we won't be waiting around for another two?"

They couldn't resist. Sasuke performed a quick fire jutsu to heat up the ramen and their meals were finished in a few minutes. Both his teammates sighed in contentment and patted their stomachs, not quite full, but satisfied with the quick meal and energy it had given them.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura smiled. Sasuke nodded in thanks, but still looked a bit ticked off.

"Now if only our sensei would show up…" Sasuke grumbled.

As if on cue, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. Team seven glared at their sensei, who seemed to ignore them in favor of reading a small orange book he held in his hand.

"Where have you been, Sensei?" Sakura demanded, clearly expressing her irritation at his extreme lateness.

"Hm? Oh… well you see," Kakashi began. "When I woke up this morning, I tried-"

"Save it." Sakura sighed, already seeing through the man's bullshit. "I don't know why I even bothered asking…"

Kakashi's eye crinkled as he smiled beneath his mask. "Well, you all seem to have more energy than I expected."

"Just eager to start the test, Sensei!" Naruto beamed at him.

"Hm. You don't say." Kakashi mused, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"What is the test exactly?" Sasuke asked.

"Well," Kakashi began. "You'll all be trying to get these bells from me." The copy nin pointed to two small, silver bells attached to his belt. He also pulled out a small alarm clock. "All of you have until this clock hits noon to get the bells from me. If you each manage to grab one, then you pass the test."

"But… but sensei, there are only two bells." Sakura pointed out.

"Then I guess only two of you can pass, while the other…" Kakashi paused. "Has their lunch confiscated and has to go hungry."

He expected more of a reaction from people who had no breakfast and had woken up so early, but all his students seemed to take the threat in stride. Kakashi was surprised by their lack of interest and worry.

"So… we have to try and grab a bell for ourselves then, that's it?" Sasuke asked.

"In a nutshell…" Kakashi nodded, though Sasuke felt that there was more to the test than he mentioned. "But failure rate is pretty high…"

Naruto smirked. This time he wouldn't end up being tied to the post. But if he was going to trick his sensei and get his teammates to work together to pass, he'd have to put on a bit of a show…

"Everybody, the test begins when I say go." Kakashi said, watching his students tense and prepare themselves. "Ready… set-!"

Mimicking his action in the past, Naruto immediately launched a kick at Kakashi's face. The jonin quickly blocked his attack, twisted his arm behind his back and held the boy in place. Sasuke and Sakura just stared in awe at the display.

"I didn't say go yet…" Kakashi said simply, letting go of the exuberant youth. Naruto flashed him a quick grin and stepped back in place between his friends.

"Wow…" Sakura whispered in awe.

"He's fast… I didn't even see him move!" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"That hasty attitude could cost you your life one day, Naruto." Kakashi scolded him. The boy just stared back at him. The jonin smiled under his mask. "But it's good to know that you won't be holding back on me. The test will begin in… GO!"

Just as Sasuke was about to go hide in the trees and Sakura was about to jump into the bushes, Naruto quickly grabbed their wrists and ran into the forest with his teammates in tow. Kakashi watched them run away with an eyebrow raised in mild wonder and curiosity.

"Now I wonder what that was about…" Kakashi wondered. He shrugged and pulled out his favorite orange book.

Meanwhile in the forest, Sasuke and Sakura had finally gotten Naruto to let go of them and proceeded to berate him for dragging them away from the battleground.

"Dobe, what the hell was that for?" Sasuke demanded. "We need to get those bells!"

"I realize that, but you guys were going to split up so I had to keep us together somehow!" Naruto argued, glaring at the Uchiha. Both his teammates gave him questioning looks. "We'll never get those bells going at him individually. He's too fast. We have to act like a team would and start working together."

"Wait… you mean that kick earlier was just to see how fast he was?" Sakura asked, mildly impressed by the blonde's tactics.

"Yep." Naruto smiled. Though this time it was more to show his teammates how fast their sensei was and to give them a reason to work together. The first time around it had just been him being impatient. So was he actually lying when he said it was tactics…?

"Well, we've established the fact that he's too fast to be caught easily, so did you already have a plan in mind?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto expectantly.

"Heh heh… I didn't think that far ahead." Naruto smiled sheepishly. He turned towards Sakura. "Which is why I was hoping you'd come up with a plan for us."

"Me?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, when it comes to academics and knowledge in the field, you probably know more than me and Sasuke combined." Naruto said seriously. "It should be no problem for you to come up with some way to get the bells."

"I… I guess I could give it a shot." Sakura said uneasily. This would be her first real test, and a chance to impress Sasuke! That, and she couldn't disappoint Naruto when he was putting his faith in her.

"One other thing." Naruto added, catching both of his teammates' attention. "This might help with your strategy."

Naruto quickly performed his favorite hand seal and summoned a shadow clone. Sakura hit him over the head. Naruto sighed. He had almost thought he could spend his new life without having Sakura hit him. Guess that change was too much to hope for…

"You moron! How's a bunshin clone going to help us? He'll see right through the illusion!" Sakura berated him for his stupid thinking.

"It's not an illusion." Naruto pointed out, pinching his clone's cheek. "This is a shadow clone. A solid copy of me. This is the technique I learned that made Iruka sensei pass me."

"Impressive." Sasuke nodded his approval. "It's certainly a useful technique."

"Yeah! This is perfect!" Sakura smiled, a plan already forming in her head. "Can the clones transform too?"

"Yes."

"Good! Then here's what we'll do…"

Twenty minutes later, seven Narutos rushed out of the bushes and surrounded Kakashi. The copy nin arched an eyebrow at the tactic. He couldn't see Sasuke or Sakura, but he had a feeling that they were out there somewhere. He put his smut book away for later.

Maybe he'd take things a _little_ more seriously…

Six of the Narutos came at him. Kakashi quickly blocked or dodged all of the attacks. He smirked to himself. Naruto had certainly learned a useful jutsu, but it would take more than a few extra clones to take the bells from him. They were fast, and didn't let up in their attacks, but the copy nin had more than enough speed to stop their attacks. Kakashi kept his eye on the bells and the last Naruto who was hanging out of the brawl. If he was thinking of tiring him out and grabbing the bells when he was fatigued, the boy had a long ways to go.

The real Naruto standing outside of the fight smirked to himself. Sakura and Sasuke should be finalizing their plan right about now. Still, he had a little bit of time to kill before they had things ready.

This was good. After all, there was one other plan Naruto had that his teammates didn't know about. A plan no one knew about… yet…

_Now's the perfect time._

"You're pretty good sensei." Naruto commented, summoning up two more clones to join the fray when Kakashi took out two of the fighting ones.

"You won't take the bells from me if you're plan is to tire me out." Kakashi replied easily, striking one of the clones in the neck and dispelling it.

"That's not the plan. I'm just waiting for my friends to show up and give me hand." Naruto smiled. "Until then, I felt like we could talk about a few things."

"Oh?"

Naruto nodded, his smile straightening out. He took a deep breath.

_This is it… no turning back…_

"I was just thinking that the Yondaime really taught you well, sensei."

Kakashi faltered. He recovered just in time to block a kick from one of the clones. He shot a look at the real Naruto.

"…What did you say?"

"Must have been hard… losing Obito, Rin, and then your sensei." Naruto replied, fixing Kakashi with a hard look. "The Yondaime's star pupil… what an honor it must have been."

The copy nin's eyes widened. He quickly swung his leg around, catching three Narutos in his sweep and dispelling them in an instant. He shot Naruto a look of shock and disbelief.

"H-How do you…?"

"It must have been nice having Yondaime as your sensei. To have been taught by such a great man and to know him on a personal level must have been even better. As a student, you must have really respected him as a sensei. He sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi inside a baby boy, you know…" Naruto continued, his expression turning cold. "Tell me, why didn't his student watch over that boy when no one else would? Surely someone as close to the Yondaime as you would have known that baby boy was his teacher's son."

Kakashi heard the bells jingle as one of the clones touched them. He quickly brought his foot down on the copy's head, swinging his fist backwards to keep another from making a grab for the silver orbs. Naruto quickly summoned five more clones to join the others. The copy nin started to sweat, but not because he was getting tired. He kept his visible eye on the real Naruto, who was staring at him with an expressionless face.

"You'd think that a student who admired the Yondaime as much as you would have done everything he could to make sure that his sacrifice wasn't wasted and that the boy was protected." Naruto went on, looking off to the distance. He paused for a few moments. He redirected his gaze back to Kakashi. "I wonder, what was the Yondaime's best pupil thinking when he saw it fit to abandon his sensei's only son?"

Kakashi grunted as he felt a clone's kick connect with his stomach. He quickly grabbed the clone's foot and swung it into another clone trying to jump on his back. Kakashi flipped backwards, grabbing two clones' heads and slamming their faces into the ground. All four immediately disappeared, only to have four more take their place. It seemed like the clones were getting harder to dodge and block. The copy nin shot another look at Naruto.

"_H-How does he know these things?" _Kakashi thought frantically.

"Really, I wonder how much easier the boy's youth would have been if he only had someone who had looked after him." Naruto sighed, shaking his head. He arched an eyebrow at his sensei. "Do you think things would have been different if the Yondaime's student had looked after the boy, sensei?"

The jonin's eyes widened as a clone caught him in the jaw. The clones just seemed to be getting faster. Naruto's words swarmed and echoed in his mind. The boy was throwing him off his game. His words were distracting him and messing with his head.

"It's funny how the student never even thought to check up on the boy to see how he was doing. Not once was the little boy even aware that his father even had a student. Hell, for the longest time, the boy was completely unaware he even had a father." Naruto said. He stared at Kakashi questioningly. "I wonder if the student had visited, if he would have told the boy about the wonderful things his father did when he was alive. Or would you have even told the boy who his father had been?"

Kakashi's eyes widened as a fist smashed into the back of his head.

"I wonder how many beatings the boy would have avoided if the student had been there to protect him. Would he have stopped the villagers from hurting him?"

A foot made contact with the copy nin's stomach again.

"I wonder how happy the boy would have been if someone had been there to shield him from all the harsh glares the village residents always gave him."

A fist made contact with his face. Kakashi grunted and connected his fist with the clone's stomach.

"I wonder if the student hated the boy? Did he hold the child responsible for his sensei's death?"

Kakashi quickly lifted up his headband to reveal his sharingan eye. He narrowly dodged a clone's fist. Another fist struck his shoulder.

"I wonder if that student ever thought that the boy, his sensei's son, would become his student years into the future."

Kakashi's barely managed to block a clone's kick.

"I wonder if the Yondaime's son ever got a chance to ask the student these questions…"

A fist smashed into the side of Kakashi's face.

"I wonder sensei… I really do wonder…"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he unleashed a flurry of punches in all directions. All the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi was left in the center of the field, panting and sweating. He quickly covered up his sharingan. He slowly raised his head to look at the boy who was staring back at him with a sad expression.

"N-Naruto…" Kakashi stammered. His mind was in a state of chaos.

"…I am Minato and Kushina's son, Naruto Uzumaki. Though, you already know that, don't you sensei?"

"I… no… you…!" Kakashi rubbed his temples. His brain was working and trying to find an explanation for how Naruto knew all these things. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of any reason that made sense. He had never even come into contact with the boy until yesterday! His eyes widened when he noticed five new clones and the real Naruto surround him.

He looked up at his student, who now wore a smile on his face. Kakashi blinked in confusion. Naruto took a deep breath.

"NOW!"

Suddenly, twelve more Narutos jumped out of the forest and all rushed towards Kakashi. The copy ninja unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches in all directions as the clones jumped him. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Sasuke and Sakura come out of the brush wielding shuriken and kunai in their hands.

"Go!" Sakura shouted. She and Sasuke hurled their projectiles towards him.

Kakashi quickly smashed his elbow into the last clone's face, dispelling it immediately with the force of the blow. He immediately grabbed the real Naruto and sidestepped to avoid the oncoming projectiles. To his surprise, all the kunai and shuriken transformed and were replaced with a dozen Narutos that flew past him. The one closest to his side reached out as it flew by.

In his frazzled state, Kakashi could only watch as the clone yanked the bells from his belt and sailed past him with a triumphant smirk.

Kakashi let go of the real Naruto as all the clones except the one carrying the bells disappeared in a puff of smoke. The real Naruto and the clone quickly ran over to Sasuke and Sakura, all of them wearing expressions of mirth on their faces. The clone dropped the bells into Sakura's hands and disappeared. Team seven grinned at each other, celebrating their victory.

Kakashi's eye creased. "Well… how about that…"

Sakura stared at the two bells in her hands for moment. She quickly threw the bells to the ground and crossed her arms, her two teammates mimicking her action.

"We're a team. If one of has to go hungry, then we all go hungry." Sakura smiled, her teammates nodding in agreement.

Kakashi sighed. He put aside his troubling thoughts so he could give the verdict. He managed a small smile for his students.

"You all… pass." Kakashi announced.

"YES!" Sakura cheered, jumping up and down in joy. "My plan worked! It really worked!"

"What are you talking about? Of course it worked!" Naruto grinned, whooping excitedly. "It was genius!"

"It worked and we passed. That's all that matters." Sasuke said, smiling coolly. "…But it was a good plan."

"Yep, yep. Congratulations." Kakashi said, walking over to his team. His eye crinkled again for another smile. "At least you know how to work as a team. Welcome to the life of a ninja, kids."

"So what happens now, sensei?" Sakura asked curiously, her smile not leaving her face.

"We go on missions now." Kakashi answered, his eyes moving over to Naruto, who was grinning widely at his team. "Some are jobs inside the village while others will take us outside the village. Many missions could turn out to be dangerous, but I'm sure it's nothing you three won't be able to handle."

"That's great and all, but instead of thinking about that, how about we all celebrate?" Naruto suggested, smiling at his teammates. "Let's go to Ichiraku's and have a celebratory ramen feast!"

"Dobe, is there anything else you eat besides ramen?" Sasuke asked, smirking at the boy.

"Not if I can help it!" Naruto replied with a grin.

"Let's go!" Sakura said, smiling happily.

The girl left the training ground, skipping towards the exit. Sasuke followed close behind with Naruto tailing after them. He would have caught up with them quicker had someone not held him back.

"Naruto."

The boy halted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto sighed, losing his smile as he turned around to face his sensei. He looked up at his teacher, who stared down at him with eyes full of questions. Naruto smiled softly at his sensei, whose expression was sad and desperate. Though he was usually calm and collected, Kakashi couldn't contain himself this time. He wanted to ask all the questions he had in one breath.

"How did you know about my sensei? How did you know about my teammates? How did you know-"

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto interrupted him, holding up his hand. "Not now."

"But…!"

"Six." Naruto interrupted him again, silencing the man. "Six o'clock this evening, right here. I need time to think about how I should explain everything to you. Don't be late, because I'm not going to wait around for you. Got it?"

"…Yes…" Kakashi nodded. He realized that he needed time to think too.

"Right." Naruto grinned at his teacher. "See you later then."

Kakashi watched as the boy ran away to join his teammates at Ichiraku's for their celebration. The copy nin groaned as he rubbed his forehead. His head hurt from all the questions he was dying to ask. Unfortunately, he'd have to be patient if he wanted to talk with Naruto at all today. Kakashi sighed as he heard his alarm clock rang for noon. Kakashi sighed again. He had six hours to kill. What could he do until then?"

"…I wonder if any good bars are open at this time." Kakashi thought aloud to himself.

X.X.X.X.X

* * *

A/N: I loved writing this chapter. I really enjoyed the talk between Naruto and the Kyuubi. Naruto screwing with the Kyuubi and Kakashi was very fun to write.

Now, I know most of you were probably looking forward to a Sage Mode Young Naruto. As cool as that would be, it won't be happening. I thought the reasoning for this stated in the chapter was agreeable. Since he's back at a point in time where he doesn't have a contract with the toads and hasn't actually gone threw sage training yet, he can't use Sage Mode. Plus, I don't like the idea of Naruto having God-Like abilities so early on in the story. It would make things too simple. If he was really that powerful already, he could just knock on Madara's door and blast him all the way to hell. That's no fun. He'll get stronger, yes, but it takes time for one to improve, even if they do know a bit about the future.

Notice that Kyuubi and Naruto won't be all buddy buddy with each other. They never were. They've worked together in some situations, but that was for their mutual survival. The tension between them will change eventually, but not right now.

And yes, Kakashi is first on my list for people to get their memories back. Why? He's Naruto's sensei, he's smart, he trusts Naruto, and I'd like to give them a stronger relationship in this story. I always felt that Kakashi should have been the father figure Naruto deserved. Kakashi's memory recovery will take place next chapter.

On that note, look forward to the next chapter as well. Once again, IT IS WRITTEN UP, so if you want to see it you'll have to feed me reviews. Trust me, all your comments and opinions are helping me shape this story. Reviews inspire me to write more of this fic.

In the next chapter, more of Naruto's past life will be touched upon, Kakashi will get his memories and you'll get to see how he reacts to them, and there WILL BE NARUHINA! If I get enough reviews, the chapter will be posted next week. Until next time.

Kiiam


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all for the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter. Words cannot express my gratitude.

Now, as for why this chapter is a little late. See, my cousin thought he was being funny when he tried to fiddle with my laptop a few days back and tried rearranging all my folders as a prank. That dumbass forgot that he knows shit about computers and ended up erasing a good majority of my work, this chapter included. After I had introduced my fist to his face (Repeatedly) I spent the next few days rewriting this chapter. This was, however, a mixed blessing.

Bad news: This chapter arrived late.

Good news: I think this chapter is better than the original version.

There's NaruHina in this one, touching moments between Naruto and his team, and Kakashi will finally get his memories back. I hope you all like this chapter. I put a lot of work into it (I had to write it twice) and I really liked how it turned out. Hope you'll all share your thoughts with me when you're done reading. Sorry again for my lateness. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Bonds That Do Not Break**

"I can't believe we did it!" Sakura smiled, ignoring the meal in front of her in favor of gushing over their team's accomplishment and passing their sensei's test.

"You've been saying that ever since we finished that stupid test." Sasuke said. He rolled his eyes at the girl despite his smile. "Give it a rest."

"Sorry, but I feel so proud of myself!" Sakura smiled. "You did great out there too, Sasuke-kun!"

"…Yes, well, you were the one that came up with the plan." Sasuke replied, turning away from the girl. "You deserve most of the praise…"

Sakura sighed happily. Things were going perfect for her! She had passed her jonin sensei's test, her team got along fantastically, and she was finally starting to get respect from Sasuke! If this was all some dream, she never wanted to wake up…

She broke out of her happy thoughts when she noticed her other teammate didn't seem as happy about their accomplishment as she and Sasuke did. Sakura frowned, staring at her blonde teammate who sat to her left, not digging into his ramen with his usual vigor. It was Naruto's suggestion to go to Ichiraku's to celebrate passing their test, but he seemed to be less excited than he had been before. Naruto was just sitting in his seat, quietly eating his meal with a thoughtful expression on his face. To tell the truth, Sakura found herself a little annoyed by his lack of enthusiasm.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" Sakura asked, getting the boy's attention.

"…I've just got a lot on my mind right now." Naruto replied, idly swirling his ramen around with his chopsticks.

His mind was in disarray over what he had talked about to Kakashi a little while ago. While he had laughed at the idea of messing with his calm and collected sensei at first, just thinking about what he said to his sensei made him nervous.

Kakashi was one of the people he wanted to share his memories with.

What made Naruto so nervous was what Kakashi's reaction would be like if he remembered everything that happened in his past life. He knew that the copy nin was rational and thought things through, but if he had information about the possible future would he keep it to himself or tell the entire world? Certain events in his old life had greatly affected the man, and Naruto wasn't sure how he'd take remembering all the things that had been such a surprise to him in the past. Naruto trusted Kakashi with his life in the past, but with knowledge of the future available to him, could he still be trusted? It was impossible to predict his sensei's reaction. Even if he changed his mind and decided that didn't want to share his memories, there was no way he could explain all the things he had said to the copy nin during the test. He no longer had a choice. Naruto knew that if he was going to make Kakashi understand anything he had said, he was going to have to share his memories with him. It was too late to turn back now.

"Naruto!"

The boy snapped out of his reverie when he heard Sakura shout his name. He smiled sheepishly as his teammates who were staring at him with questioning looks on their faces.

"What's with you? You're acting different than usual." Sakura said, giving him an odd look.

"Sorry, sorry. This is supposed to be a happy time, I know." Naruto chuckled. He sighed wistfully. "I've just been thinking about a few things is all…"

"What kinds of things?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It's nothing." Naruto replied, giving her a light smile.

Of course they didn't know what was on his mind. They couldn't know. They hadn't heard his conversation with Kakashi at the training grounds. If they had, they'd be asking a lot more questions. It's not like he could have explained it to them anyway…

"Are you worried about the missions we'll be doing?" Sasuke asked calmly, taking a bite out of his meal.

"…I guess." Naruto answered, lying through his teeth. If anything he should at least give them a fake reason so they wouldn't ask too many questions.

"You don't need to worry about that." Sasuke said as he continued to eat his meal. "After all, you've got us with you."

Naruto stared at him.

"Yeah! Missions will be dangerous, but as long as we stick together as a team I'm sure we'll pull through okay." Sakura smiled at him.

Naruto chuckled. Dangerous… if only they knew.

"We're friends, right?"

The demon container's eyes widened when he heard the words come out of Sasuke's mouth. Naruto stared at the Uchiha who made a point of only focusing on the meal in front of him.

"Friends look out for each other." Sasuke went on. "So don't worry about the missions we'll be doing… scaredy cat…"

Naruto smiled at his team. Already they had regained the bonds he thought he had lost in his past life. If Sasuke could give a motivational friend speech when he was feeling down, than maybe sharing his memories with Kakashi would turn out okay after all…

"Meh, I'm not so much worried about myself so much as I'm worried about you." Naruto smirked, making Sasuke raise an eyebrow. "The pretty boy is always the first to go."

"Funny." Sasuke replied, giving him a low chuckle.

"Let's just take this time to celebrate." Sakura said, also giggling at Naruto's joke. "You can worry about missions later, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and dove into his meal. Sasuke and Sakura nodded at his vigor, glad he was back to normal. The blonde was truly grateful for his friends' words. It gave him hope for the future.

_Things will turn out better this time. I know it._

X.X.X.X.X

Kakashi stared at the glass in front of him. It was his first glass of beer and he hadn't so much as touched it yet. Kakashi sighed. He knew he'd have to be sober if he was going to listen to Naruto's explanations, whatever they might be. The copy nin glanced at the clock that was perched high on the wall inside the tavern.

"Four hours left…" Kakashi grumbled to himself.

Kakashi was a veteran ninja who had been trained to control his emotions and show no emotion unless the situation called for it. He hadn't ever felt as impatient as he did now. It had been a long time since he had felt anxiety. It had been many years since he had felt so much anticipation. Kakashi slammed his head against the bar table and groaned in frustration. He hated feeling like this.

"I had no reason to abandon him…" Kakashi whispered to himself.

Old memories that he thought he suppressed long ago swarmed in his mind. There were so many things that he could have done in the past to help Naruto. But he had ignored him. He had never even met with the boy until yesterday.

"I wonder if Minato-sensei would forgive me." Kakashi asked himself quietly. Would he forgive him for abandoning his only son?

Kakashi shook his head. Was it wrong to forget things that were only painful to remember? Hadn't he suffered enough already? He had thought that he'd never have to deal with painful memories of his sensei and team ever again. It was what Kakashi thought was best. But now, his memories had come to bite him in the back. Naruto was just one big reminder of the past.

"No… I'm sure he suffered too." Kakashi murmured.

It was selfish of Kakashi to think that he was the only one who had suffered. He knew how the villagers treated Naruto. And Naruto knew that Kakashi had known about him but ignored him. The question was would the boy ever forgive him?

"If he doesn't, I'll have to find some way to make up for it." Kakashi said quietly to himself as he stood up. Sitting in here accomplished nothing. He left with his drink untouched.

He knew now that Naruto wasn't the only one with some explaining to do.

X.X.X.X.X

Naruto walked through the forest towards the training ground he had been at earlier that day. Walking next to him was Yuzura in her fox from. The white fox turned her head to look up at her master.

"You're sure about this, Naruto-sama?" The kitsune asked.

"I am. Even if I wasn't it's too late now." Naruto replied. "There's no way I can't tell him after what I've said today."

Waiting until six had been torture. He had talked it over with Yuzura, who was prepared to share memories between the two ninja when Naruto gave the signal. She would hide in the forest in her fox form until she was needed. Her master wanted to get a few answers out of Kakashi before he made him remember his past life. There were things Naruto wanted to ask his teacher that he never got around to asking during his other life.

"Alright, I'll call you when the time is right." Naruto relayed to his servant.

"Understood. I'll be close by." Yuzura said, bounding off into the bushes.

Naruto stepped out of the woods and into the clearing. It didn't take long to spot his sensei leaning against one of the three posts while reading his favorite orange novel. The moment he saw Naruto his book quickly snapped shut. Kakashi looked up at his student wearily. Naruto smiled a bit. It would appear that his sensei was anticipating this chat just as much as he was.

"Good evening, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smiled. "To be honest, I'm surprised that you arrived here on time."

"I couldn't really afford to be late this time, could I?" Kakashi replied, his eye crinkling in a smile.

They stood in silence for a while. Kakashi stared at his student with a serious gaze while Naruto looked right back. Tension was thick. They both had questions, but neither was sure how to go about asking said questions.

"So… how should we start this conversation?" Naruto asked curiously, breaking the silence. "Should I start, or do you want to go first?"

"…You ask the questions for now." Kakashi sighed, surprising Naruto with his answer. He chuckled a bit at Naruto's puzzled expression. "I've ignored you for a great number of years now. You deserve answers more than I deserve to ask questions."

"…Alright then." Naruto nodded, smiling lightly at his sensei. "I don't have a lot. A few questions should be enough for me." Naruto sighed, fixing his sensei with a serious gaze. "First I'd like you to tell me about my father, Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage. How did you feel about him?"

"He was the man I respected most. He was my role model." Kakashi said, sighing as he remembered his dead teacher. "He always put others before himself. Even before he became hokage he was always looking out for the wellbeing of the village. He was what I considered to be a true ninja."

"I see. I never knew much about my father or my mother." Naruto sighed. "You knew Kushina Uzumaki, right?"

"Of course. Minato-sensei loved her dearly."

"Then you knew my last name belonged to her." Naruto pointed out. "You already knew that I was Minato's son, but even if you didn't you should have thought that the identical last names were more than just coincidence."

"I know." Kakashi sighed. "Your mother Kushina was a member of the Uzumaki clan whose home was Uzushiogakure, the Land of Whirlpools. It was destroyed during the Great Shinobi War, and with it the Uzumaki clan. The fact that you had the same last name was no coincidence to those who knew of the clan in Whirlpool."

"Mom was one of the few survivors, but she took the last name Namikaze when she married Dad." Naruto said, nodding to himself. "People forgot about the village and its dead residents. But if you knew me, then why didn't you help me? Why didn't you take care of me?"

Naruto stared at Kakashi. This was the one question he had been wanted to ask the most.

"…I was afraid." Kakashi murmured quietly. Naruto looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. Kakashi took a deep breath. "…I was ashamed. I had lost Obito and Rin due to my own weaknesses as a child. I trained every day to protect the one who mattered most to me. When I had failed to do that I… I couldn't take it. I went into a depression that lasted for weeks, maybe months. It was hard to keep track of time. An old friend who was also struck with grief over the loss of Minato-sensei helped me out of my depression…"

"Who was that?"

"Jiraiya. He was your father's sensei." Kakashi answered.

"_That pervy sage…"_ Naruto thought fondly. He wondered when he'd see the old man again. Naruto shook his head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of him.

"He had told me that if sensei were alive, he'd never want to see like this." Kakashi continued. "He had told me that I had experienced enough pain, and that I should look towards the future instead of mourning over the past. As I was slowly recovering from the pain of losing those close to me, Jiraiya came to me and said he was going away for a while. He had asked me to do something for him. Something that would have made Minato-sensei happy."

"What did he ask you to do?" Naruto asked anxiously. "You did what he asked, right?"

Kakashi braced himself. He slowly opened his mouth to answer Naruto's question.

"…He had told me to take care of Minato and Kushina's only son, the new jinchuriki of the nine-tailed demon fox." Kakashi answered. "He had asked me to be your guardian…"

Silence. Naruto stared at Kakashi with wide eyes, who was clenching his fists together in frustration. With everything he knew and all the memories he had, this was something Naruto had never known. To think that such a request had been made in the past! Kakashi was never one to turn down the requests of those he cared for, so why didn't he accept this one…?

Why hadn't he been there for him when he had been asked specifically?

"Jiraiya left without an answer from me. I was supposed to _be _there for you." Kakashi seethed, growing more frustrated with himself with each passing second. "But I didn't. While I had learned to deal with the pain of loss, I was afraid of experiencing it again. Just thinking about you reminded me of my sensei, a memory that I forcibly repressed. I was still young, barely an adult when I was asked to become your guardian. How could I even think of protecting you when I couldn't protect my own team?"

Kakashi sighed. Naruto watched as his sensei took a deep breath and let his muscles relax. The copy stared at he ground with a miserable expression.

"Knowing that my teacher's son was alive brought me great joy. But at the same time, I couldn't stand the thought of you. I was afraid I couldn't protect you. I ran away from my duty." Kakashi said sadly. "I went to the hokage and asked him to take care of you. I even quit the ANBU squad and asked to become a jonin instructor, following my sensei's footsteps. Over time I learned to suppress my painful memories to the point where I had completely forgotten about you. I hardly ever thought about my sensei's family. I just spent my days reading books, going on missions, drinking with friends… and had many teams assigned to me, all of which I failed because they didn't show enough teamwork. You team was actually the fist to pass my bell test."

"Aren't we the lucky ones, huh?" Naruto smirked. Kakashi allowed himself a small chuckle.

"When I saw that you had been assigned to me, memories began flooding back to me." Kakashi went on. "I buried them deep within my mind, hoping to forget them again. It wasn't until earlier today when you asked those questions during the test that I…"

Kakashi trailed off. Naruto just stared back at him.

"…I was so caught up in my feelings of regret and remorse that I abandoned you." Kakashi sighed. "I had even forced myself to forget that Minato even had a son…

Naruto turned away from his sensei, a new question forming on his lips.

"Do you hate me?"

What his teacher did next shocked Naruto more than anything he had seen so far. Kakashi dropped down to his knees and bowed in front of the blonde, his forehead touching the earth.

"I have never hated you, Naruto." Kakashi said fiercely, keeping his head to the ground. "I was a fool who drowned himself in self pity. I abandoned you because of my own fears. I should have _protected_ you. I should have _been_ there for you. I betrayed you and Minato-sensei. Nothing I say could ever justify what I did to you, but all I can say is that I'm sorry Naruto. _I am so sorry_."

If Kakashi's head was raised, he would be shocked to see what kind of face Naruto had.

Naruto just smiled at the copy ninja. Surprisingly, he didn't feel any anger towards his sensei. Rather than anger, he felt a new understanding and relation to his teacher. Only after living two lives could Naruto truly understand what kind of pain Kakashi had felt when the people he loved most of all died. Naruto understood his sensei even more than before. He knew what it felt like to be weak and how regret could affect a person...

"Stand up. It feels weird to see you bow to me, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, quickly jogging over to the man and forcing him to stand up.

"…I understand if you resent me." Kakashi muttered, turning away from the boy. "I'll try my best to make up for it, but I know that-"

"I don't hate you." Naruto interjected, surprising the older ninja when he grinned at him. "If anything, I feel like I understand you even more than I did before."

"Than you did before…?" Kakashi said, perplexed by his statement. All his questions about how he knew about Minato and his teammates suddenly came back to him. "That's right… I wanted to ask how you knew those things…"

"I'll answer all your questions." Naruto nodded, stepping away from his teacher. "If I had any doubts before I have none now. I'm prepared to share my memories with you, Kakashi-sensei. I can't do it by myself though."

"Share… memories?"

"Yuzura! Come here!" Naruto shouted into the forest.

They both waited in quiet silence for a few moments. Kakashi turned his head when the sound of rustling bushes caught his attention. A white fox suddenly bounded out of the brush and jumped in between the two of them. Kakashi was more than a bit surprised by this, and had already drawn a kunai in order to slay the creature.

He stopped short when a white light started to emit from the kitsune. Kakashi watched in wonder and amazement as the fox transformed before his very eyes. Naruto almost chuckled at the look on his sensei's face, remembering how surprised he had been when he saw Yuzura transform. In a matter of seconds, the white fox had disappeared and in its place stood a beautiful girl with silvery white hair wearing an orange kimono. Yuzura bowed to the Kakashi, who was at a loss for words.

"Pleased to meet you, Kakashi-san. I am Yuzura, Naruto-sama's servant." Yuzura greeted.

"…Servant?" Kakashi asked, arching an eyebrow at his student.

"Don't ask." Naruto groaned, rolling his eyes. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay Yuzura… do whatever it is you need to do."

"I will start then." Yuzura nodded, quickly performing a couple hand signs.

"Hold on, what about my questions?" Kakashi demanded, stepping forward. He stopped short when he felt Yuzura press her index and middle fingers to his forehead. She did the same to Naruto with her other hand.

"I told you, they'll be answered." Naruto smiled at his sensei. "I don't hold any resentment towards you sensei. If you had told me this before, I may have, but only after living one life and starting a new one can I say that I truly understand the pain you went through as a kid."

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked, Naruto's words puzzling him to no end.

"You will now experience life through another's eyes." Yuzura cut in, closing her eyes as a green glow emitted from her fingers. "Naruto-sama has decided to share his memories with you. Remember your past life… Kakashi-san."

"Past life?"

Just as he was about to ask more, a bright flash blinded his vision. Suddenly, his mind started feeding him a variety of images. All the pictures had him doing things he never experienced. memory

"Remember, Kakashi-san…" Yuzura whispered, taking her hand back from him.

Kakashi dropped to his knees, clutching his head as new memories flooded his mind. It was like something had burst inside his head, letting loose all these memories of another life he didn't know he had lived. He saw his students, Sasuke leaving, unlocking his Mangekyo Sharingan, fighting the Akatsuki, fighting and nearly getting killed by Pain, fighting Sasuke, protecting Naruto from Madara…

And then it all ended with his death.

One memory stood apart from the rest though. The night before they had gone to fight Madara…

X-X-X-X-X

"_Yo, Naruto."_

"_Kakashi-sensei…"_

_Naruto stopped walking as his sensei gave him a lazy wave, marking his page in his favorite novel of Icha Icha and placing it in his pocket. The moon was high above their heads. The streets of Konoha were surprisingly vacant. Kakashi's visible eye crinkled as he smiled at his student._

"_Should you be up this late? You've got a big day tomorrow." Kakashi said merrily._

"_The way you say that makes it sound like tomorrow's battle is no big deal…" Naruto chuckled softly as he looked up at the stars. "…I just needed some time to think. I needed to go for a walk."_

"_Ah, the Rokudaime needs time to clear his mind before the battle." Kakashi smiled, making Naruto smile a bit when he mentioned his future title. "Anything you want to get off your chest? I'm all ears."_

"_That's okay. I'd prefer it if I could think things over by myself for now." Naruto replied, stepping past his teacher. "It will be the hardest battle I've ever fought. I need to stay focused. I need to be strong. Even if it costs me my life, I'll make sure no one dies tomorrow."_

"…_You've grown up." Kakashi remarked, making Naruto stop again. "You've grown into quite the ninja, Naruto."_

"_Thanks for saying so." Naruto smiled gratefully. "But I couldn't have gotten to where I am without my friends or your help, Kakashi-sensei."_

"…_Your father would have been proud you." Kakashi said softly. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he turned towards his teacher._

"_You… you knew my father…?" Naruto said in disbelief._

"_I never told you? Must've slipped my mind." Kakashi smiled lightly, turning to face his student._

"_Slipped your mind." Naruto deadpanned. "And you remembered just now?"_

"_I was actually your father's student." Kakashi smiled, making Naruto's jaw drop._

"_Y-You're kidding!"_

"_Seriously, I didn't tell you?" Kakashi laughed. "My, my, aren't I the forgetful one?"_

"_Kakashi-sensei! Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto demanded. "If you were my dad's student, you must have been close. You must have known I was his son! Why didn't you tell me before?"_

"_I really had forgotten." Kakashi shrugged while Naruto stared at him disbelievingly. Kakashi turned away from his student. "Sometimes you force yourself to forget painful things…"_

"_Kakashi-sensei…?"_

_His teacher just smiled apologetically at him. Kakashi looked up at the stars._

"…_Would you like to hear more about me and your father?"_

_Naturally, Naruto said yes._

_Kakashi went on to tell Naruto of all his adventures with Minato and being a part of his team. He told Naruto about Obito, Rin, how he got his sharingan eye, fighting in the war, becoming an ANBU, about Naruto's mother, Kushina, and about his own relationship with his father. Naruto saw a side of Kakashi he had never seen before. All the things Kakashi was saying about his dad made him feel proud to be his son. All the things he was learning about Kakashi made him feel like he understood his sensei better._

"_Wow… my dad was a pretty great person, wasn't he?" Naruto smiled._

"_One of the greatest." Kakashi replied._

"_And now I know why you're always late to everything and how you got the sharingan." Naruto grinned at his sensei. It turned into a sympathetic smile. "…It must have been hard to see him die."_

"…_Yeah." Kakashi smiled a bit in remembrance of his old teammate._

"_So… you didn't tell me about my dad because it was too painful for you to bring up?" Naruto asked quietly._

"…_I'm sure that's one of the reasons." Kakashi replied, surprising Naruto a bit by his answer. The copy nin let out a small chuckle. "But really, what difference would it have made if I had told you who your father was?"_

"_Er… it would have been cool to brag to people that I was the son of the fourth hokage." Naruto grinned. Kakashi gave a low chuckle in response. Naruto frowned. "But why did you decide to bring it up now? What's the point in telling me you were my dad's student if you never bothered to mention it before?"_

"…_Obito died with regrets." Kakashi said with a small sigh. Naruto raised his eyebrows at the man. "He wished that we had more time as friends and he never got to confess his feelings to Rin. I just felt that if I died tomorrow without telling you that I knew your father, I'd regret it."_

"…_Huh." Naruto just nodded to Kakashi's response. He honestly didn't know how else he should respond to what his sensei had said. Naruto looked up at the starry sky. "Ero-sensei once said that when one dies, they shouldn't have any regrets. I wonder if I'll have any regrets when I die…"_

"_I certainly hope not." Kakashi said. "It's best to get things off your chest while you still have the chance. You never know when the next day is gonna be your last."_

"_That's true." Naruto said. He smiled at his sensei. "But I'm not gonna die. Too many people are counting on me. I have to show everyone what the next hokage can do!"_

"…_Your father would be so proud if he could see you now." Kakashi smiled at the youth. "I know I am."_

"_Thanks." The future Rokudaime smiled, touched by his teacher's rare praise._

"_Hey, if I'm still alive after tomorrow's battle, I'll tell you more stories about my team and your father." Kakashi smiled. "Besides, there are a few other things I still need to tell you."_

"_Won't that be painful for you?"_

"_Maybe, but you deserve to know more about your father. I'm just willing to brag about all the adventures I had with him back when I was young." Kakashi smirked underneath his mask._

"_Ha. Well, I'd be happy to hear about those stories." Naruto smiled. "And maybe… after tomorrow you can finally look back on those memories without pain."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Well, from what you've told me, all you feel is pain when you think about my dad and your old team." Naruto said, turning away from his teacher. "When I think about all the fun times I had with Sasuke and Jiraiya, I'm not hurt by thoughts of their betrayal or death. Rather, I find myself smiling at the fun times we shared together."_

"_Naruto…"_

_Naruto turned his head back and grinned at his sensei._

"_I hope that one day you'll be able to look back on those days with a smile." Naruto grinned._

_Kakashi just stared at his student. As he did so, he could have sworn that he felt Obito, Rin, and Minato smiling at him from behind Naruto's back. The copy nin just laughed and smiled at his student._

"_I hope so too…"_

_The next day, Kakashi had confronted Madara with Naruto. Kakashi had protected Naruto. The copy ninja had taken a fatal blow from the ancient Uchiha when he punched through his chest. As his life bled away, Kakashi smiled and thought about all the warm memories he had shared with those close to him. Then he died…_

X-X-X-X-X

Naruto looked down at his sensei silently. Yuzura stepped behind him, also fixing Kakashi with a serious gaze. The copy's nin harsh, ragged breathing slowly subsided as his mind finally calmed down. Kakashi slowly stood up, meeting Naruto's gaze.

The young ninja looked at his sensei expectantly. He felt anxiety build up inside him. Now he would get to see how Kakashi would react. Would he be alright…?

Kakashi just stared at his student as his mind sorted itself out. All his old memories fell into place. He felt himself relax and loosen up. He raised his eyebrow a bit when he noticed Naruto fidgeting in place, waiting for some kind of response. Truthfully, Kakashi wasn't quite sure what to say. Naruto stiffened when the jonin brought a hand up to adjust his lopsided headband.

"What was that…?" Kakashi wondered aloud. Naruto smiled lightly at him.

"Sit down, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smiled as sat down on the grass. "I'll explain everything."

Naruto spent the next hour explaining everything that had happened to his sensei. He told Kakashi everything that had happened starting from his reunion with his parents in the netherworld to sharing his memories with him today. Kakashi just sat through it all, nodding occasionally in understanding. Naruto didn't stop there though. He told Kakashi about his plans to change the future too. He told him about the talk he had with the Kyuubi and his plan to bring the other demon containers together. He told Kakashi about Yuzura and who else he planned to share his memories with. Kakashi just listened to him, not saying a word. After Naruto was done, he gave Kakashi a few moments to let it all sink in.

"…You've got a lot of work to do." Kakashi replied after a few moments of silence.

"You think I don't know that?" Naruto said, scoffing at his sensei a bit. Naruto played with the grass under his fingers. "Changing things won't be easy, I know that. That's why I'm worried."

"To think all that happened and to know we have a second chance to do things over…" Kakashi trailed off.

"I'm still having trouble believing it all." Naruto admitted. "I mean, I saw you die in my past life. You couldn't even imagine what it felt like to see you alive again."

"I think I understand a bit." Kakashi said, turning towards the boy. "After all, I've got my memories back now too. Hell, I met with people today I saw die in our other life. It's all pretty unbelievable."

Naruto nodded to himself. Now for the moment of truth. He turned towards his teacher.

"What are you going to do now?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi asked his student.

"Well… you know what's going to happen in the future, don't you?" Naruto asked, fidgeting nervously as he spoke. "Don't you want to try and change things yourself? Don't you want to tell anyone about the Akatsuki or Madara? You know about my plans, but don't you disagree with them? I mean, why listen to me when you could change things on your own too?"

Kakashi stared at his student. He could tell the boy was worried. Kakashi smiled at his student. Naruto was afraid that he didn't have his trust…

"Naruto, I made many mistakes in my past life too." Kakashi sighed, looking up at the orange sky. The sun was already setting. "I don't just mean with my old team. I blamed myself for letting Sasuke go. I felt like I helped make him think he had to be the strongest in order to fight Itachi. I didn't show you the attention I should have when you were a kid. Minato would have probably been ashamed of me if he knew, and Kushina would have killed me if she had known what I had let happen to you." This earned a small chuckle from Naruto. "But I'll stand behind you this time. I won't abandon you like I did all those years ago."

"Still, don't you want to-"

Naruto stopped talking when he felt Kakashi's hand on his head. He grunted when the jonin ruffled his blonde locks. Kakashi chuckled when Naruto brushed him off. The man smiled at the jinchuriki.

"Naruto, I trust you." Kakashi said fiercely. Naruto stared at him. "I'll help you. I'll do whatever I can to help you change the future. I know you'll succeed this time. I'll be here to support you and give you guidance whenever you need it I promise. Konoha's future hokage won't fail a second time."

Naruto stared at his teacher. The boy smiled and wiped his eyes when a few tears clouded his vision.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei… thank you." Naruto grinned.

"That's what I'm here for." The white-haired man smiled. He gave Naruto a light shove. "Bet you had a fun time messing with my head earlier today. It's not everyday you get to see me so shaken up."

"Hey, I had to get your attention." Naruto chuckled, swatting away his sensei's arm. "Plus, it all worked out in the end, right?"

"Can't argue with the results." Kakashi shrugged smilingly. He got up as Naruto hopped to his feet. "We still have more to talk about though regarding your plans."

"I was hoping to hear your opinion." Naruto grinned. "But not right now. It's getting late, so we'll talk tomorrow. Same place at noon?"

"Sounds good." Kakashi nodded. "And Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

Kakashi extended his hand towards Naruto, smiling under his mask.

"I'm sorry."

The copy nin's eyes widened when Naruto rushed forward and hugged him instead of taking his hand. Kakashi looked down, bewildered at the boy's actions.

"I've already forgiven you." Naruto murmured.

"…Yeah…" Kakashi smiled down at the boy, gently patting his back.

Naruto released his sensei. The jonin smiled and waved him off, promising not to be late to their meeting. The blonde waved until his teacher was out of sight. Naruto smiled and stared up at the sky which was a dark shade of blue. Stars were already starting to appear.

"…Is Naruto-sama happy?" Yuzura asked from behind him.

"Very happy." Naruto answered as he continued to look at the sky. His back was to Yuzura. "I really feel like Kakashi-sensei and I can understand each other better now. I'm not mad at him for abandoning me, but rather I'm happy that he's agreed to help me."

"I am happy that Kakashi-san has agreed to lend us his aid."

"Yeah. It really makes me feel confident about the future." Naruto smiled.

"…So you're not sad at all?"

Naruto frowned at the question. He turned towards the Inari Kitsune. Her head was bowed so that her white bangs covered her eyes.

"What reason would I have to be sad?" Naruto asked curiously, taking a few steps towards the girl.

"It's just that you've gone through so much… and to know that you smiled through most of it is just…" Yuzura trailed off. "Doesn't Naruto-sama feel even a little bit sad?"

Naruto was a little perturbed by her unusual behavior. What brought on these questions, he wondered. He stepped closer to the fox girl and tried to get a better look at her face.

"Yuzura?"

Naruto's eyes widened when he suddenly felt her arms wrap around his midsection. Naruto blushed when he felt some… stuff, pressed against his chest. What was wrong with her? What had caused her to hug him like this.

"I had no idea that Naruto-sama had gone through so much…" Yuzura whispered softly, her voice calming him down a bit. Naruto stared down at her with a perplexed look. "The villagers treated you so harshly, no one was there for you when you were young. No one was there to help you, no one was there to comfort you, you didn't have anyone to hug or hold you when you felt alone…"

"Yuzura… do you…?" Naruto whispered, his eyes wide. He suddenly understood why she was acting the way she was and saying the things she was. It just came to him.

"…My memory sharing technique has a side effect to it." Yuzura answered for him, almost like she was reading his mind. "For the person's memory I'm sharing, their memories are also given to me. I saw… everything…"

"You… you also have my memories?" Naruto asked quietly. "Did you get Kakashi-sensei's memories too?" He felt the girl shake her head against his chest.

"Like I said, I only gain the memories of the person who's _giving _his memory to someone else. I'm just amazed by Naruto-sama's strength." Yuzura said softly. "The things you were subjected to would have broken most people. How were you able to stand it all?"

"Well… I'm not really sure how I was able take all the villagers' hate for so long." Naruto replied. "I never really blamed the villagers for their hate, since it was really directed at the Kyuubi and not so much at me. They just needed someone to blame to forget the pain of the past. Eventually, I decided that I could be the person they admired and looked up to instead."

He felt Yuzura's arms tighten around him.

"It must have been painful for you at times…"

"…It was sometimes." Naruto admitted. He was surprised when his arms found their way around the girl. "But I was confident that things could get better. I was determined to change how people looked at me. In a way, it's similar to how things are for me now. I want to change the future so that I can avoid certain things that I regretted in my past life. I'm not sad because I have people like you and Kakashi-sensei to help me."

Naruto looked down at the girl, who raised her head to look at him. He was shocked to find tears lingering in the corners of her purple eyes.

"Naruto-sama, you have my promise that things will change for the better. I'll make it so." Yuzura said fiercely, breaking away from him. "I make sure that you won't have to go through any pain like that ever again. I will protect you as well as the ones you love."

"I never had any doubt about that." Naruto smiled at her. "I'm really glad I have someone like you to help me, Yuzura."

The girl smiled warmly at him. Naruto grinned a bit and felt his face burn when he saw that radiant smile. Yuzura bowed her head at him.

"Naruto-sama is a really kind master."

"You're a great friend." Naruto smiled, making her raise her head again. "…And thanks for, um, comforting me."

"I will always be here when Naruto-sama is feeling sad." Yuzura smiled. "I will do my best to make sure you are happy.

"…Thanks." Naruto smiled at the kitsune.

"Shall we head home then?"

"Not right now." Naruto shook his head at her. "I think I'll go for a walk in the village. Maybe I'll hit Ichiraku's while I'm there. I feel like I need to clear my mind."

"Very well." Yuzura nodded to him. "I'll wait patiently for your safe return.

"You do that…" Naruto chuckled lightly as the girl turned and disappeared into the forest. He turned around and walked down the trail that led to the village. He was really glad he had someone like Yuzura around to help him out.

…And it was nice to know that someone would be there to hug him when he was feeling down this time around.

X.X.X.X.X

Naruto walked quietly through the streets of Konoha. Only the lights from various stores and stands illuminated the area around him. The blonde took a quick glance up at the night sky and yawned.

"What a day…" Naruto groaned to himself.

He had told Yuzura to go back to the house without him. Not only because he wanted to hit Ichiraku's before turning in for the night, but because he was still a little surprised by her actions. While he had been touched by her words, he couldn't help but think that her reaction was a little too dramatic. He had come to terms with the harsh aspects of his life long ago, and he was sure that he'd made it clear that sorrow and regret would not bring him down.

"Maybe it has something to do with her old life…" Naruto murmured to himself.

He had never inquired Yuzura about her past life so far, and was a bit surprised that he hadn't. Since when had he stopped being so curious and nosy? Still, one of the other things he had learned in the past was that if someone didn't want to talk about their past, it was better if the subject was left on its own.

_That doesn't mean I won't ask about it though._

Hell, if she knew everything about his past, then wasn't it only fair for her to share her past with him as well? Naruto shook his head. While he acknowledged her strength, eager attitude, and tactful thinking, Yuzura was soft-spoken and seems like a delicate person. She could be hard to read at times too…

Naruto's thoughts broke off from the kitsune when he noticed someone walk past him in the street. While the person's head had been bowed, the oversized white jacket and short, raven hair had been a dead giveaway. Naruto pulled up his biggest grin and turned around.

"Hey Hinata!"

The Hyuga stiffened when she heard her name called. Hinata had departed from the training grounds not too long ago. She and her team had been given a test by their sensei, Yuhi Kurenai, to see whether or not they were truly ready to become ninjas. It had taken them the entire day just to pass the test. She had been musing about how disappointed her father would be with her when she told him until someone greeted her.

Hinata was shocked and overjoyed when she turned around and found that it was Naruto who had greeted her.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata stammered, cursing herself for her loud greeting. "H-How are you…?" She internally berated herself again. Now she was being too quiet.

"I'm fine. Just decided to go for a walk to think about a few things. You know, clear my mind and all that." Naruto grinned at the girl.

"I-Is something t-troubling you?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Not particularly." Naruto shrugged. "What? A guy can't take a stroll unless something's bothering him?"

"N-No! I-I didn't mean…!" Hinata blushed, thinking she had offended him.

"Hey, calm down! It was just a joke." Naruto smiled at her, causing her blush to darken. "Lighten up."

"S-Sorry…" Hinata mumbled, bowing her head slightly.

Naruto grinned at her. He felt a little bad about teasing her, but he couldn't resist. She was just so damn adorable when she was blushing!

The blonde's smile vanished when the memory of her death flashed in his mind. Just the thought of her dying in his arms was already starting to make him sad and angry. Naruto brushed off those emotions. She was here, in front of him, alive and breathing.

Secretly, one thing he had regretted in the past was that he had never really gotten the chance to court the beautiful Hyuga. After she had confessed during the fight with Pain, everything else just sorta… happened. They'd get together and talk, they held hands most of the time, shared lots of hugs, but had never gone on any dates. Hinata had been the one to initiate the relationship, and he had always hated his obliviousness towards her feelings in the past. Naruto's smile returned when he remembered a warmer, more precious memory to him.

_A first kiss, a night of passion, being with someone you love…_

"Hey, Hinata, you want to go to Ichiraku's with me and get something to eat?"

Hinata's head shot up, her expression was a look of shock and disbelief.

"E-Eh?"

Naruto grinned.

_And now I have a second chance with her too._

"C'mon. It's on me." Naruto smiled, grabbing her hand. His grin widened when he heard her gasp in surprised joy. "Ichiraku's has the best ramen in the village."

Hinata just nodded dumbly as she allowed her crush to pull her through the streets. Was this all some kind of dream? It was a wonder he had even greeted her. Since when did he start paying attention to her? And now he was taking her out to eat? Her blush intensified when she felt Naruto give her hand a light squeeze. Or was that just her imagination? She didn't know what had brought this on, but she thanked whatever gods existed for letting this happen to her.

Naruto led Hinata to the ramen stand and gestured for her to sit down. He sat down next to her only after she had taken a seat. Naruto ordered two bowls of ramen from Teuchi, who got to work right away. Ayame gave Naruto a sly look when she saw he had brought a girl with him. Naruto just grinned at the older girl, turning his attention to Hinata while they waited for their food.

"So Hinata, how do you like your team?" Naruto asked.

"O-Oh! Um, they are all kind to me. Kurenai-sensei is good, kind teacher." Hinata replied, blushing at the attention Naruto was giving her. "Kiba and Shino were kind and patient with me as well. I-I'm sure we'll all get along just fine…"

"I'm glad to hear that." Naruto smiled. "A nice girl like you deserves to be treated with respect."

Hinata just stared at him. Was he showing… concern for her?

"W-What about you, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, determined to keep the conversation going. She was finally spending some quality time with Naruto. She would NOT screw this up. "Do you like your team as well?"

"We have our differences, but we're all good friends." Naruto answered. "Sakura and Sasuke are good teammates, and my sensei Kakashi is nice too. He doesn't act anything like how I expected jonin to be, but that's what makes him an interesting sensei."

"W-What makes him different?" Hinata asked curiously.

"He always arrives late to things, he never takes off his mask, and he's always reading this small orange book he keeps in his pocket."

"What's the book about?"

Naruto grinned to himself. He was guilty of reading Jiraiya's books in the past. There were even some chapters he had memorized by heart. A certain chapter in volume sixteen came to mind…

"Well… I did get him to read a passage to me. I guess I could tell you, but it's a little crude…" Naruto gave the offer. Now all she had to do was give him permission.

"I don't mind." Hinata smiled. She rolled her eyes when she remembered some of Kiba's innuendos he had told her during their test.

"Alright then." Naruto grinned, leaning closer to her. Hinata blushed at his close proximity. "It starts out like this, a girl named Nao and her boyfriend…"

The redness that engulfed Hinata's face would have probably put a tomato to shame. She almost fainted when Naruto began to describe a very explict scene from Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise book. She quickly covered Naruto's mouth with both her hands when a whip and whipped cream was brought into the description.

"I-I don't need to hear any more!" Hinata said loudly as she tried to forget all the things Naruto had told her. "W-What kind of person is your sensei?"

"Like I said, he's interesting." Naruto grinned, laughing lightly at her red face. "He sure isn't what I expected a jonin to be like."

"He sounds like a pervert to me." Hinata huffed, crossing her arms as she tried to reduce the heat in her face.

Naruto grinned happily to himself. He was glad things were going so smoothly. Maybe he had gone a bit far by telling her about Icha Icha, but it didn't seem like Hinata was mad at him for telling her. She had insisted on his telling her about the book, of course. Naruto smiled warmly as he looked at the blushing girl beside him. Being together with Hinata again felt great. Seeing her alive again almost made him want to cry tears of joy.

Still, he couldn't help but feel a little bit impatient. Things had happened pretty quickly between them in his past life. It was partly due to their maturity and need to be together as much as possible when they weren't fighting that had helped their relationship move along so quickly. Hinata had been braver and more outspoken then. Right now, she was back to being the shy, soft-spoken Hyuga heiress who had little to no confidence in her abilities and in herself.

While he planned to rectify that as soon as he could, he would have to take things slow with her now. He could tolerate that, but her longed to hold her hand in hers again. Naruto wished the walk to Ichiraku's had been longer so he would have had an excuse to hold Hinata's hand longer. He considered giving her memories back, but there was no way he'd want to burden her with the pain of the past. He wouldn't dare reveal that her sacrifice had not prevented his death. That would be much too painful

Naruto just wished he could just take her in his arms, hold her close, look deep into her lavender eyes, and if she would allow it, maybe get around to sharing another kiss with her and-

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized his slip up. He blushed a bit when he realized Hinata had been staring at him staring at HER for quite some time now. Still, his blush couldn't even compare to hers. That color of red should be reserved for inanimate objects only. He coughed as Ayame placed two bowls of ramen in front of them, giggling as she left them alone.

"S-Sorry. Did you say something?" Naruto chuckled nervously, hoping he hadn't offended her.

"I-I was j-just wondering i-if your sensei had y-you and your team t-take a test t-today." Hinata stammered, trying to fight back her blush.

"_Why was he staring at me?" _Hinata thought embarrassingly. Did she have something on her face?

"Y-Yeah! He made us do a test where we had to use teamwork to grab some bells from him." Naruto grinned, trying to extinguish the embarrassment he suddenly felt. "He gave us until noon, which didn't leave a lot of time to complete the test, but we got it done!"

"Oh… I'm happy that you were able to pass your sensei's test." Hinata smiled at him, the topic subject reminding her of what she had thinking about before running into Naruto. The blonde raised his eyebrows when he noticed her downcast expression and slumped shoulders. "We had to do something similar…"

"Why do you sound so depressed? You passed right?"

"Yes, we did. But the results were unsatisfactory, or at least to my father they will be." Hinata said sadly. "I'm not all that strong, and I only held my team back during the test. Kurenai-sensei's test was to land at least one hit on her. She had trapped us in a genjutsu and we spent the entire day trying to get out of it." Hinata sighed miserably to herself. "Father only expects perfection. To know that I had been deceived so easily will just disappoint him again. To others, I'm just a failure…"

Her being a huge disappointment to her father was nothing new, but it still didn't make the pain any less. She was a genius or perfect daughter like Neji or Hanabi…

"I don't think so."

Hinata gasped at Naruto's words. She raised her head and blushed when she found Naruto smiling at her.

"Hinata, I can tell just by looking at you that you've got lots of potential. You just don't seem to have enough confidence to use it." Naruto grinned at her. "You should stop worrying about what your family thinks of you. You're the kind of girl that works hard and never gives up. That's not what a failure sounds like to me."

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered softly. The things he was saying to her… she had never felt so happy…

"You're a great girl, Hinata. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Naruto smiled. "And if you're afraid of failing or disappointing those around you, know that there is nothing you could ever do to disappoint me."

Hinata was too surprised to feel embarrassed. No one had ever said such kind words to her before. And to think Naruto, the boy she cared about and looked up to, was saying these things made her feel so happy…

…Yet, since when did he act so familiar with her?

"Hey, Naruto-kun?" Hinata spoke up, getting the boy's attention. "Why did you ask me to come eat with you?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows at her questioningly. Inside his mind he was mentally scolding himself. He probably shouldn't have said so much. They, or at least from Hinata's perspective, had hardly talked to each other until this point. Of course she'd find it strange for him to hold her in such high regard when he had only started talking to her yesterday.

But he had to show her that he cared. He would enjoy their time together to its fullest.

"I wanted to hang out with you." Naruto replied shortly as he took a bite out of his meal. It was best not to seem too forward at this point. "What other reason could I have?"

"But why would you want to hang out with me?" Hinata pressed on. There had to be a reason he was suddenly taking an interest in her right now…

"Do I need a reason to hang out with you?" Naruto asked, giving her an odd look.

Hinata blushed. A tiny voice in her mind was screaming at her not to screw up her time with Naruto and just be thankful for everything that was happening and not ask questions, but she couldn't help herself. Why did he want to hang out with her all of a sudden?

"I-It's just that we barely talked at all in the academy." Hinata said blushingly. "T-To be honest, I wasn't even sure if you knew who I was. I-I had t-tried approaching you before, b-but you always seemed to ignore me. So why now d-do you…"

"Do I bother you?"

"N-NO!" Hinata shouted, alarmed by his question. Her mind was screaming at her to shut up, but she just kept talking. "I-It's just that I w-was curious as to why…"

"It's kind of hard to not know someone who stalked you at school."

Hinata gasped. Her face was going from red to purple fast from the amount of blood rushing to her face. Naruto was smirking at her.

"You'd always hide behind corners or trees in the academy and spy on me." Naruto smirked, chuckling at Hinata's priceless expression. "You even followed me home sometimes. It was kind of hard not to notice you…"

Hinata just gaped at him and looked down at her lap, at a loss for words. He knew? She had thought that she had been discreet in her… observations. But now he was saying that he knew about it? She had never felt more embarrassed in her life.

Naruto was trying his best to hold in his laughter. Maybe he was being a bit unfair by pulling knowledge from his past life, but it was the only reason he could think to give her. Hinata had told him about her following him around in his past life some time after she confessed. He had been surprised that he had never noticed. Still, now that he knew about it, watching the Hyuga's reaction was entertaining.

"Y-You k-k-knew a-about t-t-that…?" Hinata stuttered, afraid to look at him.

"Yeah. At first I thought you were weird for doing it, but then I realized that you must have been lonely." Naruto said, succeeding in making Hinata raise her head a bit. "Is that the reason?"

"W-Well, not entirely." Hinata admitted, still refusing to look at him completely. "I-It's just that you were always alone. The other kids always made fun of you or ignored you. I was ignored for being heir to a clan and made fun of for my shyness. I-I guess I felt that you and I were similar and I j-just took an interest in you…"

"I guess we do have a bit in common then." Naruto agreed, smiling a bit as he remembered his lonely days as a kid. He grinned at Hinata. "Sorry. Maybe I was being too forward when I asked you out here."

"I-It's not that I m-mind, I w-was just wondering w-why you suddenly… um…" Hinata trailed off, still too embarrassed to speak.

"I want to be friends, Hinata." Naruto said, smiling when Hinata finally looked at him. "I want to get to know you better. Do you want to be friends?"

"Y-Yes!" Hinata nodded vigorously.

"Good. Then let's forget about what reasons I may have had or not had about asking you to hang out with me and just enjoy our time together." Naruto grinned. He turned back to his meal which was surprisingly untouched. "You still haven't touched your ramen yet. You should really try it. Best thing you'll have in your whole life."

"R-Right…" Hinata smiled, happy when she felt her blush finally recede.

The two spent the rest of their time eating and making idle chit chat with each other. Naruto succeeded in making Hinata laugh and did his best to make her comfortable. Hinata was surprised that the more time they spent together, the less she stuttered and blushed. She was certainly having more fun than she had in long time. Talking with Naruto like this was a dream come true…

Hinata was a little disheartened when she finished her meal, and a little amused by the pile of bowls that had suddenly appeared in front of Naruto. She wished they had more time together, and was disappointed that she had to go. However, Naruto surprised her when he offered her his hand when he stepped down from his stool.

"N-Naruto-kun? What are you…?" Hinata blushed.

"What? You think I'm gonna ignore the universal rule of not letting a girl walk home alone?" Naruto grinned, making the girl blush even more. "While I believe you are perfectly capable of handling yourself, I think it's proper for a guy to walk a pretty girl home. Plus, I just needed an excuse to spend more time with you."

Hinata smiled brightly at him as she took his hand. She was close to fainting from happiness.

Naruto grinned when Hinata accepted his hand. He was glad things had gone so well with her. This was a learning experience, since he knew that he'd have to give their relationship time to evolve on its own. After spending this much time with the Hyuga heiress, he was okay with that.

As they walked towards her house, Naruto remembered his other friends. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Ino, Neji, and Tenten. It wasn't just Hinata or his genin cell he had to make time for. He would go visit them all after he was finished meeting with Kakashi.

Naruto smiled to himself as warm memories filled his head. Sasuke and Sakura thought of him as a friend, Kakashi and Yuzura would stand beside him and help change things, and now he would have time to enjoy his relationship with Hinata. Knowing all this gave him so much hope for the future.

_Everything is going to be alright this time…_

It was what Naruto truly hoped for…

* * *

A/N: That's it. Surprisingly long, but I really liked how it turned out. I just hope I made everything sensible and balanced…

Was I able to put enough emotion in there? Like I said before (I think), this chapter was used to deepen Naruto's relationships with certain people. Sasuke and Sakura are showing more of a real friendship towards him, and Kakashi is behind him 100 percent. Minato's student needs to bond with his son. I wanted to Kakashi to be the older brother Naruto deserved. Hope their conversation and memory sharing was written okay. Personally, I really liked how their conversation turned out. Also had to have that little moment between Naruto and Yuzura. It presents questions about Yuzura's background that will be touched upon in later chapters.

I said you'd get NaruHina, I gave you NaruHina and lots of it, I hope. In the original version of this chapter, they actually didn't talk for that long, but I'm surprised how much came to me during the rewrite. I want Naruto to establish a relationship with Hinata and let it progress. I don't want them to get to together right away since that would be too fast for me. He will help her gain more confidence and they'll slowly get closer as time goes on. I know a lot of intimacy from Naruto may have been shown, but the guy couldn't help himself. He sees the girl he loves, who had died in a past life, and gets to be with her again. He wants to appreciate the time they spend together and not move things too fast. He'll show more restraint in future chapters, but I hope that won't take away from NaruHina goodness.

Next chapter will focus on Naruto's other friends. I may also bring in the second person who gets their memories back in the next chapter. It's not written up yet so we'll see how things progress. I don't want things to go too fast. After the next chapter, I'll move on to the WAVE ARC, which will have many interesting twists that I hope you guys will love.

Now, I NEED reviews. Show me mercy for uploading this late. I spent hours retyping this chapter and put a lot of time into improving it. Reviews will help my fingers stop bleeding and help me write the next chapter and upload it sooner. Maybe if I get a lot of reviews you'll see it by this weekend…

Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. I loved it. Hope you guys share your thoughts on it. See you next time.

Kiiam


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Again, thank you all for the support. You're reviews inspire me to continue this story.

Sorry if I'm a little late and you guys had to wait longer, but sometimes life gets in the way of writing. I've been in hot water recently, and it's been hard for me to write this thing while keeping on top of my studies and avoid getting in trouble. Still, I should have a break from all my stress really soon so hopefully I'll get more time to work on this story.

Anyway, we're picking up from where the last chapter left off. Threw some NaruHina in here, and Naruto bonds with some of his old friends. Hope you like it. Enjoy.

* * *

**Friendships That Transcend Time**

"Pretty big house."

Naruto hadn't visited the Hyuga compound much in his past life, but he had always remembered it being large. Standing in front of it always made him feel so small. It would probably take three of his clones stacked on top of each other to reach the top of the door.

'_I wonder if Hiashi is compensating for something.' _Naruto thought to himself.

"Thank you for walking me home, Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned away from the door and smiled at a blushing Hinata. The girl's happy smile made his grin widen.

He ha enjoyed their time together, and was happy she had let him take her out. Her stuttering had disappeared as they were walking to her house, something else that added to his joy. That meant she was becoming more comfortable around him.

Naruto frowned when he felt Hinata slip her hand out of his. He sighed to himself. He'd have to wait a while and let their relationship evolve until he could do that more frequently. He had gotten lucky tonight.

"I'm really happy that I got a chance to hang out with you today." Hinata said shyly, bowing a bit to him. "Maybe… if you're not busy later on… we could…"

"When we're not on missions, we'll hang out again sometime." Naruto grinned. "Promise."

"Yeah." Hinata nodded with a smile.

Silence followed after that. Hinata nervously shuffled her feet, waiting for him to say something. Or did he have to say something? Maybe she should just say good night and go inside her house. Regardless, this moment was very awkward for Hinata.

Naruto was content to stare at the girl with a warm smile on his face.

"Well… good ni-"

"Hinata-sama."

Hinata jumped when she heard her cousin's voice. Naruto turned and stared at the newcomer. He smiled a bit when he found out who had spoke.

"Hey, Neji." Naruto smiled in greeting. The Hyuga boy raised an eyebrow at him.

"…How do you know me?" Neji asked tentatively.

"You were rookie of the year before our class." Naruto replied. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"That is a name I'm… unfamiliar with…" Neji said slowly, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"More of a surprise for you then." Naruto grinned.

"Hmph." Neji redirected his attention back at his cousin. "Hinata-sama, why are you back so late? It's past your curfew."

"Oh, um, w-well I was… t-taking a test with my team and a-after that, um…" Hinata stammered, feeling miserable when her stutter returned. The harsh glare Neji was giving her made her feel so uncomfortable…

"She was with me." Naruto spoke up, stepping between the Hyugas and shielding Hinata from her cousin's gaze. "She passed the test her sensei gave her so I took her out to celebrate."

"I wasn't aware Hinata-sama had any friends of her own." Neji said bluntly. Hinata's shoulders dropped.

"For your information, _genius_, she's got lots of friends. You just don't know them." Naruto retorted, turning his back to the boy, an action which only served to annoy the Hyuga prodigy. He smiled at Hinata. "So I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Definitely." Hinata smiled, grateful for Naruto's intervention. She blushed and stared down at her feet. "Good night, Naruto-kun…"

"Yeah. Good night, Hinata." Naruto grinned as he wrapped his arms around her.

This action shocked both Hinata and Neji. Naruto smiled mischievously to himself. He did this for Hinata's comfort, and for Neji's displeasure. The blonde did a cheer in his head when he felt Hinata's shaky arms wrap around his midsection.

"B-Bye…" Hinata smiled and bowed as she broke away from him. She ignored Neji's glare as she practically skipped through the doors to the Hyuga compound.

"…How close are you to my cousin?" Neji inquired, turning his attention towards Naruto.

"Why should it matter to you?" Naruto smirked. "We're friends. That's all there is to it."

"Is that so?"

"Yep." Naruto replied. He crossed his arms. "So what's your deal with her? Aren't you her cousin? Hinata doesn't deserve the glares you give her."

"I always give Hinata-sama and the other main branch members the respect they deserve." Neji bit back at him, bitterness laced in his tone. "How I present myself to her is none of your concern."

"As her friend, and someone who genuinely cares for her, I'm making it my concern." Naruto challenged, stepping towards the Hyuga. Neji tensed and activated his Byakugan.

"…Think before you act, Uzumaki." Neji scowled, prepping himself should the blonde decide to attack.

"I always do." Naruto smirked, making Neji's glare intensify.

Naruto stared at the Hyuga. He had to keep in mind that this wasn't his friend, Neji. This was the bitter lower branch member who hated the main branch for cursing him with the caged bird seal. He held the main branch responsible for the death of his father and hated the weakling he thought Hinata was. Naruto's expression softened when he calmed himself down. He had to be patient with this Neji…

"I should be turning in for now." Neji said when he saw Naruto made no other threatening movements. He turned and grasped the handle of the doors to the Hyuga compound.

"You shouldn't blame Hinata for that seal on your forehead." Naruto said, pulling out another memory from his mind. He watched as Neji stiffened and whipped around, his eyes full of surprise.

_Let's see how this plays out…_

"How do you…?" Neji trailed off.

"I get the impression that Hinata gets a lot of hate from her family." Naruto said, glaring at the Hyuga. "You hate her for your own reasons and her own father considers her a weakling. It's not good for her self-esteem. If you want that seal gone, you should be supporting Hinata instead of hurting her."

"Don't talk about things you think you know about." Neji snarled, grabbing the boy by the collar. "How you found out about my seal is a mystery to me, but don't act like you understand me or Hinata-sama. You know _nothing_ about what I've been through!"

"Maybe," Naruto admitted. "But I know what it feels like to be hated by those around you. All I'm saying is that you should support the future head of the main branch if you want to change things for the better."

"Future head of the…? You're joking." Neji smirked, releasing the blonde. "You're not referring to Hinata-sama, are you?"

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"Hinata-sama will never become head of the clan." Neji chuckled. "She is destined to always remain the weakling that she is."

"You're wrong." Naruto said, glaring at the boy. "I'll be supporting Hinata every step of the way so that she can change the clan. It is what she wants, after all."

"Hmph. You are a fool, Uzumaki Naruto." Neji said, shaking his head. He turned around and opened the door to the compound.

"Hey, Neji!"

Neji turned his head and glared at the blonde, preparing to counter whatever clever retort the boy had thought up.

However, to his surprise, he saw that Naruto gave him a wide smile.

"In a few years, I'll get that seal off your forehead. And Hinata's gonna help me." Naruto grinned, giving the boy a thumbs up. "I promise."

Neji just stared at him. The conviction, determination and sheer confidence in his voice astounded the prodigy. Naruto made it sound as though it were a sure thing. Still, Neji's hardened expression returned and scoffed at the ignorant boy.

"You're a fool…" Neji muttered as he shut the door behind him.

Naruto stared up at the doors to the compound. He folded his arms behind his head and turned on his heel, walking in the direction of his house.

"You'll see, Neji. Hinata will make things better for the lower branch." Naruto said as an old memory flashed though his mind.

"_So Neji, how do you feel?"_

_The Hyuga boy slowly reached up and touched his forehead. In front of him was his cousin with a scroll of some sort in her hands. Hinata had a look of astounded joy on her face. Naruto stood behind her, laughing with mirth._

"_It worked! It worked!" Hinata smiled, embracing her cousin much to his surprise. Neji awkwardly patted his cousin on the back._

"_Here you go, buddy." Naruto laughed, handing the boy a mirror. "See for yourself."_

_Neji's eyes widened as he took the mirror with shaky hands. Hinata released him as he gazed at his reflection._

_"It's gone…" Neji whispered. He touched his fingers to his forehead again._

_The caged bird seal was gone…_

_The mirror slipped from his hands and the jonin fell to his knees. His vision turned cloudy when tears sprang from his eyes. Hinata also had tears of joy in her eyes. Naruto embraced her from behind, smiling at Neji as tears streamed down his face._

"_What are you crying for?" Naruto laughed, intertwining his fingers with Hinata's. "You're a free bird now, Neji. Smile!"_

_Neji got back up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He bowed towards the head of the Hyuga clan, thanking her from the bottom of his heart._

"_Thank you, Hinata-sama." Neji said as sincerely and warmly as he could. He gave the new clan head a warm smile. "Thank you so much…"_

X-X-X-X-X

Naruto smiled in remembrance of the day Hinata changed the Hyuga clan for the better. It had been a few weeks before their final battle had taken place. He had never seen Neji so happy.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to find some way to get on Neji's good side again." Naruto sighed.

Not only that, he needed to find ways to bond with all his old friends. He would need to gain their trust again if he really wanted to change things for the better this time…

X.X.X.X.X

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Naruto-sama."

Naruto smiled at being greeted. Yuzura was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, sharpening her sword. He walked in and grabbed a cup of instand ramen from the pantry.

"How was your day?" Yuzura asked.

"Great." Naruto smiled, thinking back to his time with Hinata. "How was yours?"

"Good. I looked around your village some more. It is very beautiful." Yuzura smiled as she put down her sharpening stone and sheathed her kodachi.

"It's a good place to live, but I wouldn't call the village beautiful." Naruto chuckled as he heated up his meal in the microwave.

"The area I visited was beautiful. There was a gorgeous flower garden in front of this one house. I stopped by to admire them."

"You like flowers?" Naruto inquired.

"I do." Yuzura smiled. "Gardening has been a hobby of mine ever since I was small. When I had free time I'd always play in the garden and water plants at the old house I stayed at."

"Ah, yes… I had served other families in my past life. Did I mention that before?" Yuzura wondered, tapping her chin with her index finger.

"…What was it like?" Naruto asked curiously.

Yuzura didn't answer immediately. For a moment, Naruto could have sworn he saw a fleeting look of sadness and hurt cross her features.

"I like Naruto-sama more than my old masters." Yuzura smiled. Naruto grinned back.

"I'm happy to hear you say that."

"Well, you should probably get some sleep after your finished eating." Yuzura said, getting up from her seat. "I am very tired myself, so I think I'll turn in early. Good night, Naruto-sama."

"Sweet dreams." Naruto smiled as he watched her leave the kitchen.

Part of him wanted to ask more about her old life, but a voice in the back of his head told him that it was better to abandon his curiosity. At least for now, anyway.

X.X.X.X.X

"Wake up, Naruto-sama."

Yuzura stared down at her master as he moved underneath the sheets of his bed. All she got in response was a tired groan.

"Five more minutes…" Naruto mumbled, still half-asleep. He slowly reached over and pulled his other pillow over his head. Yuzura giggled at his drowsy state.

"Naruto-sama, someone is here to see you. It would not be polite to keep them waiting."

"Gurgh… smerfum…? Zzzzzz…"

The fox girl sighed when the boy turned over and proceeded to fall back asleep. Her eyes narrowed as she slowly reached down and grabbed hold of the underside of the mattress.

"Forgive me, Naruto-sama."

She promptly flipped the mattress over, effectively waking the boy up.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto shouted as he was thrown off the bed. He landed unceremoniously in the corner of the room.

"Ah, good morning." Yuzura beamed at him, bowing her head towards him in greeting.

"What was that for?" Naruto demanded as he picked himself off the floor. He grumbled at the clock next to his bedside that flash the time, seven-thirty, back at him. What had possessed her to wake him up so early?

"A guest is here to see you." Yuzura repeated, still smiling as she made her way to the kitchen. "You should give him a proper greeting.

"Huh? But who would visit me so early in the morning…?" Naruto grumbled, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to chase away his lingering drowsiness.

Upon entering the kitchen, he was mildly surprised to see a ninja with white hair sitting at the table.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said curiously. The copy nin gave him a quick wave of acknowledgement, his nose buried in the latest issue of Icha Icha. "What are you doing here…?"

"We had things to talk about today, yes?" The jonin replied cheerfully, finally turning to face his student. "You said we'd meet up, so here I am."

"Yeah… at noon…" Naruto groaned. "Why are you here so early in the morning?"

"Kakashi-san mentioned to me that he wanted to take you somewhere." Yuzura answered for him. "There is someplace he wants to show you."

"And where would that be?" Naruto asked as he sat down at the table.

"We can talk about that later." Kakashi replied, smiling under his mask. "We'll eat and then we'll head over to the place."

"Not going to tell me what or where it is?"

"And ruin the surprise?"

"Whatever." Naruto sighed, shaking his head. Despite his tired state and annoyance by his sensei's secrecy, it almost felt nice to have Kakashi mess with his head again.

Two bowls of ramen were presented to the both of them. The two ninja thanked Yuzura for the meal and proceeded to dig into their meals. It was only after the first few bites that Naruto noticed Yuzura wasn't eating with them.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Naruto asked as the girl stepped towards the door.

"I would join you if I could, but I had planned to do some shopping this morning and I'd like to get that done as soon as possible." Yuzura smiled back at him. "I wanted to get some more ingredients so Naruto-sama would have more to eat than just ramen."

"You don't need to do that. I can survive on ramen just fine." Naruto grinned.

"You need variety in your diet. Too much of one thing is bad for the body." Yuzura argued.

"How are you even going to go out when you've got those sticking out of your head?" Naruto asked, pointing to her fox hears.

"I've found a way around that." The girl smiled back, taking a red bandana out of her kimono's sleeve. She tied it around her head and over her ears, completely covering them up and hiding them from sight. "I can't very well buy food in my fox form."

"It could fall off, and others might see." Naruto protested, getting up from his seat. "If you have a list of food, I can go out and get it later so-"

"I am your servant. I do the shopping." Yuzura interrupted as she quickly stepped out the door. "I will leave you two alone. I'm sure you have much to talk about."

"Wait, I can-!"

His response was the sound of his door shutting.

"Hope she'll be okay." Naruto sighed, sitting back down. He couldn't even begin to imagine how the villagers would react if they saw her fox ears…

"…Quite a nice little helper you've got there." Kakashi said, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts. The boy was shocked to find that Kakashi had already finished his meal. The copy nin chuckled. "She acts like she's your wife."

"I'm happy to have Yuzura around, but our relationship isn't like that." Naruto replied, his cheeks turning a little pink. "Don't let how she refers to me fool you, I don't treat her like a servant."

"I know. You're not the kind of person who would treat someone like that." Kakashi said reassuringly. He leaned back in his seat. "So what's her story?"

"I haven't asked." Naruto said in between bites of his meal. "From the impression I got, it's not something that she'd be comfortable talking about. Some things are just better to be left off until later, you know?"

"True." Kakashi nodded in agreement. "I'm curious about her though. I can see why her ability would be the reason she was sent back with you, but I wonder what makes her so willing to help you."

"I'm a likeable guy, aren't I?" Naruto grinned, earning a small chuckle from Kakashi. He folded his hands and muttered a thank you as he finished his meal. "But she said that she wanted to repay my parents for giving her new life by serving their son. I want to get to know her better, but I don't know a whole lot about her right now…"

"Well, you've got plenty of time to find out." Kakashi smiled as he got up from his chair. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded, also getting up. "Can you please tell me where we're going now?"

"You'll see, Naruto." Kakashi chuckled. "You'll see…"

X.X.X.X.X

It didn't take long to get to their destination. Naruto was surprised when Kakashi ended up taking him to Konoha's cemetery. As far as he knew, no one had died yet. When Naruto had asked, Kakashi had ignored him. The copy nin had silently walked into the graveyard, leaving Naruto with no choice but to follow him. Only after his teacher stopped in front of a certain grave and after Naruto had read the names inscribed on the tombstone did he realize why Kakashi had brought him here.

Kakashi stepped back as Naruto slowly approached the grave. The boy knelt down and sat on the ground, crossing his legs underneath him. A warm smile made its way onto the youth's face.

"Hey Mom… hey Dad…"

In front of him was the grave of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

It was kept away from the other graves in a hidden area near the corner of the graveyard. Their tombstone was surrounded by white flowers growing up out of the ground. Naruto leaned forward and slowly ran his fingers over his parents' names.

"Their bodies were buried together seeing as they died together protecting you." Kakashi said, watching as his student stared at the stone slab. "It seemed fitting for those two."

"…I wonder why I never came here before." Naruto wondered aloud. "I mean, even after I learned they were my parents I never came near this place. Why didn't I ever think of visiting my parents' graves?"

"After all we've gone through together, why did I never tell you they were your parents in your past life?" Kakashi posed a question, making Naruto turn to look at him. The jonin sighed and looked up at the morning sky. "Some things just slip our minds…"

"…I guess so." Naruto smiled back at him before turning towards the grave again. "You know, even though they weren't around to raise me, they did more for me than most parents would do for their children."

"They brought you back from the dead. I don't think any parent has accomplished that before." Kakashi chuckled. He frowned at his student's back. "Naruto, if they had the choice, they would have chosen to raise you the way a family was supposed to. I'm sure that they regretted not being able to be there for you when you were young."

"I know they had regrets when they died." Naruto sighed. He smiled lightly when he thought back to the times where his parents had appeared before him in his mind. "Dad wished he could have seen me grow up and become a better ninja than he was. Mom wished she had gotten the chance to raise me properly and see my wife and grandkids. I died with regrets too…"

"You were lucky to have parents like them."

Naruto grinned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The teacher and student stared down at the grave, remembering the couple that had done so much for them.

"They loved you. You know that right?"

"I never doubted that." Naruto grinned as he hopped to his feet. "They were great parents. I'll make them proud by having things go right this time around. I won't have any regrets in this second lifetime."

"Neither will I." Kakashi affirmed. Naruto looked up at him. "My regret was that I wasn't there for my sensei's child when he was younger. I plan to rectify that in this lifetime." He smiled down at Naruto. "I'll be here to help you every step of the way."

"I never doubted that either." Naruto smiled. "I trust you Kakashi-sensei. I'm glad that sharing my memories with you was the right choice."

"Well, we should probably get going." Kakashi said, turning away and walking in the direction of the exit. "Before going to your house, I left notes at Sasuke's and Sakura's homes to meet us at the training grounds at ten."

"Kakashi-sensei, it's only eight-thirty." Naruto pointed out, giving the man a teasing look. "Don't tell me you actually plan to arrive early for once?"

"Of course not. After we have our chat about the possible future I have a few errands I need to run. I shouldn't arrive at the training grounds until at least twelve." Kakashi's eye crinkled in a smile. "I have a reputation to uphold, you know."

"Hahaha! They'll be so mad when you finally show up." Naruto laughed. "It'll take awhile for them to finally realize you never arrive on time to anything!"

"That's too bad for them then." Kakashi chuckled. "So, let's get going then. I know a good place where we can talk and have some food if you're hungry."

"…Actually, let's meet up at Ichiraku's in an hour or so." Naruto said, his smile turning wistful. "I kinda want to hang around here for a little while longer, if that's okay."

"…Alright then." Kakashi nodded, understanding Naruto's request. He smiled lightly under his mask. "See you at Ichiraku's in an hour then. Don't be late."

"That's funny coming from you!" Naruto laughed.

"Touché." Kakashi chuckled, giving the boy a quick wave in goodbye. "See you later."

"Bye." Naruto grinned, turning back towards the grave.

He was sure, somewhere, his parents were watching over him. They had always been watching over him. Even if they were dead now, Naruto would fight his hardest to make sure that his new life wouldn't be wasted.

"I won't die. I'll change things, I promise." Naruto smiled, speaking to his parents in the afterlife.

That way, maybe, none of them would have anymore regrets…

X.X.X.X.X

"Dobe! Where were you?" Sasuke demanded when he spotted Naruto walking down the trail.

"We've been waiting for two hours! Why didn't you show up sooner?" Sakura shouted immediately after Sasuke. Naruto shrunk back when he saw her hand twitch.

"Sorry, sorry. I had to go do some shopping first." Naruto said defensively. "I had to make multiple trips. Carrying thirty-five packets of instant ramen across the village and back to my house isn't easy."

"Hmph. Just don't let it happen again." Sasuke scoffed. "Waiting on our sensei is bad enough. Waiting on you makes it worse."

"Sorry for leaving you alone with this guy, Sakura." Naruto whispered loudly, making sure the Uchiha could hear him. "Tell me the truth. Trying to make conversation with him was like talking to a brick, right?"

"It would have been nice if he responded with something other than a grunt or a growl." Sakura giggled, surprising Naruto by her joking along with him.

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Sasuke said indignantly, giving his teammates a glare.

"Looks like the only way to get a reply out of him is to insult him." Naruto grinned, disregarding the boy. "What a social butterfly!"

"Was my company really that bad, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Hmph." Sasuke turned away from them, his cheeks turning a bit pink. "Well, I'd prefer your company over the dobe's any day…"

"Now see, I tease, you hurt." Naruto said mockingly, smiling when he noticed Sakura blush.

Sasuke chuckled as he glanced around the area again. "Now, where the hell is our sensei?"

"Hello."

"Gah!" Sasuke jumped when he heard Kakashi's voice behind him. The boy turned and glared at their team's sensei while the ninja just stared back lazily. He raised a hand in greeting.

"Yo!" Kakashi smiled.

"Your note said ten. Where were you for the past two hours?"

"Well, I had to run a few errands then I met up with a friend to chat about a few things." Kakashi replied, casting a quick glance over at Naruto. The blonde smiled in response. "I actually wanted advice regarding how I should start training you all…"

Naruto thought back to the conversation they had only a half hour ago. After Naruto had left the cemetery and met up with Kakashi at Ichiraku's, they had left to go to a quiet parlor where they could talk. While Naruto and Kakashi had talked about Naruto's plans regarding the future, who else he had in mind for sharing memories with, his talk with Kyuubi, and his thoughts about how to get ahold of the other demon containers, the main topic of their conversation had been about their team. Both he and Kakashi agreed that their team needed to get strong fast. Not only that, they needed to drive the values of teamwork into their minds and bodies immediately. They were friends, they were a team, and now they just needed to cement their bonds.

"After our chat and reviewing your files the academy kept on all of you, I've decided how I should go about training each of you." Kakashi said, crossing her arms in front of him. Let me start with your strengths and weaknesses."

He pointed to Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said, giving the boy a stern look. "You are very talented for someone your age. You know a good amount of ninjutsu, your taijutsu is great, and your sharp eye and mind will help you defend yourself against genjutsu."

"It just comes naturally to me." Sasuke said, smirking at the praise he was receiving. His sensei shouldn't expect anything less from him. "I am a Uchiha, after all."

"That's your flaw." Kakashi said, surprising Sasuke by his blunt statement. "That arrogance and superior attitude will not be tolerated. This is a _team_, Sasuke. You have to see your teammates as equals, not as inferiors that get in your way. You need to learn to work with them if you want to become a ninja"

"I-I wasn't…! I didn't mean…" Sasuke trailed off. He glanced at his teammates. The both stared at him with blank looks on their faces. "I… I don't think badly of you guys…"

"We know." Naruto replied, twirling a pinky inside his ear idly. Sasuke was surprised his careless attitude, wondering why he wasn't offended. "We're your friends. We're not gonna get mad at you just because you're proud of your skills."

"We already know you're strong, Sasuke-kun. We respect you for that." Sakura smiled reassuringly. "Naruto and I trust you, and we hope that you trust us too."

"…Still, sorry if I sounded like I was bragging for a minute there." Sasuke added, still feeling uncomfortable at his own words.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto grinned, waving him off. "Like I said before, you're strong because of you, not because you're an Uchiha."

"Yeah…" Sasuke smiled a bit, grateful for his teammates' kind words.

"Anyway, moving onto Sakura." Kakashi said, smiling at the exchange between his team. "You're smart, that goes without saying. You have great chakra control, but you aren't all that strong physically."

"Sakura's fine the way she is, isn't she?" Naruto spoke up. "Just because she can't hit as hard as me or Sasuke doesn't mean she's a bad ninja."

"We wouldn't have passed the bell test hadn't it been for her plan." Sasuke asserted.

"You guys…" Sakura smiled warmly, grateful that they were so quick do defend her.

"I didn't say she was a bad ninja just because she's not the best fighter. Don't put words in my mouth." Kakashi retorted, silencing the trio. "All I'm saying is that that's what we need to work on. Don't worry, I know a trick that could give your physical strength a huge boost. If you perfect the technique, you could have the strength to level an entire building."

The trio blinked at him, not sure if their teacher was telling the truth. Sakura looked down at her tiny hands, not believing that there was a technique out there that could give her that much power.

"And lastly, Naruto." Kakashi said, turning towards the boy. "You've got huge chakra reserves, kid. More than a kid your age should have. That kage bunshin technique of yours will come in handy on missions, and your enthusiasm for learning is a plus. However, you don't have a lot of other techniques besides that one jutsu. Your taijutsu is okay, but your chakra control is lacking. Another problem is your somewhat careless attitude and reckless behavior. I'm glad you know teamwork, but I'm worried you might not be able to follow orders."

Silence. Naruto looked at his teammates expectantly.

"What? Not going to defend me?" Naruto said incredulously.

"Hey, he made a good point." Sasuke smirked. "What's to argue against?"

"You've gotten a little bit more mature." Sakura admitted while giggling. "But you still act like a knucklehead at times."

"Some friends you guys are." Naruto pouted, crossing his arms as he gave each of them a mock glare. "See if I ever defend you two again…"

Kakashi chuckled a bit at their antics. It was good to see them getting along so well this early. It would make training them much easier.

"Well then, let's get started." Kakashi said, cracking his knuckles and making his students jump.

"We have to fight against you?" Sakura asked, voicing her surprise.

"We'll work on teamwork and improving your strength for now. This is just a quick match to test your strength and see where you need improvement." Kakashi said, raising his fists. "Keep in mind, you won't be able to beat me individually. Let's see if you guys can find a way to defeat me together."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura quickly readied themselves. Determination flashed in their eyes.

"Let's go!" All three of them chorused as they charged their sensei.

X.X.X.X.X

Shikamaru stared up at the clouds as he lied down on the grass. The wind blew through his hair and he let out a sigh of contentment. He always felt so relaxed staring up and the fluffy white puffs in the sky. This quiet, serene moment was just what he needed to fall in to a comfortable sleep…

"What do you think that cloud looks like?"

Shikamaru sighed.

"A cloud."

"I think it looks like a chicken leg."

Another sigh.

Shikamaru slowly turned his head to stare up at Chouji who sat on the grass beside him. The boy was staring up at the clouds with a dazed look on his face. He could hear his stomach growing from his position next to him.

"Just be quiet. I'm trying to get some sleep."

"That one looks like tenderloin." Chouji added, ignoring his friend's words. "And that one looks like a frog."

"Chouji, please keep your stomach from talking for you." Shikamaru groaned.

"…I wonder what a frog would taste like if it was fried." Chouji murmured.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Their sensei had given their team the weekend off and told them their training would start next week, and while Shikamaru had agreed to that plan, he admitted that he was feeling a bit bored. It was hard finding things to occupy his time when he wasn't sleeping, and Chouji wasn't a good shogi opponent.

"Hey guys."

Both Shikamaru and Chouji turned their heads to find Naruto waving at them. Chouji, being the friendly guy he was, waved back in greeting. Shikamaru just arched an eyebrow at the blonde.

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Does it matter?" Naruto grinned.

"Not particularly." Shikamaru shrugged.

"If you really want a reason, I got done with training a while ago and since Sasuke and Sakura had things to do, I needed someone to hang out with. And now I found you guys."

Truthfully, Naruto had been looking for the two of them after he had left the training grounds. His talk with Neji last night made him realize that he needed to take time to chat with all his friends again. Plus, Naruto did miss talking with all his old friends…

Er… what are you guys doing anyway?"

"Looking at the clouds." Chouji answered for Shikamaru. He pointed up at the sky again. "What do you think Naruto? Doesn't that cloud look like a piece of steak to you?"

"Um… I think your hunger might be getting to you, Chouji." Naruto smiled as he glanced at the could that looked nothing like what the fat boy had mentioned.

"Well… I AM pretty hungry." Chouji admitted as he rubbed his stomach.

"How 'bout we go out to eat then?" Naruto offered. "It'll be an early dinner."

"Sounds good to me!" Chouji nodded vigorously as he got up. "C'mon Shikamaru, let's get something to eat!"

"…How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. He'd much rather stay and look at the clouds.

"I'll buy for you guys." Naruto grinned. Shikamaru sat up.

"Where are we eating at?"

X.X.X.X.X

Ino idly twirled her blonde locks as she let out a huge sigh of boredom. She glanced out the window, seeing that the sun was already setting.

"Watching the shop can be really boring sometimes…" The girl moaned.

Her parents ran a flower shop and since they usually had other errands to run, they usually left Ino in charge of the shop. She liked managing, but on slow days like this one, she often found herself board sitting at the counter, waiting for a customer to show up.

"I would have more to do if it weren't for my good-for-nothing team." Ino sighed dejectedly, slamming her head down on the countertop.

She had expected her sensei to teach her and the others all kinds of new tricks after passing their test the other day, but to her surprise and annoyance, he had given them the weekend off! While Shikamaru and Chouji had no objections, lack of training met that the other teams were going to get stronger than theirs.

"How am I supposed to impress Sasuke-kun if I can't train with my team…?" Ino groaned.

"Hello!"

A chipper, annoying voice resounded in her ears following the bell that rung whenever someone entered or exited the flower shop. Ino grimaced when she saw who her customer was.

"Hey, Naruto…" Ino greeted in a deadpan voice. Her parents had always told her to make customers feel welcome, no matter who they were. "What are you doing here?"

"This is a flower shop, right? I came her to buy some flowers, obviously." Naruto grinned at her.

"You like flowers?" Ino questioned in mild interest. She had always thought boys hated flowers because they weren't manly or something like that.

"I remember gardening a bit when I was younger. It gave me something to do." Naruto smiled as he examined a few vases. "Do you have any flowers you'd recommend?"

"What are you looking for?"

"Well, I'd like a few seeds for flowers that grow quickly, and I'd like a small banquet if you have one." Naruto requested politely.

"Alright. These ones are pretty easy to grow." Ino nodded, handing him a couple seed packets. She also gave a small bouquet with an assortment of purple, red and white flowers. "And this bouquet is pretty cheap and makes a great gift. Er, who do you plan on giving it to?"

"A good friend of mine." Naruto smiled in response. "She's been helping me out a lot recently, so I thought that maybe I'd do something nice for her in return."

"Huh. That's very thoughtful of you." Ino smiled, complimenting him and giving him a couple of points for the gesture. "I'm sure she'll like them."

"I hope so." Naruto grinned. "She said she enjoyed gardening, so she might become a frequent customer."

"Whatever is good for business." Ino smiled. Naruto chuckled a bit.

It was weird. Here she was, having a normal conversation with the most hyperactive, annoying ninja in her class, and for once Ino didn't feel like planting her fist into his skull.

"Hey, Ino?"

The girl blinked as a small, white flower was presented to her. Naruto grinned widely at her. He had taken it out of the banquet.

"A flower for the pretty flower shop girl."

Ino grinned as she took the flower from him. Naruto might be annoying at times, but at least he knew how to flatter well.

"Don't think for a minute that this will get you a discount." Ino smirked. Naruto laughed in response.

X.X.X.X.X

"These are…?"

"For you."

Yuzura blinked as she stared down at the bouquet of flowers in her hand. She watched as Naruto placed a few seed packets on the desk next to his bed.

"Why?" The fox girl asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"You mentioned before that you liked gardening. I bought the seeds so that maybe you'd have something to do when I was out of the house." Naruto smiled at her.

"…And the flowers?" Yuzura asked, staring down at the bouquet that had been given to her upon his arrival a few minutes ago.

Naruto had arrived home a few moments ago. Yuzura greeted him, as she usually did, but was surprised when he had given her a beautiful bouquet of flowers and told her he had bought some flower seeds for her to grow. She couldn't imagine what reason he would have for doing so.

"A thank you." Naruto replied, walking up to her. "You've done a lot for me, Yuzura. You take care of the house while I'm gone, you cook me breakfast, you got me a copy of the forbidden arts scroll, gave Kakashi his memories back, and other small things that I'm grateful for. It just seems like you've done so much for me and I've done nothing to repay you. I want to make sure you know that I appreciate all you're doing for me."

"I… I am undeserving of Naruto-sama's praise." Yuzura murmured as she looked down at her feet. "T-Thank you…"

"Don't worry about it." Naruto grinned. "There's a small flower patch outside where you can plant the seeds. I'll help you dig out the weeds tomorrow."

Yuzura watched her master intently. To think he was thoughtful enough to do this for her when she had only mentioned once off hand that she enjoyed gardening. She was already content with what she had, but Naruto was doing so much for her. He said it was to repay her for all she had helped him with before, but still…"

"…Um, is there anything Naruto-sama wants in return?" Yuzura asked timidly.

"Huh?"

"Is there anything I can do to repay you for this kind gesture?" Yuzura asked curiously.

"I told you, it's fine." Naruto sighed, shaking his head. This girl just didn't know how to accept a gift and leave it alone.

"I-It just feels like you do so much for me… well, more than a master should for his servant and I… um…" Yuzura trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"Yuzura, you're my friend." Naruto said, shaking her shoulders a bit. "I did this because I care about you. Can't we just leave it at that?"

The Inari Kitsune stared into her master's eyes. He was so different from the others she had met in her past life. He was so kind…

"Even if you say that…" Yuzura started. Naruto held his hand up to stop her from speaking.

"Fine, you want to repay me? Then you've gotta help me train." Naruto said as his eyes narrowed. "I already talked about it with Kakashi. In a few months, we'll be going to Wave to protect Tazuna."

"From Zabuza and Haku…" Yuzura nodded, searching through the memories she had gained from Naruto. "But what do they have to with anything?"

"I think I found a way to get in contact with Utakata and find the three-tailed demon beast." Naruto smiled. "To do that, I'll need to go to Kirigakure and get some information regarding their locations. Of course, I'll need a good reason to visit the village…"

"What do you intend to do?"

"This time around, we plan to capture Zabuza." Naruto grinned. "And you're gonna help me train and get strong enough to do so. Will you help me?"

"You didn't even need to ask." Yuzura smiled.

X.X.X.X.X

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Turned out to be longer than I thought. I need to work on shortening things a bit…

Anyway, this could be called a filler I guess. This chapter mostly just depicted Naruto reconnecting with his old friends. I didn't include Lee and Tenten because I couldn't think of a way to bring them in this early on, and Kiba and Shino will be brought in next chapter. I also offered a look back at the past and I enjoyed writing the moments Naruto had with Neji and Kakashi. This chapter set the stage for certain things, but the real fun will come in next chapter when I start the WAVE ARC.

Now, there will be LOTS of changes to that one. I've got surprises that I hope you guys will love. HAKU WILL BE A FEMALE, and that will be explained later on. There's gonna be a whole new twist to the wave arc, involving the second person who gets his memories back and a few other things I'm gonna enjoy writing. As for why Naruto wants to capture Zabuza this time around and what his plan is specifically… you'll have to wait and see…

Well, you all should know the drill by now. Review a lot, and the chapter will be posted sooner. If I get more reviews than last chapter, I guarantee the next one will be up by next weekend. Until next time.

Kiiam


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Hope I replied to all the people I needed to. This chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday, but I was kept away from my computer. Here it is now.

THERE IS A NOTICE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, so make sure you read the author's note after reading. This was a fun chapter to write and I'm glad I finally got to bring in Zabuza and Haku. Hope you'll like what I do with them and you'll all get to see who Naruto will give his memories to. The second person for mind sharing will be revealed. Make sure you tell me what you thought of this chapter after reading. Enjoy.

* * *

**Mission in Wave**

"Do you see the target?"

Naruto took a quick look around. He held his headset as he spoke into the speaker.

"Not yet. No sign of the target." Naruto replied.

"Hm. So it's not in the north part of the forest." Kakashi murmured to himself, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He adjusted his headset as he spoke through the mike. "How about you, Sakura?"

"Nothing in the south. I've searched everywhere but there's no sign of it!" Came the annoyed reply.

"I found it." Sasuke's voice crackled in their ears. "It's in the west part of the forest."

"Good job." Kakashi nodded in approval. "Naruto, Sakura, head over there and give Sasuke some back up."

"Already on it." The two said in unison.

They arrived at Sasuke's position in less than two minutes. The boy gestured behind him with his thumb.

"It's over there." The boy said quietly.

"I'm glad you found it so quickly." Naruto grinned.

"Having the Sharingan helps." Sasuke smiled back, his red eyes having two black tear shapes around the iris.

Naruto just smiled in response.

The demon container and Kakashi had discussed it, and they both decided that it was best if Sasuke got his Sharingan early on to help increase his strength. The boy had unlocked his sharingan ability during a hard training session with Kakashi a few months back. While the eye technique wasn't complete, it still gave the boy great eyesight.

"On my signal." Sasuke whispered. Naruto and Sakura readied themselves. "One… two… NOW!"

Three Narutos jumped out from the brush and tried to grab the small black creature that was their target. It hissed and jumped out of Naruto's reach, making the trio collide with themselves and poofing the clones out of existence. Sasuke jumped out and tried to block the creature, but just as he was about to grab it their target it twisted out of his grasp.

"It's a shame these eyes don't make me any faster…" Sasuke muttered under his breath as he made another grab for the target.

"Don't let it get away!" Naruto shouted as it jumped out of Sasuke's reach. "I'm not spending another two hours looking for this damn thing again!"

"Sakura, stop it!" Sasuke yelled as the target made a break for the bushes.

"Hold it!" Sakura yelled, slamming her fist down on the ground, making the ground explode beneath her. The target cried out and fell over as rocks and dirt flew over its head.

"Nice!" Naruto grinned as he and Sasuke walked over to their teammate. "You stopped it."

"I wonder if you killed it though…" Sasuke wondered as he watched their target undergo some kind of spasm on the ground.

"I just surprised him is all." Sakura said, rubbing her fist. A small crater was left where she had punched.

While Kakashi wasn't the expert Tsunade was when it came to teaching others how to build up and release their chakra in one burst, with Naruto's help he had managed to give Sakura a general idea about how it was done. Being the smart girl she was, Sakura was able to pick up on the technique pretty quickly. While the technique wasn't perfected and nowhere even close to the strength she had in the past, her fist still packed a punch. Granted, she couldn't keep from hurting herself a bit from the impact just yet.

"You know, I used to like cats before." Sakura said as she looked at the scratches on her knuckles. "Now I can't say that I'm as fond of them as I was before."

Naruto grumbled in response as he looked down at their client's cat, their target for capture. Doing this mission in his past life wasn't fun then, and it wasn't fun now. This would be his teammates' sixth time capturing the cat, but it would be his twelfth.

"Stupid cat…" Naruto muttered, glad their mission was over.

"Kakashi-sensei, we've captured the target." Sasuke reported to their teacher. "We'll meet you at the Hokage's tower to collect our pay in ten."

"Alright." Kakashi smiled. "Good work team. See you in a bit."

X.X.X.X.X

It had been about two months since team 7 had taken the bell test and two months since Naruto and Kakashi began working together to use their memories of the past to help change the future. Of course, they hadn't talked about it as extensively as they had imagined they would. Both had agreed that, for now anyway, they'd focus on strengthening their team.

Other than teaching Sakura a bit of Tsunade's lessons and helping Sasuke unlock his Sharingan, the team had improved quite a bit in Naruto's opinion. Not only did they get stronger, but their team got closer too. Sasuke was more open and smiled more often, and Sakura didn't hit him as much as she used to.

Naruto was happy that he and his friends had already formed such a strong bond with each other so early on. Knowing that he could already trust his friends with his life, and knowing that they thought the same was something that he never expected to obtain so early. Naruto guessed that he had his maturity gained in his old life to thank for that. He was glad none of the choices he had made so far negatively affected him.

Of course, the changes he had made weren't big changes in his opinion. Just recently, Naruto and Kakashi had discussed an event that would be their first big turning point. Their first hurdle. Their first attempt to truly change things.

They would be assigned their mission in Wave today if things played out like they had before in the past.

Naruto knew this would be a challenge. His goal was to capture Zabuza to further his plans for changing the future. Kakashi had wondered what Naruto hoped to gain by capturing the dangerous ex-mist ninja. The blonde had told him it was his only plan so far to get in touch with certain people…

Zabuza would be his ticket to meet up with Utakata and finding the three-tailed demon beast…

For this plan to work, the first step was to make sure they got the mission in wave. Naruto and Kakashi knew that shouldn't be too hard since their team performed much better than when they first started out in their past life.

"I'm tired of all these stupid D-rank missions, old man! Give us a C-rank already!"

Not only that, but Naruto's old persistence and need to get their first C-rank mission would also help.

Sakura and Sasuke groaned in embarrassment at how Naruto was addressing the hokage. Kakashi just stood behind them, smiling under his mask.

"Naruto, mind your manners!" Iruka chided, sitting up from his chair. "This is not how you should ask a favor from the hokage!"

"Stay out of this, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said, glaring at the man. He turned back towards the hokage and crossed his arms. "I'm tired of all the chores and errands we run in those stupid D-rank missions. We need something more challenging, right guys?"

"Hey, don't pull us into your arguments!" Sakura snapped at him, more than a little annoyed by her teammate's immature behavior towards the issue. Sasuke grunted in agreement.

…But although the two wouldn't say it out loud and disrespect the hokage the way Naruto was, Sasuke and Sakura were also sick of all the low ranked missions they were getting.

"Do you think you're ready for a C-rank mission, Naruto?" Hiruzen asked, arching an eyebrow at the boy.

"Not just me, but my teammates too." Naruto grinned. "We'll take down any mission you give us."

Hiruzen Sarutobi thought it over for a bit. He had seen the reports, and Kakashi's team had done better than he had expected. The team got along well, all missions were completed in a short amount of time, and each mission had been wrapped up nicely and met the objectives given. But were they really ready for a C-rank mission? They had only graduated two months ago, and none of the other newly graduated teams had been given any C-rank mission yet either…

"I think my team can handle a C-rank mission." Kakashi put in, making the hokage and Iruka turn their heads towards him. "They're all more than capable of handling themselves out there."

"…Very well." Sarutobi smiled, nodding at their sensei's encouragement. "Let's see what mission we have available for you…"

Naruto held his breath. There was always the chance they wouldn't get the mission they wanted. He needed the Wave mission…

"…How about this one?" Sarutobi handed Naruto the mission papers. "You'll be escorting a man named Tazuna to the border of Wave country. Does that satisfy you, Naruto?"

_More than you can imagine._

"Cool. Thanks, old man." Naruto smiled, turning on his heel and heading towards the door.

"Hold on, Naruto. You should meet your client first, don't you think?" Sarutobi pointed out, a bit thrown off by Naruto's nonchalant attitude. He had expected him to be a bit more excited. "Sir, could you please come in?"

"These brats are the ones that are gonna escort me?" Tazuna slurred as he walked through the door. "You must be joking…"

Naruto grinned when he saw the man. Gray hair, lazy look, drunk and with a bottle of sake in one hand, Tazuna looked exactly how Naruto remembered.

"So you're a bridge builder?" Naruto asked as he pretended to read the mission papers to learn about what he already knew. "What are you doing in Konoha?"

"Had to get supplies." Tazuna answered as he regarded the team assigned to him with a lazy eye. "Couldn't I have gotten someone stronger?"

"Hey, don't underestimate us." Naruto smirked. "We just might end up saving your life on this mission."

Tazuna blinked. It could just be his drunken mind influencing him, but the lad sounded like he knew something…

"Feh… yeah right." Tazuna chuckled shaking his head. "As if a shorty like you could protect me…" He turned towards the man with the mask whom he assumed was their sensei. "So when can we leave?"

"How about tomorrow morning?" Kakashi offered, smiling at the old man he could now remember. "My team has already gone on a mission today so we need time to rest. It'll be our first mission outside the village."

"What was the mission?" Tazuna asked curiously.

"We had to find someone's cat." Sasuke answered bluntly, his tone sounding as unimpressive as the mission. "Most dangerous mission we've had so far."

Tazuna sighed to himself. Hopefully they won't run into too much trouble…

X.X.X.X.X

"So you guys got a C-rank mission?"

"That's right." Naruto smiled as he blocked Kiba's punch. "It'll be nice to see get out of village for once."

"You're lucky, dude!" Kiba laughed as he ducked to avoid Naruto's kick. "Maybe we should try asking for a C-rank mission. All we've done is errands for people. As a prank, my sister Hana gave our team a mission to clean out the cages at my house."

"At least she finally found a way to make you do your chores." Naruto grinned as he threw a few punches at the dog ninja. Kiba laughed as he blocked the punches. Naruto glanced towards their spectators, who stood off to the side watching the two boys spar. "What was that like, Hinata?"

"Unpleasant." Hinata sighed. She gave Kiba a mock glare. "We would have had less work to do if Kiba-kun would do his chores once in a while."

"…You need to think of your teammates." Shino added, not lifting his head which was buried in another book on bugs. Akamaru sat next to him, watching the battle with mild interest.

"Sorry to say, but that's not gonna happen." Kiba laughed in response. The boy turned his attention back to blonde he was sparring against.

About a month ago, Hinata had introduced him and Shino to the boy. Kiba had recognized Naruto from the academy, the failure who he thought hadn't graduated. He also had the reputation for being an annoying prankster, but shortly after meeting him, Kiba found a great friend in Naruto. The boys actually shared a few interests and their similar attitudes also helped them become better friends.

What Kiba was grateful for was Naruto's help in bringing his team closer together. After Kiba had met his teammates, they had trouble communicating with each other. While the dog ninja tried to find out more about his teammates, Hinata was too shy and most of her responses had been stutters and Shino just didn't respond to anything. After Naruto showed up, everything had been more comfortable between them. While she was still shy, Hinata lost her stutter and by some miracle Naruto got Shino to start talking.

Team eight and seven were actually on pretty good terms with each other. Shortly after Naruto had started hanging out with team eight, the blonde had suggested their teams get together for training ever once in a while. Kakashi and Kurenai had jumped on the idea. Their teams would compete against each other in friendly competitions where each team tried to outdo the other. These exercises helped in bringing the teams closer together, gave Hinata more confidence, and made Shino speak. It was a good relationship.

"Hold up, Kiba." Naruto paused, catching the boy's fist. He turned his head towards Shino. "What time is it?"

"Four o'clock. Why?" Shino asked.

"Oh! Naruto-kun, we should probably get going." Hinata said as she got up. She brushed the dirt off her pants.

"Yeah. Sorry, Kiba. We'll continue this match later, yeah?" Naruto said as he bumped fists with his friend.

"Where are you guys going?" Kiba asked curiously. A sly smirk slowly made its way onto his face. "Could it be… is Naruto taking you on a date, Hinata?"

"N-N-No! I-It's just t-t-that I o-offered to go p-pick up s-some food for m-my family and N-Naruto said h-he'd come w-with me t-to h-h-help, is a-all." Hinata replied as she blushed at Kiba's insinuation, breaking into a fit of stuttering.

"Calm down, I was only kidding." Kiba chuckled. The only time she stuttered or blushed now was when someone joked about her and Naruto's close relationship. He turned towards the blonde. "Sucks for you, huh?"

"I like spending time with Hinata." Naruto grinned at him. He smiled at Hinata. "But maybe we should go on a date sometime. What do you think?"

"M-Mou… d-don't joke like that, Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed, shuffling her feet and squirming cutely at the boy's suggestion.

"I wasn't even joking." Naruto muttered so that only he could hear. He waved at Kiba and Shino as he and Hinata moved to leave. "See you guys when I get back!"

"Yeah, good luck on your mission!" Kiba called back at him as his friends left. Akamaru barked his goodbyes while Shino just acknowledged the departing duo with a short nod of his head.

X.X.X.X.X

"Hey, Yuzura."

"Ah, Naruto-sama! Welcome home."

Naruto smiled at the girl who bowed in greeting. He took note of the water can in her hand as he observed her work with a smile on his face.

"Those flowers grow fast." Naruto said as he stared at the myriad of colors in the flower patch in front of his apartment. "They look beautiful."

"Thank you." Yuzura smiled as she bent down to cover up some newly planted seeds with some soil. She sprinkled some water over them as soon as they were covered.

After Naruto had bought her some seeds from Ino's shop, every time he woke up and came home he'd see the fox girl gardening. She really enjoyed the hobby as she said, and took pride and care in her work. The various colors that surrounded the front of his apartment really made it seem like a better place to come home to. Naruto had helped Yuzura extend the length of the flower patch to give her a bigger area to garden. Yuzura actually knew Ino now that she actually made herself a frequent customer at her shop to buy seeds.

Of course, Ino didn't know about Yuzura's relationship with Naruto, or that they lived together. She didn't know what Yuzura was since the bandana she wore around her head in public always kept her ears hidden and out of view. Yuzura was actually good friends with the girl now.

Naruto smiled as he bent down next to Yuzura and smelled the flowers that bloomed in front of him. He was glad that doing this for Yuzura had turned out to be such a great idea.

"How was your day?" Yuzura asked as she and Naruto got up from their squatting positions.

"We got the mission in Wave today." Naruto said as he walked up the steps to their apartment and to his room. Yuzura followed close behind him.

"So then this will be your first challenge then." Yuzura said softly as she followed him into their room. "Capturing Zabuza will be no easy task."

"You're telling me." Naruto sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I barely managed to fend him off last time. If we hadn't freed Kakashi-sensei from the water prison, we probably would have died right there."

"But you're stronger this time. Your friends trust you and you Kakashi-san is there to help you." Yuzura smiled at him reassuringly. "You'll be fine, I'm sure."

"I'm still worried, but hearing you say that makes me feel better." Naruto smiled at her as he pulled out a drawer on his dresser and took out a large scroll. "Not only that, but I'll have you here to watch my back. That gives me even more confidence."

"Hearing Naruto-sama say that makes me happy…" Yuzura smiled softly as her cheeks turned a little pink. "Knowing that I can assist you makes me happy as well."

"Yeah, well it's no joke that you've been a great help in preparing me for this. Those training sessions with my team, Hinata's team, and you have made me stronger I think." Naruto smiled as he unfolded his copy of the forbidden arts scroll. "Plus studying this thing would have been a lot harder by myself."

Naruto and Yuzura smiled at each other as they sat down with the scroll unfolded in front of them. They skipped to the part of the scroll that included seals of all kinds. They both immediately got to work studying.

Other than training, Naruto spent a lot of time going over the forbidden arts scroll with Yuzura. The kitsune girl had mentioned before that maybe he'd have some luck studying seals. His father had been an expert in the art of sealing, and while Naruto was no where even close to an fourth of his father's skill, he could already perform quite a few low level sealing techniques, such as locking doors and locking items in place. They were small accomplishments, but studying these techniques would help him in mastering more advanced techniques.

Yuzura pulled out a small scroll from her kimono sleeve and unraveled it. She carefully wrote a few symbols on it and showed them to Naruto. The boy glanced at the seal she had been studying and nodded in thanks. He took the scroll and added a few more symbols to it. He'd be taking the forbidden arts scroll with him on the mission. Yuzura would also be going with him on the mission for backup to help him.

"The seal no where near completion, you know that right...?" Yuzura asked him as she rolled up the forbidden arts scroll.

"Maybe not, but I'm sure we can write down some more during the mission." Naruto replied as he rolled up the smaller scroll. "Besides, I'm sure when we find out information regarding the three-tailed demon beast we'll find people who are capable of helping us seal it."

The smaller scroll in his hand had a modified version of his seal for the Kyuubi written on it. Naruto was sure that when he got into Kirigakure, he'd find someone who'd help him complete it.

X.X.X.X.X

"Morning guys."

Naruto waved as he approached his teammates. Both glared at him for his lateness.

"Naruto, why are you so-?"

"Kakashi-sensei wasn't gonna be on time, so what's the point of coming early? You know he arrives at least two hours late to everything." Naruto cut Sakura off before she could finish. The pink haired girl huffed and crossed her arms, knowing that she couldn't argue Naruto's point.

A few minutes later Kakashi did show up with Tazuna in tow. He waved at his students whilst smiling underneath his mask.

"Morning students." Kakashi greeted as he stepped in front of them. "I hope I didn't make you wait too long."

Naruto chuckled while Sakura and Sasuke grumbled in response.

"Yeah, yeah. Good morning, how are you and all that." Tazuna said loudly as he stepped past them. They could already tell he was drunk. "I wanna get back to my country as soon as possible. I've got things to do, places to be and bridge to build. Just don't let anything happen to me."

"You have my word that nothing will happen to you." Kakashi assured. He smirked under his mask. "I mean, this is just a C-rank mission. It's not like anyone's out to kill you or anything, right?"

"…Yeah." Tazuna mumbled quietly. They all exited the village. Naruto stepped next to Kakashi.

"That was mean." Naruto whispered. Kakashi shrugged innocently.

"Is your friend planning on coming with us?" Kakashi asked his student as he glanced at the woods.

Naruto turned to see where Kakashi was looking. He saw a small white fox look at him before it hopped into the bushes. The blonde nodded at his teacher.

"She'll stay hidden, but you never know what might happen." Naruto replied. Kakashi nodded, understanding that they might need the help.

"What are you two doing? Let's go!" Sakura's voice called back at them.

"Coming!" Naruto called back as he ran to catch up with his teammates and their client. Kakashi followed behind them at his own pace.

The party strolled down the trail for a couple hours, making idle chit chat with each other. Since he was bored during their walk, Naruto started his innocent act and commented how it was his first time leaving the village, something his teammates also commented on. It felt weird lying about things he had already done before, but not in this life.

Eventually, Naruto and Kakashi saw it. The puddle. The jonin made a few hand signs while Naruto gently nudged Sasuke and Sakura. They had improved to the point where they too could notice common things that were out of place.

Team seven stiffened when they felt killing intent coming from behind them. They all turned to see two mist ninja with gas masks on their faces with claws and chains attached to their hands coming up from behind their sensei. They whipped the chains forwards and they wrapped tightly around the copy nin. Kakashi had a look of complete surprise on his face.

"Do it!" One of the ninja shouted as they both pulled on the chains.

Tazuna cried out in fear when he saw the potentially strongest of the group he'd hired get torn to shreds.

"Get the bridge builder!" The other ninja shouted. They rushed towards Tazuna with their claws aimed at him.

Tazuna lifted his arms to cover his face in a futile attempt to block the attack. He waited for the claws to tear into his skin and rip him apart. Surprisingly, they never came.

"Nice one, Sasuke!"

The bridge builder uncovered his head when he heard Naruto's laughing voice. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw three Narutos and Sakura around him and a kunai pinning the chains to a tree on the opposite side of the trail. Sasuke had been the one who'd thrown it. With his sharingan activated, Sasuke jumped on upwards and delivered a swift kick to one of the assailant's neck. The remaining ninja watched his brother fall to the ground. He immediately detached the chain and rushed towards Tazuna, thinking he wouldn't have any trouble taking care of a girl and a few clones.

To his surprise, three more clones burst out from the ground and grabbed a hold of his arms and legs, keeping him in place. One of the Naruto's call out to their teammate.

"He's all yours, Sakura!"

The girl ran up to them and brought her arm backwards, only to bring it forward again and slam it into the mist ninja's jaw with some chakra force added to her attack. And audible crack was heard as she broke the ninja's jaw and sent him flying into a tree, where he sunk to the base of it upon impact.

"We did it!" Naruto laughed as he whooped excitedly.

"Y-Yeah." Sakura smiled, even as she shakily fell to the ground. Now that the moment of battle had passed, it gave her time to reflect on what had just happened. They had been attacked by other ninja for the first time.

"But why would these ninja attack us?" Sasuke wondered as he kicked one of their bodies. "Foreign ninja wouldn't attack us without reason."

Tazuna just stared at the kids who had just taken out two people sent to kill him. But that wasn't why he was so surprised. They had just seen their teacher get ripped to pieces in front of them! Why were they acting so calm?

"I believe our client can answer that question."

Tazuna jumped and turned around to see Kakashi standing behind him with an expectant look on his face. The bridge builder pointed at him in shock.

"B-But you were…!"

"Substitution technique." Sasuke answered for him. "Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be killed so easily by those two."

"Now back to the matter at hand." Kakashi said, stepping towards Tazuna. "I believe you have something to tell us, don't you?"

"…Ah, fine…" Tazuna sighed. "I'll tell you everything. You know that bridge I said I was building? Someone wants to stop me from completing it…"

Naruto sat down and leaned back against a tree to rest. He already knew everything so there was no point in listening.

Tazuna explained things the way he remembered them. Gatou wanted to keep control in Wave so he needed to hire some ninja to take care of the man building the bridge. Once the bridge was completed their country would be connected to the mainland, allowing them to by product from people other than Gatou. Tazuna couldn't afford to pay for an A-rank mission because Gatou had already extorted too much money from him and the rest of the villagers.

"C-rank missions are generally for protection against highway trouble like bandits and wild animals. Attacks from enemy ninja just made this mission a whole lot more dangerous." Kakashi said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"I-I know I was wrong to keep it a secret from you, but please, you have to protect me!" Tazuna begged them desperately. "Please, for the sake of my country, my daughter, and my grandson I have to complete that bridge!"

"…I don't know. Deceiving us is one thing, but this mission could put our lives at risk too." Kakashi said giving the man a serious look. He turned towards his students. "What do you want to do?"

"Eh? Isn't it your decision, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"We decide things as a team. I go with whatever you three choose." Kakashi replied.

"Well then, the answer is obvious!" Naruto smiled as he sat up. He gave Tazuna a salute. "We'll be your protection from here on out!"

"Naruto! You still want to do the mission!" Sakura asked him incredulously. "Ninja attacked us! There will probably be more, and they'll probably stronger. We could die!"

"I can't become the hokage if I'm not afraid to put my life on the line for others!" Naruto replied fiercely, slamming his fist into his palm. "I won't die before I fulfill my dream!"

_I won't die! Not this time!_

"I'm with you." Sasuke asserted as he stepped forward. He nodded towards Tazuna. "We make sure no one touches you."

"Sasuke, you too?" Sakura gasped.

"So this mission got harder, so what? No matter what mission we do there will always be the possibility of us dying." Sasuke said, turning towards her. "Just because the stakes are higher doesn't mean we should run away. An Uchiha… no… I, Sasuke Uchiha, never run away!"

Naruto smiled at his friend's vigor and by his declaration that it was his choice to do this. Sasuke wasn't doing it for his Uchiha pride, but because he wanted to do it for himself.

"I… I don't know…" Sakura said nervously. Despite their victory over the first two ninja, she had been scared throughout the entire fight. She had gotten stronger, she was sure of that, but what would happen if they ran into someone stronger…?

"Sakura, you shouldn't be scared." Sasuke said, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. "Naruto and I are your teammates. We'll make sure that you won't die."

"Yeah! We can protect Tazuna and you too!" Naruto added, smiling at her.

"…Thanks guys…" Sakura smiled at them, happy that she had such great teammates. She turned towards Tazuna. "We'll protect you, Tazuna-san. We'll help make sure that bridge is completed."

"Well then, there's you answer." Kakashi shrugged, smiling beneath his mask. "Looks like we'll be together for a bit longer."

"…T-Thank you. Just… Thank you…" Tazuna gave them a deep bow.

"Let's get moving then!" Naruto grinned. "The sooner we get you to your village, the sooner you can complete that bridge!"

_And the sooner we can capture Zabuza…_

X.X.X.X.X

"Alright, this is as far as I can take you."

The group stepped out of the small boat. Tazuna turned to thank the ferryman for taking them to the island.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." Tazuna said sincerely to the man.

"You want to thank me? Just make sure you finish building that bridge." The man replied. He leaned closer to Tazuna and spoke in a whisper as he glanced at the children the bridge builder had brought with him. "…But are you sure you should be bringing children into this?"

"Don't underestimate them. They're more than capable of the task." Tazuna replied seriously. He glanced at Naruto after saying this. "Believe it or not, they've actually saved my life already."

"If you say so. Good luck!"

The ferryman departed.

"Here we are." Tazuna said as he walked up to his protectors. "I'd say it's good to be home, but…"

Naruto ignored him and took note of his surroundings. A fog covered the area, cloaking everything in a misty white blanket. The demon container shivered a bit when his nerves started to get to him. He had been scared when he fought against Zabuza the first time. Now that he knew the man was coming this time he couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive.

The boy stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked up to see Kakashi standing behind him with an expression that told him he was smiling. The copy nin gave the boy's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Naruto smiled in thanks as the all proceeded forward and into the forest.

"Get ready everyone. We're nearing the end, so there will probably be someone here to stop us." Kakashi said gravely as he pulled up his headband to reveal his sharingan eye. He had long since revealed it to his team so its appearance came as no surprise to them. Sasuke also activated his sharingan.

After a few moments of walking, Kakashi and Sasuke both called out at the same time.

"GET DOWN!"

Naruto tackled Tazuna to the ground as everyone else hit the floor. A massive, and to Naruto and Kakashi, familiar sword flew over where their heads had been a second ago. It connected with a tree on the opposite side of the forest and stuck there. A shirtless man covered in bandages landed on the sword's hilt and stood there.

Naruto and the rest slowly got up from their positions and stood at ready. Tazuna and Sakura shook slightly as they stared at the man who had thrown the sword. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke all glared at their attacker.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist." Kakashi said as he pulled out a kunai. The ex-mist nin smiled underneath his mask of bandages.

"Well, well. You're the infamous copy ninja, Kakashi Hatake." Zabuza let out a throaty chuckle as he jumped down to the ground and pulled his sword out of the tree. He swung it back and rested it on his shoulder.

"H-How can he swing that huge blade around so easily?" Sakura whispered.

"A strong opponent has made his appearance." Sasuke said, his sharingan flaring.

"I'm getting excited already." Naruto grinned, cracking his knuckles. With his teammates with him, he could already feel his confidence building up.

_Here we go… I won't lose this challenge!_

"Sakura, protect Tazuna. Naruto, summon some clones to help her." Kakashi ordered. Sakura placed herself in front of Tazuna while four other Narutos helped form a pentagon around the bridge builder. "Naruto and Sasuke, you cover me from a distance. I'll probably have to take care of him myself."

"Ha ha ha… I can tell that you'll be a challenge, Kakashi…" Zabuza laughed darkly. The mist around them thickened as the ex-mist nin disappeared inside the whiteness. "Let's make this a fight we can enjoy…"

Everyone stood in silence for a while. Naruto and Kakashi were familiar with Zabuza's techniques, but Sakura and Sasuke were still unaware. They both hoped that things would still end with all of them coming out of this alive.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened when they saw someone materialize behind Kakashi. They were about to call out to him but Kakashi, with his sharingan, had already seen him coming. The copy ninja swung his fist backwards and nailed Zabuza right in the jaw. Not to his surprise, the man dissolved into water and splashed to the ground.

"Water clones…" Kakashi muttered as he shook his hand to get the water off. His eye picked up on something to the left.

Kakashi jumped upwards when a sword sweeped underneath him. The jonin shot his foot backwards and caught another clone in the neck. It exploded into water. Naruto and Sasuke jumped back when a sword slammed down where they had been standing a moment before. The duo took out some shuriken from their pouches and threw them at the clone that had attacked them, hitting it in the shoulder blades and dispelling it.

"Where's the real one?" Naruto shouted. Sasuke search around frantically with his sharingan. His eyes widened when he saw someone material in next to Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled to her.

The girl's eyes widened when she saw the rouge nin beside her. Zabuza smirked sinisterly under his mask as he raised his sword above his head.

"_Easy kill…"_ The man thought as he smiled to himself.

"Protect the VIP!"

The ex-mist nin's eyes widened when he felt a group of bodies surround him and lash onto his limbs. He looked down to see some blonde kids grabbing onto his arms and legs, trying to keep me in place.

"Shadow clones? Impressive, but it won't make a difference to me!"

Just as he was about to do a massive sweep and throw the clones off, Zabuza felt a fist connect with his stomach. His eyes widened when he felt the force of the blow register with his body.

"Take this!" Sakura screamed as she delivered the hardest punch she could.

It was enough. It sent Zabuza flying backwards as he felt the clones let go of him. He rolled across the ground before coming to a halt. The man coughed as he patted his stomach.

"…How the hell does that scrawny girl have such a mean punch?" Zabuza muttered to himself in wonder.

"Don't forget about me."

Zabuza's eyes widened as a foot connected with the side of his face. Blood from his mouth soaked the bandages covering his mouth as Kakashi's kick sent him a few more feet backwards. Zabuza quickly picked himself up and held his sword in front of him.

"Dammit, these guys aren't pushovers." Zabuza growled. He quickly turned on his heel and ran in the direction opposite of where his opponents were standing.

"He's retreating?" Tazuna said in disbelief.

"No! Don't let him get to the water!" Kakashi yelled when he realized Zabuza was headed towards the lake.

"Dobe, get me over there!" Sasuke commanded as he watched Zabuza run towards the water.

Naruto nodded and formed a familiar hand sign. Two clones poofed into existence and grabbed a hold of Sasuke's arm. They ran forward a bit, pumped chakra into their arms, and threw Sasuke forward who shot like a rocket towards Zabuza.

The man felt someone coming at him from behind. He turned and was shocked when a fist collided with the side of his head. He glared at the black haired boy who flipped over him and placed himself between Zabuza and the lake.

"Get out of my way, brat!" Zabuza shouted as he brought his sword down on the boy's head with full force.

Sasuke, with his sharingan, predicted his move and quickly hopped to the side. He launched a kick at Zabuza's side, which the ninja blocked, but the Uchiha used his arm to hop off of and deliver a spinning kick to the man's head as he jumped upwards. Zabuza growled as he shook off the blow and swung his fist around to hit his attacker. Sasuke caught the fist and spun back around to hit Zabuza in the shoulder. He landed on the ground next to the ex-mist nin who tried to kick the boy away, but he dodged the attack with ease. A vein popped out of his forehead.

"You're… so… ANNOYING!" Zabuza roared as he brought his fist forward.

Sasuke's eyes widened when Zabuza's fist came at him with more speed than he originally thought. The man's fist slammed into the side of Sasuke's face, sending him flying into a tree where he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in alarm.

"Stay with Tazuna!" Kakashi shouted back at her as he rushed towards Zabuza. He glanced to the side to see Naruto shoot past him.

Zabuza, in a state of anger, slowly stepped towards Sasuke's unconscious body. He raised his sword, ready to kill the boy with his stroke.

"Leave him alone!"

Zabuza let out a surprised grunt when he felt someone tackle him from behind. He spun around and grabbed onto the blonde who had crashed into him. He took a few steps backwards as he tried to pry the boy off of him.

"Brat, get off me!"

The demon of the mist's eyes widened when he felt a dozen more bodies, all with the same appearance of the boy that was attached to him, tackle him together. Zabuza fell backwards as the clones' weight became too much.

Unfortunately for both Zabuza and Naruto, they had been on a slope. When they fell backwards they tumbled downhill, clones dispelling and disappearing as the crashed down the slanted ground.

"I'm going after them!" Kakashi yelled as Tazuna and Sakura made rushed over to him and the unconscious Sasuke. The clones that had been with Tazuna and Sakura had joined the other clones in tackling Zabuza. Kakashi made a few hand signs and slammed his palm into the ground.

Naruto held on tightly to his enemy as they crashed down the hill. He could hear his clones disappear and Zabuza's grunts of pain as they hit rocks and trees on their way down. The slope ended sharply and just as they rolled into a clearing, Zabuza threw Naruto off of him.

Zabuza slowly got up, hearing his muscles crack as he tried to recover himself. The man growled to himself as he cracked the muscles in his neck.

"This is becoming more trouble than it's worth…" Zabuza grumbled to himself.

His head made a sharp turn when he felt a huge spike in chakra come from beside him. The assassin's eyes widened when he saw the blonde boy that had tackled him held a blue ball of chakra in his hand. A clone that had been shaping it poofed out of existence. Naruto held the ball of chakra in his hand.

"Let's see how you do against this attack, Zabuza." Naruto grinned. Letting out a fierce battle cry, the youth charged at the jonin ninja.

Zabuza scoffed and quickly picked up his sword that had landed beside him. He lifted his sword and aimed the flat side towards his attacker in order to block the attack. Naruto's Rasengan hit the blade dead in the center. Unfortunately, the ex-mist nin hadn't expected the attack to be so powerful. The force of the attack was strong enough to blow away his sword and send him flying into a tree on the opposite side of the clearing.

"_This kid… he's actually got a lot of power." _Zabuza thought as he slowly picked himself up. _"But where does he get it from?"_

Zabuza's eyes widened when he saw the boy prepping another one of those chakra balls with another clone. The man immediately launched himself towards the boy.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed when he saw Zabuza charge him. He hadn't even bothered to go pick up his sword.

His clone disappeared when the rasengan was completed. However, Zabuza had already covered the distance to get to him and launched a hard forward kick that connected with Naruto's stomach. The chakra in his hand dissipated as he tumbled backwards across the ground.

"You've got a lot of power for a runt. I'm actually really curious as to where you get it from." Zabuza said as he approached the downed teen. He took a kunai out from his back pouch. "Too bad you won't live long enough to tell me."

"Don't turn around."

Zabuza's eyes widened when he felt some strike the pressure points in his neck. He collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Naruto coughed as Kakashi helped him up. The copy nin glanced at Zabuza's unconscious form.

"That should keep him out long enough for us to tie him up and make sure he can't do anything more do harm us." Kakashi sighed. "I can't believe we pulled that off."

"Waiting for a chance to knock him unconscious was painful." Naruto groaned as he held his stomach and caught his breath. "I wonder how Sakura and Sasuke will react when we bring him with us. Where are they?"

"With Tazuna. Sasuke's still unconscious." Kakashi answered. "Let's just… you!"

Naruto turned when he heard Kakashi's alarmed shout. His eyes widened when he caught sight of another familiar person.

"Thank you for immobilizing this man." Haku said to the duo as he bowed at them. "I'll be taking him into custody now."

To his surprise, Haku's reply was a hard fist to the front of his face. The boy's mask cracked and broke off as he flew across the ground. He quickly picked himself up and wiped the blood from his mouth. Haku stared wide-eyed at the blonde-haired boy who had punched him.

"We know you're associated with him." Naruto glared at him. "Looks like we'll have to take care of you too."

Haku didn't have time to question how they knew his identity. These men were dangerous and needed to be disposed of immediately. He made a few hand signs and initiated in signature technique.

"Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Haku shouted as water rose up from the ground and froze to form familiar crystal mirrors. They all circled and rose up to surround Naruto and Kakashi, trapping them in a house of mirrors.

"Oh no… I forgot about these." Naruto said nervously as images of Haku appeared in the mirrors. He knew from his past life what a dangerous technique this was.

"Many ninja have fallen to this technique. You cannot escape." Haku said monotonously as his reflections took out some senbon needles. "Both of you will die here today."

"Haku, we don't need to fight." Kakashi said reasonably as he stepped forward, surprising both the fake hunter-nin and Naruto. "We never intended to kill Zabuza if that's what you're afraid of. We need him if we have any hope of getting into Kirigakure."

"Kirigakure…! What made you think that telling me this would change your situation?" Haku asked, visibly shaken by what the man had said. Did he know of Zabuza's past in the village?

"I'm giving you a chance to leave. We don't need two missing nin to get into the village." Kakashi replied. "We don't have to fight."

Haku's eyes narrowed at the man.

"I would never abandon-"

"He would never abandon Zabuza, Kakashi." Naruto said, surprising Haku when he interrupted him. "The guy might be an asshole, but Zabuza's the person he'd give his life to protect. He won't leave without Zabuza." Naruto smiled at Haku's reflection. "I'm right, aren't I? He's someone precious to you."

"W-Wha…? How do you…?" Haku's reflection staggered back as if he'd been struck. These people… he didn't know how but they knew more about himself and Zabuza more than they let on.

"You're right, I guess that was a stupid question." Kakashi shrugged. "Guess we'll just have to knock him out."

"You think you can defeat my technique?" Haku said as he regained his composure. "No one has ever defeated my crystal ice mirrors before. What makes you so confident?"

"Well, there's the fact that this kid did once before." Kakashi said, pointing down at Naruto and confusing the hell out of Haku. Kakashi made a few hand signs. "And also because he has me with him this time."

Haku's eyes widened when he recognized the hand signs for the technique being formed. He quickly threw the senbon needles at the duo. Unfortunately, Kakashi had already completed the technique.

"Hidden Mist Technique!" Kakashi smirked as he and Naruto disappeared into a heavy fog. The senbons flew into the misty white. Haku cursed when he heard them hit the ground and not his targets.

Haku was nervous. The white-haired man must have copied his teacher's technique with his sharingan. Haku's eyes darted around him as he tried to look out for his enemies. He had to stay calm. Even if they hid from him, there was no way they could break his mirrors.

"Chidori!"

Haku didn't think when he heard the attack's name. The sudden rise in chakra that he felt was enough to make him hop out of the mirror. Kakashi's hand, with lightening jumping out of it, slammed into the mirror Haku was just in. It cracked in a few places before falling to the grounds and melting into water.

"_Too close." _Haku thought as he jumped towards the next mirror. He'd have to watch out for that man's attack and his eye.

"Naruto, to your left!"

Haku's eyes widened when he saw Naruto jumped out from the veil of fog with a spinning ball of chakra in his hand. It was the same technique he used against Zabuza. Haku pulled one of the mirrors in front of him in order to block the attack.

It did little to stop the attack.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as he broke through the mirror and slammed into Haku. The fake hunter-nin was sent flying across the earth where he landed in a heap at the base of a tree, very much unconscious. The mirrors around them shattered and dissolved into water, soaking the ground beneath them.

_We did it…_

"Hey, you didn't kill him did you?" Kakashi asked as he glanced over at Haku's inert form.

"No. His mirror did absorb a bit of the impact and I made sure not to add as much chakra as I usually do." Naruto replied. "I probably broke some bones, but that's it."

"We should take him with us." Kakashi said as he walked over to the boy's body. "It would be better to keep an eye on him for the time being."

"Yeah. You're probably right." Naruto smiled. He made a move to follow Kakashi.

To his surprise and dread, he found that his feet had gotten a lot heavier. Naruto paled when he heard a deep laugh come from beside them.

"I've got you now…"

"NO!"

Naruto's shout was literally drowned out when an orb of water closed in around him and trapped him in place. He whipped around inside his prison to see a Zabuza water clone had trapped him in a water prison. To add to his horror, he saw that another clone had caught Kakashi by surprise and trapped him in a water prison as well. Naruto turned to see the real Zabuza walk between the two prisons with a sinister smile on his face.

"Who would have thought Haku's defeat would lead to my victory." Zabuza smiled darkly as he shot both trapped ninja a smug look. "Even in defeat, the perfect tool is still useful to me."

Naruto gasped. The water from the mirrors! That's what he used to make the clones and the prisons! Naruto and Kakashi thrashed about inside their prisons, trying to break free.

"Don't even bother struggling. Once trapped inside my water prison you can't get out." Zabuza smiled. "While I wouldn't mind watching you two drown in your confinements, I do have a bridge builder to kill. I'll just let my friends take care of you for me."

Naruto and Kakashi watched as he placed his hands on each of the prisons. Zabuza smirked under his mask.

"Summoning technique."

Naruto and Kakashi's eyes widened.

Out from his hands and into the water prisons, sharks swam in with their jaws outstretched and aimed towards their trapped prey. Naruto and Kakashi twisted and turned inside the water to avoid getting their limbs bitten off by the bloodthirsty carnivores. However, both of them knew they couldn't keep dodging the agile creatures forever. Zabuza just smiled as he stepped away from them.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a mission to complete." Zabuza laughed sinisterly as he walked towards the slope they had tumbled down earlier.

"_No! No! It can't end up like this! I won't die here!" _Naruto thought frantically as part of his sleeve was torn off by the shark in his prison. His eyes widened when the shark made a sharp turn in the water and aimed its jaws at his head.

"Naruto-sama!"

Naruto felt the water around him disappear and he heard audible "poofs" as the shark that had been attacking him disappeared. He turned his head to see that Kakashi had also been freed and the shark that had been trying to make a meal out of him was also gone. Both Zabuza clones had also disappeared. Naruto smiled when someone with a pair of fox ears helped him to his feet.

"Yuzura, where the hell were you?" Naruto grinned at his savior.

"You came to this island by boat, yes?" Yuzura replied, also smiling. "The ferryman could not make two trips. I had to find my own way across."

Naruto noticed her Kodachi was drawn. She had probably used it to take out the sharks and water clones. Kakashi slowly stepped up next to them and took out a kunai. Zabuza had stopped in his tracks and glared menacingly back at his opponents how had been saved by some girl who had shown up out of nowhere.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but her interference won't make a difference." Zabuza growled. He started to make a few hand signs as water started to rise up and circle around him. "You're already weak. I'll blow you all away with this last attack."

Naruto clenched his fists. He knew Zabuza was right. They had been lucky when Yuzura intervined, but she wasn't strong enough to take on Zabuza alone. He and Kakashi had no strength left. He couldn't think of anyway to stop Zabuza from defeating them…

…But then an idea came to him.

"Yuzura, let's go!" Naruto said as he rushed towards Zabuza. Yuzura followed after him, trusting that her master knew what he was doing.

Naruto's thoughts were racing. He knew he must be crazy. This was a last resort, a long shot, and stupid plan, but it was all he could think to do. He didn't know what the effects would be, but maybe, just maybe, it would stop Zabuza from attacking and force him to see the bigger picture…

This would force him to stop his attack.

"Yuzura, GIVE ZABUZA MY MEMORIES!" Naruto shouted.

The fox girl dashed in front of him. Naruto was no more than a few feet away from Zabuza. The man was just about to perform his finishing jutsu when he felt two fingers touch his forehead. Zabuza looked down to see that the fingers belonged to the strange girl who had interfered in his fight. Her other hand was on the blonde's kids forehead.

Zabuza was about to protest. He was ready to unleash his jutsu and decimate his enemies. He was ready to slaughter them all. But then the girl spoke…

"Remember you past life, Zabuza-san…"

And then his death flashed inside his mind.

X.X.X.X.X

* * *

A/N: Got it done. Hope you enjoyed it. Turned out to be longer than expected, but there was a lot to add. I really enjoyed writing it.

**NOTICE: I KNOW HAKU WAS REFERED TO AS A "HE" IN THIS CHAPTER.** Why? I said before that this story does follow canon to a certain extent and in his past life Haku told Naruto he was a boy and, thusly, Naruto still believes Haku is male. His gender will be changed and explained next chaper. He didn't just magically turn into a girl just because Naruto went back in time. HAKU IS A GIRL. That's that, and Naruto will find that out in a very humorous way.

Now onto the chapter related business…

Yes, Zabuza is the second one to get his memories back. This is related to a huge variation in the Wave arc which will lead to my first huge deviation from the canon story. Question is, will Zabuza be friendly or hostile now that he knows about his death? You'll see in the next chapter.

Naruto's plans are probably still a little unclear, but that's what I want. All will truly be explained in the next chapter. I've established that he wants to get into contact with the other demon beasts and he wants to go to Kirigakure to find Utakata and the three-tailed demon beast. Things will be explained soon, I promise.

Here's the part where you tell me what you think. I really liked how this chapter turned out and I've already started on the next one. It close to done, so if I get a large amount of reviews for this chapter I can guarantee it will be up next weekend. I'll answer any questions you guys have but I won't spoil future chapters. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will look forward to the next one. Later.

Kiiam


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Another huge batch of reviews. Thank you all for reading.

Well, here's the new chapter. It was a little difficult to write, but I'm very happy with how it turned out. It was really short originally since I didn't want to move things forward too quickly, but I found a way to lengthen it. I really liked writing a few parts in this chapter. A little plot development and humor in this chapter. And how will Zabuza react to getting his memories back? Don't forget to review. Enjoy.

* * *

**Good News, Explanations, and Plans **

Naruto felt Yuzura's fingers remove themselves from his forehead. He and the fox girl both stepped back as Zabuza fell to his knees, clutching his head as images swarmed inside his head.

"_Wha… what the fuck is this?" _Zabuza thought as an image of Haku protecting him from some kind of lightning attack from Kakashi flashed through his mind. He saw himself rushing towards Gatou, arms bleeding and hanging uselessly by his sides as he ran forward with a kunai in his mouth. He saw himself stab Gatou and throw him into the river. Then he died next to Haku…

But the images didn't stop there. They should have. That was where he died, so what more was there to see? Instead, the visions continued though someone else's eyes. He saw more battles, some snake freak, the boy with the Sharingan who he had knocked unconscious earlier leaving, intense training with some with some white-haired perv, and a lot more. The most extensive memories included battles and exchanges with people in black coats with red clouds decorating them. His eyes widened when a familiar face flashed in his mind.

"Kisame…?" Zabuza muttered as his old partner flashed in his mind. He was wearing one of those cloaks.

No sooner did the memory flash though his mind when another took its place, showing Kisame's death. More battles came after that. A man with a strange mask was present in most of these battles. The last image, the last battle, ended in another death.

There were so many images, so many things to see. Zabuza wanted to know where the hell it had all came from.

Naruto watched the man with apprehension. He fingered a kunai in his pouch. Beside him, Yuzura readied her kodachi. Kakashi also had a kunai drawn behind him. The copy nin made a move towards the assassin but Naruto shook his head, making the man halt in his tracks.

"…If we wanted to incapacitate him, now would be the time." Kakashi pointed out.

"I know that, but…" Naruto trailed off as a wave of tension washed over him.

He had _never _intended for Zabuza to get his memories back. He hadn't been on his list. While Kakashi was right about this being the perfect opportunity to disable the man and complete the first phase of his plan, a part of Naruto was curious to see how Zabuza would react. It was a gamble and, logically, a too risky move so early on. Still, Naruto couldn't help but wonder…

Had he unintentionally found an unlikely ally in Zabuza?

"…Kid, what did you do…?"

Naruto jumped when heard the question. Zabuza slowly stood up, a little shaky on his feet.

"These… these images in my head. I'm alive, I know that." Zabuza muttered, rubbing his temples in confusion. "Yet, I remember dying. These images are too vivid to be some kind of trick. These memories… where did they come from?"

"You did die, Zabuza." Naruto answered, choosing not hide the issue. The man was reacting with curiosity. He hoped that Zabuza wouldn't react violently at all later. "Those memories aren't fake. In another lifetime, you died… and so did I."

"Those memories after my death belonged to you, didn't they?" Zabuza asked. Naruto nodded in response. "How did you do… this?"

"I didn't, she did." Naruto said, gesturing to the girl next to him. Yuzura bowed a bit towards Zabuza when he turned towards her.

"It's a memory sharing technique I possess." Yuzura answered, stepping forward. She glanced at Naruto who nodded, telling her it was alright to continue. "When I shared Naruto-sama's memories with you, not only did you recover your old memories, but Naruto-sama's memories were also added to your own. This is an ability only I possess."

"And this technique made me remember what exactly?"

"Your old life." Naruto continued, picking up where Yuzura left off. "I said it already. You died in another life. Not just you and me, but lots of people lost their lives in that past…"

"Yeah, you did die fighting against that masked freak and your teammate." Zabuza murmured, fishing out the memory which depicted an older version of the blonde kid getting stabbed by an older version of his black-haired teammate with some masked bastard laughing in the background. "But what are all these events? I saw my old teammate, some freaky snake ninja, people in black cloaks with red clouds on them and… it's all too blurry and jumbled for me to make sense of anything…!"

Zabuza's curious look switched to one of desperation as the memories and images flashed inside his head.

"Kid… Naruto… explain everything to me, now!" Zabuza demanded desperately as the memory of his death flashed through his mind again. "Explain everything so that I can understand why these images…!"

Naruto held his hand up.

"…First, I want to make a deal."

Yuzura and Kakashi both shot Naruto looks of surprise. He ignored both of them. While the demon container knew that bargaining with Zabuza was another risk, he hoped that it would help get something out of the situation and maybe help them with their plan.

"…Let's hear it then." Zabuza replied slowly as he calmed himself down a bit. He crossed his arms in front of him, waiting to hear the boy's conditions.

Normally he'd tear apart anyone who tried to outsmart or make deals with him, but this kid was the only way he could make sense of all the things in his head. Plus, Zabuza had a feeling there was a lot more he needed to hear before deciding whether or not he should kill the kid and his companions.

"First, I want you to agree not to kill Tazuna." Naruto said, narrowing his eyes at the man. "Cut off all ties with Gatou. From this point on, your service with him is done."

Zabuza opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto interrupted him. Looks like he still had more to say…

"Second, you'll let us take you back to Kirigakure." Naruto said. This caused Zabuza's eyes to flare in surprise and anger. Naruto tried to remain calm. "We need you if there's any chance of us getting into the Mist village and seeing the Mizukage."

Silence followed after Naruto had finished. Both Kakashi and Yuzura stood at ready as Zabuza stood there with an angry, but thoughtful expression on his face.

Zabuza's gazed rested on the blonde kid as he thought things over. He had no problem agreeing to the first condition seeing as Gatou was partly responsible for his death in his "past life" as Naruto had put it. But the second condition was something he wouldn't agree to.

Yet, the second request had made him a little curious. At first, Zabuza thought that they just wanted to collect his bounty. Hearing what the kid had to say about his memories was not worth getting captured and executed. However, from the way it sounded the boy had no interest in his bounty, but rather, wanted to meet with the Mizukage for some reason. That reason was something he wanted to hear.

"Very well."

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard the answer. He let out a sigh of relief, surprised and thankful that Zabuza had agreed.

"…Although, I have a few conditions as well."

Naruto's relief was replaced with nervousness. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

"I have only two, other than you telling me about these memories." Zabuza said, walking over to pick up his sword which lied on the ground a few feet away. "First, see to it that Haku gets patched up."

"We can do that." Naruto nodded, looking at the boy's unconscious figure at the base of a tree. He actually expected the request. Maybe the man was partly influenced by the memory of Haku's death?

"Second, you have to tell me why you want to meet with the Mizukage." Zabuza said, lifting his sword and placing it on his back. "I wanna know what possible reason a runt like you may have for meeting with the current Mizukage."

"Deal." Naruto nodded. "I promise that I'll tell you everything, just so long as you hold up your end of the bargain."

Zabuza didn't respond. Instead, he made his way over to the trio at a steady pace. Naruto tensed as Yuzura and Kakashi readied their weapons again. All three of them were surprised when Zabuza held out his hand. The man smiled a bit underneath his mask.

"As a former enemy this may not mean much, but you have my word that I'll hold up my end of the deal."

Naruto smiled a bit as some of his nervousness disappeared. He gave Zabuza's hand a firm shake.

"Good to know." Naruto smiled. Yuzura smiled as both she and Kakashi visibly relaxed. The copy nin still held the kunai in his hand though.

"I'll see you later then." Zabuza said as he turned away from them. The statement surprised Naruto.

"Wait, where are you going?" Naruto asked. "I thought that you wanted-"

"I'll meet you at the bridge builder's house." Zabuza called back, not turning back around to look at them. Even though he couldn't see his face, Naruto could have sworn he saw a smile underneath Zabuza's mask. "I have to tell Gatou I'm canceling our contract…"

Naruto sighed as the sinister edge to Zabuza's tone conveyed the message. At least that was one problem solved. The Demon of the Mist disappeared into the forest.

"…Naruto-sama, are you sure this is wise?" Yuzura asked him as Naruto turned towards her and Kakashi. "Are you sure we can trust him?"

"…I trust him." Naruto answered after a brief pause. To his surprise, a small smile made its way onto his face. "I don't know why, but I'm actually a little glad this happened."

"Hopefully things will stay this way." Kakashi said as he put his kunai away. "I don't think you'll be as glad if Zabuza decides to betray us."

"That doesn't instill a lot of confidence, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I am surprised by how things turned out." Kakashi shrugged. "If he didn't decide to kill us now, I don't think he'll try to later on. At least until you tell him about his old memories and about yours."

"How much will you tell him?" Yuzura asked curiously.

"I'll tell him anything he wants to know." Naruto said, crossing his arms. "If I answer all his questions, maybe he'll be more cooperative when we take him to Kirigakure."

"If he lets us take him to Kirigakure." Kakashi pointed out. "I don't think you should trust him so readily, Naruto."

"I think he trusts us a bit." Naruto smiled, making his way over to Haku. He lifted the unconscious boy onto his back. "After all, he did leave his best tool in our care."

Maybe giving Zabuza his memories would turn out to be a good thing after all.

X.X.X.X.X

"Guh…"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Wha…?"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt someone embrace him. He blushed and pushed Sakura off of him as he picked himself up. The pink-haired girl sighed with relief.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Sakura smiled at the Uchiha. "When that mist ninja knocked you out I was so worried…"

"I'm surprised you held your own against him." Tazuna complimented, slapping the boy on the back. "You kids can sure put up one hell of a fight."

"Thanks…" Sasuke groaned as he held his forehead. His head was throbbing. "Can I have something to drink? My throat feels really dry…"

"I've got some sake. Will that do?" Tazuna said, offering the boy a bottle. Sasuke gave him an exasperated look.

"Here's some water, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled, handing him her water flask.

"Thanks Saku- wait, where's Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke said as he looked around the area. The fog was gone, but he couldn't see a shock of blonde hair or a masked ninja anywhere.

"They're in the forest fighting that swordsman." Tazuna said, looking towards the trees. The man broke out in a sweat. "They've been in there for a while now…"

"We've got to help them!" Sasuke shouted, making his way towards the forest before collapsing to the ground as a sharp pain shot through his leg. "Dammit!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, rushing to the boy's side. She quickly examined it. "You must've sprained your ankle…"

"Find some way to fix it!" Sasuke ordered. "We've got to go and help Naruto and Kakashi-sensei!"

"Help us with what?"

Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna's eyes widened when a cheerful voice was heard. The three of them looked to the forest where Naruto and Kakashi walked out of. Naruto grinned while Kakashi gave them a small wave."

"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei! You're okay!" Sakura smiled with relief. She arched her eyebrow when she noticed someone on Naruto's back. "Who's that…?"

"This is Haku. A hunter-nin we knocked out while fighting Zabuza." Naruto answered, carefully leaving out the fact that Haku was associated with Zabuza. He turned towards Tazuna. "We thought we could get him patched up at your place."

"That's fine with me, but what happened to the swordsman?" Tazuna asked anxiously. "Did… did you beat him?"

"I think it would be better if we told you once we arrive at your village." Kakashi answered just as Naruto was about to speak.

"Why not tell me now?" Tazuna asked nervously. Something told him he wasn't going to like the answer.

"You can wait." Kakashi smiled. "Besides, I think you'll be happy to know that your trouble with Gatou is over."

Tazuna blinked at them disbelievingly. Was he hearing things?

"W-What?"

Naruto and Kakashi just smiled at him.

X.X.X.X.X

Zabuza smirked as he kicked the dead bodyguard off of his sword. His clothes had blood spots all over them. Mist clouded the halls and corridors behind him, a thick trail of death was left behind him. The body dropped to the ground, joining the dozens he had left behind him on the floor. Zabuza's smile grew as he approached a small, stubby man with grey hair wearing a suit. The man quickly backed into a corner in a futile attempt to get away from the man.

"Z-Z-Z-Zabuza! W-What is the m-m-meaning of t-this?" Gatou demanded as Zabuza approached him. He was shaking so bad the sweat running down his forehead was bouncing off his body.

"I just came here to tell you our contract has been cancelled." Zabuza shrugged, his tone nonchalant and uncaring. Blood dripped down his massive sword. "You see, you've done something that can't be forgiven…"

"W-What have I done? You're service means a lot to me and I've treated you handsomely for it!" Gatou said, trying to reason with the man. "O-Once you kill the bridge builder, I pay you your money!"

"Don't worry, I don't expect you to understand. Hell, I still don't really get it either." Zabuza sighed lifting his sword over his head. "You just have to die. I can't let a pathetic bastard like you kill me a second time…"

"K-Kill you? What are you…!" Gatou's eyes widened when he saw the sword almost hit the ceiling. The business man held his hands up in a desperate plea. "P-Please Zabuza! Spare my life! D-Did s-someone pay you to do this? I'll pay you double what I'm paying you now if you spare me!"

Zabuza's smile disappeared. Gatou's face was twisted into a look of crazy desperation. Sweat was starting to pool beneath him and tears streamed down his face. The smile he had was one of false hope, almost as if he thought there was a chance Zabuza would spare his life.

"_To think my death was caused by scum like this…" _Zabuza thought disdainfully as he brought his sword down.

"N-NO! ZABUZA, DON'T KI-!"

The man was silenced when Zabuza's sword came down on his head. It cut him right down the middle, ending his pleas.

"Who would've thought that would feel so satisfying." Zabuza smirked, lifting his sword onto his shoulder as he left the room. He looked down at himself and frowned.

Maybe he should change clothes before heading over to the bridge builder's house. Showing up with more blood on him than an axe murderer wouldn't help with impressions.

Then again, he had already tried to kill them. Zabuza knew that it was impossible to make a good impression at this point.

X.X.X.X.X

"Wait, wait, wait just a minute!" Tazuna said, waving his arms in front of him. "You're saying that you didn't kill that Zabuza guy?"

"Yep." Naruto nodded.

"What's more, you made some kind of deal with him?"

"That's right."

"And you invited him over to my house?" Tazuna exploded, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Yes."

"Are you insane?"

"Maybe." Kakashi shrugged. Naruto shot him a quick glare.

Everyone was in the kitchen sitting around the table. They had told Tazuna about what happened with Zabuza upon their arrival to his house. They didn't expect him to take the news very well. Sasuke and Sakura were shocked as well. They all couldn't possibly imagine what kind of deal Naruto and Kakashi had made with him that made the assassin spare their lives and agree not to kill Tazuna. The bridge builder was a nervous wreck as he rattled his figures against the kitchen table in apprehension.

Haku was upstairs getting her wounds treated. Tsunami had volunteered to bandage him up. Naruto had told Yuzura to stay hidden. He kinda felt bad for telling her to wait in the forest for them when she had saved his and Kakashi's lives. He'd go outside to check on her later. Sasuke had his leg up on one chair while Sakura had her hand over his sprained ankle. A green light emanated from her palm. Naruto was glad he and Kakashi also thought to teach her the basics of healing jutsu a while back.

"U-Um… did you say that swordsman that tried to kill grandpa is gonna kill Gatou instead?" A small voice asked timidly.

Naruto turned towards Inari who sat at the opposite end of the table. The boy had a look of disbelief on his face.

"I-Is that really true?" Inari asked.

"That's another thing." Tazuna pointed out. "The man tries to kill us, knocks one of your kids unconscious, and then agrees to kill the man who hired him? Just what kind of deal did you guys make with him?"

It all seemed too good to be true.

"A shinobi can be persuasive when he wants to be." Kakashi smiled. Tazuna still looked doubtful.

Naruto smiled at the look of shock and sheer disbelief on Inari's face. He had almost forgotten how helpless a person Inari was and his apathetic attitude towards fighting against Gatou's men. An idea suddenly formed in Naruto's head.

"Hey old man, does Gatou have any guards inside the village?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, he has maybe a dozen men scattered across the…" Tazuna's eyes widened. "Oh no! What will they do once they find out Gatou's been killed! They might hurt the villagers.

"_I'd be surprised if any of those shitty guards would have the balls to do that." _Naruto thought as he remembered how Gatou's men had reacted to the villagers standing up to them on the bridge after Gatou's death.

"S-See? Look what you did!" Inari said angrily, standing up from his chair. "People might get hurt because of what that swordsman will do! Fighting always ends up with people hurt."

_Oh hell no._

Naruto abruptly sat up from his chair and walked over to Inari, roughly grabbing the boy by his arm and tugging him out of his seat.

"Ow! Ow! What are you doing?" Inari demanded as he tried to pull away from Naruto's grasp.

"Is that any way to thank us for protecting your grandfather? You should be thanking us for finding a way to take Gatou out." Naruto said as he pulled Inari towards the door. "What's more, you're worried about a few leftover guards?" He turned towards Sasuke. "Yo, Sasuke-teme. How's you're leg?"

"Just got done fixing it." Sakura smiled as Sasuke placed his foot on the ground. "It was a pretty mild sprain."

"You got something you want to share with us?" Sasuke asked, arching an eyebrow at his teammate.

"This village was broken by Gatou. I'm gonna help get its spirit back." Naruto grinned. "Wanna tag along?"

Sasuke and Sakura both smiled as they got up from their chairs. Kakashi waved them off as they all moved towards the door.

"Don't cause too much trouble guys." Kakashi smiled.

"We'll try our best." Naruto smiled. He looked down as Inari who stared back with disbelief and awe. "That's not a face you should be making, Inari. Gatou's dead now. It's time to let the village know that."

They four of them left the house.

X.X.X.X.X

"Let go! Where are you taking me?"

Naruto ignored Inari's complaints as he pulled the boy through the streets. His eyes scanned the streets for any sign of Gatou's men. Sakura and Sasuke had split off from them to search other parts of the village. Naruto smiled when he saw two dangerous looking men with swords threatening a shop owner. He could feel Inari stiffen as his protests stopped.

"What are you waiting for? We're hungry, so give us some food." One of the henchmen with an eye patch sneered at the shopkeeper.

"B-But I can't just give you food f-for free. Y-You have t-to pay." The shopkeeper protested weakly, hoping to make some sort of profit. It would be the first time he sold something that wasn't free in a week.

"We work all day patrolling around town and making sure no one causes any trouble." The other henchmen with a beanie cap smirked. "We deserve some free food."

"Y-You have to pay, sirs…"

Naruto glanced around the area. People just stood around with miserable expressions on their faces, trying to ignore what was happening. One person was cleaning up the outside of his shop with a broom while another was pretending to check the menu. They couldn't do anything to displease Gatou or his men. Naruto smiled to himself.

Wouldn't they be happy to hear the news!

"We work for Gatou! After all he's done for this village, you should be happy to give us food!" The eye patch henchmen smirked.

"Yeah, extorting from the villagers and ruling through fear. Your charity is to be admired."

Both men turned to whoever had made the sarcastic comment. All they saw was some short blonde-haired kid dragging some other brat along with him. They approached the two with menacing expressions on their faces.

"Care to repeat what you just said, kid?" Eye patch growled at Naruto.

"You heard what I said." Naruto smirked, letting go of Inari. The boy just stood behind him, shaking in place. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not so easily intimidated."

"You've got some nerve, twerp." The henchman with the beanie smirked. His hand brushed over the hilt of his sword. "I think we might have to teach you some manners…"

The two men smiled sinisterly as they approached Naruto. They both placed their hands on their swords as they stepped in front of the boy. Everyone around them just looked on, looks of helplessness and horror etched on their faces at what the henchmen planned to do to a helpless child.

Naruto smirked. Little did they know he was anything but helpless, and he'd show them that.

Naruto formed a quick hand sign and two clones poofed into existence next to him. Both clones jumped up and kicked both men in their chins. The real Naruto pumped chakra into his fists as his hands shot forward. Both henchmen cried out as Naruto's fists slammed into their stomachs, knocking them wind out of them and making them collapse on the ground. Beanie cap groaned and coughed as Eye patch leered at Naruto.

"Y-You little prick… when Gatou finds out about this…" The man coughed.

"Hm? Gatou? Oh, you mean the guy my associate killed." Naruto said offhandedly, twirling his pinky around inside his ear. "Yeah, he won't be doing anything to me anytime soon."

All of the villagers had gone silent. They all had looks of shock and disbelief on their faces. Even the henchmen looked surprised.

"…What did that kid say…?"

"Gatou's… dead…?"

"He said a friend of his killed him…"

"Is… is he telling the truth…?"

"Oh, it's the truth." Naruto assured the villagers, speaking loudly so everyone heard him. "Gatou and his men are all probably dead by now. The only guards left are the few that hang around in the village." Naruto squatted down to the henchmen. "And now that your boss and his men are gone, you two are horribly outnumbered, aren't you?"

The two men paled.

Naruto walked over to Inari. The boy just stared at him with wide eyes, not believing what Naruto just did. He had done something he himself had always wanted to do but never had the courage to do it. He flinched when Naruto placed his hand on his shoulder. Naruto smiled warmly at the boy.

"You don't have to worry about getting kicked around anymore, Inari. You don't have to be afraid to kick back." Naruto grinned. "You should always fight for what's right. Never let others push you around ever again."

Inari just stared at the older boy. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

"So go on, why don't you pay these men back for what they've done to the village." Naruto smiled, walking back over to the men. "Try giving one of them a swift kick in the bean bag while he's down. It's fun."

Inari took a hesitant step towards them.

"Your dad fought against Gatou. Time for you to do the same."

Inari ran forward and kicked Eye patch in the crotch as hard as he could. The man curled into a fetal position on the ground and Inari continued to kick him.

"THIS FOR MY DADDY AND ALL THE OTHER PEOPLE GATOU HURT!" Inari screamed as he kicked and punched the man on the ground. Tears streamed down his face, every kick and punch was for his father who had been killed for opposing Gatou.

Now was the time to show his courage.

"Y-You little brat!" Beanie cap said angrily as he moved to get up. His eyes widened when something smacked into the back of his head, bringing him back down to the ground.

"You bastards! You'll pay for what you have done!" The villager who had hit him yelled as he beat him down with a broom.

"You'll pay for all the suffering we've gone through!"

"We don't have to be afraid anymore!"

"Get out of our village!"

Naruto smiled as every villager in the vicinity joined Inari in his assault. He pumped chakra into his legs as he ran up the tallest building in the area and stood on the roof. He cupped his hands around his mouth, hoping the volume of his voice would reach everyone in the village.

"HEY EVERYONE! GATOU IS DEAD!" Naruto shouted out, his voice echoing across the village.

From below, Inari and the villagers let out an enthusiastic cheer.

X.X.X.X.X

"N-No way…"

"This brat wasn't lying…?"

Two henchmen were on the ground with three other henchmen lying unconscious behind them. In front of them stood a boy with black hair and red eyes. They had all been beaten senseless by the kid who had told them not too long ago that their boss had been killed. Only after their defeat and after hearing the announcement that sounded across the village did they believe what the boy had told him.

"Did you hear that? You don't have control here anymore." Sasuke smirked down at them.

During their brief fight, they had attracted a lot of attention from the villagers around them. The two conscious men started to sweat when all the villagers started to smile and close in around them.

In a few minutes, they were just as unconscious as their friends.

X.X.X.X.X

Two of Gatou's henchmen just stared at the hole in the shattered window. They couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. Their friend had just been thrown through a window. That wasn't what surprised them though. What surprised them was who had thrown their friend through the window.

The both stepped away from the pink-haired girl who gave them a sweet smile. That smile only served to make them even more scared. Where did she get all that strength? That girl had picked up their friend, swung him around, then hurdled him threw a window. This was done the minute after she had told them their boss had been killed and a second after someone on the other side of the village had shouted the same thing.

In their shock and fear, neither of the two henchmen noticed the crowd of villagers creeping up from behind them with various tools and blunt objects in their hands.

X.X.X.X.X

"Crap, it can't be true!"

"You saw the villagers! It has to be!"

The two men ran through the streets after they had witnessed a few of their friends being assaulted by a crowd of angry villagers. Not wanting to end up like their poor associates, they made a break for the village gates.

Both men felt something hard hit their legs and lost their balance. They both collapsed to the ground. They both turned to see the person who had tripped them up. They were surprised to see a girl wearing an orange kimono with a bandana covering the top of her head.

"Did you do that?"

"Did what?" The girl asked innocently.

"You know what you did you little-!"

The man was cut short when a foot smashed into his nose as he got up from the ground. He fell to the ground, unconscious with a broken nose.

"B-Bitch! How dare you!"

As the other henchman moved to attack the girl who had knocked out his partner, he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder.

"Something wrong here?"

The man turned to tell off whoever was speaking to him. All the color drained from his face when he saw who it was.

"Zabuza…?" The man squeaked.

His only reply was the ninja's fist slamming into his face.

"Zabuza-san." Yuzura bowed towards the man as he pushed the unconscious henchman to the ground.

"Hm… fox girl." Zabuza grunted at her as he looked around the streets. He could see villagers cheering in the distance. "I take it the word's gotten around"

"Naruto-sama made sure of that." Yuzura smiled in response. "He and the others should be back at Tazuna's house by now."

"That's good. I'll be heading over there then." Zabuza said as he stepped passed her. He navigated through the crowd of cheering villagers as he made his way to Tazuna's house. The Demon of the Mist smirked to himself.

Looks like he had done something good for once in his life.

X.X.X.X.X

"C'mon, what did we talk about?"

"R-Right. No more crying!"

Naruto smiled as Inari wiped the tears from his eyes. The boy beamed at him, his eyes full of admiration towards the boy who had just announced the good news to the village. He also gave Sasuke and Sakura appreciative smiles which both of them returned. They could hear the villagers shouting with glee.

"With Gatou out of the way, building the bridge shouldn't be a problem now." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

"I… I just can't believe it." Tazuna said, trying to find the words. "Just… I don't even know you guys and you've done so much. Hell, I lied to you about the mission and I feel like I tricked you into protecting me, but you guys go and do this… just… thank you."

"No thanks are needed." Naruto smiled modestly. "Really, if you're going to thank someone you should thank Zabuza when he gets here. He's the one that killed Gatou."

"Ha… I'm gonna thank the man who was hired to kill me but ended up killing his employer instead." Tazuna chuckled at the irony. He gave Naruto a happy smile. "But he wasn't the one who brought the spirit back into this village."

"I… I wouldn't go that far…" Naruto blushed a bit at Tazuna's praise.

"Don't be so humble. You hear that?" Tazuna smiled, listening to the happy cheers of the village. "Those are the cries of free birds. You set this village free, Naruto. Thank you."

Naruto just smiled at the man. He didn't know what to say.

"Dad! Could you get some more bandages for me?"

Tsunami's cheerful voice rang down from upstairs. She was also happy to hear the good news. She was happy for the village, her family, and her dear departed husband.

"I'll bring some up for her." Naruto offered, standing up from his seat. "Where are the bandages?"

"Ah, should be in that cupboard right there." Tazuna pointed next to the stairs.

Naruto nodded and took out some bandages and headed upstairs. He heard a knock come from the door as he walked to the room Tsunami and Haku were in.

"He's here! Damn, I should've gotten some more sake. Could've used it as a peace offering…"

Naruto chuckled at Tazuna's words as he turned the knob of the door. He stepped inside the room.

"Hey, Tsunami! I got the bandages you wanted!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he froze. So did the two other occupants in the room.

Haku was awake. Haku was sitting up in bed, Tsunami had just finished unwrapping some bandages that were around his chest. But that was the error. The word _him _suddenly became an error.

"…_Chest bindings…?" _Naruto thought dumbly as the bandages fell off of Haku's chest.

He saw everything. He knew Haku was a bit older than him, but he was surprised how much it showed. What made him more curious was how she managed to cover it all up. What made him confused was the memory of Haku telling him she was a male during that time in the forest when he had first met her.

However, Naruto knew what a woman's body looked like, and the two fair-sized mounds on Haku's chest was all the proof he needed.

Naruto ignored the angry look on Tsunami's face as the roll of bandages dropped from his hands and fell to the floor. He lifted his finger and pointed at Haku, ignoring the block of ice that was forming in her hand. He could only think to say one thing.

"I KNEW you were a girl!"

His only reply was a very girlish shriek, which chased away any lingering doubts about Haku's gender.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Haku screamed, covering her bare chest as she threw the huge chunk of ice at Naruto.

It slammed into his head, knocking him backwards and causing him to tumble down the stairs. Naruto stared up dizzily at everyone who had crowded around him. He recognized Zabuza's face in the group surrounding him.

"Haku's a girl…?" Naruto muttered a question that sounded more like a statement before he blacked out.

X.X.X.X.X

"Wait, so you told Haku to tell everyone she was a boy?" Naruto asked, holding an ice pack to his head. The ice came from the block of ice that Haku had used to knock him out. "Why?"

"As she got older, it got harder to hide her assets." Zabuza answered him without shame. "She's only fifteen, but she matured pretty quickly. It was hard to keep a low profile in villages we visited when boys wouldn't stop staring at her."

"So you made her bind her chest when she started to… develop, gave her a mask to hide her pretty face, and told her to tell everyone she was a boy?" Kakashi asked the man, not believing the ridiculousness of it all.

"I made her speak in a deeper voice when we were talking with people too." Zabuza added. "Hiding her femininity was pretty troublesome."

"That's so stupid…" Naruto muttered as he moved his ice pack to the other side of his head.

The three of them all sat in a triangle in Tazuna's room. After Tazuna and his family warmed up to Zabuza and thanked him for sparing his life and taking out Gatou. Zabuza had conversed with him a bit, shared a few drinks, but pulled Naruto and Kakashi aside so he could talk with the both of them. He wanted his questions answered immediately.

Naruto had answered all of them. Haku's gender had actually been their second topic of discussion. He had told Zabuza everything that occurred after his death. He had told of Orochimaru's attack on Konoha, Sasuke's betrayal, his training with Jiraiya, his fights against Akatsuki, about the bijuu and demon containers, his parents, about Madara, and about their final battle where Naruto had died. The demon container made sure not to leave out a single detail.

"So you've got the strongest of the bijuu inside you? Nice." Zabuza whistled. "That explains why you have so much chakra."

"It's not as great as you may think. You should understand that living with a fox inside me wasn't really the best thing for me." Naruto sighed, remembering how the villagers treated him for it before he earned their respect and praise. He grimaced when he thought of his most recent discussion with the fox.

"_I'm actually glad he hasn't tried to mess with me at all yet." _Naruto thought, feeling both relieved and surprised that the fox hadn't bothered him at all since their little spat inside his mindscape a few months back.

"So your parents came to you in the afterlife after you died, modified your seal, and sent you back in time?" Zabuza said, leaning back in his chair. He shook his head. "That's a pretty crazy story. Something no sane person would believe."

"You think I don't know that?" Naruto said, narrowing his eyes at the ex-mist nin. "I've told this story before, but it still sounds crazy. It'll probably always sound unbelievable."

"Minato-sensei was known for being a master at sealing techniques." Kakashi said, crossing his arms. "But to think he had a technique of this caliber."

"Did you give anyone else their old memories?" Zabuza asked curiously.

"No. You, Kakashi-sensei, and Yuzura are the only one's who know of our lives in the past." Naruto answered.

"This all sounds like something out of fiction." Zabuza sighed. "If I didn't have my old memories back, I'd probably kill you for telling such a bad joke."

"You know it's no joke." Naruto sighed. "We're here. We're alive. I want to change things for the better so that no one dies this time around. I've got plans for doing that."

"That's still something we need to discuss." Zabuza said, leaning forward in his seat. "I believe everything you told me so far. It's crazy, but I believe you. It's why I haven't killed you. But what I want to know is why you want to go to Kirigakure and see the Mizukage."

Naruto sighed. That was their last topic for discussion.

"Alright. See, the reason I want to go to Mizugakure and why I wanted to capture you is-"

"Hold on." Zabuza held his hand up. "Let's go discuss this in Haku's room."

Naruto and Kakashi blinked.

"Why?"

"I know we have a deal, but if I just tell her that I'm going to Kirigakure all of a sudden she's going to want answers. She's my…" Zabuza paused as he stepped towards the door. "…She's my partner and needs to know. I want her to hear everything you're going to say so she won't ask questions later on."

"…Alright." Naruto nodded. He and Kakashi followed Zabuza out the door.

Naruto was the first to enter the room. The only person inside was Haku, calmly reading a book Tsunami had given her. She was wearing a white shirt, her chest no longer binded. She tensed when she noticed Naruto had entered the room.

"…Hi." Naruto smiled weakly as he took a seat next to her bedside. Haku put the book on the stand next to the bed and folded her hands in her lap.

"…Hello." Haku replied, her tone calm. Both Zabuza and Kakashi observed the two with bemused expressions on their faces.

"So…" Naruto started, uncomfortable by their lack of conversation. "You're a female…"

He mentally kicked himself.

"…Yes." Haku nodded, her hands slowly coming up to cover her chest.

"Um, look, I'm sorry about before." Naruto apologized, blushing a bit as he remembered their encounter. "Can you please forgive me? It was an accident."

"I forgive you. I know that peeping on me was not your intention." Haku replied, surprising Naruto with a smile. "Is there a reason why you all have come into my room? Zabuza, is there something you need to tell me?"

"There's something I want you to hear." Zabuza replied. He nodded to Naruto. "Go ahead, kid."

"Okay…" Naruto said as he took a deep breath. "I want to go to Kirigakure and meet with the current Mizukage. There's a reason I want to do this. You all know about the bijuu right? The tailed beasts?"

"I've heard of them." Haku nodded. "They are demons that are sealed inside a living person to contain their power. I had actually heard rumors that the former Mizukage was a demon container."

Zabuza raised his eyebrows at this. He hadn't known that.

"Yeah, well, I'm a container." Naruto said, surprising Haku with the sudden revelation. "I know there are other containers besides me out there. There's an organization called Akatsuki, who wants to capture all the demon beasts for some plan of theirs. They want to extract the demons from containers like me and use their power for themselves. As you can imagine, this puts me and other demon containers at risk. That's why I need to get in touch with the other containers as soon as possible and warn them about the threat Akatsuki poses to people like us."

"And what does this have to do with meeting with the Mizukage?" Zabuza asked. This was what he had wanted to hear.

"I need to meet with the Mizukage because two demons are living within Kirigakure's borders." Naruto said with a serious expression on his face.

"There are two in Kirigakure…?" Zabuza said, shocked by the fact two demon containers were in his homeland. That information didn't come up when Naruto was discussing his memories with him.

"Yes. The demon beasts are six-tails and three-tails." Naruto nodded. "A person named Utakata is the container of the six-tailed demon beast. I want to talk with him and warn him. If at all possible, I want him to join up with me. My goal is to gather all the demon containers so that we can fight Akatsuki together. If all of us combine our strengths, then we might stand a chance against Madara and his group."

"What about the three-tailed beast?" Haku asked. "You haven't mentioned anything about it yet."

To be honest, Haku was more than a little lost despite how calm she was acting. She had never even heard of the Akatsuki or this Madara person. Plus, these two were talking about bringing Zabuza back to Kirigakure, the place he had attacked years ago in a coup d'etat. She was surprised he was even contemplating the possibility of returning with people he barely knew. Not only that, but the talk of demons was a bit unnerving. She was also curious as to where Naruto was getting all this information from. How did he know there was a group after demon containers and how did he know there were two in Kirigakure?

"Well, the three-tailed beast is a special case." Naruto said. "See, while all the other bijuu I know of have containers, the three-tailed beast, the Sanbi no Kyodaigame, has no human container. It's roaming around somewhere in Kirigakure."

"What? How is that possible?" Zabuza said. "Kirigakure wouldn't let something as dangerous as a tailed beast roam around inside its borders, would it?"

"That's what I'd also like to know." Naruto sighed.

"If you didn't know about the Sanbi's presence within Kiri's borders, then it probably hasn't been much of a problem, right?" Kakashi pointed out, directing his question towards Zabuza. "The Mizukage is aware the Sanbi roams around free inside Kiri, but it doesn't cause any problems. My guess is either they're afraid attacking it would provoke it and cause causalities and damage within their lands, or they see the Sanbi as too strong a creature to be attacked so they leave it alone."

"That would make sense, I guess." Zabuza nodded, seeing the logic in Kakashi's words.

"Yuzura and I have been working on a special sealing jutsu to capture the Sanbi." Naruto said, pulling a small scroll out from his back pouch. "It's a combination of the Dead Demon Consuming Seal used to seal the nine-tails in me, and the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier technique. It's not complete yet, but I'm hoping we'll be able to complete before we go after the Sanbi. I'm sure there's someone in Mizugakure who can help complete it."

Zabuza sat back in his seat, digesting what Naruto had told him. A certain question popped into his head.

"That sealing jutsu you're making… can it be used to seal the Sanbi inside a person?" Zabuza asked.

"Huh?" Naruto was surprised by the question. "Er… I hadn't actually thought about what to seal the Sanbi in. This is more of a temporary holding cell to contain the Sanbi and see what the Mizukage wants to do with it. Why?"

"…No reason." Zabuza replied quietly.

Naruto could've sworn he saw him smile underneath his bandaged mask.

"So, that's my plan." Naruto said. "In a nutshell, I want to use Zabuza as an excuse to go see the Mizukage as a reward for turning in an A-Class missing nin, ask about the locations of Utakata and the Sanbi, seal three-tails, and talk to Utakata. That's it."

Naruto waited for a response from Zabuza. He just sat in his chair with a thoughtful expression on his face. Haku sat back in her bed, fully expecting Zabuza to reject the proposition and refuse to go to Kirigakure with them.

"…Alright. I'll go with you."

Haku nearly fell off the bed. Both Naruto and Kakashi gave him relieved smiles.

"Zabuza, you're not serious are you?" Haku stammered, clearly distressed by his decision. "You're a wanted criminal! You tried to overthrow the Mizukage years ago! You've spent years trying to gather the forces and acquire the money to make another rebellion army! Why would you agree to follow these ninja back to Kirigakure!"

Zabuza turned towards her with a deathly serious look on his face.

"Haku, I decided to have our discussion in here so you'd know the reason for my returning to Kiri with these guys. You've never questioned my decisions before, so why are you doing it now?"

"I… I just don't want you to be captured…" Haku mumbled quietly.

Naruto looked away from her. He had to admit, he felt a little guilty about turning Zabuza in to see the Mizukage. After all, without him, where would that leave Haku.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to let these guys turn me in."

Naruto and Kakashi looked at Zabuza in alarm.

"What?" Naruto shouted. "But you said-!"

"I said I'd let you take me to Kirigakure. That was the deal." Zabuza smirked. "I never said I'd let you take me back as a prisoner."

"But… but…!" Naruto protested. He was silenced when Zabuza gave him a death glare.

"Kid, I've spent years recovering after that failed coup d'etat. I've spent years trying to start up a second one. If you think I'm gonna quietly go along and turn myself in after years of running you are sorely mistaken." Zabuza said. A smirk formed beneath his bandaged mask. "If we're going to Kirigakure, we're gonna do it _my _way. This is going to be an infiltration mission…"

Naruto and Haku both shot each other nervous glances. Kakashi also looked surprised at this sudden turn of events. Naruto groaned and placed his head in his hands.

Maybe giving Zabuza's memories back hadn't been such a good thing after all.

* * *

A/N: Done. Why do my chapters always end up longer than I originally intend them to be? Well, it's not like anyone's complaining…

Anyway, how did you guys like it? Personally, it turned out better than expected for me. I think I got Zabuza's reaction to getting his memories back pretty good, and I'm glad the thing with the villagers in Wave turned out okay. I thought to myself, "If Zabuza kills Gatou this early, then how will Inari and the villagers learn to stand up for themselves"? The alternation I wrote turned out unexpectedly good. I was able to bring life back to the Wave village without having Zabuza or Haku die or without doing the battle on the bridge.

Yes, Haku is a girl. I was worried about establishing her gender since I had referred to her as a HE in the last chapter, but I was happy with how things turned out. I really think I made her sound femine and made her gender believable. I don't care what Kishi puts in the manga, Haku will always be a girl, and I know a lot of people on this site share my opinion.

Look forward to the next chapter, because that's when I'll finally start my first ORIGINAL arc in this fic. I don't want to spoil anything, but I think I've given you all an idea about what to expect through Naruto's explanation of his plans in this chapter. I'm hoping you guys will like the **Infiltration of Kirigakure** arc.

So, I really want to hear your thoughts on this chapter in particular and your speculations on the arc I'll be writing. How do you think I did? Did I set everything up well? I really want to know. And remember, if I get a lot of reviews, you'll see the new chapter by next weekend. Until next time.

Kiiam


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: As always, thanks for all the reviews for last chapter. I'm glad so many of you liked it.

Now, I'll admit this chapter was difficult to write but I think it turned out fine. Not much happens in this chapter because I'm setting everything up, but I'll get to the real epicness of this arc in the next chapter. So much foreshadowing in this chapter, so much thought fodder… I wonder if anyone will catch it all. Hope you like it. Enjoy.

* * *

**Infiltration of Kirigakure, Part One**

Naruto sighed and leaned back against the tree he sat against. Through the cracks and spaces between the branches and leaves that loomed over his head he could see the night sky and the small clusters of stars that decorated the black space. The moon was illuminating the sky, its crescent shape visible from where he was sitting. Naruto felt quite relaxed in this setting. The only sounds he could hear were the chirping crickets, the crackling fire in front of him, and Zabuza sharpening his sword.

Naruto peered over the fire to look at the ex-mist nin who was idly tuning his weapon. He dragged a sharpening rock over the flat side of the sword with calm, precise strokes. The jinchuriki couldn't tell if Zabuza even noticed his observation of him. He was so focused on his work…

"You want to talk about something?"

So he did know he was watching.

"I want you to tell me honestly," Naruto said, leaning forward a bit. "How do you feel about all this?"

"I'm surprised." Zabuza admitted. "This isn't how I imagined I'd be returning to my homeland. I sure as hell didn't expect to die in my other life either."

It was just the two of them sitting around the fire. They could talk about their past lives without worry of anyone else hearing.

"Do you have any questions you still want to ask me?" Naruto asked curiously. "If there's anything you're confused about…"

"I'm still sorting through everything. Still, for a kid, you sure did experience a lot." Zabuza mused.

"You sound like an old man when you say stuff like that." Naruto chuckled.

"This 'old man' can gut a twerp like you anytime he wishes, may I remind you." Zabuza replied, chuckling along with the blonde.

The duo sat in silence for a while. Despite their lighthearted exchange, Naruto still felt uneasy about the man he was traveling with. They had been enemies once after all. He would admit that he felt some kind of bond with the ex-mist ninja because of the memories they shared, but he wouldn't go so far as to call him a friend.

Speaking of friends, his teammates hadn't taken his departure very well…

X-X-X-X-X

"_You're going to Kirigakure?" Sasuke exclaimed, looking at the blonde like he was crazy. He gestured wildly to Zabuza and Haku. "And with these two?"_

"_Kakashi-sensei, you're really going to let him go?" Sakura asked. She was also very surprised._

_Naruto and Kakashi shot each other tired looks. Haku's face was impassive, while Zabuza just looked annoyed. Tazuna and his family had left the ninja to give them some privacy with their discussion and were waiting upstairs for them to finish their conversation._

_They had tried to come up with a good reason for Naruto to leave with Zabuza and Haku to Kiri. They tried to come up with an explanation that would be plausible. Unfortunately, no reason they thought up would work without raising suspicions._

_What more could they do than tell them up front?_

"_Look guys, I know this seems sudden, but this is something I need to do." Naruto said, giving both of his teammates a serious look. "There's something I have to check out in Kiri, and Zabuza and Haku are my tickets in."_

"_Why would a missing nin and his accomplice agree to get you into Kirigakure?" Sasuke asked. "Better yet, what makes you think Kiri will let one of their missing nin inside their lands?"_

"_I know how we can get in." Zabuza said seriously. Everyone turned towards him. He smiled under his mask. "We have to ask them nicely to let us in."_

"…_And if that doesn't work?" Sasuke deadpanned, not seeing the humor in the man's joke._

"_We start killing people." _

"_Kakashi-sensei, you can't let Naruto go with these people!" Sakura said, pointing at them. "They were our enemies once, you know that! How can you entrust them with Naruto's safety?"_

"_I can take care of myself just fine." Naruto put in._

"_Kirigakure is notorious for having an excellent military and an abundance of rouge ninja." Kakashi said. "It will be dangerous for Naruto to go by himself, so that's why Zabuza and Haku are going with him."_

"_What about us? Why can't we go?" Sasuke demanded. "Why send complete strangers with him when we're his damn teammates?" _

_Sasuke stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Naruto smiling at him._

"_Jeez, teme. Want to spend some time with me that badly?"_

"_Don't joke about this! I'm being serious here!" Sasuke glowered, pushing the boy off of him. "All you've said is that you're going to Kirigakure, yet you've given no reason for wanting to do so. I want to know why you need to go and why you can't take us with you."_

_Naruto sighed. He had to give them an explanation. Part of him wished he could give both of them his memories and their old ones, but he knew that would complicate things. Not to mention their past lives would influence them both greater than anyone else. Especially Sasuke. But what reason would satisfy them…?_

_Naruto nodded. He would give them a reason, but not an answer._

"_Sasuke, you have things you don't want to talk about, right? Things concerning your clan and your brother." Naruto said, looking at his friend._

_Sasuke grunted, turning his head away. Even if his brother was only mentioned, that was enough to make the Uchiha fume._

"_You need to kill your brother. It's something you need to do, no questions asked." Naruto said, smiling sheepishly at him. "You have to understand that this is something I have to do, no questions asked. All I ask is for you to trust me when I say I have a reason, I just can't give it to you right now."_

"_When will you give it to us?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms._

"…_I don't know. Soon though, I promise." Naruto grinned. _

_Sasuke looked like he still wanted to protest, but was silenced when Kakashi spoke up._

"_Sasuke, if someone has a secret and doesn't want to talk about it, it's best if you just leave it alone." Kakashi said. "At least until that person is ready to talk about it. We all have things we don't want to talk about. It's not that Naruto doesn't trust you, he just isn't ready to tell you."_

"_You'll get a reason. Just not now." Naruto smiled, trying to reassure them._

_Sasuke and Sakura both shot each other unsure looks. Sasuke let out a deep sigh and turned back towards his friend._

"…_I don't like it, but if you really need to go to Kirigakure that badly then I guess it's something you have to do." Sasuke sighed._

"_As your teammates, we'll respect your decision to do this." Sakura frowned at him, not entirely satisfied but respectful of Naruto's choice._

"_Thanks guys." Naruto smiled gratefully at the two of them. He glared at Sasuke when the boy punched his shoulder. "Hey, what was that for?"_

"_We better hear a reason sometime soon." Sasuke threatened, crossing his arms._

"_Someday you will." Naruto replied. "I promise."_

_And hopefully, it would be a promise he could fulfill in this lifetime. _

X-X-X-X-X

Naruto knew that they would protest, but was pleasantly surprised by their strong adamancy on the subject. Even after agreeing to accept his decision without questions, they had pestered him for the rest of the night, repeatedly asking to go with him.

He had been touched. To think that their bond with him was already this strong so early on made Naruto swell with pride and joy. He loved his teammates.

Still, goodbyes had been much easier than the telling of his departure to Kirigakure.

X-X-X-X-X

"_So hopefully I'll see you guys in a few days. Don't miss me too much, 'kay?"_

_Naruto gave his teammates a convincing smile, but they still weren't buying. Both of them were staring at him with suspicious looks on their faces. Despite their talk last night, they were still curious about his reasons for going to Kiri. Tazuna stood behind them with Inari and Tsunami, listening to the team's exchange. Sasuke and Sakura glanced behind their blonde teammate at the two other people that stood behind him. An unmasked Haku was casually looking around the area with a small smile on her features, while Zabuza just looked impatient. Like Naruto, both of them were carrying travel bags on their backs. _

"_I still don't understand why you have to go." Sasuke said, crossing his arms._

"_We should go with you, at least." Sakura added, with an annoyed look on her face. _

"_As we said before, he has his reasons." Kakashi said, placing his hands on their shoulders. "We all talked about this. This is something Naruto has to do."_

_Naruto smiled sympathetically at his two friends. They were confused and frustrated at what was happening. He couldn't blame them, and was sorry he couldn't explain more to them._

"_Hey kid, let's get going. I wanna reach the border before nightfall." Zabuza announced, turning on his heal and walking down the trail. Haku followed after him._

"_H-Hey! Just wait a minute!" Naruto called after them. He quickly turned back towards his teammates, smiling apologetically at them. "Sorry, looks like I've gotta go."_

"_Whatever, just come back in one piece." Sasuke scoffed._

"_Stay safe." Sakura said, surprising both herself and Naruto when she gave him a goodbye hug. The blonde happily returned the gesture. Tazuna and his family stepped forward. _

"_Kid, I don't know how to thank you." Tazuna smiled, grabbing the boy's hand and giving it an over exaggerated shake. "You've done a lot for my family and for this village. I hope one day I'm able to return the favor."_

"_When I get older, I'll become a ninja, just like you!" Inari smiled up at Naruto. "I'll get strong so that nobody like Gatou will have the guts to come push around my home ever again!"_

"_Really, Naruto-san, we thank you and your teammates from the bottom of our hearts." Tsunami beamed at him, bowing towards him._

"_Yeah, and that swordsman didn't turn out to be such a bad guy after all." Tazuna chuckled. "Come back safe! The bridge will be complete when you return!"_

"_Thanks guys." Naruto smiled. He smirked at his teammates. "Have fun helping out with construction."_

_Sakura and Sasuke both glared at him. Kakashi had gotten them another mission to add to their completed escort one. They were to help Tazuna complete the bridge until Naruto returned before going back to Konoha. They were getting paid for it, but that wouldn't make the work any less tedious._

"_Well, let's get to work!" Tazuna smiled, grabbing both Sasuke and Sakura. "Some hard labor is just what you brats need to get in shape! It'll teach you the value of a good day's work! That bridge is gonna be super!" _

_Naruto laughed as Tazuna dragged away his groaning teammates with Inari and Tsunami trailing after them._

"_Despite what I say, I'm not entirely comfortable with sending you off to Kirigakure with Zabuza and Haku either."_

_Naruto smiled at his teacher. Kakashi stood in front of him, smiling back underneath his mask._

"_C'mon. If you came then we'd have to take Sasuke and Sakura too." Naruto grinned. "A sensei shouldn't abandon his students."_

"_It's ironic for me when you say something like that." Kakashi chuckled. Naruto laughed._

"_If you don't hurry up we're leaving you behind!" Zabuza voiced called from down the trail._

"_Well, guess I'd better get going." Naruto said, readjusting his pack. "See you when I get back, Kakashi-sensei."_

"_Yeah."_

_Naruto blinked when Kakashi placed his hand on his head and ruffled his hair. Kakashi smiled down at his student._

"_Be careful out there, Naruto. Your father wouldn't forgive me something happened to you in Kiri." Kakashi grinned._

_Naruto smiled up at the man. Not only was his bond with his teammates stronger than before, but Kakashi was slowly becoming the caring older brother he had always wanted. Kakashi removed his hand from his student's head, his eye crinkling upwards in a smile._

"_You had better get going then. I don't think Zabuza will wait for you any longer than he has to." Kakashi grinned._

"_Yeah. I'll see you soon, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto smiled, waving at his teacher as he ran down the trail to catch up with the mist ninja. _

"_Good luck finding Utakata and the Sanbi!" Kakashi called back at him. He waited until Naruto was out of sight before heading back into the Wave village._

X-X-X-X-X

Naruto leaned back against the tree as he thought about his departure. He let out a shaky breath as he thought about what was happening.

"This is… different…" Naruto murmured to himself.

This was the first real, genuine change. The first deviation from the past, and it scared him more than he would admit.

"Hey, kid…"

Naruto's head snapped up when he heard Zabuza's voice. The man was done sharpening his sword and was staring at him through the fire.

"Tell me more about the people you fought against in the other life." Zabuza ordered. He said it casual, but he still sounded intimidating. "From the memories I've singled out, three names come to mind. Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Madara. Tell me what you plan to do about them."

Zabuza raised his eyebrows when Naruto took on an uncharacteristically dark look. The jinchuriki looked at the fire with narrowed eyes, remembering the three men who had hurt and killed so many people.

"They're people I have to stop. People I have to kill." Naruto said darkly, clenching his fists as he thought of the men responsible for everything he and his friends had gone through in his past life. "I blame Orochimaru for Sasuke's betrayal. He had always felt inferior to anyone who was stronger than him since his damn Uchiha pride wouldn't let him admit he was weaker than someone else. Orochimaru promised him power, and he took the offer. There was more the snake bastard wanted to do with him, but he never got the chance."

"That kid, your teammate… he killed you." Zabuza said as he pulled the memory out of his mind.

"Yeah." Naruto said softly, saddened by the memory of his best friend stabbing him through the chest. "I… I hesitated in our battle. Everyone kept telling me one of us would die that day, but I was hoping to avoid that. I hoped… I thought I knew there was still some good in him, but… that person I fought on that horrible day wasn't my friend. I realized that Sasuke died a long time ago…"

"Orochimaru caused you problems in your younger days." The swordsman said. "However, Kabuto and Madara overshadowed him and became your prime enemies when you got older."

"Kabuto was Orochimaru's right hand man, and an expert in medical jutsu. Back when I was a kid, I never would have imagined he would turn into that… thing." Naruto said, remembering Kabuto's appearance after he had absorbed Orochimaru's remains. "He was responsible for giving Madara an army. We had strong ninja, and he resurrected strong ninja to fight us using that technique of his."

"I was one of those ninja he brought back to life…"

Naruto's eyes widened as he shot his head up to look at Zabuza. The man had a furious look on his face.

"I was used as a tool by that freak… I was his puppet." Zabuza seethed as he remembered. "I took part in that battle, and so did Haku. We died twice in that other life. Two stupid, meaningless deaths…"

"…I'm sorry." Naruto said, lowering his eyes. He thought back to that battle, when he fought old friends like Chiyo, Asuma, and Utakata who had been reanimated corpses used to fight against the united village army.

"If I ever see that four-eyed freak I'll kill him." Zabuza growled with distaste as he remembered his deaths. He shook his head and tried to push the troubling memories to the back of his mind. "It's all in the past. Now what about Madara…?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head, causing Zabuza to gaze at him questioningly. The blonde directed his attention to the night sky.

"Truthfully, there's not much I can tell you about him." Naruto muttered, looking up to the stars. "He's cheated death, living longer than you can imagine. He's smart, strong, arrogant, deadly… just someone who needs to go down. His idea of a perfect, peaceful world is… it's crazy. I need to beat him this time."

"His Eye of the Moon plan to hypnotize the world." Zabuza nodded. "That's a pretty fucked up idea of peace alright."

"It's a fake, hallow peace. It's not real." Naruto said. "He's essentially taking away our free will. That's not the way to bring true peace to the world."

"Hm… looks like I missed some pretty huge events." Zabuza murmured as he looked into the fire. "…I wonder what I would have done if I been alive during the war…"

"Maybe you'll get a chance to find out." Naruto remarked, smiling at the man. "After all, you're alive now, aren't you? All I'm asking from you is to take me do Kirigakure and anything you do after that is up to you. I won't refuse you if you and Haku want to be my allies."

"It's food for thought." Zabuza replied, leaning back against a tree. "But I'm more of an 'in the now' kind of guy. We'll see how things turn out after our business in Kirigakure is done." An excited smirk made its way onto his face. "I was just thinking… infiltrating Kirigakure is gonna be fun, but getting out might offer even more excitement to me…"

Naruto gave him a nervous smile as the demon of the mist started chuckling to himself. That was true. There was no way they'd get into Kirigakure without opposition, and since Zabuza was a missing nin he'd also need to think of a way to get back out of Kiri to avoid getting captured.

"You still haven't told me what your plan for getting in is." Naruto commented. "Do you plan on telling me anytime soon?"

"I thought I already told you the plan." Zabuza said, raising an eyebrow. "Just do what I say, don't ask questions, and you'll be in Kirigakure talking with the Mizukage in no time."

"That isn't a plan…" Naruto grimaced. "You're not just gonna make things up as you go along, are you…?"

"Ha! Don't worry, I have a way of getting us in undetected." Zabuza laughed. "I was once a mist ninja, and I'm still familiar with the layout of the land. Granted, we may have to… improvise if the situation calls for it."

"This is going to be a long mission…" Naruto groaned, ignoring Zabuza who was chuckling at the boy's despair. The swordsman suddenly stopped laughing and stared at Naruto with a serious look on his face.

"Hey kid, I wanna ask you about the bijuu." Zabuza said, leaning forward a bit. "What are the benefits of being a host?"

"Benefits?" Naruto said, incredulously. He resisted the urge to laugh out loud. "You're kidding right? If I had a choice, I'd gladly give the furball to someone else."

"C'mon, don't give me that." Zabuza replied, sounding oddly excited. "I have your memories, and I've seen what you can do with the Kyuubi's chakra. Can you use it's chakra whenever you want?"

"Ha, no." Naruto chuckled. "The furball and I aren't exactly on the best of terms with each other. What we have is more of a strained partnership than anything else. It's like collecting rent from someone. He uses my body as a place to live, and I use his chakra to give me an edge in battle every once in a while. Really, the only things I get for free are increased chakra reserves and a healing factor. The Kyuubi really only let's me use his chakra when my life, which would include his life too, is in danger."

"The Hachibi container seemed to get along with his demon." Zabuza pointed out.

"Bee could get along with anyone." Naruto grinned, remembering his friendly, rapping fellow demon container.

"I'm just saying, if you could find a way to get along with the Kyuubi, you'd reap all the benefits." Zabuza smiled. "If I had one of those demons inside me… I wouldn't have needed that coup'd etat to overthrow the Mizukage…"

"…Wait, what are we talking about here?" Naruto asked, a little uneasy about the direction their conversation was going.

Zabuza wasn't seriously thinking about becoming a jinchuriki, was he?

"Well, I'm gonna turn in for the night." Zabuza said, stretching as he slowly got to his feet. He placed his sword against the tree behind him and retreated to one of the two tents that were set up for them. He glanced back at the blonde. "Better get to sleep soon. We've got a big day tomorrow."

"Ha… I guess so." Naruto smiled, already forgetting their previous conversation. "I've turn in a little bit. Good night." Zabuza nodded and retreated inside the tent.

Naruto picked up a stick and started to idly poke the wood that the fire was eating. Since he couldn't distract himself by talking to someone, he started to speculate about their mission tomorrow.

Would everything turn out okay?

"Naruto-sama, we're back."

Naruto looked up and smiled at the person who had called his name. Yuzura and Haku stepped into the clearing with armfuls of firewood. The fox girl tossed her bundle into the fire and took a seat beside her master while Haku placed her cluster next to a tree to save for later. She took a quick glance around before turning towards Naruto.

"Has Zabuza-san gone to bed already?" Haku asked, directing the question towards the blonde.

"Yeah. He just went to bed." Naruto replied, grinning at the girl. "You should probably turn in soon too."

"Take your own advice, Naruto-san." Haku smiled. "But yes, I'll be going to bed. Good night, Naruto-san, Yuzura-chan."

"Good night, Haku-chan." Yuzura smiled at the girl. The fake hunter nin bowed and entered the same tent Zabuza had gone in.

Naruto watched their exchange in mild interest. He glanced at the girl beside him who watched the dancing flames in front of them with mild fascination. He had been surprised by Zabuza's sudden inclusion of her to say the least.

X-X-X-X-X

"_Sorry about that." Naruto smiled as he stopped in front of Zabuza and Haku, having just gotten done with his goodbyes. "So, we ready to go?"_

"_We've been ready." Zabuza scoffed. He took a quick glance around the area. "Where's your friend? Isn't she going to come with us?"_

"_Friend…?" Naruto said, puzzled by the question. His brain clicked. "Oh, you mean Yuzura?"_

"_Yeah, her."_

"_I'm sure she's around somewhere. She prefers to stay hidden." Naruto smiled._

"_Tell her to come out." Zabuza ordered._

"_Huh?"_

"_Did I stutter? I told you to get her out here."_

"_Why is my presence required, Zabuza-san?"_

"_Wah!"_

_Naruto jumped when he heard Yuzura's voice from behind him. Zabuza and Haku didn't look phased by her sudden appearance. Naruto gave her an annoyed look._

"_Remind me to get a bell for you when we get back to Konoha…" Naruto muttered. Yuzura simply smiled at him._

"_Who is this?" Haku asked curiously, staring at the white-haired girl._

"_Ah, this is Yuzura. She's a friend." Naruto smiled, gesturing to the girl. He was happy she had appeared in her human form wearing her bandana. Showing off her ears would have raised a lot of questions on Haku's part. _

"_I am already acquainted with Zabuza-san. I'm pleased to meet you as well, Haku-san." Yuzura smiled warmly, giving the girl a polite bow._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Yuzura-san." Haku smiled, also bowing at her. "Will you be joining us on this mission?"_

"_Yes. I will be here to assist Naruto-sama and his party should he require it." Yuzura replied._

"…_Sama?" Haku questioned, giggling lightly as she shot Naruto a suspicious glance._

"_Please, ignore the suffix if you can." Naruto groaned._

"_A vassal such as myself must always show my master proper respect." Yuzura asserted cheerfully, much to Naruto's embarrassment and Haku and Zabuza's amusement._

"_Interesting… I hope we may get along." Haku smiled._

"_Same here." Yuzura replied, also giving the girl a smile._

"_Well, stay where we can see you from now on." Zabuza ordered. "Since I'll be needing someone stealthy like you for this mission, I'll want you visible when you're not sneaking from here on out, got it?"_

"_Is that suitable, Naruto-sama?" Yuzura asked, turning towards him and completely disregarding Zabuza._

"_Yeah, it's fine by me." Naruto replied, wondering why she needed his permission. Yuzura nodded happily to him._

"_I hope my presence will not be a burden."_

_Naruto smiled at her. To tell the truth, he was actually glad Yuzura would be helping them with the mission. Knowing she was watching from the shadows was reassuring, but knowing she would be right next to help should danger arise was even more comforting._

X-X-X-X-X

"You're using the –chan suffix now?" Naruto asked amusedly. "Since when were you two so close?"

"Haku-chan and I are actually very much alike when it comes to our ideals." Yuzura smiled at him. "We both wish to protect those we have devoted ourselves to. Plus, she is a very likeable person."

Naruto silently marveled at the two girls' sudden camaraderie. He suddenly saw a lot of similarities between the two. Both were calm, quiet girls who spoke when they needed to, and had aloof, likeable personalities. Even their jobs were the similar. Haku served Zabuza as a tool while Yuzura considered herself his servant and did everything she could to help him. Their comparable personalities were probably why they hit it off so well.

"If Naruto-sama is tired he should get some rest." Yuzura said, looking at her master with concern. "I can serve as the night watch. I do not mind staying up."

"Ah, no, that's okay." Naruto waved her off. "To tell the truth, I don't think I could fall asleep right now even if I was tired."

"Why is that?"

"Nerves, mostly." Naruto replied shortly. He was aware of Yuzura's studying gaze.

"…Why do you feel so nervous?" Yuzura asked.

Naruto sighed. He didn't exactly mind telling her.

"It's just… this is a big change, you know?" Naruto said, looking at the flames of the fire. "I never did this in my past life. Zabuza and Haku are alive, Gatou was killed early on, and now I'm trying to infiltrate Kirigakure. I'm doing something that I never did in my past life and it scares me because I don't know what to expect."

"Why would you be scared? Nobody can predict the outcome of a mission." Yuzura remarked, a little puzzled by what Naruto was saying.

"I know, but that's not what I'm talking about." Naruto said slowly, trying to organize his thoughts and put them into words. "It's just… I know about my past life. I know about future events that could eventually happen. Because of that, I have an idea of what to expect and can think up plans and ideas to avoid getting in trouble, but I can't do that now. Why? Because I _can't _know what's going to happen this time. I never once did anything related to infiltrating Kirigakure in my past life so I can't predict what might happen and think of ways to dodge bad events. I'm just nervous because I have no idea what to expect…"

"Ano… if Naruto-sama doesn't mind me saying so, I think that your reason for being scared is groundless." Yuzura said thoughtfully.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked, arching an eyebrow at the kitsune.

"In your old life, you didn't know what missions were going to be like and that didn't discourage you." Yuzura pointed out. Naruto raised his eyebrows at her. "You were always excited at the prospect of going out on a mission, and despite not knowing how a mission would turn out made you nervous, but you were never afraid. You were ready to face whatever difficulties missions threw at you head on, regardless of the danger."

"I wish I was as careless now as I was back then." Naruto chuckled. He had consequences to think about. Two lifetimes had forced him to throw away his ignorance… and his naivety.

"Naruto-sama, you can't predict how a mission will turn out. They require on the spot thinking." Yuzura said, almost sounding like she was scolding him. She smiled. "Besides, I think you're looking at this the wrong way. After all, you accomplished your goal, didn't you?"

"I accomplished what?" Naruto asked, confused by her words.

"You changed things." Yuzura smiled. Naruto's eyes widened in realization. "You said it yourself, this is a change. You never did this before in your past life. You kept Zabuza-san and Haku-chan from getting killed. This proves you can change events for a better future…"

"You're right!" Naruto said, standing up. He held a hand to his head, an excited smile forming on his lips. "I… I never realized it up until now! I was skeptical and afraid I could only change small things, but this proves that…!"

Naruto sat down, letting out a huge breath of disbelief as he sat back against a tree.

"This makes me extremely confident." Naruto grinned happily like he had just been offered all the ramen he could eat for free. "Everything I did up until now stuck close to the original scenario, but I never thought about how much things have changed until recently." He smiled gratefully at Yuzura. "You really made me feel a lot more confident about this mission, Yuzura."

"I'm happy I was able to encourage you, Naruto-sama." Yuzura replied happily, blushing at his praise. Both of them turned their attention back towards the fire.

Naruto slowly stole a glance at his companion who was once again staring at the flames with a happy smile on her face. He felt himself grin as he continued to look at her. Yuzura noticed his gaze and turned towards him with a questioning look on her face.

"Naruto-sama, is something wrong?" Yuzura asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Naruto assured her, giving her a smile. "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have someone like you around. I kinda wish you had been there in my past life too."

"I'm happy that you would say so, but it's only because of my seal that I am with you now." Yuzura tapped the back of her neck, reminding him of the seal that was there. "It connects me to you. It allowed me to come back with you."

"Can I see it?" Naruto asked. Yuzura nodded and turned her back towards him, lifting her hair up a bit to show him her nape. The seal was now visible for him to see. "It looks kind of similar to the seal on my stomach."

"I believe we had a similar discussion before." Yuzura replied, her back still presented to him. "Your parents modified your seal to attach your soul to your old body, sending you back in time. The seal on my neck connects my soul to yours, which allowed me to come back with you."

"My parents sure were amazing…" Naruto muttered, touching his fingers to her neck. "Sending you back with me was just another gift they gave me, I guess."

"They knew you needed allies, and they knew of my abilities." Yuzura replied as the tips of Naruto's fingers grazed her neck. "With my powers, you could get others to help you in your endeavor to change the future. I am indebted to them…"

"I see…"

Naruto slowly ran his fingers across the seal on Yuzura's neck. He didn't know why he was doing it or why he hadn't pulled away yet.

_Her skin is very soft…_

His sudden thought surprised him.

"N-Naruto-sama…" Yuzura blushed as he softly ran his fingers over her pale skin.

Naruto's fingers hit the back of her kimono, slipping the collar down a bit. It was then he noticed jaggad scar on the back of her shoulder.

"Yuzura, what's that?"

His reply was Yuzura pulled her Kimono back up and abruptly standing to her feet. She held her kimono by the collar, hiding her blushing face from her master. Not only that, but she had also let him see something see never wanted anyone to see.

"Good night, Naruto-sama."

"Yuzura, wait, I-"

She disappeared into the other tent that they were supposed to share.

Part of him wanted to go after and follow her, but Naruto knew she wanted some time to herself. He slowly leaned back against the tree and watched the flames of the fire dance in front of him.

"That was a scar on her back…" Naruto said quietly.

Naruto was reminded again how little he knew of her past, while she knew everything about his. His accident had gotten him a small clue to her past. He'd find out more later on. For now, he'd wait until he was sure she was sleeping before turning in for the night. After all, he'd need all the rest he could get in order to prepare for tomorrow's mission.

"Hopefully everything will turn out alright…" Naruto muttered as he threw a small piece of wood into the fire.

He knew it was impossible to say how the mission would turn out.

X.X.X.X.X

"The mist is getting thicker." Naruto commented as their group made its way through the trees.

"That means we're almost to the border." Zabuza responded, stepping through the forest foliage with Haku standing not too far behind him. Her repaired mask was back on, hiding her face from view.

"I hear something." Yuzura spoke up from beside the blonde. "I hear water…"

"Good. That means we reached the border." Zabuza smiled, crouching down next to some bushes. Naruto, Yuzura and Haku followed in suit. The swordsman made a few hand seals and gestured to Haku. "You know what to do."

"Yes, Zabuza-san." Haku nodded, getting back up and stepping through the bushes.

From his position, Naruto could clearly see that past the bushes and trees there was a huge clearing with a large river running through it. Other than the river, there was really nothing else to see. Haku stepped out into the clearing and walked towards the river.

"…What are we doing exactly?" Naruto asked. His answer was a firm chop to the back of the head.

"Just shut up and watch." Zabuza growled, pulling his hand back. Naruto noticed the fog around them start to thicken.

"We aren't the only ones here, Naruto-sama." Yuzura murmured quietly, surprising him with her statement.

Naruto turned his attention back towards the clearing. Haku was almost in front of the river now. To his shock, the water in the river started to rise up and take shape. The water twisted into a large dome and fell back into the river, leaving at least a dozen ninja dressed in hunter ninja garbs standing on the water. All of their masks had the hidden mist symbol on it.

"State your name and business." One of the ninja demanded, pointing at Haku.

"My name is Haku, and I was on a mission for the Mizukage." Haku replied in monotone. "I was sent to retrieve a missing nin who had vital information to Kirigakure."

"Is that so?" The hunter nin replied, sounding oddly suspicious. "Then where is the ninja you were sent to retrieve?"

"I brought him with me, of course." Haku replied. "He's with us right now."

It was only after Haku said this did Naruto notice Zabuza had disappeared.

"What are you going on about?" The hunter nin asked, clearly confused by what Haku had said. "I don't see anyone here besides-!"

The ninja was cut short when a sword materialized in front of him and cut straight through his midsection. The severed body fell into the river while the remaining ninja readied themselves, trying to spot the unseen threat as the sword disappeared again. Before any of them could react, six more of them were hacked to pieces and dropped into the river. The remaining ninja bunched together, fearing for their lives. One of them spoke up, finally realizing what was happening.

"This is a jutsu! It's the Kirigakure no jutsu used by Zabuza Momo-!"

He never finished his sentence. He and his other companions were all caught in a sweep by Zabuza's sword, severing their heads from their bodies. The corpses fell into the river, joining the others as they sunk into the surprisingly deep waters.

"You two can come out now." Haku said, turning towards the brush as Zabuza materialized beside her.

Naruto and Yuzura came out from the bushes and stood in front of the two ninja. Zabuza nodded towards the river.

"This is the border." Zabuza said, gesturing towards the stream. "All it takes is a few steps across the river and we'll be in Kirigakure. Getting to the village will require a lot more stealth, however."

"There is a lot we should be on the look out for." Haku told Naruto and Yuzura. "Any wet areas are usually where mist ninja will be stationed. Avoid damp areas, look out for puddles, and stay in the forest. Yuzura-chan, your sharp senses will be a boon to us. Zabuza and I will lead and you tell us when you sense something close by.

"What should I do?" Naruto asked.

"Stay quiet and don't do anything unless we tell you. Your clones could make good decoys or meat shields if we run into any trouble." Zabuza added as an afterthought.

Naruto took a deep breath as they started to cross the river. This was it. Time to get things started.

Mission Infiltrating Kirigakure was a go.

* * *

A/N: Nice. I know not a lot happened, but like I said, the really cool stuff happens in the next chapter, I hope.

I don't really have much to say since this is only the first part, but I look forward to writing the rest. I'm sorry for posting this chapter late, but I'm actually glad I did. I had to revise it a lot since the first version wasn't that great. Explaining everything in flashbacks was so much better and easier than building up events. Plus, reading the recent chapter of Naruto helped form the conversation between Naruto and Zabuza.

Spoiler for the new chapter: Some of our old favorites are brought back from the grave. Zabuza, Haku, the jinchuriki, a few kages, Asuma, Chiyo, and even Neji's daddy. All courtesy of Kabuto.

I want to establish more a relationship with Naruto and Yuzura, plus form bonds with Haku and Zabuza for him, so expect that later on. Can't wait to get to the Mizukage, Sanbi, and Utakata.

Tell me what you think. I've been busy lately, but hopefully things will calm down this week and give me more time to write. Be sure to review so the next chapter will come sooner.

And just one last thing to add for the 410 people who favorited this story… I've compared the stats to the amount of the reviews I get from each chapter, and realized something… most of you are willing to take the time to sign into your accounts and click a few checkmarks to favorite/alert, but you can't spare a few more seconds to leave a few encouraging words? Seriously, I'm grateful to those who have reviewed (Very grateful), if you like this story enough to favorite it, then review and show your support.

Well, whatever. I'm just happy that so many are liking this story. Next chapter will be posted soon depending on the amount of reviews as usual. Have a good one.

Kiiam


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters.

A/N: Most reviews I've ever gotten for the chapter, and I thought it was just filler.

Thank you all again, and I managed to get this chapter up in a week. I really, really like how it turned out. Hopefully you'll all enjoy it. Introducing some characters, got a battle or two in here, and you'll get to see if Naruto and the team successfully gets in to see the Mizukage. Enjoy.

* * *

**Infiltration of Mizukagure, Part Two**

The Mizukage of Kirigakure idly rattled her fingers against her desk. A large pile of papers that needed her signature were placed on top of the table in front of her. Kiri didn't have diplomatic ties to any other villages or a very sizeable council like the others did, so often times there wasn't a lot of paperwork to attend to. But when there was…

Mei Terumi, the godaime Mizukage, let out a deep sigh of boredom. If only she could find some way to distract herself. Anything to get away from the dreaded paperwork…

Her prayer was answered when a small knock came from her door.

"Mizukage-sama, may I come in?"

Mei smiled, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Come in, Ao!"

Her good friend and bodyguard entered the room. Ao was a middle-aged man in a green robe with an eyepatch. Only Mei and a few others knew that a Byakugan eye was hidden underneath the patch. He had some pretty fun and interesting stories to tell at times, but most knew not to get him going on that.

"Got anything interesting to tell me?" Mei asked, trying to mask her hopeful tone.

Being the leader of the village had its perks, but it didn't mean that she never got bored. Listening to reports kept her somewhat entertained.

"Yes, I just thought I'd bring something to your attention." Ao smiled, bringing out a sheet of paper. His eye scanned it over as he read it aloud. "A day ago, a group of returning hunter nin recovered about a dozen bodies along the river border. This ninja were part of our border patrol, as you can guess. It would appear that another of our ninja went rouge."

"This isn't news, Ao." Mei said, crossing her arms as she leaned back in her chair. Still wearing a smile, she gave him a dismissive wave. "Kiri is known for having an abundance of missing nin. Just send out some hunter-nin to see if they can capture him or get a name on who escaped."

"…Mizukage-sama, that is only the beginning of my report." Ao said. This made Mei raise her eyebrows in mild curiosity.

"Oh?"

"Yes. A few hours after the news of our dead patrol ninja reached us, another report had already been submitted." Ao continued. "According to the report, a group of our ninja out on a mission had been killed a few miles from the border."

"So then our rouge ninja must have run into them on his way out and killed them too. Again, this isn't news." Mei smiled, not seeing the importance of such a common report.

"…Mizukage-sama, please listen until I finish the report." Ao said, a little impatiently. Mei smiled and gestured for him to continue. The veteran mist-nin cleared his throat and read the rest of the report. "Some of our men had gone over these reports and reported it to me. It was then I realized that the border patrol guards had been killed _before _the group of mist-nin had been done in."

Mei frowned at this.

"_Before…?" _Mei thought, wondering why the thought bothered her so much.

"At first we thought that a different rouge nin had killed our group of our returning ninja, but about five hours after receiving the report, another was turned in. The information stated that another group of hunter nin had been killed in the midlands. A few hours later, I would receive two more reports detailing the finding of two more units of slaughtered hunter-nin."

Ao lifted his eye from the report, giving Mei a hard look.

"I realized what was so peculiar about this was that the latest group to be killed was only miles away from the village. Each killing suggests that this rouge nin is coming closer and closer to the village…"

"They're coming to the village?" Mei asked in mild shock. A smile made its way onto her face.

About half of the rouge ninja running across the world came from their village. They had all worked hard to escape from Kirigakure. However, from what Ao was saying, this rouge nin was different.

"Are you trying to tell me that this rouge nin is trying to get _inside _of the village?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying." Ao nodded. "I thought nothing of it at first. Our ninja are capable, and I had expected the killings to cease when this ninja would run into our stronger hunter-nin. However, the only bodies that have been turned in are of our own men, and the latest report places this man dangerously close to the village. The details of these killing also suggest that this rouge nin is not alone."

"What are the details then?" Mei asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"Most of the bodies have deep gashes and severed limbs, and some were even cut clean in half. We can infer that someone in the group uses a large sword or something similar that can cut through bodies with ease. There are bodies with wounds that suggest there is another sword user, only these bodies had more precise, shallow cuts aimed at vital points implying that a smaller weapon was used. Other bodies had senbon needles sticking out of them. All had been killed with multiple strikes or taken out immediately with accurate strikes to the neck or chest. Other bodies had more common wounds. Broken bones, snapped necks, shuriken or kunai imbedded in a torso or two. Common killing techniques used by a fighter with no defining techniques, but still just as dangerous."

"So how big a group do you think it is?"

"At least three people, but no more than six." Ao said, putting away the paper. "Even I find that pretty surprising."

"They must be quite the group to get here so quickly." Mei said, an excited smile forming on her lips.

"Regardless of their skills or what reason they would have for trying to get to the village, they have killed our men and shall be dealt proper punishment." Ao said, narrowing his one eye. "With your permission, I'll mobilize a small team and take care of this myself."

Ao was surprised to see the cheerful smile plastered on the Mizukage's face. He was even more surprised by her response to the report.

"Don't bother." Mei smiled, turning to look out the window that gave her a perfect view of the entire village. "Just let the group go for now."

"…Mizukage-sama, I would strongly advise against that." Ao sighed. He couldn't believe how casually Mei took some things. "The fact that this group has made it so far into our lands calls for more drastic action."

"That's what makes it so exciting." Mei replied with a beautiful smile on her face. "Ao, when was the last time someone tried to get into Kirigakure?"

"I don't think anyone was stupid enough to try." The man responded.

"That's just it. This group must have some sort of agenda if they're coming here. Plus, it's been so long since something this exciting happened." Mei smiled.

"This isn't a game, you know." Ao said sternly, almost sounding like he was scolding her.

"Fine. If you're that worried about it get the Seven Ninja Swordsmen to guard the village. I'm sure they could use some excitement as well." Mei pouted.

"You mean the Three Ninja Swordsmen." Ao sighed. Mei raised her eyebrows.

"Three? I thought there were still four members left."

"I told you, Raiga went rouge three months ago. How could you keep forgetting that?" The veteran ninja said, clearly annoyed with her attitude towards the issue.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be enough. We should really think about getting more members soon though." The Mizukage added as an afterthought. She turned back towards Ao. "I'm curious to see how far this group will go. If they get past our men and the three swordsmen, I'll take care of them myself."

Ao sighed, knowing that there was no way he could convince Mei to change her mind. Well, he figured he didn't have to worry too much.

After all, there was no way the group would ever make it to the village alive.

X.X.X.X.X

"_Jump!"_

Naruto jumped in the air, easily avoiding the hunter nin's sword aimed at his legs. He quickly threw the shuriken he had been hold in his hand, imbedding it into his attacker's chest. He immediately summoned two clones to intercept the other two ninja trying to flank him. The clones crouched and delivered quick, precise strikes to their attackers' upper chests with the kunai they held in their hands. Both ninja fell at Naruto's feet.

Naruto allowed a small smile to come to his face as he sidestepped to dodge the senbon being thrown his way. He retaliated by hurling a few shuriken at his attaker.

"_It's slowly coming back to me." _Naruto smiled, ducking to avoid a sword sweep aimed to cut off his head.

Sparring and practice with his friends was great, but it hardly substituted for real time combat. There were almost no risks, no danger to a friendly spar. Nothing forced him to feel on edge. In a real fight, his instincts for battle had been reawakened. Up until now, Naruto had never engaged in any real fighting. Barring his fight with Zabuza, these battles with Kirigakure hunter-nin were just what he needed to get some of his skill back.

"I think that's all of them." Zabuza announced, kicking the body of a mist nin off his sword. Under his bandages he wore a smile of sadistic mirth.

"This is the sixth group we've run into." Naruto remarked, a little put off by the fact. "Other ninja are bound to notice…"

"Kiri seems to have more active ninja than I remember. I'm also surprised that we've run into so many enemies." Zabuza commented, lifting his sword onto his shoulder. "Guess they enforce quantity over quality now. If they had kept the old system of pitting academy graduates against each other they could get rid of the weaklings easy…"

Naruto grimaced at this. He was well aware of Kiri's old system and how Zabuza had killed an entire graduating class to become a ninja. After the incident, the practice had ceased.

"We can assume that Kiri is aware that we are trying to get inside the village." Haku stated, retrieving her senbon from a ninja's neck. "There is no way all these killings have gone unnoticed."

"We should arrive at the village in an hour, yes?" Yuzura asked, sheathing her sword only after she wiped the blood from it. "What are your plans for sneaking in?"

"We'll stay hidden and wait until dark. Coupled with the thick fog that the village is usually plagued with, it'll make for good cover." Zabuza smiled. He turned his attention to Naruto. "We'll sneak into the Mizukage's building and have that meeting you wanted."

"What will you do?" Naruto asked, picking up a kunai from the ground. "Unlike me, you're a missing ninja. All I needed was for you to get me to the village. If you stay with me, there's a chance you and Haku would be captured…"

"Ha, I'd like to see them try." Zabuza laughed, almost as if he looked forward to the prospect. "If the ninja in the village are anything like the ninja we've encountered so far, then I've got nothing to worry about. Besides, I'd like to meet the Mizukage too. I wonder if I'll have any luck taking over the village this time around…"

Naruto sighed, shaking his head at Zabuza's attitude. He looked around the vicinity, eyeing the dead bodies that littered the place.

"You said there was a way for us to get in undetected, but…" Naruto trailed off, arching an eyebrow at the ex mist nin.

"Hey, like I said there are more ninja than I thought there'd be. Still, we only ran into a couple more groups than expected." Zabuza said offhandedly. "If we had taken the straight route instead of dodging trails and not sticking to the heavy forest areas, we would've had to kill a lot more people. While that option would have been more fun, it would have caused more alarm at Kirigakure."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Lots of dangerous ninja are walking around inside Kiri, and thusly, getting detected by hunter nin was inevitable. The village was always paranoid." Zabuza smiled, raising a finger. "My plan was to get as close to Kiri as possible without alerting the village itself. If we had killed more than ten groups of ninja, we would already be dealing with a larger, more skilled force sent to take us out. Right now they're aware of our close proximity to the village, but they don't consider us a big enough threat to send out people who are actually competent. They underestimate us, which is exactly what I wanted. It leaves Kiri open to a surprise attack."

"You're not going to involve citizens, are you?" Naruto asked uneasily.

"Nah. They've got no quarrel with us." Zabuza shook his head. "We have to keep this as quiet as possible if we're gonna sneak in to see the Mizukage.

"We're doing a good job so far." Naruto muttered sarcastically.

"Better job than you think, kid. Trust me." Zabuza retorted.

"Zabuza-san, we should move on." Haku interrupted the duo's banter. "The longer we stay here, the chance of us running into another group is increased."

"Got it." Zabuza nodded. He shot Naruto a serious look. "I hope you rehearsed what you're gonna say to the Mizukage, kid. You won't get off easy for sneaking into the village and killing its ninja without a good reason."

"Y-Yeah…" Naruto gave an uneasy chuckle. A reassuring hand on his shoulder immediately calmed his nerves. He turned his head and smiled at Yuzura.

"Everything will be alright, Naruto-sama." Yuzura gave him a comforting smile.

Naruto grinned. He was still unsure, but hearing her say it gave him a whole lot more confidence than the current situation warranted.

X.X.X.X.X

"We're here."

Zabuza's announcement didn't mean they were inside the village, but their group was at a point where they could launch their infiltration plan. Naruto could see the village walls in the distance. Night was almost upon them and the fog was thick around them.

"I never thought that my second attack on Kirigakure would turn out like this." Zabuza commented, turning around and giving the group a wry smile under his bandaged mask. "Didn't think it would turn into an infiltration mission either."

"Well, the unexpected does tend to happen a lot." Naruto replied, smiling at the man. "Especially around me."

"I'll bet." Zabuza chuckled. Naruto and Yuzura laughed along with him while Haku just stood next to them with an expressionless face, but at the same time wondering what the hell was so funny.

"Zabuza-san, how do you plan to get us in?" Haku asked, breaking through the trio's revelry.

"Classic infiltration technique for me." Zabuza replied. "I'll use my Kirigakure no Jutsu to cast a heavy fog around us. It should keep us hidden and undetected as we sneak into Kiri. The Mizukage's building is on the southwest side of the village, so we'll go in from there. Is anyone going to have any problems getting over that wall?" There was no reply from any of them. Zabuza smiled. "Good. Let's get a move on then."

The trio of teens nodded and followed after Zabuza as they dashed through the forest. The swordsman immediately cast his jutsu. A heavy fog settled in around them, keeping them from seeing more than three feet ahead of them. Naruto, Haku, and Yuzura just followed the man's silhouette, knowing he would lead them to the village wall in no time.

As Naruto moved through the forest, he noticed that his clothes suddenly felt damp and the moisture on his face had increased. He wiped the water off his brow as they continued through the forest. Naruto grunted with disdain as he felt his pantlegs getting wet as he stepped into puddles that had suddenly appeared on the ground.

"Where did all this water come from all of a sudden?" Naruto muttered to himself.

Then again, it WAS Kirigakure. The village and the ninja were know for their water affinities, so it shouldn't be much of a surprise if the terrain was a little-

"Stop."

Zabuza's sudden command made Naruto halt in his tracks. He noticed Zabuza, Haku, and Yuzura had all stopped moving. He suddenly felt Yuzura grab his wrist. Through the mist, he could see Yuzura's fox ears twitching under her bandana.

"…Someone is here…" Yuzura whispered, stepping close enough to Naruto where he could discern her features.

Naruto was about to voice his concern when Zabuza's voice of alarm blasted in his eardrums.

"GET DOWN!"

Naruto saw Zabuza grab Haku and pull her down to the ground just as Yuzura did the same to him. As he was brought down to the ground, Naruto felt something cut through the air above them. When it passed, a large crash sounded behind them.

Naruto quickly jumped to his feet and turned around as the fog around them became less dense. His eyes widened when he saw the trees behind them had been sliced in half from the middle of their trunks. The ruined branches and wood were soaked with water.

"What the hell…?" Naruto breathed.

"Naruto-sama."

Yuzura's voice snapped him back to attention. The girl pointed in front of her.

"Look."

Naruto turned away from the wreckage to see someone step into the clearing. Zabuza and Haku also had their attention on the newcomer. He looked young, maybe in his early twenties, with short, spiky brown hair. He had a few scars on his forehead and wore the traditional mist ninja garbs, though the sleeves were cut off, revealing many more scars along his arms. The mist ninja headband was presented on his forehead. He regarded Naruto and his group with a cold stare.

"Well, well, well." Zabuza chuckled. "Didn't expect one of the seven ninja swordsmen to come after us. I'm flattered."

It was only after Zabuza said this did Naruto notice the large sword the man dragged behind him. It wasn't as large as Zabuza's, but it was great in size. Naruto took note that the sword's edges were blunt, and it didn't look like the sword was made for cutting. He also noticed that a few holes were on the blade with water leaking out of them. The blade was also rather wide and curved.

"That's the Mizu no Setsudanki you've got there." Zabuza smirked, pointing to the wide blade. "It's proof you're one of the swordsmen of the mist. Although, I don't remember seeing you among our ranks when I was a ninja of this village."

"I was promoted to the rank of ninja swordsman a little over a year ago and given this sword to wield as a weapon." The man replied, placing the blade in front of him. "I wouldn't expect you to know of me, Zabuza Momochi, demon of the hidden mist."

"I'm glad so many people still know of me." Zabuza smiled, lifting his sword off his shoulder. "Kisame was the last swordsman I crossed blades with. I'm looking forward to see how well you can wield that sword…"

"Let's go then!" The man shouted, raising the Setsudanki over his head.

Naruto watched as the water leaking out of the blade's holes was immediately sucked in. Water rose up from the ground and was sucked into the holes, even the moisture and air around him was being eaten by the sword.

"Zabuza-san, what is special about the sword he is using?" Haku asked, beating Naruto to it.

"The Setsudanki is a little fatter and wider than most blades, but skinnier than Kisame's Samehada. The inside of it is hollow and holds water inside." Zabuza answered as they watched their opponent suck up the water around him with his sword. "It has the ability to channel the water inside, and can pressurize the water around it. It can form projectiles or increase the strength of certain jutsu using the water it takes in. To make use of these abilities, the user has to have a Wind affinity and be skilled in water techniques. And based on what this guy's doing…"

"Suiton: Teppodama!" The Setsudanki wielder shouted as he swung his blade forward.

A huge burst of water shot out from the blade, accelerating towards the group with alarming speed. Everyone hopped out of the way to avoid the blast. Naruto was surprised to see such a big blast of water generated from the sword. It was almost as big as the bullets Gama Bunta could use.

"…He can wield the blade pretty well." Zabuza finished. He lifted his sword and rushed towards the other swordsman. The demon of the hidden mist let out a challenging battle cry. "Let's see if you can take me on!"

Zabuza took a large sweep at the man, aiming at hit midsection. The man jumped in the air, taking his blade up with him and avoiding Zabuza's sword. He lifted his blade high over his head and brought is down as he descended back to the ground, trying to bring it down on Zabuza's head. The demon of the hidden mist immediately jumped back to avoid the strike, causing the blade to crash into the ground, leaving a crater impression when the blade smashed down where he had been standing a moment before.

"So the blade can't cut, but you'd be crushed to death if it hit you." Naruto muttered, seeing the Setsudanki as some kind of sword-like club.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he was reminded of when he fought against Zabuza in his old life for the first time. He could do nothing but watch when Kakashi and the ex mist ninja had duked it out on top of the lake. He had been too weak to do anything but free Kakashi from the water prison, and even then he needed Sasuke's help to do so.

The jinchuriki formed a few hand signs for his favorite jutsu while Yuzura drew her sword and Haku took out a few senbon needles. Naruto summoned three clones next to him.

He wasn't as helpless as he was before in his past life.

"Rush him!" Naruto shouted.

He and his clones all drew some kunai and ran towards the Setsudanki swordsman. Yuzura trailed after them while Haku took aim with her senbon needles. Zabuza also rushed towards the man when he saw their tactic. Surely their opponent wouldn't be able to avoid or block them all.

The Setsudanki wielder smiled. This wasn't the first time such a tactic had been used against him. They thought just because he was one man holding a heavy sword he couldn't avoid all their attacks…

…Of course, he didn't have to.

He dug the tip of his sword into the ground and placed his palm on the flat side of the blade. Zabuza brought his sword back, Yuzura was poised to strike, the Narutos were closing in and Haku just let her senbon needles fly…

"REPEL!"

Air and water blasted out from the holes of the Mizu no Setsudanki, blowing away Zabuza, Naruto, Yuzura, and Haku's senbon right before they hit him. Zabuza flipped backwards and righted himself as he glared at his opponent.

"Shit… I forgot that the Setsudanki can create strong wind currents inside it using the wielder's chakra to ward off physical attacks." Zabuza muttered. Surrounding the man was out of the question.

That didn't mean he couldn't try powering through him!

Zabuza swung his sword forward, delivering quicking strikes towards his enemy. More air blasted out of the holes, changing the direction of each strike so the sword swung to the side and kept missing its target. Zabuza got more and more frustrated as each of his attacks was repelled and easily dodged by his opponent, who held his sword in front of him like a shield.

"Dammit!" Zabuza cursed, bringing his sword up and bringing his sword up and swinging it back down as hard as he could on the man's head.

The Setsudanki swordsman took his blade out of the ground and raised it to block Zabuza's strike. The harsh sound of metal meeting metal tore through the area around them as the blades met. Zabuza pushed down as hard as he could, trying to overpower his opponent. Sweat broke out on the Setsudanki swordsman's forehead as he tried and failed to push Zabuza back. The demon of the hidden mist smirked down at the man who was struggling to hold back his sword.

"When it comes to strength, the Setsudanki can't beat my Kubikiri Hocho!" Zabuza grinned.

"Don't underestimate me." The man replied, glaring at Zabuza. "I've got you right where I want you."

Zabuza's eyes widened when he saw the man smirk.

"REPEL!"

Zabuza cursed when he and his sword were blown upwards when a strong air blast came from the sword. The demon of the mist's eyes widened when he noticed his front was vulnerable. The Setsudanki swordsman smiled and threw senbon needles at Zabuza's open chest, aiming for his vitals.

"Zabuza-san!"

Haku immediately drew more senbon needles from her pouch and let them fly, intercepting most of the senbon that were thrown at him and stopping their trajectory. However, a few needles avoided her own and imbedded themselves in Zabuza's chest. They didn't hit any vitals, but that didn't mean they didn't do any damage.

"Suiton: Teppodama!"

Haku watched as the Setsudanki wielder shot more concentrated balls of water at her master. While Zabuza was able to ignore the pain in his chest and recover fast enough to bring his sword up to block the attacks, the force of the water blast was enough to send him flying back into a tree. She made a move to go after him, but the enemy swordsman turned his attention towards her.

"I won't let you do that!" The Setsudanki wielder shouted as he brought his blade down. "Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri!"

Haku's eyes widened as a jet of running water shot out of the blade and tore through the ground, aiming directly at her at an alarming pace. She jumped in air, avoiding the torrent of water as it sliced through the ground beneath her and crashed into the trees behind them. Unfortunately, Haku didn't expect him to fire off another attack so readily.

"Suiton: Teppodama!"

The girl could do nothing to avoid the water bullet that shot towards her. Haku cursed her carelessness, knowing she couldn't dodge them in midair. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her like a shield, waiting for the water to crash into her.

"Watch out!"

Haku felt herself be pushed out of the way just as the bullet was about to hit her. She opened her eyes just in time to see the Naruto clone that had pushed her out of harm's way poof out of existence as he took the attack meant for her. She saw another clone on the ground to catch her.

"Gotcha!" The Naruto clone grinned as he caught Haku bridal style and stopped her descent. Haku gave the clone a warm smile.

"Thank you, clone-san." Haku smiled gratefully at him.

The Setsudanki swordsman would have stopped the moment with another water bullet if he hadn't noticed something orange in the corner of his vision. He quickly brought his sword around to block the attack.

"REPEL!"

Yuzura's kodachi was warded off just as it was about to cut into his abdomen.

"Haku, I want you to help Yuzura distract that swordsman." The clone told her as they watched Yuzura engage the mist ninja. "The real me has an idea to keep him from using wind to repel his attacks."

"That's all I need to know then." Haku smiled as she slipped her arm around the clone and took a kunai out of his pouch. He slowly placed her on the ground. "Don't take too long."

"Promise!" The clone smiled, giving her a quick salute before poofing out of existence.

The Setsudanki swordsman grunted in annoyance when the kimono girl's attacks didn't let up. He had been releasing small bursts of air to repel her attacks like he had done Zabuza's sword, but hers was smaller and quicker so she could recover. He made a move to use his repelling technique but stopped short just in time to shoot an air blast to blow away some senbons that were flying towards him. He glared at the pretty girl who was smiling at him.

"Yuzura-chan, it seems he can only repel things in a wide area if his blade is stationary." Haku smiled as she took out more senbon needles from her pouch.

"I noticed that too, Haku-chan." Yuzura smiled as she kept striking with her sword. "He can only use small blasts of air when moving."

"We should use this to our advantage."

"We already are."

The mist swordsman let out an exasperated sigh as he listened to the girls. Hearing them have a casual conversation in the middle of battle sounded so weird…

…and a little insulting to him as well.

He had to increase his defense as senbon hailed on him while he tried to dodge a flurry of sword strikes as well. The Setsudanki wielder alternated between using his air blasts to repel the senbon to repeling the sword strokes, but he had to try dodging the attacks that weren't being repelled. He grit his teeth together as the attacks were getting more difficult to dodge.

Then suddenly, the attacks stopped. The swordsman blinked when he saw his attackers hop away from him. They had him on the retreat, so why would they stop attacking?

His eyes widened when he felt a spike in chakra behind him and hear something burst from the bushes. The Setsudanki wielder gasped when he saw the blonde kid rushing towards him with a spinning ball of chakra in one of his hands.

He knew that thing would cause some damage if he didn't repel it. With the girls not attacking him, he could use his wide range repelling technique. He slammed his sword into the ground as the boy got closer.

"REPEL!"

Air blasted towards his attacker. The mist ninja smiled as he waited for the boy to be blown away. To his shock, the air shot at him twisted and spun around the ball he was holding, neutralizing his blowback technique. Naruto smirked at the man's shock.

"You're not the only one with an affinity for wind!" Naruto grinned as he aimed his Rasengan at the man's chest.

"Shit…!" The Setsudanki wielder cursed as he brought his sword back up to block the attack. Naruto slammed the ball into the sword just as he created another air blast, hoping to neutralize the blonde's attack.

"Wind Release: Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his wind chakra enhanced rasengan into his opponent's sword.

The force of air and power created from both attacks sent both of them flying back and the Setsudanki out of the mist ninja's hands. The man immediately recovered and made a break for his sword which landed only a few feet away.

"You're open…"

The swordsman's eyes widened when he heard Zabuza's low chuckle. He cried out and collapsed to the ground when the demon of the mist sliced at him, taking out half of his midsection.

"Naruto-sama, are you okay?" Yuzura asked, rushing over to where the boy had landed.

"Yeah. A little sore, but relatively okay." Naruto smiled as he got to his feet. He watched as Haku walked over to Zabuza to see if he was okay.

"How are you, Zabuza-san?" Haku asked worriedly as she watched him pull out the needles embedded in his chest.

"Tch… don't get so worked up. These are just scratches." Zabuza grunted as he discarded the bloody needles. He slowly made his way over to the fallen ninja swordsman. "Hey, you still alive?"

"Not for long." The man grunted, coughing up a bit of blood. "You are as ferocious as I'd heard, Zabuza-senpai…"

"You put up a good fight." Zabuza nodded at him respectfully. "I don't know if I would've won if these guys weren't here to help me." He gestured to Haku, Naruto and Yuzura.

"Didn't think I'd get taken out like this though… bummer…" The man chuckled. A happy smile made its way onto his face. "But you're right, it was a good fight. The rush and thrill you get from a battle… that's what I live for…"

"What's your name?" Zabuza asked.

"…Tanma… Tanma Ushio, Current of the Hidden Mist…" Tanma smiled. "It was a great fight, Zabuza-senpai… great fight…"

Zabuza watched as the light faded from the man's eyes. The demon of the mist bent down and closed Tanma's eyes.

"You won't be forgiven for that one." Naruto commented as he watched Zabuza stand up. "You still sure you want to see the Mizukage with me?"

"Don't try to change my mind." Zabuza said, turning and giving the boy a wide smile. "If Tanma here could put up this much of a fight, I can't wait to see what the current Mizukage can do."

Naruto just shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"Do you think anyone noticed us?" Yuzura asked.

"They will if we stay here." Haku answered, turning to the girl. "We should move on."

"Yep." Zabuza nodded, lifting his sword back onto his shoulder. He turned his head towards Naruto. "You ready to see the Mizukage, kid?"

Naruto nodded.

"Let's go."

X.X.X.X.X

"Mizukage-sama…"

Mei raised her head when she heard a knock on her door and her title.

"Ao, come in."

The veteran ninja stepped inside her office, holding a small scroll in his hand and a piece of paper in the other. The man had a grim look on his face as he approached her desk.

"What's with that look?" Mei asked, arching an eyebrow at him. "You just get done scolding Chojuro or something?"

"This was turned in ten minutes ago." Ao said grimly, stepping back and unfolding the scroll he held in his hands. He made a hand sign so the carrier scroll would empty its contents in front of him.

Mei's eyes widened in shock when she saw the Mizu no Setsudanki poof into existence and drop to the ground. She quickly sat up from her chair.

"Ao, what the hell is this? What happened to Tanma?" Mei exclaimed, staring down at the large weapon.

"…His body was turned in the same time the sword was." Ao replied, placing the piece of paper he was holding on her desk. "This report details everything. It looks like letting that group who has been killing our men run around wasn't the best idea." He glanced down at the Setsudanki. "Still… to be able to take out Tanma…"

"They must be pretty strong…!" Mei finished, her shocked expression being replaced with one of excited glee. "He must've died with a smile on his face. I didn't think they could take out one of the swordsman!"

"Neither did I, but that was a mistake we have to learn from." Ao sighed. "I've already reported this to Ryoichi and Chojuro. They're making a sweep through the village. We can assume that the group that killed Tanma has made it in…"

"Well, I guess we really dropped the ball on this one." Mei smiled. She sighed when Ao glared at her. "Yeah, yeah. Have there been any civilian casualties?"

"No… no yet." Ao muttered. "But I think that when we find them we should-"

A large crash sounded below them and shook the building. Mei and Ao exchanged surprised looks.

"You don't think that was…" Ao whispered.

"…Well, I'll be damned." Mei smiled, leaning back in her chair. "They got in."

The door to the Mizukage's office burst open as four people ran inside. A girl wearing hunter ninja garbs erected an ice wall at the door, preventing anyone from getting in. Mei also noticed a blonde kid and a white-haired girl in an orange kimono with worried looks on their faces next to her. The blonde turned to glare at the last person, a tall man with short hair with bandages covering his face who wielded a giant sword covered in blood. Mei's eyes widened when she saw the man.

If his appearance didn't give him away, the sword sure did.

"Zabuza…" Mei whispered with a smile.

"'Get in undetected' were the words you used." The blonde said angrily, rounding on the man. "What the hell was that?"

"What, you didn't think there was a way to sneak into the Mizukage's office without getting caught, did you?" Zabuza asked, dismissing the boy's complaint. "Getting into the village and breaking into the kage's building are two entirely different things."

"My crystal ice walls should keep anyone from getting in." The girl in mist ninja garb announced. "It's a good thing I conserved my chakra when we fought Tanma."

"I'm surprised that you were able to produce so much ice." The girl in the kimono commented. "Haku-chan is very skilled."

"Thank you, Yuzura-chan." Haku smiled.

"Ahem!'

The group of four turned when their attention was subtly asked for. Ao glared at the group with his one eye while Mei just smiled brightly at them. Naruto glanced at Zabuza when he noticed the man smirk beneath his mask.

"Zabuza?" Naruto asked.

"Well, holy shit…" Zabuza chuckled, shaking his head. "Mei, is that you?"

"Zabuza-chan." Mei smiled, surprising Naruto and Haku with the suffix. "It's so good to see you!"

"You're the Mizukage?" Zabuza laughed. "They picked you after Yagura kicked the can?"

Zabuza had Naruto's memories, but he still hadn't sorted through every memory yet. Mei being the Mizukage wasn't one of the memories he had gotten to so this came as a bit of a surprise to him.

"Jealous?" Mei smirked, leaning forward and placing her chin on her hands. "If it makes you feel any better I wasn't actually picked for the job. There were lots of other candidates, but I proved I was the strongest."

"I guess you did." Zabuza smirked back at her. "Though, your strength was never an issue. I always knew you were strong."

"You sure know how to sweet talk a girl." Mei giggled, her eyes scanning over his figure. "It's good to see you haven't changed too much."

"I could say the same to you." Zabuza smirked, also giving her a look over.

Naruto watched this exchange with a mixed expression.

"_Are they undressing each other with their eyes or something?" _Naruto thought as he watched them give each other predatory looks.

Even though Naruto knew Mei from his past life, he didn't know she had connections with Zabuza. Or at least that's what it seemed like.

Naruto glanced at Haku and Yuzura to see how they felt about this scene. Both looked surprised by the duo's conversation, though Yuzura looked more amused than Haku did. The mist girl had an expression of mild surprise.

"Zabuza-san, you know her?" Haku asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, Mei and I go way back." Zabuza smiled, chuckling as old memories came back to him. "We were both part of the seven ninja swordsman group when I was a ninja for the village. You know, when I saw Tanma with the Setsudanki, I thought you had died. That was the sword you used in battle, wasn't it."

"Becoming the Mizukage meant I had to make some sacrifices." Mei sighed. "Unfortunately, it included giving up my position among the swordsmen and giving up the blade. After a few years Tanma showed up and used the Setsudanki pretty well so I passed it on to him. I couldn't even go on missions anymore…"

"That's a shame."

"It is, isn't it?"

"Mizukage-sama!"

Ao sharp voice cut through their friendly chatter. Everyone in the room turned their attention towards him.

"These people have infiltrated our village and killed our men." Ao said darkly, glaring at the group. "This is no time for a reunion with an old partner of yours."

"That's right." Mei sighed, suddenly turning serious. "Zabuza, you and your friends are guilty of attacks on our ninja and killing our men. This is an aggressive action that cannot be forgiven."

"Hell, that killed the mood." Zabuza grumbled. "We do have a reason for coming here."

"If it's you, I'm sure it had something to do with taking the position of Mizukage for yourself." Mei said seriously. "You didn't come here to have a friendly chat, I'm sure."

"Actually, that's exactly why we're here." Zabuza countered, surprising both her and Ao with his answer. "Though, it's not really me who wants to chat with you." He pointed to the blonde kid. "It's this guy who needs to speak with you."

"Don't mock us!" Ao snapped. "Infiltrate our lands, kill our men, kill Tanma, and this is your reason? You think this child has something so important to tell the Mizukage that it required such drastic actions?"

"Indeed, this is no time for jokes, Zabuza." Mei agreed, not believing what he was saying.

There was no way he'd come back to Kirigakure just to let some kid talk to her.

"Sorry, but that's the truth." Zabuza shrugged. "Isn't that right, Naruto?"

"It is." Naruto nodded, finally speaking and stepping forward. He felt determined and confident, and he really hoped that it showed. "I have something urgent to tell you, Mizukage-sama."

"I'm sure you do." Mei said as she rolled her eyes, still unbelieving. "Tell me, if you wanted to talk to me, why did you see it fit to infiltrate our land?"

"Would your patrols have let a teenage genin from Konoha into Kirigakure if I had asked?" Naruto inquired, arching an eyebrow at the woman.

Mei allowed the smallest smile to grace her features.

"Probably not." Mei answered.

"And even if they would, if I had just asked to see you, would I have been allowed to?" Naruto asked again.

Her smile grew.

"Hm… no." Mei shrugged.

"You see why I thought to infiltrate with Zabuza." Naruto said. "It should prove just how important my news is."

"How did you and this child meet, Zabuza-chan?" Mei asked, directing her attention towards her old teammate. "And what's the story with the two girls?"

"Dammit woman, I don't remember you ever being this questioning." Zabuza grunted in annoyance. "Just hear the kid out!"

"I would, but…" Mei said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Her smile twisted into a sly smirk. "I think I've stalled you long enough…"

The foursome's eyes widened when they heard her. Naruto glanced at Yuzura. He could barely see her ears twitching underneath their cover. She turned towards him with an alarmed expression.

"Naruto-sama, there's…!"

Her sentence was cut short when someone crashed through the wall behind her. He heard Yuzura cry out as a dust cloud overtook her.

"Yuzura!" Naruto called out as he rushed into the dust cloud. He was immediately blown backwards when someone punched him across the face.

"Get back…"

When the dust cleared, Naruto saw two figures standing in front of him. He recognized one of them as a younger Chojuro. He looked about the same age as Haku. The other was someone he didn't recognize. He had dark hair that reached to his shoulders with some of it tied in a long ponytail that reached to his back. He wore traditional mist ninja garb, barring an armored gauntlet that was worn on his right hand.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Yuzura being held by the one with the gauntlet.

"S-Sorry we're late, Mizukage-sama…" Chojuro said quietly, holding onto the double hilts of Hiramekarei from its position on the ground. "Ryoichi and I had a little trouble breaking though those ice mirrors…"

"They broke after a few hits, but we couldn't do it fast enough." The one known as Ryoichi said, holding onto Yuzura tightly with one hand. On his back there was another sword Naruto didn't recognize. It looked long, sharp, and very deadly. "There are a few walls that need to be fixed."

"Noted." Mei smiled at the two of them. "By the way, you two are the only ninja swordsman left."

"Huh? What happened to Tanma?" Ryoichi asked. He glared at Zabuza and Naruto. "Did they kill him?"

"Assuming that it would be someone else would be insulting to such a fine warrior." Zabuza smirked.

"…Bastard…" Chojuro muttered, giving Zabuza a small glare before redirecting his attention to the floor when the ex mist ninja glared back at him.

"Zabuza-chan and Naruto-chan, I would advise you two to surrender." Mei warned them. "Unless you want us to hurt your friends."

Yuzura let out a pained whimper as Ryoichi pressed the sharp index fingertip of his gauntlet to her neck. Naruto glared at him.

"Like hell!" Zabuza growled, lifting his blade off his shoulder. "What's with this stunt, Mei?"

"We're just taking care of one of our missing ninja and his accomplices." Mei smiled. "It's what we do."

"Why you…!" Zabuza seethed, stepping forward.

"Don't move unless you want this girl to get hurt."

Zabuza's eyes widened when he saw Ao holding Haku at kunai point. The missing ninja grit his teeth together as Haku tried to remain expressionless.

"Throw down your weapon." Ao commanded.

"I'll be fine, Zabuza-san." Haku assured him. She had been in situations like this before, and that didn't stop Zabuza from killing his enemies.

The girl was surprised when Zabuza threw down his sword.

"Z-Zabuza-san?" Haku stammered.

The man just glared at Ao. If didn't have memories of his past life he might have acted differently, but he wouldn't let Haku get hurt because of him again.

"Sorry, kid." Zabuza said, shooting Naruto a fleeting look. "Guess this is a failed mission…"

"Take them away." Mei said, waving her hand. A couple hunter nin ran into the room and grabbed Naruto and Zabuza by their arms. "We've decide the times of their execution later."

"Why won't you listen to me?" Naruto asked, rooting himself in place even when the ninja pulled out kunai and started to threaten him.

"Because you can't go unpunished for infiltrating Kirigakure, no matter the reason." Mei responded, giving him a smile. "You got in, we talked, mission accomplished. Now, you have to pay the price. Goodbye."

Naruto had enough. He'd make them listen.

"I want to know where the Rokubi container and the Sanbi no Kyodaigame are."

Everyone in the room immediately froze. Zabuza would've laughed at Mei's priceless expression if the situation was a little less serious. Ao, Chojuro, and Ryoichi's eyes were wide as they stared at the blonde. The hunter nin who held onto them exchanged nervous glances underneath their masks.

"How… how do you know about…?" Mei gasped in disbelief.

"Because I'm a jinchuriki." Naruto said fiercely, glaring determinedly at the Mizukage.

The hunter nin who were holding onto him immediately sprang away as if they had been electrocuted. Not one person moved to stop Naruto as he made his way to the Mizukage's desk. He placed his hands on the desk and gazed deep into Mei's shocked eyes.

"I'm the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the nine-tailed demon fox." Naruto said seriously, his eyes boring into Mei's. "Something is coming and I want people to prepare. I need all the help I can get if I'm going to have any hope of stopping the threat that is to come. That's why I came to warn you."

"…Why would a ninja of Konoha tell another village of the danger it may be in…?" Mei asked quietly.

"Because it affects all villages, not just this one." Naruto replied. "There is one man that needs to be stopped, which is why I need an answer from you now…"

Mei just stared at him. Naruto stepped away from her.

"…Where are Utakata and the Sanbi located?"

* * *

A/N: Done. And Naruto drops a bomb! I say again, I really, really liked how this chapter turned out. I was even able to include some of my own characters! Sorry for leaving a cliffhanger though…

Kiiam: Speaking of my own characters…

Yuzura: Tanma-san! (Runs forwards and embraces the man)

Tanma: Yuzura-chan! How's it goin'? So this is where you ran off to! Kiru has been worried sick!

Yuzura: Oh, tell Kiru-sama I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to leave him, but Kiiam-sama said he wanted to use me in his story so…

Tanma: Nah, it's cool. I'm happy that you got a good gig. And you're so popular too. (Turns towards me) But what's with you killing me off like that?

Kiiam: Sorry. I don't know if any readers would be open to more of my OCs…

Tanma: Tch… just my luck. Wait, what about Ryoichi?

Ryoichi: I'm not going to appear all that much actually…

Tanma: Whatever. I'll tell Kiru, Eria and Sumika you said hi. Though, those girls have Kiru all to themselves now…

Yuzura: …! Oh no…

Kiiam: Ignore them (My characters are my owned by me). Let's get back on track…

Thanks again for reading and I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm glad I got to introduce Mei, Ao, and Chojuro. I like them. I hope my fight scene was satisfactory too.

Anyway, I don't really have a whole lot to say except there will be more action in the next chapter. THE SANBI IS GOING TO SHOW UP. Question is, how will Mei react to Naruto's question? Will she help him, or will they end up fighting for their lives to get back out of Mizugakure? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter…

…Which should be up if people review a lot. I'm glad so many left their thoughts last time, but this chapter had actual plot development so I really want to hear what you guys thought. You're reviews help me make a better story. Until next time.

Kiiam


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well, sorry for uploading this a bit later than expected. I wanted to do a few things to improve this chapter, so I withheld it for a while. Thank you all for your continued reviewing.

I think a lot gets covered in this chapter, and my arc is coming to a close soon. One more chapter after this one should comfortably wrap things up. It's been fun and I loved writing it, but I don't want to stay away from Konoha too long because it's so fun over there, plus I've got quite a few NaruHina moments planned for when Naruto gets back, not to mention quite a few twists I think you guys will love. Anyway, we finally get to see Mei's reaction and meet the Sanbi too. I worked hard on this, so I hope the couple days wait was worth it. Enjoy.

* * *

**Sealing the Deal**

Naruto, Jinchuriki of the nine-tailed demon fox, stared expectantly at Mei Terumi, godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure. The Mizukage just stared back at him, shocked by what the boy had said.

The boy knew of the Rokubi container and that the Sanbi was roaming around somewhere inside their borders. That was NOT public information, and the fact that a child from a foreign village knew of the two demons Kiri had worried her, even if he was another jinchuriki.

No, that fact alone didn't make her feel anymore comfortable.

"Mizukage-sama…"

Mei snapped to attention when she heard Ao call her name. The veteran kept a firm grip on Haku, but she could see the worry etched on his face. She turned back towards Naruto.

"How do you know about the Rokubi and Sanbi demons in our lands?" Mei asked suspiciously. "Has Konoha been spying on us?"

"I'll answer your questions when you let my friends go." Naruto replied, though it sounded more like a demand.

Mei smirked at his tone. This for a brat, the kid sure had a lot of balls. Even Naruto was surprised by how confident he was being in a situation like this. The Mizukage leaned back in her chair, giving the blonde boy a sweet smile. She too was well aware of the situation and what little he could do.

She had to admit though. He had gotten her curious…

"Ryoichi and Chojuro, confiscate their weapons first." Mei ordered, gesturing to Zabuza's sword and Yuzura's kodachi. While they moved to do that, Ao swiftly removed Haku's senbon needle pouch from her belt. She nodded to the hunter nin who were shifting uncomfortably as they held onto Zabuza. "You guys can leave. Ryoichi and Chojuro, you two stay. Nothing you heard leaves this room, got it?"

"Yes, Mizukage-sama!" The mist ninja chorused.

They all bowed and disappeared from the room. Ryoichi and Ao released their captives after they had removed their weapons. Yuzura quickly scurried over to Naruto's side while Haku calmly made her way over to Zabuza. The fox girl gave her master an apologetic look.

"Naruto-sama, I'm so sorry for not noticing that they-"

"Save it." Naruto interrupted her, giving the girl a warm smile. "Like you said, everything will turn out okay. I promise."

Yuzura looked like she wanted to say more, but the kitsune gave him a small smile and stepped back, leaving the jinchuriki to attend to the issue at hand.

"Konoha hasn't been spying on you." Naruto answered Mei's previous question. "The information I have on the bijuu and their containers is something only I know. I haven't even told my own village about this."

"Why?" Mei asked. "What will Konoha gain from this?"

"Woman, this has _nothing _to do with Konoha." Zabuza said in frustration, stepping up to her desk, ignoring the mist swordsmen and Ao as they readied their weapons. "Not yet anyway. What this kid is going to tell you will _help _the village, not endanger it."

"So then I assume you know what this kid is talking about, Zabuza-chan?" Mei smiled at him.

"I do." Zabuza nodded. He glanced at Naruto as his hard gaze softened. "This kid… he opened my eyes. He saved my life."

"And yours as well." Yuzura whispered to Haku.

The girl being spoken to just stood there. She was more than a little shocked by recent events and could do nothing but stand there and listen to their conversation while trying to keep an expressionless face to hide how she really felt about the situation.

"Saving your life wasn't my intention, we both know that." Naruto said dismissively but in good humor, earning a scoff from the ex mist ninja. "But I'm glad it happened."

"…You two are confusing me." Mei admitted, giving each of them a small glare. "Speak so that all of us here can understand you."

"Sorry." Naruto apologized, turning his attention back towards the Mizukage. "But you won't be able to understand everything I tell you. Things will get confusing for all of you, I'm sure."

"Joy." Mei smiled. "But can you please answer my first question? How do you know about the Sanbi and Rokubi?"

Naruto sighed. He had to explain things so they could understand, they wouldn't get suspicious, and so they would agree to help him. This was going to be tough.

"I first learned of other demon containers when I met a boy named Gaara. He's the container of the Ichibi no Shukaku." Naruto revealed, surprising those present by saying he had already met another demon container.

Naruto hadn't exactly met Gaara yet in this time, but they didn't need to know that.

"It was shortly after meeting him did I learn of an organization called Akatsuki." Naruto continued. "After learning more about them, I found out the existence and general locations of the other containers of the tailed beasts."

"Is Akatsuki the threat you had referred to?" Mei asked.

"The Akatsuki group is dangerous by itself, consisting of several S-Class missing ninja from various villages. Kisame Hoshigaki is actually a part of this group." Naruto said darkly, earning more surprised looks from the mist ninja. "But they aren't the threat I'm referring to. The real threat is one man who needs to be stopped. This man, while not publicly known, is the actual leader of Akatsuki and is the man who is a danger to any jinchuriki out there. It's why I need to get in touch with the Rokubi container to warn him, and why I need to make sure the Sanbi is sealed away and kept under protection.

"Seal the Sanbi?" Mei inquired. "So you know it doesn't have a container?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded. "I also know that Yagura, the Mizukage before you, was the container for the Sanbi.

"_How much does this kid know?" _Mei thought, wondering where the kid learned all of this. She turned towards Zabuza. "Did you tell him that?"

"I didn't even know Yagura was a jinchuriki when I started my rebellion." Zabuza replied. "This kid was the one who told me."

"This man can't be that dangerous." Ao spoke up. "You said that this man and his group threatens all the villages. Surely you overestimate them."

"And you underestimate them." Naruto countered, turning towards Ao. "You're actually the perfect person to ask. Tell me, what kind of person did you consider Yagura to be?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question please." Naruto demanded.

"…Yagura-sama was a kind person who cared for his village, despite mistreatment people dealt him because of his being a jinchuriki." Ao answered slowly, remembering the young kage. "He wanted to become the Mizukage so people would respect him and see past his condition. He had a hard time trusting anyone, even those close to him, but he did care for his village."

"I'm sure he was respected to an extent, but people feared him, I'm sure." Naruto replied. "Tell me, if he was so kind, why was his rule said to be so harsh? His actions did earn Kiri the title of 'village of the bloody mist' during his reign, after all. Was it because he was acting in the interest of the village, or was it because he was being manipulated…?"

Ao's eyes widened at this. His look of surprise and shock was replaced with one of hard suspicion.

"…How do you know of his being manipulated?" Ao asked tentatively.

"You confirmed it, didn't you? I know that eye patch of yours hides a Byakugan behind it." Naruto smirked.

"How the hell do you know that?" Ao demanded, voicing the question all mist ninja present wanted to know.

"That's not what's important." Naruto waved him off, annoying the veteran ninja even more as he turned away to redirect his attention back to the Mizukage. "But what I think you'll be interested to hear is that the same person who manipulated Yagura into doing the things he did is the same person who will threaten the villages in the near future. It's the same man who I want to stop."

"Wait! Are you suggesting you know who manipulated Yagura-sama?" Ao asked, his eyes widening at the news.

"Come to think of it, you haven't given us this man's name, have you?" Mei realized with mild shock. "Who is Akatsuki's leader?"

Naruto took a deep breath, remembering the man who had declared the start of the fourth great shinobi war.

"His name is Madara Uchiha. You may or may not know his name, but he's one of the most powerful ninja to have ever existed." Naruto said seriously as memories of his old life flashed in his mind. "If his skills and intelligence aren't enough to make others recognize his strength, his ability to manipulate tailed beasts is the reason why one would fear him."

"He can manipulate tailed beasts?" Mei said disbelievingly. "How?"

"Ao can probably confirm it for me." Naruto said, turning back towards the man. "You saw through the genjutsu that had been placed on Yagura, right?"

"Yes… yes I did." Ao nodded, raising his hand over his eye patch for a moment. "How was this Madara person able to control Yagura."

"With his sharingan. I don't know how he does it, but his sharingan not only has special time-space abilities, but also allows him to take control of tailed beasts. I assumed he used some sort of special genjutsu with his Mangekyo Sharingan to take over Yagura's mind and effectively become the 'true' Mizukage of Kirigakure. Kisame was the only other one who knew of this."

"And he's part Madara's group, according to what you've told us." Mei nodded, thinking over what she had been told.

It was a lot to take in. There were still so many questions to ask and so many that had been answered, but that didn't make her feel any less confused. Even if it was a child telling her this, she couldn't just write it off as some dream the kid had and decided to tell her. Everything Naruto had said was far too elaborate and detailed to be a joke.

However, there was still one thing that had to be answered.

"What is Madara's plan, Naruto-chan? And how does it concern you, the jinchuriki, and the rest of the villages?" Mei asked.

"…I can't answer that now."

This earned surprised looks from everyone, including those from Naruto's party.

"Kid, what are you…?" Zabuza muttered.

"I've answered all of your questions, yet you answered my only one." Naruto said, stepping away from the desk. "Tell me where Utakata and the Sanbi are, let me meet with them, then I'll tell you everything else."

"Let's say I give you the information you need… how do I know you'll keep your word?" Mei asked.

"I will. It's just a matter of whether or not you choose to trust me." Naruto replied.

"And how do you plan to seal the Sanbi?"

"I thought you'd have a library or a few scrolls I could look at to complete a seal I'm working on. It should be able to contain the Sanbi."

"And Utakata, the Rokubi container. What makes you think he'll listen to you?"

Naruto glanced at Yuzura for a moment before turning back towards Mei.

"He will." Naruto replied confidently.

"Mizukage-sama, surely you're actually going to let them go, are you?" Ryoichi asked, refusing to remain silent when he noticed her thoughtful expression.

"…They killed out ninja and Tanma. We shouldn't let them go… that's what I think…" Chojuro agreed quietly. He turned towards Ao, who was remaining silent. "Um, what do you think about this, Ao-san?"

The man opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and shook his head. He gestured to the Mizukage, a silent answer that said it was her decision.

Mei held a thoughtful expression for a few minutes. Naruto held his breath, waiting for her answer. Eventually, a smile crossed her features and she gestured to Ao.

"Ao, take them to the library and let them look at some of our forbidden scrolls related to demons and seals. Everything else is of limits."

"Mizukage-sama!" Ryoichi gasped. "You're actually going to let them-!"

Mei held up a hand, silencing the mist swordsman.

"Ryoichi, I can't make an immediate decision without hearing the entirety of this kid's story." Mei replied harshly. "We'll discuss their punishment for killing our men and infiltrating our lands later. For now, we'll let them go about their business and see what they plan to do about the demons in our lands. Besides, I'm more than a little curious as to why Madara is so interested in the jinchuriki and what he plans to do with them."

"…Yes, Mizukage-sama." Ryoichi muttered, his tone resigned.

"Ryoichi, head over to our special ops sector and find out where Utakaka and the Sanbi are currently located." Mei ordered. She turned towards Chojuro, smiling at him as he blushed at her sudden attention. "Chojuro, you go to the library often to read, don't you?"

"…It helps pass the time." Chojuro smiled.

"Go with Ao and show our guests around and help them find what they need. I'm counting on you." Mei turned back towards Naruto. "We'll have the locations of the Rokubi container and the Sanbi soon. Complete the seal you're making in the meantime."

"Thank you, Mizukage-sama." Naruto grinned, offering a short bow. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"I'm sure I'll understand it more when you give me the full story." Mei smiled. "I'm curious as to what this plan of Madara's is exactly. I'm also curious as to how you know so much when you're only a young kid…"

"It's obvious he's much younger than you, Mizukage-sama." Ao sighed.

"Ao… was that an insult about my age…?" Mei asked slowly, smiling sweetly at Ao as the man paled.

"N-No! I was just stating that he was…!"

Zabuza's laughter cut Ao off in the middle of his sentence. He smirked at Mei.

"Still sensitive about your age?" Zabuza chuckled. "You really haven't changed."

"I'll kill you?" Mei smiled at him, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Don't say that while smiling. It's creepy." Zabuza chuckled.

"I'm only twenty-five…" Mei mumbled to herself.

"Well, you're not too old to have a quick match with me, are you?" Zabuza challenged, his grin widening when he saw Mei smirk.

"Y-You can't do that, Mizukage-sama…" Chojuro spoke up. "I think you might get hurt…"

"Please, don't chide me, Chojuro." Mei smiled at him. She eyed Zabuza. "Why the sudden urge to fight me? I thought you just came here for a friendly chat…?"

"I'm a little pissed at you for tricking us like that. It's also so I can warm up for the fight against the Sanbi." Zabuza grinned. "I hate reading anyway. I'll let the kids do the research."

"…Fine." Mei smiled, standing up from her chair.

"Mizukage-sama, you can't do that." Ao stated with a hint of exasperation. "Zabuza is an A-Class missing ninja. Even if you're confident, we can't risk you getting hurt, or worse, getting killed."

"Ao, I need a little excitement every now and then to stay in practice. I think Zabuza-chan can provide that excitement for me." Mei smiled getting up from her chair. She bent down and lifted up the Setsudanki that was set beside her desk. "Besides, with this as my weapon, our fight will be over in no time."

"Confident, aren't you?" Zabuza smirked.

"I AM the Mizukage, after all." Mei smiled back at him.

"Mizukage-sama…" Ao growled.

"It's just two friends having a quick spar. Right, Mei?" Zabuza smirked, speaking up before Ao could get another word of protest in.

"I'm happy you see it that way, Zabuza-chan." Mei smiled.

Naruto watched the exchanged with an exasperated expression. He knew how powerful a person Mei was, and while Zabuza was skilled, he wondered how long he would last in a fight against the female Kage.

"Probably not that long…" Naruto muttered to himself when he saw lava start to drip out of the holes in the Setsudanki's blade.

X.X.X.X.X

Naruto's eyes darted from the scroll he was reading to the scroll that had the near completed seal for the Sanbi on it. He quickly but carefully copied a few symbols and wrote them on the scroll. Naruto sighed and leaned back in his chair, giving himself a moment to relax.

He had never been fond of studying or reading, but he knew the seal had to be completed. He had already copied down the seals and marks that would "cage" the Sanbi, but he had yet to create the other half of the seal that would be able to channel and contain the three-tailed beast's chakra. It would be the part that would help stabilize the seal.

"I wonder how my dad got to be so good at creating seals…" Naruto mused, letting out another heavy sigh.

Creating a seal was damn hard, but Naruto had managed to do it. Studying the forbidden jutsu scroll had helped, and he was surprised he was able to create a seal for the Sanbi in only a few months.

"Here are some more scrolls, Naruto-sama."

Of course, he hadn't made it alone.

"Thanks, Yuzura." Naruto smiled as he turned and accepted the bundle of scrolls the fox girl handed to him.

"All of their labels had 'demon' or 'seal' on them, so I just grabbed every one I saw. Maybe some were unnecessary?" Yuzura thought aloud, tapping her index finger against her lips in thought.

"Don't worry about it. Anything helps." Naruto grinned at her. "The seal is almost finished, actually. Give me a couple hours and this thing should be ready to go."

"That's good to know. We've been in here for quite a long time." Yuzura giggled. "Truth be told, reading was never a hobby of mine when I was younger."

"Ha, you and me both!" Naruto laughed. "I'm surprised I haven't fallen asleep yet."

"We have stayed up rather late, haven't we?" Yuzura smiled, glancing at Chojuro's sleeping form in a chair a few feet away from their table.

Their infiltration had commenced when it had just started to get dark, so they had already wasted away most of the night with their reading and writing. Ao had come in a few hours ago to announce that Ryoichi had found the location of Utakata and the Sanbi and the information would be given to them tomorrow after the seal was completed. The man had also dropped off a few pillows and blankets for them in case they got tired. Chojuro had taken one of the blankets after he had gotten tired of helping them research and promptly fell asleep in his chair. His light snores could be heard from where Naruto and Yuzura were sitting.

"Sleep sounds pretty appealing right now." Naruto said as he stretched his arms a bit. He smiled when he heard Yuzura yawn. "And based on that, I'd say you agree with me."

"Maybe I'm a little more tired than I thought…" Yuzura yawned again. "But I can't rest until the seal is completed."

"Feel free to take one of those blankets and go to bed. I can complete this thing by myself." Naruto assured her, suddenly noticing how tired she looked. "You've done more than enough already."

"N-No… I don't need to sleep yet." Yuzura protested, fighting back another yawn as she picked up a scroll. "I'll start recording anything that's useful."

"…If you say so." Naruto smirked at her as she slowly fell into a seat beside him.

Naruto watched her as her eyes started to lazily scan over the piece of paper set in front of her before turning back to his own scroll. His brush returned to the seal he was trying to complete. He tried to focus on the scroll, but Naruto suddenly found his thoughts drifting towards the fox girl next to him.

Events from the night before suddenly came back to him. He smiled as he remembered her encouragement on the mission to alleviate his earlier worry. Naruto also remembered their brief talk about how they had both been brought back to life at the beginning and he had remembered examining the seal on her neck…

…And the scar he had found on her back.

So far, it was the only clue he had to her past. He found it a little unfair that she knew everything about his past while he still knew nothing about hers. Yuzura's reaction towards his discovering the scar left him a little more than curious. Naruto wondered if she even remembered the events of last night…

Naruto realized that now was another perfect opportunity to ask her.

"Hey, Yuzura, do you remember last night when I…"

Naruto frowned when he turned to look at her. He was both amused and disappointed when he saw Yuzura sleeping with her head resting comfortably on her arms which served as her pillow. Naruto chuckled a bit as he turned back to his scroll.

"This had better not become a recurring theme." Naruto muttered to himself.

It seemed like every time he got around to asking her about her past something would get in the way. It was starting to get annoying.

"Looks like she crashed."

"She was tired. Let her sleep." Naruto replied to Haku without looking at her. The girl sat in the seat across from him and placed a few scrolls in front of her.

"How close are you to finishing?" Haku asked curiously.

"Pretty close." Naruto replied, looking up to smile at her. "I think really might have inherited some skill for seals from my father after all!" He turned to look at Yuzura's sleeping form. "Of course, it would have taken a lot longer to make without her help."

Haku watched with a small smile as Naruto got up from his seat and took a blanket from the pile that was settled near the end of the table. He gently draped it over Yuzura, who shifted a bit and smiled a bit in her sleep. Naruto grinned and returned to his seat, aware of Haku's studying gaze.

"You want to say anything?" Naruto asked.

"You two have a really good relationship, I think." Haku commented, smiling warmly at the blonde.

"I owe her a lot. I've only known Yuzura for a short time, but I've really come to appreciate her as a friend." Naruto smiled, glancing at the sleeping girl. "Also in that time, I've come to trust her with my life."

"I envy your relationship…" Haku sighed wistfully as she leaned back in her chair. Naruto arched an eyebrow at her curiously.

"What are you talking about? It's no different than your relationship with Zabuza." Naruto pointed out.

"Ah, well, I am merely a tool Zabuza-san can use to-"

"Stop." Naruto ordered holding up his hand. Haku blinked at him. "You are NOT just a tool to him Haku. Zabuza cares for you a great deal, and he would never see you as just a tool."

"That's what our relationship has been though." Haku remarked. "He took me under his wing because he saw my potential. He saw me as a useful tool to accomplish his dreams."

"That may have been the sole reason at first, but trust me when I say he really does care for you." Naruto smiled as the memory of Zabuza avenging Haku came to him. "He would not hesitate to place your life before his own."

"…While I have my doubts on that, it's nice to hear you say that." Haku smiled as her cheeks turned a bit red. "Zabuza-san is my precious person…"

"Yeah. Sorry for dragging you into this." Naruto said sheepishly. "Zabuza was the only person I could think of to help me get into Kirigakure…"

"I was surprised when Zabuza-san had agreed to help you. He really seems to have changed over the past few days." Haku mused. A small smile formed on her lips. "But I'm sure that has something to do with you giving him his memories back…"

Naruto's eyes widened after he heard those words. He looked at the smiling girl in shock.

"H-How the hell do you…?"

"Zabuza-san told me." Haku answered for him. She smiled softly at the distraught blonde. "He felt that I shouldn't be kept in the dark about this, so he told me the reason behind his sudden changes and decisions. It sounded pretty unbelievable to say the least."

"…How much do you know?" Naruto asked, wondering how much Zabuza had told her.

"He only told me of the memory-sharing technique Yuzura-chan possess and about a past life which we both lived." Haku replied. "He didn't tell me anything else, and rest assured, he didn't tell anything to anyone else either."

"Guh… I can understand why he'd tell you, but couldn't he have a least talked to me about it first?" Naruto grumbled to himself.

Even if she did know, Naruto imagined Haku still felt pretty lost. I mean, their situation was pretty hard to grasp unless you knew what he, Zabuza, Yuzura, and Kakashi knew. He cast a side-glance at Yuzura, wondering if he should wake her up so he could share his memories with Haku…

"I don't need my memories if that's what you're thinking."

Naruto was once again shocked by what she said. Haku just gave him a reassuring smile.

"I don't know what it is, but I feel like I can trust you, Naruto-san." Haku said as she smiled warmly at the shocked boy. "I'll follow Zabuza's lead and trust in your decisions. I don't need to know about my past life, since the life I'm living now is all that should matter." Haku's face took on a wistful expression. "After all, you've already saved both mine and Zabuza-san's lives in this new life. For that, you have my gratitude and my trust."

"…Are you sure you don't want your or my memories?" Naruto asked, still unsure. "I mean, if you know about the future you might be able to get a better understanding about-"

"I told you already, I trust you." Haku asserted, still smiling at him. "I'm confident in whatever decisions you make, and I'm comfortable with my obliviousness towards the future." Haku gave him a sympathetic look. "Besides, it must be quite a burden to know of your past as well…"

Naruto just stared at the girl. A small smile formed on his lips as the jinchuriki shook his head.

"You're… incredible…" Naruto chuckled, amazed at Haku's attitude towards this.

"Ignorance is bliss, as they say." Haku giggled. "I'm confident that you won't lead us astray, Naruto-san."

"You sure you don't want to know about your past?" Naruto asked, still amazed that she knew his secret and chose to follow him.

"I would gain my old memories and yours as well, according to Zabuza-san." Haku smiled. "That would take all the fun out of getting to know you better."

"Even if you say that, I already know plenty about you." Naruto smiled.

"Oh? How much exactly?" Haku asked, curious as to how much he learned about her from his past life.

"…I know that we're the same. We've both been alone and feared by others." Naruto said softly as he remembered their interactions in the past and their reflections on their childhoods. Haku's eyes widened at his words, realizing he knew more about her than expected. "I was feared for being a jinchuriki, while you were feared for your kekkai genkai. Events in the past that we had no control over brought others to see us as monsters, and caused people to cast us out. Life was hard… for the both of us."

"Naruto-san…"

"But then we both found people who mattered to us. We found our precious people." Naruto grinned at Haku as he said these words. "I strive to protect my friends, while you strive to protect Zabuza. When we finally found companions, we were both so happy. We wanted to protect those close to us."

"Protect our precious people…" Haku echoed.

"Haku, in my past life I had always felt a connection to you because of our similar childhoods. It's a connection I still feel towards you now." Naruto grinned at her. "I always regretted that we couldn't have met under different circumstances. In the past, we were enemies who fought each other. I had always wondered what it would have been like if we had gotten the chance to become friends…"

"…Friends, Naruto-san?" Haku murmured unsurely, the very word sounding almost scary to her.

Naruto gave her a warm smile, one that contained kindness, understanding, and sympathy. Haku blushed as the boy grinned at her.

"I'm really happy we got a chance to become friends this time." Naruto grinned. He held out a hand towards her. "I'm really, really glad, Haku."

Haku smiled at him, taking the boy's outstretched hand.

"So am I, Naruto-san." Haku replied, giving him a warm, genuine smile. "So am I…"

Naruto's smile didn't leave his face as Haku released his hand and as he turned back to his scroll studying. Haku's smile didn't leave her face either.

Even if she didn't know his or her own past, Naruto was grateful for Haku's faith in him. He wouldn't betray it. The seal was near its completion, and tomorrow was the day they'd go seal the Sanbi and meet up with Utakata. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he wrote down some more symbols on the scroll.

He decided. The Sanbi would be the first issue to be taken care of.

X.X.X.X.X

"Here we are."

Naruto turned towards his group after his announcement. Yuzura, Haku, and Zabuza all gave Naruto determined looks and firm nods. The boy nodded back, becoming more confident with their silent encouragement. He held a large ball with a tag attached to it in his hand. Naruto turned back to the expanse in front of them.

This was where the Sanbi was located.

They all stood atop a large expanse of water. Behind them was a cliff with a forest resting on top of it. They were all currently at a gulf in the southwest of Kirigakure where the Sanbi was located. According to the Mizukage, it rested in the deep waters below them.

Naruto sighed as they remembered the conversation he had with the Mizukage before coming here.

X-X-X-X-X

"_You mean you're not sending anyone to come help us?"_

_Naruto was astonished. Zabuza, Haku, and Yuzura stood behind him with serious looks on their faces. Mei sat at her desk with a gentle smile on her lips, with Ao standing off to her right side. Ryoichi and Chojuro were standing guard at the door, listening intently to their conversation._

"_Why would I send any of MY men to aid you?" Mei asked. "I have no reason to."_

"_This is the three-tailed demon beast we're talking here!" Naruto exclaimed. "Even if it doesn't have a host, it's still pretty damn powerful!"_

"_Which is why I don't want to risk any of my men trying to capture it." Mei replied calmly. "The Sanbi is perfectly content to stay where it's at, and we're content enough to not provoke it. I'm taking a big risk by letting the four of you go after it."_

"_We've sent large parties to try and take it down in the past. None of them ever came back." Ao told them with a stern look. "After every attack, the beast would move to a different location. If we send a group with you, it would be encouraged to move again, or worse, encouraged to attack the village."_

"_If only you four go, it'll just feel like rats have invaded his home." Mei smiled. "It'll will see you guys as pests that need to be squashed and go back to sleep after it's taken care of you."_

"_You make it sound as though it's a sure thing we'll be killed by the beast." Zabuza said, smirking wryly at his old teammate._

"_It IS a bijuu." Mei smiled at him._

"_We'll take it down." Naruto said, the sheer confidence and determination in his voice surprising most of them. "That I can promise you."_

"…_We'll see." Mei replied. She suddenly took on a serious look. She gestured to Ao who stepped forward with a carrier scroll. "This is the only aid we'll be giving you."_

_Ao opened the scroll and made a hand sign to empty its contents. A large ball with an explosive tag attached to it appeared in Ao's hand. He held it out towards Naruto, who took it with a puzzled look on his face._

"_This is…?"_

"_A very powerful bomb." Mei told him. "Drop it into the water when you get to the gulf. It should wake up the beast and it should attack you on sight. Good luck."_

"_Thank you, Mizukage-sama." Naruto said, giving the woman a small bow. "We'll subdue the beast and bring it back here after it's sealed. What will you do with it?"_

"_We'll cross the bridge when the time comes." Mei replied. "Now, you better get going. We'll give you Utakata's location if you successfully seal the Sanbi."_

_Naruto nodded, giving his pocket which contained the sealing scroll a firm pat. _

"_We'll seal it."_

X-X-X-X-X

"You guys ready?" Naruto asked, turning towards his friends.

"Just drop the damn thing in the water so we can get this thing started." Zabuza smirked, his voice sounding excited. "I want to see what this thing looks like…"

"Go ahead, Naruto-sama." Yuzura nodded.

"We're ready." Haku affirmed.

Naruto nodded and activated the timed explosive inscribed on the tag. He promptly dropped it into the ocean and stepped away from where he had dropped it.

"What does that seal do exactly?" Zabuza asked as Naruto took his place beside them.

"It's just a temporary containment seal for the Sanbi. It's not powerful enough to seal that thing off forever." Naruto replied, his voice laced with tension. "It should contain the beast for a few months, which gives Mei plenty of time to decide what to do with it. We'll have to weaken it first if we want to seal it though."

Naruto was counting down in his head until the explosion went off. His hand went to his kunai pouch.

"…What do you think Mei will decide to do with it?" Zabuza asked another question.

"The safest thing to do would be to seal it inside someone. It's what I'm hoping she'll do." Naruto replied. "Why do you ask?"

Zabuza smiled under his mask.

"Because I was thinking I could become its jinchuriki."

Naruto's head whipped around towards him.

"What…?"

Then the body of water in front of them exploded. The group covered their faces as spray and foam washed over them, trying to stay balanced as large ripples crawled across the water's surface. When the water leveled out again Naruto opened his eyes to see a demon in front of them.

"There it is…" Naruto whispered as he looked at the three-tailed demon turtle that was the Sanbi no Kyodaigame.

"So that's the Sanbi…" Zabuza muttered as he too gave the large beast a quick look over.

The demon beast floated on top of the ocean as water dripped off of it. It looked like a turtle in appearance with no hind legs, a crab-like shell with spikes, and three spiked shrimp-like tails that whipped around behind it. Its one red eye glared menacingly at the group who had dropped something unpleasant on it and roused it from its deep slumber. The beast opened its mouth and let out an intimidating, mighty roar.

"This… may be a tough battle." Haku commented.

"I'll say." Zabuza smirked, lifting his sword off his back. "Let's see how powerful this thing is!"

To Naruto's surprise, Zabuza rushed the thing head on. The blonde immediately summoned about a dozen shadow clones and sent them forward with Zabuza. Yuzura drew her kodachi while Haku prepared some water jutsu to use against the beast. Her senbon needles would do little against its armored shell and skin.

The beast roared again, rising up and slamming itself back down into the water, creating a massive tidal wave that rushed towards the advancing group. Naruto, Yuzura, and Haku jumped upwards to avoid the wave but Zabuza met the wall of water head on and slammed right through it with his sword in front, coming out through the other side. Most of the Naruto clones had jumped and avoided the wave, but some had been swept up and taken out by the rushing water.

Naruto cursed when the beast's head reared towards them. The creature opened its mouth and sprayed a geyser of water from its mouth, aimed for the trio that was in the air. Naruto, Haku, and Yuzura covered themselves with their arms as the water crashed into them and brought them back down to the ocean. They quickly swam back up to the surface and used their chakra to regain their footing on top of the water.

Zabuza continued his rush towards the beast. The Sanbi turned his attention to the advancing human and shot multiple water blasts at him. Zabuza either avoided them or cut right through them with his sword. As he drew nearer the beast rose up again and came down on the swordsman, hoping to crush the small body beneath him.

The ex mist nin reacted quickly and jumped high in the air to avoid the creature's body slam. The beast reacted quickly and aimed its mouth upwards, firing off more water bullets towards its assailant. As Zabuza descended through the air, he twisted to avoid bullets and slashed the ones he couldn't with his sword. As he came down near the beast's head, he raised his sword up in an attempt to strike.

"I've got you now!" Zabuza smirked as he brought his sword down. His eyes widened when he saw something from behind the beast whip out at him. "Shit!"

Zabuza brought his sword around just in time to block the massive tail that slammed into him. It had enough force behind it so send Zabuza flying. The man crashed into the ocean with a large splash.

"Zabuza-san!" Haku cried in alarm when she saw the man hit the water. A few moments later, the man burst from the water and landed beside them.

"It's strong." Naruto said, narrowing his eyes at the roaring creature. Though he had expected that.

"I wasn't aware it could use its tail as a form of attack." Yuzura commented as she watched the beast's spiked tails whip around behind it. "If Zabuza hadn't had his sword to block the attack, he would have been crushed."

"We need to find a way to get close to it." Naruto said. "Its right side is vulnerable to attacks because it can't see with its right eye. That's our best bet for an attack. What do you think, Zabuza?"

The man didn't respond. He only stared at the beast with a strange look in his eye. Naruto arched an eyebrow at the man's behavior.

"Er… Zabuza?"

The man smiled underneath his mask. He slammed is fists together as his eyes flashed with determination.

"I've decided."

Naruto blinked at him.

"Decided what?"

"I'm gonna make that turtle my demon!" Zabuza grinned, shocking everyone with his sudden announcement. He lifted up his sword and rushed towards the three tailed beast, letting out an enthusiastic battlecry. The demon responded with its own challenging roar.

"Come on! Try and get me!" Zabuza challenged, jumping on the beast's forearm and slashing as he climbed towards its head.

"Zabuza, be careful! This thing is too powerful for us to rush in like that!" Naruto said, forming some hand seals and calling forth an army of Narutos adding to ones he already had. Haku was already preparing a few water jutsus while Yuzura stayed back to guard her.

"HAHAHAHA! Is that all you've got?" Zabuza chortled, bringing his blade down on the demon's head. "I'll show this beast that I'm worthy!"

Naruto groaned and rushed forward with his army of clones, hoping to give Zabuza some back up. His eyes widened when one of the Sanbi's tails whipped around as he came close, eliminating most of his clones in one sweep. Naruto narrowly avoided the second tail sweep that took out all but three of his clones.

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed as he tried to recover from the quick succession of attacks. His eyes widened when he saw the beast's third tail come around. Even as his clones moved to intercept the attack, he knew that they weren't enough to block or cushion the deadly attack.

"Naruto-san!"

A mirror of ice suddenly shot up from the water in front of him with Haku's reflection on it. Her hands shot out from the mirror and grasped his shoulders, pulling him towards her.

"What the-!" Naruto gasped as he was pulled into the mirror just as the tail was about to crash on top of him.

His vision changed to an empty space of the lake where Yuzura stood. He fell into the water as he was pushed out of the mirror.

"-Hell?" Naruto finished as he fell into the water. Haku stepped out of the mirror after he stood back up.

"The beast is very durable." Haku commented as she watched the beast smashed her mirror and the remaining Naruto clones. Her eyes switched over to Zabuza, who was trying to hack at the creature and avoid hits from its tail by jumping from its head to its tail alternatively. "It has surprisingly strong defenses."

"Small attacks won't be enough. We need to hit it with something more powerful." Yuzura commented as she stepped forward.

"I think I've got just the thing." Naruto said as he summoned two clones and held his hand out to them. "You two distract him. I'll hit him with a wind chakra enhanced Rasengan."

"Be quick. Let's go, Yuzura-chan." Haku nodded as she and Yuzura ran towards the demon.

The Sanbi was getting annoyed by the pest that kept on slashing at its face, the only part of its body that wasn't as armored as the rest. It let out another roar and reared upwards, flinging Zabuza off its body in his mid-jump. Yuzura and Haku were barely able to avoid it as it came back down. While it was distracted with attacking those three, Naruto rushed it with his wind rasengan spinning in his hand.

"Take this!" Naruto shouted as he pumped chakra into his legs and jumped upwards.

The Sanbi was too distracted to notice or block the boy's strike until he slammed his rasengan in between his eyes. Naruto smiled when he heard the beast roar with pain and blood spurt from its forehead.

His victory was short lived when he saw a tail coming at him.

"_Shit! I can't avoid it!" _Naruto cursed in his mind as the tail took a sweep at him.

Naruto felt someone grab the back of his collar and jerk him upwards, just as the tail swept underneath him.

"That was a close one." Zabuza said as he released the boy. Naruto silently thanked the man in his head.

They fell towards the water where some of Haku's ice mirrors appeared beneath them. The duo fell into the mirrors and came out two other mirrors a few meters away, safe from the tailed beast's attacks. Haku and Yuzura came out of two other mirrors that appeared next to them.

"All my rasengan did was scratch him." Naruto growled as he looked over the trashing beast. "We need something stronger to hurt him."

"But what?" Haku asked. "Do you know of an attack that can actually inflict damage to the Sanbi."

Naruto knew he had one, but it was too dangerous to use. The Rasenshuriken was the only precise, powerful technique he had in his arsenal. Unfortunately, he couldn't use it without hurting himself. Naruto really wished he could go into sage mode right now, then he'd have no problem taken care of the beast.

"The Rasenshuriken would probably have been enough." Naruto sighed. "If I hit him between the eyes with it, I'm sure it would weaken the Sanbi enough so we could seal it."

"Naruto-sama, you know we can't do that." Yuzura said sternly.

"It's the only thing I can think of though." Naruto said. "What else is there?"

"I could stab out its other eye with my sword." Zabuza smirked. "It's pretty sharp. I'll bet the demon will have trouble hitting us if it can't see."

Naruto blinked. Something about what Zabuza said sounded odd to him. The jinchuriki glanced at the man's sword. An idea started to form in his head.

"That's it!" Naruto exclaimed. "I know how we can beat that thing!"

"Does it have something to do with this?" Zabuza asked, motioning to his sword. He was well aware of the looks Naruto had been giving it.

"I'll use my wind chakra to mold a rasengan around your sword!" Naruto grinned, happy that he had been able to come up with something.

"Do you think that will work?" Yuzura asked curiously. "Can the rasengan take on the shape of a sword?"

"The rasengan stresses the use of shape transformation. That alone makes it powerful, and with my wind chakra added to it, not only should it be easier to shape, but it'll cut through that overgrown turtle's armor like butter!" Naruto smiled. "I'm sure I'll be able to shape it, but we've got to be quick."

"I've got an idea for that." Zabuza smirked as he pulled down his mask and bit into his thumb, drawing blood. He slammed his palm into the water. "Summoning jutsu!"

Five sharks appeared in the water around them. One swam up next to Zabuza and the man got on its back. He held out his blade towards Naruto.

"Get on them." Zabuza smirked. "Yuzura and Haku will distract the beast while we come in from its right side. I hope you can make that rasengan while on the move."

"I'll give it a shot." Naruto smirked as he summoned three clones. He and his doppelgangers each settled themselves on the remaining sharks, circling around Zabuza's blade, two in the front, two in the back. "Let's do it."

"Alright! Go!" Zabuza shouted.

Yuzura and Haku disappeared into a mirror and reappeared in front of the Sanbi, getting its attention. The beast spotted its prey and proceeded to try and crush them with its tails and hands. Naruto and Zabuza pumped chakra into their legs so they could stay balanced on Zabuza's summons. The Narutos immediately began to release and shape the chakra around the blade. The sharks accelerated as they neared the Sanbi from the right, their advance going unnoticed by the tailed beast.

"We're getting close." Zabuza relayed to the boy. "You almost done with it?"

"Almost!" Naruto answered, concentrating on shaping the chakra before him.

He and his clone waved their hands over the blade as the moved under the beast. Naruto eyes widened when the entire blade was covered in a greenish, blue glow.

"NOW!" Naruto shouted as his clones disappeared.

Zabuza wasted no time. The shark he was on jumped out of the water, then Zabuza used it as a stepping stone to propel himself upwards. The demon of the mist raised his sword high above his head as he jumped in front of the demon's face.

From the corner of its good eye, the Sanbi saw a human right in front of it. The beast opened its mouth, ready to blast away the pest with a heavy blast of water.

However, it wouldn't get the chance.

"Wind release: Rasengan Sword!" Naruto shouted as Zabuza brought his sword down on the beast's head.

The front of the beast's head was sliced open, the force of the blow sending the demon crashing into the water. The Sanbi let out a roar of pain as it collapsed into the water, blood gushing from its wound. Zabuza landed on the ground with Naruto's shark riding up beside him and dropping off the blonde from its back before poofing out of existence. Haku and Yuzura stepped out of two mirrors that had appeared on his left.

"…Did we get it?" Zabuza asked, his breath ragged.

A low rumble came from the beast. It did not move as it floated on top of the water.

"Yuzura, now!" Naruto ordered as he pulled out the sealing scroll from his pocket and bit into his thumb.

The fox girl nodded towards him. Their hands were a blur as the made a quick succession of hand signs as the scroll opened before them. When they were finished, they slammed their palms down on the water, where symbols started to appear and circle around the downed tailed beast. Naruto made one last hand sign before holding the scroll out in front of him.

"SEAL!"

The symbols started glowing as a small vortex opened up inside the scroll. Red chakra started to seep out of the Sanbi and was getting sucked into the scroll. As more chakra emitted from the beast, it started to lose its form. The Sanbi's body disappeared completely as the last of its chakra was sucked into the scroll.

Naruto let out an exhausted breath as his shoulders slumped. Zabuza caught him as the boy started to fall forward.

"Did… did we do it…?" Naruto breathed.

Zabuza smirked down at the boy. Yuzura took the scroll from Naruto's hand and rolled it up. Haku and the fox girl smiled at the tired blonde.

"Yeah, kid." Zabuza smiled, laughing at the boy's drained face. "We did it."

Naruto grinned at them. He leaned his head back and let out a happy laugh, his companions joining in his laughter.

"We did it!" Naruto laughed.

He felt tired. He had used up a lot a chakra when making the rasengan sword and in sealing the Sanbi. But they had won. They had succeeded.

They had successfully sealed the Sanbi no Kyodaigame.

* * *

A/N: Again, longer than I thought, but I like how it turned out! Ha. Naruto and Zabuza went shark surfing…

This arc will come to a close next chapter. It's been fun, and I loved writing it. I just hope you guys enjoyed it. I not only like how my own arc turned out, but I love how this story is turning out in general. Thank you all for your continued support.

So what did you think of this chapter. I'll admit, it was hard to write. Still, I think I was able to make Mei's reaction plausible, and I think the Sanbi battle turned out pretty good. Also added in a Naruto and Haku bonding moment since I haven't had one of those yet. I thought that one turned out the best. Haku doesn't seem like the kind of person who would mind it if she had her old memories or not. As long as she helps those precious to her, she'll do anything. Utakata will appear in the next chapter, by the way.

Anyway, thanks for reading. You all probably have your speculations, but I've got plans for the next chapter. Here's some question you could be asking yourselves: What's going to happen to the Sanbi? Will Haku and Zabuza go back with Naruto? Will Mei and Kiri become Naruto/Konoha's secret ally? How will the other demon containers get involved? Will Utakata even listen to Naruto?

All of those questions will be answered in the next chapter which will be up soon provided you all review. Like every other chapter, I need to hear your thoughts. It helps me improve, write better chapters, and I'll be willing to answer any questions you have personally or until the next chapter. Anyway, have a good one. Until next time.

Kiiam


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: After hitting my computer nine times, the internet is back up! Again, thanks for the reviews. I broke 600, and I'm close to meeting the next set of hundreds. Maybe… maybe this fic will get 1000 reviews in the next few chapters…?

It was a fun arc, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I think my Infiltration of Kirigakure arc went very well, and I loved writing it. We'll be heading back to Konoha soon, so this is the last chapter in Kiri. Everything is wrapped up in this chapter, with many things happening. We'll get to see what happens to the Sanbi, meet Utakata, among a few others things as well. Because there is a shitload of stuff to cover, this chapter is a long one. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy.

* * *

**New Alliances**

Mei allowed a small smile to grace her features as she overlooked the foursome that had just entered her office. Ryoichi and Chojuro had surprised expressions on their faces while Ao offered the group a rare smile, nodding towards them with an impressed look on his face. The Mizukage joyfully clapped her hands together as she gave them a bright smile.

"You're not dead!"

Naruto and Ryoichi sighed, Ao shook his head in embarrassment, while everyone else just chuckled at the Mizukage's strange greeting. Zabuza smirked at the woman behind his bandages.

"Send us to go capture a tailed beast with no backup and that's the first thing that comes out of your mouth?" Zabuza said, giving the woman a mock glare. "How the hell did you become the Mizukage…?"

"I'm sorry, who only lasted five minutes in a fight against me…?"

"…You don't have your sword with you now." Zabuza said threateningly as he gestured to his sword.

Naruto shook his head at their antics and stepped forward. Haku tried to calm Zabuza down while Yuzura offered Naruto a reassuring smile when he looked back at them for support. The boy placed the scroll in front of the Mizukage.

"Here." Naruto said, pushing the scroll towards her. "The sealed Sanbi no Kyodaigame."

Mei did not take the scroll immediately. Instead, she chose to regard the boy with a curious gaze.

"I'm impressed. I honestly didn't think you four would be capable of sealing it on your own…" Mei commented, her tone conveying her amazement to them. "I remember sending squads out before, but none of them came back. I wonder what makes guys so special…"

"You sound disappointed." Naruto remarked.

"No. I'm more relieved than anything else." Mei smiled, shaking her head a bit. "To be honest, knowing that thing was still on the loose out there was something that had always worried me." She slowly the scroll off the table and held it loosely in her hands. "The question now is what to do with it…"

"Why not just keep it in the scroll?" Ryoichi asked curiously.

"Yeah. Wouldn't that be better…?" Chojuro agreed.

"Fools. Demons are too powerful to be contained by small seals like this. At least not for very long." Ao scoffed. He turned his head towards Naruto. "You knew that, didn't you?"

"I'm a jinchuriki. I know how powerful the demons are." Naruto replied, nodding at the man. He turned back to Mei with a more serious look. "You have about a month or so to decide what to do with it before the Sanbi's chakra completely dissipates the seal. You… do know what you want to do with it right?"

Mei let out a heavy sigh as she dangled the scroll in between two of her fingers. A sad expression crossed her features before being replaced by one of irritation.

"There's only one effective way to seal off a tailed beast, and that's to seal it inside a human being." Mei sighed resignedly. "It's our only option, but I don't know who would actually volunteer to become a jinchuriki…"

Naruto looked down, silently agreeing with her. While jinchuriki had a few benefits such as increased chakra reserves and a healing factor, it was still something he considered a curse. Naruto's harsh childhood was due to his being a jinchuriki, and he wouldn't want someone to go through the same things he had gone through. While Mei knew that they had to find a container to seal off the Sanbi, she just didn't have the heart to force one of her own to become a jinchuriki. Naruto knew it too. Mei could be cold and aggressive when the situation called for it, but she truly cared about her village. She didn't want to burden anyone with the curse of being a jinchuriki.

"I'll do it."

Everyone's heads shot up, their shocked expressions matching one another. Zabuza just stood there with his arms crossed, smirking under his mask.

"…What…?" Mei said slowly, not sure if she heard her old partner right.

"I said I'll do it." Zabuza repeated. "I'll become the jinchuriki for the Sanbi no Kyodaigame."

Naruto suddenly remembered Zabuza's words before and during their fight with the Sanbi.

"You… you were serious about that…?" Naruto muttered in shock.

"Dead serious." Zabuza replied. "So, let's do it. Seal the demon inside me."

The man was met with a dead silence. Everyone was looking at the man like he had suddenly grown a second head. His sudden declaration and eager edge to his tone, coupled with the simple, blunt way he demanded it left them all at a loss for words. Mei, Naruto, and Haku looked the most surprised.

"Hold on a minute Zabuza." Mei said as she raised her hand towards him, being the first to recover. "I won't ask why you're so… willing to do this, but we can't seal it inside you."

"Why the hell not?" Zabuza demanded angrily. "What's the problem?"

"First and foremost, you're a missing ninja in case you forgot." Mei deadpanned. "You left the village after trying and failing to kill the third Mizukage. You're a wanted nin that has killed our ninja sent to retrieve you, not to mention you infiltrated our lands with that kid, which we still need to get done discussing, and second of all…"

"You're an adult." Naruto finished for her. "It would be impossible to seal the Sanbi inside you."

"What does me being an adult have to do with it?" Zabuza asked cluelessly, turning towards Naruto. "You never mentioned that in any of the discussions we had about the bijuu."

Naruto sighed. All Zabuza's questions about the bijuu, jinchuriki, the other containers and his eagerness to fight the Sanbi were all significant points he had failed to pick up on. Naruto really hated how dense he could be sometimes.

"Zabuza, bijuu are generally sealed inside infants whose chakra coils haven't yet developed." Naruto explained. "Your chakra coils are already fully grown, so the Sanbi's chakra streams won't properly meld with your own. If the Sanbi was sealed into you now, your entire chakra circulatory system would collapse."

"Not only that, but the demon would probably get loose again too." Mei muttered grimly. She gave Zabuza a hard look. "You don't meet the requirements, so we can't use you a jinchuriki."

"Bullshit!" Zabuza shouted, making everyone but Mei jump. "If a seal on paper can be made to contain the Sanbi for a few months then I'm sure you guys could make another seal so that the Sanbi's chakra can adjust with my own and get sealed inside me."

"Sealing scrolls don't have chakra circulatory systems of their own, Zabuza-chan." Mei pointed out, a small smile playing on her lips. "Sorry, but it can't be done."

"…Maybe it can."

Another set of shocking words came from Ao's mouth this time. Everyone turned towards him, why he would make such a wild declaration. The veteran mist nin appeared to be deep in thought. His one visible eye rested on Naruto.

"Ao…?" Mei asked.

"I've been thinking about what Naruto-san has told us so far, and if we think about what he's told us about Akatsuki and Madara, I think it would be best to seal the Sanbi inside Zabuza-san." Ao said, closing his eye as he reflected more on the idea. "Based on what we know, Akatsuki is a very powerful organization run by a man with frightening powers…"

"Frightening is putting it lightly…" Naruto muttered.

"If Madara and the Akatsuki are as powerful as Naruto says they are, then we need the jinchuriki of the Sanbi to be someone who can defend himself from those who would be after the demon inside him." Ao pointed out logically. "Obviously, an infant can't defend itself against an attack without a bodyguard, but it would be much better if the container could actually defend itself. If Zabuza-san is willing, then I believe he would make a suitable jinchuriki for the Sanbi."

"But that still leaves the problem of his chakra system." Naruto pointed out. "Did you think of a way around that?"

"…What I thought of is only a hypothesis, but I don't believe a container needs to be an infant with underdeveloped chakra coils, but a person whose chakra system is fractured or incomplete." Ao stated thoughtfully.

"Explain your thinking." Mei asked the man politely.

"When I was Yagura-sama's bodyguard he often talked of the demon inside of him. From what I know, he was also known to have complete control over the beast inside him. I was able to learn much about the bijuu from Yagura-sama." Ao explained. "Because of that, one of the things I learned was that bijuu are capable of healing themselves and their jinchuriki hosts when hurt, right?"

"That's right." Naruto affirmed. It was thanks to the healing factor that he barely had any scars on his body. Accelerated healing had helped him many times in the past.

"Now, this is only a theory, but if we sever some of the chakra veins in Zabuza's chakra system and then seal the Sanbi inside of him, the demon's chakra should restore his fractured system with its own chakra. This would allow their chakra streams to fuse without harming the demon or host." Ao finished.

"That's… amazing, Ao-sensei!" Chojuro praised, amazed by the man's thinking.

"Would that really work?" Naruto wondered, seeing some sense in Ao's plan.

"As I said, in theory it should work, but…" Ao trailed off.

"What are the risks?" Mei sighed.

"Worst case scenario, Zabuza-san's damaged system wouldn't be healed and his body would be destroyed due to the immense overpowering of the Sanbi's chakra because of its imbalance with his own. The demon would probably be set free then too." Ao muttered, frowning as he told them this. "Other possibilities could be that the Sanbi would completely absorb Zabuza's chakra and take over his body, Zabuza would become completely dependant on the Sanbi's chakra after it fuses with his own, the Sanbi's chakra would break apart in Zabuza's body because of his damaged system and kill them both… I could go on."

"So the chances of this working aren't very high." Mei said bluntly.

"…Who can say?" Ao sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"How would you be able to sever the chakra veins Zabuza-san's chakra system?" Yuzura asked curiously.

"I can see his chakra system with my Byakugan." Ao answered, gesturing to his eye patch. "All Ryoichi would have to do then is cut where I tell him to."

"Ryoichi-san?" Yuzura asked. Everyone turned to look at the man who leaned against the door.

"I'm skilled in the medical field. Some could call me the medic of the Seven Swordsmen." Ryoichi said. He gestured to his sword. "My sword, the Okunoken, is made of different kinds of swords conjoined together."

In demonstration, he undid a few clips on his hilt and the sword deposited two small knives into his hand. The blade also seemed to get slightly smaller and thinner when the two knives separated themselves from the blade.

"It's got lots of different swords that make up one huge weapon. Most can be unequipped and used for different things other than fighting." Ryoichi said. "I use these knives, and other smaller blades in this sword, for operation."

"Ryoichi-san can use his wind chakra to attack someone's chakra system with his smaller weapons too." Chojuro spoke up. "He could… cut up Zabuza-san's chakra system if he wanted to."

"Good news for us then." Zabuza smiled. He turned back towards Mei. "So, we good to go then?"

"Zabuza-san, you can't!"

Haku's sudden outburst drew Zabuza's attention towards her. The man arched an eyebrow at her.

"What are you so worked up about?" Zabuza asked, mildly surprised by her sudden, uncharacteristic reaction.

"You could die if you do this!" Haku exclaimed stepping forward. "You can't die! If you do, all your dreams will go to waste! You'll waste the second chance Naruto-san gave you! I would lose-!"

Haku was silenced when Zabuza gently placed his hand on her head, an affectionate gesture he hadn't displayed since she was a child. Haku blinked as the man rubbed the top of her head. Zabuza ignored the looks he was being given as he smiled softly at her.

"I won't die, Haku. What happened in the past was a fluke." Zabuza said softly but fiercely. The only other people his mentioning of the past sounded significant to were Naruto and Yuzura. "Have a little more faith in me will you? Besides, my goals have changed a bit in the past few days…"

"Ahem."

Everyone turned towards Mei who demanded everyone's attention. Zabuza gave her a small glare for ruining the moment.

"We never said we'd make you the Sanbi's container." Mei said seriously. "There's still the matter of your being a missing nin and infiltrating our lands…"

"DAMMIT, CUT THE CRAP ALREADY!"

Everyone jumped when they heard Naruto's shout. The boy quickly stepped up to the Mizukage's desk, a severe but desperate expression on his face.

"Please, you have to realize how critical the situation is and how quickly it's going to escalate in the future!" Naruto pleaded with the Mizukage. "I came here to speak with you so I could help seal the Sanbi away and find Utakata, risking my life in the process. We had good reasons for infiltrating your lands, and everything I have to say would be beneficial to Kirigakure!"

"You've said that before, but you haven't given us the full story." Mei argued. "How do we know this isn't something Konoha has-"

"I told you, Konoha isn't spying on you and I came here to warn you and seek help." Naruto interrupted her, gripping the sides of the desk as he tried to calm himself down. "I know it's a hard thing to grasp, but everything I said is true about Madara and the threat he poses. Right now, we need to do everything we can to stop him and his plans."

"Which you haven't told us yet."

"Please… just listen to me." Naruto begged, surprising everyone when he got on the ground and bowed his head towards the Mizukage. "What happened in the past doesn't matter now. We need to focus on what we can do in the present to help us in the future. I'll tell you everything about Madara after I see Utakata and when you reach a decision about what to do with the Sanbi. I'm begging you, Mizukage-sama, please believe in me."

Naruto raised his head, his blue eyes booring into hers.

"Please trust me."

Mei just stared down at him. Everyone waited in tense silence for the Mizukage to speak. While everyone waited for her, Mei was going over something else in her mind. It was at this moment she realized that the boy in front of her was different, and it wasn't because he was a jinchuriki. It was the look in his eye that told her this. She saw determination, confidence, wisdom, understanding, pain, sadness, anger, and so much more in those eyes. She had only met a handful of people with eyes like those…

"_He's pretty strong for a brat…" _Mei thought as a smile made its way onto her face.

She decided that she'd go along with him… for now.

"Ao, get ready to seal the Sanbi into the new jinchuriki." Mei ordered, surprising him with the sudden demand.

"Who?" Ao asked cluelessly.

"Zabuza Momochi will be the jinchuriki for the Sanbi no Kyodaigame." Mei announced.

"Mei!" Zabuza smirked, glad that she had finally decided to trust them.

"So does this mean you'll help us?" Naruto asked eagerly, getting up from his position on the floor.

"I never said that. I still don't trust you completely." Mei smiled. She held up her hand as Naruto opened his mouth to speak. "But…! No one, especially a kid, would try infiltrating Kirigakure unless he had a good reason, and you four did seal the Sanbi for me. It would be mean if I didn't at least hear you out in return. You don't have my trust yet… but you've earned my respect, kid."

"…Thank you." Naruto bowed deeply towards the Mizukage.

"And Zabuza-chan, there's something you should know." Mei told him, turning towards the swordsman. "If you agree to become the jinchuriki of the three tails, then you can't leave Kiri again. You'll answer directly to me or Ao, and your status as a ninja swordsman will be reinstated. You'll be a ninja of Kirigakure once again."

"Mizukage-sama, you can't be serious!" Ryoichi protested again, voicing his objections on the matter. "Zabuza and his party have committed crimes against our land that can't go unpunished! He killed our men, and he killed Tanma! And now, just because they sealed the Sanbi, you're willing to overlook that?"

"As long as Zabuza agrees to the conditions, that's how it'll be." Mei replied smoothly. "Some of the councilmen might be against it, but they won't lay a finger on him if the sealing is successful. The curse of being a jinchuriki is punishment enough, something I'm glad I wasn't forced to give one of the villagers…"

"I agree to the terms." Zabuza smiled. "You had better hear the kid out after we're done though."

"I will." Mei nodded. She gave Zabuza a serious look. "However, if we're going with Ao's method of sealing, the process will be extremely painful. Are you sure you're body can withstand having its chakra system torn apart and having the Sanbi sealed inside you?"

"I can take it no problem." Zabuza smirked confidently under his mask.

"Very well then." Ao nodded, stepping forward and taking the Sanbi's sealing scroll when Mei offered it to him. "Ryoichi, let's get going."

"…Yes, Ao-sensei." Ryoichi sighed as he opened the door.

"I'm going too."

Zabuza turned towards Haku who had a firm grip on his arm. The girl was giving him an oddly serious look.

"Forgive me, Zabuza-san, but I wish to be there for you during the sealing process." Haku said, giving him a fixed stare. The swordsman could see fleeting expressions of worry cross her features. "I want to help if I can. May I go with you to support you?"

"…Do what you want." Zabuza responded as he followed Ryoichi and Ao out the door.

Haku just smiled joyfully and followed after him.

Naruto and Yuzura smiled as they watched her leave with him, happy that Zabuza had someone who could help him through the sealing process.

"Naruto-chan?"

The mentioned turned towards the Mizukage who was holding another scroll he didn't recognize in her hand. She smiled and tossed it towards Chojuro, who fumbled around with it before catching it in his hands.

"That scroll details the Rokubi container's current location." Mei smiled. Naruto's eyes widened at this. "Chojuro, I want you to escort Naruto-chan to the village Utakata is currently staying at, okay?"

"O…Okay…" Chojuro smiled. He gave the both of them a quick bow. "You can both count on me."

"Thank you, Chojuro-san." Yuzura smiled at the quiet boy.

"Yeah. Sorry for the trouble." Naruto grinned as he led them out the door. The blonde shot one last look at the Mizukage before they left. "Thanks again."

Mei just smiled as she waved them off.

X.X.X.X.X

"Here we are."

Naruto and Yuzura looked around the street Chojuro had stopped at. They were in a village a little northeast of Kirigakure. It wasn't that crowded of a city, but there were still quite a few people walking through the streets. Naruto scanned the area, trying to see if someone was wearing a blue kimono. He couldn't see any bubbles floating in the area either.

"I don't see him." Naruto commented, turning towards Chojuro.

"Ah, he's staying in that inn over there, actually." Chojuro smiled sheepishly, pointing to a small inn down the street. "If our intel is correct, which it usually is, Utakata should be staying there."

"Oh, I get it. Thanks." Naruto grinned as he made his way towards the building.

"You're not coming with us, Chojuro-san?"

Naruto turned when he heard Yuzura's question. Chojuro stayed rooted in place while he nervously scratched the back of his head. The fox girl tilted her head to the side in question while Naruto also gave him a curious look.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, stepping back over to them.

"Well, see, the swordsmen have been sent to retrieve him before so…" Chojuro smiled a bit. "…I'm afraid of what will happen if he sees me with you…"

"So that's it." Naruto nodded, understanding his reasons. "He'd probably run if he saw even one mist ninja."

"Yeah." Chojuro chuckled. "Plus, he's a very strong person. I have a phobia of bubbles because of him…"

"That's really lame." Naruto laughed as Chojuro blushed in embarrassment.

"He's a fearsome guy." Chojuro admitted. "I'm going back to Kirigakure. Good luck…"

Chojuro gave them a quick bow and left the area hastily. Yuzura waved after him before turning towards Naruto.

"So how should we approach Utakata-san, Naruto-sama?" Yuzura asked curiously.

Naruto didn't respond to her. Instead, he just pointed ahead at the inn with a smile.

"Look." Naruto grinned.

Yuzura followed his gaze to see a young man wearing a blue kimono step out of a building, followed by a short old lady whom they assumed was the innkeeper. The man thanked the woman and paid her before calmly walking down the street. Naruto grinned and started after him, Yuzura following close behind.

They followed Utakata through the village streets. He stopped at a few vendors who offered him free samples of food to which he accepted or declined, then went on his way.

"He seems like a nice person." Yuzura commented as she watched the Rokubi container.

"He's not the most talkative guy, but he's friendly." Naruto smiled as he followed his fellow jinchuriki. "Just keep in mind there are certain things you shouldn't mention in front of him."

They followed Utakata out of the village. After walking down a trail for some time, the Rokubi container stopped and turned his head towards them.

"Is there a reason you two have been following me?"

"Did we really make it that obvious?" Naruto laughed, trying to sound friendly.

"That, and there aren't many ninja from Konoha who come to Kiri." Utakata commented, taking out his bubble pipe and holding it inches away from his lips. "Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled. He gave Utakata a small bow. He decided to make things quick. "Jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox. Pleased to meet you."

"You have a bijuu?" Utakata gasped as his eyes widened at the boy.

"Don't be so hostile." Naruto frowned when Utakata took a defensive stance. "I'm not here to fight you or anything. There's just something we need to discuss, jinchuriki to jinchuriki."

"So you know about the Rokubi…" Utakata frowned, though he had already guessed that. He slowly brought his bubble pipe to his lips. "Sorry, but I don't trust another-!"

His eyes widened when the girl standing next to the nine-tailed demon container was suddenly in front of him. Utakata was ready to jump away and avoid whatever attack the duo might have for him, but blinked when he felt the girl's fingers on his forehead. He noticed the girl had done the same to Naruto.

"Remember your past life, Utakata-san…"

The Rokubi container's eyes widened as a dam in his head burst, images of his past and Naruto's flashing through his mind…

X.X.X.X.X

"We're almost ready, Zabuza-san. Just wait a little bit longer."

Zabuza ignored Ao as symbols and marks were being drawn onto his body. The man was covered in sweat and his breathing was ragged. Almost every nerve in his body was screaming in pain, a result of the surgery his chakra system had been given just minutes before the sealing process started.

"Zabuza-san…"

The swordsman slowly turned his head towards Haku who gazed at him with worry in her eyes. She was holding onto his right arm tightly in support. He gave are reassuring smile in an attempt to assuage her worries.

"I'm… fine…!" Zabuza breathed through clenched teeth. "This is… nothing…!"

The severing of his chakra system had been more than painful. Almost every chakra vein in his chakra pathway system had been severed during the process. They had been cut into tiny pieces inside his body, and the theory was when the Sanbi was sealed inside him its chakra would heal his fractured system.

Or it would kill him. No one could be sure.

"We're ready." One of the ninja who had been drawing the symbols told Ao. "The sealing of the Sanbi may begin."

Ao nodded as Haku stepped away from Zabuza. They all gathered around the sealing circle that Zabuza was in the center of. They all made hand signs in preparation, ready to seal the Sanbi's chakra into Zabuza's body. Haku stood off to the side with Ryoichi. Both of them observed the ritual with looks of anxiety on their faces. Ao took out the scroll that contained the Sanbi's chakra as he finished making the necessary hand signs. He slammed the scroll into the ground and on top of one of the symbols that was in front of him.

"SEAL!"

All the symbols on the ground and on Zabuza's body glowed red as the Sanbi's chakra was sucked out of the scroll and transferred into the swordsman's body. The man's body jerked as red chakra flowed into his body. Zabuza let out a painful cry that echoed through the room as the last of the Sanbi's chakra was taken into his body.

"Zabuza-san!" Haku cried, rushing towards him as he collapsed on the ground. The seal marks on the floor and on his body disappeared.

Just as Haku moved to help the man up, he shot up from the ground, his breathing hard and ragged. Ryoichi and the other ninja watched worriedly as the man as he tried to recover himself. Ao's unsealed Byakugan eye scanned Zabuza's chakra systems. The mist ninja's face was one of pure shock as he saw how the Sanbi's chakra was interacting with the swordsman's.

"Amazing…" Ao whispered as he watched Zabuza's fractured system restore itself with the Sanbi's chakra. Zabuza's chakra and the Sanbi's chakra melded alongside one another as his pathway system was healed. He could distinctly make out Zabuza's blue chakra and the Sanbi's red chakra. "It actually worked…"

"Are you okay?" Haku asked, worried when Zabuza didn't respond. The man slowly looked up at her.

Haku gasped when she saw Zabuza's eyes had turned completely red, reminding her of the Sanbi's one eye during their fight with it. However, his eyes slowly faded to their original dark color as a seal appeared on the man's stomach. Ao slowly approached the two as he stared down at Zabuza.

"How do you feel?" Ao asked tentatively.

Zabuza simply raised his head and smirked at the man.

"Never better."

Haku smiled with relief while Ao nodded his approval, Zabuza's words chasing away any worry he had left.

Zabuza Momochi was now the new jinchuriki for the three-tailed demon beast.

X.X.X.X.X

"So how do you feel?"

"…"

Naruto sighed and leaned back against the tree. Utakata sat beside him, staring in front of him with an expressionless face. Yuzura just sat on Naruto's other side, casting quick side glances at the duo while she idly played with the grass beneath her fingers.

"Utakata, you still in there?" Naruto asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

The Rokubi container turned towards the Kyuubi container wearing that stoic expression of his. He allowed a small smile to make its way onto his face.

"We meet again for the first time, Naruto." Utakata told him.

"…Wha?"

"We have met in our past life, but we are meeting each other for the first time in this life." Utakata smiled. "So I am correct in saying we are meeting again for the first time."

"I… guess?" Naruto gave a light chuckle, still confused by his words. "Any questions?"

"Many."

"Thought so."

"Who's she?"

Utakata pointed to Yuzura. The fox girl just waved her hand at him in greeting.

"Pleased to meet you, Utakata-san." Yuzura smiled. "I am Yuzura, Naruto-sama's vassal and servant. I hope we can get along."

"Hm. Same here." Utakata nodded before leaning back against the tree.

Naruto really didn't know what to expect from him. Utakata had a somewhat careless personality so he seemed to take everything in stride. Naruto was sure that didn't mean he wasn't curious about their situation.

"I'm sorry." Utakata said, surprising Naruto with his words. "Maybe if I had been there to help you and Bee…"

Naruto smiled at his fellow demon container. He shook his head.

"It's in the past now. We've just got to make sure it doesn't happen again." Naruto grinned. "It's why I wanted to find you. I came to warn you so that this time we can work together to fight Madara."

"I'll assume you plan reach the other demon containers as well, right?" Utakata inquired, arching an eyebrow at Naruto as he blew a few bubbles from his pipe.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded, confirming his plans. He slowly got up from his seat. "We should probably get going."

"To where?" Utakata asked as he stood up.

"To meet with the Mizukage." Naruto replied. "There are still a few things I need from her, plus I've got some questions to answer. You should probably hear them too."

Naruto gave Utakata a meaningful look, silently pleading with him to cooperate and go with him. The Rokubi container wasn't the most trusting individual and preferred to keep to himself, but since he had memories of the past he hoped that he'd trust him. Still, Utakata would probably still be reluctant to go see the Mizukage, someone who had sent hunter-nin after him more times than he liked.

To Naruto's relief, Utakata sighed and gave a small shrug of acceptance.

"I suppose I should." Utakata said simply. "Hopefully it'll help me make sense of some things as well…"

His most vivid memory was Pain's assault on him. While the man had been the one to subdue him, he hadn't known much about Pain or the organization he worked for. Plus, he wanted to know more about this Madara person that was present in most of Naruto's memories…

"Thanks, Utakata." Naruto smiled. "This will also give you a good opportunity to meet the new Sanbi container."

Utakata blinked.

"The Sanbi container?"

X.X.X.X.X

"I can't believe this…" Ao whispered, his expression one of pure shock. "That man… to think that he and… with Yagura-sama…!"

"Madara is quite the madman, isn't he?" Mei mused as she thought over what Naruto had told them all. "His plan is something else…"

Naruto gave them a moment to think things over. Yuzura stood beside him with Haku next to her. Zabuza and Utakata stood off to the side of the room, leaning against the wall as they listened to everyone talk. Chojuro and Ryoichi stood by the door with awed and shocked expressions on their faces. Other than them, no one else was in the room.

Naruto had told them everything he knew about Madara, Akatsuki, and their plans. He had told them everything about their members and Madara's Moon-Eye plan and his goal to acquire all the tailed beasts and fuse their chakra's together to create the ten-tailed demon beast and become its jinchuriki. Needless to say, it was a lot to take in.

"The Jubi… who would've thought such a creature existed." Ao sighed. "If someone had the strength of all the tailed-beasts combined… their powers could be compared to a god's."

"There is one weakness to that plan though." Naruto pointed out, getting everyone's attention. "For this plan to work, Madara needs to stay under the radar and get the Akatsuki members to do the work for him. They'll collect the demons while Madara works from behind the scenes, drawing everyone's attention away from him."

"Nagato, the acting leader of Akatsuki." Mei nodded. "Everyone would assume Akatsuki and its members would be the real threat. Madara could do whatever he wanted while he used the organization as a cover…"

"_One of the reasons Madara won last time was because nobody knew about him from the beginning." _Naruto thought to himself. _"Orochimaru, Kabuto, Itachi, Nagato, and the entire organization of Akatsuki… we all assumed the were the real threats, but Madara didn't come into the picture until the dawn of the war. It took everyone by surprise."_

"If he's after the demons, then wouldn't it make sense to hide their containers?" Ryoichi suggested.

"Yeah… if Madara doesn't know where they are, then he won't be able to capture them." Chojuro nodded.

"Then all we would have to do is take out Akatsuki. Then Madara wouldn't have anyone to do his dirty work or cover for him." Ryoichi grinned. "We could then track him down and finish him off."

"No." Naruto shook his head, remembering his time with Bee on turtle island. "No matter where we go, Madara will find us. This man is incredibly resourceful, and will do anything to find out where the current containers are located. Hiding won't work."

_It didn't work last time, and it sure as hell won't work this time._

"Our only option here is to fight." Utakata agreed with Naruto, remembering how he had been captured in his past life."

"But we also can't risk tipping Madara off." Zabuza pointed out, the new jinchuriki for the Sanbi also being aware of Naruto's plans. "We shouldn't move against him or Akatsuki for some time."

"Do you have a reason for this?" Mei asked. "I do agree with Ryoichi somewhat. We know who the real threat is, so why not take care of it?"

"Madara is arrogant, but he's not stupid. He's extremely cautious, and will only move when he believes all the pieces are in his hand." Naruto explained. "Which is why we don't move until Akatsuki does. Instead, we prepare ourselves and alert the other demon containers."

"So all you'd have us do is bind our time until Akatsuki decides to move?" Mei smiled. "That's some plan you've got there."

"It's the best one I've got." Naruto said. "We know Madara is out there. Now all that's needed to prepare without alerting him. We don't want him to know that we know of his plans, which is why I'd like to ask all of you to keep this quiet for now. Please, don't tell anyone what I've told you."

"What about the other villages?" Ao asked. "Should we notify them now, or wait until later?"

"That's another thing I wanted to discuss with you guys." Naruto said. "Kumogakure has two jinchuriki within its borders, just like Kiri."

"Oh? And would you happen to know who they are?" Mei asked curiously.

"The container of the eight-tailed beast's name is Bee, also the brother of the current Raikage." Naruto revealed. "I don't exactly know who the other one is, but I do know that she's the container of the two-tailed beast.

"And do you want Kiri to do anything about those jinchuriki by any chance?" Mei asked suspiciously.

"One of the reasons I wanted to get your help was so that you could keep an eye on Kumogakure." Naruto admitted sheepishly. "Your nation is the closest to it, so you'd have an easy time keeping an eye on and getting intel on the containers there and help make sure Akatsuki doesn't catch them off guard."

_Plus, that Raikage can't be trusted…_

"What about Suna and Iwa?" Ao asked.

"Suna is already on my side." Naruto smiled confidently as he thought of the Ichibi container. "If I ask, I'm sure they'll help keep an eye on Iwa for me."

_Once Gaara becomes the Kazekage, of course._

"My prediction is that Akatsuki won't move for a few years." Naruto said. "Until then, Kiri can prepare itself for whatever Madara might pull. Don't take any drastic actions unless you receive some sort of message or signal from me. And I say again, don't let anyone know what you know, okay?"

"You're certainly asking a lot from us." Mei smiled. "You do know that Kiri has absolutely no obligation to help you or Konoha. Your crimes have already been pardoned for helping us seal the Sanbi, but we don't owe you any more favors. What would you do if Kiri chose not to help or go along with your plan? What would you do if we decided to tell the other Kages?"

"…Then that would be your choice." Naruto said slowly, surprising Mei with his answer. "All I had wanted to do was talk with Utakata, make sure the Sanbi stayed safe, and give you fair warning of Madara's plans in hopes that you'd decide to help me. I knew of the risks and possibilities, but I had to come here."

Naruto sighed. Truth was, he had been hoping for an alliance with Kirigakure. In his past life, he and Mei had gotten along pretty well. She was actually planning to form an alliance with Konoha and Suna after the war with Madara. Still, the past had no effect on the present, and Mei had no reason to trust him. He knew she wouldn't reveal the information on Madara and his plans to the other Kages for shits and giggles, but now that she knew he couldn't stop her if she wanted to share it with anyone.

"Look, I know it's not the best plan. Maybe waiting until they make the first move is a mistake." Naruto sighed. He shook his head and gave the Mizukage a confident look. "But surprise and tactics are some of the best weapons for ninja. I've thought long and hard, played out different scenarios in my head, but I think this is the best course of action we can take for now. If we're patient, we can be the ones to get the jump on Madara."

_We have the element of surprise this time… this is our advantage…_

Naruto bowed his head towards Mei for the second time that day.

"I know that I'm probably being selfish, and you probably don't want to follow some kid's plan, but please help me." Naruto pleaded with her. "I'm not asking for Kirigakure to ally itself with Konoha. I'm asking for your help because I have people I want to protect, precious people I don't want to lose. Please, Mizukage-sama, help me fight against Madara…"

"Naruto-sama…" Yuzura whispered softly, watching her master bow his head towards the woman.

Utakata and Zabuza just stood there with melancholy expressions on their faces, thinking back to their demises and events of the past. Haku smiled at Naruto's conviction, his strong desire to protect those around him moving her. Ao, Chojuro and Ryoichi remained silent, waiting for the Mizukage to respond to him.

"Okay!"

Every almost feel over when they heard Mei's joyful reply. Naruto recovered quickly and gave her an incredulous look.

"Y-You're really going to help me?" Naruto asked, her simple answer throwing him completely off guard.

"Of course!" Mei beamed. "If it's for the sake of the village then of course I'll help you! You've earned my trust, Naruto-chan!"

"When was that…?" Utakata mumbled skeptically.

"M-Mizukage-sama, be serious." Ryoichi quickly added. "You can't be so quick to go along with-"

"Shut up, Ryo-chan." Mei snapped at him, silencing the young man. She gave Naruto a bright smile. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through, but it takes time for me to make a decision. After hearing everything you've said and seeing your determination with my own eyes, I've decided Kirigakure will back you up. I'll work together with Naruto-chan to stop Madara."

Mei turned towards Utakata and Zabuza. Both men blinked at the sudden attention.

"You two will be helping out too, won't you?" Mei smiled. "Zabuza-chan, you'll have to stay in Kirigakure for the time being, but I can help you grow stronger in the meantime! There are very few people who can last five minutes against me."

"Thanks…" Zabuza chuckled, shaking his head at the woman.

"Utakata-chan, I'm hereby reinstating you as a ninja of the mist." Mei smiled. "Since you've had your demon longer than Zabuza-chan, you'll help him get control over his demon, won't you?"

"I don't need my status as a mist ninja reestablished. Knowing that you won't be sending your men after me anymore is enough." Utakata bit back. He glanced at Naruto who gave him a serious look. He had already gone over the plans with Naruto, but he didn't need to become a mist ninja again. "I don't answer to you… but you have my cooperation."

"Good!" Mei smiled, clapping her hands together. She grinned at Naruto. "We're all friends now. Let's work together for a better future!"

"T-Thank you…!" Naruto stuttered, feeling excitement build up inside him. His lips turned upwards in a large smile.

_I… I did it! I don't believe it!_

He had gotten Kirigakure's alliance.

"But there's just one last thing you have to do for me." Mei broke in, shattering Naruto's growing enthusiasm. Naruto grew worried.

"What is it?"

X.X.X.X.X

Naruto sat on a barstool with a mug filled to the brim with sake set on the countertop in front of him. The blonde let out an uneasy chuckle as he thought about the reason for his being in a bar. Turns out, Mei's last request for him was to go out and drink to their new alliance. A sort of celebration Zabuza had claimed was just an excuse so she could drink.

Naruto glanced behind him at the said Mizukage who was happily drinking a table or two away. Chojuro was nervously holding at least three empty bottles in his shaky hands while Ao had a few drinks she offered to him. He was smart enough to drink in moderation. Ryoichi sighed and poured their Kage another glass when she demanded it. A few people around them were giving the group odd stares. Yuzura and Haku sat in a booth with Utakata. None of them drank, so they were content with making small talk with each other.

The blonde jinchuriki laughed to himself when he realized how much Mei suddenly reminded him of Tsunade and her drinking habits.

"Maybe I'll get to see Baa-chan sometime soon…" Naruto mused to himself.

The teen grinned as Zabuza sat down next to him. The man had a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Who would have thought…?" Zabuza smiled, drinking straight from the bottle. Beside him, Naruto held his own drink as he looked at the man beside him. "I agree to partner up with some kid, help him infiltrate the land I vowed never to go back to, found out my old partner Mei became the Mizukage while I was gone, got my ninja swordsman title and mist ninja status given back to me, and became the new jinchuriki for Sanbi." Zabuza laughed at the incredibility of it all. "Seriously, what the fuck?"

"You don't seem to mind it much." Naruto noted, smiling a bit at his attitude.

"Of course not. Sure beats dying, and with this new power I can take what's mine whenever I want." Zabuza smirked. He barked for another bottle. "Life is grand."

"I'm a little surprised by how things turned out… well, 'a little' might be putting it lightly." Naruto grinned, earning a chuckle from Zabuza. "But it all worked out better than I expected. I think I can rest easy knowing that the Sanbi and Utakata will have more protection this time around." He turned towards Zabuza. "So, what do you plan to do?"

"You mean until Akatsuki and that Uchiha bastard decide to make their move? I guess all I can do is train." Zabuza shrugged as he took a swig from his bottle. "What's your plan though? I'm sure you'll have a lot more to do than I will."

Naruto nodded, thinking of the chunin exams that would occur in a few weeks after his return to Konoha. Orochimaru, Kabuto, Gaara… the exams had a lot of key events that he wanted to change.

"I'll take care of it." Naruto smiled, surprised by how casual and calm he felt when he thought of one of the times where his life had been threatened the most. He grinned at Zabuza. "I mean hell, if things turned out okay here then I'm sure things will be okay during the chunin exams. I'll change things for the better this time."

"I'll drink to that." Zabuza grinned holding his bottle out to Naruto. "A toast to a better future."

"I can't drink. I'm thirteen." Naruto protested.

"So what?" Zabuza chuckled. "You've lived two life times so technically you're twenty-nine. Besides, no one in here's gonna give a damn if you have a few beers."

Naruto sighed at the man's flawed logic and stared down at his mug. He was not a stranger to bars since Jiraiya and Tsunade had dragged him to many, and he had even built up a bit of a tolerance for the stuff when he was older. Naruto shrugged and knocked back his drink.

Time to test if he had kept that mild tolerance too.

X.X.X.X.X

"I forgot how much I hated alcohol though…" Naruto blanched. At least he wouldn't wake up with a hangover.

It was already late by the time they returned from the bar, so Mei offered Naruto's party some rooms to stay in for that night at a local inn for free. As an added bonus, the inn had an outdoor hot spring, something Naruto was currently enjoying. He had been to many in his travels, and he had come to appreciate them as one of life's small gifts. Nothing beat soaking in a spring after you had just got done traveling or fighting an enemy. Naruto sighed in contentment as he sank deeper into the hot waters.

"This feels so nice…"Naruto mumbled happily to himself.

Naruto sat up when he heard someone open up the entrance to the spring. He heard the person get into the water. The mist was thick so he couldn't see more than a foot in front of him. He squinted as he tried to see through the mist.

"Hello?" Naruto greeted unsurely when he could make out the person's silhouette.

His eyes almost popped out of his skull when the person stepped in front of him.

"Hello, Naruto-sama." Yuzura greeted him cheerfully.

"WAH!"

Naruto flew backwards and hit his head against the rocks. He let out a pained yelp and crashed into the water.

"Naruto-sama, are you okay?" Yuzura asked worriedly as she wadded through the water towards him when he resurfaced. "Are you hurt? Your nose is bleeding…"

"I-I'm fine!" Naruto commanded, trying to pinch his nose shut to keep blood from coming out. His face was completely red. "W-What are you doing in here?"

"I enjoy hot springs, and I thought I could wash your back for you." Yuzura smiled at him as she stepped in front of him again. Naruto's eyes widened as she folded her arms behind her back, completely heedless of her nudity. "Is that alright?"

"I, um, you, ah…" Naruto lost his ability to form coherent sentences as he looked away from her. "Could… could you change into your fox form, please?"

"Hm? Why?" Yuzura asked, tilting her head to the side. "It's extremely uncomfortable for me when my fur gets wet in that form so I prefer my human form when I bathe. Besides, it will be much easier to wash you with my hands rather than my paws."

"I'm… I'm getting out…" Naruto muttered as he hastily stepped out of the water.

"Eh? But you just got in here five minutes ago…"

Just as Naruto was out of the spring he was met with another surprise.

"Hello, Naruto-san." Haku greeted him with a smile.

Naruto shouted before falling backwards into the water again. Haku giggled to herself while Yuzura tried to help him up despite his begging her not to get close.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Haku smiled as she saw Naruto blush. "Unlike Yuzura-chan, I have a towel wrapped around my body…

After Haku had gotten Naruto to calm down, she convinced Yuzura to wear a towel to cover herself only if Naruto would allow her to help him bathe. Hence, Naruto and Yuzura sat on the patio, the blonde jinchuriki blushing as he sat on a stool while the fox girl rubbed his back down with a cloth. Haku was content to soak in the springs, enjoying their company.

"Why aren't you guys on the girls' side…?" Naruto wondered.

"This is a mixed bath." Yuzura answered for him. "The nice old lady who runs the inn says that the mist is so thick that you can't really see someone unless they're right next to you. She didn't feel like there was any need to make separate baths."

"You don't say…" Naruto mumbled.

"I thought most boys your age would enjoy having intimate moments like this with other girls." Haku smiled.

Naruto frowned when she heard the girl laugh. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate a little eye candy, and he had seen naked women before, but he did respect a woman's decency. Seeing Yuzura and Haku in such states so suddenly came as a bit of a surprise to him too. Still, he wasn't a pervert, and he WASN'T Jiraiya…

"I'm surprised you feel so comfortable with another guy here, Haku." Naruto grinned, remembering how he had found out she was a girl. "After I accidentally stepped in on you at Tazuna's house… I would've thought you'd be more embarrassed."

"W-Well, that was a surprise for me and you can't see anything through the mist so…" Haku sputtered, sounding surprisingly flustered. "A-Anyway, I was just thinking that a lot has happened in a few days…"

"Thanks for all your help." Naruto smiled, not daring to turn around. "I wouldn't have been able to get this far without you or Zabuza helping me."

"The Sanbi was quite the opponent." Haku mused as she leaned against the rocks. "I'm surprised that we were able to defeat one of the tailed beasts."

"We got lucky." Naruto admitted, combing through his wet locks with his hand. "From what I know, it grew weak over time without a container."

"Hm… and you're saying that it didn't use its abilities to its fullest because of this?"

"Yep." Naruto said. "One of its specialized techniques was a hallucinogenic mist it could use to cast a strong genjutsu on someone. I noticed its tidal wave attacks were less powerful than they could have been."

"Even if its powers were limited, it was still a very powerful creature." Haku said. "And to think that there are nine tailed beasts in all…"

"All of them sealed inside containers now." Naruto grinned. "Zabuza's becoming a jinchuriki was a definite plus." Naruto paused, thinking of all the crap the Kyuubi had given him in the past. "Well… maybe…"

"Zabuza-san is a very strong person. I'm sure he'll master his demon in no time." Haku smiled. "Besides, with Utakata-san agreeing to help him understand more about the bijuu I'm sure he'll find a way to use the Sanbi's chakra." Haku sighed as she thought of everything she had heard today. "The Moon-Eye plan… Madara needs all the tailed beasts in order to make his plan work…"

"One of the reasons I think he got us all last time was because we were all separated." Naruto said, narrowing his eyes as he thought of his past. "Individually, the Akatsuki are capable of defeating us one by one and can take our bijuu from us. But if we fight together this time, they'll have a hard time taking us down."

"I answered any questions Utakata-san had." Yuzura spoke up. "He'll support you in any way he can, Naruto-sama."

"I'm glad he decided to go along with my plan." Naruto grinned. "Giving him my memories was a good decision after all."

"You're slowly gaining more allies." Yuzura smiled. "Now that you have a chance to prepare ahead of time, you'll be able to strike when Madara least expects it."

"Hell yeah!" Naruto laughed as he punched his fist in the air. His old, careless demeanor he had in his past life momentarily resurfaced. "That Uchiha bastard will get what's coming to him!"

_I'll protect everyone this time!_

"Naruto-san, if Yuzura-chan could share your memories with someone, why didn't you share your memories with the Mizukage?" Haku asked curiously. "Wouldn't that have been easier?"

"She might have cooperated easier, she might not have. It's impossible to say." Naruto shrugged. "But if sharing my memories with everyone would fix everything, I would have already done it. I have to be careful who I give memories to."

"Memories of the past can affect one positively or negatively." Yuzura said sagely. "Some may decide to act on their own and interfere with Naruto-sama's plan. Only certain people who had Naruto-sama's complete trust in his past life will have their memories returned to them."

"With a few exceptions…" Naruto added, thinking of one person in particular.

"Well, good luck." Haku smiled. She looked down into the steamy waters. "I wish I could do more to help you two. After all, you've done so much for Zabuza-san and me. You even managed to save our lives…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you guys got a second chance too." Naruto grinned. "You have no idea how it feels to see people who died in my past life. Seeing Kakashi, the old man, Zabuza, you… I'm really glad I got to see you all again, especially after my big screw up…"

"Naruto-sama and I will miss you." Yuzura grinned.

"Same here." Haku smiled. "By the way, Yuzura-chan…"

"Hm?"

"How did you get that scar on your back, if you don't mind me asking?"

Naruto felt Yuzura stiffen behind him. Her hands that had been washing his shoulders stopped moving and dropped the cloth to the ground. The relaxed air suddenly turned tense. Haku took notice of it and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry… should I not have asked?" Haku asked quietly. "I had seen it on my way in and grew curious but if you're not willing to share, that's fine…"

Naruto disagreed. This was the perfect opportunity.

"Actually, I'd like to know a bit about your past as well." Naruto said, looking up a bit. He could feel Yuzura's purple eyes on his back. "After all, when I think about it, you know all about my past but I know nothing about yours. I've always been curious, but when I saw that scar a couple nights back I really wanted to know. It's only fair, right?"

He probably sounded insensitive, but Naruto really wanted to know more about Yuzura. The girl was quiet for a moment before finally speaking.

"…This is just a scar from the past." Yuzura said quietly. "It's visible, unlike Naruto-sama's scars…"

Naruto's attitude softened a bit when he heard her whimper. Yuzura closed her eyes as memories of the past haunted her.

Her past life was something she never wanted to remember…

Yuzura blinked when she felt Naruto's hand on top of hers. The boy didn't look at her as he gave her hand a small squeeze.

"…I'm sorry." Naruto sighed. "I should know better than anyone not to talk about another person's past unless they want to. I won't force you to talk about it if the memories are that bad."

"Naruto-sama…"

"I just want to get to know you better, Yuzura. I thought that knowing about your past would be the first step." Naruto grinned. "I know so little about you. Where you lived, if you had any family, what your childhood was like… I'm curious, but I won't force you to tell. Just don't keep me waiting too long, okay?"

Naruto chuckled when he realized how much this sounded like his situation with his teammates. They wanted to know more about his secrets, but he wouldn't talk about it.

Naruto smiled when he felt Yuzura cover his hand with her other one. He could hear the happiness and relief in her voice as she spoke.

"Thank you…" Yuzura smiled warmly at him. Naruto jumped a bit when she leaned her forehead against the back of his neck. "Naruto-sama truly is the kindest master I've ever had. I had never known such kindness until I met you. I promise, I'll tell you, when I'm ready. Naruto-sama deserves to know about my past."

"Only when you're ready." Naruto grinned. "For now, let's stop thinking about the past and future. Let's just relax and enjoy the hot spring…"

"Agreed." Haku smiled, clapping her hands together.

"Yes!" Yuzura nodded, picking up the cloth and continuing to wash down his back.

Naruto sighed as her washing gently massaged the muscles in his back. They didn't need to worry things right now. For now, they could relax and act as if-

"Whoa!"

Naruto yelped when Yuzura's hands slipped around his front.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm almost done with your back. I thought I could wash your front now." Yuzura responded cheerfully.

"S-Screw that! I can do it myself!" Naruto blushed. Her hands had gone too low.

"I only want to help…" Yuzura pouted. "I want to take care of Naruto-sama as best I can…"

"Leave him alone, Yuzura-chan." Haku sighed. "Naruto-san just isn't that comfortable with you washing the front of his body, that's all."

Naruto sighed when Haku backed him up. He silently thanked her in his mind.

He blinked when he heard Haku get out of the water. He blinked again when Haku was suddenly sitting in front of him with another cloth in her hand. She had a mischievous smile on her face.

"I'll wash his front instead." Haku chirped.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Naruto panicked, trying to keep the girl away and trying to keep a firm grip on the towel around his waist. "You don't need to do that!"

"There's no need to feel embarrassed. This is simply a thank you for all you've done." Haku smiled. "Just think of me as a boy like you used to."

"T-That's impossible!" Naruto shouted as his eyes darted to the top of Haku's towel that covered the older girl's breasts. "And thinking of you like that wouldn't change how I felt about this!"

"Yuzura-chan, hold him in place."

"Okay!"

"Stop, stop, stop, stop!"

X.X.X.X.X

"Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye."

Naruto and Yuzura smiled at Zabuza, Utakata, and Haku, all who had came to see the duo off. Mei, Chojuro, Ryoichi and Ao had said their goodbyes before they left Kiri. The four couldn't exactly leave the village. Naruto's two fellow demon containers and Haku had accompanied them to the border to see them off.

"Good luck." Utakata said as Naruto smiled at him. "Hopefully I'll live long enough to see you again this time…"

"I'll see you again soon, Utakata." Naruto assured him. "What do you plan to do now?"

"Get stronger. I'll sort through the memories you've given me and find efficient ways to combat Akatsuki." Utakata replied. The Rokubi container looked up as a far off look crossed his features. "…And maybe I'll go pay Hotaru a visit…"

Naruto grinned at him. The Kyuubi container turned to Zabuza while Yuzura said her goodbyes to the Rokubi container. Zabuza smirked down at the blonde kid.

"It's only been a few days, but we've been through lots of crazy shit together, haven't we?" Zabuza chuckled.

"To be honest, I was hoping we'd be able to stick together for a little longer." Naruto smiled. "I hope the turtle doesn't give you too much trouble."

"Ha. We'll see each other again soon." Zabuza grinned, extending his hand towards the boy. "We're allies now, right?"

"Friends." Naruto replied, taking the man's hand. "And fellow demon containers."

"So we are." Zabuza chuckled.

Naruto let go of his hand and turned to Haku. The girl gave him a warm smile.

"I had fun last night."

Naruto blushed as Haku giggled. He never thought her to be so shameless…

"We tell no one of it." Naruto coughed, regaining his cool. He smiled at Haku. "I'm really glad we got a second chance to become friends."

"So am I. Both you and Yuzura have become people precious to me." Haku smiled. "I'm really going to miss you two. I wish I could do more to help…"

"I wish you could come with us." Naruto grinned. "We'll see each other soon."

"I hope so." Haku smiled. Naruto smiled back.

"Well then, goodb-!"

Naruto and Haku blinked when a travel pack was pushed between them. Haku blinked again when it was dropped into her hands.

Naruto and Haku gaped at Zabuza, who retracted his hand after handing Haku the pack. Utakata and Yuzura were also giving him clueless looks. Haku glanced at the travel bag and back at Zabuza.

"This is…?"

"All your clothes and belongings are in it. I made sure to pack them before we left the inn." The swordsman stated.

"…?"

Zabuza sighed, annoyed that she hadn't gotten the message.

"Haku, you're going to Konoha with them."

"WHAT?"

Naruto and Haku shouted in surprise by Zabuza's sudden announcement. Yuzura and Utakata didn't protest, but they looked just as shocked as they did.

"Zabuza-san, when did you decide this?" Yuzura asked.

"Last night." Zabuza answered shortly. He turned towards Naruto. "You two need all the help you can get right now. Haku is strong and I'm sure she'll help you change events so things happen the way you want them to. That's why I'm sending her to Konoha with you.

"Are you sure…?" Naruto asked, not believing that he would send Haku away.

"Positive."

"W-Why do I have to…?" Haku opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by a hard glare Zabuza gave her.

"Haku, I would go with him if I could, but I can't. Because I'm the jinchuriki of the Sanbi I can't leave unless Mei gives me permission, and I'm sure some Konoha ninja have heard about the Demon of the Mist and about my former missing nin reputation. No one knows about you. You can give Naruto the support he needs. You have the power to help him."

Naruto was shocked. This was completely unexpected. Haku looked horrified, the very thought of leaving Zabuza seemed to terrify her.

"B-But Zabuza-san, all my life I've served you! I've been your tool to use and help you grow stronger, and I want to continue to-!"

"You are my _partner_, Haku. I'm grateful for everything you've done for me." Zabuza grinned, losing his fierce look and bending down to her level. "But if you stayed here you wouldn't get any stronger. You'd have nothing to do. Grow stronger with Naruto. Help him. Hell, teach him some jutsu other than Kage Bunshin or that Rasengan." He gave Naruto an incredulous stare. "Seriously, do you know any other techniques besides those?"

"I, er, those techniques always worked best for me…" Naruto mumbled sheepishly.

"Unbelievable." Utakata smirked, shaking his head at the blonde.

"Haku, you have new friends you have to protect." Zabuza gave the girl a compassionate smile as she started to tear up. "It won't be the last time we see each other, but right now we have to go our separate ways. Help Naruto and Yuzura out in Konoha. I want to give you a chance to live the life you deserved. You're not tied to me anymore. Grow stronger… make me proud…"

"Zabuza-san…!"

Haku broke down in tears as she threw her arms around him. Zabuza embraced her as she cried into his shoulder.

"You've done so much for me…!" Haku sobbed. "You picked me up when no one else wanted to! You gave me a reason to live! I… I don't want to leave you…!"

"Don't be selfish, Haku." Zabuza grinned, even though he was probably being selfish himself. "Go with them. I'm trusting you to help them when I can't, okay? Can you do this for me and for them?"

Haku slowly nodded into his shoulder, accepting that in order to grow up and help the new people precious to her, this was something she had to do.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, Zabuza-san…" Haku cried as she managed a small smile for him.

"Heh… I'm the one that should be thanking you." Zabuza grinned as he released her.

Haku walked over to the stunned Naruto and Yuzura. She wiped the tears from her eyes and bowed to the duo.

"I-I know this is unexpected, but please forgive my intrusion. I hope we can work well together…"

Naruto quickly recovered himself and gave the girl a welcoming smile.

"Don't worry about it. We're glad to have you." Naruto smiled at her.

"Having Haku-chan with us is very comforting." Yuzura smiled. "I'm happy that I'll be able to spend more time with you."

"Do me a favor and take care of her, alright?" Zabuza told Naruto as Haku took her place next to the blonde jinchuriki and his servant. "She doesn't need to be dependant on me anymore."

"We will." Naruto assured the man. He gave Utakata and Zabuza unsure looks before giving a resigned sigh. "But can I ask you both a favor too?"

The Rokubi and Sanbi containers gave him an odd look.

"You both know my plans. I've told you guys everything and what I plan to do. So…" Naruto paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "…So if anything happens to me… if I end up dying in the near future, just promise me that you'll take my place and stop-"

"Don't talk like that." Zabuza cut in, grasping the boy's shoulder. He sighed and squatted down to the boy's level so he could look him in the eye. "Kid, it took getting my memories back and coming back to my nation in one piece to realize that you're something special. After seeing what you did here, I know that you've got the power to inspire those around you. People believe in you. People respect you. Me?" Zabuza shook his head. "I don't have the gift. I, nor anyone else, could ever take your place even if they tried. So do ME a favor… and promise that you won't die. Okay?"

Naruto smiled at the man, touched by the faith Zabuza had put in him. Utakata also gave him a smile and a nod that told the boy he had his faith in him as well. He glanced behind him to look at Yuzura and Haku who were both giving him confident smiles. Naruto laughed as he felt determination build up inside him. He turned back towards Zabuza, his expression resolute. He nodded.

"I promise." Naruto grinned. "I won't die."

Zabuza grinned back at him.

"Glad to hear it."

* * *

A/N: Finally… done. Long ass chapter, right? But there was a LOT to cover. I could not leave any plotholes lying around and I had to make sure all questions would be answered. We probably won't see such a lengthy chapter for a long time…

So how did you guys like it? Personally, I loved the whole damn arc and I'm very proud with how it turned out. Sure it had its road bumps, but it turned out very well. But now that this arc I made is over with, we can move back to Konoha and get started on the CHUNIN EXAMS.

Now this arc covered a lot in the plot, and I gave a lot of foreshadowing and alluded to a lot of things. You guys should have an idea of what I got planned, but nothing gets revealed until I post it.

In the end, Kirigakure will help Naruto, Zabuza became the Sanbi's jinchuriki (Which I'm sure you all saw coming since I was planning to do that for a LONG time. The signs were obvious too), Utakata was the first demon container to be contacted with, and Haku will be sticking around with Naruto from now on. I know most of us are sad to see Zabuza and the rest of Mist go, but they'll return eventually. And I believe my method for sealing the Sanbi inside Zabuza works. It was the only way I could think of.

I'll start writing the next chapter as soon as I can. There will be NARUHINA in the next chapter since I promised that to a lot of people and we've waited through an entire arc for it. Can't wait to write the chunin exams. Neji's team, Anko, Forest of Death, Gaara (Fangirls, go wild), Orochimaru, Kabuto… I've got big plans for the arc. How do you think Naruto plans to change things, if at all? Or will he even succeed in changing what he wants?

Anyway, this is the chapter I NEED reviews for. Seriously, how did you guys like my arc? What are your speculations for future chapters? I'll answer any questions you guys have and praise helps inspire this author. If you guys review, I promise to have the next chapter up soon. Until next time.

Kiiam.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Wow! Over one hundred reviews for the last chapter! I'm so happy! Maybe, just maybe, this fic might hit 1000.

Moving right along, I'm sorry for the week late update. Last week of school before break was hectic among other things, so I couldn't complete the new chapter as quickly as I had wanted to. Still, I put my best effort into this chapter just like the rest, so I hope you like it. Unfortunately, we won't be seeing much of the chunin exams yet, but we'll be seeing some preparations. A LOT of things are going to happen in the arc, so a preparation chapter is very much necessary. This one came out really well, and you guys will finally get to see some NaruHina in this chapter.

One last thing, THERE IS A **VERY IMPORTANT** **ANNOUNCEMENT** AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER which will pertain to the rest of the story. It's an issue that I'll be bringing up now since the time for deciding is close. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Preparing for the Exams**

Naruto was surprised that it had only taken a week for their business in Wave and in Kiri to be done with. It felt like they had been in Kiri for longer than that, but that was probably because a lot had happened. In reality, they had only been in Wave for two days, and in Kiri for a few more. It was hard to believe everything he had wanted to do was accomplished in only a few days.

Naruto, Yuzura, and Haku had returned to Wave together to rendezvous with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakure before they headed back to Konoha. Yuzura made herself disappear while Naruto had reintroduced Haku to his team, her presence surprising them all. They had been even more surprised when the blonde told them that Haku would be coming back to Konoha with them. While Naruto had been in Kiri, the bridge had been completed as well. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura had helped Tazuna and the villagers complete it. Naruto was surprised and touched to find that they had still named the bridge after him despite the massive changes that had happened when they had escorted Tazuna. When he had asked him, the bridge builder had simply smiled, saying that the villagers had wanted to name the bridge after the person who helped give them their strength back.

Kakashi had asked him about the events that took place in Kirigakure in private, wondering what had brought on Haku's coming back with him. Naruto had simply shrugged and admitted he hadn't expected it either. It had all been Zabuza's idea. He gave Kakashi the short version of what had happened in Kiri. Met with the Mizukage, fought and sealed the Sanbi, Zabuza became the Sanbi's jinchuriki, found Utakata and got him to join their cause, and now Kirigakure was going to be their secret ally against Madara when he and Akatsuki made their move in a few years. Not only that, but he had gotten Mei to keep an eye on Bee and the Nibi container in Kumo so that they could lend them their assistance if Akatsuki ever decided to move on them. Kakashi had been relieved and surprised by all the things that had happened in Kiri, but the copy nin was pleased things had turned out the way they had. The mission had been a success.

Haku had fit in well enough as Naruto spoke well of her and she made a good impression with his friends. Sasuke respected the girl for the skill Naruto told him about and Sakura seemed to look up to the older girl's calm, mature attitude. Kakashi had welcomed the girl with a masked smile, telling her that they were happy to have her.

Of course, all this had already taken place. It was in the past. Naruto knew that only the present mattered. They had left Wave a day ago and had arrived back in Konoha only a few hours ago. Right now, Team seven, plus Haku, were standing in front of the Sandaime's desk. Kakashi had just got done telling him everything that had occurred in Wave.

"So in short…" The Sandaime said as he folded his hands in front of him. "You ran into an A-rank missing ninja from Kirigakura, Zabuza Momochi, who was hired to kill the bridge builder you were escorting. This girl was his partner." Sarutobi glanced at Haku as he said this. "But you persuaded them to work with you and assassinate the very man they had been hired by, and then stayed in Wave to help clear out Gatou's men and help the villagers finish the bridge, correct?"

"That's right." Kakashi nodded lazily. Beside him, Haku shifted nervously in place.

"And after everything was taken care of in Wave, Zabuza left this girl in your care before heading back to Kirigakure for his own reasons." Sarutobi finished.

"Yes, that about sums it up." Kakashi replied, his eyes scanning through the pages of the Icha Icha book he held in his hands.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood near the door while Kakashi discussed things with the hokage. The blonde stared at Haku who looked extremely uncomfortable. He couldn't blame her. She was in a foreign land separated from the man she had stood by since she was a child. And right now, she was standing in front of the leader of the village of Konoha.

Naruto wasn't the only one who had gone through a lot in the past week, and he knew it.

Of course, the story they were telling the hokage was missing a lot of things. Naruto and Kakashi had discussed with everyone that they would leave out Naruto's personal mission in Kiri out of their report. They would stick to telling events that only took place in Wave while altering the story a bit to explain why Haku was with them. They weren't really lying, but rather they were withholding part of the truth for now. Besides, it wasn't like the events in Kiri would affect Konoha negatively in any way, so there was really no reason to tell the hokage about it. Their mission was to escort Tazuna to Wave, so that was the only thing they were obligated to report or discuss.

"If Hokage-sama would be so kind, I'd like you forge some documents for Haku so she'll be welcomed as a ninja into the village." Kakashi smiled, giving Haku a pat on the shoulder as he said this. "I'd like her to start with a clean slate, so leave her association with Zabuza and her actions in the past out if you could. We promised Zabuza that we'd take care of her and we'd like to make her stay here in Konoha as comfortable as possible."

Haku played with the hem of robe in an attempt to work off some of her nervousness. She had been in faced the Mizukage before, but meeting with the hokage was different. She didn't have Zabuza with her. The mist girl was confident Naruto and his team would do what they could for her, but the hokage had no reason to trust or help her. Asking him to help a complete stranger was just too much…

"Sure, I can arrange that." The hokage smiled, shocking Haku with his response. The man opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a few sheets of paper. "All we need to do is-"

"J-Just like that, you've decided to help me?" Haku asked, completely unbelieving that the hokage had accepted things so quickly. "Don't you have any questions? Should you really be so quick to trust me?"

If she was in his position, she'd be inclined to ask questions. Their cover story hadn't really been the best one. How could he accept her so readily like this?

"If Kakashi and his team are willing to help you, then why is it so strange for me to do so as well?" Sarutobi smiled, giving her that kind, understanding smile of his. "Besides, I can tell just by looking at you that you are a kind, honest girl. I'm sure Kakashi and the rest of team seven has their reasons, but I don't think I need to press for them. Your past is also something that is irrelevant to me, and if you want to start over anew then I encourage that. I believe Konoha has a lot to offer you if you're willing to stay."

The girl just couldn't believe it. Haku bowed towards the aged Kage in gratitude.

"I am in your debt, Hokage-sama."

"None of that please." The Hokage grinned. "From what Kakashi has told me, you're quite an adept ninja, yes? You are skilled enough to give his entire team a run for their money, and their mission wouldn't have been as successful if you hadn't been there to help. You were the trusted partner of a jonin and you have a kekkai genkai… another surprise…"

Kakashi had given the hokage a brief summary on Haku's skills. Her abilities by themselves were very formidable, and while the team had kept her involvement in the infiltration of Kiri a secret, Kakashi had claimed that she had aided them greatly in Wave and told him of her kekkai genkai. He was careful not to mention anything relating to the secret Kirigakure mission. This was all so that she would be accepted as a ninja.

"If so, then I suppose that I'll assign you as a chunin on the documents." The hokage smiled. "I'm sure the council won't care if another chunin is added to our ranks."

Haku blinked. Even team seven was surprised by Sarutobi's ranking placement.

"Hey, hey… why does she get to be a chunin, old man…?" Naruto asked, pointing as him accusingly.

He wouldn't say it out loud, but Naruto was still bothered by the fact that he never got the opportunity to become a chunin in his past life. Everyone else had become chunin, hell, Temari, Kankuro, and Neji all became jonin. Sure he was to be elevated from genin to hokage, or that was the plan, near the end of the war, but he was still annoyed by the fact he was the only one out of the rookie nine who had never became a chunin. He was happy for her, but to have Haku come in and suddenly be given the rank just like that… it bothered him more than he liked.

"If Haku's skills are what Kakashi says they are, I believe it is an appropriate rank for her. Plus this way, she'll be able to embark on missions without a team, something that I can't provide for her currently." The hokage replied. He turned back towards Haku. "You don't have a problem with this, do you?"

Haku slowly shook her head. She couldn't express her disbelief and joy. A chunin… she couldn't believe it…

"Now, for where you'll be staying…" Sarutobi continued, looking back down at the papers in front of him. "There are some inns that would be willing to take you in I'm sure…"

He was about to list some places where she might stay, but the girl interrupted him.

"I will be staying with Naruto-san."

The hokage paused and glanced up at the smiling girl before shifting his gaze towards Naruto. The boy had a surprised look on his face while Sasuke and Sakura both gave him suspicious looks. Kakashi just smiled and enjoyed the show.

"…Is there a reason for your asking this, Haku-san?" The hokage asked, wondering why the girl would want to stay with Naruto. "I have no problem providing you with a place to stay. If your short on money and can't pay, there are plenty of kind innkeepers I know who will wait until you save enough money."

"My guardian left me in Naruto-san's care, and I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for Naruto-san." Haku smiled. She beamed at the boy. "I think he should take responsibility for that, yes?"

"Team seven will also help look after her." Kakashi added, cutting Naruto off before he opened his mouth to voice his opinion on the matter. "While I'm sure Haku is perfectly capable of handling herself, we want to help her get situated in Konoha."

"…I see no problems with that." Sarutobi nodded after pausing for a moment to think it over. He turned towards Naruto. "How do you feel about Haku-san staying with you?"

"I… I'm fine with it." Naruto said after some slight hesitation. The firm look Haku had shot him meant there was no arguing.

"Dobe, you sure about this?" Sasuke whispered. "Why would she want to stay with you?"

"I'm sure she has her reasons." Kakashi spoke up, overhearing the Uchiha. "Is that fine, Hokage-sama?"

"Very well. As long as it isn't an inconvenience to Naruto, I'll allow it." The man grinned. He motioned Naruto to come forward. The boy stepped up next to Kakashi.

"Yeah?"

"Naruto, I'm going to make this a mission for you." Sarutobi smiled, surprising the boy. "Your mission is to take care of Haku and help her get adjusted and make her feel welcome in the village. This is a long term mission, so naturally you'll be paid weekly. I expect you to use the money to support both yourself and Haku."

"Please take care of me." Haku smiled at Naruto who gave her a small smile in response.

"I'll try my best." Naruto replied, still a bit uncomfortable with the idea.

He already had Yuzura living with him, and he wasn't sure if there was enough room for Haku in his small apartment.

"Well, I'm glad we have that covered." The hokage smiled as he took a headband out from another drawer on his desk. He held it out towards Haku. "You'll need this."

Haku stared at the headband for a moment before taking it and placing it on her forehead. She turned and smiled happily at team seven.

"It looks good on you." Sakura said, giving the older girl a smile.

"Well, I'll submit the papers so just get yourself settled in the village." Sarutobi smiled at Haku. He turned towards Kakashi. "Now, about your payment for the mission…"

"I don't suppose you'll count it as a A-rank mission, will you?" Kakashi asked, already knowing the answer.

"Your mission was to escort Tazuna-san to Wave. Anything you did other than that was your own choice." The hokage smiled mischievously. "You'll be paid the same amount you would for a C-rank mission."

"Figures." Kakashi sighed.

Naruto was disappointed too, but he didn't voice his complaints. Instead, he was thinking about how he could fit Haku in his small apartment room…

X.X.X.X.X

"So, uh… welcome home, guess."

The jinchuriki said this awkwardly as he opened the front door. Naruto stepped to the side as Haku entered the apartment. Yuzura was already inside waiting for their return. She got up from her position on Naruto's bed and smiled at the duo in greeting. Haku looked around the relatively small apartment with a look of mild interest, gently placing her bag down beside her. Naruto stood beside the mist girl, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Look, I know it's not much, but I hope things will be comfortable for you here…"

Haku didn't respond. After a few moments of silence, she turned her head and smiled at Naruto.

"Funny, I expected you to be more of a messy person than this." Haku smiled. "It's cleaner than I thought it would be."

"I am messy." Naruto replied, ignoring her backhanded comment. He jabbed his thumb at Yuzura. "I have her to thank for that."

"You do so much for him, don't you?" Haku said, giving the fox girl a smile.

"I do everything I can to help Naruto-sama." Yuzura asserted. "But Haku-chan, why are you here? I thought you'd be busy finding a place to stay…"

"Naruto-san has given me permission to stay here with you two." Haku said, smiling gratefully at the blonde who rolled his eyes in response.

"_Something tells me that I had no choice in the matter."_

"Oh!" Yuzura clapped her hands together happily when Haku told her the news. "Naruto-sama is letting Haku-chan stay here with us? That's wonderful! Now we'll be roommates and can talk anytime we want!"

Naruto smiled at bit at Yuzura's reaction to this. He figured she'd be excited since she'd have someone to spend time with now when he was out. She and Haku already got along splendidly, so this might actually turn out to be a good thing.

Of course, the main problem still had to be addressed…

"I'm fine with you staying here and all, but I don't know where you could sleep." Naruto muttered as he glanced around the room. His three room apartment didn't have a lot of space, and fitting them all in his bedroom might be a little difficult.

Haku didn't respond. Instead, she walked into the kitchen with an expressionless look on her face. Naruto, curious as to what she was thinking, followed after her. Yuzura also joined them in the kitchen. The blonde and fox girl were a little confused when they found Haku lightly knocking on the wall of his kitchen with her fist. The mist girl turned and gave Naruto a questioning look.

"This apartment building has more rooms, yes?" Haku asked.

"Well, yeah, but no know else lives here but me." Naruto answered. "The other rooms are way too worn out and dirty."

"But there is another room on the other side of this wall, right?"

"Yes… but what does that have to do with-?"

Naruto's eyes widened when Haku raised her foot and smashed it into the wall in front of her. Due to the apartment's low state of condition, the wall easily broke away and collapsed to reveal a room on the other side.

"W-What the hell are you doing!" Naruto shouted, wondering what had possessed the girl to do something like that. The fox girl standing next to him arched her eyebrows in mild surprise.

Haku simply smiled and gestured to the empty room with her hand.

"This will be my room." Haku smiled. "Problem solved."

Naruto's jaw dropped at how quickly she had come up with a solution. Yuzura simply nodded and turned to her master.

"Will that be alright, Naruto-sama?" Yuzura asked.

The girls were surprised when the boy sank to his knees and collapsed to the ground. Yuzura quickly bent down and tried to help him. Her expression was one of worry.

"Naruto-sama, are you okay?" Yuzura panicked.

Haku just giggled as an amused smile made its way to her face. She had a fair idea as to why the blonde was so depressed all of a sudden.

"You're mad that you never thought to do this yourself, aren't you?" Haku giggled.

"…I've been living here my whole life and I never thought to connect the rooms together. I had all the space I wanted and I only thought I had one room to use…" Naruto moaned pathetically from the floor. Yuzura blinked in confusion while Haku continued to laugh.

He couldn't believe her never thought of it. The landlord had long since abandoned the apartment and left Naruto to fend for himself, so nobody would have cared if he had made any renovations. His cramped apartment could have become his mansion if he had been a little smarter…

…Boy, did he feel stupid right now.

"I'll… I'll make you something to eat." Yuzura smiled, trying to cheer up the boy. "Will ramen do?"

A small nod from Naruto was all she needed. She made her way to the pantry to grab some of the good stuff and the boy slowly picked himself up.

"Why do you live in such a place?" Haku asked him. "Even if you had more rooms to use, it is still a very run down apartment. Why not move someplace else?"

Naruto's exasperated sigh told her that wasn't something she should have asked.

"I would, but innkeeper would let me stay at their place even if I was paying double for a rent." Naruto sighed. His expression turned melancholy. "Because everyone sees me as a monster, they don't like to deal with me unless they have to. When I go out to different places, most people just chase me away. I was just lucky enough to have the old man give me a place like this to stay. No one bothers me here… much…"

"I see…" Haku nodded, feeling a little guilty for asking something like that. She smiled as she decided to change the subject. "Your hokage is a very kind person to look after you the way he does." She adjusted the headband on her head. "He accepted me so quickly with no questions asked. He is truly a kind man."

"Yeah…" Naruto nodded, his eyes shooting up to look at the forehead protector. "You sure you're okay with this though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know that coming to Konoha itself was unexpected and I wouldn't have stopped you if you wanted to leave…" Naruto paused when Haku gave him a fixed look before continuing. "But since you're a ninja of Konoha, you're tied to the village now."

"And you're bothered by this?" Haku asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"No… I just feel like you haven't been given a choice in anything that's happened. I don't want you to feel like you're being dragged along or anything like that." Naruto said uneasily. "Now you can't leave since you'd be marked as a missing ninja…"

"You sound so silly, Naruto-san."

"Huh?"

"It's just that you make it sound like I was planning on leaving here. The thought never crossed my mind." Haku replied with light laughter. "Recent events have been unexpected, but I'm very happy with how things turned out. Zabuza-san sent me with you for a reason, you know. And truth is, I'm actually glad I got a chance to come to Konoha with you."

"Really?"

"It's just… I never thought I'd get a chance to become a ninja for a village. The life Zabuza-san and I led made me believe that I would never be a part of a village." Haku smiled. "But when Kakashi asked the hokage to make me a ninja, and then to have him agree to it… I was ecstatic. I am excited to know that I'm a Konoha ninja now."

"Haku…"

"So now that I'm here to stay, I'm happy that I'll have more time to spend with my new friends." Haku smiled warmly at him. "I do my best to help you as a fellow ninja of Konoha."

Naruto grinned back at her, his guilty conscious assuaged by her words. She truly did look excited. He was a little surprised at how easily she was taking things, but he wasn't complained.

"Well, I'll try to keep you entertained." Naruto grinned. "And thanks for the help."

"It's what friends do, yes?" Haku smiled back at him. The two of them laughed.

"Ano… Naruto-sama?"

The two Konoha ninja stopped laughing and looked at Yuzura who had an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry… it appears we're out of ramen." The fox girl reported sadly.

"That's okay!" Naruto said happily, startling Yuzura with his suddenly upbeat demeanor. He turned towards Haku. "Since Haku just became a ninja of Konoha, we're going to Ichiraku's to celebrate!"

"Ichiraku's…?" Haku wondered, the name being unknown to her.

"The best ramen you'll have in your life is made there." Naruto grinned. "I'll treat both of you tonight."

"Me too?" Yuzura asked, wondering why she was being included.

"Of course." Naruto grinned at the fox girl. "You helped me a lot in Kiri and in making that seal, Yuzura. Just think of this as a reward for all your help."

"Oh… thank you, Naruto-sama." Yuzura smiled gratefully at her master. "I will gladly accept this offer…"

"Good." Naruto smiled. His look turned serious. "But there's also some things we need to discuss as well."

The two girls blinked at him curiously. Naruto sighed and narrowed his eyes as he thought back to the past. The chunin exams were only a few weeks away, so they needed to prepare accordingly.

He had probably three weeks to prepare. He had to get stronger if he had any hopes of taking down Orochimaru and Kabuto when they showed up.

X.X.X.X.X

"Naruto, jump!"

The blonde did as Sasuke's voice commanded and jumped just as a group of shuriken flew under him and towards the target he had tried to keep distracted.

"Good, but still not enough." Kakashi chuckled as he easily avoided the projectiles. He noticed a Naruto clone coming at him from the left. The copy nin sighed, expecting a little more than a flanking attempt from his students. He moved to block the clone's punch.

Kakashi's eyes widened when the clone poofed out of existence to reveal Sakura, who had been following behind it and hid herself with its body. She was already in mid punch, and Kakashi was able to jump away in time before her fist could collide with his face.

"Sasuke, now!"

The copy nin grunted and formed a few hand signs a hail of kunai came from above. All the kunai hit their mark, though Kakashi poofed into a log after the rain had ended. Sasuke landed beside the log and proceeded to pick up his kunai. A few Naruto clones showed up to help him retrieve his weapons.

"Replacement jutsus are annoying…" Sasuke muttered as he stashed the kunai back in his pocket and scanned the area for his sensei.

From his position on the tree he was standing on, Kakashi complimented his student's skill. Naruto's plan for a new training regime helped the team improve extremely quickly. Teamwork was often the key to winning most battles, and team seven was already showing plenty of it.

Kakashi was seriously surprised how far his team had come in this life when he compared it to the past. Hell, there was no comparison. Team seven worked like a well oiled machine, always keeping him on the move and always made sure to keep him on his toes. Since he had switched from regular drills to full on spars with his entire team, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were forced to work together and improve their teamwork. Each of them trusted the other with his or her life, and their teamwork helped each of them improve their skills individually.

Naruto was slowly becoming more strategic when it came to using his clones. Sakura had given him a whole list of different ways to use his clones and he utilized every one of them. Now, Kakashi always expected a clone to pop out when he least expected. Seriously, he was amazed by how well Naruto hid the things.

Sakura herself had improved with her chakra control and was able to amplify her strength even more. Kakashi could no longer just block her attacks. Those he did block always left his limbs sore afterwards, and he had already gotten two fingers broken because he had been careless a few times.

Sasuke was the one who showed the most change compared to his past self. The boy completely trusted his teammates. When Naruto or Sakura gave him advice or an order, he followed it without question, and they did the same. The boy laughed and smiled more often too, further surprising Kakashi. The boy had lost a lot of arrogance he used to have and gloated about his Uchiha heritage a lot less. He was slowly starting to lose the avenger persona Kakashi thought Sasuke would always have.

"_I made so many mistakes with this team…" _Kakashi thought sadly as he remembered the past. He smiled underneath his mask. _"I'm glad I got a second chance to make things right…"_

The amount of faith and strength the members of team seven had made him a proud sensei.

"Found him!"

Kakashi jumped from the tree just as a Naruto clone dropped down from above. The copy nin landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"Sasuke, go for it!" The clone shouted.

"Chidori!"

Kakashi was able to avoid the attack just in time. The jonin grabbed the boy's collar as he ran past and slammed him into the ground, the lightning chakra in his hand disappearing as he met the ground.

"Not bad." Kakashi complimented, smiling down at his grumbling student. Sasuke may have gotten more humble, but he still didn't like it when he lost. "But this is my win."

Kakashi arched an eyebrow when the Uchiha smirked.

"Do you really think so, sensei?" Sasuke chuckled.

Kakashi sighed and brought his leg upward. His foot connected with the side of a surprised Naruto's face, his rasengan disappearing as the kick sent him flying across the training ground. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask as he helped Sasuke off the ground.

"Yes, I do believe it's my win again." Kakashi smiled, ruffling his student's hair affectionately. Sasuke grumbled but didn't pull away.

"I thought we had you that time!" Naruto whined as Sakura rushed over to help him up. Naruto cried out as he touched his cheek. "Dammit, that's gonna swell up…"

"Hold still." Sakura chided as she gently touched her fingers to Naruto's cheek and mended it with her healing. "There. It should be fine now."

"Thanks, Sakura." Naruto gave the girl a grateful smile.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked as he jogged over to his teammates.

"I'm fine." Naruto scoffed, waving his friend off. He noticed something red on the Uchiha's chin. "You could use some healing yourself though."

"Ah… damn. Sakura, could you…?"

"Just give me a minute." Sakura said, placing her hand over the boy's chin. A green glow emanated from her hand as she healed the cut on his jaw.

Kakashi approached his team, watching their exchange with a smile. He pulled out the new issue of Icha Icha, something he could no longer read during training since his students never gave him a chance to take a break.

"You all did very well today." Kakashi smiled at all of them proudly. "I think you all will do just fine during the chunin exams."

"Do you really think we're ready, sensei?" Sakura asked, still a little unsure of his decision to sign them up.

"More than ready." Kakashi assured her. "You've all exceeded my expectations. I wouldn't be surprised to see you all in the finals. In fact, because you all performed so well, I'll take you guys out today. My treat."

"Sweet!" Naruto cheered. "In that case, let's go to-!"

He was silenced when Sakura smacked up upside the head.

"Idiot! I am NOT eating at Ichiraku's again!"

"C'mon! Please?"

"No!" Sakura protested adamantly. "Their stuff is good, I won't say otherwise, but we eat there so much already! I gained a few pounds the last time we ate there!"

"Seriously, dobe." Sasuke chuckled, shaking his head at the blonde. "If you keep eating ramen the way you do you'll be a shorty forever."

Kakashi chuckled as he watched his team bicker about where they should go to eat. He glanced at Naruto. It was times like these where he really seemed like he was the old, childish boy he was in their past life. Things were going great for team seven.

The copy nin glanced up at the sky. Of course, they couldn't forget about more pressing issues. He was reminded of the appointment he and Naruto had with an old friend of his after they were finished with their celebratory meal…

X.X.X.X.X

"Ah, Kakashi! Glad you could make it."

"Hello, Anko."

Kakashi and Naruto entered the bar and the jonin's name was immediately called by someone in the back. The woman who had called him was waving her hand and gesturing him to come over in an obnoxiously loud voice. Other customers around her were shooting her glares and telling her to be quiet, but she ignored them all. Kakashi and Naruto quickly made their way over to the table.

Anko Mitarashi, jonin of Konoha, proctor for the second part of the chunin exams and former pupil of Orochimaru. Naruto remembered this scary, hyperactive woman from his past. He had remembered her from the chunin exams and from the mission he went on in the land of the Sea.

"It's rare for you to ask me out Kakashi. What's the occasion?" Anko smiled as Kakashi and Naruto sat down across from her. She seemed to ignore the latter's presence. "Just wanted a drinking buddy tonight? Or did you have something else in mind for tonight, hm?"

"Tempting, but believe it or not, I've got some business with you today." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. He gestured to Naruto. "Or rather, we both do."

"…Huh, and here I thought I was hallucinating when I saw you bring this brat with you." Anko grumbled, turning to the blonde. "I don't have any candy if that's what you were hoping for."

"Uh, no. I was actually hoping that I could discuss something with you…" Naruto smiled at her, trying to make peace.

He was doing his best to mask his emotions, but this woman scared the hell out of him.

"Well then? Spit it out." Anko barked, making the boy jump. "I don't have all day, y'know…" She turned towards Kakashi with a pouting face. "Seriously, Kakashi… can't we just ditch the kid and go have some fun?"

"Anko, this is serious." Kakashi glared at her with his one eye. He glanced towards his student and gave him a reassuring smile. "Come on, Naruto. We need her help, right?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded resolutely. He looked Anko right in the eye. "You were one the pupil of the snake sanin, Orochimaru, right?"

The teen's eyes widened when he felt himself being lifted up off the ground by his shirt collar. He felt the blood drain from his face when he gazed at Anko's menacing expression right in front of him. Their faces were close enough to where their noses were touching.

"What the fuck did you just say…?" Anko breathed. Naruto scrunched his nose up when he smelled a little alcohol on her breath.

"Anko, put my student down and take your seat." Kakashi sighed, grabbing onto the woman's arm.

Naruto moved his head a bit and realized Anko was standing on top of the table and his head was almost touching the ceiling. How had not noticed that? Other people in the bar were looking at this scene with looks of annoyance and fear.

"Tch. Did you tell him about this Kakashi?" Anko asked in an annoyed tone, dropping the boy into his seat. She slowly climbed off the table and sat back down on her own seat. "How the hell does he know about my relationship with Orochimaru?"

"Because we recently got a tip from an old friend of my dead teacher's the Orochimaru may be returning to Konoha some time soon." Kakashi said, picking up from where Naruto had left off.

"Really?" Anko gasped, her eyes wide with shock. "When? Why? From who?"

"Jiraiya gave me the word, and it will be during the chunin exams when Orochimaru will decide to attack." Kakashi answered in a hushed voice, gesturing for Anko to do the same. "We think he has his eyes on one of my students for his next body."

"Is it this brat?" Anko asked, glancing at Naruto. The mentioned shook his head as Kakashi continued.

"No. Uchiha Sasuke is his target." Kakashi stated grimly.

"The Uchiha…? Shit…" Anko cursed, knowing why her old master would find the youth so appealing. He probably wanted his eyes…

Of course, what Kakashi had said about getting the information from Jiraiya was a lie. He and Naruto had discussed things and decided that Anko would be their perfect ally if they needed people to help them fight against Orochimaru and stop his plans. Her grudge against her sensei and knowing that there was a chance for her to get at the snake bastard was all that was needed to get her on their side. She would help them fight against Orochimaru when exam time came.

"The exams are only a week away! Shouldn't we tell the hokage?" Anko asked.

"No." Kakashi shook his head. "We have a plan to kill Orochimaru. For it to work, we need to keep everything quiet and have someone in the exams who's willing to help us. Anko… will you help us fight Orochimaru?"

A sinister smirk made its way onto Anko's face. She slammed her fist into her palm.

"You didn't even have to ask." Anko smirked.

Naruto and Kakashi both exchanged looks of relief. He smiled at Anko and held out his hand.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The boy smiled, formally introducing himself to the woman. "Now there's a friend of mine you'll be working with during the second exams so we can catch Orochimaru by surprise…"

X.X.X.X.X

"You're really getting the hang of this, Naruto."

"Yeah." Naruto smiled as he slowly whipped the water around in front of him. "I'm surprised too."

Other than his regular training with Kakashi and his teammates, he had asked Haku to teach him how to use a more variety of ninjutsu. Truth was, Naruto had been bothered by Zabuza's comment about only knowing two techniques, and while he wanted to argue against that he was disturbed to find out that the swordsman had been right. Other than Kage Bunshin and the Rasengan, he really didn't know how to use other kinds of jutsu. Haku had been more than willing to help him with this.

"Not very many can master water techniques this easily." Haku commented. "Even if it's a low level technique, you're already performing very well. You're more talented than I thought."

"Ha… thanks." Naruto chuckled a bit at her backhanded compliment. "Maybe it's just in my genes."

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Haku asked, gazing at him curiously.

"Well… my mom was actually from Uzushiogakure, the Land of Whirlpools. It was a village that had branched off from Kirigakure decades ago, though it was destroyed during a war in the past." Naruto grinned, thinking of his mother. "They were known mostly for their fuinjutsu, but also for swordsmanship and water-based techniques."

"I see…"

"Yeah. My last name is actually taken from my mom since the hokage didn't want anyone to know about my relation to my dad, the Yondaime." Naruto went on. "The Uzumaki clan was well known in Whirlpool, but the clan had been completely wiped out. I'm probably one of the only remaining descendants."

Naruto had already told Haku about his plans and what needed to be done about the chunin exams. He had even told her about his relation to the fourth hokage and about how his parents had brought him back to life. Since she'd be staying with him for what he assumed would be a long time he decided to tell her everything about his situation and about his plans so she could help him in any way she could. Even still, Haku refused to have her memories restored and to have Naruto give her his own, something that still surprised him.

"Ah, sorry about that." Naruto smiled, scratching the back of his head. "We're getting distracted, aren't we? So tell me again where exactly I should concentrate my chakra to make this technique work?"

Naruto blinked when he saw Haku break out in a fit of laughter. He arched an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms.

"Hey, what's so funny all of a sudden?" Naruto asked.

"It's just… remember that conversation we had in that library in Kiri?" Haku replied, her laughter dying down. "You commented on how our childhoods were similar and what we have in common. From what you just told me, I realize that we have yet another thing in common."

"We do?"

"Yes." Haku nodded at him with a graceful smile. "We both appear to be the last descendants of clans that were annihilated because others feared their abilities."

"…You're right!" Naruto exclaimed after thinking it over for a moment. He grinned at her. "We have way more in common than I thought!"

Their common situations hadn't been the best for them as children, but they were surprised how much they mirrored each other. It was kind of strange…

"Hell, if we had sealed the Sanbi inside you rather than Zabuza we'd almost be the same." Naruto grinned. "I think the only difference would be our ages and personality."

"Hee hee… it's almost funny in a way." Haku mused. She folded her arms behind her back. "I'm really glad I came here with you, Naruto. I finally found someone else who can truly understand me…"

"It's scary how comparable we are." Naruto laughed. He gave the girl a wide grin. "I'm really happy that Zabuza sent you back with us. It's nice when you've got a friend you can really relate to."

"I agree." Haku smiled. "I'll do my best to help you when the chunin exams come around."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled. "But for now, help me learn some ninjutsu so I can have a little variety in my fighting style."

"Well, you've gotten the basic jutsus down. Let's move onto something a bit more advanced…"

Naruto watched as Haku demonstrated the proper technique for performing a more difficult water jutsu. Naruto smiled to himself, happy that he had a second chance to be friends with Haku in his new life.

X.X.X.X.X

Another part of Naruto's training was added more as a personal request than anything else.

"Your form must be steady and your movements must be precise." Yuzura explained, drawing her kodachi from its sheath.

She swung the sword, the movement almost seeming like a blur to Naruto. Yuzura smiled as she did a few practice swings and held her sword out in front of her.

"Of course, your skill with the sword is only amateur for now, Naruto-sama." Yuzura smiled gracefully at her master. "I'm sure that in time your skills will improve."

"One can only hope…" Naruto sighed. He was loosely gripping onto his ninjato in his right hand.

Yuzura had been surprised when Naruto asked her to teach him how to use a sword. She had thought he had a slight aversion to swords given his experience in the past, but Naruto had insisted on being taught. She had no reason to refuse him, and Naruto admitted he was just curious and wanted to learn how to use a sword a little.

The sword Yuzura picked out for him was a ninjato, a common sword most ANBU would carry if they were to use a sword. Naruto had protested, preferring something unique rather than common, but Yuzura had told him that this would be a good sword to use as a beginner and, being the close range fighter he was, would suit him best since ninjato were made for close quarters combat. To appease her master, they had bought a ninjato with a sword tip and a slightly curved blade, something that wasn't exactly common for the weapon.

"Now, I probably can't provide a good example as my kodachi isn't exactly most suited for this technique…" Yuzura said as she took a crouching pose. She resheathed her sword and stood at ready. "Make sure you pay attention."

"Alright." Naruto nodded, keeping his eyes on the kitsune.

A slight breeze picked up, blowing a few leaves in their direction. Naruto waited for Yuzura to move, but nothing happened. Just before Naruto blinked, Yuzura performed one quick, precise strike in front of her, cutting a small leaf that had blown by in half. Naruto didn't even see her move. In one second, her sword had moved out of her sheath and in front of her.

"That was… fast!" Naruto said in amazement. It didn't seem humanly possible for an arm to move that fast.

"It's a type of battoujutsu called battokiri, meaning 'cutting draw'. It's also known as 'iai' or 'nuki' by some." Yuzura explained as she sheathed her sword again. "To perform battokiri, one presses their blade against the sheath of their sword and then draws it to increase the sword's speed by two or three times. This is mostly used in close quarters so that one may strike an opponent before he has time to react."

"I… I don't think I'll be able to move that fast." Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

"No, you may be able to move your sword even faster than I did." Yuzura mused, surprising Naruto with her comment. "My sword isn't crafted for battoujutsu, but yours is. With practice, I think Naruto-sama could perfect the technique."

"Well, I just hope I don't hurt myself learning how to use this thing." Naruto chuckled, making a few sloppy swings with his sword. It was heavier than he thought it'd be.

"I'll do my best to teach Naruto-sama how to use it." Yuzura smiled. "Hopefully one day you will become quite the swordsman."

"After swinging this thing a few times, I realize just how hard it is to learn how to use a sword." Naruto sighed. He smiled up at Yuzura. "Seriously, who taught you how to use a sword anyway? This might be coming from someone who knows nothing about swords, but your technique is something else…"

"Well… I had a great teacher…" Yuzura admitted, smiling a bit as she remembered the past.

Naruto caught the far off look in her eyes and decided to press. She promised to tell him more about her past, right?

"Care to share?" Naruto asked.

"…His name Karage…" Yuzura smiled.

Naruto's eyes widened. She was finally going to tell him about her past?

"I met him out on an errand one day. I was shopping when I found him passed out on the streets." Yuzura giggled as the remembered. "He was such a strange man, falling asleep in the strangest of places. After I had woken him up, he had begged me to give him some food as his money had been stolen while he was sleeping. I had given him some bread and cookies, along with a little money to help him get back on his feet. He had thanked me and went on his way, promising to repay me for my kindness one day."

"…So if he left then and there, how did he teach you?"

"I ran into him again about a month later." Yuzura smiled, holding her blade out in front of her. "He said he had been watching me for a while, trying to think of a way to repay me. He couldn't think of anything good, so he handed me this kodachi I hold in my hands today and told me that he'd teach me how to use it."

"Just like that?"

"As I said, he was a strange man." Yuzura laughed. "He wanted to teach a complete stranger how to use a sword. But I was more than willing to accept his offer. After all, it would give me time away from them…"

"Er, 'them'? Who is them?" Naruto asked curiously, wondering where the story was starting to go.

"…And that is a story for another day, Naruto-sama." Yuzura grinned mischievously. Naruto's jaw dropped when she ended the story just like that.

"H-Hey! You can't just stop there!" Naruto protested, stepping towards the girl. "You barely told me anything! I want to know more about Karage and who 'they' are!"

"Sorry, I don't feel like discussing anymore than that for now." Yuzura smiled.

Naruto grumbled to himself. He was really hoping to hear more, but he had barely learned anything at all. What a tease.

"But…"

Naruto perked up.

"If Naruto-sama can master the battokiri, then I suppose I'd be willing to tell you some more about my past." Yuzura smiled. "Is that acceptable?"

Her response was Naruto's sword flying past her and he quickly drew it from its sheath. He had been so hasty and sloppy in his attempt, Naruto had let go of the sword during his draw and accidentally flung it into the bushes. The blonde blushed when Yuzura giggled at his accident.

"S-Sorry…" Naruto apologized, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine." Yuzura assured him. "Mastering the art of swordsmanship is difficult. Take all the time you need to master battokiri."

Naruto nodded and jogged to the bushes to find his sword. He had new motivation to master this technique, and with Yuzura teaching him, he was sure he'd get the move down in no time.

X.X.X.X.X

Naruto held his hands together as he tried his hardest to concentrate his chakra. He had been given specific directions on how to control his chakra more efficiently, but he was still having difficulties. He could get by easily with the skill he already had, but his chakra control had never been the best even when the Kyuubi wasn't trying to influence him with his chakra.

This was the last part of Naruto's new training regime for himself. He wanted to work on chakra control. He worked on strategy and teamwork with Kakashi and his team, ninjutsu with Haku, and sword fighting with Yuzura. His teach for chakra control was…

"Um, you're doing it wrong again…"

Naruto sighed and stopped. His teacher blushed and looked down at her feet embarrassedly.

"Sorry." Hinata muttered, not looking up at him.

"Hey, don't be sorry just because you called me out for messing up." Naruto grinned at the girl, making her look up at him. "A good teacher lets her student know when he's doing something wrong."

"Right…"

Naruto had chosen Hinata as his chakra control teacher for two reasons. One reason was because Hyugas were naturals when it came to controlling their chakra so he knew Hinata would have tips on the most efficient ways to use it. The other reason was just his desire to spend more time with her and help her gain more confidence in herself. She was certainly stuttering less now since they started their training a few weeks ago when he had asked.

"So what did I do wrong?" Naruto asked his teacher curiously.

"Same mistake as before." Hinata said, her byakuganed eyes observing his chakra system. "You shouldn't be forcing out your chakra so much. It's not that big a problem, but forcing it out instead of letting it flow naturally like it already does expends a little more chakra than is necessary. Your chakra already has a flow, and if you find your rhythm you'll be able to use your chakra more efficiently and use up less when performing techniques."

"Got it." Naruto nodded. He held his hand out. "Let's see if this works."

Another reason Naruto wanted to have better chakra control was so he could improve his rasengan and his use of his wind chakra. Right now, he was trying to work on forming a regular rasengan in one hand without the use of a clone. He had been close to succeeding a few times, but he hadn't quite perfected it yet. His chakra control still wasn't good enough.

"Not yet…" Naruto muttered as the ball he had been forming grew to a fair size before dissipating.

"It's getting bigger." Hinata smiled, hoping to encourage him. "It's a very difficult technique, I'm sure. If you keep practicing the exercises I'm sure you'll be able to form the rasengan on your own in no time."

"I couldn't have done it without your help." Naruto grinned, making the girl blush at his compliment. "Thanks for teaching me, Hinata."

"I was happy to help…" Hinata smiled, congratulating herself for not stuttering. "You've helped me improve my own techniques as well so we're both benefiting from this…"

Naruto grinned at this. While Hinata trained with her own team most of the time, Naruto also helped her perfect some techniques she had trouble with or hadn't had the confidence to learn. With his help and encouragement, Hinata had mastered each technique in only a few weeks.

"I was surprised how quickly you mastered Kaiten." Naruto smiled. "Learning it in under a week has got to be some sort of record for a Hyuga."

"You helped me…" Hinata said timidly, fiddling with her fingers as she usually did when she was nervous.

The reason she had tried so hard to master the technique was so she could impress Naruto. If he hadn't given her the encouragement he did, she probably would have never mastered the advanced technique. Without Naruto, she would have never…

"…_It's too embarrassing to tell him that." _Hinata thought to herself, unaware that her blush was already conveying her silent message to her crush.

Naruto ruffled her hair playfully as the girl's blush darkened. She had not only mastered Kaiten, but other techniques as well. Her Jyuken style was already showing vast improvement and she had almost completed her Protection of the Eight Trigrams technique.

"_I'll bet she'll surprise everyone when chunin exams come around." _Naruto thought to himself.

Hinata wasn't the weakling everyone thought she was. He could honestly say that she gave him a run for his money whenever they sparred.

"Say, is Kurenai-sensei gonna sign you and your team up for the chunin exams?" Naruto asked while he was thinking of it.

"I'm not sure. She's mentioned it a few times, so I'm sure it's on her mind." Hinata commented. "Still, I'm not sure if I'm ready to become a chunin…"

"C'mon, you give yourself too little credit." Naruto grinned, making her blush with his compliments as he usually did. "I don't think I'd be able to win against you if we had to fight in the chunin exams."

"Mou… I wouldn't want to fight you." Hinata said, not really feeling comfortable with the idea of fighting her crush unless it was just a friendly spar.

"Hey, I'm just saying it would be interesting to see who the winner would be." Naruto shrugged. "Kakashi-sensei already told me he'd be entering my team in the exams."

"Oh. Good luck then." Hinata smiled. "I know that if it's Naruto-kun, you'll make it all the way to the finals."

"You could too." Naruto countered. "If you do enter in the exams, I expect to see you in the finals with me."

"I'll try not to let you down." Hinata smiled. Happiness bubbled inside her, flattered that Naruto had so much confidence in her.

Naruto glanced up at the sky. The sun had almost set, but he still wanted to spend some more time with Hinata. An idea suddenly formed inside his head.

"Hey, want to go somewhere with me?" Naruto asked, the question making Hinata blink at him questioningly.

X.X.X.X.X

"A-Are you sure we're allowed up here?"

"It's fine. I come here all the time."

Naruto grinned and beckoned over to Hinata, who nervously stood on more level ground a few feet away. The blonde was perched on top of the Sandaime's stone head on the Hokage Monument. His feet dangled over the side as he sat down on the head.

"W-What if we fall?" Hinata asked, still worried about sitting on the head.

"Unless you jumped off yourself, it's very hard to fall here." Naruto smiled warmly at her. "Besides, you know that I'd never let you fall."

Hinata blushed magenta as she nodded, slowly inching her way towards him. She slowly eased herself down until she sat right next to Naruto. The boy grinned at her fearful attitude.

"Hey, word of advice, just don't look down."

He chuckled when she did the opposite.

Hinata gasped when she noticed how high up they were and grabbed onto Naruto's arm, afraid that if she wasn't holding onto something she would fall to her death. The move was involuntary, so when she noticed who she was holding onto her face lit up to match the color of a rose.

"I-I'm sorry, um…"

"Don't worry about it." Naruto grinned. "I don't mind. Hold onto me as much as you want."

Despite her embarrassment, Hinata just smiled and held onto Naruto's arm tighter than she already was. She sighed and closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

"Just instead of looking down, you should look ahead next time."

Hinata opened her eyes and did just that. Her mouth fell open as she took in the sight. A single word escaped from her lips.

"Wow…"

Naruto smiled as he looked over the village. It was nighttime, so the village lights illuminated the town. The myriad of colors that reflected and danced below them made every light seem like a colored star twinkling below them. It was truly a breathtaking sight.

"I came here all the time when I needed to be alone. Quite the sight, huh?" Naruto smiled.

"It's beautiful." Hinata murmured softly, completely awestruck by the sight.

Naruto blinked when he felt something soft next to his cheek and a familiar weight on his shoulder. He smiled softly when he noticed it was Hinata who had laid his head against his shoulder. She showed no signs of embarrassment, so she was probably doing it unconsciously. The blonde tried moving as little as possible as he directed his attention towards the colorful sparkles coming from his village.

"_Hinata… I'm so glad I got the chance to share more moments with you like this…" _Naruto thought to himself as he fondly remembered the time he spent with Hinata in his past life.

He was content with the way things were right now, but part of him wanted to give Hinata her old memories back. But he knew that he couldn't. He wouldn't. He didn't want to burden her with memories of the past… having memories of your loved ones dying right before your eyes was painful enough for him already. He knew it was all in the past, and that everyone was alive and well in this new life, but he was still ashamed of himself for failing in the past.

"_Hinata doesn't need to know…" _Naruto thought to himself. _"Even if she doesn't remember… I'll make her happy. I'll protect her this time…"_

"Naruto-kun…?"

The blonde snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards Hinata when she called his name. The girl had moved her head off of his shoulder and blushed when she realized what she had been doing. The Hyuga heiress gave him a smile that made him blush too.

"Thank you."

"For taking you here? No problem." Naruto grinned, his cheeks changing from red to a light pink.

"No, not just that." Hinata smiled. "Just… thank you being here with me. I never once imagined that I would have the chance to be with you like this and… and you've helped me grow stronger too, I think. You were the first person to ever acknowledge me and you're always encouraging me and… and you make me feel like I can accomplish my dream…"

Naruto smirked. So he had finally gotten her to talk about that…

"What is your dream, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I… someday I hope to become head of my clan, actually." Hinata admitted, gazing down at the village wistfully. "My reasons for this are so that my father will finally acknowledge me and… and there are many things in the clan that I wish to change."

"The Bird Cage Seal being one of them, right?"

Hinata turned sharply and gave Naruto a look of startled surprise.

"How do you know about that…?"

"Neji mentioned it during a small discussion we had." Naruto lied, since he had already known about the seal when they talked. "He really hates the main branch for that seal, you know."

"Neji-niisan… I know he blames me and the main branch for his and lower branch's hardships." Hinata sighed. "I suppose that also explains why he treats me the way he does…"

"You don't deserve it." Naruto cut in shortly. "You want to help the lower branch, but all he sees is-"

"Please, don't hold it against him." Hinata interrupted him, silently pleading with Naruto. "Neji-niisan has gone through a lot, and I can't help but feel like I'm partly to blame for his suffering…"

Naruto sighed. He was again reminded of Neji's cold attitude towards Hinata during this point in time and his inability to see that his cousin only wanted to help him. Even still, Neji, along with Hiashi, were to blame for Hinata's lack of confidence in herself.

"I know that I'm not very strong and that's why Neji-niisan and father look down on me, but that is my dream. To be acknowledged as the head of the Hyuga Clan…" Hinata said quietly, wringing her hands together nervously. "But… but I don't think I can do it. I… I don't know if I have the strength to change things…"

Hinata blinked when she felt Naruto stand up. Her hand dropped from his arm as the boy stood up, puffing his chest out confidently as he pointed down at the village. The boy took a deep breath and shouted.

"I'M GOING TO BE THE HOKAGE SOMEDAY!" Naruto shouted as loud as he could, making Hinata jump. "WITH MY STRENGH, I'LL PROTECT EVERYONE WHO IS PRECIOUS TO ME!"

Hinata just stared at the boy she admired as he made this announcement. Naruto grinned down at Hinata as she just stared at him in awe.

"That's my dream." Naruto smiled. He sat back down next to her. He gazed up at the sky, thinking back to the past. "Trust me, I know I you feel. There are things I want to change too. Sometimes I'm afraid that I won't have the strength to protect anyone…"

Naruto shook his head, thinking of everyone who was supporting him. Hinata, Yuzura, Haku, Kakashi, Zabuza, Utakata, Mei, Sasuke, Sakura and the rest of his friends… they would all support him…

"…But I have precious friends who will help me grow stronger. Whenever I begin to doubt, I remind myself that I've got you and my friends backing me up." Naruto grinned at Hinata. "I know that as long as I've got you guys by my side, I'll accomplish my dreams."

"Naruto-kun…"

"Besides, I just proclaimed it in front of the village so I have to accomplish my dream now." Naruto smiled. "That's a vow I'm making here tonight."

"T-Then…"

Naruto turned and was surprised to see Hinata standing up. She had a nervous, but determined expression on her face.

"I-I will also make a vow…" Hinata said as she took a deep breath. "I… I…"

Naruto smiled. She was really starting to become more confident in herself. The blonde slowly reached up and held onto Hinata's hand, giving her an encouraging squeeze that released the words from her mouth.

"I WILL BECOME THE HEAD OF THE HYUGA CLAN!" Hinata shouted, squeezing Naruto's hand as she yelled. "I WILL GAIN ACKNOWLEDGEMENT FROM MY FATHER AND FREE THE LOWER BRANCH FROM THEIR SEAL!"

Naruto stood up, still holding onto Hinata's hand. He reached out towards the village with his free hand in a punching gesture.

"We'll accomplish our dreams." Naruto grinned before he pulled his hand back.

_This time I'll protect everyone._

"Hey, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto felt Hinata's hand slip away from his as she turned to face him. He did the same. The Hyuga heiress gave him a smile filled with such warmth and compassion that it made his hear t melt. Hinata beamed at the person she loved.

"Let's grow strong… together…" Hinata said softly as she smiled at him.

Naruto responded by slowly bringing her into his arms. Hinata stiffened in surprise, but quickly returned the hug with the same softness and warmth he did. Naruto held her tight against his chest, holding the girl he loved as close as he could.

He would succeed. He wouldn't die. It was a vow he made for himself and for the girl in his arms. The chunin exams were only a couple days away, but he was prepared. He had a plan, he had his friends… he would change things for the better.

"Together…" Naruto echoed, not sure if Hinata could hear him or not.

Together with his friends, he would change tomorrow for a better future.

* * *

A/N: There we go. Another surprisingly long chapter. This could be called filler I guess, but I think it turned out great regardless. Besides, there was no way I could fit all the stuff I wanted to in one chapter. This chapter just scratched the surface of Naruto's plans…

Again, sorry for my week of tardiness, but I have a life that keeps me from writing as much as I like. The last weeks before Christmas are a bitch to endure, but I got through most of it. And another reason for my lateness will be stated in the announcement.

I liked how this chapter turned out. And I gave all of you that NaruHina you've been asking/craving for. I'm happy I was able to incorporate Anko (I like her) into my plans and don't worry, we'll see Gaara in the next chapter. Naruto also got some moments with Yuzura (We FINALLY got a small look into her past) and Haku, which brings me to my announcement…

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** The time to determine whether or not this story will be a harem or not is here. This is an issue that's been present and unattended for some time now, but I'm finally going to address it. This story can stay NaruHina strictly, or I can give Naruto a harem. It will be a small one though, since a big one would be too hard to manage (Plus I don't like the idea of a huge one) so I've narrowed the pairings for Naruto down to three. If people want a harem, these pairings will be in the story:

Naruto X Hinata (Obviously)

Naruto X Yuzura

Naruto X FemHaku

Those are the 'for sure' pairings of the harem and I don't think I'll add anymore than that. I MIGHT add one or two more if enough people demand it, but I don't think it'll happen. But again, this is only IF I have a harem.

Review and tell me what you guys want. I might post a poll if I'm up for it, but for now just ask for what you want in a review. Do you want a harem? Want me to keep things NaruHina only? Do you want Hinata and Yuzura only? Do you want Hinata and Haku only? Tell me what you want because it will help me make my ultimate decision…

…Which should come either at the end of the chunin exams or during the chunin exams. Keep in mind that the decision is mine and mine alone in the end, but no matter what I choose, I hope you'll all continue to read this story.

And for the second part of my announcement… the other reason I updated late was because I've been working on a new story (Another Naruto fic) that I'll be posting soon. Don't worry, New Life, Second Chances will still come above all else but this will give me something else to work on. So when I post it in a week or so, give it a read and review, 'kay?

So that's the end of my announcements. In the next chapter we'll finally get on with the chunin exams. Gaara will show up, more parts of Naruto's plan will be revealed, how will he handle Orochimaru and Kabuto, and will anyone else get their memories back in this arc? We'll see. Any questions you guys have on the story, just ask me.

Anyway, I'll try to have the next chapter up by Christmas (My gift to all of you) or earlier if I get enough reviews. It the season of giving, and reviews are great presents for an author. The next chapter is gonna be quite the eventful one I hope. See you all next time.

Kiiam


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Holy crap… 1000 reviews… I actually hit 1000! You have no idea how happy this makes me! Thank you all so much for your support!

Kinda makes me feel bad for uploading this chapter so late, but as they say, shit happens. Couldn't upload as quickly as I wanted to, but this chapter is long to make up for the wait. We'll see lots of beloved old faces in this chapter like Gaara, the sand siblings, and the rest of Team Gai. Naruto's plan for how to handle the exams will also be explained, and someone else will get their memories back. I'm sure you have an idea of who it is, but you can't be sure until you read. I put a lot of effort into this one since I hit the 1000 review mark, and I really liked how it turned out. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Chunin Exams Begin**

Tomorrow was the day. The chunin exams would start tomorrow, an event that Naruto did not have very fond memories of. Many things would take place during the exams, and there were many things he had to change…

"Naruto-sama…"

"What?"

Naruto turned up from his bowl and stared at Yuzura who was gazing at the teetering tower of ramen bowls in front of her uneasily. Haku sat on the opposite side of him with an amused smile on her face. The three of them were eating at Ichiraku's, or rather Naruto was eating and Yuzura and Haku were watching.

"Do you really think this is the best way to spend the last day before the chunin exams?" Yuzura asked. "Shouldn't we be doing something more… productive?"

"Nope." Naruto answered shortly as he finished off his bowl. "Ayame-chan! Another one, please!"

Ayame sighed and placed another bowl in front of him. She glanced at the bowl tower in mild fascination.

"I think you broke your record for how much ramen you can eat in one hour." Ayame sighed. Even for Naruto this was impressive. Though she didn't know whether to be impressed or disgusted. She retreated to the back to help her father.

"I know you're worried, but Yuzura-chan is right." Haku remarked, still smiling at the blonde amusedly. "Rather than distract yourself, you could be out training for tomorrow."

Naruto sighed and glanced at Haku who gave him a knowing smile. He shifted his gaze to the fox girl on his other side to see her staring at him with a worried expression etched on her face. So they could tell how he truly felt about tomorrow despite his trying to keep an indifferent, nonchalant attitude towards things. The jinchuriki paused in his eating and lightly tapped his chopsticks against his half empty ramen bowl.

It was true, he was worried about tomorrow. He had felt confident and upbeat just days before today, but as the chunin exams drew closer his old memories about the difficulties and tragedies that took place during the exams resurfaced in his mind. For the past two days he had done nothing but reflect on the events that would take place, even during training…

...Training that had gone exceedingly well for him. Naruto was proud to say that thanks to Haku, he had learned more of a variety of jutsu. While most of them were water and wind techniques, he had picked up on a few Kakashi knew. The jonin had interrupted their sessions a few times and taught the boy a few techniques of his own. Along with that, Naruto was finally starting to get some of the sword techniques Yuzura taught him down. He was still on the basics, but he was slowly starting to get the hang of it. Hinata's chakra control training really helped him. Not only did Naruto learn how to use his chakra more efficiently, but he finally learned how to make a one-handed rasengan without the aid of a clone. His almost daily training with the rest of team seven helped strengthen him as well.

In short, Naruto was far stronger than he had been in the past during this point. Even still, he couldn't shake off his feelings of unease. He shook his head, wishing that there was some way to chase away his doubts. He had a plan, he had allies, he was well prepared…

"I am worried." Naruto admitted. He nervously tapped his chopsticks against his bowl. "There's just so much to do. So many events…"

"We've done everything we can to prepare for the first part of the exams." Yuzura assured her master, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "Kakashi-san helped us with the plans, and Anko-san has agreed to lend us her aid. We'll have someone watching out for you and your team during the second test."

"Two people." Haku smiled. "Don't worry, Anko-san and I will be there when Orochimaru shows up."

Naruto sighed and gave Haku and tired but thankful smile. Anko had signed up Haku as an assistant proctor during the exams. The mist girl was signed on to help Anko run the second test, when in reality, it was all a part of the plan Kakashi and Naruto had made to fight Orochimaru.

"Could it be that you don't have faith in us, Naruto-san?" Haku asked in mock hurt and surprise.

"Hey… don't make fun of me. This was a very traumatic time in my life." Naruto groaned miserably. He stared into his half-empty ramen bowl jadedly. "It'll be dangerous, y'know…?"

"Every mission will be dangerous." Haku said, taking on a more serious tone. "We just have to do our best to make sure things turn out for the best."

"I know, I know." Naruto nodded, feeling his irritation build up. He couldn't help himself. His nerves were getting the better of him. "It's just that there's so much to do, so many things to change, so many things that need to be taken into account… it's just so frustrating for me to have to wait like this!"

Naruto glared at his ramen bowl. Another thing that frustrated and worried him was that he hadn't seen Gaara at all. For the past few days now he had seen and interacted with a few foreign ninja who had shown up to partake in the chunin exams. He had seen ninja from Taki, Kusa, Ame, and Suna roaming around the village for the past couple of days, but he had seen no sign of Gaara or the sand siblings at all. Another thing that worried him was the lack of Oto ninja wandering around.

In order to get an advantage that would aid them when Suna and Oto attacked, Naruto had to find the Ichibi container…

"Naruto-sama…"

The jinchuriki blinked, turning towards the fox girl who had addressed him.

"I know that this feeling of uncertainty frustrates you, and knowing of the future and what may come to be further aggravates you." Yuzura said softly, trying to comfort her master. She smiled at him. "Remember what we discussed in Kirigakure's forest weeks ago? There is no way to predict the outcome of a mission just because you know what may happen, but you do have the power to change things for the better, do you not? As long as you're confident, I'm sure everything will go the way you want them to."

"And as mentioned already, we've made proper arrangements to counter Orochimaru and his plans." Haku smiled at the blonde, placing an encouraging hand on his opposite shoulder. "We will support you, Naruto-san. Shouldn't that fact alone help build up your confidence?"

"You two… thanks…" Naruto grinned, letting out a relaxed sigh as both girls smiled at him. "I guess drowning my worries in ramen isn't the way to go about things."

The blonde nodded to himself. He'd stop worrying and start focusing on what he could do for his last day before the exams. Priority number one for now was finding Gaara.

"Guess we should get going then." Naruto smiled, taking note of the large tower of ramen bowls with a bit of pride. "Just gotta pay for this stuff and finish off the rest then we can be on… our… um…"

Naruto dug around inside his pants pocket, trying to feel around for his wallet. Yuzura tilted her head curiously at his worried expression while Haku's amused look made a return.

"You forgot your wallet, didn't you?" Haku chuckled lightly.

The boy didn't respond. He just retracted his hand and stared in front of him with a blank expression. A few moments of silence passed between the trio.

"…Um… Naruto-sa-!"

"DAMMIT!" Naruto shouted, slamming his fists down on the table and causing the two girls to jump in surprise.

Unfortunately, one of his hands had come down on the edge of his ramen bowl, flipping it upwards over the distraught blonde's head and out into the crowded streets. Someone's angry outburst followed shortly after it had been launched.

"Gwah? What the hell? Is this ramen?"

"…Shit." Naruto muttered, smiling uneasily as he berated himself for letting his frazzled nerves and need to vent get the better of him. He made a move to get up but felt a rough hand on his shoulder.

"Hey punk, you think this is funny?"

Naruto's brow furrowed when the familiar voice spoke to him. The blonde turned and was greeted with a welcoming, if not humorous, sight.

Kankuro stood behind him with the ramen bowl on his head, its remaining contents decorating his head and face. Some of the liquid had smeared his face paint. Crow was wrapped up in bandages attached to his back. The puppeteer looked like he was ready to kill something.

"Sorry. Total accident and I apologize." Naruto grinned at the older teen. In truth he had never gotten along with Kankuro, but now wasn't the time to make enemies with the snarky remark he could have responded with.

"Kankuro, where did you go?"

Someone who Naruto was on much better terms with in his past life made her appearance. Temari stepped next to Kankuro, acknowledging the trio her brother was confronting with a quick glance before turning towards him. Her scold quickly turned into a fit of laughter when she noticed what was on the boy's head.

"See something funny?" Kankuro growled.

"Hilarious, actually." Temari laughed, smirking at the puppeteer. "I think the new look suits you."

Naruto chuckled at the girl's attitude. She was still as charming as ever.

"Screw off." Kankuro muttered, before turning back towards Naruto. He grabbed the front of the boy's shirt. "And you think sorry is enough for what you did?"

"Hey, save it for the exams." Naruto bit back, shoving the boy off him. He gestured to his headband. "That is what you're here for, right? In case you haven't noticed what's on my forehead, I'm a ninja too so I'll be in the exams with my team. We'll have plenty of time to chat then."

"Maybe, but just because we're not taking a quiz right now doesn't mean I can't kick your ass for dumping ramen on my head." Kankuro smirked.

The Suna ninja reached back and placed the mummified Crow on the ground next to him. Temari stepped back a little bit, not moving to stop Kankuro but interested by how the opposing ninja would take it. Naruto clicked his tongue and fingered the kunai in his pocket, debating whether or not he should retaliate or try to resolve things more peacefully with his future allies.

"I would advise against that."

Kankuro blinked when he felt small pricks of cold steel against his neck. The boy gulped and glanced to his side, staring into Haku's smiling visage as she held three senbon needles to the nerves in his neck. Even Temari looked visibly shaken by her action, more than startled by the fact she hadn't even seen the girl move.

"As assistant proctor of the second test of the chunin exams, I will forbid any participates engaging each other until the exams actually start if I can help it." Haku said as she gently pressed the needles against his neck.

"H-Hey, wait a minute. You expect me to believe another genin is a proctor for the exams?" Kankuro accused.

"Just because I'm as old as you doesn't mean you can group us together. I'll have you know that I'm a chunin." Haku countered, still smiling. "Naruto-san apologized. Why don't you save this for tomorrow when the chunin exams actually start, hm?"

Kankuro and Temari exchanged uneasy glances. They also took note that the remaining two hadn't just been watching. The one called Naruto had a kunai grasped in his hands while the girl with white hair had a sword placed in her lap. They were a little surprised by this since she was carrying such a weapon in broad daylight, and there was something more intimidating about a sword when compared to a shuriken or kunai. The Suna siblings also noticed that they had attracted a fair amount of attention due to their shenanigans.

Naruto sighed as he fiddled with the kunai in his hands. He didn't really want to resort to threats, but…

"_The weapons were already out so what the hell…" _Naruto thought sullenly as he responded to Kankuro's glare with one of his own.

Even if the situation was bad, it was nice to see Kankuro and Temari again. The question was if they were here, where was-

"What are you two doing…?"

Naruto almost shouted and jumped for joy when a familiar boy with short red hair stepped out of the crowd.

"G-Gaara…!" Temari stammered, alarmed by his appearance. He gave her an expressionless look, which didn't do much to calm her down. "W-We were just…!"

Most of the Suna nin who had been in the area had quickly stepped away from the boy when he had made his presence known, and many others followed suit when they felt the bloodlust and killing intent coming from the Ichibi container.

"Do as the assistant proctor said and stop this foolishness." Gaara ordered, glaring as his siblings. His gaze shifted to Naruto. "I'll slaughter him myself in due time…"

While Kankuro was sweating buckets because of his sociopath of a brother, he silently marveled at how the three in front of him were reacting to him. The young chunin girl had released him and would occasionally glance at Gaara. She seemed a little apprehensive, but not visibly worried or frantic like the villagers and ninja around them. The sword wielding girl didn't look scared at all. She just stared at Gaara with a somewhat curious gaze. Her reaction surprised him.

However, what surprised him most was the boy who he had tried to threaten. For some reason or another, the blonde kid had a happy grin that stretched from ear to ear and was almost bouncing in his chair. He looked almost… excited.

Both sand siblings were at a loss. Could they all not feel the killing intent that was thick in the air?

"Tch, whatever. He's not worth my time." Kankuro mumbled, turning away from the trio and trying to regain some of his dignity.

"We should get going. Baki-sensei said he wanted to talk with us. Kankuro, Gaara." Temari gestured to both of them, shooting a meaningful look at the Ichibi container.

"…What's your name?" Gaara asked Naruto slowly, ignoring his sister despite her silent pleas.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"Very well… I look forward to seeing you again." Gaara muttered as he turned away from them. "I look forward to killing someone like me…"

The people in the streets made a path for the boy as he departed with his siblings. Kankuro and Temari followed behind him nervously, hoping that he wouldn't cause any trouble. Or kill anyone.

"…So that was Gaara." Haku breathed as the villagers and ninja returned to doing their business.

"Don't let his personality fool you. He's a great friend once you get to know him." Naruto grinned.

"I'm not sure I want to." Haku said, laughing off her discomfort. "The amount of killing intent I felt from him was just… didn't you two feel anything?"

"I did, but if he was Naruto-sama's ally then there is no reason to fear him." Yuzura smiled. From Naruto's memories, she was aware of how Naruto had influenced Gaara and what a great man he had become. "Gaara-san is a very kind person."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't feel a thing." Naruto smiled.

Admittedly, he had felt a bit uneasy, but his excitement and happiness from seeing another one of his dear friends had quickly overcome his fear.

"I suppose your obliviousness has its benefits." Haku chuckled.

"…Why do all your compliments sound so insulting?" Naruto asked her testily. He shook his head and smiled. "Don't be so quick to judge Gaara, Haku. He just needs to remember, that's all."

"So you plan to give him your memories." Haku said in a hushed voice. "Are you sure that is wise?"

"Naruto-sama is well aware of the risks." Yuzura smiled. "He is assured that Gaara will make an excellent ally."

"He's actually the only one I had absolute confidence in when it came to sharing my memories with someone." Naruto spoke with certainly. "He'll help us."

"Alright then." Haku smiled at the boy's confidence. "I just hope that when he remembers he'll lose that killer edge of his. I'm not sure I'd like to be in the same room as him otherwise…"

"It'll be fine." Naruto grinned, assuring Haku of his safety. He stuck his head over the counter. "Hey, Ayame-chan! Tell your old man I'll pay later! There's something I have to do!"

The jinchuriki turned at smiled at the white haired girl beside him. Yuzura smiled back.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Yuzura replied with a nod.

"And what would you have me do?" Haku asked curiously.

"You can come with us if you want, but if not then wait at the house." Naruto advised her. "Remember the meeting we have tonight with Kakashi and Anko…"

"Then I'll let you take care of it." Haku said, waving them off as her two friends started to leave. "Be careful."

Naruto grinned and chuckled with mild excitement. He turned back and smiled at the mist girl.

"Trust me. Gaara will be the advantage that will help us during the chunin exams." Naruto smiled before departing with Yuzura to find his fellow container.

X.X.X.X.X

"So until the invasion plan begins, you three are to cause no trouble. I am I clear, _Gaara_…?"

The jinchuriki nodded slightly in acknowledgement of his sensei. Baki may have been talking to all of them, but he was warning him specifically. The boy didn't move as Kankuro and Temari nodded their heads obediently. Gaara honestly couldn't have cared less about what they told him to do, but he could restrain himself for a while.

"_Only if so I can fight those two…" _Gaara thought to himself as he remembered two interesting people he had met earlier that day.

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Gaara had heard great things about the Uchiha and had looked forward to meeting him even before coming to Konoha. He had met him during his walk with his team, giving the Sasuke a brief warning before leaving.

The other individual had surprised him. The Uzumaki kid. It wasn't just because he had the same condition as him, no, but rather it was the way he presented himself when facing a threat. Gaara had targeted Naruto, but the boy had shown no signs of discomfort even when he had directed nearly all his killing intent towards the blonde. Even then, that disturbingly confident and excited smile had never left his face. Maybe he wasn't skilled or perceptive enough to feel another's killing intent?

"…Or maybe he's just stupid." Gaara muttered before turning towards the door.

"Gaara, where are you going?" Baki asked. Kankuro and Temari wondered briefly if the demon was acting up again.

"For a walk." Gaara answered shortly. He exited the inn and shut the door behind him before his sensei or his siblings could further detain him.

The Ichibi container calmly made his way through the streets. The sun was starting to set and it was far less crowded than it had been earlier that day. Not that he was complaining. He could do without the villagers' prattle and their fearful stares. Even if he was an unfamiliar to Konoha that didn't stop everyone from avoiding him.

Gaara's eyes narrowed when he felt a familiar presence close to him.

"Well… almost everyone." The youth murmured as he stepped down an abandoned street.

Gaara scanned the area to make sure that no one was around. Sand started to pour out of the gourd on his back. The boy didn't make a move as the sand danced around him menacingly.

"Come out." Gaara demanded in an emotionless voice. "I know you're here somewhere."

"Damn, did I really make it that obvious?"

Gaara's eyes shot to a bush a few feet away that started to rustled. He recognized that voice from earlier today. Gaara grinned when his sand started jumping higher as his blood boiled, anticipating the kill that was to come…

"Alright, I'm coming out now."

The bush shook, making it appear as though someone was going to come out of it. Gaara readied himself, preparing to mutilate whoever came out of the bush with his sand.

...And then a white fox quickly jumped from the bush and sat in the center of the path. It calmly licked its paw, seeming to ignore the boy in front of it.

"…" Gaara stared at the fox, at a sudden loss for words.

He suddenly felt someone's presence behind him.

"So, how did you like fox replacement technique?" Naruto asked with a menacing grin as he stood behind Gaara.

"You're an idiot." Gaara deadpanned, clearly annoyed by Naruto's prank.

The red head turned and stared down the blonde who simply smiled in response.

"Do you have a reason for being here…?" Gaara asked emotionlessly.

"I was looking for you, actually." Naruto grinned. "I thought we could talk. As fellow jinchuriki, I thought was could get along."

Gaara arched an eyebrow at him in mild surprise.

"So you know of the beast inside…" Gaara muttered, glaring at the boy. "You're not as stupid as I thought…"

"Ichibi no Shukaku if I'm not mistaken." Naruto said as he pointed at Gaara. "One tail. I have the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed inside me."

"Nine tails…" Gaara said darkly, surprised that he had met the jinchuriki of the strongest tailed beast. Even more sand started to pour out of the gourd on his back.

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto asked tentatively as a smile slowly made its way onto Gaara's features. "You've got this crazy look in your eye…"

"I'm excited." Gaara grinned manically. Naruto could feel his bloodlust. "You're strong. As another jinchuriki you must be. I want to kill you now. I HAVE to kill you now…!"

"And what would that solve?" Naruto asked, arching an eyebrow at his companion. "We're the same. I could tell people are afraid of you because of the beast. I'm in the same boat. We were both treated harshly because we are jinchuriki, you know. We should be able to understand each other, so what's the point of fighting?"

"It is because we are the same that we have to fight! Why I HAVE to kill you!" Gaara replied, laughing maniacally as the beast inside him encouraged him to slaughter the boy in front of him. "Killing makes me stronger…! Defeating the powerful justifies my existence…! Slaughtering my enemies because I…!"

"See, now that's the difference between you and me." Naruto pointed out, interrupting the boy. "You live and fight because you think your hatred and anger makes you who you are. I fight to protect those precious to me. I fight for the people who love me."

"And you think that makes you strong? You think you'll be able to protect them?" Gaara laughed. His sand flew and jumped around him, reacting to his emotions.

"…Not without your help."

Gaara stopped. His sand settled. The response had surprised him. The Ichibi container stared at the Kyuubi container.

"…What?" Gaara asked, clearly confused.

"I failed Gaara. _We _failed." Naruto sighed, remembering events from the past. "We wanted to protect the people close to us, but we couldn't. We couldn't beat Madara."

"I… you… what are you talking about?" Gaara demanded, trying to make sense of what Naruto was saying.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized, surprising Gaara even more. "You put your faith in me and I failed you. I told you that you could count on me but you died protecting me and… and then I was killed by the man I promised you I'd defeat. I'm sorry, Gaara… I'm truly sorry…"

"Uzumaki…" Gaara wondered, his eyes wide. "What are you…?"

"But I promise you, things will be different this time." Naruto said, stepping towards the red head with a determined spark in his eyes. "Yuzura!"

Before Gaara could react, a new voice resounded in his ears.

"Yes, Naruto-sama."

The Ichibi container whirled around and was shocked to find a girl with white hair stood where the fox had been just a moment ago. He would have questioned her sudden appearance and why she had fox ears on her head, but the girl suddenly dashed forward and placed two of her fingers on his forehead. She had moved to quick for his sand to block or push her away. Gaara blinked when Naruto appeared next to her and she placed two digits on his forehead with her other hand.

"Remember your past life, Gaara-san…"

And just like that, the memories flashed in the jinchuriki's head just like Kakashi, Zabuza and Utakata before him. He remembered everything from when he met Naruto, to fighting his fellow jinchuriki, to becoming Kazekage, to his first death, to when he was revived, to his battle against Madara's army, and then it ended with his second death.

Naruto watched Gaara silently. The boy just stood there with his mouth hanging open slightly as the memories flashed in his mind. The Ichibi container's eyes regained their focus. He turned his head towards Naruto as Yuzura stepped away from him.

"How's it going?" Naruto grinned, offering the boy some sort of greeting.

Gaara just stared at him. And then slowly… a smile formed on the red head's lips.

"Naruto…"

The blonde clasped his fellow jinchuriki on the shoulder and gave him his trademark grin.

"It's good to see you again, Gaara." Naruto said warmly as he smiled at his friend.

"All of this is… how did you…?" Gaara said in amazement. He gestured to himself wildy. "How am I… how are we still alive?"

"Feels weird, huh?" Naruto grinned, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulder. "To be brought back to life again. Though, this would be your second time, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose it would." Gaara admitted with a small smile. He gave Naruto a questioning look. "Still, I believe an explanation is in order."

"Yeah, yeah. I heard the same from Kakashi and Zabuza." Naruto laughed, waving his friend off.

"Kakashi-san is alive too…?" Gaara asked in astonishment.

"Everyone's alive. We're back at the beginning, Gaara. We've been given a second chance." Naruto said gleefully, ecstatic that he had yet another companion who could help him fight against Madara. Another close friend who was alive and well. "I'll answer all your questions. We've got time."

"Good." Gaara nodded. He glanced behind him when he heard soft footsteps following them. "And another thing…"

"Yeah?"

"Who is she?" Gaara asked curiously, pointing to the smiling girl behind him with fox ears on her head.

Naruto just laughed and led Gaara through the street and towards his house. They had some time before the meeting. He'd tell him everything.

X.X.X.X.X

"We there yet?" Anko asked in annoyance.

"Yes, actually." Kakashi smiled under his mask as they arrived at Naruto's house.

It was late at night already. Kakashi and Naruto had made arrangements for a meeting at the jinchuriki's apartment to discuss the chunin exams. Anko overlooked the complex with a lazy eye.

"Looks like shit." Anko said bluntly, earning a chuckle from the copy nin. She glanced down when she noticed the myriad of colors sprouting out of a small flower patch in front. "Your student likes to garden?"

"His friend does." Kakashi replied as they made their way up the stairs to Naruto's room. "Let's not keep them waiting."

Kakashi opened the door and stepped inside the apartment with Anko following after him. He was greeted by the four people sitting inside the room.

"Impeccable timing as always." Haku chuckled mockingly as Kakashi and Anko entered the building. "Naruto-san wasn't joking when he told me you arrived late to everything, Kakashi-san."

"Hey, hey. Don't go around ruining my reputation." Kakashi smiled at Naruto under his mask. The blonde chuckled in response. "I have a perfectly good reason for being late."

"And I'm sure we'd love to hear all about it later." Naruto grinned. "Glad you guys could make it though."

"Of course." Kakashi chuckled. He nodded to the red head sitting beside Yuzura. "Gaara. It's good to see you."

"Kakashi-san." Gaara gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. "Naruto told me you were a part of this too…"

"Hey, Kakashi! What's with all the kids?" Anko said incredulously, taking note of the group of teens assembled before her. "Aren't there any other adults in on this plan?"

"Am I not good enough for you?" Kakashi asked wryly. Anko ignored his comment and gestured to the kids in front of them.

"I can understand why you don't want to tell the hokage, but you don't honestly expect me to believe these children can fight Orochimaru?" Anko said, narrowing her eyes at Kakashi. "My old sensei is no pushover…"

"And neither are they." Kakashi countered, overlooking each of them. "Every one of them is extremely talented. Don't make the mistake of underestimating them, Anko."

"Hm… if you say so." Anko said slowly, the surprising intensity in Kakashi's voice silencing her protests. "I do have a question though. Why did you bring the Suna kid with you?" Anko's gaze rested on Gaara. "This is Konoha's problem, right? Why does a foreign ninja have to get involved?"

"Because there's more to this than we had originally thought." Kakashi said, remembering Suna's betrayal in the past and how it had caught Konoha completely by surprise. "Orochimaru isn't the only thing we need to worry about."

"I have information that will drastically change your plans, I'm sure." Gaara added, gaining everyone's attention. "What Orochimaru plans to do will affect my village as well."

"How so?"

Gaara leaned forward, narrowing his eyes at the female jonin.

"Suna is working with Orochimaru and are planning to invade Konoha."

For the next hour or so Gaara, Naruto, and Kakashi helped explain everything to Anko concerning Orochimaru's plans and Suna's involvement. Haku and Yuzura would add an occasional comment, but otherwise remained silent. After everything was said and done, Anko sat down with a serious expression on her face.

"I see… so Sensei runs Otogakure, huh?" Anko murmured. "I thought that they were just a new village that popped up… but I guess there was more to it than that."

"I can't imagine him having that many men here, but the threat that needs to be addressed is Suna." Kakashi remarked. "There are more Suna ninja here attending the exams than there are Oto ninja."

"And Gaara's people are sure to be more skilled than the rabble Orochimaru's gathered up." Naruto stated with confidence, remembering how Gaara and his siblings had helped his friends against the Sanin's Sound Four. Naruto frowned at his words.

...Although that fact wasn't necessarily a good thing with the position they were in.

"…But that's what's bothering me." Anko said, giving Gaara a suspicious look. "You're a Suna ninja, aren't you? Why would you share this information with ninja of the village you're going to invade?"

"…Just because I'm from Suna doesn't mean I condone its actions. It was my foolish father's idea anyway." Gaara responded.

Of course, that man was probably dead now courtesy of Orochimaru.

"So you would willingly betray your own village then?" Anko asked again, frowning at the boy.

She was grateful that the boy had decided to share such valuable intel and give them fair warning, but it all seemed to good to be true. Plus, she just couldn't stand the thought of someone betraying their village even if they were benefiting from Gaara's information. Betrayal reminded her too much of her sensei…

"Hey, don't treat Gaara like that!" Naruto asserted as he glared at Anko, ready to defend his friend. "Can't you just-!"

"Naruto." Gaara interrupted him. He gave Naruto a small smile when the blonde gave him an unsure glance. "I appreciate you sticking up for me, but I can speak for myself.

"…Alright. Sorry." Naruto nodded to the boy's polite request and sat back down. The Kyuubi jinchuriki smiled to himself.

It was good to have the nice Gaara back…

"I am doing what I feel is best for my village." Gaara said, turning his attention towards Anko. His emotionless mask returned to his face, conveying his serious feelings. "Orochimaru is not someone who can be trusted. The power and promises he gives will only lead to one's own corruption. I will not let my village or its people suffer because of that man."

Gaara shot Naruto a sympathetic look as he said this. Naruto smiled a bit in return and looked to the floor with glazed eyes. It was because of Orochimaru that his best friend had gone astray in his past life. The man was to blame for Sasuke's corruption.

_It'll be different this time…_

Naruto thought fiercely as he clenched his fists together. He'd save Sasuke this time.

"Since you and I are complete strangers I can't expect you to trust me, but…" Gaara continued. "You have my word I will not betray you. If my word isn't enough, then know that I would never betray a friend."

"Thanks pal." Naruto grinned, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders in a headlock. "I knew I could count on you!"

"…I still owe you, after all." Gaara replied, allowing a small grin to come to his features.

Kakashi watched the two, smiling underneath his mask. Haku and Yuzura also regarded the duo with happy expressions. Naruto and Gaara were both the same, and it was good to see that giving Gaara his memories had turned out so well. The Ichibi container was just as kind as his past self.

"…_He'll become Kazekage again for sure." _Kakashi thought to himself as he stared at the red head.

"…Hm, alright then." Anko said, grinning at the people in front of her. "The kid seems sincere, so I'll trust him for now."

"Thank you." Gaara said, nodding towards the woman gratefully.

"Don't worry about it, brat." Anko laughed, waving him off. She leaned forward eagerly. "So what's the plan?"

Everyone's attention went to Naruto who had just let go of Gaara. The boy cleared his throat and his expression went from carefree to serious.

"We've made the necessary preparations, so all we need to do is make sure Orochimaru's plans don't go the way he wants them to." Naruto said, giving each of his companions a stern look. "Gaara has already said the invasion won't happen until the end of the exams, so for now we have to keep Orochimaru away from his target."

"Sasuke." Kakashi said quietly as a few choice memories flashed in his mind.

"Exactly." Naruto nodded. He turned towards Anko and Haku. "You two will keep an eye on us during the exams."

"I can't exactly trail you during the exams. How do you expect me to keep an eye on you?" Anko asked, crossing her arms.

"There was a reason Naruto-san had me sign up as your assistant." Haku said, smiling at the jonin. "You see, I have an ability that allows me to transfer to different places at will."

"Really?"

"My ice mirrors." Haku smiled. "All we have to do is place them throughout the forest. When we see Orochimaru we'll attack. Simple as that."

"I see…" Anko nodded. Her eyes narrowed. "Although, he probably knows that he can't just waltz into the exams. He's going to be in disguise."

"Which is why you'll have to wait until he attacks us during the second exam." Naruto stated nervously. "Be sure to get there as soon as you can."

"Don't worry, we'll be there. Promise." Haku smiled at him reassuringly. Naruto smiled back in thanks.

"And the invasion? What do we do about Suna?" Anko asked.

"If we can kill Orochimaru in the second exams, I don't think his men or Suna will be confident enough to attack Konoha." Naruto replied, narrowing his eyes. "It would be killing two birds with one stone…"

It was something he really hoped for.

"And if not?" Anko asked, leaning back a bit. She closed her eyes. "Part of me seriously doubts that sensei will be killed so easily…"

"Suna won't move unless I do first." Gaara interjected, surprising Anko with his statement. "I'm their triumph card. I am the reason why my father was confident enough to join forces with Orochimaru to attack Konoha."

"Huh? What makes you so special?" Anko muttered in confusion.

"Anko… Naruto and Gaara are the same." Kakashi told the woman slowly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anko demanded, rounding on the copy nin.

"They have the same _condition._" Kakashi said, giving her a meaningful look.

Anko glared at him for a bit before her eyes widened in realization. She turned towards the two boys and pointed at Gaara. There was only one explanation for why the village was so confident in a child.

"You mean you're a…?"

"Yes…" Gaara nodded.

"And you know about the…?" Anko asked, pointing at Naruto.

"…Yeah." Naruto smiled sheepishly at her.

Anko just stood there in silence, understanding why the boys got along so well. She smiled and turned towards Gaara, scratching her cheek sheepishly.

"Well, shit… I'm sure glad you're on our side then." Anko chuckled lightly.

"…So am I." Gaara replied.

Anko sighed and stood up. She gave Naruto and Kakashi a half-lidded look.

"So then I suppose we just wait until tomorrow then." Anko said quietly as she gazed up at the ceiling. "After so many years… I'll finally see sensei again…"

"Nervous?" Kakashi asked.

"Excited, actually." Anko grinned. Her eyes had a dangerous glint. "I'll finally get back at that bastard…"

"_I will too." _Naruto thought to himself as she said that. He smiled at the woman. "Thanks for agreeing to help us, Anko."

"Ha. I should be thanking you and Kakashi for including me." Anko grinned as she made her way towards the door. "I'll help you guys out with whatever you need. I say its fair payback for giving me the chance to get a crack at my old sensei."

"Even still, I really appreciate your helping us." Naruto grinned.

"It means a lot." Kakashi added, nodding at the woman.

"Meh, whatever." Anko chuckled. "I'll just be excusing myself then. I hope everything goes well tomorrow."

"So do I." Naruto mumbled quietly.

Anko left the apartment, leaving the remaining five to talk amongst themselves. After she had gone, those who were aware of the bigger picture had time to talk. Kakashi smiled at Gaara.

"I was confident that if anyone was willing to help Naruto it would be you, Gaara." Kakashi smiled in approval. "Thank you."

"I should be thanking the two of you." Gaara responded, nodding at Naruto and Kakashi. "Both of you had done so much for me in the past, it is only natural that I would help you with your endeavors. Plus, Naruto could have chosen not to give me back my memories. I am grateful you trusted me enough to do so."

"I knew you'd have my back!" Naruto grinned at Gaara. "You were one of the few people I can trust with my life."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me."

"Yeah. Sorry about… well, everything that happened, I guess." Naruto sighed, remembering events from the past again. "I failed to stop Madara…"

"Stop."

Naruto stopped when Gaara ordered it. The boy's expression was sad.

"If anything, I should be apologizing to you, Naruto…"

Naruto blinked in confusion. Before he could ask, Gaara interrupted him.

"I was the commander of our united ninja forces. In the beginning, things had gone so well, but I couldn't predict what was to come…" Gaara said remorsefully. "Kabuto tricked me. Our forces crumbled thanks to me, and only after you arrived did the battle stabilize. We lost many lives that day, and if you and Bee hadn't arrived to help we would have lost many more. I wasn't strong enough to win the battle for you, and even during the final battle against Madara I was unable to help you. I was killed… and I wasn't able to help you when the time came. I'm so-!"

"Don't finish that sentence." Naruto interrupted him. Gaara blinked when Naruto offered him a kind smile. "It wasn't your fault. We had no way of knowing that the Raikage would betray us or about Kabuto's plan to use our dead loved ones against us."

"Even still…" Gaara protested.

"Gaara, we… we both made mistakes in the past. Let's use this new one my parents gave us to make things right, okay?" Naruto grinned at him. "We'll get stronger working together this time."

The auburn haired boy was quiet before nodding in agreement. He offered Naruto a small smile.

"You're right." Gaara nodded. "We'll be prepared this time. And I'm glad Utakata and the Mizukage were so willing to help you."

"So you told him of our plans then?" Kakashi questioned, turning towards Naruto.

"Naruto-sama and I have already explained everything Gaara-san needs to know. We have explained to him everything that has happened up to this point." Yuzura answered, smiling at the copy nin.

"Your plans for the future are sound, but things are susceptible to change or turn against our favor. I hope you keep that in mind." Gaara warned Naruto.

"I know, I know." Naruto sighed. "But that doesn't mean we can't be optimistic about it."

"Hmph. We'll see how things turn out tomorrow…" Gaara said, thinking of tomorrow's exams and what Naruto told him and what the group had kept from Anko. They didn't tell her all of their plans. "…I'll be ready. I won't let you down."

"I'm counting on it." Naruto grinned. "Even if this fails, we've still got another chance during the finals. We'll get both of them… Orochimaru _and _Kabuto…"

The group all nodded resolutely, determined to succeed during the exams tomorrow. Kakashi let out a small yawn as he got up.

"I think it's time to turn in for the night." Kakashi smiled. "You four should get some rest as well. It's a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto grinned.

The copy nin gave the group of teens a lazy wave before going out the door.

"…I suppose I should get going as well." Gaara said as he got up.

"Hey, why don't you sleep over?" Naruto offered, smiling at the boy. "No offense, but it's not like you're team would go looking for you any time soon."

"None taken." Gaara said, knowing that everyone from Suna was petrified of him. He'd change that soon enough. "But I'll have to… ugh…"

Gaara clutched his head and sank to the floor. Naruto immediately rushed to his side and helped him up.

"Gaara-san, what's wrong?" Haku inquired, grabbing his other side and helping Naruto hoist him up.

"Ah… it's the Ichibi…" Gaara groaned, making Naruto's eyes widen. "He's quite… distraught about future events and is giving me quite the headache. I don't think I'll be getting any sleep tonight… though that's a given when being the host of that stupid raccoon…"

Naruto gave Gaara a sympathetic look before a light went off in his head. He smiled and gestured to his dresser.

"Hey, Yuzura! Grab the Forbidden Arts Scroll, will you?"

Gaara steadied himself as Naruto and Haku let go of him. Yuzura opened the dresser and handed the scroll over to her master who quickly scanned its contents until he came across a particular seal. He smiled and showed it to Gaara.

The boy's eyes widened when Naruto presented it to him.

"This is…!"

"It'll stabilize your seal and keep that tanuki from bothering you." Naruto grinned, pointing to the seal. "It might take a while to make, but if you want me to I could always…"

"Thank you."

Naruto grinned happily when Gaara gave him a genuine smile.

"If it isn't too much trouble… I'd appreciate it." Gaara smiled. "Thank you, Naruto."

"I'll try to have it done before the finals start." Naruto grinned. Yuzura and Haku also gave the Ichibi container warm smiles. "What are friends for, right?"

Gaara just smiled at him. He was extremely lucky to have such a great person as his friend. Thanks to Naruto, he may finally get to sleep in a few nights. He'd do his best not to let his fellow jinchuriki down a second time.

And Naruto would make sure to do the same for Gaara.

X.X.X.X.X

"So… are you all ready?"

Kakashi addressed his three students, smiling at them underneath his mask. He had escorted them to the building where they would be taking the exams. The genin in front of him smiled and nodded confidently.

"We'll do our best, sensei!" Sakura smiled at their teacher.

"We'll smoke the competition." Naruto grinned confidently. "Those other genin won't stand a chance!"

"We'll win." Sasuke added, flashing the jonin his trademark smirk.

Kakashi nodded at all of them. They had all improved vastly compared to how they were in the past. Because of his knowledge of the past, Kakashi was able to correct his mistakes. He was finally able to become a good sensei who looked out for each of his precious students.

"…_Just like Minato-sensei." _Kakashi thought fondly.

Kakashi surprised all of them when he embraced his students. The copy nin chuckled at their individual reactions. Naruto and Sakura were hugging him back with gleeful expressions while Sasuke was trying his best to hide his happy expression with an annoyed one. He made it seem like he wanted to get away, but made no real effort to do so.

"I'm proud of you three." Kakashi smiled, releasing all of them. "Good luck in the exams."

His students nodded and entered the building. Naruto was hit with a wave of nostalgia as he and his teammates walked through the hallway.

"_Even if terrible things did happen during the exams, I was still pretty excited about entering them." _Naruto thought with a grin as he remembered how things had been in the past.

He'd admit, he still felt excited despite his knowledge of the future. Maybe he'd actually end up becoming a chunin this time…?

"Ha! What a loser!"

"Seriously, why is someone like you in the exams?"

Naruto noticed with raised eyebrows that many ninja were crowded around the entrance to get into the exam room where they would take the first test. The blonde suddenly remembered this scene. He smiled excitedly as pushed his way through the crowd, Sakura and Sasuke following after him quickly.

When they reached the front of the crowd, Naruto noticed two boys were beating up some kid in a green jumpsuit while a girl wearing a pink Chinese vest stood away with a worried expression on her face.

"Lee and Tenten." Naruto said softly, smiling happily at the two of them. He also noticed Neji standing off to the side a bit, leaning against the wall.

"Tch. What a joke." The boy with spiky hair said as he punched Lee. The boy fell backwards and was helped up by Tenten.

"I can't imagine the rest being any better than this kid." The other one with longer hair said. He turned his attention to the mass of genin around them. "You all should just go home now."

"Kotetsu and Izumo." Naruto mumbled to himself, recognizing the two even though they were disguised.

They were friends of Asuma and Shikamaru in the future if he remembered correctly. Weren't they also usually the ones that guarded the Konoha gates?

"Hey, drop the genjutsu."

Naruto blinked when he noticed Sasuke had stepped forward. The Uchiha was glaring at the two boys who gave him lazy looks. The one with spiky hair snickered as he took notice of the boy's active sharingan.

"So, you figured it out, huh?" Kotetsu chuckled.

"I'm glad at least one of you figured it out…" Izumo smirked, dropping the jutsu so that the room number changed back to normal.

"Hey! That's the room we're supposed to go in!"

"They told us it was the wrong room!"

"They tricked us!"

Naruto ignored the outbursts of the other genin and walked over to Tenten who was lightly scolding a roughed up Rock Lee who kept on insisting he was fine. The two turned their attention towards the blonde as he approached them with a smile.

"Yo, Bushy Brow, you okay?" Naruto asked the two of them.

"Ah… yes, I am quite alright." Lee replied, frowning a bit at the nickname.

Naruto chuckled a bit as he smiled at his old friend. He'd get used to it eventually.

"Um, who are you?" Tenten asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, right, I'm Naruto Uzumaki from team seven." Naruto grinned. He had to make good impressions now, so he figured it was fine to put his knowledge of his old friends to use. "You're Tenten, right?"

"Eh? How did you know?" The girl asked, surprised that a complete stranger knew her.

"I had heard that you were the best female shinobi in the year before me." Naruto grinned. "You were really good with tools and weapons apparently. Can you use a sword?"

"It's not my preferred weapon, but yes, I know the basics." Tenten nodded.

"That's so cool!" Naruto grinned at her in excitement. "I'm actually trying to learn how to use a sword right now. Maybe you could give me some tips? If you're the expert I heard of then you'll be a great teacher."

"Oh? Ah… ehehehe." Tenten stuck her tongue out as she smiled embarrassedly at Naruto. "I still got a lot to learn and I don't think I'm an expert, but it's flattering to hear someone say so. I could spare the time to teach you a few tricks, I guess."

"I'll hold you to that then." Naruto grinned. He turned towards Lee. "So, what's you're name?"

"Eh? You've heard of Tenten, but not me? How is that possible?" The boy asked questioningly. He was bashed over the head by his female teammate.

"Don't say such hurtful things." Tenten smiled, still giddy at Naruto's high opinion of her. "People will hear many things about me. Just remember how my legend started, Lee…"

"S-Sorry." Lee quickly stammered out an apology before saluting Naruto. "I am Konoha's shining fighter, Rock Lee! It is a pleasure to meet you, Naruto-san!"

"Likewise, Bushy Brow." Naruto grinned.

Naruto sighed when Lee looked a little more than annoyed by that. He was already on Tenten's good side, but how could he get on Lee's? Stop calling him by his nickname, maybe…?

"No. Unacceptable." Naruto mumbled to himself, earning confused from Lee and Tenten.

Naruto grimaced when an idea came to him. It would no doubt put him in Lee's good graces, but he didn't know if he could bring himself to do it. It was such a terrible thing to do. Could he really go through with such a thing?

"_It's for the future." _Naruto thought resolutely. He had to form strong bonds with his friends early on.

Naruto faced Lee and took a deep breath.

"I like your jumpsuit."

Tenten's jaw dropped. From his position, Neji made a choking noise. Lee stood stock still, gasping lightly at Naruto's words. The blonde shuddered a bit after he finished his sentence.

"_Ugh… I feel sick…" _Naruto winced in his mind.

Naruto blinked when he suddenly felt someone grasp his hands. The boy's eyebrow twitched when he was met with Lee's crying face. Tears of joy were streaming down from his eyes.

"Naruto-kun… not once has anyone ever said such a thing to me…!" Lee cried passionately. "It fills me with more joy than I can even begin to describe…!"

"Why did you change the honorific?" Naruto asked tentatively.

"Naruto-kun! I will consider you my closest friend and rival from this day forth…!" Lee wept. "No! You shall be my brother and rival…!"

"Uh… cool."

"Let us spend our youthful days together as passionately as we can from this day forward…!" Lee cried, suddenly embracing the boy much to Naruto and Tenten's surprise and disgust. "My friend…! Naruto-kun…!"

"Gross, man!" Naruto shouted, shoving the boy off of him. "If you want to be friends that's fine, but don't ask for anything more than that!"

He had made a mistake. A terrible mistake. Naruto knew that now.

"What are you doing over here?"

Naruto and Team Gai turned around to see Sasuke and Sakura staring at their blonde teammate with mixed expressions on their faces.

"Hey, Naruto… what were you and that kid with the Bushy Brows doing just now…?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Never mind that." Naruto cut in shortly, disgusted with himself. He glanced towards the door where the genin were making their way inside. "What happened to those two by the door?"

"They left. They were a lot stronger than they let on." Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes a bit. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. They're gone so we should get going too."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded and followed after his teammates.

"Hold it!"

Team seven blinked when Lee suddenly jumped in front of them and pointed a menacing finger in Sasuke's direction.

"Are you the one called Uchiha Sasuke?" Lee inquired.

"…That's me." Sasuke answered unsurely as Lee struck an awkward pose. He glanced towards Tenten and Neji before turning to Naruto. "Dobe, are these your friends?"

"Yeah." Naruto answered, smiling at Lee and Tenten who smiled back. Neji remained indifferent. He gestured to Team Gai. "Care to introduce yourselves."

"Name's Tenten." The female of the team answered, smiling at Team Seven. "The goofy guy over there is Lee, and the quiet one behind me is Neji."

"Pleased to meet you." Sakura smiled, ignoring Lee's whines about Tenten not introducing him properly. "I'm Sakuro Haruno. Sasuke-kun, are you going to introduce yourself too?"

Sakura blinked when she noticed the Uchiha's attention was on the boy leaning against the wall.

"A Hyuga." Sasuke murmured to himself, glaring a little at the prodigy. Neji glared back at him with a small smirk.

Naruto groaned. The old Neji had also liked to look down on Sasuke because he felt the Hyuga's eyes were superior. He really hoped that he'd get the chance to knock some sense into the Hyuga boy sometime soon…

"The Uchiha. I've heard many things about you." Neji said, staring at the black haired boy. "You won't disappoint me during the exams, will you?"

"Of course not…" Sasuke replied, still glaring at the boy.

"Um… excuse me?"

Everyone turned back towards Lee when he asked for their attention. The boy immediately struck another pose when everyone was looking at him. He pointed at Sasuke again.

"I, Rock Lee, have chosen you, Sasuke Uchiha, to be my rival!" Lee declared. "I challenge you to a battle!"

"…Hmph. You think you can win?" Sasuke asked, smirking confidently at the boy. "You're a fool…"

"So you accept then?" Lee asked, giving the boy a serious look.

"We've got time to kill, right?" Sasuke asked his teammates who didn't respond. He turned back towards Lee. "I don't mind entertaining you for a bit."

"Good!" Lee shouted, making both teams wince at the volume of his voice. "And if I win…"

He glanced at Sakura with pink cheeks, making the girl arch an eyebrow at him.

"…What?" Sakura asked.

"The beautiful Sakura-chan has to go on a date with me!"

"HELL NO!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked on with sympathetic expressions as Sakura proceeded to beat the exuberant ninja to a bloody pulp. Both were aware of the girl's strength and wrath, and while personally Naruto thought Sakura had loosened up a bit more, as had Sasuke, there was no way Lee could ask her out without being hit.

"W-Well, we'll just have a match ourselves. The winner is the winner and the loser, the loser." Lee said after Sakura had finished beating him. His right eye and cheek looked swollen. "But not here. I know of a perfect location for which we may do battle."

"Lead the way." Sasuke smirked as he and Sakura followed Lee down the hallway. Tenten, Neji, and Naruto all looked after them.

"Oh brother…" Tenten sighed before running after them. She didn't want Lee to get into trouble.

Naruto smiled and turned towards Neji who regarded him with a cold stare. They were the only remaining genin still in the hallway.

"We didn't get to talk much, did we?" Naruto offered, still smiling. "I don't think we've seen each other since that night in front of the Hyuga compound a few months back."

"I didn't want to see you."

"So cold…"

Neji just glared at Naruto, who continued to grin. Truth was, Naruto was having a hard time being polite to Neji when he acted like such an ass. Still, it would be nice if he could befriend Neji before the chunin exam finals.

"I heard from Hinata-sama that you asked her to train you." Neji said abruptly.

"Yeah, I did." Naruto replied. "What of it?"

Naruto frowned when Neji started chuckling to himself.

"I don't see why you would do something so foolish." Neji chuckled, shaking his head. "What could Hinata-sama possibly teach you?"

"I needed help with chakra control and you Hyugas are good at that. I wanted her to help me." Naruto replied coolly.

"Is that the only reason?"

"She's my friend and I wanted to find a way to spend time together with her." Naruto said. He smiled as he thought of the Hyuga heiress. "Both of us have come a long way by training together. She's very talented."

"Ha."

Naruto glared at Neji.

"Hinata-sama has always been a weakling." Neji said coldly, glaring at the blonde. "From the moment she was born her fate was to be a weakling, just how I was destined to be subjected to the limitations of those in the lower branch family of the Hyuga Clan. No matter how much she trains, she will always remain a weakling. That is her destiny. That is a fate she cannot chance."

"…Is that what you think." Naruto growled, angry at all this "destiny" and "fate" talk Neji was spouting. It's not like he didn't expect it, but Neji's words had a different effect than they had in the past…

…Naruto felt like this fate and destiny philosophy was not only an insult to Hinata, but to himself as well. For someone who had been given a chance to do things over, having Neji tell him that fate was already decided was like saying he couldn't change the future. If fate couldn't be changed, then Madara would definitely win again…

…But Naruto knew that wasn't true. Fate could be changed.

"You're wrong." Naruto said fiercely, surprising Neji with the intensity his voice had. "I know from experience that fate can be changed. I've already made lots of changes to my 'destiny', so don't say that things can't be changed."

"What is this nonsense?" Neji said, glaring at Naruto. "You are the same. A weakling. You and Hinata will remain that way for the rest of your lives."

"Even if you know she's been training with me you obviously don't know how much she's progressed." Naruto growled. "She's gotten strong."

"Doubtful." Neji smirked. "Hinata-sama is too soft and kind to be a ninja. She cannot change her fate."

"Won't you be surprised when she proves you wrong…" Naruto muttered.

"…And she even wants to become head of the clan one day. What a joke."

Naruto stiffened and clenched his fists.

"What a stupid delusion. It is a dream that a weakling like her will never accomplish."

Neji's eyes widened when Naruto grabbed his collar. Neji's Byakugan flared as he glared at Naruto. The blonde glared right back.

"Hey, why don't we have match right now?" Naruto challenged. "Let's see if I'm as weak as you say I am. I'll show you just how deluded you are, Neji."

"Hmph. Foolishness." Neji smirked as he grasped Naruto's wrist.

"Er… am I interrupting something?"

Both boys turned to see Tenten standing there with an uncomfortable expression. Naruto let go of Neji while he gave his teammate an inquiring look.

"Tenten? What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"The fight is getting a little more intense than I thought." Tenten sighed. "I figured you would be the only one who'd be able to calm Lee down."

"That idiot…" Neji sighed. "Let's get moving before he does something stupid."

Neji glared at Naruto who glared right back.

"We'll finish this later… Uzumaki."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

Both of them were led down the hallway to an open room. Naruto remembered this scene. Lee stood on one side of the room looking serious, yet confident. Sasuke was on the opposite end, worn out and tired. Naruto, Tenten, and Neji stepped next to Sakura who was watching the fight with a worried expression on her face.

"How's Sasuke-teme holding up?" Naruto asked his teammate even though he already knew the answer.

"He hasn't even gotten one hit in." Sakura said in astonishment. "That Lee guy is really fast. And since he uses Taijutsu only the sharingan is useless."

"Well, it's not like his eyes can save him from everything." Naruto commented as Lee kicked Sasuke up in the air. "Ouch."

"Hey, hold on, Lee's not going to…!" Tenten gasped when she realized what technique he was planning to use.

"That idiot…" Neji glared as he moved to intercept the two ninja who were in the air.

Naruto frowned as Neji moved into action. Even if Sasuke had improved, he still couldn't beat Lee with his speed yet. He made a move to help Neji stop Lee.

"NOT YET!"

Sasuke's determined cry stopped Naruto in his tracks. He glanced upwards to see Sasuke run through a series of hand seals for one of his fire jutsu techniques.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Sasuke unleashed a giant fireball from his mouth up towards the ceiling. Lee thought this was foolish since Sasuke wouldn't be able to hit him with the attack while facing upwards, but that wasn't the intent. The blast propelled Sasuke backwards with enough force to crash into Lee, who had been directly under him. Both fell down to the floor, Lee landing on the hard wood floor while Sasuke used his body as a cushion. The Uchiha immediately got away before Lee had time to recover. Naruto smiled.

"Resourceful guy…" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke had found a way to stop Lee's technique. That was something that hadn't happened before.

"Guh…! Good move, but I'm not done yet!" Lee announced as he slowly got back up. He raised his fists. "This battle is just getting started."

"NO! THIS IS WHERE THE BATTLE ENDS!"

Team Seven and Team Gai blinked when a voice resounded within the room. Naruto, Tenten, and Neji paled when the recognized the voice.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Might Gai flew in and delivered a hard kick to Lee's face, sending him flying across the room. While everyone else in the room was stunned at the man's action and entry, Naruto just chuckled at the jumpsuit wearing sensei.

"Is it weird that I missed this too…?" Naruto asked himself.

"LEE!" Gai boomed. "What technique were you going to use just now? Didn't I tell you that technique was FORBIDDEN?"

"I-I'm sorry, Gai-sensei! It's just…" Lee stammered, trying to come up with an excuse. He turned towards his teammates. "Tenten? Neji?"

"It's all his fault." Neji answered bluntly.

"He started it." Tenten nodded.

"S-So cruel…"

Ignoring Team Gai's shenanigans for the time being, Naruto made his way over to Sasuke. Sakura was already healing the wounds Lee had inflicted on him. Naruto grinned at his friend.

"Pretty clever move." Naruto commented, making the Uchiha turn towards him. "You stopped his technique by repelling it with your own in a way."

"I still would have lost." Sasuke stated, turning his head away. "If it had gone longer, I would have lost. How is he someone like that so strong…?"

"Looks at his hands." Naruto said, smiling at his old friend at they watched him rewrap his hand bandages while he was being yelled at. "Lee is what one would call a genius of hard work. He wasn't born with a Kekkai Genkai to make him stand out, and it looks like Taijutsu is all that's available to him. He probably trained hard everyday to get to that strong." Naruto gave Sasuke a serious look. "Your bloodline can't protect you from everything, you know."

To his surprise, Sasuke smiled in response. Naruto blinked disbelievingly. He expected the Uchiha to glare at him and disregard his praise towards Lee. What was with that look?

"You're right." Sasuke shrugged, shocking Naruto yet again. "There are some people I just can't beat right now. There are people stronger than me right now."

The blonde stared at his friend like he had two heads. This acknowledgement towards another person's skills was something Naruto had never expected from the Uchiha. To openly admit someone was stronger than him and hold no grudge was something Sasuke would have never done. So why was he…?

"It's like you said, Naruto." Sasuke went on, smiling slightly at his friend. "I'm not strong just because I'm an Uchiha. Just because I have the sharingan doesn't mean I'll win every one of my battles. Losing is just something I'll have to accept. I can find strength in my defeats and grow stronger because of it." The boy smirked at the stupefied blonde. "I'll have to train harder from now on so that when I have a rematch with that jumpsuit wearing freak I won't get defeated so easily. I have to work hard so I won't lose to him…"

Naruto felt a smile form on his lips. Finally, Sasuke was starting to lose that Uchiha arrogance and demand to be the strongest…

"…And so I won't lose to you either."

Naruto grinned happily at his friend who smirked back. Sakura just smiled, happy that Sasuke had taken his supposed defeat so well. Naruto chuckled a bit and looked up.

_I guess things are turning out for the better after all…_

He frowned when something red on the ceiling caught his attention.

"We should get going now." Naruto told his team, suddenly sounding very serious.

"What's the hurry?" Sasuke asked, arching his eyebrow at his friend.

"Less talking, more walking." Naruto replied shortly as he pushed Sasuke and Sakura up the stairs and down the hall. Sakura hit him a couple of times as he pushed them.

"Why are you being so pushy all of a sudden?" The girl demanded.

Back in the room Gai and Lee had just got done with their passionate hugging ritual while Tenten and Neji did their best to ignore them. Suddenly, a peculiar scent invaded their nostrils.

"Gai-sensei… do you smell that?"

"Indeed I do, Lee…" Gai said slowly, sniffing the air again. "Is something… burning?"

The four of them looked up and panicked to see that the ceiling was starting to catch fire.

"How did that happen!"

"It was Sasuke's fireball! That idiot!"

"Someone go get some water!"

X.X.X.X.X

Back in front of the door to the entrance room and far away from the fire Sasuke had unintentionally started, team seven were prepping themselves. Once they passed through that door, there was no turning back. The three of them nodded to each other and pushed through the door. The ramblings and loud voices of the other ninja in the room immediately sounded in their ears.

"Wow… there sure are a lot of people here." Sakura murmured in amazement.

Naruto put a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder to help with her nervousness. Sasuke tried to look stoic, but even Naruto could tell he was surprised by the amount of people who were taking part in the exam. It didn't come as much of a surprise to him though.

"I've never seen so many ninja before." Sakura said a little bit. She glanced around to analyze the competition. "Some of these guys look pretty tough."

"But we're tougher." Naruto grinned at his teammates. They smiled back.

They were ready. He was confident this time.

"Yo! Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura!"

The three mentioned genin smiled and turned towards their friends who were approaching them. Kiba laughed and waved at them with Shino and Hinata following quietly behind him. Akamaru was wagging his tail at his master's heels. Kiba bumped fists with Naruto and Sasuke while Hinata and Sakura bowed towards each other in greeting. Shino silently nodded to team seven to show his acknowledgement.

"It's good to see you three here." Shino said tonelessly to his friends.

"Likewise." Naruto grinned back at him.

"Hah! It's only to be expected." Kiba chuckled while Akamaru barked in agreement. "We're the best candidates here! Don't think we'll be losing to you guys though."

The sparring sessions their senseis had set up between the two teams had set up a friendly rivalry between the six. Of course, all six of them were good friends as well.

"Good luck during the chunin exams." Hinata smiled timidly, blushing when Naruto grinned at her. "Maybe if we're lucky we'll all end up becoming chunin."

Naruto smiled at the blushing Hyuga. Her stuttering had totally disappeared. His first instinct when he saw her was to walk up and hug her, but that would embarrass her and lead to lots of teasing on Kiba and Sasuke's part. Not that he minded, but Hinata wouldn't like it.

Still, that didn't mean he couldn't openly talk to her.

"Looks like we made it into the exams after all." Naruto grinned at the Hyuga heiress. He winked at her. "Go easy on me if we end up fighting each other, okay?"

"I don't want that." Hinata smiling, giggling lightly at the blonde haired boy.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The Uchiha grunted when Ino practically jumped on his back and hugged him tightly. Sakura looked more than a little peeved by this, but simply glared at her rival. She wouldn't trouble Sasuke by having a fangirl fight in the middle of the room. Instead, she quickly tore Ino away from Sasuke with surprising strength. The pink haired girl ignored the girl's insults and smiled with the others at Ino's other teammates who were approaching.

"Hi, Shikamaru. Chouji." Sakura greeted. Everyone else waved at them too.

Shikamaru just waved lazily in response while Chouji smiled while stuffing his face with a bag of potato chips. Naruto had also made sure to get close to team ten, and they would often meet with the Ino-Shika-Cho group often and go out to eat together. Because of this, the two teams also had a good relationship.

"Man, this is all too troublesome for me…" Shikamaru whined, overlooking the other genin in the room. "I can't believe Asuma-sensei signed me up for this. All these guys could probably beat me."

"C'mon, Shikamaru. It's not that bad." Chouji smiled. "At least we're all together, right?"

"Yeah!" Kiba agreed. "The Rookie 9 made it in! We'll totally smoke the competition, dudes!"

"Even if we'll probably be fighting against each other at some point." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Everyone does look pretty strong though." Ino commented as she was checking out the crowd. "There's a lot of foreign ninja here."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Most of the genin in the room looked pretty dangerous. While everyone glanced at the unfamiliar faces, Naruto was trying to spot those he could remember.

He saw the rain ninja with the gas masks he and his team had run into during the exams and again in the Tea Country. He also noticed with some disdain that Dosu, Zaku, and Kin were standing near the back. Orochimaru's lackeys. After looking around a bit more, he spotted Gaara along with Temari and Kankuro standing not too far away from them. When no one was looking, the two jinchuriki quickly nodded towards each other in greeting, reminding themselves of what was at stake during this time.

Naruto scanned the crowd again. He still had yet to find _that _person. He had seen the team from sound, so where the hell was…?

"Hello, there."

Rookie nine turned to see a ninja with grey hair and glasses giving them a friendly smile. Two others with different glasses but the same outfits stood a bit behind him. Naruto was the only one out of the group not to return the smile.

..._Kabuto…_

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba asked, arching an eyebrow at the fake Konoha nin.

"Ah, forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Kabuto." The man greeted with that deceiving smile of his. "My companions here are Yoroi and Misumi." Both men nodded at the younger genin. "I assume that this is your first time taking the chunin exams?"

"Hehehe… does it really seem that obvious…?" Ino asked sheepishly.

"I didn't think we stood out that much." Hinata commented lightly.

"Ah, well, I've taken this exam many times so I always notice new faces." Kabuto smiled charmingly at the girls.

Naruto's glare intensified.

_Fucking liar._

It would be so easy to whip out a kunai and stab that cunning, deceitful bastard in the face. It oh, so tempting to charge up a rasengan and turn the lying prick into paste. Naruto didn't care if that would get him suspended from the exams or arrested, but if he took out Kabuto when he was right in front of him…

"Um… did I do something wrong?"

Naruot snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Kabuto standing in front of him. He grinned sheepishly as he scratched his cheek.

"Sorry… I noticed that you were glaring at me just now…"

Naruto took a deep breath to calm down. No, he couldn't act now in front of everyone despite how much he wanted to kill the guy. Orochimaru was the main target, and killing his right hand man would not help him kill the snake sanin. He couldn't alert him. Besides, he already made precautions with Kakashi and Yuzura when they had made plans for the chunin exams.

The bastard would get his during the second stage of the exams…

...For now, Naruto had to bear his presence and pull up the sides of his mouth for a smile.

"Sorry if it seemed that way. I'm just a little on edge." Naruto grinned. "It's our first time taking the exams. You said you've taken it before?"

"A couple times." Kabuto admitted, even though it was a lie. "It's not as bad as it seems. Though, I can never seem to get to the finals…"

He's forfeit if he every got to that point anyway…

"But since you're all new, I've decided to share some information with you that might help." Kabuto grinned at the rookie nine as he pulled out his deck of information cards. "Just give me the name of anyone and I'll tell you what I know about them. It might help if you ever end up facing against them during the exams."

"Do you have information on Rock Lee and Gaara from Suna?" Sasuke asked, stepping forward. "I had lost to the former and was warned by the latter yesterday. I think I may fight them again soon…"

"Very well, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto smiled as he took out two cards from the deck.

While Kabuto explained his cards to the rest of the Rookie Nine, Naruto ignored him and tried to put a leash on his emotions. Having someone who had caused so much suffering in his past life right in front of him was extremely frustrating, especially when he couldn't afford to kill him at the moment. He had plans, he had plans to kill Kabuto and Orochimaru, but he didn't think waiting would be so hard. He was surprised when he found his hand inside his kunai pouch, fingering one of the sharp weapons.

Then Naruto noticed Dosu approaching from the side. Naruto smirked a bit. He needed to vent anyway.

Just as Dosu was about to interrupt Kabuto and his friends, Naruto grabbed his shoulder and focused his killing intent towards the boy.

"Hey, save the fighting for the exams." Naruto growled menacingly at the sound ninja.

The bandaged ninja looked a bit shaken by the blonde's intervention, but immediately brushed him off. After glaring at Naruto a bit the boy returned to his teammates at the opposite side of the room.

Naruto sighed and smiled in satisfaction after blowing off some steam. Haku had taught him how to channel his killing intent during one of their lessons, something Zabuza had taught to her. It was really their thing, but she admitted it was a great way to relieve stress or intimidate someone.

"Everyone, may I have your attention!"

Every genin in the room turned towards the voice which belonged to Ibiki Morino. The scarred exam proctor overlooked the mass of exam participants with a critical. His voice boomed as he spoke.

"I am Ibiki Morino, and I'll be your proctor for the first part of the exams!" The man announced. He snapped his fingers as the doors behind him opened. He grinned at the crowd of genin. "Now, why don't you all step inside so we can get the first test started?"

Naruto grinned in anticipation and anxiety for what was to come. An encouraging smile from his teammates and a confident nod from Gaara somewhere in the crowd helped chase away some of his worries. His expression was one of determination as he followed his teammates and the other genin into the next room.

If was official. The Chunin Exams had begun.

* * *

A/N: There we go. A very satisfying chapter for me. You were probably expecting a lot of action and maybe a glimpse into the second exams, but that will have to wait…

Forgive me for keeping you guys in suspense and not even getting to the first part of the exams, but Ibiki's test will be done quickly in favor of the second part of the exam where the shit's really gonna hit the fan. Seriously, you'll really get to see how different things will be during the second test, I promise you. Orochimaru is gonna have to deal with a competent team seven, plus his vengeful student, a cute servant, and a deadly girl with ice mirrors. Things are going to escalate quickly, but the question is whether or not Orochimaru will fall. And what of Kabuto? We'll just have to see…

Gaara getting his memories was probably expected, and it certainly gives Naruto a clear advantage. We'll be seeing our favorite Ichibi container quite often now, so look forward to that. Nice Neji should appear near the end of the exams, so forgive Asshole Neji for now. I have a few surprises for that, and Sasuke is comfortably making the transition from arrogant prick to reliable friend. Also, there will be one other person getting his/her memories back during the chunin exam/invasion of Konoha arc, but I'll leave that to your imaginations for now.

So look forward to the next one. I'll try to get the next one up soon, but things have been pretty busy for me. Still, two weeks isn't bad, and I have the confidence to say I update this story more frequently than most authors. The ideas just keep coming.

Anyway, thanks again to all of you for the reviews. When I started this story I had never expected to get so much. I really have improved, I guess. Only 15 chapters and I've got over 1000 reviews. Time to see if I can get another 1000! Seriously, to all of you who have read this story, I thank you. I love you guys.

And this may be a bit late, but Happy New Year! I had a great year, and hopefully you guys did too. To wrap up, thanks again for reading and review so I can be encouraged to write and post the next chapter quickly. Until next time!

Kiiam


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Alright, new chapter for you guys. I've been plenty busy since my first semester at school is ending and I've had a lot thrown at me. I hate tests. Luckily I've still found some time to write this story. This chapter is one huge battle, and you'll see how far team seven has come. You've also see how far Naruto has come. I've worked hard on this chapter, just like all the others. Enjoy.

* * *

**Revisiting the Forest of Death**

The hour was almost up, and Ibiki should be planning to announce the tenth question of the test pretty soon. Or at least that's what Naruto hoped. The jinchuriki let out a shaky sigh and leaned back in his chair. His mixed emotions had started bothering him the moment the test started.

Of course, it wasn't because of Ibiki's test that he felt this way. Since he already knew about the interrogation expert's love psychological warfare and what the true objective of the exam was, he hadn't fretted over the test like he had in the past. Naruto had actually managed to answer a few questions, but only because he remembered the questions by some miracle and researched beforehand. Haku and Yuzura had forced him to. It was crucial that he got through the first exam, and one could never be too careful. If not for that, his quiz would have been just as blank as before.

But no, what made Naruto anxious was the amount of time the test seemed to be taking. The test only lasted an hour, but to him it felt like days. It was the tension he felt for the second phase of the chunin exams that had him feeling this way. Naruto tapped his pencil against the test irritably as he glanced at the clock again.

Naruto clenched his hand as his emotions influenced him. He had reassured himself many times over that things would be okay, but this feeling wouldn't leave him. It started when he had seen Kabuto in the waiting room. He almost regretted holding himself back that time as the mental picture of him pounding the four-eyed bastard into paste was very appealing to him now. But he had to wait for Orochimaru. Right now, Kabuto was the small fry. Orochimaru was the biggest threat here, and he had to be stopped this time.

"Nervous?"

Ibiki's voice got the blonde's attention. Naruto frowned at the man who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just a few personal things I have to take care of soon." Naruto glowered, unknowingly venting his frustration and impatience at the man. "Your test hasn't gotten me worried in the least since I already know what you're trying to do."

Ibiki held a look of surprise for a moment before he switched back to his stoic expression. His eyes narrowed at the boy.

"Think you've figured it out, have you…?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to spoil things for the rest of the class." Naruto retorted. "You still need to narrow down the competition anyway."

"Hmph…" Ibiki grunted and turned away from the boy and directed his attention towards the class. "I will now be announcing the tenth question!"

The remaining students all perked up at this and put their pencils down. Many of the genin cells had already been eliminated due to their clumsy cheating. Naruto bit his lip as more thoughts raced through his head.

They had everything ready, right? Haku and Anko had already set traps within the forest, right? He had told them which genin Orochimaru would be disguised as, right? Gaara would follow through with the plan, right? Should he have gotten more help? Maybe he should have told the Sandaime. Hell, maybe he should have gotten Kakashi to grab Yamato or something. Would everything-!

Naruto stiffened when he felt a something soft on his hand. He turned towards the girl next to him who had gently placed her hand on top of his in a gesture of comfort. Hinata gazed at Naruto worriedly.

"Are you okay?" The Hyuga heiress mouthed to him quietly.

Naruto took a deep breath and calmed down. He gave the girl a reassuring smile in response. He was glad Hinata ended up sitting next to him just like last time. This gesture of hers had somehow cleared his head and calmed him down.

"I'm fine." Naruto mouthed back, smiling gratefully at the girl. Hinata blushed and took her hand back, slightly embarrassed by what she had done.

Naruto turned his attention back to Ibiki who had just gotten done explaining the question. He shouldn't worry about this now. A true shinobi knows never to let his emotions get the better of him, and that's what Naruto had allowed. He was confident in their plans and had faith in his friends' support. He would wait until the right moment before acting.

...Though if he saw Kabuto or Orochimaru again, he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep his emotions in check.

"That's stupid!" Kiba's voice rang out, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. "Why the hell would any of us reject the question?"

"If you want to take the question then by all means, go ahead and do so." Ibiki replied, a sadistic smile making its way onto his face. "…But know that if you fail to answer this question correctly…"

Ibiki paused. All the genin leaned forward in their seats, waiting for the interrogator to finish his sentence.

"…You will not be able to take the chunin exams ever again!"

All of the genin voiced their outrage at this, but Ibiki didn't show any of them sympathy. He just stared at the class of young ninja, wondering who would stick around and who would give up. A few more genin cells decided to quit until the competition had been narrowed down to exactly how Naruto remembered. When all Ibiki did was stand there, waiting to see if anyone else was going to throw in the towel, Naruto thought it would be a good time to raise his hand.

He was far too impatient for this to drag on any longer than it had to.

"You're quitting as well?" Ibiki asked, arching an eyebrow at the blonde. Hadn't he claimed to have figured out the secret to his test?

"No. I told you before, I have personal things I've got to take care of and this test is taking too damn long." Naruto said sharply. He gave Ibiki a hard gaze. "So I'd like to ask you to stop with this psychological bullshit and tell us the tenth question already. You've had your fun, and no one else here is going to be leaving any time soon."

Ibiki glared at the boy before redirecting his attention to the entire class. The kid was right about that. After the boy's small speech everyone's looks of uncertainty and worry were replaced with expressions of determination. Ibiki glanced back at Naruto again.

"…What's your name, kid?" Ibiki asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage of Konohagakure." Naruto said, allowing himself a small grin.

"Hm. Well then, Uzumaki Naruto, looks like you and the rest of the students here all… pass."

"What was the point of all that then?" Kankuro demanded from somewhere in the back.

"The point of the exam was so we could test your ability to gather information and keep others around you from noticing." Ibiki replied. "Those who were caught were immediately kicked out. A shinobi must use stealth and tact to acquire information he is often sent out to get. The tenth question was to test whether or not you are ready put your life on the line for said mission."

"I don't see what a fake question had to do with that…" Tenten commented.

"Oh?" Ibiki remarked, unwrapping the headband that covered his head and revealed his scars to the class, earning gasps or astonished looks from most of them. "Often times you will be given information so valuable that it could put yourself and those close to you in great danger. However, you must be willing to risk everything to make sure that information is secured, even if you end up being tortured or killed in the process. Those who are unwilling to accept that responsibility, as in those who refused the question, cannot become true shinobi."

Just as Ibiki's speech ended, a loud crash resounded in the room as Anko busted through the window and placed herself in front of the class. The majority of the class was shocked by the sudden entry. Only Naruto and Ibiki seemed unfazed.

"Hello scrubs! My name is Anko Mitarashi, proctor for the second phase of the exams!" Anko grinned as she looked at the class. "Just follow me and we'll start your second test!"

"…You broke my window." Ibiki remarked, glancing towards the shattered glass.

"I'll fix it later." Anko waved him off. She scanned the classroom. "Huh. There's more than I'd thought there'd be. You getting soft, Ibiki?"

"No. This was just a lucky year." Ibiki replied, glancing at Naruto before turning away from the class. "Please use the door when exiting the building this time."

"Whatever. Come on guys!" Anko called out to the class. "Let's go have some fun!"

All the genin nervously followed the crazy woman out the door. Ibiki chuckled a bit at the woman's eccentric behavior before turning around to collect the test papers.

As the students left, Ibiki glanced at the retreating back of the blonde boy from earlier. The man chuckled as he turned back to the desks.

"If it's someone like him, he might become the next hokage." Ibiki chuckled.

It was rare to see a boy with such a determined fire in his eyes.

X.X.X.X.X

Naruto stared at the barbed wire fence that surrounded the huge trees and dark foliage that made up the Forest of Death. The forty-fourth training ground was right in front of him, which was the setting for the second phase of the chunin exams.

A familiar sight which sent chills down his spine.

"_This is it…" _Naruto thought to himself. He gulped as a feeling of tension took hold of him.

Anko placed herself at one of the gates, gesturing to the forest behind her as she explained the rules of the second test. Naruto ignored her and scanned the crowd. Sakura and Sasuke stood on either side of him, and team eight was standing a bit behind them. Team ten was somewhere in the center of the genin crowd, and team Gai was near the front. While seeing his friends offered him a bit of comfort, he hadn't seen the person he was trying to find.

"_Where is he…?" _Naruto thought as he frantically searched the crowd with his eyes. _"Where is Orochimaru?"_

"Hey!"

"Oops. Pardon me…"

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard Sasuke's irritated grunt and familiar voice utter a small apology. Naruto turned his head and came face to face with the person who had bumped into Sasuke.

_Orochimaru!_

He may have been disguised as that Kusa girl, but Naruto knew what that stolen face was hiding underneath. Orochimaru smiled apologetically at Sasuke.

"Sorry. My team is up there. Didn't mean to startle you." The disguised sannin chuckled as he shoved passed the boy as immersed himself inside the crowd of genin.

Naruto felt every one of his muscles tense when he had seen the man. He could feel sweat starting to roll down his forehead as his tension peaked. He had caught that predatory look in the disguised snake sannin's eyes. One of his greatest and most hated enemies was right in front of him. His feelings were exactly the same now as when he saw Kabuto again. Naruto took a step towards the crowd until someone caught his eye.

Naruto froze in place when his gaze locked with Gaara's. The two stared at each other silently, and the blonde noticed that his friend felt similar to how he was. Gaara was gripping the sleeve of his shirt tightly as his stare momentarily switched from the Kyuubi container to the snake sannin before switching back. Both boys could see how tense the other was.

...But then they gave each other a slight nod and turned back towards Anko who was just about to wrap up her explanations.

Naruto took a deep breath as he calmed down. A small smirk appeared on his features. There had been a silent communication between the two jinchuriki just now. A message they conveyed with gestures instead of words. A nod of support.

_Everything will be okay. I'll back you up._

Naruto nodded again as he chased away the last of his worries. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced backwards to see Sakura giving him a concerned look.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Sakura asked. "You were shaking just now…"

"Don't tell me you're scared." Sasuke taunted, smiling at the boy.

Naruto just smiled back. He pounded his fist into his open palm as his eyes sparked with determination.

"Nah. Excited." Naruto smirked. "We'll definitely make it to the finals."

"That goes without saying." Sasuke smirked back. Sakura nodded in agreement.

Naruto knew he had to be confident if he was going to fight Orochimaru. Worrying about what might happen won't change anything. Waiting until the right time came and reacting during that moment would ensure his victory.

"So in a nutshell, you've gotta get one heaven scroll and one earth scroll then make it to the tower in the middle of the forest to pass the exam." Anko announced to everyone. "You've got five days. Don't forget to signs the release forms or you won't receive your first scroll."

"Release forms? For what?" One genin from Takigakure asked.

"They state we're not liable for any injuries or deaths that will probably take place during the exams." Anko answered with a disturbingly happy tone.

After that subtle warning for how dangerous the second exam might end up being, the remaining genin cells hurriedly signed their forms and received their scrolls. They would have to steal the other scroll from another genin team. The cells each positioned themselves at their respective gate, ready to jump into the forest when they received Anko's signal to start the exams.

The jonin gazed down at her watch. She smirked when the clock's arm hit its mark. Anko raised her hand.

"Alright! The second phase of the Chunin Exams starts NOW!"

The gates burst open and the ninja rushed into the forest. Anko watched as the genin disappeared into the forest. The chunin who had helped keep an eye on the kids approached Anko as the last team departed.

"Anko-san, we're leaving now. Make sure you get to the tower before any of the teams do." One of the chunin advised her.

"Yeah, yeah. Get going already. You're work here is done." Anko said dismissively as she turned away from them. The men nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Anko sighed as she impatiently tapped her foot, waiting for her helper to show up. She smiled when she saw a girl wearing an ANBU mask step out from behind a tree.

"Haku! Where'd you go?" Anko asked as the girl approached her.

"Sorry. I was helping Yuzura-chan get into the forest. Everything has been set up." Haku relayed to the jonin proctor. She gestured with to the woman with her hand. "Follow me."

Anko followed the girl to a small plane of open land. Dozens of mirrors were set in the center, forming the shape of the dome. Haku stepped into her dome of ice mirrors with Anko behind her. Each mirror reflected a different image on its surface, showing different areas of the forest of death. Some genin would occasionally pass a few mirrors. Anko crossed her arms under her breasts as she stared at the mirrors.

"Impressive." Anko smiled. "You can actually see what's going on from inside here."

"That's the point." Haku smiled back. "I'm surprised you don't already have something like this."

"Proctors aren't allowed to interfere during the test, and you've got to admit that it's one huge ass forest." Anko replied. She sighed. "So what now?"

"We wait…" Haku said as her expression turned solemn. "Until your teacher reveals himself…"

X.X.X.X.X

"So Sakura, got any plans to get a scroll?" Naruto asked as team seven made their way through the trees.

"If anyone's smart they'll head towards the tower straight away." Sakura said. "Every team will head for the tower eventually, so it'd be best to get there then ambush a team that has an earth scroll. We'd complete the test quicker that way."

"Good thinking." Sasuke nodded, seeing sense in that plan. He patted his pocket which contained their heaven scroll. "The only problem is getting to the tower. Do we have any idea where it is?"

"It's in the center of the forest, right?" Naruto grinned back at his teammate. "So if we keep heading straight we'll get there eventually. Either that or we could find team eight and get them to help us find the tower. Shino or Hinata would be able to find it easily enough."

"Naruto, we may be friendly with them, but this is a contest. What if they have the scroll we need?" Sasuke pointed out.

"We let them keep it and grab someone else's." Naruto said simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He scrunched up his nose. "Stealing from friends would leave a bad taste in my mouth…"

"Naruto's right. I wouldn't want to fight Hinata, Kiba, or Shino if we can avoid it." Sakura agreed.

Sasuke gave his two teammates with an incredulous look before giving a resigned sigh.

"…I guess I wouldn't like that either…" Sasuke admitted, remembering the drills and exercises the two teams often did together.

"But if we run into Ino-pig and she has the scroll we need, we should definitely take it!" Sakura declared with fire in her eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke both shot each other exasperated looks at the girl's behavior.

As they moved through the forest, Naruto grew wary. He was afraid that any moment now Orochimaru was going to jump out and catch them by surprise. Events from the past flashed through his mind as he remembered what Orochimaru had done. His eyes moved over to Sasuke.

"I won't let him get my best friend this time." Naruto muttered to himself as he slowed down to a halt. Sakura and Sasuke noticed this and jumped beside him.

"Dobe, what's with the hold up? We need to get to the tower." Sasuke said, a little annoyed with his teammate for stopping.

"It's nothing…" Naruto said quietly.

Truth was, he suddenly felt really uneasy. An icy pool had formed in his stomach and he became extremely uncomfortable. His muscles were tense and warning bells were going off in his head.

Maybe it was tension, maybe he was being paranoid, but something in Naruto's gut told him something was wrong. Instinct was screaming to him that something dangerous was close by.

"Guys, be on your guard." Naruto warned them, earning surprised looks from his teammates. "I think that someone might be-!"

Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed something descending on them from above. His body reacted before his brain as he grabbed both his teammates and dived off the branch.

"LOOK OUT!"

A colossal snake crashed down on the branch team seven had been standing on. Naruto let go of his teammates as they landed on another branch. They all stared at the shattered branch in surprise.

"Was that a… snake?" Sakura gasped in astonishment.

"There are things like that in this forest?" Sasuke murmured.

"And it's coming back!" Naruto shouted.

The humongous snake was coiling up the tree and closer towards the genin team. When it was close enough its massive jaws opened up and it lunged at its prey.

"Move it!" Sasuke ordered as they jumped down to another branch, narrowly avoiding the reptile's strike.

"It's fast for something so large!" Sasuke grunted. "Can we beat it?"

"Of course we can!" Naruto yelled in determination as he made a few hands signs. About two dozen shadow clones poofed into existence on the branch they were standing on. "Sasuke, when I've got it pinned down you nail it in the head with a Chidori!"

"Got it!"

The Narutos jumped and latched onto the snake when it came back for another attack. Pumping chakra into their arms to give them better grip and strength, they did their best to hold the massive snake in place. The snake struggled, but the combined weight and strength of the clones was enough to hold it in place on the branch long enough for Sasuke to punch lightning into its head.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted as he ran forward, striking the beast right in the forehead. The Snake hissed and disappeared in a puff of smoke along with the Naruto clones.

"That was a summon!" Sakura gasped in realization. "Who could've…?"

"Then Dobe's hunch was right. Someone else is here." Sasuke said, glaring up at the trees. "Come on out! Show yourself!"

"Maybe we should get out of here." Sakura suggested. "If this person is strong enough to use a summoning, we might be out of our league…"

"_You have no idea…" _Naruto thought grimly as he scanned the treetops. "_C'mon you snake bastard… show yourself!"_

"Well, well… I'm surprised you disposed of my pet so easily."

The trio looked above when they realized the voice came from above. A female ninja with a Kusagakure headband descended from above and landed on a branch a few feet away from them. Orochimaru had arrived. He smirked at the team of genin.

"Though, I would be disappointed if Itachi's brother wasn't strong enough to beat that thing…" The disguised sannin smirked at Sasuke as he said this.

Naruto cursed when Orochimaru mentioned Sasuke's brother. The boy was visibly shaken by his mentioning of the older Uchiha.

"Itachi? You know my brother?" Sasuke gasped. "Where is he? Tell me!"

"Now, didn't your mother ever teach you manners? You should make requests more politely than that." Orochimaru chuckled. "Honestly, Sasuke-kun, could you try being a little more courteous?"

"Dammit, who are you and how do you know about me and my brother!" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh, I know all about you and your brother, Sasuke-kun…" The sannin chuckled darkly. "I've taken an interest in you, you see…"

"Don't listen to this freak, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, interrupting the snake sannin. "He's not interested in our scroll! Hell, this guy probably wasn't even supposed to be in the exams!"

"An astute deduction, Kyuubi brat…" Orochimaru smirked, earning a glare from Naruto. "You're quite strong yourself."

"Kyuubi? What's he talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Don't listen to him!" Naruto shouted, throwing kunai at the sannin who merely raised his own kunai to block.

"Ah, ah, ah. We'll be having none of that." Orochimaru smiled sinisterly as he wagged his finger at the group. "I just want to talk to Sasuke. I'm giving the rest of you a time out."

Orochimaru snapped his fingers. Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed the shadow that suddenly loomed over them. He immediately pushed away his two teammates when he saw what was coming from behind them.

"Watch out!"

Naruto shoved Sakura and Sasuke out of the way just before the giant snake's jaws closed on him. He shut his eyes as he braced himself.

"_This'll probably hurt…"_

The entire branch was taken out as the snake swallowed the blonde whole before darting off into the woods and away from his astonished teammates and Orochimaru.

"NARUTO!" Sakura cried as she watched the snake slither away through the trees. She dropped to her knees. "I can't believe it…! He's… he's really…!"

"No he isn't!"

Sakura gave Sasuke a helpless look. The Uchiha was glaring at the chuckling sannin with an expression of rage. He looked ready to kill something.

"Sasuke-kun, you saw what happened to him…" Sakura whimpered, shaking her head at the loss of the annoying blonde who she had come to see as friend and equal.

"Naruto isn't dead." Sasuke interrupted her with a confidence that he didn't know he had. "One snake won't be enough to drop him like that."

"Stuck on denial, are we?" Orochimaru taunted the duo. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's not like the Kyuubi brat will be missed at all."

Orochimaru raised his arm to block Sasuke's kick as the black haired boy jumped towards him. He grabbed the boy's ankle with his other hand and swung him against a tree. The sannin held the boy up by the throat as he pressed him against the tree's base.

"Don't be so hasty, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru smiled. "If you start acting rashly then you won't stand a chance against me."

The disguised sannin frowned when Sasuke smirked at him.

"Don't be so careless then…" Sasuke muttered before his skin turned brown and Orochimaru's hand sank into his flesh.

"What…?" Orochimaru mumbled before his eyes widened when he felt intense heat on his back. "Shit…!"

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as his fireball set the tree, his mud clone, and the Kusa nin ablaze. Sasuke frowned when he noticed something jump out of the flame. "If only it were that easy…"

"Very good." Orochimaru said with a hint of approval as he patted the burned parts of his right sleeve. Part of the face he had been wearing as a mask had also been burned off. "I do hope you have more to show me."

"Hmph, whatever. I'll have you beat before dobe gets back here." Sasuke declared confidently as he took a fighting stance. His sharingan flared.

"You still insist that the brat is alive?" Orochimaru chuckled as he shook his head. "Why do you worry for him so much?"

"Who said I was worried? I couldn't care less about that idiot." Sasuke smirked, earning a look of mild surprise from his opponent. "I just know he's alive. I would be insulting Naruto if I thought that something like that could finish him off so quickly."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at this. The boy seemed to be a lot keener on trusting others than Itachi was.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out to his teammate, finally snapping her out of her shocked state. "I need your help if I'm going to win. This person is strong!"

"But Naruto is…"

"He's alive!" Sasuke repeated with conviction. He glared at his opponent. "We'll look for him later! Right now, there's an enemy in front of us and we need to win!"

Sasuke's words finally got through to her as she felt confidence starting to bubble up inside her. Sasuke's sudden drive and determination helped her chase away her fear. She couldn't let him down. The girl took a fighting stance and cracked her knuckles in preparation.

"…Alright! When I find that idiot after this I'm going to hit him for making me worry like this!" Sakura declared as she glared at Orochimaru.

"Good." Sasuke nodded, smiling at his teammate. He brought his attention back to Orochimaru. "By the way, you never told us your name."

"Orochimaru, the snake sannin." The man smirked as he pulled off his burned mask to reveal his true face. "And today you will become mine, Sasuke-kun…"

X.X.X.X.X

Yoroi adjusted the Konoha headband on his forehead as he sat down on the log. Frankly, he was a little irritated about having to wear the thing, but it was all for the sake of the mission. He and Tsurugi had been picked to be a part of Kabuto's fake genin team so they could infiltrate the chunin exams. Yoroi had been looking forward to killing a few Konoha nin when he had entered, but so far they had seen no action and he was beginning to get irritated from the lack of excitement. He glared at the pacing Tsurugi who looked quite irritable himself.

"Would you stop pacing already? It's really annoying." Yoroi growled at his temporary teammate.

"Shut up. I'll do whatever I damn well please." Tsurugi snapped as he adjusted his glasses a bit. "Where the hell is Kabuto? He said he'd be back in a few minutes but it's been over an hour since he left!"

"Maybe he went to go check up on Dosu and his team." Yoroi mused as he let out a yawn. "Y'know, to remind them to look out for Sasuke once Orochimaru-sama is done with him."

"Or maybe he's out there having all the fun to himself." Tsurugi glowered, well aware of Kabuto's sadistic side. "If he doesn't get back here soon we're moving on without him!"

Yoroi felt the need to argue, but he couldn't help agree with the elastic ninja. He was getting tired of waiting. What was stopping them from leaving? They had dispatched another genin team who came after them not too long ago and had already acquired both a heaven and earth scroll. Kabuto hadn't taken the scrolls with him, so what was stopping them from moving on? He'd meet them at the tower eventually anyway…

He was brought out of his musings when rustling could be heard from the bushes. Yoroi immediately took a defensive stance and Tsurugi stretched his limbs a bit to loosen up. The sound ninja smirked under their masks. Looks like they'd be getting some more excitement after all.

"Well, well, looks like we got pretty lucky."

Kankuro said this as he, Gaara, and Temari stepped out of the bushes. Gaara's expression was stoic as Temari smirked and lifted her massive fan off her back.

"And one of their teammates is missing too." Temari remarked, giving the two ninja a dark smile. "Give us your scroll and maybe we'll let you off the hook."

"Like hell!" Tsurgui smirked. "We can take out you twerps no problem!"

"Fine."

Tsurugi's eyes widened when he heard his teammate's reply. He rounded on Yoroi with an angry look on his face.

"What did you say?"

"Orochimaru-sama warned us of a group we should never engage under any circumstances." Yoroi whispered back. He glanced towards the auburn haired boy who had a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. "If we give you our scroll, will you let us go?"

"That depends on what scroll you have." Temari smiled, putting the fan back on her back. "You wouldn't happen to have a heaven scroll on right now, would you?"

"We have it." Yoroi said, taking the heaven scroll out of his pocket and leaving the earth scroll in.

"Fine. You guys can leave it there and we'll just-"

Temari was cut off when a torrent of sand shot passed her and wrapped it around Yoroi's arm. The ninja screamed as the sand ripped off his arm and coiled back to Gaara, who stared at the cursing ninja with an emotionless expression on his face.

"G-Gaara…?" Temari stammered.

"You were actually going to let them go…? I need blood." Gaara said tonelessly as he stepped forward.

"You little bastard!" Tsurugi shouted as he rushed forward, his limbs stretching outwards to punch their attacker.

His arms only met with a wall of sand which wrapped around his arms after they had blocked his attack and snaked towards his body. He could only stretch his limbs so far, and it wasn't long before the ninja's screams were muffled by the sand that covered his body. Gaara raised his arm as the sand that cocooned the ninja rose up as well. Gaara held his hand there for a moment before clenching it in a tight fist.

"Sabaku Sōsō!"

Yoroi watched as Gaara's signature sand burial technique crushed his partner to death. Yoroi tried to raise himself up, but the pain from losing his arm was too great. His eyes widened when he saw sand, stained with the blood of his former teammate, circle around him.

Gaara wrapped his sand around Orochimaru's remaining subordinate, mimicking his earlier actions and raising him up in a cocoon of sand. He clenched his hand and crushed the ninja inside. As the sand crawled back to Gaara, he shot a glare at Temari who stiffened under his scrutiny.

"Next time you try to deprive me of my blood I'll use you as a replacement, my dear sister…"

"S-Sorry, Gaara…" Temari said quietly as she lowered her gaze.

"Gaara, what the hell!" Kankuro snapped, advancing on his brother and grabbing the front of his collar. Gaara gave him a deadpan expression. "That guy had the scroll we needed! He was going to give it to us and you destroyed the scroll with him?"

Gaara just stared at his brother as his sand opened up and deposited two scrolls into his hands before retreating back into his gourd. Kankuro stared at the two scrolls with wide eyes.

"Did you mean these?" Gaara asked as he handed the heaven scroll to the puppeteer but kept the earth scroll for himself. "I understand that we need these in order to proceed to the next part of the exam. I am not so foolish as to destroy them."

"R-Right…" Kankuro muttered, releasing Gaara and stepping away from him. He was glad that his short temper hadn't provoked the Ichibi container…

"...Oh, and don't touch me like that again unless you're prepared to end up like that ninja." Gaara said, glaring back at Kankuro. "I would be rather tough to control puppets with one arm, wouldn't it?"

"…Let's just get to the tower." Kankuro said, hurriedly pushing past Gaara with Temari quickly following after him.

When they were out of sight, Gaara let his emotionless mask drop and let out an exasperated sigh. He looked at the earth scroll that his siblings had neglected.

His cold, bloodthirsty attitude was nothing more than an act. He was using his old persona as a front so his siblings and fellow Suna ninja wouldn't become suspicious of him. Even knowing this, he did not enjoy acting like his old self. He knew it was necessary, but that didn't mean he had to like acting like the murderer he once was.

"I'm sorry, Kankuro, Temari…" Gaara said quietly. "It's a bother, I know, but you'll have to put up with the me from the past for a while. When the time comes, I show you how much I've changed."

"Gaara-san?"

Gaara looked down to see a white fox staring up at him.

"Yuzura-san…"

"Have you completed your mission?" Yuzura asked.

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he turned away from the fox. He clenched his fists together and slowly shook his head.

"…No. I wasn't able to kill Kabuto." Gaara said angrily. "I killed his two teammates, but he was gone when we fought them."

"I see…" Yuzura said, lowering her head.

Gaara's mission during the exam had been to specifically seek out Kabuto and his team and take them out while Naruto and his team took care of Orochimaru. Gaara had been tasked with killing one of their greatest enemies, but he was unable to do so. He had expected things not to be so easy, but that didn't help alleviate his anger and disappointment.

"There will be other chances." Yuzura said comfortingly. "I should go report to Naruto-sama now."

"Take this with you." Gaara said, handing the earth scroll to her. "If I remember correctly, he started out with the heaven scroll. He'll need this if he's going to advance to the finals."

"Thank you." Yuzura nodded before grabbing the scroll with her mouth and jumping into the bushes.

Gaara waited a bit before following after his siblings. He put his emotionless mask back on when they came into his line of sight. Even if he was unable to kill Kabuto, he was glad they were able to find the scroll they needed so early on. This way, they could head straight to the tower.

And so long as they didn't run into any other teams, Gaara wouldn't have to kill anyone else to keep up his image.

Of course, killing Orochimaru's subordinates was satisfying in its own way.

X.X.X.X.X

Orochimaru dodged the fireball Sasuke shot at him, chuckling as the boy jumped up to engage him in close combat. The Uchiha unleashed a flurry of attacks on the man, but they were either blocked or deflected. Orochimaru brought his fist back and brought it forward, slamming it into Sasuke's face.

"He's strong…!" Sasuke seethed, jumping back while clutching his face.

His eyes widened when he saw that Orochimaru had disappeared. His sharinganed eyes locked onto the man. Sasuke was able to raise his arm in time to block a high kick.

"_And fast!" _Sasuke thought as he blocked a couple more punches before jumping backwards to dodge a leg sweep by the sannin.

"Very good." Orochimaru praised the boy, clapping his hands as he calmly approached the boy. "Your taijutsu and ninjutsu are better than most your age. You're certainly more than I expected, and that's makes me happy."

"Tch, I don't care what you think about me." Sasuke spat, taking a defensive stance and glaring at his opponent. "What I want to know is why you're doing this. You're obviously not a genin, you don't want my scroll, so why are you attacking us?"

"Haven't I already explained that…?" Orochimaru chuckled, extending his arm in a 'come here' gesture. "I've taken an interest in you, Sasuke-kun…" His hand changed to a pointing gesture. "…I want _you._"

"I wonder exactly what it is you want from me…" Sasuke muttered as a chill was sent down his spine. The man continued his casual approach towards him.

Sasuke gripped the kunai he had in his hands. Now was not the time to be afraid. He'd smash this bastard into paste. He already had a plan, he just hoped that it would work.

Sasuke turned and jumped into the trees. Orochimaru chuckled and arched an eyebrow as he stared after the boy.

"Running away? Come now, I'm not that scary…" Orochimaru remarked with good humor as he followed after Sasuke.

From high on a branch, Sasuke ran through a series of seals. His cheeks puffed up as he prepared to unleash his jutsu on Orochimaru who was just below him.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

"Hmph, as if such a technique will stop me." Orochimaru sighed as he used a branch to hop out of the way. "Try to off me a little more-!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the Uchiha boy coming down from on top of him. There was a ball of electricity in his hand, and Sasuke was aiming it towards him.

"_Something like that would be bad if it hits…!" _Orochimaru thought, lamenting over the fact that he had been a little too careless.

"Chidori!"

Orochimaru twisted and grabbed Sasuke's arm just before the lightning made contact with his stomach. The boy's eyes widened when Orochimaru delivered a hard kick to the side of his face. Sasuke threw a couple of kunai towards the man in an effort to retaliate, but the sannin easily dodged them.

Sasuke fell through the air and managed to pull himself into a landing position right before he hit a branch. The boy's legs trembled as he landed before giving way and causing him to collapse onto his hands and knees. His breathing was ragged and his Chidori had dissipated.

"Impressive. I'd give you a passing grade." Orochimaru complimented as he advanced towards the boy. "But with you're current strength, you'll never be a match for your brother."

"That's why I'll get stronger. It's why I'm fighting now." Sasuke said as he slowly got to his feet. "I'll risk my life to kill you. If I'm unwilling to do that, then there's no way I'll be able to face my brother!"

"Well said!" Orochimaru applauded. "But I think we're done for now. If you ever desire power, know that I'll give it to you. Just come seek me out. They all do eventually."

Orochimaru made an attempt to move, but was surprised when he couldn't move his limbs.

"…What…?" Orochimaru muttered.

"I don't want the power you're offering." Sasuke smirked, tugging on the string that was connected to his hands.

"The kunai he threw earlier…" Orochimaru said in astonishment as he noticed that the string that bound him was also attached to some kunai embedded in a tree not far away.

"Sakura, now!"

Orochimaru turned his head to see the pink haired girl jump down from above and rush towards him. The sannin smirked at this attack. He had honestly forgotten about the girl. Why did Sasuke call for her…?

When the girl's fist made contact with his face, Orochimaru was surprised by the amount of force and pain the blow had.

Sasuke let go of the string and let the sannin fly. Sakura and Sasuke watched as the man tumbled down to the ground. Since his limbs were bound, he couldn't avoid the branches he crashed into. They kept watching until they heard a dull thud from the earth below.

"I punched as hard as I could…" Sakura panted. Her legs were trembling. "He was a scary opponent."

"Yeah. Sasuke nodded. He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, which caused her to stiffen in surprise. "Thanks. I'm glad you reacted in time when I gave you the chance we needed to win."

"Of course. You can always count on me, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled.

"I know." Sasuke replied, giving her a light smile.

Their moment of victory was short lived when Sasuke noticed something appear behind Sakura. His eyes widened when the human shape pulled something long and sharp out of its mouth and raised it up in the air.

"Look out!" Sasuke shouted, grabbing Sakura and pulling her aside right as Orochimaru's Kusanagi sword came down on them.

Sasuke felt blood drip on his cheek. He panicked and searched for where the blood had come from. He gasped when he saw that Sakura's shoulder had been cut open by the sannin's sword. Her face twisted in pain as she clutched the wound.

"Well, well… that was surprising. That punch of hers was also disturbingly familiar…" Orochimaru said idly as he rubbed his chin. Tsunade's face flashed inside his mind. That punch had almost broken his jaw.

"How are you still alive?" Sasuke demanded, stepping forward to shield Sakura. He drew a kunai from his pouch.

"Don't be so quick to underestimate me, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said, shaking his head. "And don't worry about the girl. I do want your team to pass, so a small scratch shouldn't affect her too much."

"A scratch…!" Sasuke seethed as he watched blood flow out of the deep gash. "Why? Why are you so interested in me?"

"You're strong, and you have the eyes. That's all you need to know." Orochimaru chuckled. "Now, why don't you come over here? I'd like to wrap things up as quickly as I can…"

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Orochimaru raised his sword to block the kunai and senbon needles that descended from above. He jumped back to avoid the flying kick that came from someone he knew all too well.

"Isn't this a surprise…" Orochimaru chuckled as he gazed at the purple haired woman who glared back at him. "Hello, Anko."

"Sensei." Anko replied shortly. Behind her, Haku tended to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Are you two alright?" Haku asked, quickly patching up Sakura's wound to stop the blood. "Sorry we're late."

"H-Haku?" Sasuke sputtered, surprised by her sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

Not that he was unhappy with this sudden turn of events. He was just surprised that she and the exam proctor had found them.

"We've been watching you for a while." Anko proclaimed, pointing at her own teacher. "A little while back we found the bodies of those Kusa ninja whose faces you stole. I knew this was your doing, sensei."

"How were you able to monitor the exam? I thought interference from the proctor was against the rules." Orochimaru pointed out.

"Fuck you! There's no way I'd miss this opportunity!" Anko smirked. "Screw the rules, I'm gonna get my revenge today!"

"Hmph. We'll see." Orochimaru smiled, pointing his sword at his former student. "Let's see how much you've grown then…"

"Sasuke-kun, can you still fight?" Haku asked gently.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded. He glared at their opponent with mad fury. "I've still gotta pay him back for hurting my teammates."

Haku nodded and turned towards their opponent. She drew a few senbon needles from her back pouch. Even with the three of them fighting together, would they be able to defeat a sannin?

The mist girl could only hope for Naruto to get her as quickly as he could.

X.X.X.X.X

"Ugh, gross…"

Naruto tried to wipe the snake blood and grime off of his clothes. To think that this event had been repeated. He didn't like getting eaten by a snake a second time.

"Thank you Kage Bunshin…" Naruto muttered, proud of his favorite technique.

Naruto paced the ground impatiently as he waited for his friend to show up. He had to wait for her until he could move to save his friends. Even knowing that Anko and Haku would be there to back Sasuke and Sakura up when they needed it, he still wanted to get back to his teammates as quickly as he could

Mostly because he didn't want things to repeat themselves, but admittedly a part of him just wanted the chance to beat the snot out of that arrogant snake bastard.

"Dammit, Yuzura, where are you!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Naruto-sama!"

"Gah!"

Naruto whirled around to see Yuzura had just finished transforming into her human form. His eyes widened when she smiled and held out an earth scroll to him. Naruto quickly shook off his surprise from her sudden appearance and took the scroll from her.

"Where'd you get this?" Naruto asked curiously.

"A gift from Gaara-san." Yuzura replied.

"So… so then did he complete his mission?" Naruto asked hopefully. "Is Kabuto…?"

Naruto trailed off when he caught Yuzura's apologetic expression. Naruto clicked his tongue in frustration. If only things were so easy.

At least he was able to get the earth scroll. Assuming Sasuke still held onto the heaven scroll they had started out with, they'd get another chance to take out Kabuto during the finals.

But right now, his biggest concern was keeping Orochimaru from sinking his teeth into Sasuke. Literally and figuratively.

"Yuzura, we've gotta go." Naruto said solemnly as he looked off into the forest. He pocketed the earth scroll before turning towards her. "Can you take me back to my teammates?"

"I've already picked up their scent." The fox girl replied. Her ears twitched as she looked into the dense forest. "We should hurry. Every second counts in a situation like this."

Naruto nodded and followed after her as they jumped into the foliage. The Kyuubi jinchuriki clenched his fists as memories of the past flooded in his mind.

_I'll save you this time, Sasuke. I promise!_

X.X.X.X.X

Orochimaru frowned as he ducked, parried, and countered the various attacks that were being thrown his way. Anko and Sasuke were locked in close combat with him while Haku threw senbon needles at him from above. At first, things had been rather enjoyable, but their attacks were relentless and he couldn't get a good strike in with his sword when both his former student and his target were warding off his blade with kunai. He was beginning to feel the strain of battle.

All of a sudden, the attacks stopped. Anko and Sasuke jumped away from the sannin, putting a good distance between them. Orochimaru was confused by this action. Why would they suddenly stop attacking him?

His question was answered when a wall of ice popped up in front of him. It reflected the image of that Haku girl. He noticed that wasn't the only one.

Orochimaru stared up at the mirrors that surrounded him. Sasuke and Anko were clever with their moves, distracting him while the girl trapped him in this dome of mirrors. He smirked as he dodged the senbon needles that were thrown his way. He quickly struck at the mirror with sword, cutting it in half with one precise strike. Haku had already transferred to another mirror.

"Well, now I know how you were able to keep an eye on me." Orochimaru chuckled. "You probably had these placed throughout the forest."

"As assistant proctor to the second phase of the chunin exams, I must keep people like you who are not part of the exams from interfering." Haku said as she threw more needles towards him. "Plus, I will not forgive anyone who attacks my friends."

The mirrors all reflected Haku's image, each held senbon needles in their hands. Behind her mask, the girl's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Die!"

Right before Haku could perform her Thousand Needles technique, Orochimaru had already completed his set of hand signs.

"Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu!"

Gas blew out from Orochimaru's mouth. Haku's eyes widened when she recognized what the technique was going to be used for.

Anko, also seeing what her teacher was up to, grabbed Sasuke and made a break for it. She also grabbed the now unconscious Sakura and jumped through the forest to gain some distance.

"What are you doing!" Sasuke demanded. "We can't run!"

"We're not running!" Anko snapped. "We're just putting some distance between us so that when he-!"

Her words were cut off when they heard an explosion come from the area they had just been at. A heat wave washed over them as Anko released Sasuke and laid Sakura against a tree.

"That technique produces flammable gas. If we were caught in it we probably would have been blown to smithereens."

"But what about Haku?"

Sasuke's worries were alleviated when the girl dropped down beside him. She looked relatively unhurt, but some of her clothes had scorch marks. Her mask had also fallen off.

"I was lucky enough to have spare mirror to use to make my escape." Haku commented. Her eyes narrowed. "But Orochimaru is quite the opponent. He quickly analyzed my kekkai genkai and found its weakness…"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I cannot use ice techniques without an ample amount of moisture in the air. He dried all of it up with the fire from the explosion." Haku muttered. "He's kept me from creating any more crystal ice mirrors…"

"Even so, that's quite the ability you have."

The trio's eyes narrowed at the snake sannin who reappeared in front of them. He smiled at Haku who glared back at him.

"That's a very rare kekkai genkai, and you're very talented for someone so young. Perhaps I should take you back as well…" Orochimaru smiled. "But now that you can't use your ice techniques, what will you do?"

"Please, if you think you've beaten me just because I can't use my mirrors you are sorely mistaken." Haku said as she drew some senbon needles. "I am not unfamiliar with taijutsu."

"And don't go forgetting about us." Anko smirked as she stepped forward. Sasuke took a defensive stance behind her.

Orochimaru frowned. This was beginning to become more trouble than he expected he needed to wrap things up soon. He readied his sword as he stepped towards his opponents.

"Anko-san, Sasuke-san, I'll get rid of his sword." Haku announced to the two of them. "When you have an opening, attack him with all your might."

"Got it!" The two nodded in unison.

Haku shot forward with a speed that surprised even Orochimaru. The sannin hissed when he felt the needles cut into the sides of his face. Haku had thrown them. She was keeping a firm grip on them in between her fingers and using them as claws.

Haku dodged as Orochimaru made a sweep with his sword. She couldn't match him in physical strength, but with her speed she could outmaneuver him. She just needed to get close enough to where she could…

Her eyes widened when Orochimaru struck forward in a sword thrust, the blade extending towards her as he did so. The attack caught her off guard and she was only able to move enough so that the blade pierced her shoulder instead of her chest. Haku cried out in pain as the sword sank into her flesh.

"You got careless. This sword is special, you know." Orochimaru taunted. He frowned when Haku smirked.

"Maybe I was careless…" Haku admitted as blood dripped from her mouth. She gripped the sword and pulled it out from her shoulder. "But now you've given me the chance I needed."

Haku blew on the sword after making a couple of one-handed signs. Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock when his blade froze. She was using the moisture from her breath to create her ice!

Before he had time to react, Haku brought her elbow down on the frozen blade, shattering it to pieces since the ice had decreased its durability. Haku collapsed to her knees when the last of her energy was sapped away. The hole in her shoulder put too much strain on her body.

Orochimaru would have taken advantage of the girl's weakened state had not Anko and Sasuke reacted immediately after she broke his sword. Both of the Konoha ninja had kunai in their hands.

"We've got you now!" Anko shouted.

Orochimaru just smirked and raised his broken blade to block Sasuke's strike. The move had stopped the Uchiha long enough for him to deliver a quick but devastating blow to his gut which brought the boy to the ground. Orochimaru quickly turned and struck at Anko, catching her in the wrist with his blade and causing her to let go of the kunai.

"_What the hell!" _Anko cursed in her mind as she dropped her weapon. Her wrist bled as the sharp part of the blade cut into her hand. _"Even if it's broken he can still use it?"_

Her eyes widened when he stepped forward and plunged the sword into her abdomen. Even broken, the blade was still sharp enough to stab. Anko coughed up blood as she clutched the wound. Orochimaru laughed as he stepped away from her and towards Sasuke's unmoving form.

"That was quite the battle." Orochimaru admitted as he stepped towards his prey.

"N-No…!" Haku gasped as she tried to raise herself up. Anko had pulled out the Kusanagi and was bleeding quite a bit. The jonin clenched her teeth together in frustration.

"Dammit, sensei! We're not down yet…!" Anko said angrily. Orochimaru laughed as she coughed up more blood.

"Oh, Anko. When will you learn to give up? My abandoning you should have made you realize…" Orochimaru smiled cruelly at her pained expression. "I'm just not interested in you anymore…"

He turned back towards Sasuke's body.

"But Sasuke-kun has so much to offer." Orochimaru smiled, licking his lips greedily. "His eyes shall become mine one day…"

His eyes widened when the boy disappeared in a puff of smoke. A log was left in place of where the Uchiha once was.

"What…?" Orochimaru muttered.

Orochimaru raised his head when he heard a crackling sound in front of him. Sasuke was standing just a few feet away with a fully charged Chidori in his hand. The boy's breathing was ragged and the sannin could tell he was tired. This was his last ditch effort to defeat him. The boy yelled as he furiously charged at the snake sannin.

"Your attempts are futile…" Orochimaru sighed as he made a move to dodge. He could easily avoid this technique…

...But to his astonishment, his legs wouldn't move.

"Like I'll let you get away!" Anko shouted as the snakes coming from her sleeves constricted her sensei's movements. Despite the pain in her stomach, she was using the last ounce of her strength to keep him in place so Sasuke could land a hit. "Get him now, kid!"

Sasuke didn't need her to tell him that. He brought his lightning blade forward, aiming it at Orochimaru's chest.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke roared as he struck forward.

Haku and Anko watched with wide eyes as the crackling sound of the Chidori disappeared. Sasuke and Orochimaru were frozen in their positions, neither making a sound.

...Did he get him…?

Haku and Anko gasped when they saw Orochimaru's blood drip onto the branch he and Sasuke were standing on.

"He… he did it…!" Haku smiled.

A dark laugh from Orochimaru extinguished her feeling of triumph.

"Y-You blocked it…!" Sasuke stuttered with wide eyes. His strike had only grazed the man's shoulder.

"I would have been able to dodge it completely had Anko not constricted me." Orochimaru commented, ignoring his bleeding shoulder and glanced back at his bleeding student. "Maybe if she had been at full strength she would have been strong enough to truly stop me."

"D-Dammit…" Anko breathed as her snakes retracted back into her cloak. The last of her strength had already bled away. Orochimaru turned back towards Sasuke.

"Now then…"

The boy's eyes widened when Orochimaru punched him and brought him to the ground. The man chuckled as he stepped towards the boy.

"I'd like to congratulate you, Sasuke-kun. You've exceeded far beyond my expectations." Orochimaru said as his neck extended. "But you're not strong enough to beat me. When you want to get stronger, strong enough to beat your brother, leave this rabble and come seek me out. I'll give you the power you long for…"

Haku was watching a terrible event unfold in front of her. She screamed for her body to move, but she was unable to do anything. She watched as Orochimaru got closer and closer to Sasuke's neck. She clenched her fists and screamed in her mind.

"_Naruto-san, please help him…!"_

And just like that, a fierce war cry tore through the air.

Orochimaru's eyes widened when he heard the roar and something cutting into the air. He turned away from Sasuke and looked towards where he had heard the sound from.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw a boy with a shock of blonde hair flying through the air towards him. Two bright, spinning balls of chakra were in each of his hands.

"_The Kyuubi brat!"_

"SUCK ON MY BRIGHT, BLUE BALLS YOU SNAKE BASTARD!" Naruto roared as he brought his two rasengan forward.

Orochimaru had no time to avoid the boy's attack. He could do nothing as Naruto slammed the spinning balls of chakra into his chest.

The sheer force of the blast was more than enough to send Orochimaru flying. The snake sannin screamed in disbelief and anger as the blast blew him down to the ground below the trees.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked up at his savior. Naruto quickly bent down to his level and gave him a furious look.

"Dammit, teme! When a creepy snake tranny like that tries to give you a hickey, you don't just lie there and take it!" Naruto shouted at the boy. He bit his lip as he looked his friend over. "He… he didn't bite you, did he…?"

Naruto's eyes widened when Sasuke shook his head.

"No. You got here just in time."

Naruto didn't respond. His hands trembled as he held onto Sasuke's shoulders. It took all his effort and willpower to keep himself from jumping and shouting with joy.

_I did it!_

Naruto grinned down at Sasuke. The boy just gave him a dumb look in response.

"Sorry I'm late." Naruto grinned. He blinked when Sasuke gave him a small knock on the head.

"Tch, took you long enough to get here…" Sasuke smiled back.

Naruto just smiled back at him. The sense of accomplishment he felt was overwhelming.

"Naruto-sama."

Yuzura's sharp voice brought him back to reality. His eyes narrowed as he turned towards her. The girl had a solemn look as she stared at him.

"I'll take care of Anko and Haku's wounds. You go and take care of Orochimaru." Yuzura said as she bent down to help Sasuke up.

"Right…" Naruto nodded. He turned towards his friends. "Haku, Anko!"

Only Haku raised her head. Anko had already faded into unconsciousness. The girl, despite the pain in her shoulder, smiled coyly at the blonde.

"You're late…" Haku smiled as she leaned against the tree.

"I'll be quicker next time." Naruto shot back, chuckling a little bit. His gaze softened. "Hey…"

"Yes?"

"…Thank you." Naruto nodded towards her. The small gestured was enough to convey his feelings of gratitude.

He knew without her and Anko, he wouldn't have been able to save Sasuke.

The boy looked down to the earth below, catching sight of something below. He turned back to look at his friends one last time. Yuzura was bringing Sasuke over to Haku and Anko. The fox girl went to work healing Anko's wound while Sasuke checked on Haku and a still unconscious Sakura. Naruto smiled at them one last time before descending to the earth below.

Naruto landed a few feet away from the snake sannin. The man coughed up blood as he tried to recover himself. He had probably broken a couple of bones due to Naruto's attack. The man gave the jinchuriki a murderous look.

"Y-You…!" Orochimaru gasped as he struggled to pick himself up. He gave Naruto a menacing glare. "You should be…!"

"Yeah, too bad snakes don't chew their food." Naruto said, glaring at the man.

Orochimaru's eyes widened when Naruto focused him with a look so full of killing intent that his own death flashed before his eyes. The sannin took an involuntary step backwards as Naruto's eyes sparked with a fury he had never seen.

"I don't care what it takes, you're gonna die here today." Naruto proclaimed as he summoned a shadow clone. He held out his hand as he concentrated his chakra to form his other signature technique.

"The rasengan!" Orochimaru gasped when he saw the orb form in Naruto's hand. He recognized it as the same technique the boy had hit him with earlier. "How do you know that technique…!"

"I had a great teacher." Naruto smirked before frowning again. "You'll pay. Not just for what you attempted today, but for everything you've done!

_For what happened in the past, present, and the future! You'll pay!_

The clone disappeared when the rasengan was completed. Naruto held it in front of him as he readied himself. The intensity of his glare made Orochimaru take another step backwards. Naruto charged forward with his rasengan spinning brightly in his hand.

"Let's go, Orochimaru!"

* * *

A/N: There we go. This chapter was surprisingly long, so long that I had cut off some of it. So the conclusion of the fight and the prelims to the last exam will come in the next chapter. I can wrap everything up more comfortably that way. Did you guys like it? I thought it turned out very well

So in short, Naruto's plan was to attack Orochimaru with his team plus Anko and Haku, while Gaara went to take care of Kabuto and his team. Unfortunately, Gaara wasn't able to catch Kabuto (You'll see where he's been hiding soon) but Naruto was able to stop Orochimaru from biting Sasuke. Or has he? We'll just have to wait and see.

I finished the first exam pretty quickly and I'll conclude the second test soon. As you can see, Naruto's ready to kill someone. He's not calm. He's finally gonna get a chance to vent all his anger and frustration on one of the people he hated most in his past life. Orochimaru's in deep shit now. Gaara's angry he didn't get to kill Kabuto. Don't worry, our Ichibi container will get his shot at Orochimaru and Kabuto soon.

Naruto's managed to change a few things, but there's still a lot more to do. You'll get to see how things are wrapped up and what changes will be made in the prelims. Since I've already got most of the chapter written, it should be up soon, but I won't make any promises.

As per usual, review and give me your thoughts on things. Any questions will be answered so long as they won't spoil the story.

And hey, if you're bored waiting for the new chapter to arrive, go read my new Naruto fic **Army of Nine**. I apologize for my advertising, but it's a side project I've got great ideas for and it'd be nice if you guys to take some time to R&R on it.

Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter and I'll have the next one up soon. Have a good one guys.

Kiiam


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: (Slams head against desk) Sweet Jesus, this is the longest I've ever taken to update. I apologize, and I won't bore you all with details, but I wasn't even allowed near a computer (Coupled with a mild case of writer's block) for the past month or so. That, and FFnet has been really screwed up lately and I wasn't able to upload this chapter (Special Thank You to fellow author Leaf Ranger for helping get around the error I had. Seriously, thank you so much) for a week. Point is, I'm alive, I'm back, and hopefully I'll be able to stick around.

So it's high time to end this cliffhanger. The second part of the chunin exams are wrapped up in this chapter as well as the preliminaries. To make up for my absence, I've tried my best to include as much good stuff as I could into this chapter. We'll finish up Naruto vs Orochimaru, see its result, and we'll finally bring an end to the second phase of the exams. Sorry it took so long, but the new chapter is here. Hope you'll all like the new chapter of NLSC. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Definition of Victory**

With the rasengan spinning in his hand, Naruto charged towards Orochimaru. The snake sannin jumped back when the boy rushed towards him. Orochimaru made a few hand signs then slammed his hand on the ground.

"Summoning!"

A giant snake was summoned and rushed towards Naruto with its jaws outstretched. Naruto jumped and slammed his ball of chakra into the beast's head as he passed over it. The snake disappeared when the massive blast of chakra hit its head.

Naruto wasn't done yet. He made a series of hand signs as he sailed through the air toward Orochimaru. His cheeks puffed up as heat built up in his stomach.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"

A volley of fireballs spewed from Naruto's mouth. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he moved to dodge the flames.

"This brat… is he using the Kyuubi's power?" Orochimaru wondered in astonishment as he dodged the flame bullets. How else could he perform jutsu like this?

"You wish!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened when he saw the boy complete another series of hand seals. His cheeks puffed up again.

"Fūton: Shinkūgyoku!"

The snake sanin raised his arms to block the blasts of cutting wind that came his way. Unlike the Phoenix Flower technique, the Vacuum Sphere was much more difficult to dodge since in covered a larger area. Orochimaru could only guard as the blades of chakra cut into the flesh of his arms and legs.

The snake sannin wiped off the bit of blood that trailed down from his mouth. He glared at the boy who was coming at him again. Orochimaru rushed forward to meet him when he saw the blonde attempt to complete another set of hand signs.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he raised his arm to block Orochimaru's fist. He couldn't complete the technique in time. He raised his other arm to block the series of punches and kicks Orochimaru threw at him in rapid succession.

Orochimaru smirked when he started pushing the boy back. He might have been tired and low on chakra from his previous fights and from the Kyuubi brat's surprise attack from earlier, but he still had energy to fight. He would not be beaten by a child. The boy was surprisingly good at performing jutsu, and had quite an astonishing amount of chakra even without the Kyuubi, but it was clear Orochimaru was the superior in taijutsu. The boy was good, but Orochimaru was better.

Blood flew out Naruto's mouth when Orochimaru got him good with a right hook. The boy dug his feet into the earth as he continued to block Orochimaru's attacks. Physically, Orochimaru was stronger and quicker than he was which put him at a disadvantage in a close quarters fight. Close combat was something Naruto had always excelled at, but he was fighting a sannin toe to toe, and that was nothing to laugh at.

Of course, it was for situations like these Naruto had trained for.

Naruto gathered up his wind chakra in his arm as he fell back a bit, allowing Orochimaru to get a few hits in. He could see the man's arrogance reflect off his features as he punched the teen. Naruto smirked a bit when his wind chakra had been concentrated into his right hand. All he had to do now was wait for an opening…

_There!_

Naruto's hand shot out towards Orochimaru's stomach, sinking into it as it made contact. Orochimaru's smirk disappeared when he saw Naruto grin.

"Fūton: Senpūken!"

The massive blast of wind chakra propelled the snake ninja across the earth. Naruto watched as his punch blew Orochimaru backwards across the forest ground. The jinchuriki grinned at how well he was able to perform ninjutsu and control his chakra. That technique had been homage to Asuma who had also given him tips on how to use his wind chakra in the past.

"Haku and Hinata's training really paid off!" Naruto smirked to himself. He had used a lot of techniques in rapid succession, but he had plenty of chakra to spare. Using jutsu that Haku had helped him learn and channeling his chakra like Hinata had taught him to was giving him an edge he had never had in the past.

_I'll finish this today!_

Orochimaru hit a tree and sank to its base. The man coughed up blood as he desperately tried to regain his breath.

"_This boy… is strong…!" _Orochimaru thought, acknowledging the boy's strength in his mind. If he wasn't busy getting beaten to a pulp he would've considered making the Kyuubi brat his next host instead.

The man paled when the possibility of death reared its ugly head. He raised his head to meet the furious eyes of the blonde who was charging at him again, this time with another rasengan in hand. It was painful and humiliating, but Orochimaru knew he had to find some way to escape or the boy may very well end up killing him.

Orochimaru jumped up into the trees just before the ball of chakra slammed down on him. Naruto's head shot up when Orochimaru started jumping through the trees. Frustration built up inside him as Naruto quickly jumped up to pursuit the sannin.

"I won't let you escape!" Naruto shouted as he jumped through the trees.

He had him! He had the advantage! He couldn't let this one time opportunity slip through his fingers!

Naruto's chakra flared as his speed increased.

"_I have to catch him! I can't let him escape!"_Naruto thought as he rushed towards his target.

So blinded by his desire to catch his prey that he was completely unaware of how his raging emotions were affecting his chakra.

"Persistent little pest…" Orochimaru muttered as he looked back at the boy who was trailing him. He was extremely low on chakra, and he'd have to use it efficiently if he was to escape from the boy.

Not only that, but Orochimaru was a little wary of how the boy's physical features were slowly changing.

Orochimaru drew some kunai from his pouch and threw them at the surrounding trees. Each kunai had an exploding tag on it. The tags detonated and caused the branches and trees to come falling on top of Naruto who was passing under them.

"That won't work!" Naruto shouted determinedly as he summoned about a dozen clones.

The clones all jumped, taking different positions in the air even as the trees started to descend on them. Naruto jumped and used his clones as stepping stones to avoid the branches and trees that were falling on him. He quickly jumped through the obstacles and chased after Orochimaru who was still well within his sights.

"Resourceful, aren't we…" Orochimaru murmured. It didn't matter. He still had one trick up his sleeve.

Using the last of his chakra, Orochimaru summoned another snake. Naruto clenched his teeth and summoned a clone to help him form the rasengan as the reptile tried to strike at him. Just as Naruto was about to hit the snake, he noticed something attached to its head.

"A flash bomb!"

Too late to shield his eyes, the orb detonated and covered Naruto in a blinding light. Naruto struck forward blindly, trying to hit the snake. Just as he felt the rasengan hit its target, he felt one of the snake's large incisors slice into his shoulder. Naruto cursed as the snake disappeared, his hand flew to his shoulder to try and stop the bleeding.

Naruto saw spots as he tried to regain his eyesight. He frantically rubbed his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision. When the blinding white finally disappeared and his eyes refocused, he couldn't catch sight of the snake sannin.

"No…! No, no, no, no, NO!"

Naruto cursed as he jumped through the trees, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he tried to catch sight of Orochimaru's back. The ninja was nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit! I couldn't have lost him!" Naruto shouted angrily as he jumped through the trees.

From down below, Orochimaru smirked as he heard the boy's angry shouts and curses. He had successfully evaded his opponent. It wasn't something he was proud of, but his life had been preserved.

"I suppose I was a little careless…" Orochimaru muttered to himself as he slowly made his way through the forest.

He would accept his loss for today. He'd get in contact with Kabuto and get him to patch him up. There would be another chance to acquire Sasuke. He'd just have to be a little more patient.

Just as he started to leave, Orochimaru's eyes widened as he caught sight of a limping form a few feet away.

"_Sasuke Uchiha!"_

Indeed, it was his target limping through the forest as he scanned the trees above him. A kunai was tightly clenched in his hands. Orochimaru smirked as he hid behind a tree. He couldn't believe his good fortune.

"_Come to help your friend, have you? How cute…" _Orochimaru cackled in his mind. _"Well, Sasuke-kun, I do believe this is my win."_

Orochimaru stepped out from behind the tree, making his presence known to Sasuke. The boy's eyes widened when he caught sight of the man and he took a defensive stance. Orochimaru shook his head, chuckling at the boy's poor attempt to fight back.

"Your bond with that boy is surprising. You'll never grow strong with such weak convictions." Orochimaru taunted as he advanced towards the trembling youth. He licked his lips as his neck extended. "When you desire more power, come seek me out. You'll come eventually… they always do…"

Orochimaru's head shot towards Sasuke as he opened his mouth. Sasuke moved to guard, but in his weak state he couldn't block quickly enough. Orochimaru smiled when he bit into the Uchiha's flesh.

"Got you!"

Orochimaru's teeth sank into the boy's neck. With this mark, the Sharingan would become his.

The snake sannin's eyes widened when he felt the boy grab him in a head lock. Sasuke chuckled as grabbed onto the man.

"It's my win, Orochimaru…"

The sannin's eyes widened in alarm when Sasuke poofed into smoke and revealed himself to be a Naruto clone, which quickly disappeared into smoke after transforming back.

Too late did Orochimaru notice the boy who was running towards his body with a rasengan spinning in his hand. Naruto cried out as he swung his arm forward.

"Take this!"

Orochimaru tried raising his arms to block, but it did little to stop the attack. The rasengan exploded, sending Orochimaru flying across the forest ground. He bounced a bit as he came into contact with the earth, only stopping when he finally hit a tree.

Naruto held his hand out in front of him breathing harshly as he slowly calmed himself. He glared at the sannin's immobile form a few meters away.

"Is… did I kill him…?" Naruto wondered as he took a tentative step forward.

He gritted his teeth together in frustration when he saw the battered body twitch.

"Guah…" Orochimaru's eyes widened as blood spewed from his mouth.

Every part of his body was screaming in pain. Many of his bones had been shattered by the force of the blow. His high resilience allowed him to withstand most attacks, but taking a second rasengan was too much. As much as he wanted to move, to try and escape again, his limbs refused to move. His body was beaten and broken. Orochimaru growled to himself as he watched the blonde boy approach him. He cursed his own carelessness for allowing the boy to surprise him again. His obsession with his target had cost him his only chance to escape.

Orochimaru would have laughed at how his prey had been used by a predator. Oh, the irony of it all was just sickening.

Naruto could feel his killing intent flare up as he got closer to the downed sannin. He held out his hand as he gathered chakra in his hand for another rasengan. The red tint inside the ball of chakra went unnoticed by the Kyuubi container as he stared down at Orochimaru.

"This is it…" Naruto breathed as he glared down at his shattered opponent.

He smiled a bit at Orochimaru's pained gasps and harsh breath. He had never gotten a chance to properly pay the man back for all the pain and suffering he had caused in his past life. Hell, Naruto hadn't even been around to see the snake sannin's end. Sasuke had been the one to defeat him and Naruto couldn't really count his battles against Kabuto as fighting Orochimaru since Kabuto had only absorbed his remains and he had never actually fought Orochimaru himself. Just the thought of finishing the man of himself…

"This is for everything you've done… for hurting the ones I cared about most, for taking precious people from me…!" Naruto seethed as he raised his hand.

_For the past, present, and future… you will pay for everything today, Orochimaru!_

"DIE!" Naruto shouted as he raised his arm.

And just as he was about to bring his attack down on the monster before him, Naruto felt pain explode into his backside.

The second after he felt his back get slashed open, a foot collided into the side of Naruto's face, kicking him away from his target. The jinchuriki gasped as he tried to pick himself up, but was brought down again when he felt someone step on his back. Naruto cried out in pain as pressure was applied to the gashes in his backside. He slowly turned his head towards his attacker.

"Kabuto…!" Naruto seethed. All the chakra he had built up suddenly left him as he glared at the traitor.

The boy smiled cruelly as he pushed up his glasses. He chuckled a bit as he twirled around the scalpels he had used to cut into Naruto's back in between his fingers.

"Your expression is familiar. That look of yours is the same one you had when we met during the first exam." Kabuto smiled. "I didn't think someone would figure me out that easily…"

Naruto's eyes widened at this. He had known he was being watched? Naruto cursed his carelessness. Kabuto was no fool, and it was only natural that he would have noticed Naruto's contempt towards him when he made it so obvious when they first met.

"Though I suppose my cover story was a little bit impractical. I probably wouldn't even be allowed to be a ninja if I had failed the chunin exams as many times as I had claimed." Kabuto commented lightly.

"Kabuto…!"

His master's pained, angry voice brought his attention away from the boy he was stepping on.

"We need to leave now…!" Orochimaru growled as pain shot through his entire body. "I need to…! Gah…!"

"Right away, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto nodded solemnly. He turned back towards Naruto and smiled as he raised his scalpels. "Just let me…"

He tensed and jumped away just as a sword swung in front of him. It would have decapitated him had he not moved away in time. Kabuto glared at the new arrival.

"Tsk, how annoying…"

Yuzura stood her ground as she pointed her sword at the boy with a menacing expression on her face. She held her position in front of Naruto, making sure that the deadly ninja wouldn't get anywhere near her master.

"You will not harm Naruto-sama!" Yuzura hissed as she took a position to strike. Kabuto clicked his tongue in irritation as he jumped to where his master lied.

"I suppose we'll have to retreat for now." Kabuto said as he gingerly picked the snake sannin off the ground. His gaze switched from the unexpected visitor to the boy on the ground. "We'll do this another day, Naruto-kun…"

And just like that, Orochimaru and Kabuto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yuzura…" Naruto groaned as the girl sheathed her sword and knelt down beside him. "Why are you here? You should be watching…"

"They're fine." Yuzura assured him. "I patched up Haku-chan and Anko-san as best I could, and Haku-chan is helping Sasuke-san and Sakura-san recover. I thought you might need help and… well, I'm glad I got here in time."

"…Yeah…" Naruto muttered, wincing as he slowly sat up. He let out a hiss of pain when he felt the girl place her hands on his wounds.

"My healing jutsu will stop the bleeding." Yuzura said softly as her hands emitted a soft green glow. "I'll bandage your wounds when the bleeding stops…"

"…Thanks." Naruto said stiffly as he stared at where Kabuto and Orochimaru had been. Yuzura glanced at her master's face before turned back to her work.

"You're disappointed."

It was more of a statement than a question.

"He got away." Naruto growled out.

His fists clenched as he thought of how close he had gotten to killing the sannin… and how Kabuto had stopped him.

"They got away. I let them get away…!" Naruto muttered angrily.

"We'll have another chance." Yuzura said in an attempt to comfort him. Her assurances did little to soothe him.

"I should've been ready! This was my best chance to get him and I let snaky bastard get away!" Naruto yelled to himself, slamming his fists onto the ground. "Dammit! He was weak, I had him right where I wanted, and I FUCKING LET HIM GET AWAY!"

"Naruto-sama…"

Yuzura gazed at her master worriedly. It didn't look like he noticed how his chakra was flaring up.

"What the hell was Gaara doing?" Naruto growled as he searched the branches above him, almost as if he thought of catching sight of the sannin and his servant laughing at his failure. "He was supposed to take care of Kabuto for us! If he had done his job this wouldn't have happened! We had a plan, dammit!"

"You can't blame Gaara for this. I'm sure there was a reason he was unable to eliminate Kabuto." Yuzura pointed out reasonably, frowning when Naruto started to blame his friend. "And could you please stop moving around so much? You might cause your wounds to start bleeding again…"

Naruto continued to ignore her.

"What'll happen now? Since we've already missed this chance he won't be caught off guard again. He'll be cautious now, and that will make killing him that much harder!" Naruto shouted as his frustration continued to build. "What if he comes for Sasuke again before the finals? He'll be at full power and I won't be able to stop him! I was only able to beat him this time because I caught him by surprise! I had him right where I wanted him! I had the perfect opportunity! Now everyone's lives are in danger because I couldn't stop him!"

Yuzura sighed and gently placed her hands on Naruto's back. He had to calm down.

"What will happen to during the finals? The old man might get killed again thanks to me!" Naruto shouted frantically as memories of the final exams jumped to the front of his mind. "The village will get destroyed, my friends might get hurt… or what if he attacks earlier because of what happened? Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit, da-YEOWCH!"

Naruto cried out in surprise as pain shot through his back. The boy whimpered as he heard a soft giggle behind him. The boy slowly turned his head towards Yuzura as his joints twitched with lingering pain. Yuzura smiled as her master as she removed her finger from the gash on his back, removing the pressure and his pain.

"W-What was that for…?"

"I felt it was the only way to calm you down, Naruto-sama." Yuzura smiled at him. She gave him a stern look. "You don't really believe that you've truly failed here today, do you?"

"W-Well, you saw what happened! I let them-!"

"And you don't really think Gaara-san is at fault for what happened, do you? You were blaming him for Kabuto's intervention…" Yuzura added with a scolding tone.

"Um, was I?" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "I didn't really mean that though…"

"You're angry that Orochimaru and Kabuto got away, that is understandable."

"I know! Now they might-!"

Naruto was silenced when a finger was pressed against his lips, silencing any other outbursts.

"BUT…!" Yuzura cut in. "You saved Sasuke, did you not?"

Naruto stared at her. The girl gave him a warm smile in return.

"You saved him. You kept Orochimaru away from your best friend."

"I… saved… him…" Naruto said slowly.

That's right. As the haze of anger started to lift, allowing his mind to clear, Naruto remembered that Sasuke's neck hadn't had a curse mark on it when he jumped in to save him.

"That was your original goal, was it not?" Yuzura asked him as she took out some medical supplies and started to patch up his wounds. "Nobody came out of this uninjured, that was to be expected, but nobody died. Your intent was to keep Orochimaru from marking Sasuke-kun, not to kill the man himself. Better yet, you have changed the original scenario."

"M-Maybe… well, I guess…" Naruto mumbled unsurely. He shook his head when memories of the past started coming back to him. "But Orochimaru's still out there. Kabuto too. They might come back for us when they-GAH!"

Naruto winced when he felt Yuzura lightly press her index finger against his cut again. He looked back with a pathetic expression that almost made her giggle.

"Please don't do that again…" Naruto begged in a small voice.

"What have we talked about before?" Yuzura asked her master as she lifted her finger and finished up with the bandages. "Being cautious about future events is all well and good, but we have no idea how things will truly turn out to be. Now that Orochimaru has actually attacked, we can notify the Hokage. The extra security will force him and his agents to lay low, and I doubt he'll be moving around much after what you did to him."

Naruto had to smile at that.

"Today was a victory, Naruto-sama." Yuzura said as she stepped in front of him and held out her hand. She smiled brightly down at him. "It may not have been exactly what you wanted, but it's the end result that matters. You beat him."

"…Yeah." Naruto nodded, firmly grasping her hand as she helped him up. His feeling of excitement grew as he imagined the snake's beaten, bleeding face. "Hehehe… I really got him good, didn't I?"

"I'm sure he has quite a few broken bones." Yuzura smiled. That was an understatement.

"Ha! Only the future Hokage could take on a sannin and win!" Naruto shouted, throwing his head back as he laughed triumphantly. His old, carefree self emerged for a brief moment. "That's what he gets for underestimating me!"

That's right. He knew that the snake-faced bastard would be back for a second round, and when that time came he wouldn't hold anything back. The only reason Naruto had won this time was because he had his friends helping him, he had the element of surprise on his side, and his opponent had sorely underestimated him.

Still, regardless of how he beat the sannin, Yuzura was right. He had won, and only now did Naruto see it fit to relish in his victory.

"Naruto-sama, I think we should head back to the others." Yuzura gestured towards the forest. "The others may start to worry if we're not back soon."

"Yeah, you're right. I can't wait to brag about how I beat that bastard." Naruto grinned as he followed Yuzura into the forest. Before they broke out in a sprint, Naruto caught the girl's shoulder. "Hey, Yuzura…?"

"Hm? What is is, Naruto-sama?" Yuzura asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Thanks."

"Think nothing of it." Yuzura waved him off. "Bandaging you up was no trouble, and I'm always willing to-"

"No, not just for that." Naruto interrupted her. He smiled gratefully at her. "I wanted to say thanks for cheering me up like you did. I was really worked up about losing Orochimaru and you helped me to see the bright side of things."

"Of course." Yuzura smiled at him. "I will always be here to lend my support."

"There's something else too." Naruto continued. "Thanks for saving me back there."

"Hm?"

"You saw, didn't you? Kabuto had me on the ground, ready to gut me." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "If you hadn't been there to save me… well, I seriously doubt that I'd get a third chance to do things over again."

"I will always do my best to protect my master." Yuzura said confidently. "It is the servant's duty!"

"Then I hope I'll be able to repay you someday by doing a friend's duty." Naruto replied just as confidently. His statement, however, had left her in a puzzled statement.

"…A friend's duty, Naruto-sama?"

"I'll protect you next time." Naruto grinned at her. "I vowed to myself that I wouldn't lose any of my friends this time, and that includes you."

Yuzura just stared at her master for a few moments before bowing her head in embarrassment. She played with one of her white locks as her cheeks turned pink.

"…Thank you." Yuzura murmured softly.

"No, no, Yuzura. Thank you." Naruto smiled at her. Yuzura couldn't help but smile back, all the while thinking about how she could repay her master for expressing such kindness.

However, unbeknownst to her, Naruto was thinking about how he could possibly repay her kindness and for everything she had done for him.

"Oh! Naruto-sama!" Yuzura said suddenly, remembering something that she had almost forgotten to mention.

"Hm? What is it?" Naruto asked as he turned back towards her. He was about to jump into the foliage before she called out to him.

"Um… were you feeling strange at all when you were fighting Orochimaru?" Yuzura asked.

"Strange? No… I don't think so…" Naruto said slowly, sounding a bit unsure himself.

Truthfully, he wasn't really thinking through that whole battle. He had tunnel vision and the only thing on his mind was killing the snake sannin. Why would Yuzura ask something like this?

"Well… I don't know if you noticed how your chakra was reacting…"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Not only that, but your features had only just started returning to normal when I showed up." Yuzura said solemnly. "I think the Kyuubi may have been reacting to your anger…"

Naruto stared at her for moment before placing a hand on his stomach. He had almost forgotten about his demon. He had been so uncharacteristically quiet that Naruto hadn't paid him any attention recently.

He was happy Yuzura had pointed this out. I could have set him up for a grave mistake later on and it was certainly an issue that still needed to be resolved.

"Thanks for telling me…" Naruto murmured, nodding gratefully to his companion.

"Of course." Yuzura nodded back, giving him a light smile. "Now… let's go meet up with the others."

"Right…"

Naruto and Yuzura jumped into the forest and headed towards their friends. Yuzura picked up their scent immediately. As they jumped through the trees, Naruto's thoughts jumped to the demon that his body contained.

The first chance he got, he would have a talk with the oversized furball. It had been a long time since their argument, and he needed to make amends quickly if it would help him survive in the future.

X.X.X.X.X

Orochimaru hissed as Kabuto applied his healing jutsu to his battered and beaten body. Even though the pain was enormous, Orochimaru was able to ignore it all. His mind was not focusing on the pain itself, but rather on the one who had caused this extreme pain.

"That Kyuubi brat…!" Orochimaru snarled.

It was embarrassing. It was absolute humiliation. He wouldn't be able to bear it if someone other that Kabuto was to see him in this pathetic state. And to know who did it…! If it had been his old teacher, Orochimaru knew that battle would not leave him uninjured. If it was Jiraiya or Tsunade he probably wouldn't be able to leave without acquiring a fair share of cuts and bruises. But this was different. This was something he couldn't tolerate.

He, the Great Snake Orochimaru, had been beaten by a child.

Even knowing that the brat was a jinchuriki did not help improve his mood. While the boy's chakra had changed slightly during their fight he hadn't taken notice of it, which led Orochimaru to believe, or at least assume, that the boy didn't have any contact with the beast whatsoever. Whether that was true or not was irrelevant, and the fact that the boy had kept the sannin from his target was just rubbing salt in his wounds.

Oh, he'd have his revenge. He'd get sweet vengeance on the brat when he recovered.

And despite his foul mood and the intense loathing he had for the blonde jinchuriki, Orochimaru couldn't help but wonder if he would make a better body than Sasuke.

"I've managed to heal your cells and mend a few broken bones, but what I can do in the field is limited without proper supplies, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto smiled as he snapped the man's arm back into place, earning another hiss of pain from the sannin. "Healing you is a little more challenging than fixing regular humans."

Orochimaru glared at his subordinate as he flexed his hand. He could still feel pricks of pain running across his arm but it wasn't as bad as before. His current body would need at least a month to recover from the wounds the brat had inflicted on him. The rasengan was truly a destructive technique, and to his irritation, one Orochimaru had never been able to master.

"You're lucky I was able to get here in time." Kabuto smiled cheerfully as he worked to heal his master's legs. He could fix the shattered bones completely, but he could heal the injuries so the bones would be stable enough to walk on. "If I had arrived a few seconds later…"

Kabuto chuckled lightly at that. He was proud of his medical jutsu and how skilled he was, but there were limits to what he could do. He doubted that he could heal his master if he was missing a head.

"You talk too much Kabuto." Orochimaru growled. "Why are you here? Where are Yoroi and Tsurugi?"

"Those two had an unfortunate encounter with a tanuki while I was scouting the area." Kabuto sighed, shaking his head as he thought of the blood that had decorated the grass and trees where his former teammates had waited for him. The traces of sand he had found were evidence of who had attacked them. "Looks like both jinchuriki are giving us a little bit of trouble…"

"Tch. The other jinchuriki is quite the unstable element, isn't he?" Orochimaru clicked his tongue in annoyance. Well, it was fine if he lost one or two soldiers. Pawns could always be replaced. "Kabuto, I don't think you'll be participating in the finals."

"I was planning to disappear anyway. Since both of my teammates are dead it would be impossible for me to move on regardless." Kabuto chuckled. "Looks like I'll be among the unfortunate few who went MIA during the chunin exams…"

Orochimaru growled as another bone was snapped back into place. He still had plenty of time before the attack on Konoha was initiated, so he'd have ample time to recover. The sannin knew he had to keep his defeat and condition under wraps since if word got around that a mere child had defeated him there was no telling what that would do to his soldiers' morale. Suna was already apprehensive about working with Oto and hearing anything about this wouldn't help him any.

"We can't stay here." Kabuto said as he got up from his kneeling position. "I'll give you proper treatment when we get back to our temporary hideout. In the meantime, what will you have our remaining agents do?"

"Dosu and his team will proceed with the exams. And if any one of them ends up fighting the Kyuubi brat…" Orochimaru's face contorted with fury. "…I want them to kill him. I don't care who does it I want that brat dead."

"I see. And of Sasuke?"

Orochimaru let out another low growl. Losing was one thing, and failing to capture Sasuke was still beyond mortifying.

"We'll have another chance soon. Due to the current circumstances I'll be forced to leave my prey alone… for now…"

"Very well. Excuse me…"

As Kabuto bent down to help his master up his thoughts turned to the recent events of the exams. To think things had gone to hell in such a short amount of time. Orochimaru insisted that the Kyuubi jinchuriki had gotten lucky, which Kabuto had to agree with, but Kabuto knew luck wasn't the only thing that had to do with it.

No, from the moment he had laid eyes on Naruto before the first exams he had sensed the boy's animosity. Kabuto blamed himself for dawdling on the smaller details he noticed, but something in the blonde's expression had told him that they were enemies even before they had introduced themselves. Kabuto was not a stupid person. He was not so foolish as to write things off as quickly as Orochimaru often did. He was not without arrogance, but he was not invincible and knew of his limitations. Only after he had outsmarted his opponent and properly defeated him did Kabuto ever see it fit to flaunt that arrogance about. That's why he was always gathering information. Information was far more precious than gold and often time helped protect him when his own strength was not sufficient enough.

Kabuto's hand strayed to his back pouch where his Info Cards were being kept. He drew a single card, staring at the whisker-like scars of the face that appeared on the piece of paper.

Naruto Uzumaki…

Kabuto smiled as he placed the card in his pocket. He made a few hand signs as he prepared to teleport away with his master.

So many rogue elements in this whole scenario just screamed at him. As an observer, the smaller details shouted out to him. And he had seen far more than he let on. How had Anko and that Haku girl known about Orochimaru being in the exams? Why did the Kyuubi jinchuriki have such malice and hatred in his eyes when he looked at him? How did said jinchuriki learn the rasengan, a move that to his knowledge had only been mastered by a handful of people?

There was something going on here, Kabuto knew that for sure. It might even be something that could interfere with his master's plans. But for now, he would just sit back and see how things would unfold…

It was an experiment Kabuto looked forward to conducting.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Naruto-kun! Yuzura-chan!"

Haku smiled as Naruto and Yuzura touched down next to her as she finished patching up Anko's wound. Sasuke and the now conscious Sakura were overjoyed to see their teammate again.

"You're okay! You're not dead!" Sakura cried joyously as she enveloped her teammate in a warm hug.

"Whoa! Sakura-chan, I'm fine! I'm okay, see?" Naruto laughed as he returned the hug, wincing a bit since her arms pressed against the wound on his back. The action had been surprising, but he wasn't complaining.

"W-When that snake ate you I was so worried! I was afraid that you…!" Sakura wiped her eyes and shook her head, banishing such terrible thoughts. "I'm just so relieved to see you…"

"Heh… sorry it took me so long to come save you guys." Naruto smiled warmly. He smirked at Sasuke. "What? No hugs for me?"

"In your dreams." Sasuke scoffed, though the boy was smiling. Naruto's grin dropped for a moment as he gave the Uchiha a concerned look.

"Hey, uh… Sasuke-teme…" Naruto started slowly. The boy arched an eyebrow in response. "Are you doing okay?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"W-Well… that Orochimaru guy didn't… bite you or anything, did he?" Naruto asked uneasily.

He had already asked the question before, but for his own peace of mind he had to ask again.

Sasuke rubbed his neck uneasily, unknowingly causing his friend to distress with the gesture. Fortunately, Naruto's worries were unfounded.

"You asked something similar earlier and I'll say it again," Sasuke started. "No, he didn't bite me at all. Other than a few cuts and bruises, I'm doing just fine, Dobe."

Naruto almost broke down and wept for joy. Yuzura had been right, the main point was that he had saved his best friend this time. He resisted the incredibly strong urge to hug the living daylights out of the Uchiha as he wasn't a fan of near-yaoi moments. Instead he clapped the boy on the shoulder and smiled at him.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." Naruto grinned. He turned towards Haku who was crouched down next to the unconscious Anko.

"How's she doing?" Naruto asked as he squatted down and stared at the bandages that had been wrapped around the woman's stomach.

"None of her vitals sustained any damage and I was able to stitch the wound up. Sakura helped stop the bleeding but I still think it would be best to see a medic nin once we get to the tower." Haku replied.

"And how are you holding up?"

"Sakura stitched my shoulder up just fine." Haku smiled at the blonde. "Thanks for asking."

"No problem." Naruto grinned before turning back to face his teammates. He glanced at Sasuke. "Hey, do you still have the Heaven Scroll we got in the beginning of the exams?"

"Yeah, but we… damn!" Sasuke cursed. "We still need to find an Earth Scroll!"

"Hey, hey! We don't have to worry about that!" Naruto smirked as he dug around in his pocket and pulled out the Earth Scroll Yuzura had given him. He tossed it towards the Uchiha who quickly caught it with a surprised look on his face. Naruto silently thanked Gaara in his mind.

"Naruto, where did you find it?" Sakura asked, surprised and relieved that he had acquired the scroll they needed to advance to the finals.

"You'll never believe where I found it!" Naruto snickered, causing his teammates to arch their eyebrows at him. "On my way over here I spotted a white fox that had the thing in its mouth! Lucky, right?"

"A fox?" Sakura asked dumbly.

"I know! It was just wandering around the forest floor and I was able to persuade it into giving me the scroll." Naruto smirked, holding back his laughter as Haku and Yuzura giggled behind him. Naruto gave Yuzura a quick wink before turning back towards his teammates. "I guess it must've stolen it from some other team when they weren't looking! And honestly, who are we to complain?"

"I guess…" Sasuke nodded, a little skeptical about the incredible coincidence. He eyed the white haired girl who was crouching next to Haku. "Who's she?"

"Oh… um…" Naruto paused as he gave Yuzura an uneasy glance.

_Damn…_

She had been forced to reveal herself due to the circumstances, he could understand that, but Naruto would have preferred it if she had remained hidden. He was relieved that Yuzura was still wearing her bandana to cover her ears, since that would probably warrant even more questions from his teammates. Despite that, Naruto hadn't really thought of an explanation for Yuzura's presence should his teammates or any of his other friends ever meet her face to face…

"She is another assistant proctor who was assigned to help with the exams, just like me." Haku smiled, creating a reason for Naruto. The boy silently thanked the mist girl in his mind.

"Nice to meet you both." Yuzura smiled, bowing politely towards Sakura and Sasuke. "I have heard much about you two from Naruto-sa-"

"I told her about you guys!" Naruto quickly cut of the honorific. That would have encouraged more questions he was not willing to answer. "Yuzura and I have been friends for a while, see. I wanted to introduce you guys to her sometime but there was never a good opportunity…"

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you, Yuzura-san." Sakura smiled, deciding to show proper courtesy to the girl who had helped them.

"Yeah." Sasuke gave a curt nod as he looked the girl over. To him, she seemed very strange. "Are you a ninja? Your clothes don't seem very suited for fighting…"

"On the contrary, Sasuke-kun. My clothes are quite easy to move around in." Yuzura smiled and she twirled around a bit. Sasuke arched an eyebrow at her, still unconvinced by her reasons of involvement. The fox girl smiled at him. "If you're still doubtful, I could let you try wearing them sometime."

"HAHAHAHA! That sounds like it'd be right up your alley, teme!" Naruto laughed as the boy's face flushed. "I know crossdressing has always been one of your secret fetishes!"

"S-Shut up! It is not!" Sasuke shouted, denying the outrageous claim. He glared at the group as they all laughed at him.

"As much as I would love to discuss what kind of fetishes our friend Sasuke has, I think it'd be best if we all made our way to the tower." Haku giggled, earning a glare from the Uchiha. "Naruto-kun, could you help me carry Anko-san? I believe two people supporting her will put let stress on her wounds."

"Alright." Naruto chuckled, still laughing at Yuzura's joke. What a way to lighten the mood. He draped Anko's right arm over his shoulder while Haku did the same with her left. "Yuzura, lead the way."

"Alright. Everyone, follow me and we'll be at the tower in no time." Yuzura smiled as she took off. The others followed closely behind her.

"Yuzura-san, is it okay for an assistant proctor to help us? We're still taking a test, after all. Won't this get us disqualified?" Sakura asked.

"We almost got killed by a sannin with insane strength who wasn't even supposed to be in the exams. If we get disqualified after all that I'm going to be pissed off." Naruto growled. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Sakura-chan, this is a special circumstance. Your team has already acquired both scrolls and you are helping an injured proctor at my request." Haku reassured her. "You three have already passed the second exam."

Team seven grinned as they jumped through the forest. They were finally able to feel some sense of accomplishment after all they had been through during the second test.

X.X.X.X.X

"Okay, we're here."

The group touched down in front of the tower. Yuzura turned at smiled at the party before giving them all a quick bow.

"Well, I believe I shall take my leave here."

"Huh? Aren't you going to come with us?" Sakura asked.

"And about Orochimaru… shouldn't you tell the Hokage?" Sasuke added.

"I'll leave that to Haku-chan and Anko-san. Your team arrived early, and the second exam hasn't ended yet." Yuzura smiled at them. "Despite what has happened here someone still needs to watch over the rest of the genin who are still competing. Until Anko-san and Haku-san get themselves patched up, that person will have to be me."

Naruto and Haku shot the girl knowing looks. She had to make herself scarce before someone else caught sight of her. Like Orochimaru, she wasn't really part of the exams either. The Kyuubi jinchuriki and chunin smiled at their friend.

"I'll join you for dinner later, Yuzura-chan." Haku smiled. "As soon as my shoulder is given proper attention I'll join you."

"I'm happy to hear that." Yuzura smiled.

"Thanks for helping us out." Naruto smiled at his vassal. The sincerity in his voice spoke volumes. "Thanks for helping _me _out."

"Of course. As I have said countless times, I will always do my best to serve Naruto-sa-!"

"Okay guys, let's get inside the tower! We don't want anyone ambushing us right outside the door!" Naruto yelled as he cut off Yuzura again. He gave the girl one last smile before ushering his teammates through the door.

Yuzura nodded to herself before morphing into her smaller, foxy form. She would have to find somewhere to hide out until Haku rejoined her.

Inside the building Naruto was faced with a familiar sight. Sasuke and Sakura read the scroll posted on the wall with confused looks on their faces. The Kyuubi jinchuriki decided to throw them a bone.

"I think they want us to open the scrolls we got." Naruto smiled.

"Idiot. The proctors who gave us the scrolls warned us about opening them before the second test was over." Sakura said tightly.

"And you three just completed the second test, did you not?" Haku smiled lightly at them.

Coming from the assistant proctor herself, that was practically telling them it was okay to open the scrolls. As Sasuke and Sakura started to unravel the scrolls, Anko slowly started to rouse. Naruto and Haku held her upright as she slowly steadied herself. She blinked a couple of times and groaned when she noticed the soreness in her stomach. As her eyes started to focus, the first thing that popped out in her vision was a splotch of yellow.

"Hey, crazy snake lady, you okay?" Naruto asked unsurely as the woman stared at him.

Oh, it was just the blonde kid's hair…

"You…" Anko said slowly, as her brain slowly started working again.

"Me?" Naruto said unsurely as he stepped back a bit. A wide smile suddenly sprang onto the woman's face.

"YOU!" Anko cried as she suddenly glomped him, pressing the boy's face into the valley between her breasts. Naruto's eyes widened as he sank into the softness, his face lighting up in an intense blush.

Sasuke and Sakura only stared at them as Anko jumped up and down with their teammate in her arms. Even Haku looked surprised by the jonin's strange behavior. Sasuke and Sakura had dropped both opened scrolls in shock, and no one in the room noticed the smoke coming out of the parchments and collecting on top of it.

"THAT WAS GREAT!" Anko squealed as she continued to squeeze the living daylights out of the jinchuriki. "You're awesome, brat! I've totally revised my opinion of you!"

"W-What?" Naruto managed to sputter. And what was her impression of him before.

"Don't be so modest! I saw what you did!" Anko laughed as she twirled the boy around in her arms. "The way you showed up out of nowhere and clobbered sensei was amazing! The kickass one-liner was perfect, and you got him just like that! Beyond perfect! You got that bastard good! The best thing I ever saw just before I passed out. I thank the heavens I didn't miss it! I love this kid! I love him, I love him, I love him!"

"Ahem."

Anko ceased her antics and everyone in the room turned towards the one who had spoken. Kakashi stood behind them on top of the scrolls with an amused look on his face. He chuckled a bit before pulling out his Icha Icha book from his pocket.

"Anko, could you please stop molesting my student and put him down?" Kakashi smiled, entertained by how Anko was reacting to Naruto's pulverizing of her sensei.

"Aw, what gives, Kakashi? We're having a moment here!"

"Yes, well, he can't move onto the third part of the exams if you don't let go of him."

"You sure I can't keep him? I'd be real nice to him…"

"I fear for the boy's chastity and well-being if I leave him in your care. Put him down." Kakashi chuckled.

"Tsk. Fine." Anko pouted as she released Naruto, who took in a fresh breath of air. He would have suffocated if she had hugged him any tighter.

"Anko-san, we really should go to the medical ward to get ourselves properly checked up." Haku advised as she got the woman's attention. "I'm not the best medic so I think it would be best if we had actual doctors patch up our wounds."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Anko grimaced, lightly touching her stomach as the soreness and slight stings of pain became apparent. She turned towards Naruto one more time. "Hey kid, did you finish the job?"

"Huh?"

"Did you kill Orochimaru?"

Everyone in the room hushed and turned towards Naruto. They realized it had been an unanswered question until now. Naruto's shoulders slumped as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"No… he got away." Naruto muttered, eliciting looks of disappointment and anger from everyone else. "One of his cronies got in my way. Got me good too. Some silver-haired guy with glasses. If Yuzura hadn't shown up he probably would have killed me."

"Who was he?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto and Kakashi shared a look. The copy nin sighed, knowing exactly who Naruto was talking about.

"The one who attacked me was that Kabuto guy. He was working for Orochimaru."

"The guy who helped us before the exams started?" Sakura gasped. "He couldn't be… he's a Konoha ninja, isn't he?"

"Apparently not." Sasuke grumbled, suddenly realizing his carelessness. "A ninja should never be so quick to trust someone they don't know. If he was helping us during the first part of the exam then he must've had some sort of agenda."

"But… but he was wearing a Konoha headband!" Sakura pointed out.

"Which was obviously a disguise." Kakashi put in, lifting his head from the book. He held his hand up when Sakura tried to protest again. "Sakura, if I put on a white robe and hat with the Konoha symbol on it and told you I was the Hokage, would you believe me?"

"…You look nothing like the hokage, Kakashi-sensei."

"Not the point. What I'm saying is that just because I would wear his clothes would NOT mean I am the hokage." Kakashi said. "Just because Kabuto was wearing a Konoha headband doesn't mean he was part of the village. He was a spy sent by Orochimaru to infiltrate the village, and all he had to do was wear a headband to make people believe he was one of us."

Sakura bowed her head as her weak argument fell through. Everyone realized that if one foreign ninja could infiltrate their ranks so easily, they couldn't help but wonder how many other spies Orochimaru had creeping around inside the village.

"Ah, why are you guys acting so depressed!" Anko said loudly, getting everyone's attention. "My bastard of a sensei may have escaped, but end result was that the brat punched his teeth in, managed to win, came back alive, and you all passed the second test. That's counts as a win in my book."

Naruto smiled at her words, which were similar to Yuzura's. He nodded to himself. He wasn't completely satisfied, but things could have been a lot worse. They were certainly better than how things had been in his past life.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted, slamming his fist into his palm. "I'm ready for the next round! When's the next test start?"

"Not for a couple more days."

"EH?" Naruto cried, whirling around towards Haku who giggled in response.

"Naruto, you were probably one of the first teams to arrive. It's only been a day and a half since the test started." Haku smiled at him. "You'll have to wait out for the rest of the day, plus three more, before the final test begins."

"Oh… well… damn…" Naruto muttered disappointedly. He had gotten all fired up for nothing. Things sure happened a lot faster than he remembered…

"On the bright side, this gives you plenty of time to recuperate." Kakashi smiled as he patted Naruto on the shoulder. "Orochimaru is no pushover, and I'm honestly surprised that you all came back with such small injuries!"

"Thanks…" Team seven grumbled in unison. Kakashi chuckled at them.

"Anyway, this will give you guys plenty of time to prepare for the finals. Anko, Haku, do you need anyone to take you to the medical ward?" Kakashi asked, turning towards the two ladies.

"We'll be fine. It's not like we were hurt that badly." Anko waved him off, wincing a bit as she held her stomach. "I'll probably need to rest for a day or two, but Haku'll be back out there in a couple hours. Fixing a cut shoulder takes a lot less time than patching up a hole in the stomach."

"Don't let us keep you then." Kakashi smiled as he and team seven waved the duo off. They disappeared down the hall. The jonin turned back towards his team. "Well, I don't believe I've congratulated you all for passing the second test yet. Good work team!"

"We certainly earned it…" Sakura said with a tone of exhaustion. "Is there anywhere I can take a nap in this place? I need to lie down for a few hours… or days…"

"I second that." Naruto agreed, raising his hand. Sasuke also nodded with a weary expression.

"Aha… right then." Kakashi chuckled, leading his team towards the hallway. "Just go straight down the hall, take a left and then a right two corridors down and you'll arrive at your temporary rooms. It doesn't matter which one you take."

"Thanks sensei!" The team chorused as they made their way down the hall.

"Wait, Naruto!"

The blonde turned his head towards Kakashi. His teammates gave their sensei a questioning look.

"I'd like to talk to you for a moment."

A solemn look from Kakashi was all Naruto needed. He smiled at his teammates as he gave them a small wave.

"Ah… I'll catch up with you guys later, 'kay?" Naruto smiled at them apologetically. Sasuke and Sakura shrugged and continued down the hall. The only thing on their minds was getting some sleep.

Naruto quickly stepped up to Kakashi. His teacher gestured down another corridor, prompting Naruto walk with him for a while. The Kyuubi jinchuriki just followed after his sensei as his own.

"Things went well." Kakashi commented. "I meant what I said. Barring Anko, I'm honestly surprised that you all came back with relatively minor injuries."

"…Things didn't really turn out the way I wanted, but they went better than I had feared." Naruto sighed.

"And the curse mark?"

That prompted a smile from Naruto.

"I, no, we saved him. If Haku and Anko hadn't been there to help hold off Orochimaru, I wouldn't have made it there in time." Naruto smiled. "Sasuke doesn't have a curse mark anywhere on his body."

"That certainly is a relief." Kakashi smiled, sighing in relief as he said so. "I'll report Orochimaru's appearance to the Hokage as soon as I can. Now we can warn people about his being here without making anyone suspicious."

Naruto nodded at that. He had discussed it with Kakashi, he had agreed with the jonin's point about waiting until Orochimaru actually attacked his team before telling the hokage. If they had just showed up with the information out of the blue, they would have been questioned. They couldn't give an answer without revealing what they knew about the future, and neither of them was eager to be strapped to Ibiki's interrogation table anytime soon.

"From what you told us, you made it sound like you were in a position where you could've killed Orochimaru if Kabuto hadn't interfered." Kakashi said solemnly. "Would you really have been able to…?"

"I got lucky." Naruto admitted, grimacing as he thought back to his surprise attack. "I nailed him with two rasengans in a surprise attack, and that should've ripped him apart. But when I confronted him again he still had the energy to fight me. He even threw a few summons my way. I was able to counter most of the attacks using the new jutsu I had learned, and after I got a good hit in he tried to run. I tried to catch him, and I lured him into a trap by disguising one of my clones as Sasuke…"

"Smart." Kakashi complimented.

"Yeah. I surprise myself sometimes." Naruto grinned for a moment before frowning. "I hit him with another rasengan which finally took him down. I was going to finish the job, but Kabuto showed up and caught be off guard so… Yuzura came and saved me, but Orochimaru and Kabuto got away."

"Well, now I know why Gaara looked so angry when his team arrived." Kakashi commented.

"Gaara's here?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"His team arrived first. Your team was second to finish." Kakashi smiled. "I could see genuine anger in his eyes when I met with him. He didn't really feel like talking about it though."

"Kabuto must've gone off on his own before Gaara was able to locate his team." Naruto sighed. "And now, thanks to his misfortune and my carelessness…"

Orochimaru would count Naruto as an actual threat now. The only reason he was able to beat him as easily as he did was because he had managed to catch the man off guard. The snake sannin hadn't even used half of his abilities during their battle because of his weakened state. After all, this was the man who was able to fight his four-tailed form to a draw when he was in good condition. It was a one-time opportunity Naruto wouldn't get again, and now he would have to fight an angry Orochimaru at full strength next time the met.

"Well, what can you do?" Kakashi shrugged. "On the bright side you were able to keep him from marking Sasuke, and now next time Orochimaru shows himself you'll have every ninja in Konoha backing you up. Let the ANBU handle things for now. You just need to focus on the exams."

"I guess…" Naruto nodded, grinning up at his sensei. "I don't think we'll be seeing that snake bastard for a while though. You should've seen what he looked like! I still can't believe he took three rasengans and lived! I must've broken every bone in his body!"

"Orochimaru isn't like most men. He's probably the most dangerous person you're likely to meet."

"I can name another guy who could give him a run for his money." Naruto said jokingly, though the person he thought of only made him angry.

"Right." Kakashi chuckled. "Anyway, I'll let you go now. You probably want to get some sleep."

"Thanks." Naruto yawned. "A few days of sleep doesn't sound so bad."

"You should probably go see Gaara when you get the chance. I think he wants to talk to you." Kakashi advised his student.

Naruto nodded before waving his sensei goodbye. He turned down a hallway that led to the rooms he'd be sleeping in until the five days were up. He would go talk to Gaara soon, but only after he had gotten some rest.

…And after he had taken care of something he had neglected to do for a long time.

Naruto opened the door to the room and threw himself on the bed. He closed his eyes as his weariness quickly stole away his consciousness. When Naruto opened his eyes again, his setting had changed. He could hear the dripping water echo down the sewer halls. Naruto's blue eyes met large, red ones.

"…**What do you want, fleshbag?" **The Kyuubi no Yoko breathed as the fox glared down at him.

Naruto glared unflinchingly at the bijuu through the cage. Naruto took a deep breath and crossed his arms in front of him.

"We need to talk."

* * *

A/N: I'm not gonna lie, this one was tough to write. Not only that, but things always end up lengthening themselves more than I thought, but that's good. Long chapter makes up for long update, right? I'm pleased with the end result though.

Again, sorry for the wait but nothing could be done about it. I had planned to at least get started on the prelims this chapter, but there was more to cover (Kyuubi's lack of appearance, Kabuto's scheming, character reactions, etc) in this chapter than I thought. Believe me when I say things will really kick off next chapter and up until the end of the exams. Seriously, the changes I'm making will have huge impacts later in the story. I expect/hope that most of you will be pleasantly surprised.

Naruto and Kyuubi will finish their discussion next chapter. I bet you all forgot about him, huh? There's a reason why he's been so quiet, and keep in mind that Naruto still does want the creature's help to fight against Orochimaru and Madara.

And before any of you start, I think my reasoning for Orochimaru's defeat was sound. The guy held his own against Sasuke, Sakura, Anko, and Haku combined, and that did tire him out some. That allowed Naruto get a surprise attack in which is why he was able to be defeated, not to mention his attention was on Sasuke when Naruto got him. Orochimaru is almost impossibly difficult to take down (Hell, I've read stories where he has his limbs severed at he gets better) so he still lives even after taking three rasengans to the face. However, this does NOT mean that he'll be jumping and dancing around the next day. It's gonna take a while for him to recover. And also keep in mind that in his weakened state, Orochimaru couldn't pull off half the shit he normally could. Orochimaru seriously underestimated who he was up against, and it will NOT happen again, so when the time for a rematch comes, Naruto won't be the only one fighting against him this time.

That being said, don't expect Naruto to beat down every major enemy he's ever encountered. I HATE it when fics make Naruto inexplicably strong and unbeatable, and I'm trying my best to make sure that doesn't happen. None of the characters, be they from canon or my OCs, will NOT become Gary Stus/Mary Sues. The Naruto now is admittedly stronger than Canon, but that's only because he had actual training and is more perceptive because of past experiences.

Anyway, with how things are going we'll have a small intermission before the prelims start to cover a few issues, the prelims will definitely be finished, then prepping for the final exams and maybe even get some NaruHina if we're lucky. As always, I'll answer any questions you guys have so long as they won't spoil the story.

Anyway, it's been almost two months since this story was last updated so review and let me know you're all still here. Thank you all of you who were patient and I promise to have the next chapter up soon. Have a good one, guys.

Kiiam


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

NOTICE: Sorry if anyone had problems reading the story. Had a problem with uploading and hopefully it's fixed. The whole damn chapter disappeared for some reason...

A/N: Okay… not bad for time I guess. It's been a little over three weeks and that's a better time than two months. Anyway, I'm pleased with how this chapter has turned out. It is surprising long, but isn't that good. A good amount of it is character interaction and Naruto's conversation with the Kyuubi, but we'll finish the prelims too. Then, we'll finally start preparing for the finals. So anyway, hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review. Enjoy.

* * *

**Redoing the Preliminaries**

Naruto stared up at the nine-tailed fox within the cage, refusing to back down as the creature glared down at him. The drips and drops of water coming from the pipes about in the sewer that was home to the demon were all Naruto could hear, bar the Kyuubi's growling breaths. Naruto ignored the damp feeling on his ankles from the water that constantly flooded the corridors and crossed his arms, waiting for some kind of reaction.

"**Well?" **

Naruto blinked.

"**You wanted to talk? You haven't even said anything yet, fleshbag." **The Kyuubi growled as he glared down at his host.

He was a little off put by the unusual bluntness and lack of snide remarks or threats from the beast, but Naruto regained his composure immediately.

"You were pumping chakra into my veins during my fight with Orochimaru!" Naruto accused, pointing at the creature.

"**Was I?" **The demon scoffed, surprising Naruto with his reply. **"I haven't done a damn thing since you talked to me last…"**

"Huh? But you… I know I was using your chakra!" Naruto proclaimed, causing the bijuu to arch an eyebrow at him. "Maybe not consciously, but I know it was you! You took advantage of my anger and exerted your chakra when I was fighting Orochimaru!"

"**Brat, I meant what I said." **The Kyuubi countered, growling as he glared at his host. **"I haven't done anything nor have I released my chakra at all since our last discussion. Hell, I haven't been able to release any chakra at all."**

"Wha…? Yes you did!" Naruto pressed on, not buying the Kyuubi's lie for a second. "I was using your chakra!"

"**No you weren't…"**

"Yes I was!"

"**No you weren't."**

"Yes I was!"

"**NO YOU WEREN'T!" **The Kyuubi roared, the force behind the beast's furious shout blowing Naruto away from the cage. The boy landed in the water with a loud splash. **"IT'S MY DAMN CHAKRA, AND IF I SAY YOU WEREN'T USING IT THEN YOU WEREN'T USING IT!"**

Naruto lifted himself out of the water. His face was one of suspicion and doubt, mixed with slight apprehension and fear. The jinchuriki slowly approached the cage again.

"That doesn't make any sense though." Naruto said, puzzled by what the Kyuubi was claiming. "Yuzura told me that she felt the Kyuubi's chakra reacting, and my physical features changed like they always do when I use your chakra. How do you explain that?"

"**Hmph. I suppose I should've expected you to figure it out for yourself." **The demon growled in annoyance. **"And I suppose I shouldn't say that you weren't using my chakra since I guess that's not entirely true…"**

"You're not making any sense, furball!" Naruto shouted. "First you say that I wasn't using it, and then you tell me the opposite? Make up your mind!"

"**Fool! The chakra you were using wasn't borrowed from me! It was already present within your own chakra system!" **The Kyuubi barked, surprising Naruto again. The Kyuubi grumbled. **"Even in death that annoying blonde still found a way to anger me…"**

"Annoying blonde…? Dad…?" Naruto asked. "What are you talking about?"

"…**I should be stronger than this." **The Kyuubi muttered angrily. **"If I was at full strength I should be able to break this seal and set myself free… but that accursed human… your father… he took my chakra from me again!"**

"Wha…?" Naruto recoiled. "I… I don't understand."

The Yondaime was dead. The part of his father that was sealed inside him had been given up to allow him a second chance at life along with whatever remained of his mother.

How could he have taken the Kyuubi's chakra?

"**When the Yondaime sealed me away during your first life, he sealed half of my chakra within you and the other half within himself. Only my Yang chakra was accessible from within this prison, while my Yin chakra was kept away from me." **The Kyuubi growled in frustration. **"Without his chakra, even after you were brought back the rest of my chakra should have been returned to me since it had no where else to go. However, the new seal that was made for you inside the realm between life and death sealed my Yin chakra away again! Not only that, but that damn blonde used YOUR chakra to contain it this time!"**

"You… what are you saying…?"

"**That irritating man mixed my Yin chakra with your own." **The Kyuubi said, his tone filled with anger and disgust. **"I realized this when I couldn't break out myself and why I only had half my power. He sealed away half my chakra inside your own and away from me, allowing you to use some of my chakra whenever you wish!"**

"No way!" Naruto shook his head, unable to believe it. "You must be joking!"

"**Why on earth would I joke about something like this?" **The Kyuubi spat. **"Knowing that you are using my chakra as you please annoys me to no end."**

"I didn't even know…" Naruto admitted, surprising the demon. "I never even used your chakra until now…"

"**You must've used it unconsciously when you fought that mortal who smells of snakes." **Kyuubi told him. **"And since my kind are the scum of the earth and beings created to raze and cause destruction, my chakra obviously reacted to your negative emotions. Your anger allowed you to tap into some of my chakra that the Yondaime sealed in you."**

"I can use your chakra…" Naruto muttered, amazed at what his father had done.

Yet another unexpected bonus his parents had left him with.

"**GRAARGH! That damn arrogant blonde and his seals! I hate seals! If it weren't for him I wouldn't be trapped like this!" **The Kyuubi raged a bit before calming down. He growled in distaste. **"Still… if I didn't hate him so much I would compliment him on his ability in the craft."**

"This is great!" Naruto shouted, bringing the Kyuubi's attention back to his host. Naruto pumped his fists as he smiled. "If I can use your power willingly, then when I fight Orochimaru again I might be able to…!"

"**HA! Don't rejoice yet, fleshbag."**

Naruto's mood descended when he heard the demon laugh.

"**While that snake wannabe is nothing more than an insect to me, he is considered one of the strongest among your kind." **The Kyuubi scoffed. **"And if I remember correctly, this was the same mortal who was able to hold his own against your four-tailed form, was he not?"**

Naruto became even more discouraged by the demon's words. Orochimaru was strong when he was at full strength, and since he would be taking Naruto seriously, he would use all that power to make sure he slaughtered the jinchuriki during their next encounter.

"**Not only that, but human and demon chakra can never truly mix. The Yondaime's primary goal was to seal half of my chakra away so I couldn't break out, not so you could use it. You may be able to access some of my chakra, but you'll never be able to use all of it. It's still my chakra, after all. With what you can use, only your one-tailed form would be available to you." **The Kyuubi smirked. **"Anything more and you'd have to get it directly from me."**

Naruto cursed under his breath. That was another thing he had come to ask about. While having his own share of the Kyuubi's chakra was unexpected but fortunate gift, he doubted that it would be enough to take down Orochimaru at full strength. He had actually come not only to address the demon's possible attempts to break free, but to also see if they could negotiate a truce.

Orochimaru was just one threat, and a minor one when compared to the whole of Akatsuki. Naruto knew if he had any hope of surviving what would come in the future, he would need the Kyuubi's help and cooperation. He had stressed this during their last talk, not only in hopes that Naruto would survive, but so the Kyuubi would live.

"That's… actually something else I wanted to talk about…" Naruto started, but the Kyuubi interrupted him.

"**Still, I must commend you for your work, fleshbag." **The Kyuubi said, startling Naruto by the approval in his tone. **"What you did to that snake wannabe certainly gave me a chuckle. For someone who thinks of himself as an immortal he sure is fragile. To think one surprise attack could take him down so easily…"**

"He took two rasengans to the face." Naruto pointed out.

"**And? Is that considered impressive among your kind? MY kind could endure an attack like that and not even get a scratch to show for it." **The Kyuubi bragged. **"Without senjutsu, your attacks would only be a mild irritation."**

Naruto's shoulders slumped at the Kyuubi's point. When they had fought for dominance in his past life the only reason he was able to separate the Kyuubi's chakra and use it for himself was because he could use Sage Mode. Not only that, but his mother had held the bijuu down with her Chakra Chains while he pummeled the beast with Great Ball Rasengans that numbered close to one hundred. And if he remembered his fight with the Sanbi back in wave, the demon had also been very durable. Even in a weakened state it took a wind chakra-enhanced rasengan to the forehead to beat it.

Naruto's train of thought broke when the Kyuubi continued.

"**But for an inferior human you've done well for yourself. Certainly a lot more than you did in our past life." **The Kyuubi went on. Naruto blinked.

Was the Kyuubi… complimenting him…?

"**I'll admit that you proved me wrong, fleshbag." **The Kyuubi remarked. **"I was sure that you didn't have what it takes to change things, but you've done it. You saved that Mist swordsman and that girl and sealed away the Sanbi. You even managed to get in contact with the Rokubi and have allied yourself with the Ichibi container and future Kazekage. Even the Mizukage has agreed to help you. And even without me, you held own against that snake sannin. You're slowly becoming a container that's worthy of housing the most powerful being in existence!"**

"Kyuubi…?"

"**And I know what the future holds. I've been… thinking… giving it some thought… and I understand what that Uchiha scum is capable of doing. I will NOT become his tool again…" **The Kyuubi growled as he thought of Madara. The beast quickly composed itself and cleared its throat. **"Which… which is why I've…"**

The bijuu mumbled something under his breath. Naruto blinked, wondering if he was hearing things.

"Could you repeat that again…?" Naruto asked tentatively. The Kyuubi let out an angry sigh.

"…**Which is why I've decided that I will help you change the future and put our differences and my extreme loathing of you aside for now so that we can…"**

"YES!" Naruto cheered, cutting the Kyuubi off. "Finally! We can work together! You can give me your chakra and then I can-!"

"**SILENCE!" **The Kyuubi roared, slamming on the bars of the cage and effectively silencing his exuberant host. Naruto shrank back when the demon's ire was directed towards him. **"You will NOT use me as a tool, do you understand that? My chakra is not for you to use whenever you feel like it! This is self-preservation, nothing more! I'm agreeing to work together for our mutual benefit, and you WILL treat me with the respect I deserve or I'll just laugh when that snake wannabe comes back to crush you. Dying is more merciful that becoming your slave, fleshbag. And we both know that there won't be a third chance to do things over."**

Naruto nodded meekly but quickly recovered and stared up at the beast. While he was happy that the Kyuubi had said he'd help, they could just be words. How could Naruto be sure if the demon actually meant it?

"How do I know I can trust you?" Naruto asked. "How do I know you won't try and take over my body when I use your chakra?"

"**Under normal circumstances, you couldn't. However… this is a special case." **The Kyuubi answered dismissively, though Naruto could tell he was still annoyed. **"I hate you, and the thought of working together with you sickens me. But if I have the opportunity to pay that arrogant Uchiha vermin back… If I get the chance to show Madara his place… I can tolerate putting up with you for a little while longer."**

He didn't think it was possible, but Naruto honestly thought that the fox sounded sincere. Even if it was a strained partnership, the Kyuubi had agreed to help him in the end. And regardless of the animosity between the two, Naruto was happy with this development.

"Oy, Furball!" Naruto called. The beast growled in response to the nickname.

"**What is it, fleshling?"**

"Thanks!" Naruto beamed. "You have no idea what this means to me!"

"**Feh… I'm only doing this so that I can survive and you've proven that you aren't the useless sack of bones I previously took you for." **The Kyuubi scoffed. **"Don't come back here unless I call you or its something urgent."**

"Thank you." Naruto bowed to the Kyuubi, showing his respect and gratitude. The Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"**Whatever. Now, get out of my sight. Your continued presence only serves to annoy me…"**

Naruto smiled, nodding once before saluting the beast before closing his eyes. He murmured one last thank you before his vision went black.

X.X.X.X.X

Naruto yawned as he sat up from the bed he had collapsed on. He smiled as he thought back to his conversation with the Kyuubi.

"That went way better than I expected…" Naruto mused as he got off the bed.

What had made the Kyuubi so cooperative all of a sudden? The beast was stubborn and his mentality of "Demons are superior to humans" normally wouldn't warrant an alliance, even if he was the fox's host. While grateful and feeling extremely optimistic, Naruto couldn't help but question the demon's motives.

Still, maybe this partnership was genuine. Kyuubi did hate Madara and had expressed that fact many times in the past, and while he hated his host his hate for the ancient Uchiha was far greater. It could be the Kyuubi's own selfishness and need to survive, knowing that if he agreed to help him he'd have a better chance to stay alive. Or maybe he was just putting up a front so he could try to break the seal when Naruto least expected it. Any of these reasons could be valid.

Even knowing that and being well aware of the fox's sadistic, hostile nature, the naïve part of Naruto hoped that through this partnership he would come to better understand the fox. Maybe the fox would grow out of its hate for him. They may even grow to have a bond similar to Bee and the Hachibi.

"_Ha… that's a little too much to hope for." _Naruto thought, chuckling at the unrealistically optimistic prospect.

Either way, it was the beginning of a beautiful… tolerance.

"And he healed my back up for me too." Naruto grinned. He took his shirt off and removed the bandages Yuzura had placed on his back to close the wound. The soreness and lingering pain was gone. Nothing was left of the wound Kabuto had inflicted on him.

Naruto left the room to go find Gaara. He had been meaning to chat with his fellow jinchuriki but his talk with the Kyuubi had come first, shortly followed by the need to rest after all he had gone through during the second exam. Enduring the exams twice was proving to be quite the challenge, even if he was prepared this time around.

A few corridors down was the room the sand siblings were currently occupying. Kankuro did his best to ignore Gaara while he fixed up his puppet for the next test, while Temari tried to do the same though she really didn't have anything to occupy herself with. Both of them would occasionally shoot worried glances at their little brother, his angry expression scaring them out of their wits.

Unbeknownst to them, Gaara's anger was not directed towards either of his siblings. He was angry that he couldn't catch Kabuto during the second exams. Not only did the traitor have the potential to become one of the greatest threats he and Naruto would ever face, but he had his own vendetta against the glasses wearing ninja. Kabuto had been the one responsible for killing him in their past life.

More than anything Gaara wanted a chance to pay him back for what happened in the past.

A single knock sounded from their door. It wasn't even a knock, but more of a light tap that was barely noticeable. Kankuro was too absorbed with Crow to even take notice and only Temari raised her head. She gave the door a curious glance before shrugging and picking up a small book close to their desk. Both of the siblings stiffened when their younger brother rose to his feet a minute later.

"I'm going out." Gaara stated bluntly, the dangerous edge in his voice making his older siblings shudder involuntarily. The Ichibi container quickly made his way out the door, muttering something incomprehensible under his breath.

As Gaara stepped into the corridor, he took a quick look around to find the halls completely vacant. He turned to his left and started down the hall, only stopping when he rounded the corner.

"Yo!"

Naruto grinned as he pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning against and gave a peace sign in greeting. He could see the Ichibi container visibly relax as he dropped his mask of anger and offered the Kyuubi a small smile. Gaara's shoulders slumped as he took on a more apologetic expression. Naruto could see that the boy was still angry as well.

"Sorry…" Gaara murmured, clenching his fists as his sides. "I let Kabuto get-"

"Stop." Naruto held up his hand, cutting the boy up. He gave the boy a sheepish look. "It's not like everything's going to turn out the way we want them to, right?"

Gaara sighed and gave his fellow jinchuriki a light smile. He was happy to see that Naruto wasn't angry with him for his failure, even if he himself was still irritated by it. He felt that he should be grateful that Naruto was such an easygoing, forgiving individual.

"Besides, I can't really be mad I you when things didn't really turn out the way I wanted them to either." Naruto sighed as a frustrated look flashed across his features. Gaara raised his eyebrows.

"You didn't kill Orochimaru."

It was a statement, and even after coming to terms with letting the snaky bastard slip away hearing it still irked him.

"It's what I was hoping for, and it would have been the best case scenario…" Naruto said. He shook his head. "We'll have another chance soon. At the end of the day I still beat the bastard and I was able to keep him from marking Sasuke."

The two boys started to walk down the hallway at a leisurely pace, making sure that they kept away from people who were walking around. It wouldn't Gaara's reputation any good if he were to be found having a casual conversation with Konoha's resident knucklehead.

"If only things were so easy…" Gaara commented as they walked down the hall. "I assume that the Hokage is being notified of Orochimaru's infiltration?"

"Yeah. Kakashi-sensei went to go tell him after he talked with me. Now that he's made a move we can tell other's without being strapped to Ibiki's interrogation table for knowing something nobody else does." Naruto said.

"Do you think Orochimaru will make a move on Sasuke before the finals to make up for his failure today?" Gaara asked.

"Ha! I don't think we have to worry about that." Naruto grinned, making Gaara arch an eyebrow in mild surprise. "I may not have killed him, but three rasengans to the face did a great job of pulverizing him into a bloody mess. With luck, we won't have to worry about Orochimaru until the finals."

"That's somewhat reassuring." Gaara nodded. "Although, this may prompt more of his agents to act in his place. Kabuto has already infiltrated Konoha, and who's to say that the Sound Four aren't lurking around somewhere within the village?"

"The Hokage is already being notified. Since we'll be somewhat aware of his infiltration beforehand, the ANBU will probably bunker down and increase security."

"And if they're smart they'll comb their ranks to expose any worms that have already snuck in." Gaara added. "Even then it won't be enough, but it's certainly more than was done last time when we were unaware and careless."

Naruto smiled, agreeing with the boy. Even if he was worried about what was to come, it was nice knowing what to do and how to act for a change. Rather than carelessly jumping into the fray with no plan in mind had worked in his past life, and looking back he was amazed at how lucky he had been.

"_It's kinda nice being the smart one for once." _Naruto thought. Planning ahead for a change did wonders.

A groan from beside him brought his attention to the Ichibi container. Naruto's eyes widened when he found Gaara leaning against the wall, clutching the side of his face. His legs were unsteady, and Naruto couldn't tell if the noise he was making was a moan or a growl.

"Gaara?" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing the boy's shoulders and giving him a couple shakes. "Are you okay?"

"It's… it's nothing…" Gaara groaned, bringing his hands away from his face as his eyes refocused. "Just… the Ichibi has been extremely restless lately…"

"From the memories?" Naruto asked, giving his friend a sympathetic look.

"Yes…" Gaara nodded as his head throbbed. "He's panicking. Scared. The Ichibi wants out, and whether or not that's so he can hide or kill everything within a fifteen mile radius, I can't be sure. Personally I'm betting on the latter."

Gaara's seal had always been the unstable one and nowhere near as confining or solid as the one Naruto was given. A sacrifice, Gaara's own mother, had been used to create the seal and even then it wasn't enough. The boy couldn't even sleep unless he wanted the demon to take over his body and destroy everything around him.

"I… don't suppose that improved seal you said you'd make is ready yet…?" Gaara asked.

"Um… sorry. It's getting there, but it's not complete yet." Naruto smiled sheepishly as Gaara's shoulders slumped. "But it won't be too long! Give me and Yuzura a couple more days and you might even get a decent night of sleep!"

"That's something to look forward to." Gaara frowned as he clutched his forehead. "I only hope my nerves can last."

"Well… what did you do to suppress the Ichibi in the past? You didn't seem to have any problems as Kazekage." Naruto pointed out.

"I could ignore him. I rejected him. It was easier then." Gaara said with a grim expression. "Now the Ichibi has a reason to be afraid, and he's being very… vocal about his fear of the future. It's a reaction brought upon by the need to survive, and he's not entirely happy with what I'm doing…"

Naruto frowned as Gaara clutched his head. He wished there was something he could do to help him, but since the seal wasn't completed there was nothing he could do to-

"**Hey, fleshbag. Channel some of my chakra into the whelp."**

Naruto's eyes widened as a familiar voice penetrated his thoughts.

"_Kyuubi?"_

"**I don't like dealing with that bratty tanuki if I can help it, and Shinigami knows we demons hate associating with each other, but the damn raccoon needs to get a grip." **The Kyuubi growled disdainfully. **"It doesn't need to be a lot. Hell, any amount should be enough to get the message across. The raccoon has always been a bloody coward…"**

Naruto honestly didn't expect to hear from the Kyuubi so soon. He grimaced when he realized this was probably going to be a recurring interaction. Now that they weren't at each others throats there would probably be more open communication. But what the Kyuubi was saying… was it just an excuse to leak some of his chakra out?

"**Well? What are you waiting for? You want to help your friend, don't you?"**

It was bait, and Naruto took it. He grasped onto Gaara's shoulders and concentrated on exerting some of the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto guessed it couldn't be from his own private reserve since it was technically mixed with his, so he had to use the Kyuubi's chakra. Besides, it wasn't as if using a little of the Kyuubi's chakra was going to break the seal. If that was possible, the Kyuubi would have broken out long ago in his past life.

What Naruto didn't expect was for a sudden burst of red chakra to surge forth and send a surprised Gaara tumbling across the floor. Naruto yelped and rushed over to his friend.

"Holy shit! Gaara, I'm so sorry!"

"_Fur ball! What the hell was that?" _Naruto roared in his mind.

"**Quit whining. It worked didn't it?"**

"_Like hell it did! That's the last time I ever use-!"_

"Ugh…"

Gaara slowly picked himself off the ground and stood on his feet. Naruto gave him a worried look as he started babbling apologies.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! The Kyuubi told me that if I used his chakra he could-!"

"No. It's fine…" Gaara said. His tone was somewhat amazed as he rubbed his forehead. "The Ichibi… it's calmed down. What did you do?"

"Huh? I, er…" Naruto blinked as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "The Kyuubi told me that if I channeled some of his chakra into you he could get the Ichibi to calm down. I didn't think that it worked…"

"_What did you do?"_

"**I asserted who was the alpha-male." **The Kyuubi cackled. **"That should shut him up for a while!"**

Naruto blinked when the demon didn't speak up again. He wondered what exactly the Kyuubi had done. Maybe it was something like his mindscape and he was able to temporarily communicate with the Ichibi? Time moved differently in mindscape, so who knows how long the demons had talked if that was the case.

"The Kyuubi?" Gaara questioned, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. "But why would he…?"

"Ah, I had been meaning to tell you that." Naruto said. "Fur ball and I have come to a bit of an understanding. It seems he's willing to work together for the greater good."

Gaara gave Naruto a disbelieving look.

"…Seriously?"

"It's not like we're friends out of the blue or anything. I'm not Bee." Naruto said, holding up his hands. "It just self preservation on his part, and I honestly don't think there's any more to it. It's purely business."

"Can you really believe that? Demons… they are cunning creatures. The Ichibi was cosplaying as my mother, and before I met you I couldn't see it for what the demon really was." Gaara said, referencing to their battle in the past. "I can understand why the Kyuubi might agree to help you, but don't think that he won't take the opportunity to free himself if it ever sees the chance."

"I know that, but…" Naruto sighed, fixing Gaara with a serious look. "We need the demons if we have any hope of defeating Madara and the Akatsuki. As much as we may not like to admit it, without their powers our odds of winning drastically decrease, and senjutsu only got me so far in the past…"

Between his first battle against Pain and against Madara's army, it would have helped a lot more if the Kyuubi had been a little more cooperative.

"…I know you're right, but do you really think the bijuu will agree to it?" Gaara asked, arching an eyebrow. "I don't know how Bee was able to do it, and I still can't believe the Kyuubi has agreed to help, but we assume the other bijuu will help us or their containers. I never even tried to associate myself with my demon, only focusing on repressing it to show others that I wasn't the monster I had become. I doubt the bijuu will submit before 'inferior' humans."

"Then I really hope they have enough self-preservation to tolerate working with us." Naruto said, casting a worried glance over to Gaara. "If they don't, there's a greater risk of things repeating themselves…"

Gaara nodded with a grim expression on his face, knowing that eventually he would have to ask his demon for help. It wasn't something he was keen on doing, but necessary to prepare for what was to come.

X.X.X.X.X

Naruto yawned as he walked down the corridors towards the mess hall. His stomach rumbled in anticipation for the meal to come. He had promised to meet up with his teammates for lunch and had just got done talking with Gaara. It was the most he could for his friend since Naruto was the only one he could talk to normally for now.

It was the third day of the second exam and he hadn't heard anything from Kakashi about any more teams reaching the tower yet. Haku had taken to the field again yesterday and reported earlier that morning that people were getting close. She even speculated that some teams would arrive today.

Naruto only hoped that his friends would make it through the exams again. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if the changes he had made to certain events would affect his friends negatively in some way. Granted, the changes that he'd made so far were minor, baring Orochimaru's defeat and Sasuke's not getting marked, but he never knew when changing things may have unexpected consequences.

"_Kabuto seems more perceptive than last time…" _Naruto thought worriedly, thinking of one example.

Then again, that traitor had always known more than he had led others to believe.

"Tch! These exams really do suck!"

Naruto's head snapped up when laughing voices were heard down the corridor. His eyes widened when he noticed three familiar forms.

"Those Rain ninja…!" Naruto murmured as he stared at their masked faces.

He and his team had run into them once during the exams in his past life and again in the Tea country during a mission. Team seven had beaten them both times they encountered the Amegakure team, but why were they in the tower now?

"_Well, we didn't run into them this time so maybe they were able to nab a scroll from another team instead of us…" _Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto broke out of his musings when a distinct thumping sound was heard.

"And not only that, but we have to deal with trash like you too!" One of the Rain ninja sighed in mocking melodrama as his companions cackled beside him. Another thwacking sound was heard.

"Why you…?"

"_Are they harassing another team?" _Naruto thought as his body moved before his brain caught up with it. He sprinted down the hallway and jumped as he got close to the laughing Rain ninja.

Their revelry and good humor was abruptly ended when a short blonde kick landed a flying side kick into the ringleader's face.

"Gwah! What the hell?"

The teen collapsed on the ground clutching the side of his face. One teammate quickly bent down to help his fallen comrade while the other grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt in a threatening gesture.

"Hey! What'd you do that for punk?"

"Let go of me." Naruto glared at the opposing ninja, smirking as two clones poofed into existence and pushed the surprised Amegakure ninja off of him.

"W-What? Why can bunshins touch…?"

"These aren't regular clones. They're just as real as me." Naruto smirked as he poked one clone's cheek as an example. "Besides, you shouldn't be causing any trouble. You already passed, so you don't have a reason to pick a fight with other teams yet."

"You little brat…!" The leader snarled as he slowly stood up. "If you think you're gonna get away with this…?"

The team of Rain ninja blinked when there were suddenly ten blonde brats in the hallway with them.

"Now, you can take my advice and go on your way, or I can show you just how many clones I can make." Naruto smiled disarmingly. "They aren't bad fighters either…"

The Rain ninja glanced at each other nervously before turning on their heels and walking down the hall. They all threw one last glare at the blonde before turning around a corner.

"_Damn, that was badass!" _Naruto thought smugly as he watched the ninja go. _"Now, let's see who they were- huh?"_

When Naruto turned around, he finally realized which team the Amegakure ninja had been harassing.

"_Oh…"_

Staring at him with various expressions of surprise and annoyance were the team from Sound.

"_Orochimaru's lackeys…" _Naruto thought, panicking inside his mind. _"Shit, weren't these the pricks that attacked Sasuke and Sakura in the forest last time?"_

The genin all stared at him with suspicious expressions on their faces. Well, the kid with the Kakashi style hair and the girl did. The mummy just looked annoyed, if not a little ticked off. The other boy looked a little roughed up. He'd probably been the one the Rain ninja had been pushing around.

"Who the hell are you?" The girl asked, arching an eyebrow in suspicion. "Why'd you help us?"

"Ah, er, it sounded like those guys were messing with another team so I thought I'd lend a hand." Naruto said quickly.

"What reason did you have?" The girl asked.

Naruto blinked when the girl glared at him. Guess she didn't buy the fact that he'd helped them out of the kindness of his heart, but really it was because Naruto hadn't exactly known who'd he'd been helping out either…

"They pissed me off." Naruto stated shortly, the reason suddenly popping into his head.

Surprisingly, this elicited expressions of approval from the girl and younger boy, while the mummy just arched an eyebrow.

"Huh, and here I thought all you Konoha ninja were a bunch of pussies." Kin smiled, holding out her hand. Naruto blinked in surprise. "Kin Tsuchi."

"Ignoring the implied insult… I'm Naruto…" The blonde muttered unsurely as he shook the girl's hand.

"Name's Zaku!" The other boy broke in convivially as he smiled at the younger boy. He jabbed his thumb backwards towards the mummy. "Don't mind Dosu. He's not really a 'people' person."

"Don't say unnecessary things, Zaku." Dosu said, giving the other teen a glare.

"So, uh, why was another team messing with you?" Naruto asked, continuing the conversation even though his mind was screaming for him to get away and stop talking with the enemy.

"Those assholes just thought they'd pick on the newbies is all." Zaku growled, gesturing to the symbol on his forehead. "Otogakure's a new village, see. There are a lot of other ninja who think we're just a bunch of weaklings who can be kicked around."

"Yeah, there was this other four-eyed twerp and his team from your village who were insulting us and our country before the exams even started." Kin frowned. She winked and gave Naruto a smile. "But I guess all Konoha ninja don't have their heads up their asses. Some can actually hold conversation."

"Uh… well, all great villages start out small." Naruto said, trying to discreetly back away from the group of ninja. "You, um, shouldn't underestimate, er, people because… you never know when they could surprise you!"

_Kami, that sounded so awkward…_

This was surprising, if not a little scary. Why were they being so nice to him? Naruto remembered these guys being dangerous ninja who laughed at other people's torment and pain. They hurt his friends! So why the hell was he still talking to them?

And despite his unsure words, they really seemed to please the people in front of him.

"Ha! I like you, kid!" Zaku grinned, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "If we have to fight each other during the exams, I'll make sure your death is quick and painless!"

If that was supposed to be a joke, Naruto wasn't laughing.

"…Should we really be conversing with the enemy?" Dosu spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "Like Zaku said, we may have to end up killing him soon…"

"Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud, Dosu." Kin pouted, grabbing onto Naruto's arm, much to his surprise. "Don't chase away the only friendly person we've met since coming here!"

"He wasn't so friendly before…" Dosu muttered, giving Naruto a small glare.

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized why Dosu was being so hostile. He remembered their brief interaction before the first exam when Naruto had chased the mummy off in an attempt to work of some of the anger that had been generated by his conversing with Kabuto. Naruto gave Dosu an unsure smile.

"Ah, sorry about that. See, I think I know that four-eyed twerp you guys mentioned earlier." Naruto muttered. "He was annoying me too… and I guess I kinda took it out on you. The guy really knows how to tick someone off…"

Dosu stared at him for a moment before closing his eyes. Naruto was surprised when a noise that sounded like a muffled laugh came from the teen.

"Quite." Dosu chuckled.

"Dosu being friendly? Will wonders never cease?" Zaku laughed. He grinned down at Naruto. "Hey, we were just about to go get lunch before those Rain bastards came along. Wanna come with?"

"Ah, no, that's okay." Naruto said uneasily as he tried to look for a way to escape.

"Don't be shy! We were just beginning to be such good friends!" Kin grinned.

"I actually agreed to meet with my teammates for lunch." Naruto said a bit more firmly as he pried the girl's fingers off his arm and slipped out of Zaku's grasp. "Maybe next time!"

With those parting words, Naruto shot down the hall and away from the shockingly sociable Oto ninja.

"_What the hell, what the hell, what the hell?" _Naruto thought rapidly as he ran down the halls and towards the mess hall. _"Why weren't they acting like complete assholes? Why did they suddenly like me so much? Shouldn't they be threatening to kill me just because I'm from another village?"_

Suddenly, a memory flashed through Naruto's mind, causing the boy to slowly come to a halt. He suddenly remembered his venture to Otogakure with Sakura and Jiraiya in the past.

"…Maybe they were just happy to meet someone who didn't treat them like they were trash." Naruto muttered as he remembered Sasame and the people from her clan.

Naruto realized that while there were those like Kabuto and his teammates that actually enjoyed others suffering, there were plenty of people under Orochimaru who served him because of their blind loyalty to the man. Not everyone in Otogakure was a violent murderer or hated everyone who looked at them the wrong way. Many of Otogakure's residents were people who had been cast out of their homes, orphans who had been given a place to stay, people who desired to be strong or clans who wanted to regain their former glory. Sasame and her people had been one of those clans. While there were a handful of Sound ninja who would laugh as they killed, there were many who served Orochimaru because they saw him as their savior, unaware that the man who they saw as a hero would abandon or dispose of them when it was convenient for him.

Suddenly Naruto realized many of the people who had been recruited and brought into Otogakure by Orochimaru were just like him. People who were lonely and just wanted a place to stay and find others who cared about them.

The Kyuubi jinchuriki idly wondered if he would have been one of those blind followers if Orochimaru had tried to pick him up when he was younger.

Naruto shuddered as he squashed that thought, quickly proceeding towards the mess hall and hoping his teammates wouldn't chew him out for being late.

X.X.X.X.X

Naruto slurped up the ramen loudly as he immediately reached for Kiba's untouched bowl of ramen, ignoring his friend's attempts to ward him off. After he finished off Kiba's bowl he tried reaching for Sakura's bowl only to have a fork stab his open palm.

"YEOWCH!"

"Stop doing that Naruto!"

"Ano… you can have mine if you want, Naruto-kun.

"Oh! Thanks Hinata!"

"Troublesome…"

The Rookie Nine were all crowded onto the table, happily enjoying each other's company as they ate dinner. It was the last day of the second exams and it didn't look like any more teams were going to arrive. Team eight and ten had arrived to the tower on the fourth day and had been greeted by team seven. From that point on, they had all enjoyed the brief breather they had before the next part of the exams started. There was plenty of food, but between Naruto's attempts to steal everyone's ramen and Chouji's inhaling half of the food, it was going to be a short meal.

Team Gai sat near the end of the table, thought Lee and Tenten had slowly immersed themselves within the group while Neji maintained his distance. Naruto would occasionally meet his glares when he focused his hatred and loathing on the Hyuga heiress sitting beside the jinchuriki. Other than Neji, Naruto also tried his best to ignore the Amegakure ninja who were glaring into his back. He had earned the team's ire from their interaction a couple days ago. Naruto glanced back towards them and saw the leader bring his thumb across his neck in a cutting gesture, a direct threat to the blonde. The Suna siblings kept to themselves in the corner of the mess hall while eating the meal in silence. Kankuro and Temari wouldn't even look at Gaara who was trying his best to maintain his mask of hatred. The Sound team also kept to themselves, though Kin and Zaku had waved at Naruto in greeting upon entering the cafeteria earlier with the blonde quickly returning the gesture. Naruto didn't want to seem unfriendly since he admitted being liked by them was better than being hated, and he did sympathize with the team somewhat. Most everyone tried to ignore the ANBU who stood by the doors. Kakashi had already told the Hokage of Orochimaru's attack on his team and security had been increased as a result. Sasuke now had a small team of ANBU trailing him no matter where he went within to the tower, which was a huge blow to his ego. Naruto and Kiba's teasing didn't help things either.

"Hey, did you guys hear that there's gonna be a preliminary round before the finals start?" Ino asked the group.

"Really?" Naruto asked, feigning ignorance. "Why would they do that?"

"Apparently too many people passed so they want to knock off the numbers." Shikamaru sighed as he shoved his plate towards Chouji, which the voracious genin gladly accepted.

"What? We have to take another stupid test after coming all this way?" Kiba groaned.

"It's not like the others. The prelims are just gonna be straightforward fighting matches and whoever wins goes to the finals." Ino elaborated.

"Certainly more preferable than the tasks we have been assigned to do thus far." Shino commented.

"It's less troublesome than taking a test or hunting for scrolls…" Shikamaru agreed. "Though I'm not really looking forward to a fight…"

"It's simple! And just what I need!" Naruto grinned. He stepped onto the table and crossed his arms as he stared down at his friends. "You guys are going down!"

"In your dreams!" Kiba laughed, stepping onto the table with Naruto. "I'll be the one punching your number!"

"YOSH! MY FLAMES ARE BURNING HOT!" Lee shouted, standing up with Naruto and Kiba. "I SHALL NOT LOSE!"

"Get off the table, Lee!"

"A-Ah! Naruto-kun! Kiba-kun!

"Dobe, stop stepping in my food!"

"UWOH! Which one of you stepped on the last potato chip?

"…How troublesome."

"Indeed."

Naruto grinned as Kiba grabbed him in a headlock and attempted to box with Lee at the same time. It was times like these that he felt he could truly relax and forget about everything that would come to bite him later. He enjoyed these moments with his friends, and hoped that there would be an opportunity to have more of these moments when the exams finally ended.

Naruto also made a note to sneak out when nobody was looking. He had promised to meet with Haku and Yuzura for desert later that evening.

X.X.X.X.X

Naruto stood in the center of the pack of genin who had managed to pass the exam. Each genin stood in a row of three with their teammates. Naruto glanced around at the competition. Everyone he remembered was here, bar Kabuto's team who had been replaced with the team from Amegakure. Everyone had varying expressions on their faces. Some looked nervous or impatient while others looked very calm. Naruto noted that Gaara was still keeping up his guise as a deranged sociopath and was exerting a lot of killing intent to help keep up appearances. Even knowing that he was faking it, Gaara's expression of bloodlust still made Naruto feel apprehensive. Haku and Anko stood amongst the assembled jonin and exam proctors, having recovered from their wounds. Naruto also took note that the Sound team's sensei was absent.

The blonde smiled when he was again reminded that Orochimaru wouldn't be able to go anywhere for a while with the injuries he had inflicted on him.

Naruto allowed his mind to wander as the Hokage stepped forward and gave his speech about the chunin exams and his congratulations for making it this far. He had heard it all before, so there was no need to pay attention to what the old man was saying. Naruto wondered if there would be any changes to the match ups this time around. The only variation from the original preliminary exams in his past life was the presence of the Rain ninja. Would that lead to completely different match ups?

A fit of coughing from Hayate brought Naruto out of his musings. The blonde barely recalled the hacking proctor.

"_Does he have cancer or something? Come to think of it, whatever happened to that guy anyway…?" _Naruto wondered, remembering that it had been there had been a completely different proctor overseeing the final exams.

"Anyway, uh… the computer up there will match you guys up. The match will end if, um, one of you forfeits, if I think someone can no longer fight, or if one of you… uh, dies…" Hayate said, breaking into a fit of coughs as a few genin exchanged nervous glances. "Hm… I don't suppose any of you want to forfeit now, do you?"

No one spoke up.

"Right then… so then that means…" Hayate coughed once and counted the genin once before clearing his throat. "Since there are an odd number of you, er, someone is going to… uh, get a free pass to the finals."

Everyone's eyes widened at this. So someone wouldn't even have to fight! It was only then that Naruto remembered Kabuto's forfeiting before the prelims had evened out the numbers. Since there was no one who withdrew from the competition, there would be one person who wouldn't have anyone to match up with.

"Okay… um… if you'd all direct your attention towards the computer screen so we can see the first match up…" Hayate coughed, gesturing to the large screen.

Everyone in the room turned their attention towards the screen. The first two names were presented in big, digital letters.

"Alright then, Sasuke Uchiha and Oboro will fight first." Hayate announced, reciting the names on the screen. "The rest of you may proceed to the balconies so you can watch the fight without getting caught up in it. Jonin teachers can join their students if they want…"

The teams retreated to the upper balconies while Sasuke and the leader of the Rain team stayed down to fight. Hayate raised his hand as the fighters stared each other down.

"First round of the preliminaries, begin!"

Naruto clicked his tongue as the Rain ninja foolishly rushed towards Sasuke. If he thought that he could win in a taijutsu match, he was sorely mistaken. The Uchiha easily read the boy's moved and jumped upwards, catching the boy's punch and twisting his arm as his foot collided with the side of the Rain ninja's face. The teen's eyes widened when Sasuke's other foot came down on his stomach, slamming him onto the ground. The Rain ninja had no time to recover as Sasuke's elbow came down on the genin's throat, effectively finishing the match when the boy's form stilled and drool leaked out of the holes in the breather mask the ninja was wearing.

"Hm… winner, Sasuke Uchiha." Hayate announced, raising his eyebrows at how short the match had been.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked as he climbed up the stairs towards the balcony.

Since he wasn't handicapped from the curse mark Orochimaru would've placed on him, Sasuke was able to fight at full strength. Kakashi nodded in approval towards his student as he smiled underneath his mask.

As Sasuke was congratulated by Sakura, Naruto glanced towards Gaara who stood with his team at the opposite side of the balcony. Naruto wondered what Gaara would do during his match. Naruto hoped that he would fight one of the Amegakure ninja, but Gaara couldn't lose in the preliminaries. The worst case scenario would be if he and Gaara had to fight each other.

"I really hope that doesn't happen." Naruto grimaced as everyone looked towards the computer screen.

A familiar match up was displayed on the screen above them.

"Would Shino Aburame and Zaku please come down for their match?" Hayate called out.

Shino silently took his place while Zaku smirked confidently at his opponent. The Sound genin cracked his knuckles as he glared at the Aburame.

"This is gonna be easy." Zaku smirked. "You ready to die, twerp?"

"Hmph." Shino grunted in response.

"Second round, begin!"

"ZANKUHA!" Zaku shouted as he pointed his air cannons towards Shino and unleashed a torrent of slicing wind towards his opponent.

To his surprise, Shino didn't get sliced into tiny bits like he expected, but burst into a cloud of bugs that swarmed towards him at an alarming rate.

"What the? Damn bugs!" Zaku cursed, being smart enough to try and avoid the cloud that tried to crash into him. He redirected his air cannons towards the swarm. "Zankuha!"

The blast of wind wasn't enough to ward off the bugs, only succeeding in scattering them for a moment before they regrouped. Zaku growled and pointed his hands towards the swarm again.

"Fine, how this then!" Zaku yelled as he gathered up his chakra. "Zankukyokuha!"

The swarm was pushed back by the extreme force of wind, and many of the bugs dropped to the ground after having been cut up by the blast of air. Zaku frowned when the bugs came at him again.

"Dammit, where are you?" Zaku shouted. "Stop hiding like a coward and fight me!"

"If you insist."

Zaku turned and smirked as his opponent stood against the wall. Shino pushed himself off the wall and raised his hands.

"Well? I'm right here. Come at me." Shino said.

"Keh! Cocky little runt." Zaku grunted before pointing his cannons towards Shino. "Try dodging this! ZANKUKYOKUHA!"

Unfortunately for Zaku, things didn't turn out how he wanted. The Sound ninja only had a few seconds to register the pain when his arms exploded from the build up of chakra that was unable to be properly released.

"Shino plugged up the holes in that guy's hands with his bugs." Sakura said in an awed voice. "Since the chakra was trapped like that…"

"His arms burst." Sasuke finished. "Hopefully the medics will be able to do something about that."

All of the rookies silently agreed that while Shino didn't seem especially intimidating, he was certainly dangerous as an opponent.

When the next round fighters turned out to be Kankuro and another Rain ninja, Mubi, Naruto noticed that the order of the matches had barely changed at all so far. It seemed like the Rain ninja had replaced the match ups Kabuto's teammates would have been up against had they survived the second test. While that wasn't exactly a bad thing in Naruto's opinion, it still left the extra Rain ninja as a wild card and if any changes were going to take place it would be after the last Amegakure nin had his match.

Naruto winced as Kankuro's puppet clutched onto the struggling Rain ninja and crushed all the bones it could in a tight constricting motion. Mubi's screams died away as he fell unconscious.

Even if things had gone generally the same way so far, it didn't mean things weren't susceptible to change. Naruto kept this in mind as he look to the screen as it presented the next match up for the fourth round.

_Or not._

"Would Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka please come down for their match?" Hayate called amongst a fit of coughs.

"Well, well, this is an interesting match up." Asuma commented as he watched the two girls make their way down to the arena. "A match between rivals."

"More like the biggest catfight of the century." Shikamaru groaned. "Wake me when it's over."

Naruto and Sasuke glared at the lazy boy for a moment before turning their attention towards the combatants. Both were confident that Sakura could win. Naruto admitted that if Sakura had remained the weakling she was before, it might have ended up like last time.

But thanks to Kakashi's training and tips about Tsunade's training exercises from the past, Sakura was far from the weak little fangirl she used to be.

"_She knows the basics now, but it'll be ten times scarier when she gets direct training from Tsunade." _Naruto thought, shuddering as he imagined the monstrous strength Sakura would gain in the future while Hayate raised his hand.

"Begin!"

"Ready to lose, forehead girl?" Ino smiled confidently as she readied her family's secret jutsu.

Sakura didn't give her the time to complete it. Thinking quickly she threw dozens of shuriken and kunai towards her opponent, forcing Ino to drop the hand seal as she dodged them. Sakura quickly rushed towards her opponent as she got in close.

"Close combat? Didn't know you were a fan of that." Ino smirked, half expecting to dodge kunai and shuriken until Sakura's pouch was empty.

"It's over." Kakashi commented, eyes not leaving the Icha Icha book in front of him even as Asuma gave him a questioning look.

"What makes you say that, Kakashi? The match has just started, and don't be so quick to underestimate Ino."

"She relies too much on her family's jutsu, and since she's engaged Sakura in close combat there's no hope of her winning." Kakashi said simply. He gestured to the arena, cutting off any further arguments Asuma might've had.

Ino dodged the punch Sakura threw at her and cocked her own fist back, aiming at the pink haired girl's jaw when she brought it forward. Ino's eyes widened when Sakura suddenly _twisted_ around her guard and brought a hard fist into her stomach.

A single wheeze and gasp was all that came out of Ino's lips as the air was punched from her lungs and Sakura's fist was driven deep into her stomach. The girl collapsed to the ground, completely unconscious.

"How do like THAT, Ino-pig?" Sakura said triumphantly as she stood over her defeated rival.

"Hm, uh, Sakura is the winner of round four." Hayate commented as a couple of medics took Ino away.

Naruto and Sasuke smiled at their teammate who practically skipped up the steps towards them. Naruto gave her a thumbs up as she approached.

"That was awesome, Sakura!" Naruto grinned. "She didn't know what hit her!"

"Good job." Sasuke nodded at her. "Now if Dobe wins his match, our whole team will make it to the finals."

"Thanks guys." Sakura smiled, especially pleased by Sasuke's praise in particular. But it wasn't just that. She really felt like she had become stronger, and the feeling of accomplishment itself was extremely rewarding. Kakashi spared Asuma a hard glance.

"You really shouldn't train your students to rely on their family's jutsu so much. Ino performance was…" Kakashi trailed off.

"I'll… keep that in mind." Asuma smiled, actually looking a little embarrassed and mildly surprised by how easily Sakura had won her match.

Kakashi turned back to his book, internally chuckling as he realized how hypocritical he would have sounded if he had said the same words in his past life. Luckily, he hadn't made the same mistake of only teaching his students a few things, or focusing all his attention on Sasuke.

The next two matches were two more repeats for Naruto. Temari and Tenten had their match and while Tenten put up a great fight and exhibited great skill with pretty much any weapon she used, her opponent had the advantage. It was still and ugly sight to see the girl's spine almost break when Temari caught her on the end of her fan. After that, Naruto was reminded of Shikamaru's cunning mind and ability to think ahead when he won his match against Kin. Like Tenten, Kin was taken away on a stretcher to have her concussion taken care of, a result of having her head smashed against the wall thanks to Shikamaru's family jutsu.

"Would Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka come down for the seventh match?" Hayate coughed.

Naruto grinned, having predicted the match up by the way things were going. As he made his way towards the stairs that led down to the area, a quiet voice made him stop in his tracks.

"Um… Naruto-kun?"

Naruto quickly turned and fixed Hinata with an attentive look when she called his name.

"Yeah?"

"Ano… good luck…" Hinata smiled shyly at him as she twiddled her fingers together.

"Well, I certainly feel luckier." Naruto grinned, causing the Hyuga heiress to flush. "Don't worry, this'll be cake."

"Big talk!" Kiba growled, though there was no real bite in his bark. "I'll be the one winning this match!"

Both boys quickly made their way down to the arena. Kiba and Akamaru readied themselves as Naruto pondered how he could finish the match quicker than last time.

The solution he came up with brought a smile to his face.

"Begin." Hayate announced.

"Alright, Akamaru, let's thrash this guy!" Kiba whooped at he got down on all fours. He smirked confidently at Naruto. "Let's go all out, dude! This ain't a regular spar, so give me everything you've got!"

"A poor choice of words, but if you say so, Kiba." Naruto grinned. "I'll show you a technique that is so great, even the hokage fell victim to its power."

It took a moment for what Naruto said to register with the older man, causing Sarutobi to pale considerably before he quickly closed his eyes. From the balcony, Sasuke and Kakashi did the same while Sakura screamed in rage.

"NARUTO! YOU BETTER NOT!"

Everyone else was clueless as to what Naruto was about to do.

Naruto made his favorite hand sign, summoning about thirty clones onto the arena. Kiba was about to retaliate by tearing into the nearest cluster when all the clones transformed.

Kiba's eyes widened when dozens of beautiful, NAKED girls popped into existence.

"Kiba-kun…" The girls all drawled out, some grabbing onto him and pressing their considerably large bust against him.

It was too much. In a manner not unlike Jiraiya, the boy was propelled like a rocket through the air as blood shot out of his nostrils. A few others had been smart enough to mimic the hokage and close their eyes, but every male who hadn't done so reacted the exact same way as Kiba. All the clones disappeared and Naruto changed back into his real male form, smiling at Kiba as he lied in a pool of his own blood from across the room.

"Harem no Jutsu." Naruto grinned as he stared at the stunned, shocked faces of people who had witnessed the jutsu. "And just one of those pretty ladies was enough to take the old man down. That was an advanced version of the technique."

"Uh, winner of the, er… it's Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate announced, desperately trying to pinch off the flow of blood from his nose.

Naruto quickly bounded up the steps and returned to his team as Kiba was carried away by the medical team. Sasuke and Kakashi shook their heads as he approached.

"So what'd you guys think?" Naruto smiled.

"BAKA!"

Sakura plowed her fist into the boy's head, sending him to the ground and almost through the floor. Naruto quickly got up, rubbing his head as he glared at Sakura.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"What have I said about using that damn technique?"

"Why not? It worked, didn't it?"

"That doesn't change the fact that it's dirty!"

"It's strategy!" Naruto insisted.

"Naruto-kun."

A small hand gripped onto the sleeve of his shirt. Naruto's eyebrows arched in surprised when he turned around and found that the surprisingly stern voice had come from none other than Hinata. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt very afraid when saw the shadow that was covering her eyes.

"Promise me you won't use that jutsu again." Hinata said, shocking Naruto when he didn't detect any hesitation and shyness in her tone. It almost sounded… demanding.

Quite frankly, it scared the shit out of him.

"S-Sure thing, Hinata. I was… just having a little fun." Naruto laughed uneasily.

It was only then that he noticed that most every female in the room was glaring at him. Guess his little stunt had offended some more than others. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, he admitted. One of Jiraiya's old speeches popped into his mind about how sensitive women were and how careful you had to be around them, though it had sounded rather hypocritical coming from him. Still, the message was very clear to the blonde jinchuriki.

Hinata, while shy and timid, was still a woman and wouldn't overlook everything he did just because she had a crush on him. There were still many things that offended her, and he would have be a little more mindful of her feelings next time he pulled a stunt like that.

"Sorry, Hinata. I won't use that jutsu again." Naruto smiled, bowing slightly as the girl blinked at him. "Forgive me."

"Just… just don't do that again…" Hinata mumbled, blushing much to Naruto's relief.

The boy winced when there was a sharp pain in his shoulder. Naruto's finger hit something thin and metal when he tried to confirm what the pain was.

"_A senbon needle?" _Naruto wondered as he pulled it out of his shoulder.

The boy shivered when he glanced down at who threw it. From where the proctors stood, Haku was twirling a senbon in between her fingers while she gave him a sugar sweet smile.

Yeah, he wouldn't be using anything related to Oiroke for a long time.

"Um… moving right along, let's see who the eighth match up will be." Hayate announced.

Naruto and the other genin glanced up at the screen. If he remembered correctly, this would be where Neji and Hinata would fight each other if things followed the original plot like they had so far. Hinata was definitely stronger than she used to be thanks to their training together, so Naruto was actually looking forward to the differences in the fight.

Of course, needless to say, Naruto was surprised when the match up wasn't what he expected it to be.

"Would Neji Hyuga and Kagari please come down for the eighth match?"

The last Rain ninja had taken Hinata's place!

"_Okay… I guess that not exactly a bad thing…" _Naruto thought as the match began. _"But if she fights Gaara…"_

Naruto really hoped that she wouldn't get hurt if Gaara was forced to keep up appearances.

"It was your destiny to lose this fight, scum." Neji said coolly as he stared down at his defeated opponent after having taken a direct hit to the chest with his Juken. Kagari was quickly taken away on a stretcher.

"That's all the Rain ninja…" Naruto commented. "So that means Gaara, Chouji, Dosu, Lee, or Hinata will be getting the free pass…"

Neji quickly retreated back up the stairs, bumping into Naruto on the way and shooting an icy glare towards Hinata, making the girl cower. Naruto made a growling noise in the back of his throat.

"_Not here… there are people watching… no way to hide the body…" _Naruto thought as he placed a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder as he glared at Neji's back.

"Um… Next match will be Rock Lee and Gaara." Hayate announced after coughing into his fist.

Naruto did his best to remain stoic, but his expression slowly expressed his worry as Gaara slowly stepped down to the arena while Lee enthusiastically flung himself into the arena. Naruto tuned out Gai's roaring encouragements and Lee's loud cries as he focused his attention on Gaara.

"What will you do…?" Naruto wondered.

Did Gaara have it in him to hurt Lee? He certainly couldn't lose in the preliminaries. Hayate raised his hand and started the match.

"That kid's a goner."

Naruto jumped when he heard Kankuro's voice beside him.

"Gaara's has never been hurt. That sand stored in his gourd acts as a protective barrier, even without Gaara's influence." Kankuro commented as the sand danced around his brother and blocked Lee's kicks and punches. "It's just one of the reasons he's dangerous. No one has ever been able to touch him…"

"He's strong." Naruto agreed as he watched Gaara deflect Lee's attacks. "But Bushy Brow is no pushover. He had better get serious though if he wants to beat Gaara…"

Naruto's eyes widened when a sudden spike of killing intent came from Gaara.

"Blood…! Blood…! Mother needs blood…!" Gaara seethed as the sand raged around him, shooting towards Lee at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Quick…!" Lee gasped as he dived out of way, avoided the crashing wave of sand. He tried to escape the mass of sand, but it just followed him no matter where he went.

"Kill… die… need blood…" Gaara mumbled as he clutched his head.

"Shit! Is it awake?" Kankuro cursed under his breath, clutching onto the railing as he watched the sand attack the spandex wearing ninja. Naruto tensed as Lee made a dodge that was a little too close for comfort.

"_Gaara… is it the Ichibi? Or are you really trying to…?" _

"LEE!"

Gai's voice boomed from above, immediately gaining everybody's attention.

"Yes, Gai-sensei?"

"TAKE 'EM OFF!"

"Wha…? B-But Gai-sensei, you only said to do that when important people's lives were at stake!"

"I'M MAKING AN EXCEPTION! SHOW HIM THE BURNING FLAMES OF YOUR YOUTH!"

"RIGHT! I WILL… huh?"

As Lee reached down to remove the weights on his legs, a ball of sand crashed into his arm.

"As if I'll let you…!" Gaara growled as launched sand shuriken towards the ninja.

Lee avoided most of them, but since they were being thrown with a wide range, a few did hit their mark. Regardless, Lee had no time to remove the weights on his legs.

"…! I can't reach my…!" Lee tried again to reach for his weights only to be hit by another ball of sand. "How can I… oh no!"

Unknown to Lee, the sand projectiles that HAD missed were landing on the ground behind him, slowly collecting and gathering to form a large wave that crashed into the unsuspecting boy's back. It was too late to dodge it.

"Got you…" Gaara smirked as the sand wrapped around Lee's left leg and forearm, an exact mirror of what happened in the past. He clenched his fist as the sand constricted the ninja's joints.

"GAH!"

Lee's cry of pain rang out throughout the room. Hayate quickly raised his hand when the sand continued to crawl across the boy's body.

"Gaara has won the ninth match! Call off your attack!"

Gaara ignored him, completely incasing Lee within his sand.

"Gaara your win has already been announced! I demand you call off your attack or we will use force to stop you!"

Lee was lifted off the ground.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone in the room gasped when a hard fist slammed into the side of Gaara's face, sending him flying across the room and into the wall. The sand around Lee dropped away and scattered back to its master. Gai caught Lee as he fell.

"G-Gai-sensei…" Lee moaned as his limbs throbbed.

"Not another word Lee… rest for now…" Gai said softly, glaring at the Suna ninja who slowly picked himself off the ground. Gaara returned the glare before retreating back up the stairs.

"Whew… that kid was lucky…" Kankuro sighed as he wiped the sweat off his brow. He turned to leave and return to his team. "For a second there, I thought Gaara was really gonna go apeshit and kill everyone in the room…"

"Gaara…" Naruto whispered. "Was it the Ichibi, or did you…?"

Naruto's eyes widened when Gaara shot him a meaningful look from across the room. Their gazes met for only a second, but Naruto could tell his expression was apologetic. The Kyuubi jinchuriki smiled at the Ichibi container.

"Good… you didn't do anything permanent this time…" Naruto sighed in relief.

"Um… let's move on." Hayate coughed from below. "This will be the last match of the preliminaries. Whose ever name that doesn't appear on the screen will automatically move on to the finals."

Everyone held their breath as the computer started rotating the names. Hinata and Chouji both looked at the screen with worried expression while Dosu remained indifferent.

Finally, two names were presented.

"Chouji Akimichi and Dosu Kinuta, please come down for the final match." Hayate announced. "Um… guess this means Hinata Hyuga will be moving on to the finals."

"Oh… good…" Hinata said quietly as she bowed her head. Naruto raised his eyebrows at her somewhat dejected tone of voice.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" Naruto asked the girl.

"It's just… it doesn't feel like I earned my place in the finals." Hinata sighed. "E-Everyone else fought so hard and for me to pass just like that…"

"Guess this means you'll have to surprise everyone when finals come around." Naruto said encouragingly, making the girl look at him. "Since you weren't able to fight here, you'll show everyone that you deserve to be in the finals when you do get the chance to fight."

"I-I guess so…" Hinata murmured, giving the boy a shy smile. "I have to try my best…"

"That's what I like to hear." Naruto grinned, shooting a quick glare at Neji who scoffed at Hinata's words.

"Winner of the last match, Dosu Kinuta!"

Naruto and Hinata blinked when they looked back to the arena to find an unconscious Chouji and a silent Dosu walking back to the balcony. Naruto chuckled at Hinata's lost expression.

"Huh… that was quick." Naruto commented. Hinata nodded silently in agreement.

"Okay… um, now that all the matches are done, could all those who passed come down so we can determine the match ups for the finals?" Hayate called out. All the genin quickly made their way down and gathered in front of the man. The tokubetsu jonin motioned to Ibiki who stepped forward with a small white box. "Each of you will pick a number at random and we'll match you up accordingly. The finals will just be fights like you all had just now, and depending on your performance during those fights will determine whether or not you become jonin. Even the person who wins the entire tournament might not become a chunin though. The finals will be held a month from now, so use that time to train and prepare. Now, um… go ahead and pick your numbers please.

"Tell me you number once you draw it." Anko smiled as she held a small board and a pencil in her hands. Naruto shrugged and reached inside the box Ibiki was holding.

"One?" Naruto gasped, much to his surprise.

Anko smirked and wrote his number down.

"_Same one again, huh? Can't really complain if I'll be getting a chance to punch out Neji again and shove that 'destiny' and 'fate' shit right up his ass." _Naruto thought as he stepped back as Dosu stepped forward. The sound ninja drew his number and showed it to Anko.

"Two." Dosu said monotonously. Naruto's eyes widened.

"_HUH!"_

Naruto watched disbelief as Dosu was written up and matched up with him.

"_I-If I'm not fighting Neji this time, then who is?" _Naruto wondered. Shikamaru stepped forward and drew his number.

"Seven." The boy sighed.

"Nine!" Sakura smiled.

"Three." Sasuke smirked.

"Four." Gaara said.

"S-Six." Hinata said quietly.

"Eleven." Shino monotoned.

"Ten." Kankuro announced.

"Five." Neji presented his number, earning looks of shock from Hinata and Naruto as he was paired up with the heiress.

"Eight." Temari called the final number.

"Alright, that's everyone!" Anko smiled. She showed everyone the board. "The match ups are as follows…"

Round 1: Naruto Uzumaki VS Dosu Kinuta

Round 2: Sasuke Uchiha VS Gaara

Round 3: Neji Hyuga VS Hinata Hyuga

Round 4: Shikamaru Nara VS Temari

Round 5: Sakura Haruno VS Kankuro

Round 6: Shino VS Winner of Round 5

"Well, that's it." Hayate said after finishing another coughing fit. "Like I said before, you've got a month to train for the exams. Each and every one of you has a chance to become a chunin, and it might be a case where none of you become chunin. Regardless, use the time you have wisely. You are forbidden from attacking other contestants until the finals and if you do, you will be disqualified. I wish you all luck. Are there any questions?"

All the genin were silent.

"Right then. All of you are dismissed."

With that, Naruto let out a tired sigh.

The second phase of the Chunin Exams was finally over.

* * *

A/N: Whoa, damn, long ass chapter. I liked it a lot, though writing the matches was a little challenging. Hope you all enjoyed it.

Alright, covered a few issues here consisting of the Kyuubi and Sound. As I've mentioned before, this story does count a few fillers from the Anime so watch episodes 136-141 if you want to know who Sasame and the Fuma clan are. Some Sound ninja are good people, just a little misguided.

Now for the Kyuubi, clearing some things up. Minato did seal part of himself and Kushina inside Naruto to help counter the Kyuubi when needed and also sealed part of the Kyuubi's chakra within their chakra so the Kyuubi couldn't break the seal. Since they're no longer around, they mixed the Kyuubi's chakra within Naruto's chakra so that the Kyuubi couldn't reabsorb it thanks to the improved seal. It basically makes the "Kyuubi's" chakra "Naruto's" now, which will give him access to his initial jinchuriki form and his one-tailed cloak at most. Anything more and he'll have to get it from the Kyuubi. I think I explained the situation very well in the chapter though.

The Kyuubi IS NOT going to be all buddy-buddy with Naruto, but he will help out on occasion. This is self-preservation on his part, so expect him to be reluctant and spiteful when helping Naruto. Whether or not their relationship will improve… only time will tell.

Gaara didn't shatter Lee's arm and leg, only broke a few bones that'll put him in the hospital for a few weeks so don't bitch about that. He has to keep up appearances! Expect the Ichibi to be sealed during the next chapter. Also expect NaruHina (Which unfortunately we didn't get much of this chapter) and Jiraiya in the next chapter. I'll probably dedicate the entire chapter to preparing for the exams and the coming invasion, but we might get started on the exam. Still something to look forward to the next chapter. Naruto and Hinata will be going on a date.

Expect great things for the finals! I've got so much stuff planned! You'll get to see Naruto's plan to counter Orochimaru in full action. A Hinata VS Neji with huge differences. Gaara makes friends. The Naruto VS Orochimaru: Round 2 at the end. Jiraiya's perving! So much more! I'm really excited and happy to be getting started. This arc will definitely end with a bang.

I think I'm done talking for now. Any questions you guys have I will answer as per usual as long as they don't spoil the story. Spring break is coming up so I think I'll have more time to write. Please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. The more feedback/reviews I get, the more likely it is you guys will see the new chapter within a week or so. I've been trying to get back into updating weekly. Gotta update AON soon too.

Anyway, thanks for reading. Have a good one guys. I'll update as soon as I can.

Kiiam


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**ATTENTION! PLEASE READ:** Okay, I figure I should point this out before it becomes an issue. It's vital to the story, so please listen in before reading the chapter.

I've been doing some catching up on the actual Naruto manga to prepare for the time skip that should come some time after the chunin exams and I felt I should point out an important point in this story that I (Surprisingly) only mentioned in the first chapter. As you all know, this is a Second Chance/Time-Travel Fic and while it does follow canon, the story does break off on its own. So now I will state where that point takes place:

THE EVENTS OF THIS STORY ARE CANON UP TO PAIN'S INVASION OF KONOHA!

Which means that everything after that (or even during the Pain Invasion) are of my own writings which will be revealed as the story goes on. Consider it something to look forward to as I shed more light on the subject. So keep in mind that even in Naruto's past life, events were canon only up until the Pain invasion. Of course, events after the invasion are similar (EX: Kabuchimaru and Tobidara still enforce a zombie army, as implied earlier in this story), but it's the small/large differences that really separate my story's future from the canon's future.

Now, onto the chapter. A month isn't too bad for time I guess, but… the next one will come earlier hopefully. I like how this one turned out, very lengthy, and some well known characters make an appearance in this chapter. Don't expect to see much action in this chapter, but a lot does happen. The length is proof of that. A lot gets covered, so keep up. Thank you all for your patience, and I present you with this new chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Everyone Has Their Reasons**

"Welcome home, Naruto-sama!"

Yuzura blinked as her master walked past her and towards his room without replying. The girl quickly followed after Naruto with a worried expression on her face. She found him collapsed on the top of his bed with his face planted in his pillow.

"Naruto-sama, is everything alright?" Yuzura asked, concern evident in her voice. "Did you not pass the preliminaries…?"

"No, I passed." Naruto sighed as he turned his head towards her. "Just coping with all that's happened so far…"

Naruto was exhausted. Going through the exams a second time had been more taxing than he had originally thought. He had been riding high and running on adrenaline from the beginning of the first exams and toward the end of the preliminaries, but after being escorted back to Konoha by the proctors and dropped off at his home by his team, Naruto felt all the energy drain out of him the moment he saw his rundown apartment.

Even exhausted, Naruto's mind was still set on the future and going over the plans in his brain. Now that the preliminaries had been finished, he had to focus on preparing for Orochimaru's attack during the finals. He, Kakashi, and Gaara had all discussed what needed to be avoided and what they needed to do before facing up against the Snake Sanin when he was at full strength before the chunin exams had even begun. Yuzura, Haku, and Anko were all in on their plans as well and would help them with whatever they needed to do.

They had three main objectives: Kill Orochimaru, kill Kabuto, and keep the Sandaime from being killed.

Keeping all their friends alive and saving as many civilians as possible was also something they wanted to do, but that was a given and not really defining points of their plan since everyone had come out okay last time. Plus with Gaara helping them this time around and second sight on their side, their odds of success had drastically increased.

That didn't keep Naruto from worrying though. Just because someone had a better chance of winning didn't guarantee victory. His thoughts strayed to his perverted, white-haired sensei who would be showing up soon. Naruto made a mental note to send out a couple dozen shadow clones into the village to search around hot springs and public baths so he could get in touch with Jiraiya as soon as possible.

Still, all that would come tomorrow, as would the meeting he had planned with his allies as well. Right now, what Naruto needed was a distraction to keep his mind off the troubling thoughts of the future.

"Naruto-sama?"

The blonde smiled when Yuzura held up a small scroll in her hands as she smiled comfortingly down at him.

"Maybe working on some seals would help relax you a bit?" Yuzura proposed.

"That sounds nice." Naruto smiled as he slowly rose off the bed and followed Yuzura into the kitchen.

"Where is Haku-chan, if I may ask? Didn't she come home with you?" Yuzura asked curiously.

"Ah, she had to help Anko with some paperwork or something. Filling out forms and reports for what happened during the second exam and preliminaries. That sort of thing." Naruto answered.

"I see."

There were a few scrolls scattered across the table top already, along with a pile of blank sheets of paper of various sizes. Some parchments had symbols drawn on them while some didn't. Naruto raised his eyebrows as he looked at a more extensive, complex seal that had been drawn up.

"Have you been working on the seal to stabilize the Ichibi's seal while we were taking the exams?" Naruto asked. He sat down in a chair as Yuzura pulled it out for him.

"I often returned here to water my flowers whenever I had the time." Yuzura replied, taking her own seat across from her master. She gestured to a few new strings of characters and symbols that had appeared on the scroll. "Since I was unneeded for the first part of the exams and for most of the preliminaries, I thought that I should work on the seal as often as I could. Properly sealing the Ichibi would undoubtedly help us during the invasion. If we devote a few hours over the next couple days to working on the seal, we should be able to properly seal the Ichibi by the end of the week."

"That's true." Naruto agreed, grateful that the girl had done so much.

The theory both jinchuriki had was that once Gaara's seal was modified to match the properties of Naruto's seal, the Ichibi would be properly "caged" and Gaara would be able to interact with it similar to the way Naruto was able to interact with the Kyuubi. It would also allow Gaara to draw upon the Ichibi's chakra should the demon allow it. Naruto really hoped that Gaara and one tailed beast would come to some sort of agreement like he and the Kyuubi had done. One of the benefits Gaara was personally looking forward to was that he'd finally be able to sleep once the seal was finished. He could go to bed at night without having to worry about the Ichibi taking over his body and smashing the village to pieces.

Naruto quickly got to work, switching between reading a book on sealing Yuzura had pilfered from one of Konoha's libraries and copying the characters down onto the scroll. Along with the copy of the Forbidden Arts Scroll, Yuzura had done the wise thing and had "borrowed" a couple books explaining seals and how they were created from a few libraries and bookstores, making sure to return them after she had made copies or recorded any valuable information from them. Before Naruto had started on anything complex, he had worked on simpler seals. Explosive tags and carrier scrolls had been easy to make, and with Yuzura's help Naruto had improved and became quite adept at making seals. Granted, most of the seals he did make were just add ons to seals that already existed or copying down seals he already knew, but the experience was still very valuable. He couldn't really make his own seals from scratch, but as long as he had a basis Naruto could modify the properties of one seal to work the way he wanted.

It was fun to experiment, as seals had been a skill that had been unexplored by him in his other life. He wasn't nearly as skilled as his dad, but Naruto was adept and quickly improved as he worked on practicing the art so he could eventually move on to creating his own original seals.

Naruto took a deep sigh as his brush traced a few symbols onto the piece of paper in front of him. The sun was setting, evidenced by the orange light that filtered through the window in the kitchen and painted the room with warm, illuminating orange colors. It was a comfortable atmosphere and helped calm Naruto down some.

"I hope we're as lucky now as I was back then." Naruto mused with a small chuckle, getting Yuzura's attention who gazed at him curiously. "Since I won't be running off to fight Gaara, as soon as Orochimaru's invasion starts it'll be a quick jump to the rooftop and a direct engagement. Sounds simple, but the battle will probably be twice as hard as fighting Gaara ever was…"

"You will be ready. A huge difference now from back then." Yuzura reminded him.

"Yeah, but being prepared makes me think. Thinking makes me worried." Naruto smiled as his brush slowed to a halt. "I really miss the old days where I could just react and jump right into whatever battle I was forced into. I never had a plan before, I never thought about consequences too much, I just saw the enemy and tried to take him down with everything I had. After Pain's attack on the village in my old life I was forced to start thinking, especially after Madara declared war. I couldn't just blindly rush into things like I had before or wait until the enemy appeared right in front of me. Doing that ended up having dire consequences."

"Are you dissatisfied with what you have achieved? Do you not wish you had knowledge of the future to act upon?" Yuzura asked. Her tone was level and stern.

"…It's not that. I just don't know if it's a difference I like…" Naruto admitted. "Remembering the past is… well, now I can understand Kakashi a bit. Repressing memories is a lot easier than facing them."

"That's not an attitude you should have, Naruto-sama." Yuzura chided him.

"I know, I know. Look, I don't _regret _anything. I'm happy with what's happened. It's way better than what happened in the past. I couldn't have changed so much without knowing what I know, but… that doesn't mean it's not hard…"

The past was full of hardships and burdens. Remembering mistakes also meant remembering the consequences. Even if everyone was alive now, Naruto could still see their broken bodies and lifeless eyes when certain memories rose to the forefront of his mind.

"…I can understand that."

Naruto turned towards Yuzura as she lifted the calligraphy brush from his hand and took his hand in both of hers. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Often times I am also burdened by the past. Everyone has harsh memories that they would prefer to ignore or forget. It's why I don't like talking about my past…" Yuzura shook her head and smiled. "But… it's not like I had a terrible life. There were many hardships, and tragedy is something I am closely acquainted with, but there were moments that I do cherish and remember. I would never want to forget those precious memories. There is both pain and happiness within our past. Surely you can agree with that…?"

Naruto smiled. Once again, she had managed to cheer him up and help him see the brighter side of things. It would do him no good to be negative. And it was true, there had been tragic and terrible events in his past life, but it's not like everything was bad. Naruto also liked to believe that there was more good than bad, he just often focused on the negative like most humans do.

Plus, he had a rare opportunity. He had a chance to avoid all those painful tragedies, and create new, cherished memories with all his friends. It was a chance he would never give up.

"…You always seem to know the right thing say at these times." Naruto smiled at the girl.

"I just learned how to cheer Naruto-sama up." Yuzura returned his smile. "While our time together has been short, I have come to understand a great deal about my new master, and cherish our time together."

"Creating new memories with me is fun, isn't it?" Naruto grinned cheekily at her.

"It is." Yuzura giggled. "I value every experience in this new life of mine. With you, Haku-chan and Kakashi-san… the new memories cheer me up whenever I'm stuck on the past."

"…Care to share?"

"Have you mastered the battokiri yet?"

"H-Hey, that's not fair. You can tell me a story or two…" Naruto pouted, withdrawing his hand and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, Naruto-sama. Until you master the technique, you won't be hearing any more about my past." Yuzura said playfully.

"Hmph. Whatever. I have a month before the finals. I'll master it soon, just you wait." Naruto said threateningly. He smiled as Yuzura laughed. "Thanks though."

"Hm?"

"For cheering me up, that is." Naruto responded. "It's not like me to sound so depressing. Just… be prepared to deal with a negative jinchuriki when he reminisces about certain memories."

"Many are burdened by the past, Naruto-sama. We are not the only ones." Yuzura smiled. "I believe that if someone is willing to listen to what troubles us, it is that much easier to deal with the harsher memories. Remember that I will always be willing to listen should you ever feel the need to get something off your chest."

"The same goes for you." Naruto smiled, to which the fox girl responded with a grateful smile. "If you ever feel like talking about your past, I'll be right here."

"Then I do hope you master the battokiri soon. I do look forward to the day when I can talk to you about my past…"

Naruto made a silent promise to her. They both turned back to the scrolls in front of them and got back to work. Naruto could imagine that Yuzura was plagued by harsh memories, just like he was. That scar on her back was a testament to what certain aspects of her life must have been like. Even then, she was afraid of talking about it. Yet, she trusted him enough to give him a chance to get her to talk about it.

He would devote some of his time to practicing with his sword during his month of training. If he could be that person to listen to her problems, then maybe it would be a start to paying her back for helping him deal with his.

After all, he had thirty days to train before the finals. He had plenty of time to fit a little more sword training into his schedule.

X.X.X.X.X

-Day 1-

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha. The streets and various marketplaces were bustling since the chunin exam finals would commence at the end of the month. The finals were always a highly anticipated event, and almost everyone in the village would turn up to watch the genin who had made it to the third test beat the snot out of each other. It was seen as entertainment to many, an evaluation of one's skill to others, a reflection of a competing genin's village to some, and a quick way to make money for those who liked to bet on the fights. The village was packed with foreign residents from different villages which really made the village burst with activity.

Still, those who were actually taking part in the finals had a month to train, and had to find teachers or ways to practice before the last test began. Training needed to be done, and it needed to be far away from the crowded Konoha streets.

This is why team seven had eaten their breakfast on the same rooftop they had all met Kakashi on the day they were assigned to their genin cell. No one would bother them up there.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, how are we going to train for the chunin exams?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask as Sakura asked him that question. Behind her sat her other teammates who were having a meaningless conversation. Naruto seemed to do most of the talking while Sasuke would give his own input now and then. It was an unexpected surprise that everyone in team seven had moved onto the finals. Sakura was able to beat Ino with her newfound skill and strength, Sasuke was able to easily dispatch his opponent since the curse mark hadn't handicapped him, and Naruto had… well, he beat Kiba in the end, no matter how unorthodox his match may have been.

"Well, I was thinking that I'd be the one training you guys for the exams." Kakashi replied, ruffling the girl's hair as Naruto and Sasuke turned their attention towards their sensei. "None of you are against that, right?"

"So we'll basically be training together like we were before?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone. It wasn't like he was complaining, but he wouldn't have minded a little more variety…

"Actually, I had some other candidates to teach Naruto and Sakura…" Kakashi mentioned, making Naruto smile and Sakura turn her head towards him in surprise. The Copy nin glanced at Naruto, with the blonde replied to the look he gave with a shake of his head. "…But unfortunately Naruto's teacher isn't here yet and I can't really reach Sakura's teacher unless he's here."

Naruto had already sent some shadow clones out earlier that morning to look around for Jiraiya. Unfortunately none of his duplicates had managed to find the super pervert, and without Jiraiya, they couldn't hope to find Tsunade. If both sannin were here for the invasion, that would give them quite the edge. Not only that, but Sakura could only take her chakra control exercises so far when Kakashi was the one teaching her, and what he knew only came from what he and Naruto remembered about Tsunade's training. If the slug sannin herself was here to train Sakura, she'd be more than prepared for the finals and for the invasion.

"What about me?" Sasuke asked, a little put out by the fact Kakashi had planned to get both his teammates a private tutor.

"I was going to train you personally since we both have the sharingan. I've got a few more tips I haven't taught to you yet." Kakashi smiled in response. "And we won't train like we had before. Since this is a tournament, I'll be training each of you so that you can counter your opponents' techniques when the time comes."

All three of his students nodded in response, each of them thinking about the best way to fight whoever they went up against. Dosu was pretty dangerous on his own, but if Naruto could find some way to nullify his melody arm, he'd be golden. Sasuke was already well aware of how dangerous Gaara was, and he anticipated that it would be a challenging battle. Sakura had two opponents to worry about, since if she beat Kankuro in the fifth round, she'd have to fight Shino immediately after. Granted, she was already aware of his fighting style and techniques from the exercises and friendly competitions team seven had with team eight, but that didn't change the fact that his bugs were dangerous and they still creeped her out.

"Well, we've got a month to train and we won't get anything done standing around here!" Kakashi said cheerfully as he clapped his hands together. "Now, who wants to learn a new jutsu?"

Enthusiastic nods from Naruto and Sakura and a smirk from Sasuke was all the answer he needed. Naruto happily chatted away with his teammates as they made their way towards the training grounds, with Kakashi following behind him as he read a new issue of Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto was disappointed that he wouldn't be training with Jiraiya right away, but training with his teammates was fine too.

He didn't mind training with his team for a couple of days while he waited for Ero-sensei to show up. It would fit in well with the training regime he had already set up for himself.

With Haku, Yuzura, and Hinata helping him train coupled with what Kakashi and Jiraiya would teach him, Naruto was confident that he'd be more than ready for the for the finals and for the invasion.

X.X.X.X.X

-Day 4-

"…I wonder how I got roped into this."

Naruto muttered as he stood in place carrying a whole bunch of shopping bags in his arms. He watched as Haku inspected a vendor with fresh fruit out on display. The girl would check the food for quality before dropping it into her bag. Naruto would have gone help her if he could, but he knew he wasn't welcome at the particular store. The hostile looks the shopkeeper kept giving him was a silent message to keep the hell away from his shop. After picking out a few more items she paid for the food and walked back over to the jinchuriki. She held out the bag towards him with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah…" Naruto sighed as he took the bag from her. His arms felt strained by the numerous bags he was caring.

"What a gentleman." Haku giggled, clearly enjoying herself. Naruto gave her an exasperated smile in return.

The two of them were currently out on a shopping trip since they had been running low on food. Yuzura had reported a shortage on food supplies after Naruto and Haku had come back from the blonde's ninjutsu training. Haku, looking out for her foxy friend, had volunteered to go out and buy the groceries instead of Yuzura who had been planning to. Haku was a lodger in Naruto's apartment, so she felt guilty if she didn't help with chores or errands every so often. She couldn't let Yuzura do all the work herself.

Of course, that didn't mean she would deny help.

Naruto had practically been dragged to the marketplace, despite his protests. In that playful, teasing way of hers Haku had said she needed a strong man to help carry the groceries and other such things, and that he should be happy to help out a friend. Haku insisted that preventing an invasion didn't mean that he couldn't help run errands.

Knowing that any complaints would be either ignored or used as ammo to make fun of him, Naruto had to suck it up and accept his situation. He did have other appointments to keep, but those wouldn't be until later in the afternoon.

"Don't worry, you won't be late for your date with Hinata-chan." Haku smiled at him, almost reading his thoughts.

"It's not a date!" Naruto protested as his cheeks took on a pinkish hue. "We just agreed to help each other out with training for the finals!"

"Hm. Whatever you say." Haku chuckled, turning her attention away from him. "We just have to visit one more store and then the flower shop. Yuzura-chan had mentioned offhand that there were a few flower seeds she had wanted to buy so we should get them while we're out. Just bear with me for a little while longer, okay Naruto-sama?"

Naruto grumbled while Haku laughed at his expense. He knew that this little errand wouldn't interfere with his training schedule, but it also meant he was Haku's captive audience.

The Kyuubi jinchuriki had kept his same training regime going. He'd train with Haku in the mornings and focus on ninjutsu, train his chakra control with Hinata early afternoon, with his team later in the day, and sword training with Yuzura at night. It was a system that helped develop his skills so he saw no need to change it even if he was preparing to stop an invasion.

Still, while he was thinking of training Naruto couldn't help but wonder where Jiraiya was. He'd send out clones everyday, but he just couldn't find the man no matter how many hotsprings or public baths they inspected. Naruto knew he had plenty of time before the actual invasion started, but if he wanted to find the best way to fight Orochimaru, he'd have to be taught by his perverted sensei who had been a teammate of the snake sannin and fought with him before. If anyone knew the best way to defeat Orochimaru, it would be Jiraiya.

Or the Sandaime. But Naruto knew that he couldn't get the old man to train him and he definitely wouldn't get the old man to let him fight the snake bastard.

Well, thinking about it right now wouldn't do him any good. He'd find his pervy sensei eventually.

"So, what are your plans after this, Haku?" Naruto asked, trying to make conversation.

"Why? Trying to ask me out on a date?"

"No!"

"You don't have to deny it so strongly…" Haku giggled as Naruto glared at her. "But to answer your question seriously, I have to meet with Anko-san and talk with a few other proctors later this afternoon."

"What for?"

"As you should know, because of the incident with Orochimaru security has been increased. We want to make sure there are no problems during or before the finals." Haku replied. "Scouts are already sneaking around the village to try and find out if there are any bugs creeping around. But it's being done quietly. Can't let the civilians or our foreign guests panic now, can we? The investigation and Orochimaru's appearance is being kept as classified information."

"Oh… then should you really talk about it so casually?" Naruto asked, a little concerned that she was talking about it in broad daylight.

"Don't be so paranoid. It's just us two and I don't see anyone else around, do you?" Haku asked, gesturing to the empty road. They were already far away from the marketplace and headed towards another area in the village. "And I don't think I have to worry about you leaking information to the enemy."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"And what about you?" Haku asked, making the boy turn his head towards her. "Do you have anything else planned for today besides training?"

"Well, I do want to try and find Gaara later today." Naruto replied with a smile. "Yuzura and I are going to skip out on sword training for today to finish up the seal. I'll make up for it tomorrow, but if it means Gaara can get some sleep tonight I don't mind it."

"That's good. Oh, and speaking of those scout teams I almost forgot to tell you that I'm a part of them." Haku told him as she remembered her other duties. "I'll be busy at night until the finals begin so don't start worrying if I don't come home one night, okay?"

"I think Yuzura and I can take care of ourselves without you around." Naruto smirked.

"Mou, that hurts. And I'll still be around during the day." Haku pouted. Naruto just laughed.

Haku blinked when she heard someone else laugh along with Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, did you hear that?" Haku asked.

"Huh? Hear what?"

"Just listen. Do you hear… giggling…?"

Naruto's eyes widened when he did, in fact, hear giggling not too far away. It was a familiar, happy giggle. It was sinister, secretive laughter that could still be heard even if it wasn't that loud. Forgetting the groceries in his hands, Naruto dropped the bags, ignored Haku's shout of protest and took off down the street.

"I knew it!"

Naruto grinned like a maniac when he stopped in front of a hot spring he hadn't checked up on yet. It's not like he knew how many bathhouses were in Konoha, so he wasn't sure if he had checked them all. Still smiling, Naruto followed the perverted laughter until a familiar head of white hair came into his view from right behind the women's bath.

_Ero-sensei!  
_

"Heh heh heh…! I can feel my blood flowing! Konoha really does have the best research material…!" Jiraiya, the toad sage, giggled perversely as he spied on the women in the bath. He quickly jotted down some notes in his manuscript. "That one fills out nicely… oh, and that one as well… Hm, give that one a couple years and she might-"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"GWAH!"

Naruto's eyes widened when Jiraiya grabbed him and clasped a hand over his mouth. He brought a finger to his lips as he glared at the blonde brat who had interrupted his research.

"Quiet, brat! Do you want us to get caught?" Jiraiya whispered.

"Caught? I'm pretty sure peeking on women in the bath is a crime." Naruto replied loudly after her pulled the hand away from his mouth and glared at his sensei.

He was extremely happy to see the man again, especially since he never even got to say goodbye to the man before Nagato had killed him, but that didn't mean he approved of his teacher's perverted habits or his "research".

"Hey, what was that?"

"Did any of you hear something?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened in panic when he heard concerned female voices from within the bath. Not letting go of the boy, he quickly ran away from his vintage point.

"Shit! Retreat, retreat!" Jiraiya panicked as he ran out into the street and far from where the girls could see or hear him. He let out a breath of relief before glaring at the kid in front of him. "You almost got us killed back there, brat."

"I'm not a brat! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage, you pervert." Naruto said, glaring back at the toad sannin.

"Pervert! How dare you! I am a SUPER pervert, thank you very much!" Jiraiya proclaimed. "I've worked long and hard to get that title! I deserve to be called such!"

"…That's not something you should say so proudly." Naruto muttered. Now was the time to feign ignorance. "So who are you anyway?"

"Who am I? Well…" Jiraiya smirked, giving Naruto a bright smile as he struck a pose. "I am the living legend! I am a man who commands respect! Men look up to me, women love me, and fathers fear me! Open your eyes and take a look! Behold the one and only divine ninja, the powerful Toad Sage that is… the Gallant Jiraiya!"

An awkward breeze blew through the vicinity as the great Toad Sage was stared at by a blonde teenager.

"…You still look like a pervert to me." Naruto said simply. Jiraiya fell over at his response.

"Shut up! Appreciate my introduction more!" Jiraiya commanded, though it sounded like a whine. "And I worked so hard on it too…"

Naruto tried to keep himself from smiling as he rolled his eyes. He almost forgot how much he had missed Jiraiya's eccentrics.

"Hmph. Well, get lost, kid. I've got some research to complete." Jiraiya muttered, waving his hand dismissively as he turned back to where his peeping area was.

"Better start treating me with some respect, Ero-san, or else I'll tell those ladies about your 'research'."

Naruto smirked when Jiraiya paled and quickly dropped to his knees in front of him.

"Y-You don't need to do that, um… Naruto! Yes, Naruto is your name, right?" Jiraiya begged him. "You're a ninja too right? You have to understand the importance of what I'm doing here! Thousands of readers depend on me and my research!"

"Peeping is peeping, Ero-san." Naruto sighed, shaking his head. "I don't think being a pervert's co-conspirator in violating a woman's privacy will look good on my record as a ninja."

"C'mon! Look, is there anything you want? If you don't sell me out, I'll owe you one. As a great man I've got plenty of connections and lots of skills. Just tell me what you want and we can forget this whole thing!" Jiraiya pleaded with the boy.

Naruto smirked.

"Well… I'm actually part of the chunin exams. I made it to the finals, and if I had a sensei who had some awesome jutsu to teach me it would really help me out."

"Awesome jutsu? You've come to the right man!" Jiraiya smirked, striking another pose. "I'm the undefeated ninja! Evildoers see me and run for their lives! The Gallant Jiraiya is also one of the Sannin of Konoha, a living legend in the flesh!"

"…Does a pervert like you have anything useful to teach me?"

"Gah!" Jiraiya did a comical face fault before quickly standing back up and glaring at Naruto. "That does it! I'll show you how great I am! A few minutes with me and you'll be in awe of my abilities! The things I can teach you will blow your mind!"

"Haven't seen anything yet." Naruto smiled.

"Grr… okay! I'll teach you how to walk on trees!" Jiraiya proclaimed.

"I already know how to do that." Naruto cut in abruptly.

"Oh… water walking?"

"Know it."

"Huh… well, damn." Jiraiya muttered. The kid already knew the basics, so he couldn't just chase him off by showing him a cheap move. And despite what he said, he wasn't too keen on teaching some random brat he'd just met one of his signature jutsus.

Of course, on closer inspection of said brat, Jiraiya's eyes widened.

Bright blond hair, piercing blue eyes, whisker marks on his face…

His name was Naruto Uzumaki…?

…No… it couldn't be…

"Ero-san?"

Jiraiya shook his head as he snapped back into reality. He gave the blonde a quick glare for the name before scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Uh… well, since you know the basics I guess I can teach you a trick or two that should help in the finals… but this isn't the best place to do it."

"But I need training now!" Naruto whined.

His personality also reminded him of his deceased student… oh, this was not good for the old man. Forgotten memories were slowly rising to the forefront of his mind.

"Okay, okay! Look, meet me at the training grounds tomorrow afternoon and I'll teach you some really cool jutsu just so long as you don't tell on me! Do we have a deal?" Jiraiya offered.

"Hm… okay!" Naruto grinned, accepting the deal to the sannin's relief. "But if you don't show up I'm telling the Hokage what you did!"

"Got it! I'll be there!" Jiraiya replied, smiling for some reason he didn't know and ecstatic that the boy had agreed. "Now get out of here. My research still needs to get done…"

Naruto smiled to himself, not noticing as Jiraiya started sneaking back to where he could continue his peeping. This was great! Now that he had gotten in touch with Jiraiya he could do so many things! Having Jiraiya at his back during the invasion would be a definite plus, and he'd finally be able to get the toad summons back! Fire off Rasengans in public again! He would-!

Naruto frowned when he heard Jiraiya's giggling again.

"Hey, Ero-sannin, you shouldn't-!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto jumped when he heard the piercing scream. Strangely enough, it didn't come from the direction of the women's bath, but from right beside him.

The Kyuubi jinchuriki was nonplussed as he stared at Haku, who was shrieking next to him.

"PERVERT! PEEPING TOM! LECHER! THERE'S A PERVERT HERE!" Haku screamed, pointing at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya, meanwhile, was in a panic. He whirled around to see a teenage girl standing next to Naruto, screaming her lungs out. He could already hear the frantic activity from within the bath and made a move to get the hell out, only to have a strong hand grab his shoulder.

In a village with very capable female ninja, if you were unfortunate enough to be caught by said capable ninja, especially caught when invading their privacy, there would be consequences.

"Enjoy the view, you perverted old creep…?" The woman seethed. A towel was wrapped around her body protectively. Several other women were standing behind her, wielding kunai and swords rather menacingly.

"I… I can explain…" Jiraiya protested weakly as the woman holding him raised a mace.

"DIE!"

Naruto quickly dragged a laughing Haku away from the melee, not wanting to get caught up in the middle of it. Jiraiya's screams of pain and the war cries of many irate women screaming for blood could be heard from the other side of the village. Naruto took heavy breaths after he stopped running. Haku was clutching her sides as she laughed merrily next to him.

"That… was… evil…" Naruto huffed, wincing as he heard Jiraiya's girlish shriek.

"Hahaha! Every… pervert, heehee! Deserves… to be… hee hee… punished!" Haku laughed her heart out. She wiped a tear from her eye and composed herself. "Ah… that was fun…"

"I hope he isn't sent to the hospital. I kinda need him for the exams…"

"He'll be fine. He wouldn't skip out on his own godson would he?" Haku laughed, only realizing the weight of her words after she had said them. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's fine." Naruto waved her off, giving her a soft smile. "Ero-sensei… Jiraiya, he… at least he came back in the end. That's good enough for me…"

Haku just smiled at his wistful expression. Sometimes she was amazed at how forgiving his was and how someone who had been dealt so much pain could still have such a big heart.

"It's a shame Yuzura-chan wasn't with us." Haku commented as she gave the boy a sympathetic smile.

"We'll get him tomorrow. Just so long as he isn't killed." Naruto remarked, grinning at the girl. "Let's just get our shopping done so I can… wait, where are the groceries?"

"Oh, those." Haku smiled. She pulled out a carrier scroll. "All here."

Naruto stared at her.

"…You were carrying that with you this whole time?"

"Yes."

"And you made ME carry all the bags when we could've just sealed them in the scroll?"

"Correct."

Naruto continued to stare at the smiling chunin.

The next few minutes consisted of a very annoyed blonde chasing an amused girl across the village.

X.X.X.X.X

"Gaara-san."

"Yuzura-san."

The Ichibi container nodded to the girl who stepped aside so he could enter the apartment. It was late at night, almost midnight, and Gaara was uncharacteristically nervous. He took as shaky breath as he stepped into the room. Yuzura gave him a reassuring smile as he was brought to another room downstairs. Gaara found his fellow jinchuriki painting the last few symbols for the modifying the Ichibi's seal onto a large scroll. Naruto turned and grinned at his friend.

"You ready?" Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded.

The Suna ninja untied his gourd and placed it in the corner of the room. Gaara took off his shirt, revealing the markings of the Ichibi's seal on his back. Gaara took a deep breath as tension seeped into his body. Naruto grabbed his shoulder and steadied the auburn haired boy while Yuzura handed him a brush. The Ichibi container was shaking. Yuzura and Naruto each took their brushes and slowly traced additional lines and symbols onto Gaara's back. Once they were done Yuzura stood in front of the boy and placed her hands on his shoulders to keep Gaara from moving too much while Naruto checked to make everything was set up correctly.

"Alright… I think that's everything…" Naruto nodded. With what he learned trying to create a seal for the Sanbi and what he had learned from the sealing scrolls they studied in Kiri, he was confident this modified seal would give Gaara's seal the same properties as his own.

Gaara's mind was running wild as Naruto checked over his seal. Would this really work? What if something went wrong? What if the seal broke? What if he went insane and killed everyone? He still remembered what it had been like when Akatsuki had ripped the Ichibi out of his body and how painful it had been. Would this hurt? What if he died? What if-?"

"You can trust me. Everything will work out. I'm your friend."

Naruto's words immediately calmed him down. Gaara closed his eyes as a small smile grew on his face. Naruto drew his hand back.

"SEAL!"

Naruto slammed two of his fingers into the seal on Gaara's back, imbedding them into the center of his back but not breaking the skin. Yuzura held onto Gaara as his body jerked. Gaara felt a single shock run through his system before the Ichibi's cries suddenly stopped.

It was over.

He couldn't hear the Ichibi whispering to him anymore.

Just like after the Akatsuki had taken the Ichibi from him.

And right now, Gaara felt…

"Whew… sealing takes a lot out of you." Naruto gasped, feeling winded after having exerted so much chakra to complete the sealing. He smiled to himself.

But it was all good. The Ichibi was now properly sealed.

Naruto blinked when a startled cry and an audible thump was heard.

"N-N-N-N-Naruto-sama! Help me!"

Naruto laughed as Yuzura flailed around from beneath Gaara, who had collapsed on top of the girl. Gaara's light snoring could be heard as he lied on top of the girl, fast asleep and dead to the world.

"Guess he's feeling sleepy." Naruto laughed as he lifted the boy off of the fox girl, much to the embarrassed girl's relief, and carried him up to one of the spare rooms. Yuzura followed after him.

"I-I suppose I would too if I was unable to sleep for most of my life." Yuzura said, her cheeks colored by a pinkish hue. "What should we do with him?"

"I don't mind it if he sticks around here for a while." Naruto grinned as he dumped his sleeping friend on one of the beds. "Something tells me he'll be napping for quite a while."

"Indeed…"

"Good night, Gaara." Naruto chuckled before closing the door behind him.

X.X.X.X.X

-Day 5-

Jiraiya groaned as he headed towards the training areas at a quick pace. He was troubled, and not just because he forgot to tell that kid Naruto which training ground to meet up at.

The toad sannin knew he was getting old, but not so much that he should have trouble with his memory. After the kid's name had registered and his features suddenly became shockingly familiar, Jiraiya knew there was no mistake.

He had been talking with Minato and Kushina's kid yesterday.

Truthfully, Jiraiya was angry with himself for actually _forgetting _his own godson. He wouldn't try to deny it, he had needed a distraction and traveling the world and writing his books had done the job. Sure, when he had left Konoha he had felt guilty for leaving his student's kid, but he was confident Kakashi had taken care of him.

Unfortunately, his meeting with the Hokage had shattered that confidence.

After escaping from a horde of angry kunoichi, Jiraiya had gone to visit his sensei and asked how Naruto's life had been up until now. It was also so he could confirm the boy's identity to stop himself from even _trying _to deny that he hadn't talked with his godson for the first time in thirteen years. Prejudice, hate, and an entire childhood of loneliness was what Naruto had received, and to Jiraiya's disappointment Kakashi had only recently become involved in Naruto's life.

He couldn't blame Kakashi for abandoning Naruto when he had done no different. It was he, Jiraiya, who was to be the godfather, not Kakashi. Granted, Tsunade had left way before he had and ignored her duties as a godmother, but that didn't justify his actions at all. Jiraiya had been struck with grief from losing someone who had been like a son to him, so he tried to push his responsibilities on a young adult who was just as broken up over Minato's death as he was. He had asked a mourning Kakashi to do something he had been tasked and trusted to do.

If Minato or Kushina were still alive, they'd probably kill him. He probably deserved it too.

All in all, Jiraiya had to accept the situation for what it was. He'd train the kid, since it was the least he could do for abandoning him for… well, last time he'd seen him he had only been a few months old. How should he treat him? Well, no different than usual. He wouldn't act any different than he normally would since he already painted himself as a pervert in Naruto's eyes.

…Not that he was ashamed of that fact, mind you.

Still, what exactly could he do to make up for a lifetime of neglect? Toad summons? Yeah, he'd definitely be getting those. Bunta would be happy too if he knew it was Minato's son. Maybe the Rasengan as well? Who knows? If the kid was anything like his father he might be able to improve upon the technique. And seals? Well, he was still a brat so maybe that was getting too far ahead…

"Ero-sensei!"

Jiraiya's head snapped up when he heard the boy. He put on his best smile as he approached the impatient blonde who was tapping his foot on the ground. The toad sage quickly jogged up to him.

"Hey! Told you I'd be here!" Jiraiya grinned.

"That's great. Now teach me something!"

Yes, yes. Teaching the kid some jutsu… but what were his chakra reserves like? During his talk with the Hokage he had also been reminded of Naruto's status as a jinchuriki. Did he know about the fox? Had he ever used it's power?

"Oh, and I know about the Kyuubi. Will that affect my training at all?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened at the boy's nonchalant words. He sputtered for a moment before composing himself.

"Ahem… well, that shouldn't be something you should talk about so casually kid." Jiraiya said diplomatically, accepting the situation for what it was. "How long have you known?"

"Including my past life, or just this one?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Jiraiya said, giving the boy a bewildered look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just a joke. Don't mind it." Naruto said, suddenly smiling. "Say, have you met my sensei? He reads your books all the time."

Jiraiya was about to answer before someone else beat him to it.

"Yeah, he's met me."

The toad sage turned around to see Kakashi walking towards them at a casual pace with one of his Icha Icha books in his right hand. The Copy nin raised his hand in greeting.

"Yo."

"Ah, Kakashi. Long time no see." Jiraiya smiled, wondering if Kakashi knew exactly who his student was. Or had he chosen not to repress his memories like he had?

"I see you've already become acquainted with my student." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "I've told him all about your books and what kind of man you are. You know how I look up to you and all that."

"Always the kidder." Jiraiya chuckled good-naturedly. "How've you been?"

"I think that's a question you should be asking me instead." Naruto broke in, glaring at the older man as Jiraiya turned back towards him. "After all, I'd think you'd be curious about what your _godson _has been doing for the past thirteen years."

Jiraiya's mouth fell open in shock. Naruto continued to glare at him.

"Y-You know about…?" Jiraiya stuttered before whirling around to face Kakashi again. "Did you tell him?"

"He actually figured it out himself, though we should have been the ones who told him." Kakashi said solemnly. "I would be angry at you for abandoning him like you did, but that would be too hypocritical even if dumping your godfather duties on me wasn't what you should have done."

"But how did he find out about…?"

"My dad told me himself." Naruto said, again shocking the man. "Though, it took sixteen years in a past life just to figure it out.

Jiraiya blinked. A past life? He said that earlier too, but what did it…?

"Naruto-sama."

Jiraiya heard a third, female voice. He turned and saw a very beautiful white haired girl in a short skirted kimono step out from behind Kakashi. How she had gone unnoticed up until now was beyond him.

"Do it, Yuzura." Naruto nodded to the girl, Yuzura, who nodded back in response. She placed herself between Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Uh… Kakashi, who's this?" Jiraiya asked, looking to his pupil's student for assistance.

"It'll all become clear soon, Jiraiya-sensei." Kakashi eye smiled as a reply.

Jiraiya turned back towards the girl only to feel two fingers poke his forehead.

"Remember your past life, Jiraiya-san."

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he felt his mind explode. Images and memories flooded his head as he went through the same process Kakashi, Zabuza, Utakata, and Gaara had gone through before him. He remembered everything. Meeting Naruto at a hot spring, teaching him how to summon toads and how to use the Rasengan, their search for Tsunade, the three years they spent training together, how he had gone to investigate Akatsuki and had gotten killed by Nagato, and all of his adventures with Naruto and his friends in between and up until his death. Even then, Naruto's memories filled him in on what happened after he had died and how things had ended up. After the last image of Sasuke's sword striking through Naruto's chest shot through his mind, the recovery of his memories ended. When his vision refocused, he saw Naruto smiling at him.

"Ero-sensei…"

"Naruto…" Jiraiya whispered as a smile broke out onto his face.

The toad sannin blinked when the boy's happy expression warped into an angry glower. He blinked again when Naruto brought his fist back.

"You… BASTARD!" Naruto roared, slamming his fist into the side of the man's face and sending him to the ground. Kakashi blinked in surprise while Yuzura gasped at the sudden display of violence and anger. Jiraiya made an effort to get up, only to let out a pained yelp when Naruto kicked him in the stomach. "Where the hell WERE you for most of my life? What the fuck kind of godfather ARE you?"

"Hey, HEY! Ease up on-OW! Watch it, GAH! Dammit! Naruto, I didn't-OW!"

"You stupid, useless pervert of a teacher! Why didn't you TELL me the Yondaime was my father?" Naruto shouted, landing another punch on the man's face. "Or that you were his TEACHER? That you were my GODFATHER? Or how you ABANDONED ME for my entire childhood! Was your research more important than me?"

"That wasn't it! You know we had reasons for keeping the information from you!" Jiraiya protested, glaring at the boy before he was kicked again. "I wanted to tell you, but I- YEOW!"

"Don't give me that! I had a right to know!" Naruto yelled as his anger hit its peak. "Do you KNOW how DIFFICULT it was for me growing up? Would it have KILLED you to at least pay a visit? Disobey the Old man's dumbass rules and tell me that I had parents who loved me? It took me SIXTEEN, _FUCKING_ YEARS to figure out that I even HAD parents! Hell, THEY were DEAD and they were the ones who ended up telling me!"

"We were going to tell you when we felt you were ready! We did it to protect you!" Jiraiya said, trying to reason with him. "Minato had lots of enemies! Iwa would've started a war just to kill the Yellow Flash's son! Plus, if we had told you, there's no way you wouldn't have bragged about it!"

"That is HARDLY the point!" Naruto screamed back, not denying the accusation.

While godson and godfather argued, Yuzura and Kakashi stood a couple feet away from the squabble. While Yuzura had a worried expression on her face Kakashi looked more amused than anything else.

"Um… Kakashi-san… should we stop them?"

"No, it's fine." Kakashi said, shaking his head at the girl. "It's not like Jiraiya doesn't deserve it."

"But…"

"Naruto has a right to be angry. His godfather abandoned him, didn't tell him anything about his parents before he died, so I'd be surprised if he wasn't mad. Part of me wants to go help him throttle the pervert since he tried to dump his duties onto me when I was no more fit to take care of Naruto than he was."

"Coming from you, that's rather hypocritical." Yuzura said sternly.

"Got me there." Kakashi agreed with a bitter laugh, though they had already been over that. He had done so little for Naruto in the past.

At least he was trying now, and Kakashi was grateful that Naruto had accepted his remorse and apology. The Copy nin was doing everything he could to make sure Naruto's dreams would come to pass this time.

And he was arriving early to their training sessions now! That had to count for something, right?

Even still, that probably didn't change the fact that Kushina was going to kill them once they got to the afterlife. And Minato was going to hold the copy ninja and toad sannin down while she did it.

"OWCH!" Jiraiya yelped as Naruto's fist connected with his nose. He quickly got up so he could at least attempt to guard against the blonde's angry attacks. "Naruto, would you please stop hitting- Oomph!"

Air was pushed out of the man's lungs as Naruto tackled him. It didn't bring the sannin down, but it was enough to stagger him. Jiraiya was about to retaliate, but blinked when he felt a par of arms wrap themselves around his midsection, holding him tight. He looked down at Naruto with a perplexed expression.

"…Dammit, I missed you Ero-sensei…" Naruto muttered into the man's shirt.

A smiled made its way onto the man's face. He slowly wrapped his arms around his godson to return the hug.

"…I missed you too, kid."

X.X.X.X.X

"Wait, wait, wait… so Madara was the one who…? And Nagato wasn't…?"

"Not just Nagato, but the whole of Akatsuki was Madara's tool from the beginning. We just never knew." Kakashi sighed as he finished explaining things to Jiraiya. The man let out a large breath as he leaned back in his seat.

"…I sure missed a lot." Jiraiya murmured, his eyes wide in disbelief with everything that had just been brought to light. He turned to Naruto with a sympathetic expression on his face. "Sorry about everything you went through."

Jiraiya wanted to say much more than that, but the magnitude of everything that had been pushed onto the boy's shoulders, coupled with the fact that he had failed in his mission, couldn't even be described. Jiraiya didn't even think the appropriate consoling words even existed.

"What happened has happened." Naruto said, narrowing his eyes as he stared at his teacher. "But the fact of the matter is, I'm here, I'm alive, and I intend to end things once and for all this time around."

Jiraiya smiled. Even after everything he had been through, the boy still remained strong. A weaker man might have already broken, but Naruto had proven time and time again that he was anything but weak.

"…So will you help me out, Ero-sensei?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

The unsure tone and insecurity in his voice almost made Jiraiya laugh. Did he really have so little faith in his godfather? After everything he had been put through, it wasn't even a question!

"Do you even have to ask?" Jiraiya smirked, ruffling the boy's hair. "A teacher is supposed to help his student, and as your godfather I have a duty to take care of you. Not to mention I've got a number of years to make up for that."

"Ero-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Oh yeah! You made the right choice by letting the Gallant Jiraiya in on your plans! We've got lots of work to do to prepare for the finals! You're gonna kickass!"

Naruto whooped and grabbed onto the older man, hugging his godfather joyfully. Now that he had released his anger and stress, Naruto could hardly contain his joy. Jiraiya was alive again, just like everyone else. Seeing his precious people alive and well again was something Naruto would probably never get tired of.

And now, he could finally start training to fight Orochimaru!

"Alright Ero-sensei! Let's train! Right now!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

It was still early, and Naruto wanted to make sure that this day wasn't wasted.

"Brat! Just because you're my godson doesn't mean you can order me around!" Jiraiya shouted back, though the man was grinning.

Kakashi and Yuzura shared a laugh over the duo's antics and decided it would be best to take their leave. Kakashi was the first to stand up.

"Give me a shout if you need help with anything. I should probably go meet up with Sasuke and Sakura before I'm late…" Kakashi nodded to the two before disappearing in a whirl of leaves. Yuzura stood up shortly afterward.

"If I am not needed any longer, I will excuse myself as well. I have a few errands I wish to get done as well. Naruto-sama, Jiraiya-san."

The girl bowed before leaving the training grounds. Jiraiya stared after her for a moment before turning back towards Naruto. The girl was strange, and how Minato and Kushina had managed to bring someone like her back to life along with Naruto was a miracle and a mystery, but from what Naruto had told him the girl was a loyal, formidable ally who had helped him more times than the boy could count. She was just one of the many new variables within this second life, but a valuable ally.

Jiraiya made a mental note of getting back at the girl yesterday, that Haku girl Naruto had rescued, for almost getting him killed. She may be another strong ally, but that didn't exempt her from vengeance, even if he got what he deserved.

"Oh, hey, Ero-sensei." Naruto spoke up, remembering another issue he had to bring up. "I almost forgot I had to tell you something…"

Jiraiya gave the boy his undivided attention. He and Kakashi had already explained everything from their plans, the trip to Kiri, to Gaara and Anko's involvement in their invasion plans, and so on. What could he have possibly left out?

"It's about the Kyuubi…"

Jiraiya's eyebrows rose.

Naruto groaned. He couldn't believe he had almost forgotten something so important.

X.X.X.X.X

Naruto grinned happily to himself as he made his way back towards his apartment. He whistled tunelessly to himself and practically bounced on his heels. Life was great!

He was looking forward to tomorrow. They'd finally be able to get the real training started. For most of the day, Naruto had answered any remaining questions Jiraiya had and made sure that the man was brought up to speed on their plans regarding the invasion. Jiraiya had once mentioned during their travels that he had fought Orochimaru one on one before he turned into a missing ninja, and while he had been in a position to kill the man he had been hesitant and let him go due to their past friendship. However, Jiraiya had shown no hesitancy when he was told of their plans and promised to train Naruto so he could fight and survive against Orochimaru.

Unfortunately, fighting Orochimaru and _winning_ was an entirely different matter.

They had just spent the day practicing taijutsu and bringing Jiraiya up to speed on Naruto's current abilities. The toad sannin had been impressed with Naruto's improvements in ninjutsu and chakra control, which was a definite plus considering who he'd be fighting against. Retaining his old abilities, even if they were limited, was also helpful to their cause. Tomorrow, he would resign the Toad Summoning Scroll and learn about the best ways to counter Orochimaru's techniques.

Not only that, but he'd also learn how to tap into the Kyuubi's power. Naruto had told Jiraiya of the deal he made with the fox and how he had some of the demon's chakra present within his own system for him to use any time he wished. While it unnerved Jiraiya a bit that Naruto was agreeing to work with the bloodthirsty demon, he couldn't deny that its power would probably be needed during the invasion. No, it was no question that the Kyuubi's power was needed. It WAS Orochimaru, after all.

Naruto shook his head, deciding to worry about the future later and just focus on his elation for now. He could worry about all that later and instead relish in the feeling of happiness and excitement that bubbled within him. He didn't have to waste time fretting over Orochimaru when he'd probably be stuck in a bed healing himself until the finals began. The Kyuubi jinchuriki's grin widened as his apartment came into view. He walked up the stairs that led to his room and opened the door.

"I'm home."

He was answered with silence.

He was a little surprised when Yuzura's usual greeting was absent. Naruto glanced around the apartment in search of the girl.

"Huh… I guess those errands are taking longer than I thought…" Naruto mused when he search proved fruitless.

His stomach rumbled as his hunger became apparent. He checked on Gaara in the spare bedroom before making his way towards the kitchen. The Ichibi container was still sleeping soundly, and Naruto felt no need to wake him up. He'd let him sleep for as long as he wanted. Naruto opened the pantry and took out a cup of instant ramen. It had been a while since he had the stuff since Yuzura usually cooked for him, and occasionally Haku would if she was feeling up for it. Those two had definitely added some much needed variety in his diet.

"Ramen is still the best though." Naruto said to himself after the noodles had been heated. He quickly got to work on his meal.

Naruto turned in his seat when he heard the door open. A few second later Yuzura walked into the kitchen, her eyes widening when she noticed her master staring at her.

"Naruto-sama… you're home." Yuzura smiled as her expression relaxed.

"Hey." Naruto said as he raised one hand in greeting. "All finished with those errands?"

"Ah… yes. I'm sorry that I couldn't make dinner."

"Don't apologize for that. I think I can survive off ramen for one night." Naruto grinned before turning back towards his meal. He quickly did a double take and turned back towards Yuzura, taking in her appearance.

Her clothes looks a little disheveled, as their were dirt stains on her hands and the ends of her kimono. He also noticed as tear on the shoulder seam of her dress, which she was trying to cover up.

"…What were you doing?" Naruto asked in concern.

"It's nothing. I was actually out practicing with my sword earlier and lost track of time." Yuzura smiled in response.

"You got that dirty from practicing?"

"Haku-chan sparred with me for a bit before she left on her scouting mission." Yuzura replied. "She doesn't hold back when she's serious. She uses too many senbon…"

"Hahaha! But if all you got was a tear in your dress then that just goes to show how fast you are. You should feel proud." Naruto grinned at her.

"My speed and skill with the sword are some of the few things I pride myself with." Yuzura smiled in response. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take a shower and turn in for the day."

Naruto nodded as Yuzura headed towards the bathroom. He threw away his cup as he gobbled up the last of the ramen. He headed into his room after deciding that he should end the day as well. He yawned as he pulled up his covers and settled into bed.

"I wonder how Haku's mission is going…" Naruto murmured as an afterthought before sleep took him.

X.X.X.X.X

It was nighttime. The sun had set hours ago and the entire village of Konoha was sound asleep. Well, most of it was anyway. Shady characters usually like to avoid the large crowds and amiable bustle that takes place during the daytime, so when the moon is shining it usually means that it's the best time to conduct business.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses as Baki voiced his concerns about their meeting. The Suna jonin had been surprised, and suspicious, when Kabuto had shown up instead of the snake sannin himself. The traitor had assured the man that Orochimaru had urgent matters to attend to and that his word was the same as his absent masters. To curb whatever doubt the jonin had left, Kabuto told him that said matters pertained to their plans for Konoha. That simple lie was enough to stop the man's questions and allowed them to finally move onto more important matters.

"Preparations are almost complete. Our agents are moving into position and traps are being set up." Kabuto smiled as the moonlight reflected off his lens. "All we have to do is wait…"

"Yes, well…" Baki trailed off. "There is the matter of…"

"Hm? More concerns? If this invasion is to be successful, you and your ninja can't be half-hearted about it, Baki-san." Kabuto said, almost teasingly.

"We were not informed of your leader's stunt during the second test." Baki said firmly, narrowing his eyes as the Oto ninja. "The Hokage has increased security. Konoha ninja have become more cautious and alert. Scouting teams are being sent out. If not for Orochimaru's careless move, we would not have to tread so lightly. I've already gotten word that a few of your ninja have already been flushed out."

"Strategy." Kabuto said by way of explanation, letting out a small chuckle as he turned towards the man. "The grunts that have been captured, which are few in number, will placate Konoha to a certain degree, luring them back into that false sense of security that will leave them vulnerable to our attack. Konoha is an arrogant village and has enjoyed a long era of peace and prosperity. Capturing a few rogue ninja, no, letting them capture our ninja, will make them feel safe."

"Aren't you worried about information being leaked?"

"Those who have been captured know little of our actual plans. They are decoys, nothing more."

Baki nodded unsurely, glaring at the boy beside him. Truthfully, the man had mixed feelings about this whole invasion. He did not approve of Orochimaru's methods, sacrificing his own men to draw attention away from their activities, regardless of whether or not it was necessary to do so. However, Baki did have resentment towards Konoha. Even if they were allies, the Wind Daimyo favored Konoha more and was sending most of the mission requests to the land of fire. The lack of funds brought in from missions was really hurting their military and other aspects of their village, which had led to quite the economic slump.

It was their Kazekage's belief that this invasion would help Sunagakure recover. Really, Baki could hardly see the merits of going up against Konoha, or teaming up with someone like Orochimaru…

"…_But it's our mission." _Baki thought solemnly, banishing any doubts he had. _"If the Kazekage believes this will help our village, then it must be so. If anything it will prove to the other villages that Suna isn't weak…"_

"You have nothing to worry about." Kabuto smiled disarmingly. "Orochimaru would not do anything to sabotage the invasion. Everything will go proceed as planned."

"Hmph. And no more attacks without our knowing?"

"I cannot predict what Orochimaru-sama will do. Even if I am his right hand, I know little of what goes on in that man's head."

"Don't play games with me, Kabuto." Baki growled harshly. "My men are not tools Orochimaru can use and dispose of. We act in our village's best interest, and if my men keep 'overlooking' your men and their actions, that will only draw suspicion towards us. Unlike them, we are _not_ your pawns."

Kabuto managed to keep himself from laughing at that. It was funny how ironic things truly were for Suna.

"If there are anymore plans I am not aware of, I want to be informed immediately. I don't want to sacrifice any of our men needlessly. If you cannot agree to that, then I will report to the Kazekage and tell him you cannot be trusted and nullify this alliance. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." Kabuto assured the man.

Unbeknownst to them, someone else was listening in on their conversation. Hayate Gekko, proctor for the preliminaries, tried to stifle his coughs as he strained to listen what the two ninja were talking about.

"_Suna is allied with Orochimaru?" _Hayate's eyes widened as the conversation dragged on. _"They plan to invade Konoha! I… I have to tell the Hokage immediately!"_

"…I believe that covers about everything." Kabuto said as he pushed up his glasses. "Do you have any more questions?"

"None." Baki shook his head. "Let us know if you-"

"Yes, yes, we'll keep you updated." Kabuto chuckled. "Don't come us, we'll come to you if there's any new information. Goodbye."

Baki watched as Kabuto faded into the shadows. He turned his head and narrowed his eyes towards a rooftop a few meters away. Baki smirked as slowly started walking towards it.

"_Don't think that I didn't sense you…"_

From his hiding spot, Hayate gripped onto his sword. Sweat dripped down his brow as he heard the footsteps come closer and closer. Looks like if he had any hope of getting the information to the Hokage he'd have to fight. But could he take him on? This guy was strong, but if he could get the drop on him then maybe…!

Hayate's eyes widened as a hand clamped around his mouth and pulled him into the shadows.

Baki gathered up his chakra as he slowly approached the spot where the chakra signature had come from. He made a few hand signs and prepared to strike when…!

With a soft meow, a brown cat hopped out from behind the roof tiles and scampered down the roof.

"…" Baki stared after it with a slightly bewildered expressed. The man sighed as his chakra faded. "I'm being too paranoid…"

He quickly hopped down from the roof and made his way towards the inn he and his team were staying at. It wouldn't be good if anyone else caught him out here so late at night.

However, in a dark alleyway, Hayate was slowly regaining his bearings, thanking the three individuals who had pulled his ass out of the fire back there.

"T-Thank you." Hayate coughed, nodding his head towards Kakashi, Anko, and the black haired girl who had pulled him through some sort of mirror. "I don't know if I could have gotten away if he had…"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it Gekko." Anko waved him off as he broke out into a fit of coughs. She turned towards her two companions, smiling at Haku. "Good work back there girl."

"Of course." Haku smiled. She turned towards Hayate. "Sorry sir, but would you like a cough drop?"

"Don't be rude." Anko snickered, bopping the girl upside the head. Kakashi leaned down next to Hayate with a solemn expression.

"So you heard all that, right?" Kakashi asked grimly.

"Y-Yes, I did!" Hayate said, eyes widening as he remembered the conversation. "Orochimaru's attack during the second exam, it's part of an invasion plan! Suna's betrayed us! We have to tell the hokage before they-"

"Oh no you don't." Anko snarled, punching the man in the stomach to cut off his rant.

"A-Anko-san…?" Hayate wheezed, giving her a surprised look.

"You're gonna keep this conversation quiet, alright? Whatever you do, don't speak a word to anyone."

"W-What?"

"Gekko, we're working to prevent this invasion from succeeding, but to do that we have to be careful about how we go about things." Kakashi said solemnly. "We can't tell the Hokage and risk tipping off Orochimaru."

"Oh yeah, sensei's a cunning, resourceful bastard. If he thinks for even a moment that we're in on his plans, he'll probably rework the whole thing to ward us off." Anko growled as she spoke of her hated teacher. She glared at Hayate. "We can't let him think we're aware. If we do, we're screwed."

"What are you talking about? Under who's orders are we to keep this information a secret?" Hayate said warily, wondering why such valuable intel was not to be revealed. His eyes widened. "Don't tell me you three are working for Orochima-Oomph!"

"You asshole! I'd never, EVER work for that scumbag and you know it!" Anko seethed after punching the man across the face.

"Throwing such wild accusations around… maybe I shouldn't have saved him after all…" Haku said in a flat tone, narrowing her eyes at the Tokubetsu jonin.

"Now, now, settle down you two." Kakashi chuckled, placing a friendly hand on Hayate's shoulder as he held him away from the two irritated girls. He turned towards the proctor. "You don't really believe _us _out of all the ninja in Konoha to be traitors for Orochimaru, do you?"

"W-Well…" Hayate trailed off. He couldn't say for the mirror girl, but Kakashi and Anko…? He truly believed that notion was highly doubtful. A harsh glare from Anko led to the special jonin shaking his head.

"Hayate, we're ninja. Sometimes we have to keep information away from even our most trusted friends to protect them. We're acting in the best interest of the village, and if we have any hope of protecting it, we'll have to keep Suna's involvement in the invasion a secret."

"But even still…"

Kakashi let out a frustrated groan. What could he say to convince the man?

Suddenly, he thought of a valid reason.

"Fine, I'll tell you. This is a personal order from Jiraiya of the Sannin." Kakashi replied.

"Jiraiya-san?" Hayate gasped. "He knows about…!"

"We're all in on this." Kakashi replied, gesturing to Haku and Anko. "Us and a few others. Jiraiya had been tracking Orochimaru, and after doing some investigating he found out about the invasion plans. What he found strange was why Suna would involve themselves with Orochimaru when we all know what kind of man he is. Only the Kazekage could persuade such an alliance, so Jiraiya looked into it. He hasn't uncovered any defining evidence, but we all get the feeling that Orochimaru has just as many bugs in Suna as he does in Konoha."

"I see…" Hayate nodded, finally understanding the magnitude of the situation. "…So we tell no one of what we know? What I heard tonight?"

"No." Kakashi shook his head. "What we need to do is stay patient and wait. We'll keep you informed, just so long as you keep things a secret. Do you understand?"

"Yes… I won't tell anyone about what I happened." Hayate nodded.

"I want your word, Hayate. You have to understand how serious this is." Kakashi said seriously.

"You have my word. On my honor as a ninja, I won't speak of what went on here tonight." Hayate said resolutely. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Good." Kakashi nodded, clapping the man's shoulder. "Now get going. If you have any information you think is important, make sure me or Anko hear about it before anyone else. Don't misplace our trust."

"Or I'll come after you with snakes and sharp pointy things." Anko added as a threat.

"Yes! If you'll excuse me!"

Hayate made a few hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi let out a relieved sigh and turned towards Anko and Haku with a tired expression.

"I hate negotiating… and lying…"

"It's only a half-truth, Kakashi-san." Haku smiled at him. "Jiraiya-san really is in on our plans, and we have good reasons for doing what we're dong. Do not doubt that."

"Guy should be grateful for saving his hide in the first place." Anko scoffed. "Working for Orochimaru… prick."

"_I think Gekko-san's just lucky I remembered Baki killing him before the invasion started." _Kakashi thought to himself.

Having memories of the past really did have its benefits, as did having Hayate as an ally. They could use the extra pair of eyes, ears and hands. Unfortunately, the full extent of how far their plans went would have to be kept a secret from the coughing jonin, but his help would be appreciated.

X.X.X.X.X

-Day 6-

"Okay, here I go!"

The Toad Summoning Scroll laid in front of the Kyuubi jinchuriki, his name added to the scroll and making him the thirtieth summoner of the Toad clan. Jiraiya stood before him with a proud smile as Naruto went through the necessary hand seals to perform the summoning jutsu. With an excited grin plastered onto his face, Naruto slammed his hand down onto the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke, a familiar orange face emerged.

"Woah! So this is what it feels like to be summoned!" Gamakichi said before staring up at his summoner. "Yo! I'm Gamakichi!"

"The name's Naruto. Good to meet'cha!" Naruto grinned upon seeing the kid toad again. The familiarity was nice. The human and toad shook hands in greeting.

Still, to summon the little toad on his first try was another big improvement as compared to the past, and definitely a far cry from the tadpoles Naruto summoned when he first started out. Naruto felt he owed it to his chakra control training with Hinata since he found it easier to release concentrated bursts of chakra than previously.

"Hm… don't think I've heard of you before. You a new summoner?" Gamakichi asked.

"Yep. Just signed on today. You should feel lucky, since you got summoned by the future hokage of Konoha!" Naruto grinned.

"Future hokage? You don't look like much to me."

"Hey!"

"Alright, break it up you two." Jiraiya chuckled, stopping the fight before it could begin. "Not bad for a first time, kid. A purebred toad right off the bat. We'll summon Gamabunta later so he can acknowledge you as a true summoner of the toads."

Jiraiya blinked when another audible poof was heard. A small yellow frog was suddenly sitting next to Gamakichi.

"Huh…? Oh, hey! I got summoned for the first time! Cool…" Gamatatsu smiled as he took a look around. A splotch of yellow from above him caught his attention. "Hey! Are you the one that summoned me?"

"Yep. I'm Naruto." The boy grinned down at him. Man, it was good to see those two again…

"Okay! My name is Gamatatsu! I like your hair. We're the same color! So… do you have any snacks…?"

"Gamatatsu! Don't just ask for snacks out of the blue you idiot!" The orange toad shouted from beside him.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Gamakichi! I didn't see you there!" The yellow toad greeted his older brother. "So this is where you disappeared off to? I was wondering where you went…"

Naruto laughed at the duo's antics as he dug around inside his pocket. He pulled out a few pieces of candy and held them out to the yellow toad.

"Here you go."

"Oh!" Gamatatsu immediately stuffed them in his mouth, wrapper and all, and swallowed them whole. He grinned at the new summoner with a look of adoration on his chubby features. "We got a good summoner…"

"You're such a sellout."

As the two toads proceeded to argue, Jiraiya turned towards Naruto with a confused expression.

"Why'd you summon him too?"

"I didn't mean to." Naruto admitted, even if it was a welcome accident. "I was actually trying to summon Bunta."

"What makes you think you could?" Jiraiya deadpanned.

"Well, you know, I have the some of the Kyuubi's chakra in my system already so I figured if I just concentrated hard enough I could summon him…"

"Idiot." Jiraiya said bluntly, knocking the boy on the head. "Even if some of the Kyuubi's chakra is sealed inside your own chakra system, it's still the Kyuubi's. Since it isn't your natural chakra, you won't be able to pull it out as easily."

"…Huh?"

Jiraiya sighed, thinking of a way he could explain it.

"…Okay, think of it like this. Whenever you use a jutsu, what to you do?" Jiraiya asked.

"I use my chakra." Naruto said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right. But because it's your chakra, you're already accustomed to using it. You subconsciously learn to gather your own chakra without thinking of it." Jiraiya explained. "However, whenever you used the Kyuubi's chakra, you've had to ask him directly or strain yourself to use it. It's not how you usually go about using your chakra. You have to find some way to call upon the Kyuubi's chakra within your system at will instead of using your own chakra."

"Well then couldn't I just ask the Kyuubi to give it to me?" Naruto asked.

"No. There's a reason Minato sealed the chakra in your system and _away _from the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi's chakra is somewhere in your system, you just have to find it and figure out a way to draw on it consciously by yourself."

"You have two chakras?" Gamatatsu asked, overhearing the conversation.

"Don't be an idiot. That's impossible." Gamakichi said, glaring at his brother.

"Actually, for Naruto that's true." Jiraiya told the two of them, much to their surprise. "See, Naruto's a special case."

"Oh! You hear that, Gamakichi? We got a special summoner!"

"What? No way…"

Naruto did his best to ignore the voices as he concentrated on building up his chakra. He figured that using his Kyuubi chakra was similar in feeling to how he would normally get it from the Kyuubi. Whenever he used the Kyuubi's chakra, it would feel like a dam had burst within his body and an infinite supply of chakra was suddenly available to him. Unfortunately, he did feel anything of the sort. He felt the same as he usually did when he used chakra. It was a lot, but not the geyser of chakra he would get from the demon sealed inside him.

"Having trouble?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto sighed and nodded as he let his chakra subside.

"Yeah… it just feels the same as I normally do…"

"Hm… well, whenever you use the Kyuubi's chakra you'd usually be in an extreme situation. Maybe heightened emotions have something to do with it?" Jiraiya suggested. "I know! How about we-!"

"If you suggest throwing me off a cliff, I'm going to hurt you." Naruto deadpanned, glaring at his teacher.

Jiraiya closed his mouth. His expression turned sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head.

Naruto shook his head as he tried concentrating his chakra again. He closed his eyes tight as he tried to focus, but he just couldn't do it.

"_What am I looking for?" _Naruto thought as he continued to build up his chakra. _"I can't use it like I would with my normal chakra, and I can't ask the Kyuubi to give it to me since he doesn't have access to it. What can I do…?"_

"**Think, Fleshbag."**

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard a familiar hiss in his mind.

"_Kyuubi!" _

"**Demonic chakra, my chakra, is different from a human's. I thought you would've realized that by now." **The Kyuubi chuckled. **"You can't just use it like that. The pervert was onto something when he said it was your emotions that had something to do with it."**

"_Huh?"_

"**My chakra is tainted. It's corrupt. You want to know how I use my chakra?" **The Kyuubi asked. Naruto could actually hear him smirk.

"…_How?"_

"**I'm a living mass of malevolence and hatred you useless meatsack. My chakra is used to destroy, corrupt, kill, and annihilate anything that stands in my way. Obviously unless you feel the need to kill something, my chakra won't do squat."**

"_What are you saying?"_

"**Tell me why you want to use my chakra."**

"_I'm trying to summon Gamabunta you ugly furball!"_ Naruto shouted back mentally. The Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"**I'm not talking about right this second. For what reason do you want to you my chakra?"**

"_Isn't it obvious? It's so I can protect my friends."_

"**Is that all?" **The Kyuubi smirked.

"_Yes, that's all! Don't get any weird ideas!"_

The Kyuubi sighed, trying a different approach.

"**Okay, tell me honestly then. Do you believe that you can beat that snake wannabe without my chakra?"**

Naruto was hesitant to answer. He knew the answer, but he really didn't want to give the Kyuubi any satisfaction.

"…_No…"_

The Kyuubi smiled.

"**Hmph… at least you've gotten smarter. You NEED my power. But not to protect your friends… hahaha… no, that's not the reason."**

"_What are you talking about?"_

"**Isn't it obvious? You want my power so you can kill. So you can be strong. So that you can destroy anything and anyone who stands in your way."**

"_WHAT? That's not true!"_

"**Is it? Tell me, what are you going to do when you fight the snake wannabe again?"**

"_That's easy! I'm going to use all my power to crush and… kill… him…"_

Naruto paused. The Kyuubi's smile grew.

"**Yes… that's it. You want to kill him. You want to slaughter him. Destroy him."**

"_S-So what? He's evil and needs to go down!"_

"**You need power, plain and simple. Without me, you're likely to die when you fight him again."**

"_I… I know I can't fail. If I do, then everything I've done up until now…"_

"**Dammit, if you're planning to kill someone, then don't be half-assed about it!" **The Kyuubi snarled. **"You're a ninja! You're a killer! Death and destruction is a part of your life. Deceit and killing are in your damn job description! Why are you so hesitant to admit that you want to kill that snake wannabe just for the sake of killing him?"**

"_I… I do want to kill him…" _Naruto admitted slowly.

"**YES!" **The Kyuubi leered. **"You want revenge! You want to kill him! Slaughter him and all his minions! That glasses wearing freak is another one on your hit list too, isn't he?"  
**

"_Kabuto…" _

"**You hate them. You despise them. You will KILL them!" **The Kyuubi hissed. **"You will kill that snake bastard and everyone who stands in your way! Get revenge on those who wronged you in your past life!"**

"_Yes… I'll kill them. They won't stop me. I'll make them pay this time!"_

The Kyuubi smiled gleefully at the hatred in his host's voice. He pressed on, building up his chakra as he continued to speak to his container.

"**You slaughter the invaders, destroy any opposition. And not just them. The whole of Akatsuki will tremble before you, begging for mercy! You'll kill each and every one of those bastards who dare stand before you!"**

"_That's right! They won't get to me or anyone else! I'll kill them before that happens!"_

Unknown to Naruto, Jiraiya was shouting frantically to Naruto whose features were undergoing a drastic change. His features were sharpening and his whisker marks became larger, a sure sign of his initial jinchuriki form transformation.

"Hey! What's wrong with him?" Gamakichi shouted in alarm. Gamatatsu was watching Naruto with wide eyes.

"It's the Kyuubi's power affecting him! Dammit, Naruto, what are you doing?" Jiraiya shouted.

The exchange continued inside Naruto's mind uninterrupted by any third party.

"**GOOD!" **The Kyuubi howled. He could feel his chakra rising. He pumped his chakra into his host, straining against the seal. **"And when the time finally comes to face that Uchiha bastard, Madara, we shall annihilate him! You will destroy him!"**

"_**That bastard is going to die! I'll kill him with everything I have!"**_

"**You will kill because they are in your way! You will kill to prove you are strong! YOU SHALL KILL EVERY SINGLE LAST ONE OF THEM AND BATHE IN THE BLOOD! RELISH IN THEIR DEFEAT! LAUGH AS YOU DESTROY THEM!"**

"…_No."_

The Kyuubi's laughed stopped abruptly. The demon's eyes widened.

"**What…?"**

"_No… I don't kill for those reasons. I'm not going to kill for those reasons."_

The demonic chakra the Kyuubi was exerting was suddenly pushed back into him. The Kyuubi shouted.

"**What are you talking about? You want to kill those bastards, don't you? You admitted it!"**

"_Yes… I want to kill them." _Naruto agreed. _"But not for those reasons."_

"**WHAT?"**

Jiraiya's eyes widened as the Kyuubi's chakra suddenly started to fade away. No… he felt the Kyuubi's presence disappear, but the demonic features on Naruto stayed.

"_I'll kill them not because I want to… not because I want revenge for what happened in the past… but because it's necessary." _

Naruto could feel it. That familiar feeling…

"**What are you…?"**

"_I never killed because I enjoyed it. I didn't fight because I liked it. I have always fought to protect the people close to me. I will do whatever is necessary to protect the people I love._

The Kyuubi could hear the defiance, the conviction… the determination in his host's voice.

"_I will grow stronger. I will BE stronger. And my reason…?"_

Naruto opened his eyes. He was inside his mindscape, staring at the Kyuubi who stared back at him from within the cage.

"My reason is so I can protect those people precious to me. And if I have to kill to protect them, then so be it." Naruto said resolutely and without any hesitance whatsoever. The Kyuubi glared at him through the bars of the cage.

"**You…"**

"You know… I had thought our agreement meant that you wouldn't try any attempts to get out, but I guess that was too much to hope for." Naruto smirked up at the demon. "But I'll let this little incident slide so long as it doesn't happen again. After all, it's the least I can do for all your help."

The Kyuubi's eyes widened.

"**Help?"**

"Yep. Thanks to you, I figured out how to use your chakra that was in my system." Naruto smirked. "Turns out it was tied to my emotions. But it was hatred, anger, or anything negative that lets me use it."

Naruto close his eyes, leaving his mindscape. When he reopened them, he was met with the shocked expressions of Jiraiya and the two small toads. Naruto raised one clawed hand as he built up his chakra.

"You guys might want to stand back."

Jiraiya grabbed Gamakichi and Gamatatsu and he retreated to the far end of the training ground. Naruto raised his fist as a surge of chakra was brought forth.

_My will… my determination…!_

He slammed his hand down.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

And in a large cloud of smoke, the chief toad Gamabunta appeared.

Naruto grinned as his features returned to normal as the Kyuubi's chakra boost faded away.

"_THAT is my power, Kyuubi."_

A low, frustrated growl was the demon's only answer.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this chapter was taking too long, so I split it. Seriously, this is the longest chapter yet! Makes up for a month of no update, huh? Very happy with how it turned out though… I'm proud…

So yeah, this'll be picked up soon. There's still a lot more to go over before the finals kick off, but plot bunnies kept on attacking me and the chapter just… grew. So many ideas came in such sudden bursts I had to rewrite a few parts before moving on.

Look, good news is that I've finished everything plot related in this chapter until the finals, which means, next chapter, we'll have a lot more fun. For instance, we'll see what our other favorite genin are up to, Gaara wakes up from his nap as takes care of his own business, I PROMISE NaruHina in the next chapter (I'm so sorry there was none in this chapter when I said there would be. Lots of it next chapter! seriously!), and much more. It'll be sort of a "calm before the storm" chapter, and a nice break from all the plot work I've been doing so far.

Anyway, if you have any opinions/criticisms/questions I'm always more than happy to hear them. Reviews give me inspiration, and thank you for all your support you've given me! Chapter twenty is coming soon, and maybe I can hit my next goal of 2000 reviews soon as well! Please tell me what you thought, and I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. See you all next time around.

Kiiam


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hello! I'm really excited since it's summer vacation and I'll have more time to write finally, and then I can get to the finals of the chunin exams and the invasion!

Anyway, this is mostly a calm chapter showing the characters prepare for the finals. A good amount of it is NaruHina though, but who's complaining about that? Hope you all like chapter twenty of NLSC. Enjoy.

* * *

**Calm Before the Storm**

Naruto sighed as he felt the Kyuubi's chakra fade away. He stared at his hands as they lost their claws, his fingernails shortening back to their blunt edges. Naruto flexed his fingers and clenched his fists and the last of the chakra faded away.

"_That was… different…" _Naruto thought to himself.

Or it was different from how it usually felt when he called upon the Kyuubi's chakra. But he had to remind himself that, while the power was the Kyuubi's, the chakra was practically his. He supposed the main difference was that instead of feeling like the power was being borrowed, it felt like his own. Granted, he had to dig deep to get that power, but it still felt like his chakra. Somewhat.

"GRAAAAAAGH? WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

A booming voice from above brought Naruto out of his musings. The Kyuubi jinchuriki smiled up at Gamabunta's gargantuan form, happy to see the chief toad once again after all this time. Oh yes, resigning the Toad Summoning contract had really given him that warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach. Knowing that he had the toads at his back again had really helped reassure him of the future.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered, feeling a sense of victory after having successfully called upon his dormant Kyuubi chakra. And at having refused the Kyuubi's invitation to the dark side. "I summoned the chief toad! Did you see that Ero-sensei?"

The lack of response made Naruto pause. He glanced around the vicinity and around Gamabunta's legs, looking for the toad sage. Naruto also noted that Gamakichi and Gamatatsu were also nowhere to be found.

"Guys…?" Naruto called out, wondering if they were playing some prank on him. "Where did you go?"

A hand that busted out of the earth underneath him caused Naruto to fall over on the ground in surprise. Slowly, the hand dragged out the rest of Jiraiya's body from the earth. Two small toads were clutching onto the man's arms as they rose out of the ground. Naruto stared at Jiraiya as he brushed the dust off of his clothes and Gamakichi and Gamatatsu jumped down onto the ground.

"Ero-sensei? What were you doing under… um…?" Naruto trailed off.

He shrank back a bit when Jiraiya gave him a murderous, if not somewhat panicked, look. The Sannin stomped over to Naruto and grabbed him by the front of his collar, hoisting him up and shaking him back and forth.

"What were you thinking you stupid brat!" Jiraiya practically screamed as he shook his godson. "I almost DIED!"

"H-Huh?"

"We were standing _right in front of you _when you summoned Gamabunta!" Jiraiya seethed as he stopped shaking Naruto so he could look him right in the eye. "So who do you think he landed on when you summoned the chief, huh?"

Naruto thought for a moment before his expression turned sheepish. He suddenly noticed that the man was sweating with fear, having just avoided a gruesome death. He offered Jiraiya an apologetic smile.

"Uh… ehehe… oops?" The jinchuriki laughed weakly.

"Thank Kami for my lightening quick reflexes. If I hadn't grabbed the kid toads and dove underground we probably would have been crushed." Jiraiya shivered. He glanced back at Gamabunta's kids. "You two okay?"

"We're fine." Gamakichi waved him off. "We would've been dispelled if Pops was gonna land on us anyway."

"Automatic dispelling when our lives are in peril." Gamatatsu grinned at Naruto. "Don't worry about it. Accidents happen. Just pay me back with snacks if you're feeling guilty though."

"Sorry guys." Naruto apologized. "At least I summoned him, right?"

Jiraiya paled. Oh yes, he almost forgot…

"JIRAIYA!"

The man jumped when Gamabunta stared down at the human with an annoyed look on his face. The toad glanced around the area before turning back and aiming a glare at the old pervert.

"Why the hell did you summon me? I don't see anyone else here! There's no fight! I told you that you can only summon me when there's a fight! And why the hell are there two of you?"

Jiraiya blinked in confusion at that last statement. Shrugging it off for now, the toad Sannin rubbed the back of his head as he tried to come up with a valid explanation for his summoning. Dammit, he had known this was coming. He should've rehearsed something to put Gamabunta in a better mood.

Ah, well, best to tell it like it is in these cases.

"Actually, I'm not the one who summoned you." Jiraiya said meekly as he gestured to the blond beside him. "He did."

Gamabunta squinted his eyes at the boy before they shot open in shock.

"What the…? Minato! I thought you were dead! And did you get shorter?"

Naruto and Jiraiya's eyes widened at the mistaken identity. The toad sage quickly waved his hands to deny the toad's claim.

"No, no, no, no, no! This isn't Minato! This is the new summoner of the toads, Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted.

This was strange. It wasn't like Gamabunta to make a mistake like that. Plus, he was well aware of Minato's death. He had been there when the man sacrificed himself to seal away the Kyuubi inside Naruto.

"Hey, Ero-sensei, does Gamabunta seem a little… off… to you?" Naruto whispered with puzzled expression.

So Jiraiya wasn't the only one who thought that.

"Not Minato? Huh! This kid almost looks like a copy of him!" Gamabunta laughed for a moment before pausing. "…Wait, are you telling me this brat summoned ME?"

"…Yes?"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The toad bellowed. "A brat couldn't summon me no matter how hard he tried! I think I remember someone telling me we got a new summoner… but there's no way a newbie summoned me!"

"Well I just did!" Naruto shouted irately, much to Jiraiya's panic. "I'm the new summoner for the toads and I summoned you! Don't deny it!"

"SILENCE!" Gamabunta shouted, the volume in his voice shooting a gust of wind at the summoners. "Show some respect to the chief toad, whelp!"

Jiraiya sniffed the air after Gamabunta had yelled down at them. He recognized that smell…

"Alcohol?" Jiraiya wondered.

"Oh, now I know what's going on."

Jiraiya and Naruto turned towards Gamakichi as he sighed. Gamatatsu was nodding his head in understanding next to him.

"I thought Pops was acting a little weird. He's probably drunk." Gamakichi reported, much to the summoners' shock.

"Gamabunta? Drunk? How?" Jiraiya demanded.

It was only then that he noticed the giant toad's slurred speech and alcohol breath. But that didn't seem possible. It took gallons and gallons upon gallons of alcohol for the giant toad to feel woozy! How the hell did he get drunk?

"It was probably after that meeting with the cat summons." Gamakichi pointed out, turning towards Gamatatsu. "Weren't we having some kind of argument over some territory in the east?"

"Yeah. Mom was talking about it, I think." Gamatatsu said slowly. "Pops got in an argument with the Cat boss, remember?"

"Oh yeah. The argument was pretty heated. Lasted for hours." Gamakichi nodded. "No wonder Pops was reaching for the barrels of sake when he was done. Those cats can be pretty stingy."

Jiraiya paled as he listened to this conversation. It didn't help when he finally noticed that Naruto had been arguing with the Chief toad throughout Gamakichi and Gamatatsu's discussion. Was the kid an idiot? Arguing with the toad if he was drunk was practically suicide, especially if he was in a bad mood!

"BRAT! Who do you think you are, talking to me like this!" Gamabunta roared. Naruto crossed his arms defiantly and glared up at the toad.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the guy who's gonna become the greatest Hokage who's ever lived! Remember it!" Naruto shouted right back. "You had better accept me as a summoner, or I'll show you what the future Hokage can do!"

Jiraiya cowered, waiting for whatever punishment Gamabunta would retaliate with. To his surprise, nothing happened.

"…Uzumaki, huh?"

The toad's suddenly clear and concise tone caused Jiraiya to turn his head upwards in shock.

"_Is he sober now?" _Jiraiya thought, amazed at the sudden change in demeanor.

"Jiraiya!"

The man almost had a heart attack when the toad addressed him. He smiled up at Gamabunta.

"Yes…?"

"This kid, Naruto… is he…?" Gamabunta stared at the Sannin, giving him a silent message.

Jiraiya nodded in response. Gamabunta let out a bewildered sigh.

"So… you're their kid, huh?" Gamabunta chuckled a bit as he leaned back. "What should I do now…?"

Naruto stared up at the toad with a mixed expression. Yet another person who knew who he was and who his parents were but refused to tell him in his past life…

"C'mon Dad, just accept Naruto as a summoner!"

Naruto blinked when Gamakichi scrambled up on his shoulder and shouted to his father. Gamatatsu took Naruto's other unoccupied shoulder and waved to his dad in greeting.

"Gamakichi! Gamatatsu! Your mother was wondering where you two disappeared off to!"

"Yeah! Naruto summoned us! And you too!" Gamakichi told his father. "It was pretty crazy! You should just accept him! He's a pretty nice guy and if he summoned you by himself that's gotta be worth something, right?"

"And he gave me snacks!" Gamatatsu asserted. "I want him as a summoner!"

"You owe it to him!" Jiraiya added, gathering his courage and calling up to the toad.

Jiraiya glared at the toad when he glanced down at the Sannin.

"_You owe it to Naruto and to Minato." _Jiraiya thought, conveying the silent message with his eyes. The chief toad gave a defeated sigh as he held his hands up.

"Alright, alright! I guess I owe it to the kid anyways…" Gamabunta groaned. He stared down at Naruto and cleared his throat. "Now, by the power vested in me as Chief Toad, I hereby accept Naruto Uzumaki as the thirtieth official summoner of the Toad Clan! Happy?"

"Very!" Naruto grinned, giving Gamabunta a crisp salute. "I look forward to working with you, Boss!"

"Heh, looks like you know how to show a little respect…" Gamabunta smirked as he chuckled with amusement. "But I won't truly consider you my underling until you share some sake with me, got it? Now if we're all done, I'll be heading back now. Gamakichi, Gamatatsu!"

"Yes, Pop?" The two toads asked in unison.

"Be sure to come home soon. I don't want your mother worrying any more than she has to."

"You got it!" The two toads chorused again. The chief toad nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me… Chief toad, out!"

Gamabunta clapped his hands together and disappeared in a huge puff of smoke. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu hopped off Naruto's shoulders when their dad left. Jiraiya let out a breath he'd been holding in as he approached Naruto.

"Well… that was a first. I don't think I've ever seen the big guy drunk before." Jiraiya admitted. He glanced at the two smaller toads. "We're actually lucky you summoned those two to put a good word in. I don't know what would have happened if you had kept egging him on…"

"Hey, just because he's the Toad Boss doesn't mean he can talk down to me!" Naruto shouted, crossing his arms. Gamakichi chuckled, making Naruto glare at him. "What? You making fun of me too?"

"Nah… you're a pretty interesting guy." The orange toad grinned. He gave Naruto his own salute. "Looks like we'll being seeing a lot more of each other. Become an awesome summoner, Naruto!"

"Heh, you bet!" Naruto grinned back, giving his own salute.

"That's great and all… but can we go home now…?" Gamatatsu asked as his stomach growled. "I'm getting hungry…"

"Yeah, me too." Gamakichi agreed as he rubbed his stomach. He turned towards Naruto. "Can you dispel us so we can go home?"

"Hm? Can't you do that yourself?"

"No. We're not old enough. Our summoner has to do it for us." Gamakichi stated. "…You do know how to dispel us, right?"

Naruto stared at the toads for a few seconds before turning towards Jiraiya.

"Quick, Ero-sensei, teach me how to dispel toads!"

"Eh? Don't you know how?"

"You never taught me! Teach me now!"

"You know… maybe making him a summoner wasn't such a good idea after all." Gamakichi sighed as student and teacher began to argue. Gamatatsu laughed from beside him.

X.X.X.X.X

-Day 7-

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Jiraiya to show up. The man had told him he was going to be late, but he'd been standing around for at least an hour and he was already annoyed. Naruto opened his mouth to yell at his teacher when he saw him step into the training ground, but his mouth fell open in shock when he saw who was behind him. He quickly composed himself and smiled happily at the person who was accompanying Jiraiya.

Yamato smiled at Naruto as he gave him a small wave in greeting.

"Naruto, this is Yamato." Jiraiya grinned, shooting the boy a knowing smile as he introduced another old friend. "He's agreed to help you train so you can take care of your chakra problem."

If it was possible, Naruto's grin got wider.

X-X-Yesterday-X-X

_Gamakichi and Gamatatsu waved their farewells as Naruto dispelled them. The boy turned to grin at Jiraiya who nodded his head in approval. _

"_Good work. You really had me worried there for a while." Jiraiya chuckled. "When the Kyuubi's chakra started to leak out, I was afraid of what might've happened."_

"_The furball's… we have a strained partnership. He's willing to screw me over if he can get out." Naruto said slowly. He shook his head and slammed his fist into his palm. "But forget about him! Now that I have access to the part of his chakra that was sealed inside my chakra system, I should be able to take on Orochimaru no problem!"_

"_Whoa, whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Jiraiya cautioned, making Naruto give him a puzzled look. "Just because you managed to tap into the chakra doesn't mean you can fully utilize it yet."_

"_Huh?" _

"_Even without the Kyuubi's chakra, your chakra reserves and endurance were nothing to laugh at. However, you've gotta keep in mind that the Kyuubi's chakra is vastly different from your own, so you're going to have to find a way to use it." Jiraiya explained._

"_But I already can!" Naruto protested._

"_Okay then. Try using it again." Jiraiya ordered, flexing his fingers as he gestured for his godson to begin._

_Naruto arched an eyebrow at him but complied, closing his eyes and focusing on that feeling he had when he called on the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto grinned when he felt the power course through his body again, opening his eyes to look at his hands as his nails turned to claws._

_The boy yelped in surprise when his body suddenly gave out and he collapsed onto the ground, groaning when he felt the Kyuubi's chakra slip away._

"_What… the… hell…?" Naruto gasped from his position on the ground. He slowly pushed himself off the ground as Jiraiya nodded._

"_Just as I thought." Jiraiya nodded. "Your control is way off balance, and worse yet your body is rejecting the Kyuubi's chakra."_

"_What?"_

"_Ah… how can I explain it…?" Jiraiya sighed, rubbing his temples before turning to face Naruto. "Look, your chakra is different from the Kyuubi's. While it may be in your chakra system, it isn't necessarily your chakra you're using. It's a foreign substance. Not only is your body reacting to the Kyuubi's chakra like a poison, but because there's so much of a difference in chakra your control is shot to nothing and your chakra system completely shuts down."_

"_Shuts down? Is that even possible?" Naruto asked._

"_It only happens when someone's chakra control is shit." Jiraiya said. "It's like a battery. A charged battery has enough energy to last for quite a while. That energy is used for jutsu and other such things for battles. However, if the battery is overcharged, it'll burn out. Your chakra control with your own chakra is adequate and you can perform jutsu pretty well, but the Kyuubi's chakra is so different and in such great amounts your system is rejecting it and the control is thrown so off balance your system temporarily crashes."_

"_But when I summoned Gamabunta I used it just fine!" Naruto argued._

"_That's because you immediately released the chakra and used it to summon him." Jiraiya pointed out. "Summoning any Boss summon takes a lot of chakra, so your lack of control over the Kyuubi's chakra was ignored in this case. Even then, you weren't able to maintain the Kyuubi's chakra for very long."_

"_So whenever I use the Kyuubi's chakra for more than a few seconds I'll burn out?" Naruto exclaimed. That couldn't happen! _

"_Unless you learn how to control the Kyuubi's chakra like you do with your own, yeah." Jiraiya laughed. "You do just fine on your own, but if you add the Kyuubi's chakra to the mix, your chakra control could be compared to a toddler's!"_

"_No way! Whenever I used the Kyuubi's chakra before it didn't cause any problems!"_

"_Ah, but it isn't the Kyuubi's chakra to use anymore." The Sannin pointed out teasingly. "Whenever you asked the Kyuubi for help, he was always regulating how much of his chakra you were using. But since he can't do that when the chakra is sealed for you to use only, you're gonna have to learn how to control it yourself."_

_Naruto groaned, holding his head in despair. He hadn't expected this. He thought that having free access to part of the Kyuubi's chakra would be a godsend, but he didn't know it would shoot his chakra control down the drain._

"_Any ideas how we can fix this?" Naruto asked, clearly depressed._

"_Hm… I might have an idea…" Jiraiya said thoughtfully, giving Naruto some sense of hope. "But we'll put this aside for now."_

"_What? I need to use the Kyuubi's chakra now!" _

"_Baby steps, Naruto. We can't focus on one thing only." Jiraiya said as he got into a fighting stance. "Let's just practice taijutsu for now. Your fighting style still needs work. Feel free to throw any jutsu you want at me." _

_Naruto grumbled and took up the fighting stance Jiraiya had shown him. He really hoped that whatever Jiraiya was planning would help him gain control over the Kyuubi's chakra that was available to him._

_X-X-X-X-X_

"Pleased to meet you, Naruto." Yamato smiled at the jinchuriki, bowing as he introduced himself. "I'll be aiding in your chakra control training from here on out."

"Really? What can you do to help me?" Naruto asked, feigning skepticism. He was overjoyed to see Yamato again, but unfortunately he had to act like a stranger before becoming his friend again.

"I talked with the Hokage and with Kakashi about our little problem with the Kyuubi's chakra." Jiraiya explained. "The Hokage was troubled when he heard that you were attempting to control the Kyuubi's chakra, but I assured him there is no danger to breaking the seal itself. He agreed that it would be best if you learned to control the chakra in case you had problems with the Kyuubi later."

"So…?" Naruto asked expectantly.

"So we discussed the issue, and Kakashi suggested that Yamato here could help you control the Kyuubi's chakra." Jiraiya grinned.

"When Kakashi-senpai recommended me for helping with your training, I could not refuse." Yamato smiled. "My talents are certain to aid you with your training."

"How?"

"You see, I have the first Hokage's Mokuton abilities." Yamato explained. "His powers were used to control the tailed beasts and, essentially, their chakra as well."

"In short, he'll act as the regulator for your chakra since the Kyuubi can't." Jiraiya grinned. "He'll help you control your chakra and help your body adapt to it so you can eventually control it by yourself."

"Awesome!" Naruto grinned as he turned towards the Mokuton user. "Let's get started Yamato-sensei!"

The man nodded and performed a few hand seals, creating a few wooden pillars that erupted from the earth. Naruto stood in the center of the pillars, looking around expectantly.

"Go ahead and concentrate your chakra." Yamato smiled, sitting down on the ground as he extended his hand towards Naruto. A symbol for "sit" was written on his hand. "Try using the Kyuubi's chakra and I'll make sure it doesn't short out your system."

"Got it!" Naruto nodded and started gathering his chakra.

After letting his chakra rise and drop, something Hinata had taught him to warm up for chakra exercises, Naruto concentrated on focusing the Kyuubi's chakra. As he felt the chakra flow through his system he felt his muscles strain and his legs slowly start to give out. Naruto concentrated on reining the chakra that was beginning to slip away again. It was hard to maintain control, but he hadn't slipped up yet, even if the chakra seemed to be all over the place.

"Hm… even if it's only a fraction of the Kyuubi's chakra it is still quite extraordinary…" Yamato commented as he kept the chakra from draining Naruto's body.

"Are you having trouble containing it?" Jiraiya asked as he watched Naruto.

"No… I'm just saying that if this is only a fraction of the Kyuubi's chakra then it really makes me wonder how much chakra the boy would have if all of if was at his disposal."

"I certainly wouldn't want to fight him in that case." Jiraiya chuckled, unconsciously rubbing a spot on his chest, remembering how the blond had almost killed him in their past life when he changed into his four-tailed form during a training session. Of course, the scar was no longer there, as it had been dealt to him in the far future. "But if he learns to control the Kyuubi, I think he'd become one of the most dangerous shinobi in the world."

"Raising the next legend, are we?" Yamato smirked humorously.

"But of course! Legends will be told years from now about how the Great Naruto Uzumaki became the most powerful ninja in the land, and how the Gallant Jiraiya taught him everything he knows!" Jiraiya exclaimed, throwing his head back and laughing like a maniac.

"Hey… what're you laughing about over there, Ero-sensei?" Naruto asked suspiciously, wondering if he was making fun of him and his crappy control.

"Ignore him, Naruto-kun." Yamato called over to him. "I'm going to ease up on the control a bit so you can try to channel more chakra for yourself. Get ready!"

"Right!" Naruto nodded, tuning out his sensei's laughter as he concentrated. He shut his eyes tight as he tried to gather more of the Kyuubi's chakra by himself…

…and promptly fell to the ground as his chakra system shut down again.

"Darn it!" Naruto shouted, hoisting himself up again as his systems rebooted. "Again!"

"Yes, yes. Try to take it a little slower this time," Yamato advised the boy.

Yamato let out an amused chuckle as the boy yelped and fell over again when his crazy control shorted out his system again.

"Once more!" Naruto yelled as he tried again.

Only to fail once again.

"Fucking…! I won't give up!" Naruto declared as he got back up again. "I'll get the hang of this! Just you wait!"

Jiraiya smiled as he watched his student practice channeling the Kyuubi's chakra. After everything that had happened, even burdened with his failures in the past, the boy still pressed on. He didn't give up or despair, but was trying for a better, brighter future.

"_He'll do it this time…" _Jiraiya smiled to himself. _"Minato and Kushina have faith in their son, and as his godfather I must also support him. He'll be the one to create an era of peace, I know it."_

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered something. It was an important matter he had almost forgotten, and seeing Naruto do his best in training had reminded him. Grinning from ear to ear, Jiraiya pulled out his manuscript and writing pen.

"_Almost forgot. I need to get started on my next novel soon. The title… what was it again…? That's right…"_

"DAMMIT!"

Jiraiya chuckled, looking at Naruto once before turning back to the paper in front of him. Smiling, he wrote down the name of his next book.

"**The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki."**

"This'll be a best seller. I can already tell." Jiraiya grinned as he began to write.

X.X.X.X.X

Shikamaru dived out of the way just before Chouji barreled into him. The Nara spat on the ground, noting his bruises and dirty clothes with disdain. Asuma stood on the opposite side of the training ground, clapping his hands in applause at Shikamaru's successful dodge.

"Good work, Shikamaru." The man said from around his cigarette. "Looks like you're finally getting used to the weights."

Shikamaru sighed as he glanced down at the weights wrapped around his ankles. Asuma had taken a page out of Gai's book and given him weights to help improve his speed. Since his opponent was a long range fighter, Asuma thought it best for him to gain some speed if he had any hope of dodging her wide attacks or getting in close for his shadow jutsus to work.

For Shikamaru, the only up side was the fact that increased speed would help him run away faster.

"Maybe I should just forfeit…" The boy mused to himself before someone smacked him upside the head.

"Oh no you don't!" Ino huffed, crossing her arms as she stared down at him. "You're the only person on our team that made it to the finals! We need someone to represent us so we don't look bad!"

Shikamaru gave the girl a tired look. He honestly didn't care what anyone thought about their team, but Chouji and Ino apparently did. His best friend had instantly volunteered to help Shikamaru train for the finals and to further his own training. The boy was a little disheartened about how quickly he lost to Dosu and wanted to make up for it somehow.

However, it was a whole different matter for Ino.

"C'mon, sensei!" Ino said, whirling around towards Asuma. "Teach me some ninjutsu!"

Shikamaru had almost been amused by her reaction to how easily she had been beaten by Sakura in the preliminaries. She had spent a few days coming to terms with the fact that Sakura had, without her knowing, stepped into a whole different league. She was far stronger that Ino was. The blonde had thought her family's mind control techniques would ensure her victory over Sakura, but her defeat had been a wake up call.

She was weak, and Ino wanted to get stronger so she could catch up to her rival.

"_Or she just wants to get strong enough to impress Sasuke," _Shikamaru mused before quickly diving out of the way before Chouji could run him over.

Asuma glanced at Ino as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, puffing out some smoke from his cigarette as he thought. He had been happy when she came to him asking for more intense training and saying she didn't want to rely on her family's jutsu anymore, but Asuma wasn't really sure what he could teach her.

"Well… before I make you do anything, let's try a little test." Asuma suggested, taking out a piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to Ino. "Here ya go."

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Ino demanded.

"Concentrate some chakra into it. I want to see what your chakra affinity is." Asuma said, holding up his hand when the girl opened her mouth. "I'll answer your questions after you've done so."

Ino gave her sensei an annoyed look before placing the paper in between her hands and exerted her chakra into it. After a few moments, she showed him the paper and was met with a surprised Asuma who raised his eyebrows in surprise as the state of the paper.

"Well, that's certainly interesting…"

X.X.X.X.X

-Day 9-

"Mmph… uhn… hm…?"

Gaara groaned as he raised his arm to shield against the sunlight that filtered through the window. He could hear birds chirping outside and a soft breeze that made the blinds rattle a bit. The Ichibi container groaned and stretched, savoring the warmth of the blankets that covered him and he cocooned himself within the covers.

He blinked when a thought suddenly dawned on him.

"_I… was asleep!" _

Gaara shot up from the bed, looking around frantically, expecting to be inside some form of ruins that he had caused by falling asleep. Wait, no, he was in a bed. He was in a house. One that was intact. He glanced at his gourd that was lying against a wall and noticed his shirt was neatly folded on the dresser next to his bed. His memories finally caught up to him as more of his drowsiness disappeared.

Gaara smiled brightly as he remembered the night his seal had been modified. His regular emotionless mask quickly replaced it though. While he wasn't a bloodthirsty killer anymore, he never wanted anyone to see him smiling so uncharacteristically like that.

It hurt his face.

The auburn-haired boy yawned, something that was new to him, and quietly got out of bed. After putting on his shirt and attaching his gourd of sand onto his back again, he lifted the blinds and looked out the window. The sun was high in the sky, so Gaara guessed it had to be somewhere around noon. He heard some shuffling from the floor above him and quickly made his way upstairs. He could hear two voices conversing as he stepped into Naruto's room.

"I didn't see Haku at all yesterday. Did she ever come back home?" Gaara heard Naruto ask.

"She came by to pick up the lunch I had made for her while you were training with Jiraiya-san and Yamato-san. She mentioned that if she wasn't home be midnight she'd stay with Anko-san." Yuzura's voice replied.

"Eh… I'm worried about those two getting along so- Gaara!"

Naruto grinned at his friend as he stepped into the kitchen. Gaara nodded his head towards both of them in greeting. Yuzura bowed towards him as she turned away from what she was cooking for a moment.

"Gaara-san, you're finally up." Yuzura smiled. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Ah… I'd like that." Gaara nodded, yawning again as fatigue seemed to attack him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this relaxed as he tried to keep himself from nodding off. He slowly walked over to the table and took a seat next to Naruto, who chuckled at his tired face. Gaara turned toward his fellow demon container as he rubbed his eyes.

"How… long was I asleep?" Gaara asked.

"Five days." Naruto answered. "Don't worry, you didn't miss much. I'm surprised no one came to look for you."

"I'd be surprised if they did." Gaara retorted as Yuzura placed a plate in front of him. The food smelled delicious, though he didn't know what it was. Gaara took a bit out of his meal. It was cheesy and spicy. "Someone would only be sent to find me if the invasion was tomorrow and I wasn't with my team. Anytime before then and anyone from Suna will gladly put a few miles between themselves and me."

"It'll get better. After this invasion is done you can show everyone how much you've changed," Naruto said after swallowing his food. Yuzura sat down on his other side with her own plate of food. "And then after that, you can become the Kazekage again!"

"…I hope you're right." Gaara sighed again. He turned towards Naruto and gave him a small smile while giving Yuzura a gracious nod as well. "I don't believe I've properly thanked you two for sealing the Ichibi properly. Sleeping is very… relaxing."

"I guess it must feel pretty amazing for someone who couldn't sleep at all before." Naruto laughed in amusement. Gaara seemed fascinated by the concept of sleeping and looked like he was ready for another nap.

Naruto would've probably let Gaara do just that if it wasn't for the idea that suddenly popped into his head.

"…Hey, Gaara?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow at the Kyuubi container questioningly.

"You want to get a head start on showing people you're not such a bad guy?"

Gaara blinked confusedly in response.

X.X.X.X.X

Lee yawned as he leaned back against his pillow in the hospital bed he was lying in. His left arm and leg were in casts, a testament to his failure in the chunin exam preliminaries. The taijutsu specialist sighed miserably as he sank lower beneath his sheets, more than a little annoyed at the fact that all he could do was sit here and bide his time until his limbs healed.

He couldn't even train! Even small exercises like running around on one hand or juggling a boulder with his foot were out of the question, as the nurses always captured him and put him back into bed whenever they saw him exercising. Lee had only relented when Gai-sensei had insisted that he needed his rest if his wounds were to heal as quickly as possible. But it was frustrating! His precious youth was wasting away in this hospital! Oh, he couldn't wait until he was discharged.

Lee was brought out of his grumblings when he heard a soft knock at the door. The boy smiled, welcoming any visit that he was paid. Gai and Tenten had visited him frequently, and even Neji had paid him a short visit, even if Gai was the one who had forced him to. Talking to them was the only source of excitement the boy had.

"Come in!" Lee shouted happily as he made himself comfortable, ready to receive his sensei's youthful speeches or Tenten's news about her day.

Lee blinked when a splotch of yellow came into his sight.

"Yo, Bushy Brow!" Naruto grinned as he stepped inside the room. He chuckled a bit at Lee's surprised expression.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee exclaimed, not expecting to see the boy he had quickly befriended during the exams. "Why are you here?"

"What? Can't I visit a friend who's in the hospital?" Naruto smiled as he made his way over to the boy. "How you feeling? Must suck to be cooped up in here all day."

Naruto hated hospitals and had been a frequent visitor in the past due to all the dangerous missions he always seemed to be saddled with. It was probably worse for Lee since he'd get withdrawals if he wasn't exercising daily.

"Ah, things are very quiet. The nurses here are most youthful for their constant checking up on me, but they always prevent me from exercising." Lee sighed, though he smiled gratefully at the blond for his company. "It is most unyouthful for me to remain idle for so long."

"I'll bet. You're a fanatic when it comes to hard work." Naruto laughed. He smiled at Lee and gestured towards the door. "Y'know, I'm not the only one who came to visit."

"Eh?"

Lee's eyes widened when another person he recognized came in. But unlike Naruto, it wasn't someone he was on good terms with. The person standing at the door was none other than Gaara, the person who had dealt him the injuries that were impeding him.

"Hello…" Gaara offered a quiet greeting.

"You!" Lee accused, pointing a finger at the Suna ninja. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Lee, chill out. Gaara actually had something he wanted to tell you." Naruto said, stepping aside as Gaara walked over to the bedside.

Lee's breath hitched, wondering what the auburn-haired boy wanted with him. He had heard rumors about the boy from other Suna ninja, and it was even speculated he had killed a team during the exams. Was he here to finish what he had started in the preliminaries?

"…I'm sorry," Gaara said simply, succeeding in shocking the bowl-cut-sporting ninja. Gaara closed his eyes as Lee stared at him with a bewildered expression. "I may have gone too far during our preliminary match. Breaking your arm and leg was unnecessary to say the least, though to be honest I can be… excitable, when fighting and I react violently when I'm in a battle. I never intended to do permanent damage."

"O-Oh! W-Well, that's quite alright!" Lee exclaimed, quickly composing himself and silently wondering how genuine the rumors he heard were. The boy actually seemed rather nervous, and not at all like the crazed sociopath he had heard about. "Rest assured, my wounds will are nothing permanent! They should be healed up within a few weeks!"

"That's good." Gaara sighed, sounding like he was genuinely relieved.

"Gaara's really sorry about what he did." Naruto put in. "He might be a bit extreme when it comes to fighting, but he's a great guy once you get to know him!"

"I'm not surprised if you've heard rumors about my unstable behavior or questionable sanity." Gaara added without an expression. "I suppose the rumors are also my fault, since I haven't really done anything to help them."

"Um… well, Gai-sensei always tells me not to judge an individual based on what others have said. Only form an opinion when you have judged the individual for yourself!" Lee smiled, feeling his nervousness slowly disappear. "You don't seem like a bad person to me, Gaara-san."

"Even still… what I did was…"

"It's fine!" Lee insisted, waving the boy off. "We're ninja! We are not by any means invincible, and injuries like these are bound to happen at some point. You won our fight fair and square. Do not worry about what has happened, but be glad that you have made it to the finals! You and Naruto-kun shall let the flames of your youth explode when the finals come around, and I will be cheering for the both of you!"

Gaara just stared at him, unsure of what to say. Lee gave the boy a perplexed look.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lee asked.

"Nah, Gaara's just not used to dealing with people." Naruto spoke up for the Ichibi container. "See, people see him as a dangerous person, but no one really takes the time to see who he really is. He's kinda like me in that sense. People see us as freaks for being a bit different, so he doesn't have lot of friends."

Lee's expression saddened a bit. He knew all about what it felt like to be treated differently because you were a freak or dead last. He was ridiculed for trying to be a ninja who couldn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu, and he had heard how Naruto was treated for being the failure of his class.

"Don't mind people like that!" Lee declared, flashing Gaara his 'nice guy' pose as best he could from in his bed. "I will happily be your friend, Gaara-san!"

"Ah… huh?" Gaara blinked, clearly surprised. "But… I…"

"I said it's fine!" Lee insisted. "All has already been forgiven! In honor of our newfound friendship, as soon as I'm discharged from the hospital we should go out to eat! Better yet, we should spar! You use your sand expertly! It was a crafty jutsu and caught me completely off guard! Blocked my attacks perfectly as well!"

"It's not really a jutsu." Gaara informed the exuberant ninja. "It's just something I can do naturally…"

"UWOOOH? You amaze me, Gaara-san! Your flames of youth burn bright!" Lee shouted. His eyes were lit with a determined fire. "In our rematch I will show you just how powerful my youthful flames are as well! I shall not hold back!"

"That's… good," Gaara said, clearly a bit bewildered, but he gave Lee a small smile in return.

Naruto grinned as he slowly excused himself from the room. Lee seemed to be having a good time as he continued to talk animatedly to his new friend while Gaara just sat and listened. Even if he was only humoring Lee, Naruto could tell that Gaara was overjoyed to have made a friend. Naruto closed the door behind him as he made his way down the hall towards the lobby. However, familiar voices suddenly made him slow his pace.

"W-What should I do…?"

"Just calm down."

"I won't just calm down! Look at me! That bug bastard…! My arms…!"

"Zaku…"

"Think of what Orochimaru-sama will say! How can I…? When I'm like this…! I've failed!"

"So did I… what do you think will happen to us…?"

Naruto had stopped walking at this point. The door on his left was ajar, and he could hear the scared, panicked voices from the inside. He recognized the voices of two of Orochimaru's subordinates. Two Genin from the Sound team from the Chunin Exams.

Now, Naruto's mind was telling him to walk away, ignore what they were saying. and take care of the scum when the invasion started. Even still, something in Naruto made him want to talk to them. Something else made him open the door to their room. And the small part of the innocent, naïve boy who thought everyone could get along, the boy who he had been in the past, wanted to get along with them.

Naruto stepped into the room, even as the skeptical voice inside his head kept urging him to leave. Zaku and Kin were shocked at the blond's sudden appearance.

"What the… what are you doing here?" Zaku asked, clearly surprised by Naruto's presence.

"Oh, ah… I came with a friend, to visit another friend who's getting treated here, and I heard you guys talking, so… I thought I'd say hi…?"

Naruto laughed uneasily as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"_Calm down! Act natural! Breathe normal, breathe normal…"_

"Um… 'kay?" Zaku said slowly, shooting Kin an unsure look. Kin just stared at the younger boy, looking more than a little lost herself.

"So… where's that mummy guy?" Naruto asked, trying to make conversation. "I'm supposed to fight him in the finals. I hope he's not planning to kill me or anything."

"…He should be out training for the finals." Kin put in when Zaku didn't answer. She arched an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "What are _you _doing around here? You should be training too, right?"

"I can't train all the time. That wouldn't be any fun." Naruto pouted. "Sometimes I just like to hang out with friends when I've got time. Don't you enjoy doing that?"

"…Hmph." Kin suddenly huffed and turned away from him. Naruto blinked. Clearly he had upset her somehow.

"Fuck… when I get my hands on that twerp who jacked up my arms…" Zaku mumbled under his breath.

Naruto glanced between the two of them. He may not have known them that long, hell he only had a civil conversation with them once in the two lives he lived, but he could tell something was bothering them. Both were fidgety and squirmed around a bit, and it wasn't because of his sudden visit.

"_Maybe Orochimaru's getting ready to get rid of some broken tools and they caught wind of it?" _

Naruto ignored the cold voice in his head and smiled brightly at the two Sound ninja. Zaku glared at Naruto as he stood there without saying anything.

"You find something funny?" Zaku asked testily.

"I didn't even say anything."

"You were looking at my arms." Zaku claimed, shooting Naruto a pissed-off look as he briefly glanced at his arm casts. "Wanna laugh at the cripple, ass?"

"Jeez, just because you lost your match doesn't mean you get to act like a complete prick." Naruto countered, returning the boy's glare.

"What was that, punk?" Zaku yelled, sitting up in his bed. "You wanna go?"

"Man, screw this! I came here to visit a few friends and I get yelled at?" Naruto snapped, throwing up his hands angrily. "Fine! I know when I'm not wanted!"

Naruto turned with a low growl and placed his hand on the door.

"_This is what I get for trying to be nice!"_

A confused voice made him stop.

"Friend?"

Naruto turned back towards the two ninja. Kin and Zaku were both staring at him with surprised expressions. Words were out of Naruto's mouth before he got time to think about it.

"Yeah. I could've implied you guys were my friends. So what?" Naruto asked.

"I-Idiot. Since when were we your friends…?" Kin mumbled, glaring at him.

"We got along pretty well in that tower before the prelims. You said it yourself." Naruto reminded her. "I helped you out when those Rain guys were pushing you around, and we had a good conversation. That sounds like friendship to me."

"You don't just become friends with someone because you had one good conversation." Zaku growled under his breath.

"Why not?" Naruto asked. He wasn't even thinking about what he was saying anymore. "I thought you guys seemed pretty nice when we talked. Your jokes about killing me were lacking in taste, but I thought you guys were okay. I thought we were friends. But clearly I was the only one who thought that."

Zaku and Kin stared at the kid for a moment before giving each other unsure looks. Kin was the first to speak up.

"Um… are we friends?"

"Are we?" Naruto redirected the question back at her.

Kin was silent for a moment.

"Y… Yes?" Kin answered, sounding like she was asking permission for something.

Naruto clapped his hands together a few times in applause.

"Then we are friends!" Naruto grinned. "That's that."

"That's that? What's that supposed to mean?" Zaku demanded.

"It doesn't mean anything. Making friends isn't complicated." Naruto retorted, walking over to Zaku and poking him in the head. "Stop making things so difficult."

"H-Hey! Cut that out!"

"Nah. See, this is another thing friends do." Naruto smirked as he continued to poke Zaku's head. Since both his arms were unusable, he couldn't do anything to stop him. "We mess with each other."

"Looks fun." Kin smirked, walking over to the other side of the bed and pulling on Zaku's cheek. "Mind if I join in?"

"Go ahead." Naruto laughed as he pulled on Zaku's other cheek.

"Dammit, you guys!" Zaku shouted as they poked and pulled at his face playfully. "When my arms heal up you two are so de-! OW! Stop it! OWCH! Too hard! Cut it out! I'm injured! N-NURSE! Help!"

Naruto wasn't even sure what he was doing anymore, but he was having fun doing it. For the next hour or so, he talked with his two new friends from Sound. If their laughter and happy expressions were anything to go by, Naruto was almost certain that he had somehow done a very good thing.

X.X.X.X.X

-Day 13-

"Onee-chan! Where are you going?"

"Oh! Hanabi-chan…"

Hinata took her hand off the door handle to address her little sister, who gazed up at her with a deep frown on her face. The older girl gave an uneasy laugh as her sister gave her a suspicious look.

"I'm just going… out with a friend…" Hinata said as she felt her face heat up a bit.

"When will you be back?" Hanabi persisted.

"That's… none of your concern." Hinata said bluntly, making the smaller girl look at her sister in shocked confusion. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Hinata nodded at her little sister before slipping out the door. If one were to look at her face they could easily tell that the girl was puzzled. Hanabi may not have been the most observant or social person in the world, but the one person she thought she knew inside and out was her sister.

It wasn't something she liked to admit, but like most other members of the Hyuga family, Hanabi thought her sister was a weakling. She performed pitifully whenever she trained with Neji or her father, and Hanabi almost felt embarrassed to admit that she had beaten her sister on more than one occasion. She understood that her sister really wasn't one who enjoyed fighting, but her weakness and extreme lack of confidence was just sad to look at. And while Hanabi loved her older sister dearly, she couldn't help but feel bitterness towards her at the same time.

Since her sister was perceived as a weakling by her father and most of the family, Hanabi was being considered for the position of next Hyuga head. Because of Hinata's constant failures, Hiashi had decided to focus all his attention on the "better" heir, and practically forced the intense training all main branch members went through. Her sister was exempted from this because her father didn't want to waste time on a weakling who would never improve. As a result, Hanabi was barely ever allowed out of the house and half of her day was spent training with her father and studying about how to be the best heir she could be.

Or how to be the perfect puppet for the Hyuga elders.

Regardless, Hanabi couldn't help but resent her sister for this. Hanabi didn't _want _to be the next heir. It was supposed to be her older sister's duty. Hinata was off having fun with her friends and going on missions while Hanabi was subjected to staying at home and obeying her father's wishes and going along with his plans for her future. Hanabi blamed her sister's weakness for her situation.

She also blamed her sister's weakness for not having a capable older sibling to look up to.

Still, something had changed about Hinata recently. Their training sessions hadn't improved at all, but it was the smaller things Hanabi noticed. Her sister stood straighter nowadays, and her stutters had completely disappeared. She was still quiet as ever, but even her father's disappointed gaze and Neji's harsh words didn't seem to faze her as much as they used to. Hinata was also going out a lot more often, even when she didn't have a mission or wasn't scheduled with her team for training. She was slowly getting bolder.

Hanabi vowed to get to the bottom of this and find out what had caused this change in her sister. A small part of her hoped that whatever was happening to her sister would make her stronger, but she wouldn't get her hopes up.

Hanabi thanked her lucky stars when her father sent her to run an errand for him. She was immediately out the door and on her sister's trail.

X.X.X.X.X

Naruto tapped his foot nervously as he waited for Hinata to show up. They had planned to meet up for training today, but yesterday Naruto had asked her if they could postpone it for a while to do something a little… different.

The boy grinned as he remembered what he had asked Hinata after their training yesterday.

X-X-X-X-X

"_Kaiten!" _

_Hinata made a continuous spin as a dome of chakra repelled every single one of the dozens of clones Naruto was sending her way. The clones continued to pile on top of her, but each of them was blown away and dispelled. Hinata was able to keep up the barrier for a little over a minute before finally stopping._

"_That was awesome, Hinata!" Naruto cheered enthusiastically as he dispelled the rest of his clones that were ready to jump. "That's the longest you've ever kept the Kaiten going!"_

"_Y-Yes! Thank you!" Hinata smiled as she tried to steady herself. Naruto chuckled when he could practically see the swirls in her eyes. "I still can't help but feel dizzy afterwards though…"_

"_Heh, I guess you'll get used to it eventually." Naruto grinned, holding onto her shoulders to help keep the girl on her feet. The girl blushed at his touch and tried to keep her fingers from coming together._

"…_So tomorrow as well?" Hinata asked hesitantly, doing her best not to meet his gaze._

"_Only if you want to." Naruto replied. "I don't want to tire you out too much."_

"_Yes. Well, I mean, yes I'd like to train with you tomorrow, that is…" Hinata said timidly. She gave him a quick bow. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"_

"_Yeah." Naruto nodded as the girl turned to leave. Remembering what he was supposed to ask and gathering his resolve, he called out to her. "Hey, Hinata!"_

"_Yes?" Hinata asked, turning back towards him. She was surprised when she noticed a red blush of embarrassment cover her crush's cheeks._

"_Would you… before training, um… wanna go on a date with me?"_

X-X-X-X-X

Naruto was honestly surprised the girl hadn't fainted. He liked to think that was because she finally felt comfortable around him and was slowly gaining more confidence. That hadn't kept the girl from stuttering and blushing up a storm when she accepted though.

Asking her out on a simple date had been surprisingly difficult for him. It really was a stretch from the past when everything happened almost too fast for him to remember. Now that he could take his time courting and wooing the girl he liked, it was a whole different experience. He had never really even asked Hinata out on a date before.

"_It'll be fine." _Naruto assured himself mentally as he saw Hinata approach him. He gave her an enthusiastic wave which earned him a blush and a shy smile from the Hyuga girl.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun…" Hinata greeted, giving him a polite bow. Her face lit up as he smiled at her. "I-I'm ready for our d-d-d-d-d-date…!"

"Me too." Naruto laughed before taking her hand. He gave her a sheepish look when she felt her stiffen. "Sorry… I can't hold your hand?"

"…It's fine." Hinata murmured quietly as her blush slowly receded. She took deep, calming breaths.

She was finally on a date with her beloved Naruto-kun!

"_It's okay… I can do this!" _Hinata repeated in her mind. She blushed again when she felt Naruto give her hand a small squeeze.

Naruto led her to the marketplace which was already bustling with activity. It was still pretty early, but many shops were already open for business. As they walked through the village Naruto suddenly realized that he really had no idea what to do for a date. What could he do so that Hinata had a good time and so he wouldn't make an idiot out of himself?

"Uh… Hinata, have you had breakfast yet?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, no, not yet…" Hinata admitted. She was so rushed to get out of the house she had forgotten.

"Then why don't we go get something to eat?" Naruto suggested. "We can't make it through the day if we're hungry."

"I-I guess you're right."

Naruto looked around before spotting a small restaurant that was serving breakfast. He led Hinata over to the building and pushed through the door. He could only hope that this restaurant wasn't biased against jinchuriki…

"Ah… I'm sorry sir, but we're going to have to ask you to leave." The waiter at the front desk said nervously. "We're full at the moment…"

Naruto groaned. Guess they were.

"Um… there are open seats over there." Hinata pointed out with a frown. Heck, there were dozens of seats available but the waiter had lied terribly.

"A-Ah… well, those seats have already been reserved…" The waiter claimed, stumbling over each word.

Hinata crossed her arms, already seeing through the man's lie. There was no way there would be so many reservations in the morning. She opened her mouth to protest when Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine, Hinata." Naruto smiled, trying to reassure her. "I'm sure we can find another place to eat."

Just as they turned to leave, a familiar voice rang out and called to them.

"Naruto-kun! Hinata-san!"

The two Genin turned and were surprised to see Lee waving towards them from another table. Naruto was surprised to see a certain red-haired jinchuriki sitting with him. Gaara nodded his head towards the two in acknowledgement. Gaara handed Lee some crutches as they got up and made their way over to them.

"What a coincidence to see you two here!" Lee smiled.

"Y-Yeah." Naruto nodded, surprised at seeing the two of them. "Why are you here, Lee? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"No! The nurses got tired of trying to stop me from exercising so they handed me some crutches and released me!" Lee smiled, giving the boy a thumbs up. "As long as I take things easy I won't be back there anytime soon!"

"He dragged me here to celebrate his release." Gaara added. "What are you two doing here?"

"Could it be a youthful date?" Lee asked, wagging his large eyebrows suggestively.

"Something like that." Naruto admitted as Hinata blushed. He jabbed his thumb at the uncomfortable waiter. "Unfortunately, this guy said all the seats are reserved."

"That simply won't do!" Lee cried, turning towards the waiter. "Surely not _all _of these vacant seats are reserved, yes?"

"I-I'm sorry, but we can't serve- E-EEK!"

The man suddenly yelped when he saw sand rise out of the gourd on the scary child's back. The glare he was also giving him made the man want to jump out the window and run for the hills. He turned back towards the blond demon and gave him an uneasy smile.

"Y-You know, I think we do have one open seat!"

Naruto and Hinata both smiled as the man fearfully led them to their table. It was directly behind Lee and Gaara's table. Naruto mouthed a quick thank you to his fellow jinchuriki who gave him a small smile back.

X.X.X.X.X

"I wonder what Hinata's doing?" Kiba commented. "It's not like her to cancel like this."

"Hinata can't spend all her time training, Kiba. I'm sure whatever she had to do was important." Kurenai told him, hiding her smile. The shy girl had come to her last night asking for advice on what she could do for her date. The girl was growing up so fast…

"What our teammate does in her free time is not our business." Shino said monotonously. "Now please, focus on helping me train for the finals."

"Yeah, yeah…" Kiba sighed. "Shino…?"

"Yes?"

"Can you put me down now? All the blood is rushing to my head."

Shino shrugged and recalled his bugs, all of which had Kiba suspended upside down in a cocoon of insects. Kiba yelped as he was dropped to the ground. Akamaru whined as the small cloud of bugs flew away from him as well. Kiba frowned as Akamaru began to scratch his head with his foot rapidly.

"I swear, Shino. If Akamaru has any fleas…"

X.X.X.X.X

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Naruto growled under his breath as he was unsubtly shooed away from yet another store. Hinata gave the shopkeeper a confused, disapproving look as Naruto led her away from the sixth shop they, or rather Naruto, had been kicked out of. Hinata was well aware of the villagers' dislike for Naruto, but how could they do this to him? She knew he had pranked more than half the villagers, but she was sure that the pranks shouldn't have warranted this much mistreatment!

Naruto knew exactly why he was refused entry into the stores, and that was all because of the furball that lived inside him. Normally he could deal with it, but today he couldn't stand it.

The villagers were sabotaging his date with Hinata!

After a nice breakfast where they had talked about training and the coming finals, Naruto had offered to take her shopping. That's what girls liked, right? Clothing and other such things. Hinata wasn't particularly materialistic, but like any other girl she did enjoy shopping to a certain extent. Naruto had planned to buy her something nice as well, but he couldn't buy anything if every store refused him entry!

"I'm really sorry about this, Hinata." Naruto sighed as he stopped walking towards a store when the manager had given him a hostile glare. "Making you suffer the fallout of my pranks with me. It wasn't really what I had in mind for a date."

"It's fine." Hinata smiled at him, before giving the manager a quick glare. "Were your pranks really that extreme?"

Naruto was perfectly fine with using his pranks as an excuse for his mistreatment. If it kept her from finding out about his furry guest then he was all for it.

"Some of them might have been." Naruto shrugged. "But really, the craziest things I ever did were TP'ing the Hokage's tower and graffiti-ing the Hokage's monument."

"I thought the Shodai looked really good with red lipstick and a monocle." Hinata giggled. Practically everyone in the village had gotten wind of that prank. Many found it funnier than they'd ever admit, too.

"Heh, well I'm glad _someone_ appreciates art when they see it." Naruto grinned. His eyes lit up when he suddenly got an idea. "I've got it!"

Hinata blinked when Naruto made a quick hand sign and transformed with a poof of smoke. The Hyuga girl gasped when in Naruto was replaced with a pretty girl with blonde hair and pigtails. Hinata calmed down a bit when she noticed familiar whisker marks on the person before her.

"If I go in disguise, then people won't kick us out because of me!" Naruto smirked, happy with his plan.

"Um… did you have to transform into a girl?" Hinata asked.

"I already have practice. Besides, I don't want to transform into another guy even if it was just me in disguise." Naruto grinned. "Imagining you with any other guy makes me extremely jealous."

Hinata blushed prettily as Naruto, who told her to refer to her as Naruko while he was in disguise, pulled her into the nearest clothing store.

While Hinata was a little uncomfortable being with Naruto when he was in… that form, she quickly got used to it. She was surprised when Naruto proved to be a remarkably good judge when it came to what clothes looked cutest, what matched and fit correctly, and what clothes were in style. When she asked him this, he had responded that he had learned about all of this when trying to improve and enhance his Oiroke no jutsu. Hinata had a good laugh about it afterwards.

"So, Hinata, what do you think?" Naruko asked as she stepped out of the dressing room.

Hinata blushed when she came out wearing a blue two-piece swimsuit and struck a pose. Naruto pointed and laughed at her expression.

"Ahahaha! Oh, man, you should see your face!" Naruko laughed as she clutched her stomach.

Hinata huffed and crossed her arms, trying to keep the smile from her face. While Naruko looked extremely girly, her attitude was all Naruto. Naruko changed back into her normal clothes and leaned forward with a perverse smirk on her face.

"Hey, why don't you try this on?"

Before Hinata could form a rebuttal, blushing at the lack of fabric the article Naruko held up had, another familiar voice called out to them.

"Oh my gosh! Hinata!"

Hinata gasped as Ino practically tackled the girl in a hug. Naruko turned her head and noticed a stack of clothes with legs walking behind Ino. The disguised ninja chuckled when Shikamaru's head looked around the stack of clothes he was holding to give Ino an annoyed look.

"Hey." Shikamaru acknowledged Naruko. Based on the knowing look he gave her, it was clear he knew who Naruko really was. Naruko simply flashed the lazy boy a peace sign while he rolled his eyes in response. Hinata and Ino were chatting amicably, or rather Ino was talking and Hinata did her best to keep up, before the blonde finally looked over at Naruko.

"Oh, hello there." Ino smiled in greeting before noticing what Naruko was holding. "Hey! Could I try that on?"

"Sure." Naruko shrugged, handing it to Ino. She blinked when the girl suddenly pulled her inside the dressing room along with Hinata. Her eyes widened when Ino started to remove her clothes. "W-What are you doing?"

"Trying this on, of course!" Ino grinned as she took off her shirt. She turned towards Naruko and Hinata as she was removing her bra. "I need you two to tell me what you think!"

Hinata, panicked and embarrassed, quickly grabbed Naruko and shot out of the dressing room just as Naruko had a nosebleed that immediately dispelled the transformation jutsu. She waved goodbye to a confused Shikamaru before quickly dragging her unconscious date out of the store.

X.X.X.X.X

"Ehehe… sorry about that." Naruto apologized as he wiped away the blood from his nose.

"Don't be sorry." Hinata giggled as she helped him off the ground. She actually found the whole situation entertaining. "You're just lucky Ino-san didn't know who you were."

Naruto winced as he imagined what would have happened if Ino had realized who he was. If Hinata had been two seconds later in pulling him out of the store he probably wouldn't be standing straight.

"Still, I'm sorry for all the trouble." Naruto said, giving the girl a sheepish look. "Getting kicked out of every store and clothes shopping with a girl version of me probably wasn't what you had in mind for a date…"

"It isn't how I imagined things would be." Hinata admitted, making Naruto sink his head in depression. Hinata was quick to alleviate that though when she started pushing her fingers together. "But I am having a lot of fun…"

"Really?" Naruto asked, snapping his head up.

"Yes." Hinata nodded, giving him a shy smile. "When you asked me out, I was so happy. I didn't think things would end up like this, but… I'm having lots of fun. Talking with Lee and Gaara at lunch, shopping with Naruko-chan," Hinata giggled at that. Naruto coughed and looked a little embarrassed. "But I really am enjoying our d-date…"

"You… you mean it?" Naruto asked uncertainly, but if she was telling the truth he was ecstatic. Hinata nodded her head vigorously.

"_I never once imagined I'd get to go on a date with Naruto-kun…" _Hinata thought to herself. _"Does this mean he likes me? N-No… b-but maybe he's thinking about it? Would he ever see me like that? I-I'm not even that pretty. There are so many other girls that are better suited for him. If he was with me, Naruto-kun wouldn't…"_

Hinata's inner self-deprecation was interrupted when Naruto laughed.

"Well, that's a relief. I don't know what I would have done if you said you hated our date." Naruto laughed. "I was afraid that if this date turned out badly you'd end up hating me."

"I-I would never…!" Hinata protested loudly before blushing when Naruto smiled at her.

"But I'm glad you're having fun." Naruto grinned, blushing as he rubbed his neck nervously.

"W-Well, I'm happy you asked me out." Hinata said shyly. "I-I didn't think you'd ever want to, um…"

"Why wouldn't I? You're a really pretty girl, Hinata." Naruto said seriously, making the girl's blush intensify.

"B-Being here with you, Naruto-kun…" The Hyuga girl said quietly. "I-I'm really happy…"

"Me too." Naruto nodded with pink cheeks.

For the next few minutes the two did little more than stand there. They'd give each other nervous glances before redirecting their gazes towards the ground. Hinata shuffled her feet nervously while Naruto did his best not to meet her gaze. He was at a loss. What was he supposed to do?

_Kiss her._

That thought shot through his brain. Naruto thought about it. Would she dislike it? Was it too sudden? If he did that, he could make her his girlfriend. But was now really the right time? As Naruto's thoughts ran wild, his arms slowly rose up and his hands settled on Hinata's shoulders.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

The Kyuubi jinchuriki really wasn't sure what he should do. Hinata just stared at him with flushed cheeks, obviously waiting for something to happen. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw his head tilt downwards a bit.

"Hinata…" Naruto murmured quietly.

Her breath caught in her throat. Was he…?

"Do you think something is wrong here?" Naruto asked suddenly as his eyes narrowed and glanced downwards.

Hinata blinked before following his gaze downward, staring at the tan block that was in between them.

"Um…"

She was confused. What exactly were they staring at?

"Damn. They caught us."

Suddenly, the block exploded into a huge cloud of smoke. Naruto and Hinata coughed and waved their hands about as they tried to ward off the suffocating smoke. When it finally cleared, Naruto instantly recognized the three figures standing in front of them.

"Hey Konohamaru." Naruto sighed as the Konohamaru Korps smiled up at him. Moegi and Udon waved to him as Konohamaru crossed his arms.

"Heya, Boss!" Konohamaru grinned up at him. "Whatcha doing?"

Naruto grinned, wrapping his arm around a surprised Hinata's shoulders and pulled her close, much to the girl's embarrassment.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto smirked as Hinata blushed up a storm. "I'm on a date!"

"Wow! Really?" Konohamaru's jaw dropped as he finally noticed Hinata. Moegi smiled with stars in her eyes as Udon blushed.

"S-She's really pretty, boss." Udon muttered shyly as he wiped his nose. That didn't help Naruto's blush.

"How romantic!" Moegi gushed as she turned towards Hinata. "You're so lucky! Boss is the coolest!"

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stammered, looking a little lost. These children seemed to know him somehow.

"I'm Konohamaru!" The boy with the long scarf suddenly announced before Naruto could answer. He gestured to his teammates. "This is Moegi and Udon. And who are you?"

"I'm Hinata." The Hyuga girl said, bowing as she introduced herself. She glanced towards Naruto. "How do you know them?"

"I'm kinda like their pseudo-sensei." Naruto grinned. "Whenever they don't have classes, they come to me when they want to learn some cool tricks."

"Boss teaches us lots of cool stuff." Udon smiled. "He's like, an expert ninja!"

"Get bored with the things I taught you already?" Naruto smiled at the trio of students.

"Udon's almost got that Katon technique you showed him down! And Moegi can throw a kunai and hit the target's center now!" Konohamaru reported.

"And what about you?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms. "Has my rival perfected the Kage Bushin technique I showed him yet?"

"A-Almost!" Konohamaru said as he looked down embarrassedly. His head shot up a moment later. "I'll get it soon! Then I'll beat you!"

"Hahahaha! We'll see about that!" Naruto laughed as he ruffled the boy's hair. "You've still got a long ways to go before you reach my level, kid!"

Hinata watched in amazement as Naruto teased the academy students mercilessly. Even if the kids were pouting and complaining, she could tell each of them adored Naruto. A smile made its way onto her face as Naruto lectured Konohamaru about how to make a good disguise. She blinked when Konohamaru cast a conspiratorial look at her.

"Hey boss, is she your… girlfriend?"

Even Naruto blushed when Konohamaru asked him that. Hinata stammered and fiddled with her fingers as she glanced towards the ground. Naruto coughed and bopped the kid on the head.

"Hey!"

"That isn't something that should be said around children." Naruto said, trying to sound professional. "There are some things I like to keep private."

"Yeah, yeah…" Konohamaru whined before crossing his arms again. "Anyway, we're done with our lessons for today and we were wondering if you could play ninja with us!"

"Play…ninja?" Hinata asked slowly, looking at Naruto for assistance.

"Ah, it's just a game I play with them when I've got some free time." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Yeah!" Konohamaru grinned. "One of us plays the heroic ninja who saves a princess from the evil ninja! It's really fun."

Naruto blushed a bit when Hinata burst out laughing. The girl clutched her sides at the ridiculousness of it all.

A real ninja…_playing _ninja. That sounded so cute and hilarious.

"Hey, don't knock it. It's actually really fun," Naruto protested, trying to salvage some of his dignity.

"I'll bet." Hinata giggled. "And who do you play as, Naruto-kun?"

"The Hokage of course!" Naruto proclaimed. "I give the dangerous mission to the ninja Konohamaru, and he goes to save princess Moegi from the evil ninja Udon."

Hinata laughed so hard that tears actually sprang from her eyes. Konohamaru stomped his feet in annoyance and grabbed the laughing girl's hand, breaking her out of her fit.

"It's really fun!" Konohamaru insisted as an idea popped into his head. "You should play with us!"

"Kono, we're on a date right now." Naruto pointed out.

"It'll be quick, I promise! I'll even let you be the super ninja this time!" Konohamaru grinned as he pushed Hinata towards Naruto. "I'll be the Hokage so you can rescue the beautiful princess Hinata!"

Hinata blushed as she looked up at Naruto. Getting rescued by the heroic ninja Naruto actually didn't sound too bad.

"What about me?" Moegi demanded. "I'm always the princess! I want boss to rescue me!"

"No, no! You can be Udon's personal assassin!" Konohamaru said excitedly. "The most beautiful and deadly kunoichi ever!"

"Okay!"

Naruto and Hinata smiled at the trio's antics as Konohamaru ordered his friends around. Naruto laughed lightly as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry these kids are so annoying." Naruto sighed. "We can leave now if you want."

"No, it's fine." Hinata smiled, surprising Naruto with her answer. "I wouldn't want to disappoint them. They really look up to you. They talked about you like you were their hero."

"Hehe… did it seem that way?" Naruto looked a little embarrassed as she said that.

Hinata simply nodded in response. She was glad that there were people who really did respect and look up to Naruto.

"Onee-chan!"

Hinata's eyes widened when she heard a familiar voice shout out from behind her. She, Naruto, and the Konohamaru Korps turned to see Hanabi Hyuga standing a few feet away from them with a stern expression on her face. She marched towards the group with purpose.

"H-Hanabi-chan?" Hinata stuttered. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

Hanabi didn't answer. She eventually broke out into a run as she got closer and raised her palms. Hinata's eyes widened when her hands shot forward and she was too late to warn the person Hanabi had suddenly decided to attack.

Naruto's eyes widened as the girl's tiny hands hit him right in the stomach, sending him to the ground. As Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon rushed over to the blond who was clutching his stomach in pain, Hanabi turned on her sister.

"I can't believe you!" Hanabi scowled with her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" Hinata said incredulously. She was about to say something similar to her sister. Why had she attacked Naruto?

"Onee-chan, you're going to be in the finals! You waste your time on people like him!" Hanabi insisted, pointing at Naruto.

"What was that?" Naruto groaned, glaring at the smaller girl as he slowly got up. Hanabi's hands flew towards him again before he could react, striking two tenketsu points on his shoulders that sent him to the ground again.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"Boss!"

"Hanabi-chan, what has gotten into you?" Hinata demanded.

"I've noticed that you've been going out a lot more often lately, among other things. I was curious about the cause, so I followed you when father sent me out on an errand." Hanabi told her sister, much to her shock and embarrassment. She glared at Naruto. "And this person has been wasting your time."

"Naruto-kun hasn't-!"

"And why would you go out with this person?" Hanabi asked as she watched Naruto pick himself up. Konohamaru and the others tried to steady him. "He doesn't seem all that special. Many of the villagers seem to dislike him for some reason, which says a lot about what reputation he may have, and on top of that he's a cross-dresser!"

"I'm a WHAT?" Naruto shouted.

"Eh…? Boss, what's she talking about?" Udon asked.

"You're not a cross-dresser, are you?" Konohamaru asked with wide eyes.

"No! All she saw was my Oiroke no jutsu to disguise myself!" Naruto said, shaking his head.

Though he could see how the girl could get the wrong idea from that…

"Naruto-kun isn't a bad person, nor is he a…cross-dresser." Hinata said, pausing a bit before continuing. "Don't judge him just because of how other people treat him. Too many already do that. If you just got a chance to know him then-"

"Does father know about this person?" Hanabi asked, interrupting Hinata again. The older girl's eyes widened before turning away.

"N-No. I haven't told him, but…"

"You shouldn't be doing this." Hanabi said, giving her sister a pleading look. "Onee-chan, the finals are only a couple weeks away. Have you been training at all? Father keeps commenting on your lack of strength and devotion and if he knew how you were spending your time away from home he would be justified in saying so. I only want to help you impress Father. The finals will be the perfect chance to show him you're not the failure he thinks you are!"

Hinata bowed her head at her sister's harsh words. Even if her sister had good intentions and probably treated her better than any other member of the Hyuga clan, it still hurt to hear her own little sister agree that she was weak and needed work.

And to think, this morning she had probably been the happiest she'd been for a long time…

"Hey… what the hell kind of encouragement is that?"

Hinata looked towards Naruto who was shooting her sister an angry glare. Hanabi turned towards him with an impassive look on her face.

"You're Hinata's little sister, right? And here I thought you'd be the one sympathetic person in a family of arrogant assholes who treat Hinata badly." Naruto scowled at the girl. "How can you say something like that?"

"At her current level, my Onee-chan is weak and Father thinks poorly of her." Hanabi said, frowning at the teen. "I'm only saying that she shouldn't be wasting her time with you if she wants to get strong enough to impress Father."

"She's plenty strong! I'm sick of people thinking she's weak or that she needs to impress someone! And I've heard plenty about how the Hyugas treat Hinata." Naruto seethed. "And I've heard plenty about that prick Hiashi."

This actually made Hanabi gasp in surprise. No one had ever referred to her father with such disrespect. No one had been stupid or brave enough.

"I'm not the person who's making Hinata weak, that's your fault!" Naruto added.

"My fault?" Hanabi said, shocked and appalled by the statement.

"All you guys do is point out her faults and tell her she's no good! I know how that feels and it sucks!" Naruto growled, stepping in front of Hanabi and bending down to her level. "Well, what about her good points? Hinata's the nicest person I've ever met! She always puts others before herself and encourages people whenever they need it! She's determined and tries hard to get people to acknowledge her! In fact, she's so selfless that when she becomes head of the Hyuga Clan, she'll get rid of the caged bird seal that the branch members hate so much even when Neji treats her like crap!"

Hanabi's eyes widened at this. She turned towards her sister, who had an unreadable expression on her face.

Did her Onee-chan really wish for such a thing?

"What kind of sister are you, saying things like that?" Naruto said, crossing his arms as he continued to glare at the girl. "Hinata's own family has practically destroyed her self-esteem, and I have to bend her arm backwards just to make her accept a compliment. I have the confidence to say that I've helped her more than anyone else has. I've definitely done more for her than her family, and that's just sad. Not one of you think that Hinata is worthy of anything, but you know what?"

Naruto stood straight, pointing at Hinata who simply stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'd do anything for that girl. Why? Because she's worth it. She's always been there for me, even when I didn't ask for it. Hell, for the longest time, I was one of those people who never even gave her the time of day even though she deserved it most." Naruto closed his eyes as he thought back to the past and how much Hinata had done for him.

Saving him from Pain, always waiting for him to come back during the war, crying happily for him when he was to be made the Rokudaime after the war, supporting him from the sidelines, encouraging him when he was going to fight against Neji in the chunin exams, acknowledging him when no one else would, being there with him right before the end…

…And only at the end did he finally acknowledge her. Only at the end did he realize he loved her.

"…So that's why… I'm going to do something no one has even bothered to do for her." Naruto said, stepping passed Hanabi and looked Hinata straight in the eyes.

"N…Naru…to…?" Hinata whispered as her lavender eyes stared into Naruto's bright blue ones.

"I. Acknowledge. You. Hinata." Naruto grinned at her brightly, stressing each and every word as he said it.

"…!" Hinata's mouth fell open.

Naruto turned back around and knelt down towards Hanabi, who was now staring at him with open shock. Naruto smiled at her.

"I'm not the strongest guy around, and probably not that humble either. You're probably right when you say Hinata shouldn't be wasting her time with me…" Naruto trailed off. "But… I want to support her. I want to be there for her and encourage her just like she did for me. So I'd like to ask you to let me take care of your sister for a little while."

"Huh…?" Hanabi tilted her head in confusion.

"This is actually the first date we've gone on. I've been helping her train and believe me when I say Hinata's gotten really strong." Naruto grinned. "Just trust me, Hanabi-chan. When the finals come around, you'll see how great your sister is. I promise."

Hanabi just stared at the boy. When she'd been tailing him and her sister earlier today, she had written Naruto off as a useless guy who was disliked by a surprising amount of the villagers and thought transforming into a girl was funny. And when she had attacked him earlier and he did nothing to defend himself, she had also decided he was a useless weakling.

But now… she saw him in a completely different light. She suddenly understood why Hinata seemed to like this boy so much. Slowly, very slowly, a smile found its way onto Hanabi's face.

"…I guess it would be okay for my sister to stay with you." Hanabi said slowly. "I have you to blame for how she's changed… but it's not bad, what you want to do…"

"That was so moving, Boss!" Konohamaru exclaimed, beaming up at him. "I know you and Hinata-chan will kick ass in the chunin exam finals! I'll definitely root for you! Hinata-chan!"

"Y-Yes?" Hinata asked, looking towards the child.

"I acknowledge you too!" Konohamaru grinned, making the girl's jaw drop again. "If Naruto recognizes you, then I do, too!"

"I acknowledge you!" Moegi added, raising her hand.

"M-Me too! I acknowledge you too!" Udon said as well.

"I… I…" Hinata stammered, looking between the three academy students, unsure of what to do. Slowly, her expression melted into a soft, placid one. She smiled. "Thank you…"

Naruto nodded at the three kids, giving them a thankful smile which they returned with a few nods.

"Hanabi-chan?"

"Onee-chan?" Hanabi asked, turning towards her sister.

"Thank you for what you said." Hinata smiled, surprising Hanabi and Naruto. "I do need to get stronger if I want father and Neji to acknowledge me." She turned towards Naruto. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I really did have a good time, but I think our date should end."

"…Okay." Naruto nodded, trying to hide his disappointment.

"But…"

Naruto perked up.

"Could you help me train now? It'd be nice if I had a partner…" Hinata said quietly.

"Of course! You don't even need to ask!" Naruto grinned. He turned towards Konohamaru and the others. "Sorry guys. Looks like we'll have to hang out some other time."

"Aw… well, ya gotta do what you gotta do sometimes." Konohamaru sighed dejectedly. He crossed his arms. "But you have to play with us next time!"

"Promise."

"Hanabi-chan, what about the errand Father had asked you to do?" Hinata asked her sibling.

"Oh! No, I haven't actually…" Hanabi replied. She flushed a bit and stared at her feet. "I was supposed to buy something from a place called the Shushuya, but I don't know where it is…"

"I do!" Konohamaru said. "It's actually pretty far from here though."

"Oh… is that so?" Hanabi sighed.

"Well, why don't you take her there? It'll give you guys something to do." Naruto suggested. "You don't mind that, do you Hanabi-chan?"

"I guess not…" Hanabi shook her head.

"Great! We'll see you guys later then." Naruto waved the group off as Hinata gave them all a light bow.

"Get Hanabi-chan home safe, Konohamaru-kun." Hinata smiled at the boy before walking away with Naruto. After they left, Hanabi turned towards Konohamaru and his friends.

"So will you take me there now?" Hanabi asked politely.

"Nope!" Konohamaru grinned.

Hanabi face faulted.

"W-What?"

"Before I take you to Shushuya, let's play one game of ninja together since Naruto and Hinata can't play with us." Konohamaru smiled.

"Play… ninja?" Hanabi said, puzzled. "How exactly do you…?"

"It's easy! One of us is the Hokage, another person is the villain, one person is the heroic and powerful ninja, and then there's the beautiful princess who the heroic ninja rescues!"

"So… who do I play as?" Hanabi asked, still a little confused.

"That's an easy one." Konohamaru said. "You're gonna be the beautiful princess that I'm going to rescue. You're really pretty, so it'll be perfect!"

In spite of herself, Hanabi blushed at Konohamaru's words, flattered and excited for being called a beautiful princess.

X.X.X.X.X

"So… here we are!"

Naruto announced this as he and Hinata arrived at the training grounds. He glanced over at Hinata uncertainly, who still kept her gaze to the ground. While they were walking over to the training grounds she hadn't said one word to him. He couldn't see her face either since her bangs were casting a shadow over her eyes.

"Hey… Hinata? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, concern evident in his voice.

He blinked when he suddenly felt her hand grab onto his.

"Um… Naruto-kun…"

Hinata raised her head a bit, but Naruto still couldn't see her face clearly.

"Did you… really mean what you said back there?"

Naruto smiled and spoke the truth

"I meant every word, Hinata." Naruto grinned.

He frowned a bit when her shoulders started to shake. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw tears fall to the ground.

"Oh shit! H-Hinata! W-What's wrong I…!"

"Thank you…"

Naruto's eyes widened when Hinata finally faced him. Tears were trickling down the sides of her face as she tightly held onto his hand. Naruto would have panicked even more if it weren't for the bright smile on her face. Naruto's expression softened.

"Hinata…"

"W-What you said… you… you don't know what that…!" Hinata broke down into a fit of happy sobs, muttering thank yous through her sobs and hiccups. Naruto just smiled and held onto her hand. Hinata cried happily as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, even as more continued to stream down her face.

"T-Thank you… thank you…"

Naruto gave her hand a firm, reassuring squeeze.

_Not bad for a first date I guess…_

* * *

A/N: There we go. Over half this chapter was dedicated to the NaruHina to make up for the lack of it. I'm happy with this chapter, since I think it's more lighthearted than the others I've had recently.

So anyway, about this chapter. There's still a little bit more to add (Invasion foreshadowing and team seven stuff) but I WILL start or get to the finals in the next chapter. I know that there are also a few other things that still need to be covered like Tsunade, Sage jutsu availability, Gaara's demon, Suna's thoughts, etc. But that will all be covered in the next chapter, so don't bother asking about that. I'm really looking forward to the finals, as the battle will be of epic proportions. Or at least I hope it will be. That'll be a surprise for us all.

Also, I've got a beta now. _hinatasgreatestfan _will be editing this story to fix those glaring errors in grammar that can be annoying at times. He'll also be fixing up the previous chapters' errors soon, so I thank him for that too.

Well it's summer, finals are over, and I've got lots of time on my hands so I think I'll finally be able to get back in the swing of things. I'll get the next chapter posted soon. Please review to tell me what you thought of this chapter and I'll answer any questions you guys have. Thanks for reading. Have a good one.

Kiiam


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Ah, it feels good to get my hands on my laptop once again. Feels even better to post this chapter. I've got an excuse for why this has taken so long, but why bore you guys with that?

Well, I'm proud of this one. I think I did really well. We're finally getting to the finals of the chunin exams, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you guys like the ride. Enjoy.

* * *

**Time to Get Things Started**

Naruto grinned to himself as he made his way back towards his apartment. Man, did he feel great. Even with thoughts of Orochimaru's invasion looming over his head he couldn't help but smile about how today had gone.

"Hehe… I had a date with Hinata!" Naruto laughed in a sing-song voice as if he was bragging to himself. Granted, it wasn't as long as he may have wanted it to be, and Hanabi's interruption had been unexpected, but everything worked out in the end.

Not only that, but Hanabi's words and Naruto's vocal acknowledgement of her as a person really struck a cord with Hinata. Naruto had always thought that Hinata had put her all into their training, but she was literally throwing everything she had into it now. It was almost scary how quickly she seemed to be progressing all of a sudden. Her style and form was already perfect, but Hinata's lack of strength and occasional tendency to second-guess and demean herself would often throw her off balance. However, it was different now. She didn't stop and stutter when she made a mistake, nor did she start apologizing every time she got a hit on him in their spars. After weeks of trying, Naruto thought he had finally brought out the confident Hinata he knew from the past.

Naruto cracked his neck a bit while he touched certain parts on his arms and stomach where bruises were healing up. He was happy that Hinata had been kind enough to unseal his tenketsu after they had finished training. Though, even with his healing factor, it left him quite sore afterwards.

"Almost makes me happy I'm not fighting Neji in the finals this time around." Naruto mused to himself. "Hyugas are scary fighters…"

Naruto, still feeling quite happy with himself, ran the rest of the way to his house. Today had been an excellent day, and finishing it off with one of Yuzura's dinner meals would be the perfect way to end it. He bounded up the steps that led to his room and practically kicked open the door.

"I'm home!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically as he entered his home.

Silence was his only greeting.

"…Yuzura?"

Naruto glanced into the kitchen, finding it completely vacant. Haku was absent again as well. Naruto stood in the kitchen for a few moments before giving a helpless shrug.

"Whatever. She's probably just running errands or something." Naruto said to himself as he opened the pantry to make himself some ramen.

Naruto turned his head when he heard the door open and close. He called out to the new arrival without turning away from the meal he was preparing for himself.

"Welcome back! You want some ramen?" Naruto offered.

"I suppose. Thank you."

Naruto blinked when a voice more monotone than he expected answered him. The blond finally turned his head to see Gaara standing in the doorway. Naruto frowned.

"Oh… hey, Gaara."

"You sound disappointed. Expecting someone else?"

Naruto chuckled to himself as Gaara sat down at the table. For the past few days Gaara had been staying in one of the spare bedrooms in his apartment, mostly due to the fact that Gaara had been taking advantage of his newfound ability to have naps and he couldn't fall asleep anywhere else without people finding out. Naruto had been more than happy to accommodate his friend, who had been grateful to accept Naruto's hospitality. Gaara would still occasionally check in with his siblings, but only to reassure them that he hadn't disappeared or started slaughtering anyone in the village.

"Nah. I was just wondering where Yuzura was, is all. She's usually home this time of day." Naruto answered the Ichibi container as he added more ramen to the pot. He glanced out the window, noting how the sunset filtering through the forest tress painted quite a scene. He sat down next to Gaara as the pot started to boil. "So, what'd you do today?"

"I accompanied Lee-san on a few errands today after breakfast." Gaara replied. "He even introduced me to his teammate Tenten and his rather… eccentric sensei."

"Heh. Have fun with that?" Naruto laughed.

"Gai-san is a very enthusiastic person." Gaara said delicately. "Tenten-san is also good company. And both of them were surprisingly forgiving about what I did to Lee-san."

Naruto opened his mouth to respond when the sound of the door opening and closing again cut him off.

"Is anyone home?" A tentative voice asked uncertainly.

"In here!"

Yuzura sighed as she stepped inside the kitchen, greeting her master with a bow and smiling at Gaara. Naruto waved to her while Gaara stared for a few moments before nodding towards the girl.

"…Anything interesting happen today, Yuzura-san?" Gaara asked the girl.

Yuzura shuffled her feet a bit in response to Gaara's question, relaxing her grip on her kodachi. The Ichibi jinchuriki stared at the girl suspiciously, noting the dirt on her kimono. Naruto was oblivious to this exchange, completely dedicated to making his ramen and happily reflecting on the day's events.

"…Nothing that you should concern yourself with, Gaara-san. Today was rather uneventful." Yuzura smiled. "I can handle myself, and I assure you any troubles I have I can take care of myself. I'm not a helpless little girl, you know."

"I was only asking." Gaara responded as Yuzura gripped the hilt of her sword to emphasize her point. "No need to be so defensive."

"I wasn't being-"

"Ramen's ready!"

Naruto's cheerful voice broke through their exchange as the Kyuubi jinchuriki placed a bowl of ramen in front of Gaara. The blond grinned at Yuzura as he sat down with his own bowl. The fox girl blinked when a steaming bowl of ramen was held out in front of her.

"Um…" The girl started uncertainly.

"It's for you." Naruto said, rolling his eyes a bit. "You've probably been out all day, right? I thought that I could make you some food to eat when you got home."

"Oh…" Yuzura flushed a bit at her master's kindness, but quickly waved him off. "I-It's fine, Naruto-sama. The thought is appreciated, but you shouldn't have-"

An audible growling noise resounded through the kitchen. Gaara arched an eyebrow at Yuzura while Naruto tried to keep himself from laughing. Yuzura held a hand to her stomach, her red face clearly showing her embarrassment.

"…I don't want it to go to waste." Naruto smirked.

"Y-Yes… um, thank you…" Yuzura nodded, taking the bowl and sitting down in the seat next to him. "I'm sorry I came home so late…"

"Hey, what you do on your own time isn't something I should poke into, but didn't you eat at all today?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, well… sometimes errands take time to complete." Yuzura said as she shifted in her eat. "I didn't really have time to stop by anywhere…"

"Even so, you should at least take the time to eat." Naruto chided between mouthfuls of ramen. "Did you train with Haku again? You've got some dirt on your clothes there."

"Oh… um, so I do." Yuzura said stiffly, slowly rising from her seat. "Excuse me for a moment. I'll eat after I've cleaned myself up a bit."

Yuzura gave the duo a quick bow before quickly stepping into her room and shutting the door behind her.

Gaara glanced towards Naruto, frowning when the Kyuubi jinchuriki did nothing more than shrug and continue with his meal. Gaara let out a quiet sigh as he began to eat his ramen, marveling that after all this time Naruto could still be rather dense.

Well, Yuzura was by no means, as she said, a weak girl. She could take care of herself. He just hoped she wouldn't be too reluctant to ask for help if she needed it.

X.X.X.X.X

-Day 15-

Naruto felt every muscle in his body tighten up as he called upon the Kyuubi's chakra. Sweat trickled down his brow as he tried to hold onto what little control he had. He was finally beginning to grasp it. If he tried hard enough, he could keep his chakra system from crashing. He tried his best to remember everything Hinata and Sakura had told him about controlling his chakra.

"_It's okay… I got this! I can do this!" _Naruto thought vigorously as he felt the immense power of the Kyuubi course through his body.

He was working on controlling the Kyuubi's chakra that was "his" today with Yamato's help. Normally he'd be training with Jiraiya but the man was meeting with the Hokage and a few others to get tips on where a certain buxom teammate of his may be. Naruto had been left in Yamato's care for the day.

"Very good, Naruto! Keep it up!" Yamato praised. "I'm going to give full control over to you bit by bit, okay? Just tell me if you feel your control slipping at all. Here we go…"

Naruto's eyes shot open when he felt his control fluctuate as Yamato eased up on his chakra. Naruto screwed his eyes shut once again as he tried to get the chakra under his control. Slowly but surely, he felt the chakra flowing and surging throughout his body. He would feel pangs and tugs when the chakra started to resist or when his control started weakening, but Naruto kept on concentrating.

"Good work, Naruto."

The boy blinked when he heard Yamato say that. He slowly looked down at himself and stared at his clawed fingertips.

"I… I did it…?" Naruto gasped, flexing his fingers as he felt the power of the Kyuubi surge through his body. He threw a few quick punches and jabs, testing the power behind them. A large grin suddenly broke out on Naruto's face.

"_I feel great!" _Naruto thought ecstatically as he threw in a few kicks to his routine. _"I feel like I could take on Akatsuki without breaking a sweat!"_

He knew that was an extreme over exaggeration, but the thought was nice. He felt better than great though. Naruto marveled at the power he suddenly felt. He had used the Kyuubi's chakra plenty of times in his past life, but never had he felt anything like this! It didn't feel like he was borrowing the chakra or struggling to pull it out from anywhere. It just felt… natural. It was like the power was his own instead of something he borrowed. Was it because the Kyuubi's chakra was now technically his? Was it because he was controlling it by himself? Was this how the Kyuubi felt whenever he used his chakra?

Suddenly he felt that some of the demon's arrogance was justified. Hell, if this was how much chakra the fox had naturally, and Naruto was only using a fraction of it, he could see why demons considered humans beneath them.

Not that he felt like bragging or being an arrogant prick all of sudden. Naruto just felt surprised, is all.

"How do you feel?" Yamato asked curiously. He had lowered his hand and left the control to Naruto.

"Fantastic!" Naruto shouted and he bounced up and down enthusiastically. Yamato chuckled a bit. Even though the whisker marks, sharpened canines, and clawed hands were intimidating, the way Naruto was acting didn't make him seem threatening at all. "I feel like running all the way to Kumo or Suna! I bet I could do it too! In a day!"

"This is the first step." Yamato smiled at the exuberant genin. "Now that you've gotten some control over the Kyuubi's chakra, you should be able to harness the rest more easily than before."

"There's more?" Naruto grinned from ear to ear. How much was he using now? Naruto could hardly begin to think of the possibilities for what he could do with so much chakra.

Not only that, but this feeling really made him hope. He had been uncertain and hesitant before, but now he was confident. It was the first time in a long time that he felt truly, carelessly confident.

Just like how he used to feel in the past.

"I bet I could break a boulder with my bare hands!" Naruto whooped. Heck, he was in his initial jinchuriki form and had been able to break Haku's mirrors in it, so who knows what he could do! He made a break for the wood pillar boundaries.

"Wait, Naruto, don't!" Yamato called out to him. It was too late.

Naruto's excited expression changed into one of surprised shock when he stepped past one of the wooden pillars and his precious control, along with that amazing feeling of energy and power, abruptly disappeared from him. The Kyuubi jinchuriki fell flat on his face.

"W-W-What…?" Naruto stammered as he pushed himself back up. He whirled around towards Yamato with a desperate look on his face. "W-Why did I…?"

"You were able to use _some _of the Kyuubi's chakra and maintain control without my help, and that is a great accomplishment, but…" Yamato started with an empathetic smile. "You're still required to stand within my control boundaries if you wish to maintain what little control you have…"

"WHAT? B-But that's…!"

"Calm down! You can still use the Kyuubi's chakra just fine!" Yamato said in a placatory tone. "All I'm saying is that you need a little more work to draw upon the chakra naturally and without strain. Once you gain more stable control, you'll be able to able to maintain control without my help whatsoever!"

"…Will I even be able to use the chakra before the exams start?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Don't sound so discouraged! This is a huge leap for us, believe it or not." Yamato assured him with a smile. "Now that you've been able to do it once, the rest should come much more easily…"

The confident, assuring way Yamato said it managed to make the Kyuubi container smile. Naruto nodded determinedly, stepping back inside the pillars and proceeded to gather up his chakra once again.

X.X.X.X.X

-Day 18-

"Sorry Sakura, but it looks like that teacher I had planned to get you may not be able to teach you before the finals start." Kakashi said apologetically as he casually blocked a kick from Sasuke.

"Oh… that's okay, sensei!" Sakura assured him, though there was a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Could you at least tell me who you planned for it to be?"

"I wouldn't want to add to your disappointment." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "Besides, there is still a chance she'll train you. She just won't be able to make it for the chunin exams."

"You're certainly adding to my curiosity though…" Sakura groaned as she watched Kakashi and Sasuke spar. Naruto gave her a reassuring pat on the back. He had decided to spend some time with his teammates and train with them and Kakashi for the day.

"It's fine, Sakura. Even without her help, I'm sure you'll do great!"

"Says the guy who's getting trained by one of the Sannin." Sakura retorted, giving her blond teammate a jealous glare.

When Sasuke and Sakura had found out Naruto had been getting training from Jiraiya, one of Konoha's three Sannin and a man who had been Orochimaru's teammate, they had been very jealous. Sasuke had immediately left to double his training efforts after he had given them the news while Sakura demanded to know how he got one of the Sannin to train him. Naruto's only answer had been that the man had owed him for something he wouldn't say and had convinced the toad sage to train him for the finals. He also added that Kakashi's vouching for him had helped.

"Would it be any consolation if I told you the guy was a pervert who constantly peeps on women in the bath while calling it research?" Naruto asked.

"Peeping on…! Research?" Sakura exclaimed, appalled by this new information. Weren't the Sannin respected for being the most powerful ninja? That should've meant that they behaved in a way that made it seem like they deserved that respect. "How is that research?"

"It's valuable research…when it comes to writing that." Naruto said, pointing at the orange novel that was poking out of Kakashi's pocket.

"You mean… he's the pervert who writes those… things…?" Sakura asked indignantly.

"Don't take it out on me. I'm just the student!" Naruto insisted, backing away in fear when he saw Sakura's fist twitching.

Then again, Jiraiya was actually taking the time to train Naruto now since they were exercising the whole godson/godfather relationship. The man was no longer neglecting training him in favor of peeping, and thankfully the toad Sannin had never once mentioned Naruto's Oiroke no Jutsu. He was actually taking the time to refine Naruto's fighting style and teach him valuable jutsu, something Naruto had to beg and coax the man to do in their past life.

Of course, one thing that had been a huge disappointment to Naruto was his Sage Mode. When he had brought it up to Jiraiya, the man had informed him that they couldn't start the Sage Training unless they were on Mount Myoboku, which had the special toad oil needed to allow natural energy to enter one's body. Not only that, but Jiraiya had stated that he honestly thought that Naruto didn't meet the qualifications for Sage Training yet, not when he was back to being a kid again and was having problems controlling the Kyuubi's chakra by himself. Even if they could start Sage Training it was too much of a risk since Naruto could turn into a toad statue without proper supervision. Without Fukasaku watching over him and constantly beating him over the head with that special scepter of his, Naruto might screw up while gathering natural energy.

No, for now it was better to wait until Naruto matured before starting his Sage Training. He was extremely disappointed, but Naruto figured that having some of the Kyuubi's chakra to use whenever he wanted _almost _made up for it.

Now that he thought of the old pervert, Jiraiya was actually planning on leaving tomorrow to look for Tsunade and Shizune. He wasn't sure when he'd get back, but he promised that it would be before the invasion started. Unfortunately, he also said that he probably wouldn't be back soon enough to get Sakura the teacher she needed.

"_Or maybe he's just saying that so he can make up for his lack of research at a hot spring somewhere." _Naruto thought to himself.

"Now, now, Sakura, every author has his own method of writing and inspiration comes easier in certain environments." Kakashi told his irate student, giggling to himself as he thought about a certain passage in his book. "The stories are really well written…"

"You're actually approving of a pervert's actions!"

"If it gives me something good to read…" The copy nin trailed off.

"Ugh… I want a new sensei…" Sakura moaned.

"Enough about the books." Sasuke grunted as he threw another punch, which Kakashi blocked. "If sensei wants to spend his time reading smut, who are we to stop him?"

"Oh?" Kakashi said, catching the Uchiha's fist. "You're one to talk…"

"Huh?"

Kakashi suddenly grabbed the boy's shoulders and brought his knee into the boy's gut. After being winded by his teacher's blow, Kakashi tossed Sasuke into the air and brought his foot down, bringing Sasuke to the ground…

…And from the Uchiha's pocket, a small orange book fell to the ground.

The silence was deafening. Naruto and Sakura simply stared at their teammate with shocked expressions while the boy's expression switched from pained to alarmed. Anyone could tell that Kakashi was grinning smugly from beneath his mask.

"He was annoyed when I started reading it during one of our training sessions and demanded to know what it was about the books that made them more interesting than training." Kakashi explained, breaking the silence. "So… I let my curious student borrow one of my books. Reading helps the mind grow, after all!"

There was a pregnant pause before Sasuke finally spoke.

"…It's really well written." The Uchiha insisted, turning his head away as his cheeks turned pink with embarrassment and humiliation.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura gaped at him, looking between him and their sensei. Inside her mind, Inner Sakura was screaming.

"_NOOOOOO! DAMMIT! DAMN YOU, SENSEI! DAMN YOU AND YOUR PORN! DAMN PORN TO HELL! YOU CORRUPTED MY PRECIOUS SASUKE-KUN! YOU TURNED HIM INTO A PERVERT! DAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"_

It was then that Naruto chose the wrong time to speak.

"Heh, gotta admit that Ero-sensei's books really are a big success."

Naruto nearly shit his pants at the amount of killing intent he suddenly felt.

"Don't tell me… you read those books too…!" Sakura snarled, turning her head towards her blond teammate as she raised her fist.

"N-No! W-Well, maybe a few chapters, but he made me! They aren't that bad though, and you shouldn't be so-"

"NARUTO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

X.X.X.X.X

-Day 19-

"You're leaving then?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. I've gotta go out and find her before the finals come around." Jiraiya smiled down at his godson.

It was still a week and a half before the finals would start, and while Jiraiya would have normally stayed around to train Naruto up until the day before the exams, he had to leave to go find the person who would definitely help them out during the invasion. It would be best if he found her before the invasion started, so he'd have to leave early enough so he could get back. Naruto and Kakashi had arrived to see the Toad Sannin off. Naruto was saying his goodbyes while Kakashi leaned against the gate with his favorite issue of Icha Icha in his hand.

"Do you think Baa-chan will listen?" Naruto asked his godfather. "I mean, one of the reasons she even came back to Konoha was because of me. Shouldn't I tag along?"

Plus, Naruto really wanted to see Tsunade and Shizune again.

"I can handle my old teammate just fine without your help." Jiraiya chuckled. "I'm sure I'll be able to convince that stubborn, buxom woman to come back to Konoha. She's neglected her duties as Godmother for far too long."

Naruto gave a sad smile at that. Jiraiya patted the boy on the shoulder with an uncharacteristic look of sympathy on his face. Naruto was happy that he reunited with so many of his loved ones, but it was a constant punch to the gut every time he thought of all the people who had abandoned him due to their own grievances, or neglected to tell him of his parents for some reason or another. Kakashi, Jiraiya and even Tsunade… any one of the three would have been perfectly capable of taking care of him but chose not to.

"Don't be too hard on her kid." Jiraiya sighed. "Minato and Kushina was one thing, but she had lost her brother and Dan as well…"

"I saw my best friends killed in front of me in the past and that's not stopping me now, is it?" Naruto retorted, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"Naruto…"

"I know, I know…I've already forgiven you guys, but don't blame me if I get angry about it once in a while." Naruto sighed. He smiled cheekily at his godfather. "Just bring her back quick, okay?"

"Can do." Jiraiya nodded, ruffling the kid's hair affectionately. He smiled up at Kakashi. "Hold down the fort for me, okay?"

"You can count on us. Just promise not to get distracted by a few short skirts on your trip," The Copy ninja said teasingly.

"I'll try my best!" Jiraiya laughed. He gave a double thumbs up and a bright smile. "The Gallant Jiraiya, away!"

The man disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto and Kakashi stood in silence at the village gates for a moment. The Kyuubi jinchuriki yawned and stretched his arms before turning back towards Kakashi.

"Well, now that Ero-sensei's gone I'm gonna drop by Ichiraku's for some lunch. Wanna come with me, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Are you still bothered by it?"

Naruto blinked at the question. Kakashi turned away from his student and scratched the back of his head uneasily.

"About us…abandoning you, I mean…"

Naruto stared at the man for a moment before giving a careless shrug and looking off into the distance with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I'll probably always be bothered by it. You guys had a duty to my parents and to me, but it's your fault my childhood was so painful and empty. I didn't have anyone to look out for me."

Kakashi cringed a bit at that. While the words were harsh and aimed at him directly, he couldn't deny them. He could've done so much for him so much earlier…

"But if I spent all my time trying to get over every tragic detail and aspect in my life I wouldn't get anywhere. It's in the past, and I've already forgiven you for it." Naruto smiled. "At least you're trying to make up for it now, right?"

"…You're way too forgiving, Naruto." Kakashi chuckled under his mask.

"Meh. I don't really hold grudges too well." Naruto shrugged, giving Kakashi a sheepish look. "I've learned that it's better to focus on the present rather than linger on the past."

Kakashi smiled as he snapped his Icha Icha book shut. Maybe it was time he followed his student's example.

"Well then, how about I tell you a few stories about your father?" Kakashi offered, making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Really? You will?" Naruto asked eagerly before calming down a bit. He remembered their conversation from the past. "Isn't it painful for you to remember…?"

"Nah. I've spent too much time mourning and I've missed out on a lot because of it." Kakashi smiled. "Minato-sensei and Obito would have wanted me to laugh and smile when I remembered them. Besides, I like to think that the good memories outweigh the bad ones. And you really do deserve to know more about your family."

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"And trust me, this story is a funny one." Kakashi chuckled. "It's actually about how your father proposed to your mom…"

Kakashi was sure that now he could look back on those days with a smile.

X.X.X.X.X

-Day 21-

"Just take it easy for a few weeks and you should regain full mobility of your arms in no time." The nurse told Zaku as he was wheeled out of the hospital in a wheelchair. He didn't really see the point of it since his legs worked fine, but the nurse insisted it's what they did for most patients.

Kin and Naruto found it hilarious.

Zaku turned back to look at Naruto who was opening the door for Kin like a good gentlemen while he laughed at some joke she was telling him. The way his teammate was pointing at him as she said it pissed him off, but he couldn't say anything that would make them stop. He was the cripple with unusable arms at their mercy for the moment.

He'd get them back, though. Oh, yes…he'd get them back.

"We hope you enjoyed your stay, Zaku-san. We hope to see you back here soon." The nurse smiled, giving him a quick bow before walking past Naruto and Kin and back into the building.

As soon as she was gone Zaku jumped out of the wheelchair and kicked it off to the side with an annoyed grunt to the amusement, of Kin and Naruto. The boy grumbled under his breath as the two approached him.

"Why the hell would she say 'we hope to see you back here soon' as a goodbye? Does she WANT me to get hurt again?" Zaku scoffed.

"Don't think about it too much. I'm sure she was trying to be friendly." Naruto said.

"Yeah? Well, she sucked at it."

As they made their way out of the hospital complex, Zaku stole a few glances at the blond walking beside him. It was weird. The boy had actually come to visit him a number of times since that first day he decided to. He just couldn't come up with a reason. Sure they talked a few times, but what was his motive? What was he trying to accomplish by interacting with him and Kin?

"_Because we're friends."_

That had been his answer when Zaku asked. He just couldn't figure this guy out. What reason did this guy have for being so friendly with a stranger…?

"So… to celebrate your release from the hospital, how about I take you guys to Ichiraku's? Ramen tastes great when you're recovering from a battle!"

Zaku chuckled to himself. Ah well. He liked the kid.

He was a _friend._

"Ramen actually doesn't sound so bad," Kin put in. "Any objections, Zaku?"

"I'll take anything over crummy hospital food," Zaku said. He grinned at Naruto. "Lead the way, blondie."

"Hm? Oh, what's up, Dosu?"

Kin's sudden greeting got Naruto and Zaku's attention. Indeed, the mummy was slowly making his way towards them. The Genin seemed surprised, though Zaku and Kin could guess why since he was staring at Naruto.

"You two… what are you doing with him?" Dosu asked cautiously.

"He is taking us out to eat." Kin smiled, grabbing onto the boy's arm even as he protested. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah. You didn't even bother to come visit me, you bastard." Zaku smirked with no bite in his tone. "Too busy training to pay a visit to your teammate?"

"I can't spend all my free time checking up on you." Dosu sighed. He glanced at Naruto again. "And… why are you here?"

"I'm taking them out to eat." Naruto replied, repeating Kin's words. "Celebration for Zaku's recovery."

"His arms are still in casts."

"Fine. His release," Naruto restated.

"I see..." Dosu trailed off.

He was a little bewildered. This was the kid he'd be facing off against in the finals. He remembered talking with him a few times, but when had he gotten so friendly with his teammates? The way Kin was holding onto him and the way Zaku was smiling clearly conveyed their happiness. Why were they fraternizing with the enemy? Dosu felt so confused.

Naruto had similar thoughts. He really didn't know why he started talking to the sound ninja. They just seemed so happy when he had told them they were friends, the thought that maybe a few more visits wouldn't hurt. To Naruto's surprise, he had actually found that they were really decent people. Zaku could act like a kid with his complaints, but his boastful yet joking personality kinda reminded him of Kiba. Kin was a very forward girl and didn't seem to mind what others thought of her, always being very blunt with her thoughts and opinions, something Naruto respected. In the time he came to visit, he had truly come to see them as friends.

Naruto counted them among the people he wanted to save during the invasion. He didn't want any Konoha ninja to kill them.

And Zaku and Kin clearly enjoyed his company, so why not add one more person to that list while he was at it? Naruto smiled at Dosu who blinked in response.

"Wanna come with us?"

With Zaku's taunts and Kin's pulling him along, Dosu couldn't exactly refuse.

X.X.X.X.X

-Day 23-

Gaara watched Naruto spar with Yamato's wood clones from his sitting position near the edge of the training grounds. Yamato stood next to the Suna ninja, watching the blond destroy clone after clone with an approving smile on his face. The Ichibi container and the Mokuton user could feel Naruto's intense chakra come off him in waves as he smashed each clone to pieces. The boy's claws, heightened reflexes, and increased strength given to him by using the Kyuubi's chakra for himself seemed to unlock a new, more feral fighting style for him. Yamato's clones worked together well, and each one of them had a great affinity for independent action, but Naruto tore through each of them like rice paper.

"Naruto-kun really is something." Yamato said aloud as the Kyuubi jinchuriki got down on all fours and plowed into the nearest wood clone, claws first. "Even if his control was barely minimal at first, he can use a good amount of the Kyuubi's chakra now without my help. He was able to take that small success and turn it into this…"

Naruto let out a enthusiastic battle cry as he came down on one clone with an axe kick. His foot carved through the clone right down the middle. The boy no longer needed the wood pillars to keep a hold of his chakra control when using the Kyuubi's chakra anymore. He wasn't even using half of the chakra available to him, but it was still an astounding accomplishment nonetheless.

"I haven't met anyone with the determination or drive Naruto has." Gaara murmured. "If there is a technique he lacks skill in, he will keep working on it until he has mastered it, especially if he has a good reason to."

"Preparing for the invasion is that reason?" Yamato asked.

"I'm sure that's one of them."

Naruto and Kakashi had already told Yamato of the invasion plans and the man was more than happy to lend his assistance, agreeing to keep quiet about it and to help them with training and controlling their demons. Gaara, after a few days of leisure, had decided to join Naruto in his training. The Suna nin had decided that he would gain control over the Ichibi and use its power to fight Orochimaru alongside Naruto. The blond had been hesitant, noting that Gaara had never willingly used the Ichibi's chakra, nor had Gaara even once contacted the demon after meeting Naruto. Gaara would accept no arguments, and made a promise to Naruto that the Ichibi would be under his control before the finals.

Of course, Yamato would be able to use the Mokuton to contain Gaara if he had any problems with the Ichibi. And while Yamato was a valuable ally and someone who had supported Naruto in the past, he had also decided not to give him back his memories. It wasn't that he didn't trust Yamato, but rather Naruto didn't want to burden people with the harsh memories of the past nor the shame of his failure when so many had died fighting alongside him. Plus, Yamato's harsh and traumatizing experience from when Madara was using him as a tool to create an endless army of Zetsu clones wasn't something Naruto wanted him to remember.

Not everyone needed to remember the past. Naruto was perfectly willing to carry that burden on his own.

"…But Naruto has something to prove to himself as well," Gaara continued as he stood up. Yamato gave him a puzzled look. "He wants to prove that he can protect the people close to him. He wants to prove that he's worthy of the title of Hokage. Controlling the Kyuubi's chakra that he has at his disposal is the first step, and defeating Orochimaru will be the next."

Gaara turned towards Yamato, showing his own resolve with a determined expression.

"And If I want to stand beside my friend in the future and help him shoulder his burdens, then I must also take that first step." Gaara declared. "I will not be afraid of the beast that lives inside me anymore."

Yamato just stared at the boy in silent awe. The man chuckled under his breath.

"_I wonder if it's strange for me to have so much faith in these boys when I've only known them for a few days?" _Yamato thought to himself. _"Kakashi-sempai knows some amazing kids…"_

"Well, then how about I help you take that first step?" Yamato smiled as he summoned a few wood pillars from the ground. He extended his hand towards Gaara, showing off the kanji for "sit" painted on his palm. "At your ready, Gaara-san."

Gaara nodded and closed his eyes, reaching deep within himself to grasp the power that lay dormant within him.

A loud, booming cry that almost sounded like a laugh exploded in his eardrums. Gaara opened his eyes to see a vast desert set before him. From inside a large cage the Ichibi no Shukaku gave out another crying roar. Gaara crossed his arms as his familiar, stoic battle expression made its way onto his face.

He wouldn't run from his inner demon. The beast had harassed him and deprived him of precious, blissful sleep for too many years. Always demanding blood or pretending to be his deceased mother…

…Now it was his turn to demand something from the demon.

X.X.X.X.X

-Day 24-

"Leaving already, Hinata-sama?"

The Hyuga heiress jumped when a familiar stoic voice broke through her thoughts. The girl turned towards the person who had addressed her, who was casually leaning against the wall with a look of disdain painted on his face.

"Neji-niisan!"

"You finished your training with your team just an hour ago, did you not?" The boy asked, shooting the heiress one of his trademark glares. He resisted the urge to snort in disgust when she turned away from him. "Do you have errands to run?"

"…Yes." The girl nodded meekly. "I actually have somewhere I need to be right now, so…"

"Does your father know?" Neji asked, trying to keep himself from smirking when he saw her stiffen. "I just couldn't help but notice that you've been out of the house quite frequently as of late. I remember Hiashi-sama mentioning your absence and was curious if he knew where you've gone…"

"…There are some things I wish to keep private from my father, Niisan." Hinata said quietly. "He doesn't control _every _aspect of my life. I don't need to trouble him by asking for permission for everything I do."

It annoyed Neji now that she was looking back at him now. It was also annoying how her stutter had disappeared, or how straight and strong her posture was nowadays.

"_She's been getting stronger…" _Neji thought with disdain. It wasn't much, but it was still something. More than he thought possible too.

It made him angry. He wasn't so sure if he could call her a "weakling" anymore.

"Could it be training for the finals?" Neji asked.

"Perhaps."

The quick, vague answer annoyed him. The sentence that followed it made him even more so.

"You needn't concern yourself with everything I do either, Niisan. I am perfectly capable of handling myself."

He clenched his teeth.

"Well then, Hinata-_sama,_" Neji spat, stressing the honorific and smirking when she turned away from him again. "I wouldn't want to keep you then."

"T-Thank you…" Hinata said, giving the boy a quick bow and headed towards the door again.

"You will lose." Neji spoke up again, making the girl stop as she placed her hand on the door. "No matter what you do or how hard you try, that fact is inevitable. It is your fate to be defeated by me, Hinata-sama."

He spoke the words with such finality and confidence. It was not unexpected when he blinked at the glare Hinata shot back at him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Niisan." Hinata replied with a tone he had never heard from her before.

Neji blinked at in astonishment. Was he imagining it? Did the frail, useless heiress just glare at him? He blinked again when her familiar, cowering expression covered Hinata's face.

"I-If you'll excuse me, I should really be on my way…"

The door slammed shut behind her as she left. Neji stared at the door for a few moments before growling under his breath and retreating towards the courtyard.

Training was the best way to work off his frustrations anyway.

X.X.X.X.X

-Day 27-

Temari glanced about the marketplace with a look of mild interest on her face. Konoha was so different from Suna in every way. The obvious things that stood out was the lack of sand covering the place and the overabundance of trees, but people seemed really happy here. People didn't mind conversing one another and the marketplace and a variety of product and produce up for sale. Not that Suna didn't, but living in such a dry, sandy environment really didn't appeal to a lot of people.

"Konoha's a nice place." Temari admitted to herself.

Too bad it would be destroyed.

The wind mistress sighed, recalling why she had gone out. It wasn't just she could enjoy a pleasant walk through the soon-to-be-destroyed village. No, her original objective made her grimace and shiver.

She had to find Gaara.

Baki-sensei had commented during breakfast that Gaara had been missing for more than a week. He had not checked in at the inn they were staying at nor had anyone really seen much of the boy. After Kankuro and Temari had confessed that they hadn't seen much of their brother either, Baki decided to send her out to look for her sociopath of a brother. She didn't have to bring him back with her though. She only had to make sure he hadn't killed anyone or causing any trouble.

That really didn't do anything to relieve her though.

"That is amazing, Gaara-san!"

Temari fell over when she heard the excited shout, causing a few villagers to arch their eyebrows in concern at her. The girl quickly jumped to her feet and quickly scanned the area for whoever said that. She eventually homed in on the shouting voice.

The sight the greeted her was surprising, if not extremely frightening.

Her brother sat at a stand that appeared to be some kind of open barbecue. He was calmly eating meat and roast without a care in the world, even as a trail of sand whipped around a bit from his gourd. The three people that sat next to him further contributed to her shock. There was the kid in green spandex whom Gaara had fought in the preliminaries, speaking animatedly with the boy to Temari's surprised. To Gaara's other side sat a girl with her hair up in buns, who Temari instantly recognized at the girl she had fought in her preliminary match. And last but not least was their sensei who sat to his mini clone's right, making her shudder at the amount of tight green that covered his body. There was only one question Temari was to ask, or shout.

Why the hell was Gaara hanging around these people?

"So not only does it act as an automatic guard, but you can control your sand as well?" The boy, Lee if she remembered correctly, asked her brother excitedly.

Instead of killing the boy, Gaara simply nodded.

"Amazing! Truly and utterly youthful and amazing!" Lee declared, making Temari's ears throb at the volume of his voice.

"Maybe not to the extent Lee is saying, but that's a pretty nifty ability you have there Gaara." The girl, Tenten, remarked with a smile. "It's the perfect tool. A great defense and a great weapon."

"It is." Gaara agreed, conversing with the girl. "It's a near invincible technique. It's the reason no one has ever been able to touch me."

Temari's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when that Tenten girl raised a delicate finger in the air and poked Gaara in the cheek.

"I touched you." Tenten said simply.

"_She's gonna die!" _Temari screamed fearfully in her mind.

She fought the urge to slap herself to try and dispel whatever illusion she was trapped in when Gaara did nothing to hurt the girl.

"…No one has been able to touch me in a battle." Gaara restated as Tenten pushed on his cheek a bit. "Though, even now, you're not technically touching me."

"What are you talking about…?" Tenten asked, bringing her finger away from his face. Only then did she notice some sand fall away from his face. Her eyes widened. "No way…"

"You even use your sand as armor!" Gai shouted, standing up from his chair. He laughed and grasped Lee's shoulder, who turned to him with sparkles in his eyes. "Lee, you have found yourself the most youthful of rivals!"

"I know!" Lee exclaimed. "I shall work hard so that one day I shall be able to touch Gaara-san myself!"

"…Don't say such disgusting things, Lee-san." Gaara sighed as Tenten giggled beside him. Couldn't he have at least said it in a way that didn't sound so weird?

"I'll break through your impenetrable defenses! When I am in top condition, we will do battle and I will show you how youthful my taijutsu is!" Lee said, completely ignoring Gaara's comment. "To prepare for that day, I shall run two hundred laps around Konoha on my hands! If I cannot do that, I shall do five hundred push ups without my hands! If I cannot do that, then I will-!"

"G-Gaara?"

The Ichibi container blinked when he heard his sister's stuttering voice calling from behind him. He, along with the assembled group, turned towards Temari who was gaping at them like a fish. Gaara felt Tenten stiffen from beside him, but the girl quickly relaxed. Lee and Gai simply smiled at the girl, vaguely remembering who the girl was.

"Nee-san." Gaara nodded towards her in greeting. "Is there something you needed?"

Temari was on the verge of screaming. Not only was Gaara talking and eating with these people like he was an old friend of theirs, but he had actually greeted her politely! To add to her shock, she could feel no killing intent at all from her brother. He seemed completely at ease. Hell, he even looked relaxed! Temari was unsure about what she would do. Was she dreaming? She had to be. Her legs shook as she tried to deny that her brother, the sociopathic container of the Ichibi no Shukaku, was acting like a decent human being.

Temari jumped when Gaara opened his mouth to speak.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?"

That did it. After sputtering wordlessly for a few moments, Temari took off down the road, never once looking back.

"That was your sister, Gaara-san?" Gai asked with a big smile on his face. "The way she runs makes her seem so energetic! Though it looks like she'd seen a ghost!"

"She's been a little stressed out about the finals lately. Pay it no mind." Gaara replied casually as he turned back towards his meal.

Unnoticed to all around him, Gaara allowed a small smile to rise to his face before it was replaced with his usual mask of impassiveness.

At least this way, his sister could get used to the idea that he wasn't as bloodthirsty as he used to be.

X.X.X.X.X

-Day 28-

Naruto yawned as he made his way towards the training grounds. He felt exhausted. The entire month had consisted of him bouncing between his training and spending his limited free time with his friends. Even while he was enjoying himself, the thought of the invasion still weighed on his shoulders, but every time he started thinking negatively he constantly reminded himself that he was as prepared as prepared could get. He was certainly more prepared than he was in his past life. His fighting style and taijutsu was improved, his library of jutsu had increased, and now he could call upon part of the Kyuubi's power whenever he wanted. Maybe… just maybe, he'd be able to beat Orochimaru. Of course, nothing was for certain, but…

"_All that's left is to get through it." _Naruto thought to himself.

He found the best way to occupy his time when he was lost in his thoughts and all his friends were busy was to go out and train. Some private time was exactly what he needed right now.

However, someone was at the training grounds to greet him.

"Uzumaki."

Naruto simply stood at the edge of the clearing, eyebrows raised with an expression clearly conveying his confusion. Neji stood a few meters away, arms crossed with a stoic expression on his face.

"Hey Neji… what are you doing here?" Naruto asked uncertainly as he recovered from his shock and stepped forward.

Neji glared daggers at the opposing genin. Naruto felt himself tense up. The boy looked like he was ready to attack him at any moment.

"It doesn't make any sense…" Neji muttered, but said it loud enough for Naruto to hear him. "You're a loser. A dead last. And yet Hinata-sama praises you for being strong. That is wrong, but…"

Neji trailed off. As begrudging as it was to admit it, he noticed the change in his cousin.

She was getting stronger.

"Eh?"

The blond annoyance's confused reply only frustrated him. It didn't make any sense! Both of them were losers and yet, day by day, Hinata had continued to grow stronger. Neji had always thought that it was Hinata's fate… her destiny to be a pathetic weakling to be looked down upon. He could see it in her eyes and in her attitude. He couldn't use the word weakling to describe her anymore and that was all because the delusional boy in front of him was giving her the idea that she could someday amount herself to something. Hinata wanted to, for whatever reason, to live up to this guy's expectations.

Naruto was throwing Neji's lifelong philosophy for a loop and it really frustrated him.

"It's useless." Neji said, more to himself than Naruto. "Hinata-sama will always be a weakling. It is her destiny."

"Stop staying those things about Hinata," Naruto demanded, glaring at the Hyuga boy. "It's not only insulting to Hinata, but to me as well."

"Oh? Because you both share the destiny of being a weakling?" Neji smirked.

"No… it's just that hearing you say that my destiny is already decided makes it sound like everything I'm trying to do, that everything I'm trying to change, is all for nothing." Naruto muttered to himself.

All this fate and destiny talk bothered him more than it had in his past life. If fate couldn't be changed, then that mean at the end of everything, Madara would still kill him. He would still fail.

Naruto couldn't and wouldn't accept that.

"_I'll make fate my bitch," _Naruto proclaimed in his mind, smiling at the thought.

"Hinata-sama is destined to be defeated by me. It is what has already been decided." Neji went on.

"Why did you come here today, Neji?" Naruto suddenly asked, throwing the boy off.

"What?"

"Why are you here? If you truly believed Hinata was destined to lose why the hell are you telling me that?" Naruto asked. "It's clear we have different views on the matter, and I'm never going to change my opinion on the matter. It's a fact. Hinata is strong. Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?"

"…" Neji just glared at the boy. He couldn't find the words to respond back.

It was his fault. He was the reason Hinata was changing.

"Fate isn't set in stone like you think." Naruto continued. He crossed his arms and smirked at the angry Hyuga. "What's the matter? Are you mad that we're disrupting your perfect little world?"

"_Yes." _

Neji ignored the voice in his head and pulled his stoic mask back on. He shook his head and walked towards the blond. He wouldn't get anywhere by talking to this loser.

"Hmph. No matter what you say, Hinata-sama cannot win. You two will forever remain losers." Neji said as he walked past Naruto.

…And gave into impulse.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt Neji's palm slammed into his backside and bring him to the ground. The Jyuken strike knocked the wind out of him and Naruto gasped as he felt his tenketsu shut down. The jinchuriki fell to his knees due to the suddenness of the attack.

"…As I said. You two are weaklings." Neji affirmed, satisfied with his attack. He turned and headed out of the training grounds.

Neji's eyes widened when his sharp senses picked up on something coming at him from behind. He turned on his heel just as Naruto's foot was about to connect with his backside. Neji quickly raised his hand and warded off the attack. He blocked Naruto's following punch and pushed the boy back, putting some distance between the two of them.

"…Not cool, Neji. Not cool." Naruto grinned as he took up a fighting stance. "Save it for the finals, will ya?"

"…You attacked back." Neji retorted. The veins around his eyes pulsed as he Byakugan flared.

"Heh, well, c'mon then. We've still got a few days before the finals start…" Naruto grinned, raising his finger and beckoning Neji towards him with a taunting gesture. "Let's have a little warm up match."

"Hmph. Foolishness." Neji said, though he grinned and charged forward.

"_Gah! Fast!" _Naruto thought as he raised his arm too late and Neji connected his palm with his stomach, sending him back a few feet and shutting off another tenketsu point.

Naruto quickly recovered and twisted his body for a sweeping kick which Neji easily warded on. Using his own spinning attack, Neji twisted his body around Naruto and struck two tenketsu points on Naruto's shoulder. The boy grunted and brought his elbow back, though Neji ducked and hit two more tenketsu points on his sides.

"Is this all you are, Uzumaki?" Neji's taunting voice asked.

"Tch! You haven't seen anything yet!" Naruto said, squatting into a stance Jiraiya taught him and shot his foot out towards Neji's legs. As Neji jumped to dodge, Naruto rolled away to get away from the close combat specialist. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Six shadow clones poofed into existence and rushed Neji. The Hyuga smirked as he danced around the clones attacks, dispelling them with quick thrusts to the head or stomach when the passed by him. Neji continued to do this until he had dispelled more than twenty clones. He knew Naruto had a high chakra capacity, but seeing him make so many clones and not even be winded was something even he found quite impressive. Neji fell into a pattern as he dispelled clone after clone. His eyes widened when a shadow fell over him. He cursed his carelessness for not noticing the dozens of clones that were descending upon him. At this point, there was only one way to guard against them. Neji pivoted on his heel and started spinning, pushing his chakra out as he did so.

"KAITEN!"

All the clones were immediately reflected and dispelled once they hit the dome of chakra. Neji stopped spinning after a few seconds and glared at his foe, who had drawn a few shuriken and kunai and was just in the motion of throwing them. Neji scoffed and jumped to the side as he dodged the projectiles, thrusting out at the two clones that were coming at him from the side. His eyes widened when one didn't dispel when he hit it.

"Gotcha!" Naruto proclaimed as he shot his fist forward.

"Hmph." Neji grunted as he bent down a bit, wrapped his hand around Naruto's outstretched wrist and flung him over his head.

Naruto quickly spun in the air and landed on his feet. He gave Neji an annoyed look who smirked in return.

"You cannot defeat me, Uzumaki. You cannot even hit me." Neji smirked arrogantly at the blond.

"Is that my fate too?" Naruto asked.

"It is."

To Neji's surprise, Naruto smiled.

"Then I guess I'll just have to smash my fate to pieces just to prove you wrong!"

Neji settled back into his gentle fist stance as Naruto rushed towards him again, creating three clones as he ran. One clone jumped in the air while the other one rushed at him, leaving the original and the remaining clones behind. The clone in the air came down on him with and axe kick while the other clone aimed a punch at his face. Neji sighed and grabbed the punching clone's wrist and tossed him upwards. Just as he was about to dispel the clone with a quick thrust, the clone dispelled itself manually. The quick change up surprised Neji, who still had the kicked clone to worry about, but it wasn't anything he couldn't dodge.

…Wait.

Neji's eyes widened when he looked down and saw two hands grabbing onto his legs, holding him in place.

"_Underground?" _

The Hyuga cursed as the clone came down on him. Neji raised his arms in a crossing gesture, catching the clone's foot as he blocked it, throwing the clone to the ground and dispelling it while twisting out of the hidden clones grasp. He staggered a bit as he recovered from the surprise attack, but his eyes widened again when the earth beneath him rumbled.

Another clone shot out from the ground with its fist coming first. Neji strained as his body bent backwards, intent on avoiding the blow as he attempted to recover. Neji could feel the wind pressure from the clone's fist when he barely missed his chin. Neji's eyes widened when the clone suddenly dispelled as it was rising out of the ground.

Neji coughed as he felt the oxygen get punched out of his lungs when Naruto, the real one, sank his fist into his stomach. The blond smirked triumphantly at the Hyuga who gasped as Naruto's blow successfully connected. The boy smirked.

"Got you." Naruto grinned.

Neji felt his anger boil.

"You are within the range of my divination, Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard the familiar phrase. It was too late to get away.

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!"

Naruto felt every bone and muscle in his body strain and tense as he took on the full force of Neji's Sixty-Four Palms Strike. Each and every one of his tenketsu shut down as Neji's strikes doubled, pushing him back a bit after each set of strikes.

"Sixty-Four Palms!" Neji shouted as he finished off the technique, adding one final thrust to Naruto's stomach and blowing the boy backwards. He smirked as Naruto hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Hmph. It was already decided for you to lose, Uzumaki." Neji proclaimed as he relaxed his stance. "It was your fate from before this fight started."

"My fate was also for me not to hit you." Naruto's teasing voice called out, making Neji frown. "What about that?"

"You still lost."

"I still hit you."

"The end result is all that matters."

"The end result is that I hit you."

Neji's frustration continued to build.

"Uzumaki, you-!"

"Besides, who said anything about me losing?"

To Neji's shock and astonishment, Naruto slowly got to his feet. It was impossible! No one should be able to stand after getting hit with that attack! Neji's eyes widened again when Naruto brought his hands together. Was he trying to use ninjutsu? No. With so many of his tenketsu sealed it was impossible to perform ninjutsu, let alone fight. The technique was specifically designed to shut down certain chakra nodes in the body that would completely rob someone of their ability to fight. Why was he trying to…?

And just like that, thanks to his Byakugan, Neji was able to watch as in shocked awe as Naruto forced every one of his close tenketsu open again. Chakra almost seemed to fill up the boy's entire system, closing the points Neji had sealed previously. Neji could only stare.

"_I-Impossible! How did he…? Uzumaki Naruto… how do you have so much chakra?"_

Who was this boy in front of him.

"Damn, even after all this time getting hit with that attack still hurts like a bitch. Forcing my tenketsu back open with my own chakra is too." Naruto chuckled, wincing at the slight sting in his muscles. He had used the Kyuubi's chakra that was his now instead of calling on the demon, so it was all good. It really showed him how much his chakra control had improved thanks to Yamato's training.

"You…" Neji gasped.

"C'mon, Neji. This fight isn't over yet." Naruto smirked. "Let's get your Kaiten going again. Otherwise you might not be able to block this attack…"

Naruto's chakra spiked again as a small orb of chakra slowly began to form in his hand. The ball of chakra spun and grew, and with his Byakugan he could clearly see the power the ball contained.

"Let's see how my ultimate attack does against your ultimate defense." Naruto smirked as he rushed forward.

Neji shook himself out of his shocked state and readied himself to block the attack. His muscles and body were tense, and refused to calm down as Naruto rushed him. Could he dodge it? Maybe… but if he was hit by that attack then…

No, he couldn't risk it. He was too close. Neji started spinning and expelling his chakra just as Naruto came forward.

"KAITEN!"

"RASENGAN!"

Both chakra based techniques, one entirely made for offense and the other made for defense, met with a violent clash. Blue chakra sparked as Naruto's attack hit Neji's barrier. Both of them strained as Naruto and Neji pushed their chakra against one another. Naruto's attack wouldn't break through the barrier, but Neji's defense couldn't immediately repel him.

Of course, one of them was straining.

"_This… this can't be!" _Neji thought as his chakra began to cave inward. _"Kaiten is impenetrable! Nothing has ever pierced its absolute defense! But his attack…! It's…!"_

Both the Rasengan and the Kaiten used rotation and build up and release of chakra. In a way, that made them similar in execution, only they were used for different purposes. Both rotations met each other and struggled to either overcome or push the other back. The techniques grinded against each other, but Neji's was waning. Naruto had more chakra, and like Neji, it seemed like he could control the rotation and power of his attack.

"_No! I won't be defeated by this loser! I must keep the barrier up!" _Neji thought furiously as he pushed more chakra out. Naruto pushed back.

He could feel himself starting to stumble. His rotation was slowly down and Naruto was starting to break through. Sweat ran down Neji's brow as he struggled to keep the Kaiten going. His chakra was being sapped up as he continued the attack.

Was this it? Would the ultimate defense be…?

All of sudden, the force that had been pushing against his barrier disappeared. Neji's eyes widened as the grinding pressure disappeared, and with the last of his strength, Neji pushed his chakra out and expand the barrier. He felt something hit the wall of chakra and blast off of it. Neji slowed to a stop as he heard a dull thud echo across the training grounds.

The training grounds were silent for a moment. Neji staggered but quickly recovered himself as he stood up. His muscles were burning, but it wasn't anything a day of rest wouldn't fix. He'd still be in top condition for the finals but…

Neji's fists clenched in frustration.

"…Why did you cancel your attack?"

There was silence.

"Uzumaki!" Neji demanded.

A tired laugh came as a reply.

"Don't sound so angry…" Naruto chuckled. "You won, didn't you?"

Neji growled under his breath. He… He did win. But… he felt no satisfaction in the victory. It was like the boy had just given up near the end. Handed him the win. How could he take pride in a victory like that?

"Why did you stop your attack?" Neji asked again.

Naruto was silent for a moment before answering.

"Because…I'm not the one who's supposed to beat you this time." Naruto answered, confusing Neji with his words.

"This time…?" Neji muttered to himself.

"Hinata's your opponent, not me." Naruto smiled as he stared up at the sky. The sun was already setting. "It wouldn't be fair if I defeated you before she did."

"That's…that's your reason?"

"Hey, don't get mad about it. I'm not even sure if I would have broken through your Kaiten even if I hadn't stopped my attack." Naruto admitted. "I was really starting to strain near the end there…"

Naruto was satisfied with this. He may not have been able to beat Neji, and even though the boy didn't acknowledge, he had changed his fate. It was a small thing, but those tiny differences were what gave Naruto hope for a better future. It was those same small changes that led him to where he was right now.

"Even after…why do you still have so much faith in my cousin?" Neji demanded angrily.

Each of them held each other in such high regard! Why?

"I've gotta live up to her expectations…a girl like her deserves support." Naruto smiled. "It's not strange for me to put my bets on someone like her. Maybe you should do the same."

"…Preposterous." Neji growled as he deactivated his Byakugan. He stepped past Naruto's body and exited the training ground. "She will lose tomorrow!"

A taunting voice called back at him.

"We'll see."

Neji growled as his pace quickened. He won. That was the mantra he kept repeating in his mind.

Yet it still felt like, in some way, he had lost.

"_Orange is my favorite color…"_

Naruto thought this as he stared up at the colored sky. Shades of red, yellow, and orange danced and blended in the sky and remaining clouds above, with spots of blue and purple to signal the coming night. Naruto continued to lie there with his back on the ground. The whole front of his body felt sore.

"**That's what you get for colliding face first into one of the Hyugas' ultimate techniques."**

In his exhausted state, the Kyuubi's growling voice didn't surprise Naruto as much as it should have.

"_What do you want?"_ Naruto groaned mentally.

"**Nothing. I'm just fixing up what you and that Hyuga kid messed up."**

"_Me?"_

"**You can't just force open tenketsu like that. It hurt like hell when you did that right? Your control might've been screwy if I left it as is. You'll be sore tomorrow, but you'll be ready for the finals."**

"_That's…a relief." _Naruto sighed. _"…And you're being surprisingly helpful all of sudden."_

"**Foolish human." **The demon growled in his mind. **"We have an agreement, don't we? I need to keep you in top condition if you have any hope of fighting against that snake wannabe and win. Not only that, but if you gain the status of Chunin it will work out well for me." **

"_How does me being a Chunin work out for you?" _Naruto asked.

"**My host is a reflection of my great self. Chunin is just another step closer to getting something more befitting for my status." **

"_It's all about you, huh?"_

"**Obviously." **The fox chuckled.

"_And what rank would befit your status?"_

"**Something far more prestigious than Hokage, fleshling. You'll never even come close to amounting to my greatness, so I'll have to settle for something closer to it."**

"_Whatever." _Naruto groaned. _"Just…keep doing whatever it is you're doing and leave me alone. Make sure your available on finals day too…"_

"**Oh? Need me for something else?" **The Kyuubi purred.

"_Orochimaru is strong. I need you for this one, furball." _Naruto thought sternly, though he tried his best to sound as polite and pleading as possible. _"Don't try anything funny. Just help me win, okay…?"_

Cackling laughter was Naruto's only response.

The Kyuubi jinchuriki continued to lie there for a few more minutes. He closed his eyes and let the breeze wash over him. It helped relax his sore muscles. Naruto felt something brush the top of his nose. He scrunched his nose up when the thing started to tickle him.

He heard an amused giggled when he sneezed. Naruto opened his eyes and narrowed them at the expressionless mask that was leaning over him.

"Hey." Naruto greeted from his position.

"Hello." Haku replied cheerfully as she removed her ANBU mask. Naruto didn't even know why she wore the thing. She wasn't even an ANBU to begin with…

"Wanna help me up?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know…" Haku said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "You're in a pretty submissive state. I'm starting to think about all the things I could get away with right now…"

Naruto caught her wrist when she reached down towards him.

"You're scary." Naruto stated with a deadpan expression.

"I suppose that's your opinion then." Haku commented lightly as she gripped his wrist and helped the boy up. Naruto gave the girl a light glare as he brushed off the grass from his pants. She smiled innocently back at him.

It was so hard to tell what she was thinking sometimes…

"You've been gone for a while." Naruto commented.

"I've been busy." Haku returned. She gave the boy a coy smile. "Do you really miss me that much, Naruto-kun?"

"You… c'mon, I'm tired." Naruto groaned, not in the mood for her jokes.

"Well, after something like that I'm sure you would be." Haku said as she kept pace with him.

"You were watching?"

"It was entertaining. And very moving." Haku smiled. "I only wish Hinata-chan could've been there to see it. I must admit, I'm a little jealous…"

"Jealous of what? I'm just saying what I feel." Naruto said, arching an eyebrow at her. He crossed his arms. "She doesn't deserve all the crap she gets from Neji or the other Hyugas, and Hinata's plenty strong. I'm just trying to make those idiots see that."

"Yes, that's true." Haku agreed as she walked beside him. "I suppose that blunt honesty is one of the reasons she likes you so much."

"Huh?"

"Anko, Hayate, and myself have made the necessary preparations." Haku reported to him. "We've singled out many of Orochimaru's agents and we've had other ANBU keep an eye on them. Ibiki wasn't able to get anything useful out of the ones who were clumsy enough to blow their cover though. We haven't been able to find Kabuto or the Sound Four though."

"That's fine. As long as they're somewhat aware of Orochimaru's men lurking around the village we can be somewhat prepared for the invasion." Naruto said. "We'll get them during the finals."

"There's something else I think you'll be happy to know." Haku smiled. "We managed to get Yamato and Hayate permission to be the Hokage's bodyguards during the finals. They'll be standing with him at the Hokage's box during the chunin exams finals."

"Really? That's great!" Naruto whooped. Those two actually KNEW about the invasion and what was going on! That would make them perfect bodyguards for the old man!

"It gets better." Haku grinned. "Jiraiya managed to forge a report before he left and gave it to me. Using that as Jiraiya's orders, I told Yamato and Hayate about Orochimaru's assassination of the Kazekage and his stealing his identity. They've agreed to keep it a secret until Jiraiya says otherwise, so they know _exactly_ who will be sitting next to the Hokage during the finals. Those two couldn't be more prepared."

Haku blinked when she was suddenly pressed up against something. Her eyes widened when she realized Naruto was hugging the living daylights out of her as he jumped around enthusiastically.

"Yes! Yes! Hahaha!" Naruto cheered as he continued to embrace the girl. "Thank you, Haku! Thank you! With those two aware of Orochimaru's presence beforehand, they'll be able to protect he old man! He won't die this time! Thank you!"

The biggest issue for him was that Yamato, but more often than him it was Hayate, would often question the orders Naruto and Kakashi gave them. Naruto didn't want to give either men his memories, so it was hard getting them to do what they want without revealing that they knew more than they were letting on. That was why Naruto couldn't specifically _tell _the two outright that Orochimaru had killed the Kazekage, was wearing his face, and was going to sit next to and attack the Hokage during the finals. The best he could do was tell them to be on guard. Now that they knew the magnitude of the position they had placed themselves in, that increased the old man's chances of survival this time around!

That fake report that Jiraiya had forge for Haku was the proof he could use to make them act without questions! It was "evidence" Jiraiya had found for this undercover, secret mission they were all on and why they couldn't tell the Hokage. They had an alibi they could use without showing they knew about the future!

"Haku, I could _kiss _you right now!" Naruto laughed as he twirled the girl about. "This is awesome!"

Haku, unknown to the excited blond spinning her around, was stiff in his arms and wore a blush that could easily compete with one of Hinata's. Spending her whole life with Zabuza on the run hadn't give her much experience with such, ah… affectionate forms of gratitude. Teasing was one thing, and she was fine when she initiated it, but…

Haku took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Naruto. She murmured a small "Your welcome" as she returned his hug.

"Naruto-sama? Haku-chan?"

Naruto stopped jumping around and paused when he heard a familiar soft voice. Naruto turned his head towards the voice as Haku did the same. Both of their eye's fixed upon a familiar white head.

"Yuzura?"

Naruto was about to ask the girl why she was all the way out here until he noticed something red soaking the shoulder part of her kimono. His eyes widened.

"Yuzura!" Naruto cried out, releasing the girl and rushing over to his servant. "Your shoulder is bleeding! What happened?"

The girl winced as her master shot various questions at her and tore her hand away from the wound she had been attempting to cover up. She turned away when Haku gave a stern look. Yuzura sighed miserably at her own carelessness.

She'd be caught.

X.X.X.X.X

"Attacked? Who attacked you?" Naruto demanded.

He had immediately started questioning the fox girl the minute they had taken her back to his apartment. Haku was busy stitching up Yuzura's wound while Naruto fired question after question at her. The cut was fairly shallow and would heal in a couple days, but she had been bleeding enough to make Naruto panic.

Was Orochimaru already attacking? Did his earlier defeat make him mad enough to start his invasion early?

Naruto train of thought crashed when something smacked him across the head.

"Gahk? Haku, what was that for?" Naruto asked, glaring at the girl who withdrew her hand.

"Because this is your fault." Haku scolded harshly, much to the boy's shock. "How did you not notice this?"

Naruto was at a loss for words.

"H-Haku-chan, please don't be angry at Naruto-sama." Yuzura said gently. She shrank back when Haku glared at her.

"And don't think I'm forgetting about you. This is your fault too." Haku chided as she flicked the girl's forehead, who gave a helpless whimper in return. "I thought you said you were going to tell him?"

Naruto was, again, at a loss for words. Was Yuzura supposed to tell him something?

"I couldn't trouble Naruto-sama. He had to devote his time to preparing for the finals. Protecting him from those who would do him harm is just my duty as his vassal." Yuzura protested.

"Hold on a minute." Naruto stopped her, raising his hand in a gesture. "Protect me? From what?"

Yuzura bit her lip and turned away. Haku tapped the girl's shoulder and made a firm gesture to start talking. The kitsune girl sighed. Her ears drooped as she decided to come clean.

"Um… well, like I said, I was attacked in the forest, but it wasn't me they were trying to find." Yuzura told Naruto hesitantly. "Sound ninja have been coming every so often to scout and keep an eye on you, Naruto-sama. A few times these men attempted to take your life so I would go and…take care of them before they could harm you."

"You said that they have been…exactly how long have you been having run-ins with Orochimaru's men?" Naruto asked slowly.

"…Maybe two weeks." Yuzura admitted. She shook her hand frantically. "B-But it's not like it's every day! You needn't concern yourself with it, really! Naruto-sama has many more things to worry about! Taking care of a few ninja is nothing for-!"

"Yuzura." Naruto cut her off, the intensity in his voice silencing the babbling girl immediately. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Instead of getting an answer from her, Haku hit him over the head again.

"Ouch! Dammit, Haku?"

"Why couldn't you have figured it out for yourself?" Haku asked. "A few times when I came back to rest I noticed how tired and sometimes how dirty Yuzura-chan was. I even helped her dispatch a few of Orochimaru's men once. She _promised _to tell you when she told me you were unaware of the attacks too…"

Naruto thought back to the past couple weeks. Now that he thought of it, Yuzura always seemed a little out of it when she came back from her errands. Her appearance and demeanor suddenly seemed a lot more like blatantly obvious clues as to what was going on now that he thought of it. He should have noticed something was off…

"Did Gaara know too?" Naruto asked.

"He suspected something… but I asked him to leave it alone. I didn't want to trouble him." Yuzura said sheepishly.

Naruto sighed. He'd bitch at the Ichibi container for not telling him anything later. Really, he could only blame his own obliviousness for this. Kami, did he feel like a moron.

"I'm really sorry, Yuzura." Naruto said, bowing towards the girl in apology. "I should have noticed something was wrong."

"No, it's fine. I didn't want to trouble Naruto-sama when he has so much to prepare for." Yuzura said, waving him off.

"I don't care if I'm busy or whatever, if something like this happens, I want you to tell me." Naruto told her sternly. "I don't like it when people close to me are getting hurt for my sake without my knowing about it."

"B-But you…"

"Look, I know your intentions were good and I appreciate that, but the reason I'm doing all this training and preparing is so I can protect everyone I care about. Hinata, the Old Man, Kakashi, Haku, and you too." Naruto went on. "If you're getting hurt because of me, and especially when you're trying to hide it, that makes me feel like I've failed."

"…" Yuzura was silent.

"If someone I know is in trouble, I want to help them. That goes for you too, Yuzura." Naruto said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "So I want you to promise me that you'll be honest with this kind thing, okay? Don't be afraid to ask for help. I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Yuzura played with the hem of her kimono, trying to fight down her blush. She gave a slow nod as she bashfully looked up at her master.

"O-Okay, Naruto-sama… I promise not to do something like this again." Yuzura promised. She bowed her head towards him. "I'm sorry for not telling you…"

"And I'm sorry for not noticing." Naruto grinned, apologizing in turn.

"Well, I forgive you two as well." Haku smiled, ruffling the duo's hair. Naruto frowned at her while Yuzura giggled.

"I wasn't asking for your forgiveness, Haku." Naruto pouted.

"I forgive you for being so ignorant and useless." Haku replied harshly, making the boy wince. "We do so much for you, and ask nothing in return. What kind of man are you if you can't protect us after all that?"

"Guh…" Naruto's shoulders slumped as her words were like daggers to his pride. "Y-You don't have to put it like that…"

"If I'm not honest, how can I expect you to learn from your mistakes?" Haku smiled as Yuzura giggled from beside her. She finished patching up her friends shoulder and pulled Naruto into the kitchen. "Now, how about you make us some dinner for once?"

"Ah, Haku-chan, I can still…!" Yuzura tried to speak up but Haku held her hand up.

"No, no. Naruto-kun wants to cook for us as a reward for all we've done for him, right?" Haku said, giving the blond a teasing smile.

"…Yeah, yeah. Just don't expect much. I'm not the great cook Yuzura is." Naruto sighed as he pulled out a few pots and pans. He should probably make a little extra for when Gaara got back.

The two girls laughed and sat themselves down at the table, waiting for Naruto to cook their meal. Yuzura looked a little guilty and clearly wouldn't have minded cooking, but Haku wouldn't let her. The older girl put on a winning smile as she waited for Naruto to cook their meal.

Despite himself, Naruto smiled too.

He really was grateful for all those two were doing for him in this new life.

X.X.X.X.X

"So that's that then?"

Dosu nodded as Kabuto sighed melodramatically. The sound genin had just got done reporting about what had happened to the group who were supposed to take care of the little blond annoyance that had defeated Orochimaru.

Not that anyone but himself knew that. If their men heard that the great Orochimaru was defeated by a child morale would drop.

And Orochimaru would probably kill him for letting that information. There was that too…

"Well, I suppose there's nothing we can do about that. I don't want to send anymore men to their deaths just for one child." Kabuto shrugged. "Clearly this sword girl is giving us more trouble than its worth. A few days wait until the finals won't be so bad. Aren't you looking forward to that, Dosu?"

"…Yeah." The boy nodded after a short pause.

Kabuto noticed this odd behavior, but didn't say anything about it.

Truth was, Dosu really wanted to fight Sasuke and contemplated offing Naruto before the tournament so he could fight who he wanted to immediately. But something held him back. He found that he didn't… well, WANT to actually hurt Naruto. If he was going to fight him, he wanted to do it out in the open, no dirty tricks, during the finals. It was very uncharacteristic for him, especially since Dosu had no problem cheating when the situation called for it.

But spending those few days with the blond… even smiling and laughing with his teammates who he barely got along with before…

He wanted to make it a good fight. He didn't want to betray Naruto's friendship.

"_But I'm still gonna have to kill him sooner or later…" _Dosu thought miserably.

It was for Orochimaru-sama, after all. The invasion could not fail.

"Is there a reason you're still here?" Kabuto asked when Dosu didn't leave.

"Um… I was just wondering where Zaku and Kin are." Dosu asked uncertainly. "You called them in last week and I haven't seen them since…"

"Ah, well, Orochimaru-sama has a special assignment for those two." Kabuto smiled, patting the ninja mummy on the shoulder. "Just defeat Naruto in the finals and wait patiently for things to get started, okay?"

"…Yes." Dosu nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Once he was sure he was alone, Kabuto pulled out a few of his info cards. He fanned them out and glanced at the names.

Naruto. Haku. Yuzura. Kakashi. Anko. Hayate. Yamato. Jiraiya.

Their actions had clearly had an influence on their invasion plans. At first, this Naruto person was the only one who warranted concern. Kabuto was right to trust his intuition and keep tabs on the boy, otherwise his master would have lost his life that day in the forest. After taking the time to observe him throughout the month, it was clear that this boy had a fair idea of what was to come, as did his allies. Further research also surprised him.

Naruto was a jinchuriki, he knew that, but thanks to Yamato he was learning how to control the Kyuubi's power. Haku seemed to be adept at spying since it was she who was able to save Hayate that night when he had met with Baki.

Oh yes, he had been aware of it all, and had enjoyed the show immensely.

The Toad Sage and disappeared off to who knows where but Kabuto had a pretty good idea about it. Hayate and Anko had exposed quite a number of his lackeys, and while those were acceptable losses, they should've been a little bit more careful.

"Ah, you may think you're being secretive about this… but you shouldn't have been so desperate in trying to find us. It really makes me wonder just how much you know…" Kabuto chuckled to himself.

He had kept all this information to himself, of course. Why spoil the surprise? It was a rare opportunity. How many times had someone had the advantage over Orochimaru and not the other way around? The invasion's outcome had been predictable at first, and that was boring. Now with so many little variables changing things up, Kabuto felt an excitement he hadn't felt in a long time. The possibilities were endless! Who would emerge the victor? And he still had to solve the most pressing mystery…

"How did you know all of this was to come, Naruto-kun…?"

There were clues in the boy's actions and words, but Kabuto had yet to come up with a hypothesis. The young man readjusted his glasses and let out a low, sadistic chuckle.

"Well, that's the fun thing about experiments, isn't it? The end result is always a mystery…"

This was an experiment he couldn't wait to conduct. Who would emerge the victor? Orochimaru, or Konoha?

"Let's find out together, Orochimaru-sama…"

Kabuto's laughter echoed through the darkness as he slipped into the shadows.

X.X.X.X.X

-Day 30-

…_Tomorrow…_

That was the word that kept on repeating in Naruto's head. He lied awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he thought about everything had done up until this point. It was late at night and he was anxiously waiting for tomorrow to come around.

The entire month had been… nice. When he thought about it, he really did have a good time. Sure he had spent a good majority of his time training and thinking about the invasion that would take place tomorrow, but it was fun. All the little things that had happened were a great breather. A calm before the coming storm…

Kakashi told him about some adventures he went on with his dad and about his mom. He had trained with Sasuke and Sakura, and even got together to hang out with them during his breaks. He finally had a date with Hinata and had helped bring her out of her shell. He couldn't wait to see her show off during the finals. He visited Zaku and Kin and made friends with them, and Dosu too. Even though he'd be fighting the mummy looking ninja in the finals, he didn't feel any animosity towards the sound team anymore. Kiba and Shino had dragged him to one of team eight's training sessions once and had a great time. He even had lunch with Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino when he and his team ran into them after training. Chouji declared that he would win the exams next time while Ino sort of made up with Sakura. She had actually congratulated the girl for winning and was proud of her for growing strong, promising not to lose to her next time. Yamato had come to trust him and support him as a teacher. Naruto wondered when he would see Sai again when he thought about the old Team Yamato in his past life. Jiraiya was treating him like a godson and was out trying to find his godmother and her apprentice to bring them back to Konoha. He couldn't wait to see Ba-chan and Shizune again. Haku and Anko, along with some help from Hayate, had helped him prepare for the finals and Haku's attitude helped encourage him. Yuzura's secret deed for him was unwanted, but he was still grateful. He just had to make sure that something like that wouldn't happen again without his knowledge. Gaara was also trying to gain control of the Ichibi's chakra, though Naruto wasn't sure how far he had come along with that.

Would everything be okay? Would Jiraiya be back in time for the finals? Had Tsunade even agreed to come with him? Would the Old man get killed again? Would he be able to kill Orochimaru and Kabuto? Would any of his friends die? Would he be able to protect them?

_Will I win…?_

Naruto sat in the darkness of his room, thinking. Haku and Gaara must have already been sound asleep in their rooms, and he could tell from Yuzura's quiet breathing next to his bed on her futon that she was asleep as well. Naruto extended his hand into the air, making a tight fist.

A smile worked its way onto his face.

_I'll win._

With that declaration, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

X.X.X.X.X

The stadium was filled to the brim with people of all ages. Children, adults, civilians, shinobi, commoners, councilmen, clan members, everyone had turned up to watch the chunin exam finals take place. The crowd was bustling with activity discussing the competition and placing their bets.

Down in the area, ten out of the eleven contestants were present. Each of them had trained for this very moment, and each one of them were ready to give it their best.

"_And Sasuke isn't here." _Naruto thought with a smirk as he noticed his friend's absence.

Obviously Kakashi was the one to blame.

"Hey, stop looking around. Face the customers."

Naruto turned towards the proctor who had made the announcement. Genma smirked as he looked over the ten genin. Any one of them could become a chunin. It would be fun to see who came out on top.

"In this tournament, you guys are the stars." Genma went on as he and the genin faced the stadium of spectators. "Try to give them a good show."

Everyone had a different reaction to his words, but they were ready.

"Let's get this thing started, shall we?"

Naruto grinned.

_Let the games begin!_

* * *

A/N: Why do all my chapters seem to increase in size every time I write them? Whatever. This is probably the longest chapter I'll have until the Naruto VS Orochimaru chapter… which is coming pretty soon. Did you all like it?

I really don't have much more to say. All I can tell you guys is that I'm going to try and make the chunin exams as epic as possible. The invasion as well. I can't wait to start writing those fights, and I've got some good ideas for them. If you guys have any questions for me, ask away and I'll answer so long as I won't have to use spoilers to do it.

Anyway, I'm looking forward to whatever feedback you guys have for me. Thanks for your continued support. Next chapter things are really gonna kick off. Have a good one.

Kiiam


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Okay, here's chapter 22 of NLSC, and I've reached over 2000 reviews! Who would've thought this fic would ever get that many? Thanks for your R&R everyone.

So, time to finally get the Chunin Exams started. We won't get to the invasion just yet, but I'm very happy with how this chapter turned out. I can only hope I made the first few matches of the exams a good read. Let the Finals begin! Enjoy.

* * *

**Breaking Fate**

"Right this way, Hokage-sama."

"Ah, thank you Yamato-san." Hiruzen smiled as he took his seat.

The Hokage's spectator box was held high above the other seats in the stadium, giving him a perfect view of the arena and the Chunin hopefuls. Hayate and Yamato stood at his sides, alert and attentive like good bodyguards should be, but they too were anticipating the fights to come. Sarutobi could hear the restless chatter and banter coming from below. The audience was clearly eager for the fights to get started. While the Hokage was also eager for the fights, he had to wait for his other guest to arrive before things could begin.

"Hello, Hokage-dono."

Sarutobi turned towards the guest who had just arrived, giving him a welcoming smile.

He didn't see Yamato or Hayate stiffen when they caught sight of the man.

"Kazekage-dono, I'm happy to have you join us for the Chunin exams." Hiruzen nodded towards the man. "I hope that the journey here wasn't any trouble for you."

"Not at all. It's a good thing that the exams are being held here in Konoha. I would've been worried about you making the trip otherwise." The Kazekage remarked good-naturedly from behind the piece of cloth that hid his face from view.

"Come now, I'm not that old." The Hokage chuckled.

"You're gaining years fast. Perhaps it's time you started thinking of naming a fifth?" The Kazekage suggested as he sat in the seat next to the Hokage. His silent bodyguards took their places by the man's side.

"I still plan to do this for a couple more years. However, if someone capable enough shows up I may consider stepping down." Hiruzen replied lightly.

"Hm…It seems like a good year for us." The Kazekage commented as he looked down at the arena. "Only those from Konoha and Suna have made it to the final round, bar that one child from Sound."

"But whether or not any of them will become Chunin remains to be seen." Hiruzen smiled. He slowly got up from his seat and stepped forward. "I believe now would be a good time to begin the finals, wouldn't you agree?"

"By all means."

As the Hokage stepped forward to address those in the audience, Hayate gave Yamato and nervous glance. The Mokuton user reminded the man of their duty with a solid look, forcing Hayate to look away and pull a stoic mask onto his face. The man coughed once and glanced at Yamato again. This time, unnoticed by everyone but Hayate, Yamato gave a small nod to reassure him. Because of their involvement with Jiraiya's undercover mission, the two of them knew exactly who was sitting beside their leader.

They KNEW that it was Orochimaru who was disguising himself as the Kazekage to catch the Hokage off-guard.

But the two of them would be ready. They had talked with Kakashi and Anko yesterday night and the two had reported that there would be a signal to let them know when to act. They hadn't actually said what the signal was exactly, only that they would know it when they saw it.

Yamato and Hayate were both nervous, but they kept their composure. One of Konoha's greatest enemies was sitting right next to them, and if they had any hope of finishing off the threat that was Orochimaru the Snake Sannin for good, they'd have to play their part perfectly.

X.X.X.X.X

Somewhere in the audience, the rookies who hadn't made it into the finals sat together as they waited for the Chunin Exams to start. Ino and Chouji sat to Kiba's right, overlooking the events with anxious looks. Their jonin teachers sat in the row behind them, patiently waiting for the matches to begin.

"…It feels kinda lonely up here," Ino said sullenly. "Are we really the only three that didn't pass…?"

"That girl with buns in her hair and that freak in the jumpsuit didn't pass either," Kiba pointed out.

"Yeah, but they went up against those scary siblings from Suna." Ino replied. "We're the only ones from our graduating class who didn't go to the finals. I didn't think so many of us would be able to pass."

"Aren't you happy for them though?" Chouji asked through a mouthful of chips.

"I am but… it kinda makes you feel inadequate, y'know?" Ino said contemplatively. "I mean, I never thought Sakura would've gotten so strong. I had always thought that I'd be better than her, but she beat me without breaking a sweat. Lazy Shikamaru managed to be the only one on our team to pass, and even dead-last Naruto and shy Hinata managed to make it to the finals."

"Hey, enough of that!" Kiba snapped. "We're here to cheer our friends on! Every one of them deserves to be here, so that means we should support them!"

"Hinata got a freebie in though." Chouji pointed out.

"That doesn't matter! Take it from me dude, she deserves to be here just as much as anyone else!" Kiba proclaimed proudly. "She's been working her butt off for the past month so she could match her cousin. She'll kick his ass!"

"This isn't the last Chunin exam we'll have." Asuma said comfortingly from behind them. "You may have fallen short this time, but you'll get to show everyone what you're made of in the next exam. You and Chouji both. You two certainly have come a long way training with me and Shikamaru. You especially, Ino."

"…Yeah, you're right." Ino smiled, shrugging her shoulders carelessly. "There's always next year!"

It wasn't like her to be so morose! She'd kick ass in the next Chunin Exams!

"That's right! We'll totally make the finals next year!" Kiba grinned, pumping his fist in assertion.

"…You know, you're probably the one who deserves to fail most." Ino suddenly put in. "Losing just because you saw a little bit of skin… what kind of Chunin is defeated just by looking at a bunch of naked women?"

As amusing at the little spat that broke out in front of them was, the jonin senseis of team ten and team eight chose to ignore it to talk about other things of interest.

"Hm…I'll bet Kakashi is pretty happy." Kurenai said as she leaned back in her seat. "All of his students managed to move onto the finals. That's really something."

"So did the team from Suna." Asuma pointed out, though he gave a casual shrug as he continued. "But I'll admit, Kakashi's done better than I would've expected. He's put a lot of work into his team and it shows. I honestly thought that Sasuke would be the only real threat on his team. After seeing Naruto who was once considered a dead last and Sakura who I thought would lose out to Ino…"

"That's what you get for underestimating an opponent, Asuma." Kurenai smiled, well aware of team seven's strength and coordination from the joint training sessions with her team. "Ninja should always be on their toes. You do the same thing like that in the field and it'll get you killed."

"Too true." Asuma agreed with a small smile. "I suppose Shikamaru wasn't the only lazy person on team ten. Looks like I'm gonna have to step up my game if I don't want to lose to you and the other jonin instructors. Maybe I should ask Gai for some training tips after this is over."

"Where is he anyway? I thought he'd be here to cheer on Neji."

"He and his other student said something about bringing Lee to the hospital for a checkup. The boy returned to that incredible training regime too soon and put strain on his healing leg. He said they'd be here before the finals were over." Asuma replied as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"I see. Hopefully he won't miss the exams." Kurenai said. "It'll be interesting to see who wins the exams this time."

"This year seems pretty promising to me. Shikamaru might pull through if he shows a bit of effort."

"I have confidence in Hinata and Shino, but truth be told I'm a little worried about Shikamaru." Kurenai said. "He can't expect to win if all he has are his family techniques. Against long range fighters that would be…"

"Take your own words to heart too, Kurenai." Asuma smirked. "Underestimate a ninja in battle, even someone as lazy as Shikamaru, and you might not live to regret it."

The two jonin smiled competitively at one another before turning back towards the arena. It would be an interesting tournament to say the least.

X.X.X.X.X

"Wow…"

Yuzura marveled at the sheer amount of people present in the stadium. She could feel the excitement and high tension in the air as the people around her placed their bets. Yuzura had originally planned to hide out somewhere until the invasion started, but Haku insisted that as long as she wore her bandanna to cover her foxy bits there shouldn't be any reason for her not to come to the Chunin exams with her and Anko. Haku sat on her right, conversing with Anko who had placed all her bets on either Naruto or Gaara to win.

It was a shame the tournament wasn't going to be finished.

"_I wonder who would've won if not for the invasion," _Yuzura thought to herself curiously. She smiled to herself. _"Of course, Naruto-sama would be the winner."_

But she was probably biased.

"This is quite the spectacle." Haku said as she too overlooked the masses. It was her first time attending a big event like the Chunin exams, so she was in a similar state of awe. She leaned over and whispered in the girl's ear. "It's just a shame about the infestation of snakes…Naruto-kun would've probably won otherwise."

Yuzura giggled to herself. Looks like she wasn't the only one with a biased opinion.

"So, how many have you spotted?" Anko suddenly asked the duo, breaking them out of they're revelry.

"About fifteen." Haku replied monotonously, slipping back into that cold, emotionless persona of hers when she was being professional. "About four of them are dressed up as ANBU."

"Twelve, and still counting." Yuzura reported, glancing at the disguised Sound ninja a few rows down. "There's certain to be a lot more of them hiding out somewhere else."

The three of them let out a collective sigh. Knowing about the invasion and how it would cut the exciting event short was kind of depressing. Not only that, but the anticipation was killing them. The signal for the invasion to start was Gaara and Sasuke's fight, but that was prone to change because of what Kakashi and Naruto had planned. Another thing that was bothersome was the fact that Jiraiya had yet to show up.

"I wonder if everything will be okay…" Yuzura said softly.

"Ah, it'll be fine." Anko assured her, reaching over and patting the girl's shoulder. "And just because we're prepared and in the know doesn't mean we can't still enjoy the finals, right?"

"She's right, Yuzura-chan." Haku smiled. "Let's just cheer Naruto-kun on, okay?"

"Hm… you're right. We're here to support him. We shouldn't be worrying so much." Yuzura smiled. She raised her fist. "Good luck, Naruto-sama!"

While most of the spectators were either doing their own form of cheering or immersed with themselves, Yuzura did get a few perplexed look from her strange cheer. Haku chuckled and patted the girl's head.

"Maybe you can try dropping the –sama suffix just for today?"

Yuzura either ignored her or was too busy cheering to notice. The Chunin exams were about to start.

X.X.X.X.X

"Everyone, thank you for attending the Chunin exam finals here in Konohagakure!"

Naruto and the other contestants perked up from the arena when they heard the Hokage's voice.

"_It's starting." _Naruto thought.

"We will now start the main tournament matches between the eleven participants who made it through the preliminaries! Please stay and watch until the end!"

After he was done listening to the Hokage's announcement, Genma turned towards the ten assembled Genin, minus Sasuke who had yet to arrive, and took out a small piece of paper from his pocket. He held it out so all the kids could see it.

"This is just in case you might've forgotten who you're fighting against." Genma said. "And just a reminder to the winner of round five, you'll have an extra match to fight with twenty minutes to rest before your secondary match up."

"Excuse me." Sakura asked from next to Naruto. "Where is Sasuke? What happens if he doesn't show up?"

"If he's not here in time for his match then he'll be disqualified and lose by default." Genma replied shortly.

"Sasuke-kun wouldn't miss these exams… this isn't like him…" Sakura said worriedly.

"Boy, Kakashi-sensei's really been a bad influence on him, hasn't he?" Naruto chuckled. "Reading Icha Icha, arriving late… just add a mask and change up his duck-butt style haircut and we'll have a mini-Kakashi clone!"

While this earned a chuckle from a few of the contestants, Sakura was not amused.

"Naruto…!"

"I was joking! Joking!" Naruto insisted, backing away when his teammate raised her fist.

"Save it for _your _match, Pinky." Genma scoffed, earning an angry look from the girl. "Anyway, keep in mind that this is the final test. The arena's different, but the rules are the exact same as they were in the preliminaries. You keep fighting until one of you dies or acknowledges defeat. And your match is over if I say it's over, got it?"

When none of the Genin spoke, Genma nodded towards the two first contestants.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Dosu Kinuta will stay down here for the first round." Genma said. He jabbed his thumb towards a tunnel on the edge of the arena. "The rest of you head up towards the contestant spectator box to watch the match."

All the Genin bar Naruto and Dosu nodded and headed towards the balcony. Sakura smiled and wished her teammate good luck while Hinata quietly murmured her own encouragements to her crush. Shino and Shikamaru nodded towards their friend to show their support before following everyone else to the spectator box. Gaara's slight nod went unnoticed by everyone but Naruto as he shuffled after his siblings. Dosu stood across from the blond, completely silent. Naruto grinned at the sound ninja.

"No matter who wins, we'll stay friends, yeah?" Naruto smiled.

Dosu shuffled uncomfortably when Naruto said that. Before coming here, he had gotten orders to… kill the boy if the opportunity arose during the finals. If it were anyone else, Dosu would have had no problem doing it. He would've happily killed anyone for Orochimaru-sama.

Yet… this was the one person whom he wasn't sure he could kill and shrug it off later.

"_We're… friends…" _Dosu said to himself in his mind.

Normally he would've tried to deny that so help him cope with the mission, but whenever Naruto had been asked that question of whether or not he was a friend by Kin or Zaku, the boy had always said yes. He truly considered the three of them his friends.

And even if the mummy looking boy doubted it himself, Naruto really did consider the three sound Genin his friends despite what happened in the past.

"…Yeah." Dosu nodded, taking a battle stance. He smiled under his bandages. "Let's make it a good fight."

"You bet!" Naruto smirked, also taking a ready position.

The crowd suddenly quieted, excited for the first round, though Naruto tried to ignore the few boos and shouts of disapproval some villagers threw at him.

"You two ready?" Genma asked.

"As I'll ever be." Naruto smirked.

"Yes." Dosu nodded.

"Alright then…"

Everyone in the stadium watched with bated breath as Genma raised his hand.

"First round of the Chunin exam finals…"

He brought his hand down in a chop.

"…Begin!"

Dosu wasted no time and rushed towards Naruto with his Melody Arm pulled back. Naruto jumped back as Dosu took a sweep at his midsection, allowing the punch to swing harmlessly in front of him. Instead of following through with his attack, Dosu relaxed his stance. He turned towards the proctor.

"Call it."

"Say what?" Genma asked around the senbon he was chewing on.

"With my sound wave attack I've destroyed his sense of balance. It would be pointless-"

Dosu's eyes widened when something hard crashed against the side of his face, sending him flying towards the arena walls. The boy smashed into the wall and bounced off, landing unsteadily as he quickly recovered from the surprise attack. Dosu's eyes widened when he saw Naruto moving and jumping around without any problems.

"How are you still…?"

"Earplugs, if you're wondering." Naruto interrupted him, pointing to his ears. "I saw what you did in the prelims and how that arm of yours works. Those sound waves of yours could've really thrown me off without some ear protection."

"How observant of you." Dosu chuckled, cracking the muscles in his neck as he stood up. "But that's not going to be enough to beat me."

"What?"

"I said, that's not going to be enough to beat me!"

"What?"

"I said that's…! Forget it!" Dosu shouted, rushing towards the blond again.

Dosu swung his Melody Arm forward again, something Naruto easily dodged, but this time Dosu actually followed through with a series of kicks and sweeping gestures that were meant to throw the boy off balance. Dosu smirked under his bandages when he struck Naruto's shin bone, causing the boy to stumble and allowing Dosu to get inside his guard.

"I have you now!" Dosu smirked, grabbing the boy's shoulder with his Melody Arm and sending out a shockwave within the blond's body. "It's over!"

The boy blinked when Naruto suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Dosu quickly turned and blocked the shuriken that had been thrown at him with his metallic arm. The sound ninja glared at his opponent who was standing on the opposite end of the arena.

"Replaced myself with a Kage Bunshin." Naruto said loudly. With his earplugs, it was hard to judge how far his voice carried. "Plus, I also knew from your match with Chouji that you can generate the same sound wave effect within my body if you touch me, even though my ears are plugged up."

He was also using knowledge from the past, but nobody needed to know that.

"You're correct. I can direct the sound through the water in your body to generate the same effect." Dosu nodded.

"I'm sorry, are you talking right now? It's hard to tell when you've got bandages covering your mouth and I'm way over here."

"That's fine." Dosu muttered, a little annoyed, as he raised his Melody Arm again.

He started swinging his arm in a pinwheel motion for a few seconds, building up vibrations within his arm and adding chakra for some extra strength. Dosu brought his arm down to the ground.

"Furuushougekiha!" Dosu shouted as he slammed his fist into the earth, sending vibrating shock waves through the ground and uprooting the earth in front of him.

Naruto's eyes widened when sharp pillars of earth were being blasted upwards towards him. It was like watching a straight trail of mines go off in front of him. The Konoha Genin quickly dived out of the way just before he was swept up by the shifting earth. The stalagmites crashed into the wall before stopping. At least they didn't start popping up in the crowd, though a few spectators started complaining about their seats being crooked all of a sudden.

"I don't remember that move…" Naruto muttered as he steadied himself. He could still feel the earth shaking beneath his feet. It felt like those vibrations had rattled the plates in the earth.

Well, he couldn't let things drag on any longer. There were other matches to be fought and he had a schedule to keep.

Naruto quickly formed a few hand seals as Dosu charged forward again, building up the vibrations in his arms for another attack. Naruto summoned a crowd clones and sent them forward. Dosu's arm shot out in a sweep, taking about three clones with him. The mummy's eyes widened when he noticed four clones and the original had surrounded him. Before he had a chance to respond with an attack, the original Naruto's foot caught him in the chin, sending him backwards toward a clone's kick. The original jumped up just as the remaining clones all hit Dosu with a rising kick, sending the sound Genin up. The Naruto in the air raised his foot and brought it down on top of the boy's face.

"Uzumaki Rendan!"

Naruto's ax kick sent Dosu to the ground. The boy's face bounced off the ground from the impact before he moved no more. As the clones dispelled and Naruto landed back on the ground, a groaning noise came from Dosu.

"D-Dammit…" The sound Genin groaned before falling silent.

"Winner of the first round, Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma announced as the crowd began to cheer.

X.X.X.X.X

"Naruto-sama!" Yuzura cheered, clapping her hands together as her master waved to the crowd.

"Naruto-kun won!" Haku exclaimed enthusiastically as she too applauded her friend.

"Even managed to end it with something a little flashy." Anko smirked, impressed with the boy's use of his clones. "He certainly got the crowd going. It's definitely more positive than I would've expected."

Indeed, the stadium of spectators was cheering and clapping their hands in response to the first round which had been a very exciting way to kick things off. As the crowd's cheers started to die down, Yuzura turned towards Anko with a curious look on her face.

"What did you mean by that, Anko-san?"

The snake mistress didn't have to answer. A random villager in front of her answered the question for her.

"Tch… who would've thought that'd brat end up winning?"

"Seriously, who let that monster participate in the finals anyway?" Another woman villager wondered in disgust.

"It was still a good fight though." A foreign villager pointed out.

"Maybe, but it would've been better if the brat had been taken out earlier in the competition." Another Konoha villager said distastefully. "Hopefully it'll get eliminated soon. It deserves to lose."

Yuzura and Haku's eyes narrowed as an ample amount of villagers around them murmured their agreements. The comments the villagers made were making the two of them quite angry.

"…I wonder if anyone would notice if a few villagers suddenly went missing during the invasion." Haku whispered under her breath.

"Calm down." Anko laughed, patting the girl's head. She gave the two younger girls empathetic looks. "It's not like their response is unexpected. You know why the kid gets treated like this and how stupid these villagers are. Heck, I had the same problem when I was young for being associated with my bastard sensei. It takes time to change a whole village's mindset. A few good fights won't really change anyone's opinion, especially those who bear scars from the Kyuubi's attack."

"Even still…" Haku sighed. "I wish people could see Naruto-kun for who he is instead of seeing him as the Kyuubi itself."

"They did before…" Yuzura murmured to herself, thinking of some of Naruto's memories during Pain's attack and how the villagers had revered him as a hero for his defeating him. "But only after he had saved everyone in the village from being killed…"

Seriously, it probably take years for the villagers to even start considering the fact the maybe, just maybe, Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi incarnate like they all thought he was.

"Okay, okay, that's enough moping." Anko said, leaning in close towards the girls so only they could hear here. "That kid gave us a job to do. We've seen his match, just like you two wanted, so why don't we get started?"

Haku and Yuzura nodded, pushing away their depressing thoughts and eyed their targets that were spread out throughout the stadium.

"Yuzura, you go over there. You can get at least five of them when the time comes. I'll take the seven over there." Anko whispered as the three of them got up from their seats and headed towards the back of the stadium. "Haku, do you think you can find him?"

"I'll try my best." The Chunin smiled as she put on an ANBU mask.

Anko and Yuzura both nodded before transforming into villagers to disguise themselves. The duo took their positions within the audience where a few clusters of disguised Sound ninja were gathered. They'd be ready to strike them down the moment they made a move. Haku, however, had only one target as opposed to the multiple the others had.

The question was, which ANBU had Kabuto disguised himself as…?

X.X.X.X.X

"Naruto… good work." Sarutobi smiled. "You've certainly grown stronger, haven't you?"

"Hm. That boy is quite adept, isn't he?" The Kazekage commented. "It's surprising for one so young to be able to use the Kage Bunshin technique so easily."

"He's special." The Hokage replied with pride in his voice. "He takes down any challenge that's given to him and always surpasses my highest expectations. I have faith that boy will become a great ninja one day."

"Oh ho…? Playing favorites, Hokage-dono?"

"Not at all." Sarutobi chuckled. "I'm just proud of him, that's all. So many underestimate him when he has so much potential to grow. I only wish to support him by giving him encouragement when he needs it. And that was a fantastic match to start off the finals, was it not?"

"I suppose it was…" The Kazekage said. "But the crowd's restlessness is only partly due to the boy's victory. I'm sure for the experienced lords and shinobi leaders, the next match is the most anticipated one."

"Why do you say that?" Sarutobi asked.

"The next match is between Sasuke and Gaara, Hokage-sama." Yamato answered for him. "They're the favorites. Many people have actually placed bets on Konoha's Uchiha heir or Suna's "untouchable" ninja to see which one is stronger."

"Unfortunately, without the young Uchiha heir, it doesn't look like we'll be seeing that match." The Kazekage said with a sigh. "Where is he, by the way?"

"Yamato? Hayate?" Sarutobi turned to the two with a questioning look in his eyes.

"…With the possibility of Orochimaru and his men hiding within the village, it's not impossible for Sasuke to have been abducted." Hayate whispered to the Hokage.

"Of course, with Kakashi-senpai with him that is highly unlikely." Yamato cut in quickly. "Even still, the fact remains that Sasuke has not shown up for his match. The rules state that he will have to be disqualified."

"Hm… I suppose there will be a lot disappointed gamblers today." The Hokage chuckled. "I would have liked to see such a match myself, but…"

"If I may make a suggestion, Hokage-dono?"

The trio of Konoha ninja turned towards the Kazekage.

"Perhaps it would be wise to give the Uchiha a little more time to show up, given the circumstances…"

X.X.X.X.X

Naruto smiled as he waited for the medics who were a bit late in their arrival to collect Dosu and take him to the medical ward. Dosu, who was now conscious again, leaned on the boy's shoulder as Naruto helped support his weight. With his free hand, Dosu rubbed the top of his head where the blond had kicked him. Naruto chuckled when he noticed this.

"Sorry 'bout that. Did I kick you too hard?" Naruto grinned.

"Tch, don't patronize me." Dosu grumbled, still annoyed with his loss.

"It was a good fight though."

"Whatever."

Naruto smiled to himself despite Dosu's sour attitude. It had felt good to hear the crowd of villagers cheering for him again. His reception had been less enthusiastic than it had been when he fought against Neji, but that was to be expected. His match against Dosu had been more entertaining rather than dramatic and meaningful than his fight against Neji had been.

Still, even if he had fought against Neji again the villagers probably wouldn't treat him any differently than they had before. The tournament would earn him some recognition sure, but he wouldn't be respected until after he saved Konoha from certain doom a few years into the future.

"Don't look so depressed. There's always next time." Naruto told Dosu in an attempt to console him. "When you take the Chunin exams again you can pass with Kin and Zaku. That way, all three of you will become Chunin in one go!"

Naruto arched an eyebrow when Dosu didn't respond. The boy actually seemed to be a little put off by Naruto's words.

"What is it?"

"N-Nothing. It's nothing…" Dosu trailed off.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the sound Genin. Even though bandages covered most of his face, the Kyuubi jinchuriki could tell that the boy was troubled. Was it something he had said? Was it something about the invasion?

"Dosu… if you've got something you wanna get off your chest, I'm all ears." Naruto said, giving the boy a warm smile.

"Ah…" Dosu started, but paused as he remembered his place. He couldn't tell an enemy anything, he knew that. His own concerns meant nothing when it came to Orochimaru-sama and his ambitions…

"Is it about Kin and Zaku? You worried they'll make fun of you for losing?" Naruto joked, but also trying to fish for any valuable information.

Naruto was a bit surprised when he felt Dosu's arm tense.

"It's… about them, actually…" Dosu began.

Naruto… he was a friend. He was concerned about his teammates just like him because they were friends. There was no harm in telling him… right?

"Oroch- I mean, my sensei is rather strict when it comes to certain things." Dosu said. "After Zaku and Kin failed in the preliminaries, he took them away so he could deal them appropriate punishment."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sensei is really extreme sometimes and he hates failures so I'm a little worried." Dosu admitted.

After all, he had heard rumors about some of the things Orochimaru-sama did to those who failed him. Failures were "disposable" and were taken care of accordingly. It actually made him a bit worried since he had lost his match against Naruto…

As Dosu contemplated the possibility that Orochimaru might punish him for failing the exams, Naruto was having trouble keeping calm. He was well aware of how Orochimaru treated people and what he was capable of doing. Surely he wouldn't sacrifice his soldiers so readily, would he?

"_He definitely would." _Naruto thought with disdain, instantly fearing for Zaku and Kin's safety.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when the medics finally came and took Dosu away from him. Naruto promised to visit the boy in the wards later. His worry increased the more he thought about the other two sound ninja he had befriended. Had Zaku and Kin been…?

No. It wouldn't do him any good to worry about it now. He'd look into things later and maybe ask Anko or Haku to look into the matter. Right now, he had to focus on the finals and the invasion. That took priority over everything else at the moment. As he got closer to the balcony where the other Genin were waiting, Naruto could hear his friends talking about the only missing participant.

"Geez, what the heck is Sasuke thinking?" Shikamaru wondered aloud as he listened to the restless audience along with the other Genin. "He's not seriously gonna skip out on his match, is he?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sakura shouted, raising a fist at the lazy boy. "He'll definitely be here! Sasuke-kun would never miss his own match!"

"And yet, he has failed to show up." Neji pointed out with a mocking tone. "The Uchiha heir will be disqualified at this rate."

"That's…!" Sakura perked up when she heard footsteps coming from the stairway. "Sasuke-kun!"

A shock of blond hair came into view.

"Sorry to disappoint you!" Naruto grinned cheekily as Sakura fell to the floor.

"Naruto-kun, congratulations for winning your match." Hinata greeted her crush. "You were really great out there."

"Heh heh. Thanks Hinata." Naruto grinned, making the girl blush.

"Indeed. I was surprised by your resourcefulness by using earplugs to counter his sound attacks." Shino commented. "I had not expected you to think ahead like that."

"Hey, I can pick up on things too." Naruto pouted. "The way you say it makes me sound like an idiot."

"Naruto-kun can be a little absentminded at times." Hinata giggled, joining her teammates in teasing Naruto.

"Oh, har har. You laugh now, but I'll be the one laughing when I'm the one who wins this whole tournament. The future Hokage loses to no one!" Naruto boasted confidently. He glanced toward Sakura who was looking towards the arena with a clouded look on her face. "What, no congrats for you teammate?"

"Oh, yeah, good job, Naruto." Sakura said half-heartedly. It was clear her mind was elsewhere.

"Sasuke hasn't showed up yet, huh?" Naruto stated, knowing why Sakura acting so depressed.

"I'm just worried. What's taking him so long?" Sakura said, turning towards her teammate. "You don't think something's happened to him, do you?"

"Even if they did run into trouble, which I'm sure they didn't!" Naruto said quickly when he saw the look on the girl's face. "Kakashi-sensei would take care of it. Even if that's the case, if Sasuke's not here then he's not here. That's that."

"Many have been looking forward to seeing Sasuke-san and Gaara of the Desert's match. Many spectators will be disappointed if their demands are not met." Shino noted. It was clear to everyone what the crowd wanted if their loud demands and cries for the next match to start were anything to go by.

Kankuro and Temari shifted nervously in place as the Konoha Genin talked amongst themselves. They both glanced at Gaara who was staring down into the arena with an unreadable expression on his face. The Suna siblings couldn't help but wonder if Gaara had killed the Uchiha himself since he had targeted him before the exams had even started. If he had, that would completely ruin their plans for the invasion.

She was so caught up in her own troubling thoughts of Gaara's supposed actions, Temari had completely forgotten about the Gaara whom she had seen casually enjoying a barbecued meal with a team of Konoha Genin a few days ago.

Gaara remained indifferent to his siblings' worried reactions. All he did was stand in place and keep that expressionless, bloodthirsty mask pasted on his face.

"I'll bet he's getting special treatment again if we've already waited this long for him to turn up." Naruto frowned, crossing his arms. "Seriously, if it was any of us who had been late we would've immediately been disqualified."

That was another thing that still annoyed Naruto. Sasuke always got special treatment no matter what. This fact was compensated by Sasuke being less of an arrogant, antisocial ass in this new life, but it was still irritating.

As if answering to Naruto's claim, the Hokage's voice suddenly rang out across the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen! One of the contestants of the second round has not shown up as of yet! Therefore, we will continue with the next set of matches!"

"I guess they've decided to postpone Sasuke's match for now." Shikamaru said in mild surprise.

"I totally called it." Naruto said dryly.

"So then the next match will be…" Hinata started as her eyes grew wide.

"Would Hinata and Neji Hyuga please come down for their match?" Genma called from inside the arena.

"Hmph. This match will be over quickly." Neji stated as he headed towards the stairs. He threw a withering glare at Hinata as he departed. "My victory has already been decided."

The rest of the Konoha Genin who remained glared at the boy's retreating back. Clearly his attitude was rubbing each of them the wrong way, Naruto especially. Hinata took a few deep breaths before nodding determinedly to herself and following after her cousin.

"Hinata! Wait!"

Hinata's stopped when she felt someone grab her hand and pull her back. Her eyes widened and her cheeks lit up when Naruto wrapped his arms around her body and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Good luck in your match." Naruto grinned as he released the blushing girl. "I know you can beat him. Promise me you'll fight your hardest and y'know… I believe in you."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as he said this. She had said the same words to him many times in the past, so it felt fitting to give the same kind of encouragement now. To be honest, it was a little embarrassing for him especially when he was doing it in front of his friends, but Hinata needed it.

"I-I'll do my best." Hinata promised him as she fought back her blush. Hinata glanced at her friends that stood behind Naruto. Sakura and Shikamaru smiled at her while Shino gave her an encouraging nod. Hinata returned the smile Naruto gave her before heading down the stairway and to the arena.

As she descended down the stairs, the Hyuga heiress expression turned resolute.

"I'll show them, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered softly to herself. "I'll show Neji, Hanabi, my father, everyone… that I am someone worthy of being acknowledged…"

Back in the Genin spectator balcony, Sakura looked down at Neji who had already made it into the arena.

"Neji was rookie of the year before Sasuke, wasn't he?" Sakura asked. "And he seemed like a strong fighter in the preliminaries…"

"He is considered a prodigy among the Hyuga Clan and is definitely strong." Shino said, pushing up his shades a bit. "Not only that, but he holds a certain… animosity towards Hinata because of relations within the clan itself. If he plans to take out his frustrations on her, I worry for Hinata's safety."

"She was always reserved and quiet back in the academy." Shikamaru commented as he leaned against the railing. "Do you guys really think she can beat her cousin?"

"Of course she can! Don't go underestimating Hinata like that!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. He raised his fists in the air when he saw Hinata walk out into the arena. "Woo-hoo! Go Hinata! Kick his ass! YEAH!"

"Think she can hear you?" Shikamaru complained, twirling his pinky finger inside his ear.

Naruto ignored him. The only thing he was focusing on was cheering for the girl who had always supported him. It was time he returned the favor.

X.X.X.X.X

Somewhere in the audience was a special reserved area for the entirety of the Hyuga clan to sit and watch the finals. Most of the lower branch members sat near the front and back while the main branch members and Hyuga elders sat in the center. Hanabi leaned forward in her seat as she watched her sister walk out onto the arena.

"Onee-chan…" Hanabi whispered to herself. Would her sister even be a match for her cousin?

She remembered that boy's words… what that Naruto person had told her…

_"Just trust me, Hanabi-chan. When the finals come around, you'll see how great your sister is. I promise."_

Could she really believe those words? Naruto had seemed really confident when he said it, and Hinata had definitely grown stronger, but…

"Watch closely, Hanabi." Hiashi said, breaking his daughter out of her thoughts. "Neji has gone farther than any other lower branch member has before. I can honestly say that he might be the strongest Genin here. He has the edge that your sister lacks. Observe this battle and you shall learn much."

"Yes, father." Hanabi nodded stoically as she looked at the two Hyuga members face off against one another.

She silently prayed for her sister not to embarrass herself in front of the clan or in front of the Konoha and its assembled guests.

Hiashi, meanwhile, was lost in his own thoughts. It was clear who the victor of the match would be. As much as it irritated him to admit, Hinata was not fit to fight her cousin. She was weak. Neji was everything Hiashi wished his oldest daughter could be, bar his extreme hatred for the Main Branch family, even if it might have been justified. Really, Hiashi wanted to encourage his daughter. He wanted to believe there was some chance of her winning. But how could he give her support when she would only fail?

Hiashi closed his eyes. As a father, it disgusted him when he thought this of his own daughter.

"Hopefully Hinata-sama will put up somewhat of a fight against Neji." An elder sitting beside Hiashi told him quietly. "It would be troubling if a member of the lower branch humiliated a main branch member in front of this crowd."

Hiashi felt like punching him.

"Indeed." Hiashi said tonelessly. "I hope my daughter will not disappoint us."

In the end, that was his only response. How else could he respond? He couldn't defend his daughter because of one simple fact…

…She was weak. He silently wondered if that would ever change.

X.X.X.X.X

"Alright, you two ready?" Genma asked as Hinata took her place opposite of Neji.

"Just start the match." Neji commanded as he glared at his cousin.

"Hey, hey… show a little respect, twerp." The Tokubetsu jonin frowned. He glanced at Hinata. "You got anything to add to that?"

"I'm ready whenever…" Hinata said softly.

"Alright then." Genma nodded and lifted his hand.

Hinata took her Gentle Fist stance as she readied herself for battle. Neji, however, stood in place and made no move to get ready. He simply continued to glare at his cousin.

"Okay, skipping over the second round for now…" Genma mumbled that part to himself. "Third round of the Chunin Exam Finals…!"

Genma's hand came down.

"Begin!"

"I honestly didn't expect to face you, Hinata-sama. Especially here in the finals of this exam." Neji said.

"Life is surprising sometimes, Nii-san." Hinata replied, though she made no effort to move. She only kept her stance as she met her cousin's hateful glare with a calm stare.

"Hmph…" Neji bit back the comment he was about to say as he quickly put a reign on his anger for now. "Before we begin, I would give you a chance to forfeit this fight."

"…Why?" Hinata asked.

"Someone like you can never become a Chunin." Neji said, condemning and judging her with his eyes. "You are too soft. You are weak, you are too dependent on others and have absolutely no confidence in yourself or your abilities. Chances are that you only participated in this exam so your teammates could. You are a spoiled member of the Main family, and while you may think you have changed thanks to your participation or whatever kind of training you've gone through this month, let me tell you now that it is worthless. No matter how hard one tries, they will never change. A loser will always be a loser. That is something that will never change. Just like how I am of the lower branch of the Hyuga Clan, and you are of the Main branch."

The crowd listened silently to the Hyuga prodigy as he spoke to his cousin. His words were harsh and cold, and everyone could hear the bitterness in his voice as he spoke.

"Give up." Neji demanded with finality. "You cannot change your fate. Just accept it and face reality, Hinata-sama…"

Neji's eyes widened when instead of cowering away or getting angry, Hinata gave him a warm smile.

"You know… at one point I would have agreed with you, Nii-san." Hinata smiled. "I would have accepted your words for fact and probably forfeited the match, just like you had asked. I would have been a good little heiress and quietly admitted that I was weak, helpless, and probably would never change. If you had told me the same thing a month ago, if we had fought in the preliminaries… I just might have given up. I would run away just as I have always been used to doing…"

Hinata closed her eyes. She reopened them and stared her cousin in the eye with her Byakugan flaring.

"But…"

She turned her head a bit, smiling at the boy who was grinning back down at her as he cheered. The heiress turned back towards her cousin.

"…I won't back down." Hinata declared as she glared at her cousin. "Despite what you say, I have changed. I used to be weak. I was the heiress of the famous Hyuga Clan and even my own little sister could beat me with little to no effort whatsoever. But thanks to the support my precious people have given me, I've finally started to stand on my own two feet. I have people who believe in me, so I won't even think about letting them down by giving up here. I'll fight to the best of my abilities so that I can show them that they weren't wrong in acknowledging me. And also…"

Neji saw it. For the first time, he clearly saw that "look" in her eyes. Hinata's eyes showed a resolve and determined he thought he'd never see in the formerly weak and shy heiress.

"…I will make you acknowledge me too, Neji-niisan!"

Neji gritted his teeth together as he slid into his Gentle Fist stance as well. He activated his Byakugan as his lavender eyes glared sharply at her cousin.

"Tch. Very well then." Neji spat. "I am not responsible for what happens to you then, Hinata-_sama_…"

It was at that moment that the third round of the Chunin exams truly began.

The two Hyugas were blurs as they shot towards each other. Their palms flew out towards each other, each hand aimed at a chakra point with the intent to shut down the target's chakra system. Both of their left hands instantly shot out to block the incoming right hand of the opposing fighter, almost mirroring their blocks. The next wave of attacks were a flurry of strikes almost too fast for the regular human eye to track. Palm thrusts, kicks, sweeps, punches… all were either avoided or blocked, sending burst after burst of chakra harmlessly into the air. Neji would admit that Hinata was keeping up with him quite well, but it was clear who the superior in their Clan's fight style was and while her strikes came close, none managed to hit him. And while the defense she was putting up was formidable, it wasn't perfect like his. She had openings, which to his annoyance and astonishment were rare to show themselves but he acted the minute he saw them. Hinata knew that too. Neji may have been called a prodigy, but he had worked for years so he could truly master the Gentle Fist style, or at least come close to it. It was arguably Konoha's strongest fighting style, and her cousin excelled in it. She honestly hadn't expected to match him when she had only started training seriously or even gained the confidence to in the first place, in just these past few months. Hinata bit her lip as she felt another tenketsu point in her left arm shut down. She couldn't afford to let this go on at this rate.

Hinata's leg shot out at her cousin's leg like a whip, forcing the boy to jump back to avoid it. She was given plenty of time to flip backwards and put some distance between her and Neji. She frowned and rolled up her sleeves, takes not of the red spots on her arms. She counted two on her right arm and four on the left. Six in total.

Neji growled under his breath as he watched Hinata check on her arms. He couldn't believe he was only able to accomplish so little. Even still, it would slow her down some and help crush her guard. Once he had sealed more of her tenketsu he could move in and…

His eyes narrowed in frustration when Hinata suddenly punched her own chakra into her own tenketsu point. With his Byakugan he could plainly see that the chakra node had been reopened.

"I knew that even after training to my fullest this past month, I couldn't hope to match you in close combat Gentle Fist fighting. Expecting not to get hit was too much to hope for." Hinata said as she punched her chakra into another closed node and reopened it. "So I asked Sakura for some medical tips and combined that with knowledge of our clan's techniques to find a quick way to unlock my tenketsu during battle. This way, I can recover quickly if you only seal a few of my chakra points. It does feel kind of sore afterwards though…"

"You think that's going to help you?" Neji smirked as he readied himself once more. "I won't give you the opportunity. If I seal enough of your chakra points, you won't even have the energy to move."

Hinata didn't answer. She just grabbed a few kunai from her pouch and threw them at her cousin. Neji chuckled as he sidestepped, easily avoiding the kunai that were thrown his way. He jumped around the arena as Hinata emptied her pouch trying to hit her cousin.

"What were you hoping to accomplish with this, Hinata-sama?" Neji mocked her, amused that she actually thought this meaningless attack could hurt him. "You should know that with the Byakugan, kunai and shuriken are easily-!"

Neji's eyes narrowed when he realized his own carelessness. A small hissing sound crackled in his ears as four kunai flew towards him.

"Damn…"

Neji pivoted and started spinning just as the explosive notes attached to the kunai went off. The explosion consumed Neji, but the smoke quickly cleared as it was swept away by a spinning dome of chakra. To the crowd's amazement and the Hyuga Clan's outrage, Neji was performing the Kaiten flawlessly.

"So you do know it after all…" Hinata smiled to herself as she gazed at Neji's rotation that had protected him from the blast.

Her cousin sure was amazing…

"Child's play." Neji scoffed. He glared at his cousin from across the arena. "Is this truly the extent of the Main Branch's power?"

"Not the Main Branch's, mine." Hinata corrected him, surprising Neji with her glare. "And don't think for a minute that this is all I have to show you. I meant it when I said I had gotten stronger."

"Foolishness. Don't think you can hide behind this bravado. You are a failure." Neji scoffed. "Do you honestly think you've gotten stronger? Just because a few people encouraged you that suddenly makes you strong? It is your destiny to be weak!"

"…Why do you hide behind that stupid philosophy of yours?" Hinata asked in a sharp tone, surprising Neji with her harsh words. "You are so much stronger than that, Nii-san. How can you call me a weakling when you blame all your trouble and misfortune on something so contrived as destiny and fate? You're not someone weak like that…"

"You… are you mocking me?" Neji shouted angrily. "Are you actually calling _me _weak?"

"Not at all. You are very strong Neji." Hinata admitted. "You're strong enough to know Kaiten. But all this talk of destiny and how one can't change… aren't you contradicting yourself?"

"What…!"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but Kaiten is a technique that is supposed to be exclusive to the Main Branch family, yet you know it…" Hinata pointed out. "So if it was already decided that a Lower Branch member couldn't use Kaiten, why can you…?"

"Don't… don't you dare criticize me!"

"I'm not. Learning such an advanced technique shows how powerful you are, so I want to know why you believe in such a petty thing like fate when that only makes you weaker."

"Shut up, failure!" Neji roared. "A loser like you has no right to talk down to me! Don't act all high and mighty when you have never once done anything to prove your worth to the Hyuga Clan or to the village! Don't you dare!"

"I'm not making fun of you!" Hinata insisted. "I'm trying to tell you that you can change your fate, just like I have! People can change, Nii-san!"

"That's cute. You honestly believe that, don't you?" Neji sneered. He rushed forward towards the girl. "I'll give you a good taste of reality. I'll show you how weak your ideals are!"

Just as Neji's hands moved forward to strike, Hinata started her rotation. Neji's eyes widened when he realized what she was doing. Neji moved his arms in front of him to block.

"KAITEN!"

Neji was propelled backwards when the dome of chakra crashed into him. He quickly recovered himself and landed on his feet, though his arms had gone numb for a few moments. He was lucky that he had only caught the edge of Kaiten or that would have been messy. Hinata stopped spinning turned towards her cousin, spreading her arms out.

"I was able to do the Kaiten, just like you." Hinata said as she steadied herself. "Could I weakling pull off an advanced technique like that? Do you still think I haven't changed?"

"Rubbish. You think learning that move has changed anything for you?" Neji growled. "No matter how hard you try, the end result will never change! I'll admit, you might have gained some strength, but you are still a failure who could never hope to beat me! That's your fate! Just accept that there is no way of changing it!"

"…So that's it then?" Hinata asked quietly. "If I have any hope of getting through to you, I'm going to have to beat you then?"

"You? Beat me? You must be joking." Neji smirked. "Knowing Kaiten won't make a difference, and you've already admitted to being my inferior in Gentle Fist. Do you honestly think you can win?"

"…It's true. I may not be able to win if it's just Gentle Fist." Hinata agreed. Neji arched an eyebrow at her as she assumed a strange stance with her arms crossed in front of her. "So I'll have to use my own techniques to beat you."

"Your own techniques?"

"Watch me, Nii-san…" Hinata said as she slid back into her familiar stance. "Watch and see how strong I've grown. I'll show you that I'm not the weakling I once was…!"

"Big words, but hollow all the same." Neji smirked as he assumed his Gentle Fist stance. "Face reality and realize that there's no way to change your destiny of being a failure!"

Just as he moved to rush his cousin, Neji felt something wet on his cheek. He raised his hand to wipe his cheek and was surprised to see blood coating his fingers. His hand flew to his face again to feel for a wound.

His cheek had split open.

X.X.X.X.X

"Hey, what's wrong with him?" Sakura asked. "Why'd Neji suddenly stop like that?"

"Hinata hit him." Shino stated.

"Huh? How? She's on the other side of the arena!" Sakura protested.

"No… she definitely got him." Shikamaru nodded, squinting his eyes as he tried to figure out what the heiress had done. "I just don't know how…"

"Hinata's just gonna prove to Neji how strong she really is." Naruto smirked, gaining his friends' attention. "They call Neji a prodigy and a genius when Hinata deserves that title too. Neji is pretty good when it comes to Taijutsu, but he doesn't have Hinata's determination or flexibility."

"Flexibility? What does that have to do with it?" Sakura asked her teammate.

"Hinata knew that she couldn't beat him with just the moves she knew. Neji knows even more about Gentle Fist than she does, so Hinata had to come up with her own way of beating him." Naruto grinned.

"Which is…?"

"Using techniques only she could perform." Naruto declared.

"But you just said Neji knew more Gentle Fist than she did!" Sakura said with exasperation.

"These aren't Gentle Fist moves, Sakura." Naruto said proudly. "That may have been their foundation, but these are moves Hinata created all on her own. Just watch, you'll see."

"And you really think those will be enough to beat her cousin?" Shikamaru asked, arching an eyebrow at the blond.

Naruto smiled and turned back towards the arena to watch. If it was anyone else fighting Neji, their victory would have been a maybe. But he knew Hinata would win.

"_Prove it to him, Hinata. Show him that someone's fate can change." _

Not only for Neji's sake, but for Naruto's as well.

X.X.X.X.X

"What did you do…?" Neji asked.

His eyes widened when he felt the skin on his arm get pierced. He glanced down to see that a long cut had appeared on his forearm. Had she thrown something at him? No, he would've been able to see it if that had been the case. Neji hissed when another cut appeared on his leg. He gritted his teeth together as he strained his Byakugan to see what was cutting him.

He saw it. Neji jumped to the side. A small pebble that had been kicked up when he moved split in two.

"_Chakra?" _Neji thought in astonishment.

It was thin. Small. Barely noticeable, even with his Byakugan. But it was chakra. Tiny and long, in the shape of needle. And they were being shot at him. He looked up at his cousin who had her hands extended towards him.

"How are you…!"

Neji veered his head to the right as he saw another needle propel towards him. It was fast. He winced as it cut the skin just under his right eye.

"Chakra Needle Technique." Hinata announced as she narrowed her eyes at him. "By focusing my chakra outside my body, I can form it into the shape of needles and shoot it towards someone. Without the Byakugan, it would be very difficult to dodge."

"You think cuts and scratches are something to be proud of? This is nothing!" Neji declared as he rushed towards the girl. His hands flared a bright blue color as he gathered the chakra in his hands. "I'm ending this now!"

Neji winced as he felt a stinging pain in his left shoulder. This was ridiculous. How could she perform such a technique? Still, it was useless if he got close enough.

He felt two more needles hit his thigh.

He could ignore them. They weren't even that bad. The pain was minimal

Two more close to his knee.

The wounds weren't deep. They weren't even bleeding too badly and he was getting close.

One more in his leg.

She was within his range! He could strike!

Neji's eyes went wide when his right leg suddenly gave out underneath him, causing him to stumble. His Byakugan shot down to his right leg and was shocked to find that a fair number of tenketsu in his leg were shut down. It wasn't enough to impede movement, but enough to make him stumble.

"Those needles were…!" Neji gasped when he released those needles had been aimed at his tenketsu.

He panicked when Hinata started to spin.

"_Shit…!"_

Neji began his rotation as well, too close to get away from her in time. He started expelling chakra from his tenketsu, noting with some surprise that the one's she had sealed with her needles immediately burst back open with little to no effort.

Kaiten met Kaiten in a bright flash of blue. Neji and Hinata kept spinning as their domes of chakra crashed against each other. Their chakra was grinding, pressing, smashing, clawing against the other's as they kept up their rotation. Both could feel the strain of keep up their Kaiten under such pressure. Neji, for his part, was growing increasingly more frustrated.

"_Dammit! How! How?" _Neji thought furiously. _"Why now? Why is she so strong now? Hinata is a weakling! She is a failure! How is it possible that she can…!"_

He was expending too much chakra. He couldn't keep this up.

"Damn it…!" Neji seethed as he picked up the speed in his rotation. "Don't overestimate yourself, you loser…!"

His Kaiten crashed back into Hinata's with renewed vigor. He heard his cousin gasp as her Kaiten broke and her rotation stopped. Neji smiled grimly when he felt his cousin's body hit the dome and get repelled off it, throwing her to the ground a few feet away. Neji stopped spinning and glared at his cousin who lied motionless on the ground.

"Feh… like I said, you can't go against destiny." Neji scowled. "Proctor, call the match. This fight is-"

"Not over yet…"

Neji scowl deepened when he noticed Hinata shakily stand on her feet again. He felt his anger increase when he saw that look in her eyes again.

"Don't you get it yet? Any more and will only hurt you." Neji said. "Give up."

"No… not until you understand." Hinata gasped. That attack had hit her hard. The front of her body was numb and her ears were ringing, but she wouldn't back down. She glared determinedly at her cousin from where she stood. "Because I know… deep down, you're the one who's hurting most…"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you hate me and the Main family so much?" Hinata asked him. "I know the state of our family isn't ideal, but I look at you as an older brother. If I was part of the lower branch too, would that make things different between us?"

"That's just it! You're not!" Neji seethed. "You were born into the Main Branch while I was destined to be in the Lower Branch!"

"But I want to change that…" Hinata said softly, surprising Neji with her words. "I… I want to change the destiny of the Hyuga Clan so that you won't have to suffer anymore."

"Changing the destiny of the Hyuga… you can't be serious!" Neji frowned. "Someone like you could never change the Hyuga Clan's destiny?"

"You're right." Hinata nodded. "Right now, I couldn't possibly hope to do that. I'm far from the helpless little girl I used to be, but I'm far from strong enough to change the Hyuga Clan. If you were to help me, I could accomplish my dream."

"Oh? And what exactly is your dream, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked mockingly.

Her lavender eyes flashed as her determined voice rang throughout the stadium.

"My dream is to become the next head of the Hyuga Clan and ban the use the Cage-Bird Seal that binds the Lower Branch permanently!"

X.X.X.X.X

The crowd was restless when they heard the young heiress's words, but none more so than the Hyuga Clan. The elders talked frantically amongst themselves after Hinata had announced her dream.

"Onee-san…" Hanabi whispered with eyes wide with shock.

If the fact that her sister was actually matching Neji in combat wasn't surprising enough, hearing about this dream of hers was! Banning the use of the Caged-Bird Seal…?

Did her sister really wish for such a thing?

As she turned to her father to voice her thoughts on the matter, Hanabi was met with another shock that almost stopped her heart.

Hiashi Hyuga was _smiling_.

X.X.X.X.X

Neji stared at the Hyuga heiress with wide eyes. He wasn't sure if he heard her right.

"W-What…?"

"You heard me." Hinata said as her stance relaxed. "When I was younger, my only dream was to become a respectable clan heiress. I wanted to be someone who could make my family proud. Despite that, I was weak. No matter how hard I trained, I couldn't do anything about my weakness. Every day was filled with disappointing failure after failure. I was the heiress of the most prestigious clan in Konoha, but I only embarrassed them. Even my own father scorned me because of my constant failures."

Hinata gave Neji as soft smile. He was still at a loss for words.

"After I had learned about the brand on your forehead, I changed my dream to freeing you and the other Lower Branch members from it." Hinata smiled. "Even though most everyone in the Hyuga Clan scorns me for being a weakling, I… I can't help but love my family. Seeing how the Lower branch is oppressed and treated like slaves when they do wrong it… it makes me so sad. Family shouldn't hurt one another. I dreamed of a day where tensions in our clan would disappear and we could all live together happily, but… I was still weak. I couldn't possibly hope to change the Hyuga Clan the way I was." Hinata closed her eyes as she continued. "As the years went by, I began to doubt myself even more. I kept on losing, I never made anyone proud, and I accepted the reality that I would be a failure forever…"

When she reopened them, she stared up at the balcony and smile at the one who had inspired her.

"…But then I met someone who showed me that I could become strong. After watching him for a little while, I found that he was a lot like me." Hinata said softly. "He was considered a loser and failed at most of the things he did. People made fun of him, scorned him, and constantly berated him for his failures. But what made us different, what made me look up to him, was the fact that this person never gave up. No matter how many times he failed or how many people told him he was worthless, he kept on getting back on his feet and tried his best to accomplish his dream."

Neji glanced up at the balcony as well. His eyes narrowed at the familiar face.

"_Is she referring to… that boy?" _Neji wondered as he stared at Naruto.

"He… I became friends with him. It's probably the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." Hinata said it without blushing. "That person, no matter how many times I screwed up or failed, encouraged me to get back on my feet. He never once got disappointed in me, just kept telling me to keep trying. I had watched him for a long time, wondering what made him so strong. Only after taking the time to actually get to know him did I finally realize what I lacked. That person helped me grow strong by showing me what it is I was missing."

"And what were you missing?" Neji asked, narrowing his eyes at Hinata.

"I was missing the ability to believe in myself." Hinata smiled. "That's the very thing you lack, Nii-san. It's what ties you to that fate you've chained to yourself. You lack the confidence to believe in yourself."

"You've got to be kidding me. Just what kind of talk is that?" Neji growled.

"It's the truth. Despite what you say, I've grown strong." Hinata said. Her eyes went downcast. "Even still… some things you say about me are still true. I'm dependent on others, I don't like the idea of killing, I wish to avoid conflict when I can, but…" Hinata glared at Neji. "At least I'm not afraid of fighting against my fate like you are!"

"You…!"

"But because I've learned to believe in myself and have friends that support me, I know I can accomplish my dream, just as I believe Naruto will accomplish his as well!" Hinata declared. "So what's stopping you, Neji? Why do you blame everything on fate? Would your father would have wanted you to grow this bitter with yourself?"

"Don't you dare bring him into this!" Neji roared as he shot forward, rage boiling inside his head as he struck out at his cousin.

Hinata's eyes widened when the Hyuga genius came at her with lightning speed. She raised her fists to block, but he easily smashed through her guard and struck her hard in the stomach. Hinata hacked up blood as she moved to block the next strike, though even then he still caught her in the shoulder. She could feel the anger and hate radiating off her cousin, and it continued to grow.

"Dammit…! Damn you! It's all your fault!" Neji yelled as he unleashed a flurry of lethal strikes. "If you weren't born…! If someone like you didn't exist…!"

"But I was born!" Hinata shot back as resolve flashed in her eyes. It didn't deter Neji. "It's fine if you blame me for everything that's happened. Hate me for being part of the Main Family! But I won't let that stop me from believing in myself, unlike you!"

"SHUT UP!" Neji roared.

He was aiming at her wish strikes to kill now. The proctor's warning shouts went unnoticed by both of them. Her head, temples, neck, chest, lungs, heart… if even one of his Jyuken strikes hit her now, Hinata had no doubt in her mind that she would be killed. Even if she was managing to block them, she couldn't avoid them. Her arms, sides, shoulders… she couldn't block his furious attacks, she could only redirect them. His chakra smashed into her like a hammer and his strikes were almost too much to handle. Hinata coughed up even more blood as blow caught her in the side as Neji continued to push her back with his deadly assault. Hinata felt her body straining as his palm grazed her shoulder.

But she wouldn't give up! If she fell here, there was no way she'd ever make him understand!

"You are within the range of my divination…!"

Hinata's eyes widened when she heard those words. He couldn't possibly know…!

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" Neji roared as he struck out at her with two digits.

With no time left on her hands, Hinata quick brought her hands together in a seal.

"Two palms!" Neji shouted in triumph as his attack hit home. He moved to cripple her chakra system and deal the finishing blow following it. "Four palms! Eigh-!"

Neji's eyes widened when Hinata suddenly disappeared from his vision in the middle of completing his next set. His Byakugan pulsed as he struggled to comprehend what just happened.

"_It… it can't be!" _Neji thought as he whirled around. Hinata stood on the opposite side of the arena, panting heavily.

"Even just one takes some effort…" Hinata gasped as she marveled at how much chakra the technique took. "I'm honestly amazed by how Naruto-kun does it…"

Neji looked balefully up to the blond in the balcony who let out an enthusiastic cheer.

"_You… you taught her Kage Bunshin?" _

These two…! It was their fault this was happening to them! Everything he had done, everything he had believed in all his life was crumbling around him, all because of those two failures. No… they weren't failures anymore. They were truly strong. They were fighting against the fate Neji had always believed to be absolute and they were _winning_. No… he couldn't let that happen! What had he been doing up until now if everything he believed in had been fake? Fate could not be changed so easily…!

…Could it?

Because of Naruto and Hinata, his ideals were slowly starting to crumble to pieces. That scared him, and he didn't want that to happen.

The Hyuga genius redirected his gaze back to his cousin when she spoke up again.

"Neji… I wish with all my heart things could have been different for you. For us. For the clan. So that's why I've decided to fight with everything I have so I can change the Clan so that our family can finally live together happily!" Hinata gave Neji a bloody smile. "Fight, Nii-san! You can change your fate too! Help me change the Hyuga Clan!"

"It's… that's impossible! Why can't you understand that?" Neji shook with anger.

"Then if you're too afraid to change your own fate, I'll change it for you!" Hinata shouted back. The fiery resolution in her eyes almost made him stop, but Neji quickly recovered and rushed at her again.

Hinata crossed her arms over her chest as her cousin rushed towards her. Emitting a stream of chakra from her hands, she prepared to unleash her last, and strongest, technique.

X.X.X.X.X

"Hinata… what's she doing?" Sakura asked as he leaned forward. He watched as Neji rushed towards her with the intent to kill. "She's not going to just stand there, is she?"

"No… she's doing something…" Shino muttered. His eyes widened behind his shades. "Her hands…!"

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered.

He was gripping the railing so hard his knuckles were turning white. He was honestly scared for Hinata right now. Neji would kill her if he managed to reach her. All she had left was _that _technique. The only move that would allow her to beat her cousin. If it worked, she would probably win. If it didn't, then…

_You can do it, Hinata…_

He would believe in her. Naruto would believe in her ability to change her own fate, and the fate of the entire Hyuga Clan.

X.X.X.X.X

"Father, Onee-san is…!"

Hanabi leaned forward, clutching onto the seat in front of her as she stared at her sister with wide eyes. She had her Byakugan activated, which was the only way she could see exactly what Hinata was doing. The majority of the Hyuga Clan also had their Byakugan activated, staring at their heiress with awe and shock.

"Hinata…" Hiashi whispered to himself as he too stared at his daughter with wide eyes. His Byakugan allowed him to see everything.

Her hands were blurs as they moved furiously about, shooting and sweeping in all directions around her. Only those with the Byakugan could see how her body twisted and turned, pivoted and danced. The chakra that was being released from her hands was forming sharp chakra blades, extending and spreading out around her in a dome like shape. It wasn't Kaiten, nor was it the Sixty-Four Palm technique Neji had used. It was something Hiashi had never seen before.

All the while, that small, proud smile never left the man's face.

"_You've grown strong, my daughter… Hinata…"_

X.X.X.X.X

He was getting closer. Neji would reach her in about five seconds. Hinata's mind was clear, her movements were precise, and her resolve burned within her. The match would be decided in the next five seconds.

_Five._

Hinata was right when she said she couldn't beat Neji in Gentle Fist. He knew everything she did, and was better at it. That's why she had to make her own techniques. She had to use moves Neji didn't know. The Chakra Needle Technique had been a start, and Naruto's Kage Bunshin that he had taught to her had been more for emergency uses than anything else. She was glad it came in handy. But this last technique was different. It was completely original, and something only she could do with her natural flexibility, Byakugan, and determined mindset.

Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho, Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Technique.

Her strongest defense, and also her most powerful attack.

That was the thing about the technique. With her natural flexibility she could reach any point around her, allowing her to hit any target within her field of vision. In this way, it could be used defensively like the Kaiten, only it compensated for the blind spot that technique was vulnerable to. She could reach _any _point around her, so even her blind spots were covered. But this technique wasn't primarily used for defense, since Hinata created it with offense in mind. Her chakra was sharp, blade like, and made so that it could strike anything that touched it. This would be the technique that would defeat Neji.

_Four._

She didn't have a lot of time though. That was the weakness this technique had. It couldn't be used instantaneously like Kaiten or Hakke Rokujuyon Sho. It took time to prepare, so if someone were to interrupt her before she could complete the technique, she'd be hit. She had to control the size of her blades and make sure they had enough power to repel and cut whatever came into contact with it. It had to be made strong enough. Hinata only had a limited supply of chakra left, and this technique would be the last one. If it didn't work…

She'd do it. She'd put everything left into this last attack.

_Three._

There was nothing to fear, she would win.

Hinata's hands whipped out. Blades of chakra extended and surrounded her, covering her with a protective, sharp dome.

Neji's hands were bright blue, infused with every amount of chakra he had left. He was putting his all into smashing through her attack and finishing her off.

It wasn't enough. It wouldn't be enough to stop him. Hinata's hands were blurs as they flew around her, feeding more chakra into her arc shaped beams of chakra. The blades increased in size, radiating with bright blue chakra.

_Two._

He was getting close. He was almost upon her. Hinata reinforced the blades in front of her, the ones that would strike out at Neji upon impact. She would defeat him. Using the last remnants of whatever chakra she had left, Hinata added another layer of blades in front of her. Her attack extended before her. Arms, legs, thighs, shoulders, stomach, ribs, collarbone… Hinata aims for all of them. She's not aiming at his tenketsu. That's not what this technique is for. It is only an attack. It is the one attack that can beat her cousin.

_One._

This is more than a battle to become a Chunin to the two of them now. Hinata and Neji were fighting to prove which of them was right. Whoever's resolve and ideal is the strongest, that person will win. This match had posed a question, and the winner would provide the answer.

Could one's fate really be changed?

_Zero._

"Hakke Hasangeki!" Neji shouted as he put all his remaining power behind the attack. His chakra punched forward, crashing into the dome of chakra blades.

"SHUGOHAKKE ROKUJUYON SHO!"

It was clear what the answer would be.

Neji felt the blades of chakra tear into his body the minute he made contact with her attack. His own chakra was instantly repelled by Hinata's as her attack assaulted her. He felt his entire body getting slashed as Hinata unleashed her technique. His arms, legs, torso… the entire front of his body was being cut up. The chakra blades burst and propelled him backwards, sending him flying across the arena.

The Hyuga genius bounced off the ground once before crashing into the dirt and lying still. Neji stared up at the sky as he lied in the dirt. His head and neck had sustained no injuries, but the rest of his body was numb and bleeding. Neji took in a shaky breath as he struggled to lift himself up.

It was no use. His body wouldn't respond to his demands.

Hinata breathed heavily as her chakra dissipated and her Byakugan deactivated. She was tired and her breath was short and ragged, but she refused to give into her fatigue. She stood up straight as she approached her cousin.

"Don't… get away from me…" Came Neji's croaking voice.

"Nii-san…"

"Don't… don't look at me like that… with those eyes of pity… don't…" Neji coughed and hacked up blood that leaked from the corner of his mouth. His voice was filled with disgust and venom. "How… how could I possibly lose to someone like you…?"

"Your ideals of fate and destiny are weaker when compared to mine. Not only that, but I know you've never truly believed in fate. If anything, you've always done was you could to go against it." Hinata said softly. "Yet, you've always had difficulty believing yourself and whether or not you could challenge those ideals…"

"Q-Quiet…"

"Please, Neji, I'm begging you…" Hinata pleaded with him. "Help me change the Hyuga Clan. I promise, when I become the Head of the Hyuga Clan, I'll change our clan's fate. Please believe in me."

"…Why…? Why do you try so hard…?" Neji asked quietly.

"Because that's my ninja way. I'll never give up, and I'll never go back on my word." Hinata promised him. "That is Naruto's nindo as well."

Neji suddenly remembered the night he had met Uzumaki. His words suddenly rang inside his head.

"_All I'm saying is that you should support the future head of the main branch if you want to change things for the better."_

Could… could she really do it? Could Hinata change the Hyuga Clan's fate?

Neji raised his head so he could look at his cousin's face. As he did so, Naruto's words continued to echo in his mind.

"_I'll be supporting Hinata every step of the way so that she can change the clan. It is what she wants, after all."_

Neji stared deep into his cousin's eyes. Her eyes… they had the same light Uzumaki's did. Conviction, determination, and sheer confidence were all present within her lavender eyes.

"I promise you, Neji. It won't be tomorrow, it won't be next week or next month, it may not even be next year… but I promise…" Hinata smiled at him. "I promise you that I'll remove that brand that cages you and I will change the Hyuga Clan."

Neji stared at her.

_"In a few years, I'll get that seal off your forehead. And Hinata's gonna help me." Naruto grinned, giving the boy a thumbs up. "I promise."_

"Heh… hahahaha…" Neji chuckled as he let his head drop again. "He… promised me the same thing…"

"Neji?" Hinata questioned, a little confused by his words.

Hinata's eyes lit up when she saw her cousin smile. A genuine, happy smile.

"Very well then. I'll help you change the Hyuga." Neji smiled. His words were filled with respect for the girl. "You've proven to me today that fate can be changed one tries hard enough. I'll place my faith in you and start believing in myself…"

Birds flew in the sky above him. Free and alive…

Neji closed his eyes.

"Don't make me regret my decision to believe in you, Hinata-sama…"

"Of course not. You can count on me, Nii-san." Hinata smiled.

Hinata's eyes widened when something was ringing in her ears. The sound was deafening. She slowly started to realize that the sounds were people's voices. She heard clapping, cheering, shouts of joy… all of it was starting to build up from around her.

Genma smiled as the girl looked up in a daze. He raised his voice before the crowd went off.

"Winner of the third round, Hinata Hyuga!"

Hinata tried to keep herself from fainting as the crowd exploded with cheers and applause. She could hardly believe it. She was completely overwhelmed. The only approval she had ever gotten in her life was from Naruto and his friends. It was the only reward she had ever known, but now… she had almost the entire village pouring it on top of her. Everyone in the stadium was cheering and praising _her_! The weak, feeble heiress who everyone used to look down on, and everyone was cheering for her!

But the village's praise didn't matter to her. It felt wonderful and she was happy, but she searched for faces she knew. Every Genin contestant was cheering for her, bar the sand siblings, but even they had small smiles of approval. She could've just been imagining Gaara's smile though. Kiba was practically drowning out the crowd with his own voice while Ino and Chouji cheered and tried in vain to pull him back into his seat. Kurenai was smiling and clapping as she looked upon her student with a proud look on her face.

Hinata's eyes searched the crowd for her family. Had they been watching…?

The crowd's cheer didn't reach her ears when she finally saw where her family sat. Many, if not all of the Lower Branch members were cheering for her, clapping and smiling with approval. Hanabi herself was probably the most vocal, and hit warmed Hinata's heart to see her sister so proud of her. She ignored the elders who looked strangely unsettled, and her eyes widened when she caught the stoic gaze of her father.

In that moment, she couldn't see anyone else. She just stared at her father's face, trying to search for some sort of reaction from the man.

Tears of joy clouded Hinata's vision when her father gave her a small nod and smile, showing his approval. She had _finally _made him proud.

Hinata felt her fatigue catch up with her as her legs gave out. Before she could fall, a pair of arms caught her and kept her from hitting the ground. The heiress gave a tired, but happy smile when she recognized who had caught her.

"Naruto-kun… I did it…" Hinata smiled up at the jinchuriki.

"Hinata! That was… wow! You were amazing! You won!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he gave the girl a hug. "I knew you could do it!"

"It's all thanks to you." Hinata smiled warmly at him as her cheeks flushed. "If it wasn't for you, my team, and my friends I wouldn't have gotten this far. I think I can truly believe in myself from now on."

"Hinata…"

"I… I'm finally being acknowledged." Hinata smiled as tears finally started to leak out of her eyes. "I-I'm not a failure anymore. I think that I really have changed. Thank you for believing in me, Naruto-kun…"

Approval was a wonderful thing, and as Naruto stared down at Hinata's face as she cried happily to herself and basked in the praise she was receiving, he felt like he really wanted to reward the girl for everything she had done. Even with bruises, dirty clothes, and blood dripping out of her mouth, she seemed really cool and beautiful at that moment. Just like he had done in his past life, she'd broken Neji out of his shell. Not only that, but seeing her fight so hard to change herself and her clan's fate really made Naruto feel like he could believe in himself to. It gave him renewed strength for the future. Just like her, he'd fight everything he had to change his fate so that he could protect everyone and defeat Madara.

The invasion was literally just hours away, but Naruto was confident. He knew there was a chance he would lose, or even die, but he would fight to his last breath if it meant protecting his village, his friends, and the girl that he was holding right now.

"Hey, Hinata…?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

Hinata's eyes widened when the boy suddenly dipped his head towards her and lightly pressed his lips to hers. The girl's face lit up like a tomato when the boy she had always admired kissed her. It lasted less than a second, but the fact Naruto had kissed her was…!

"Good job!" Naruto grinned down at her with pink cheeks.

Nobody should've been able to notice. The way he was angled would've made it hard for anyone to see what he just did. Naruto ignored Genma's smirk and low whistle though.

"N-Naruto-kun… y-y-y-you… um…! K—K-K-K-K-K-Ki…! Ah…!"

With a soft sigh and a glazed look on her face, the girl promptly fainted. Naruto chuckled as he lifted Hinata up as the medics came to take Neji away. He blushed a bit as he thought about how he had given into impulse like that, but he didn't regret it.

"You did a really good job, Hinata." Naruto said fondly as he followed the medics after they had picked up Neji.

He wouldn't fail either. He'd never let his friends or her down ever again.

* * *

A/N: I… I think I did a very good job this time. What do you guys think? Are you enjoying the finals so far?

Yeah… it's plain to everyone that Hinata is the star of this chapter, and quite frankly, she's due, okay? Hinata deserves some time to shine. But really, I can only pray my Hinata VS Neji fight measured up. Since we won't see a Naruto VS Neji or Naruto VS Gaara (Demon) in the finals like we did in the manga, I tried really, REALLY hard to make Hinata's fight as epic and balanced as I could. I know that there will probably be plenty of people who will demand that Hinata should've lost since Neji's been training for years, but that's just it. Hinata and Neji knew all the same moves, but Hinata used NEW moves exclusive to her to beat her cousin. That gave her the edge she needed, and added to her determined resolve to prove herself in front of her family, she was able to beat Neji even though it was extremely tough to do so. Neji needed to have his fate ideals destroyed and Hinata needed to show everyone how much she had changed. I think that maybe I was able to accomplish this.

And I felt some NaruHina was a good way to end this chapter. They finally kissed. Go crazy.

I promise all of you that the invasion WILL start in the next chapter. We'll get through the remaining matches and then things will really kick off, I swear. Questions are, where's Jiraiya, where's Sasuke, and what is the Sound team's fate? These questions will be answered (Maybe) in the next chapter. Ask any questions if you've got them. I'll answer.

Anyway, two quick announcements to make:

1) I've decided on whether or not this will be NaruHina or NaruHina + Haku and Yuzura. It will be revealed after the finals are finished. Not matter my choice, I hope you'll all respect my decision as an author and continue to read my story.

2) I've got a poll going about a Naruto crossover fic I'm planning to do. I'm deciding between 3 series, so whichever has the most votes will win. Haven't decided when the poll will close but I'll let you guys know soon.

Well, that's it. Please tell me your thoughts and opinions and if I'm writing a good Chunin Exam finals so far. I wonder if this fic will hit 3000 reviews? Guess I'll have to wait and see. As always, thank you all for reading and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter too. Have a good one.

Kiiam


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Well… better late than never, as they say. First off, I'd like to apologize for the wait I put you all through, and I feel especially guilty towards those who I told the chapter was going to be up soon but ended up waiting. I feel terrible since I was received so positively for the last chapter (Thank you so much for all the praise. I'm happy to please) and took this long to update. Please understand that I've had a lot of personal things going on recently and October… October is my bad month. Don't ask why, it just is. I am so sorry for the wait.

To make up for this, the chapter I bring you makes up for the over two month wait by being two chapters long in length. Longest chapter yet (God, it feels like I say that a lot), but seriously, don't expect one this long for a while, if ever. We finish up the rest of the matches and FINALLY start the invasion. I've stuffed a lot of things in this chapter to keep it interesting and keep you all in suspense, and I hope you all like it. Once again, sorry for the wait. Enjoy.

* * *

**Put on a Show**

Proud.

That would be the right word to describe Hiashi Hyuga if one were speaking generally. He was a proud man and head of the most prestigious clan in Konohagakure. He knew it, too, and he often reminded others of the clan's superiority. He was strict, stern and strong, which was enough to make some people see the clan as arrogant. He was also said to be a firm believer in the Hyuga traditions and has always sought to uphold them. He was strict and harsh at times, but he believed that as clan head he must be strong. His unshakable visage and strict demeanor contributed to the respect the Hyuga Clan demanded. He took pride in the respect the clan had garnered over the years. Strong, prideful, proud…the perfect clan head.

Hiashi didn't think so.

He had made mistakes. Many mistakes. Not a lot of people knew about them, or that he thought of them as mistakes, but he made them. Hiashi wasn't as arrogant as most people think. He talks down to others because it upholds the image of the Hyuga, not because he enjoys it. He approves of the Caged Bird Seal because it protects their eyes from those who would steal it. He is not happy about the other ways it is used. Most everything Hiashi had ever done was for the benefit of his clan. All for the sake of upholding the clan's image…Hiashi has sacrificed much. Too much, in his opinion.

He's not arrogant. He's not a bastard, as some might call him. Just bitter.

Bitter with what the clan has become and bitter with himself.

Bitter is the word Hiashi would use to describe himself, if anyone ever had the confidence or gall to ask him exactly what he thought of himself. Nowadays, he rarely had a reason to feel proud.

So that's why he was savoring this moment right now.

To think that the unsuitable heiress of the Main Branch had defeated the prodigy of the Lower Branch was extraordinary in and of itself. Hinata's eyes were searching the crowd, falling on each of her friends before moving closer to him. When Hinata's eyes finally found the family, she gazed straight at him. Hinata stared at him, looking for some sort of reaction.

His daughter's face bloomed when Hiashi gave her a nod and a smile. She immediately understood his silent message. Hiashi silently wished he could give her more than that, but it seemed to be enough for now.

He was proud of Hinata.

Hanabi was far less restrained in voicing her praise.

"Father! She won! Onee-san really won! She beat Neji!" Hanabi cheered as she stood up in her seat and clapped her hands together, cheering for her older sister.

Hanabi also had a reason to feel proud. Her sister was strong! She wasn't useless! She had shown everyone here today that she wasn't a weakling and didn't deserve to be looked down upon. Hanabi felt so foolish for doubting her sister and agreeing with those who had denounced her before. She finally had a capable older sister! Hanabi could finally look up to Hinata and adore her like all little sisters should!

Of course, the competitive fire within Hanabi had also responded to Hinata's victory. She knew she would have to train even harder if she was ever going to catch up to her sister.

Hiashi continued to observe the reactions of those around him. The crowd was still cheering and shouting their praise, and he noted with a hint of pride that some of the most outspoken and vocal spectators came from within the branch family. No doubt Hinata's words and the goal she had proclaimed in front of everyone had completely changed the image the bitter Lower Branch previously had of her. There were a number of skeptics who rolled their eyes at the prospect, being familiar friends with disappointment and hollow promises, but they all gave polite applause. Hinata had even managed to break though Neji's shell and give the boy hope for the future. Hiashi allowed the smile to remain on his face as he thought of his daughter's ideals and what they might lead to for the clan.

After a performance like that, no one would be so bold as to object to Hinata's ideals.

"Hiashi… this is troubling…"

Well, maybe a few people would object.

"What would that be?" Hiashi asked the elder next to him calmly, trying to keep the smirk off his face. "Hinata won, did she not? I would think you would be satisfied with these results…"

"It's not that. Did you not hear what your daughter had said? Her nonsensical ideas threaten everything the Hyuga Clan stands for." The elder continued in a harsh whisper. "She threatens decades of tradition and the balance of the clan with this goal of hers. Don't tell me that she inherited these foolish ideas from her mother…"

It took all of Hiashi's willpower to keep himself from punching the old fool.

"I was unaware of my daughter's ambitions," Hiashi answered, restraining his anger. Seeing the elders so frantic helped him to do so.

As the elder went off on another rant, Hiashi chose to ignore him in favor of redirecting his attention to something of greater interest that was taking place in the arena.

"_The __Kyuubi __boy__…" _Hiashi thought as he saw the blond jump down from the balcony and catch his daughter before she fell to the ground in exhaustion.

That boy…he knew about the boy. Hiashi watched as the jinchuriki cradled his daughter's body in his arms and held her tightly to his chest. The Hyuga clan head watched the way the boy was holding Hinata and the look he was giving her. The man was aware of the time Hinata spent with him, but Hiashi couldn't help but wonder what kind of relationship the boy had with his daughter.

Hiashi decided, at that moment, to activate his Byakugan to get a better look.

Naruto had chosen that moment to give in to impulse and kiss the Hyuga heiress he cared for so deeply.

Hiashi's eyebrows shot up, the equivalent of jaw dropping for Hyugas. He stared at the arena for a few moments, slowly accepting the fact that the jinchuriki boy had indeed kissed his daughter. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that…

This was definitely something that needed to be looked into, but it wouldn't take away from the fact that Hiashi needed to speak with the boy. It was clear this drastic change in Hinata's strength and confidence was not just her doing, and _that_ needed to be addressed immediately.

Hiashi abruptly got to his feet, interrupting the elder in mid-rant. The elder and a few branch members around them noticed Hiashi and turned towards him with perplexed looks on their faces.

"Hiashi, what are you doing?" The elder asked in mild surprise.

"I am going to go have a talk with my daughter," Hiashi proclaimed as he watched the boy lift Hinata onto his back and follow the medics as they exited the arena. "This issue cannot be left alone."

The elders nodded with approval at the man's words while the branch members around them looked a little disheartened and worried. Hiashi grabbed a confused Hanabi and tugged her along behind him.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the clan, the "issue" Hiashi had spoken of was not about Hinata's questionable ideals.

X.X.X.X.X

Haku smiled to herself as she applauded Hinata along with the rest of the crowd. She shook her head in bemusement when Naruto jumped down to catch the girl when the crowd's praise became too much for her to handle. After a fight like that, Haku felt extreme respect for the Hyuga heiress build up inside of her. If she kept that unshakable determination, and so long as Naruto supported her, she was sure Hinata's dream would come to pass and the Lower Branch would be free.

She also noted with some amusement that Naruto had been quite bold to kiss her in front of an audience like that. That boy was too prone to give in to impulse. Haku would have to remind herself to tease him about that later.

"_Of __course, __that __won__'__t __happen __if __we __die __here __today__…" _Haku thought to herself as she continued to scan the crowd for ANBU.

Most, if not all, of the ANBU were disguised as sound ninja. Even then, she wasn't sure how many spectators in the crowd were also disguised Sound ninja. But she knew Anko, Yuzura, and Konoha's finest were more than capable of handling a few grunts.

Her target, however, was a dangerous enemy and needed to be weeded out before the invasion began.

The question was, which ANBU was really Kabuto in disguise?

As the girl continued her search, she couldn't help but worry. She glanced up at the Hokage's spectator box, wondering how Yamato and Hayate felt when they were within arm's reach of the snake Sannin himself. According to Naruto, she had up until Gaara and Sasuke's match came around again before the invasion started. Even then, another worrisome factor was the fact that Jiraiya had not shown up yet. He had promised to be here with Tsunade before the invasion started, but they had heard nothing from him since he left. Was he unable to convince Tsunade to return? If so, why hadn't he come back yet…?

Haku shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be worry about that. The man had promised, and Naruto would never forgive him if the toad sage let him down again. The same went for her if she couldn't find Kabuto. Right now, she had a mission to complete, and that mission was eliminating Kabuto before he had a chance to know what hit him.

Haku's eyes caught the sight of an ANBU in a tan cloak disappear into one of the corridors close to her. Haku paused before following after him.

Something in her gut told her that she should keep a close eye on that one…

X.X.X.X.X

...He kissed her.

He kissed her.

HE _kissed_ HER.

"_Naruto kissed me!" _

The words kept on repeating themselves in the Hyuga girl's head, even in her state of semi-consciousness. The whole experience felt so surreal now…

She had defeated Neji. She had proved to everyone that she had changed. She had proven to herself that she wasn't the weak little girl she used to be. Almost the entire village had been there to witness her triumph. Not only that, but Naruto…he had…he had…!

"_We__… __kissed!__" _Hinata thought again as a feeling of bliss swept over her.

Pushing away that thought for now, she noticed that she felt rather warm. She felt like she was floating. Maybe that was because she was being carried, but why would someone need to carry her? She had won, right? No…wait…she had fainted. And in front of the crowd too!

"_How embarrassing…" _

Hinata felt her face heat up as she thought about it. She hoped nobody noticed what Naruto had done. He had kissed her in front of hundreds of witnesses. Well, the arena was pretty deep, and with the angle and the way he had been leaning towards her it would have been hard for anyone to see anything…

Naruto was far too bold sometimes.

...Not that she was complaining or anything, mind you.

Hinata felt something soft hit her back and the warmth she felt was starting to leave. Desperate for reasons she couldn't fully grasp and still half asleep, she reached out to retrieve that source of warmth.

"Uh, Hinata? I'm gonna need my arm back now…"

Hinata's eyes shot open and whipped her head around towards the voice that had spoken. The girl blinked when she found herself staring into deep pools of blue.

"…Hi?" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled bemusedly as Hinata sprang away like she had been electrified and quickly let go of his arm. She scrambled back across the bed he had placed her in and quickly grabbed a pillow to shield herself from his gaze. Clearly she remembered what he had done before she fainted and it was quite clear to him that she was embarrassed.

"Maybe that was a little too sudden…" Naruto muttered to himself.

It had been a spur of the moment kind of thing for him. Now that it was all over, he had to deal with the consequences of his actions. Really, he didn't know how he had gone from congratulating her for her victory to kissing her in front of a crowd like that. He just…felt like it.

Though looking at Hinata now, he started to question whether or not he should've surprised her like that…

"C-Congratulations on your match," Naruto said quickly as he struggled to keep his tone level and calm. "You really did good out there, Hinata."

"Ah ha… I wouldn't have been able to pull it off if it weren't for your help…" Hinata mumbled from behind her pillow.

"No. It was all you. The only thing I did was give you a little encouragement here and there." Naruto grinned.

"Not at all. You helped me find the courage to believe in myself. Without that, I would never have had the strength to defeat Neji…" Hinata smiled. "Thank you, Naruto-kun…"

"Heh… I don't want to take credit for something you did, but if you want to thank me so bad I guess I don't mind accepting your thanks," Naruto replied with an embarrassed smile. "You're welcome, Hinata!"

The duo laughed a bit before settling into an awkward silence. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck uneasily as Hinata's fingers slowly tightened around the pillow she was holding. Naruto was busy trying to come up with something to say while Hinata's mind was still on the kiss. Just as Naruto opened his mouth to speak, Hinata beat him to it.

"Um… Naruto-kun… about what happened back in the arena…" Hinata started.

Naruto gulped as Hinata felt her cheeks get warm again.

"Ah... heh heh… I guess I kinda surprised you back there, didn't I?" Naruto said uneasily.

"A little bit…" Hinata said quietly as her heart thumped loudly within her chest. "Um… it's… you did… er…"

Hinata paused, trying to find the words. She wasn't sure if she should be asking him a question, thanking him for the act, or screaming about how she felt. Her brain and mouth were having a falling out and she was struggling with herself about how to handle the situation. Naruto just stood stiffly in place as he waited for the girl to say something.

...Anything.

"Why?"

Both Naruto and Hinata blinked as the word popped out of the Hyuga girl's mouth. An extremely simple word that served as an extremely vague question and, apparently, the only word that Hinata was fully capable of processing at the moment.

"…Why?" Naruto asked.

"Why…?" Hinata repeated, her face cherry red. "Why did you… _kiss _me…?"

Now Naruto was at a loss for what to say. How could he play this off? His brain was currently split with two sides arguing about what he should do. The debate was whether or not he should confess his feelings or brush off the event entirely.

"_Tell__her__you__love__her!__" _One side of his brain shouted. _"__It__'__s __perfect! __Now __that __you__'__ve __kissed __her __you __can __make __her __your __girlfriend! __What __have __you __got __to __lose? __She __likes __you __too __so __Hinata __will __definitely __accept __your __confession! __You __can __be __with __her __even __more __this __way! __Tell __her __your __feelings! __Go __for __it! __Do __it __now!__"_

The other side of his brain was in fierce disagreement.

"_NO! __Don__'__t __be __a __dumbass!__" _The other side shouted. _"__The __invasion __is __only __a __few __hours __away __and __THAT __should __be __your __main __focus!__ The __top __priority __here __is __making __sure __everyone __makes __it __out __alive __and __that __your __enemies __don__'__t! __This __isn__'__t __the __time __to __worry __about __your __love __life! __You __don__'__t __need __distractions __right __now! __Besides, __it__'__s __too __early! __Did __you __see __how __surprised __she __was __a __few __minutes __ago? __Think __rationally! __Focus __on __the __mission!__"_

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but another person beat him to it.

"…Could you two please do this somewhere else? I don't think it's proper for you two to have this discussion while someone else is in the room."

Hinata yelped when she heard her cousin's voice. Naruto turned around to see Neji on the bed behind them, staring at the ceiling with an expressionless face. Neither Naruto nor Hinata had even noticed he was in the room or that the medics had dropped him off here. Neji slowly turned his head to stare at the two other Genin.

"The two of you shouldn't linger around here. You both have more matches to fight soon, don't you?" Neji asked. He smirked at his cousin. "And Hinata-sama, how could you faint in front of a crowd like that? For the future head of the Hyuga Clan, that is most unbecoming…"

"T-That's…" Hinata started embarrassedly before her eyes widened when she processed Neji's words. "F-Future head of the…?"

"That is your goal, is it not?" Neji asked with a small smile. "You promised to change the Hyuga Clan, and to do that you would likely have to become the head of the clan. So long as you remember to keep that promise, I will do my best to support you."

"Neji-nii…" Hinata said softly as she discarded her pillow. She slowly got off the bed and approached her cousin. She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you. I'll get even stronger, and someday I'll fulfill my promise to you…"

"I should be the one thanking you, Hinata-sama…" Neji said. The bitterness he had once coupled her name with had been replaced with respect and sibling affection. "Thank you for showing me that fate can change. No… thank you for showing me that I can _make _my own fate."

Naruto smiled to himself as the two talked. The mood from before had all but disappeared, and, while Naruto was grateful for the distraction, he couldn't help but feel disappointed he hadn't been able to express his feelings to Hinata yet.

"_No__…__now __isn__'__t __the __time.__" _Naruto thought to himself. _"__Right __now, __the __invasion __is __our __main __focus. __But __when __everything __is __over__… __if __we __win, __no, __WHEN __we __win__… __then __maybe__…"_

"Naruto-san."

Naruto blinked when he heard Neji address him. He was even doing so respectfully now. The Hyuga prodigy gave him a hard look before sighing and turning away so he wouldn't have to look the boy in the eyes.

"I suppose…I owe you an apology for our earlier encounters," Neji said uncomfortably. He really wasn't used to apologizing to anyone. "I'm…I apologize for antagonizing you before…"

"Forget about it." Naruto grinned, surprising Neji by the way he quickly dismissed the issue. "Now that you've finally gotten around to removing that Kumogakure-sized pole from your ass, we can just sweep all that animosity under the carpet and start fresh! We can be friends!"

"Hmph…I suppose that's acceptable." Neji smirked. "And can I trust you to keep your promise as well?"

"Eh? Did you promise something to Neji, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curiously.

"It's nothing you need to be concerned about, Hinata." Naruto chuckled, waving her off. "My promise happens to coincide with yours, so it's all good!"

"It still feels like I'm missing something here…" Hinata said uncertainly.

"Like I said, don't worry about it." Naruto grinned as he playfully ruffled the girl's hair. "It'll all turn out well in the end, you'll see!"

"Mou… now it just feels like you're teasing me…" Hinata pouted. Naruto laughed as Neji smirked at his cousin's expense.

Naruto himself was very pleased with how things had turned out. Hinata showed the village and her family just how awesome she really was, and the friendly Neji had finally reappeared. They could finally get along together like they had in the past.

The trio was broken out of their revelry when the door suddenly burst open with a loud bang. Naruto and Neji caught a glimpse of something small barreling into Hinata, who stumbled and quickly steadied herself as she held onto whatever had crashed into her.

"Onee-chan, you were amazing!" Hanabi gushed as she clutched onto her older sister's waist and sung her praise.

"H-Hanabi-chan? What are you doing here?" Hinata exclaimed. Hanabi ignored her question as she continued to hug her sister.

"I'm sorry for ever doubting you! I feel ashamed for thinking you were weak! I acknowledge you, Onee-chan! I do!"

Hinata remained silent, at a loss for how she should respond to her uncharacteristically enthusiastic sister. Her sister's words added to her joy and feelings of accomplishment, though.

"And Naruto-san, I must thank you as well." Hanabi smiled as she released her sister, turning to bow towards the blond she was addressing. "You played a vital role in my sister's growth and for that I must thank you. Thanks to your guidance and encouragement, I finally have a real older sister!"

"Hey, what do you mean by 'real', Hanabi-chan…?" Hinata frowned.

"Heh, I didn't do anything really. I just gave her that push she needed to get herself going." Naruto said. He gave Hinata a warm smile. "Everything she accomplished, she did with her own power."

Hinata blushed at the praise. Still, she took pleasure in receiving it. She had become someone Hanabi could look up to, and that fact alone added to that proud feeling Hinata had felt since winning her match.

Wait, if Hanabi was here, then wouldn't that mean…?

"Ahem."

Four faces turned towards the door to see the Hyuga patriarch himself. Hiashi Hyuga quietly entered the room as his gaze fell upon each occupant in the room. Naruto shook a bit as the man's calm stare shifted into a glower when his eyes fell on him. Was he mad at him for something he did?

...Wait.

Oh shit. Byakugan.

"_So __does __that __mean __he __saw __what __I__…__? __Damn__…" _Naruto's shoulders drooped when he realized Hiashi must've seen what he had done in the arena with Hinata. Naruto shook his head as he brushed away the intimidation he felt and glared back at the man. _"__No! __I __don__'__t __regret __it! __Besides, __this __is __the __asshole __who__'__s __treated __Hinata __like __crap __for __years! __I__'__ve __got __a __bone __to __pick __with __this __guy __too__…__!__"_

"Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" Hiashi suddenly spoke up, his voice cold and demanding.

"Y-Yeah?" Naruto replied, trying keep himself from being intimidated. It was amazing how deep and threatening Hiashi could make his voice sound.

"There is something I wish to discuss with you in private," Hiashi said with a commanding tone. "I don't suppose you have a problem with that."

"_Shit. __So __he __did __see.__" _Naruto's face twisted into an uncomfortable expression.

"E-Excuse me, father, but what do you need to talk about with Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, feeling a little worried for her crush.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself about, Hinata," Hiashi said without looking at her. "You and Hanabi are free to remain here to keep Neji comfortable. After I am done dealing, I mean, _talking _with Uzumaki-san, there is something important I need to discuss with Neji and I feel it would be best if you two were here to listen to it as well. If you'll excuse us…"

Hiashi stepped aside and gestured towards the hall, allowing Naruto to step past him and out of the room. Naruto gave Hinata a reassuring smile before Hiashi closed the door behind them.

"Walk with me," Hiashi ordered, stepping past the blond jinchuriki and down the hall. Naruto glared at the man's back as he followed after him.

Naruto could hear the shouting and booing of the audience echoing down the halls from the arena. It sounded like Shikamaru's match was beginning to start. Naruto briefly wondered how his lazy friend was going to defeat Temari this time. Since Naruto hadn't made the underground tunnel during his fight against Neji like he had in the past, Shikamaru wouldn't be able to use it in conjunction with his jutsu to immobilize Temari. Without the tunnel's shadows to aid him, it might be harder for Shikamaru to successfully use his jutsu.

Ah, well, if it was that guy Naruto was sure he'd find some way to make it work. Shikamaru was a genius, after all.

But now wasn't the time to be worrying about his friend. Right now, he had quite a few things to say to Hinata's father.

"Uzumaki-san."

Hiashi got the first word in, much to Naruto's dismay. The man turned around and stared down at the boy who glared back. Naruto opened his mouth, ready to shout and condemn the man for his treatment of Hinata. He had quite a number of things to say to him!

Unfortunately, Naruto didn't get the chance. The jinchuriki choked on his words when Hiashi Hyuga spoke first.

"I would like to give you my thanks."

Naruto's brain lagged for a few moments, trying to process the words Hiashi was speaking to him. Out of all the scenarios he had imagined for this conversation, having Hiashi thanking him had not been one of them. He had expected the man to yell at him, demand he stay away from Hinata, or even threaten him. Naruto had planned to tear the stuck-up prick a new one and call him out on his treatment of Hinata. However, things weren't turning out the way he expected.

"Uh…what?" Naruto finally asked.

"I am not a fool, Uzumaki-san." Hiashi smirked as he folded his arms in front of him. "I was fully aware of the time my daughter was spending with you. I remember Neji and Hanabi mentioned the issue offhand once or twice and heard she was training with you. After I had noticed Hinata was often absent from the Hyuga compound, I had a few of my attendants look into things and found out what I had heard was true. I had assumed nothing would come out of it, but, clearly, I was mistaken."

"That's… um…" Naruto sputtered, trying his best to catch up to the conversation. It was not a good thing for Naruto's thought processes as the conversation continued to diverge from the path he had planned in his head. His feelings of surprise fought down his anger and kept him from shouting at the man, who was being surprisingly polite as opposed to the asshole Naruto had taken him for.

To be fair, Naruto had never really talked with Hinata's father much, even in his past life. He could only recall maybe four instances where he had met the man face to face, and even then they had exchanged very few words. Naruto's impression of Hiashi Hyuga was entirely based on how Hinata was treated and influenced by him and the clan itself. So really, Naruto really didn't know anything about Hiashi other than his behavior towards Hinata and how the clan saw and treated her.

So it was perfectly understandable that Naruto was so confused by the man's attitude. Plus, it didn't feel right to yell at someone who was thanking him.

"Now that you've helped Hinata realize the potential she has, I can only imagine she'll continue to improve from here on out." Hiashi smiled. "If she continues like this, she may be able to inherit the title of clan head."

"H-Hold on a minute!" Naruto suddenly broke in, waving his arms to stop the man from speaking. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Naruto's brain wanted to know why the man was being so polite and his mouth had agreed to ask the question. It needed to make sense of the conversation before a proper response could be formed.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Hiashi asked in return.

"Well… I'm the village pariah, and everyone sort of hates me. I would think someone like you, head of the most prestigious clan in Konoha, wouldn't want anyone from your family associating with someone like me," Naruto pointed out. He carefully avoided mentioning that he knew he was a jinchuriki.

"The villagers have their own opinions and I have mine. Do not group me together with them," Hiashi replied. Unlike most villagers, Hiashi didn't see the child as the Kyuubi incarnate. He had the ability to think logically. If Naruto truly was the demon everyone feared, they would have all perished in a burning village long ago. The only misgivings Hiashi had about the boy were his reputations as a failure and a prankster. "I'll admit, I was… conflicted about the amount of time my daughter spent with you, but I won't choose her friends for her. What she does in her spare time and who she spends it with are none of my concern."

"…" Naruto just stared at the man in shocked silence for a bit. He sounded so…considerate.

"I have said my piece. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few things to discuss with my daughters and my nephew. Good luck in the exams, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto's mind quickly reorganized his thoughts as the man began to walk away. He wouldn't let him walk away without asking the one question he wanted to be answered.

"Wait a second!" Naruto called out, causing the man to turn towards him again.

"Yes?"

"Before you go, I want some answers…" Naruto said, giving the man a glare. "I'm well aware of the treatment Hinata's gotten from you and the rest of the clan. You constantly belittle her and tell her she's not good enough. I don't see why, since Hinata's one of the nicest girls I've ever known. But her confidence and self-esteem were smashed to pieces, not by others, but by her own family. Her cousin hated her, her sister was constantly disappointed in her, and her own father thought she was worthless."

"…I have never told Hinata she was worthless," Hiashi said quietly.

"You've done a fantastic job of making her feel that way." Naruto scowled, crossing his arms. "I did everything I could to encourage and support Hinata. Thanks to that, she was finally able to gain the confidence to _show _you she wasn't worthless. Even so, I still practically have to twist her arm just to have her accept a compliment.

"My daughter is often too humble for her own good…" Hiashi muttered.

"Which isn't a bad thing," Naruto retorted, still glaring. "I've never understood it. So what if she couldn't get a few tricks down immediately? So what if she's the only Hyuga who's actually nice? So what if her ideals don't fit in your perfect little world? That doesn't make it right for anyone to make Hinata think she's no good. As her father, you should've been the one person there to encourage her when no one else would."

"_I __am __well __aware __of __that__…" _Hiashi thought to himself.

"To be honest, when you asked to talk with me I saw it as a perfect opportunity to shout and yell at you for how you've treated her and a great chance to kick your ass for it."

This brash, honest statement made Hiashi chuckle a bit.

"But that's why I'm so confused right now." Naruto frowned. "From the impression I got, you're just a bully who treats Hinata like dirt. I thought you hated her. But… you don't seem like a bad person. As much as I want to hate you and hit you for how you've treated her, I can't without knowing your reasons. So what I want to know is why. Why did you treat Hinata so terribly? Why didn't you support her? How do you _really_ feel about her?"

Hiashi was silent for a few moments as he stared at Naruto. The man closed his eyes and let out a hollow laugh as he collected his thoughts.

"I suppose Hinata's demeanor and her attitude towards her family are the reasons for your bad impression of me," Hiashi said wistfully. "What's more, I can't argue against it. I don't blame you for having such an impression, since I've certainly done my best to make it appear as though I am Hinata's enemy…"

Hiashi sighed, wondering if this boy would understand his reasons. Maybe if he did, he could help Hiashi understand them himself.

"I'm not perfect, Uzumaki-san. I have made many mistakes as leader of my clan, and as a father. My treatment of Hinata is one of my greatest," Hiashi said. "As a child, I knew Hinata had potential, but her personality and soft demeanor were seen as weaknesses and hindrances to the clan, and unsuitable traits for heiress to the clan. Our clan is far too proud in that respect. Hinata was kind. She was soft. She was humble. All these traits were considered unbefitting of a Hyuga, and the elders of our clan worried that my daughter would make the clan weak. It didn't help my daughter when she failed in her training and was unable to master the clan's advanced techniques as quickly as her predecessors had done before her. To the elders, she was weak, and I could do nothing to change that fact."

"So the elders didn't like her," Naruto concurred, though he already about those pricks. They had fiercely opposed the notion of uniting the Hyuga Clan in his past life and removing the Caged Bird seal. "So what? That doesn't say anything about how you felt."

"I'm getting there, Uzumaki-san. Just be patient and listen to me for a little while." Hiashi requested. "You care about my daughter, don't you?"

"Yes," Naruto answered with intensity and without hesitation.

"Then I believe this is a story you need to hear in its entirety. If I may continue…" Hiashi said. "The branch family also came to antagonize Hinata. They too saw her as a weak heiress, and as someone the elders could manipulate with little to no difficulty. The Hyuga Clan isn't as strong as some people think. Our bloodline is formidable and individually we are strong. However, a family divided is a weak family. I wouldn't be surprised if some branch members had thoughts of killing me in my sleep, to tell the truth. Not to mention there was tension between the two branches due to the continued use of the Caged Bird seal and the scandal with Kumogakure."

"When Hinata was kidnapped?"

"Ah, so you know about that? A member of the Lower branch family was sacrificed to save a member of the Main branch. The destiny of the Lower branch to serve as inferiors to the Main branch has always been a constant source of ire for the Lower branch members."

"…Who was the person killed?" Naruto ventured.

"My brother. His life was traded to save mine."

Naruto winced at that. Though he already knew about the situation with Neji's father, the purpose of asking the question was to gauge how much the man was willing to tell him. Since Hiashi had confessed his brother's death, Naruto could see that the man was laying everything on the table. He wouldn't hide anything.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. He still felt his condolences should be given regardless.

"It was his choice in the end. Though I still wish things could have been different for the both of us…" Hiashi sighed, shaking his head. "The Lower Branch and myself were not the only ones to suffer from his death."

"Okay… so the elders didn't approve of her, the rest of the clan opposed her, so where did you stand?" Naruto asked urgently. The man still hadn't answered the most pressing question.

"…I was given a choice," Hiashi explained, much to Naruto's confusion. "I had to decide whether I should act as a father would or as a clan leader should. My choice was obvious."

"…And that was?"

"I chose the clan over my family." Hiashi answered without an expression. "I chose to act in the clan's best interest rather than making choices based on how I felt. That was what led to my treatment of Hinata. That is my reason."

"You…what kind of reason is that?" Naruto demanded. "You chose the clan over your family? I don't understand! Why the choice?"

"I am the head of the Hyuga Clan, Uzumaki-san. Throughout the course of my life I have had to make many choices that would greatly influence the clan, even if I didn't know it. I cannot let my personal feelings cloud my judgment, as they have in the past. I must act in the interests of the clan and not just for one person."

"That… I still don't get it! So you just chose to ignore and discourage Hinata because the clan told you to?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"…Your terrible impression of me is quite evident, as Hinata has told you much about me and my treatment of her." Hiashi said quietly. "…But has Hinata ever told you anything about her mother?"

"Her… mother…?" Naruto said in a puzzled voice.

No… come to think of it, Hinata had never said anything about her mother. Not in this life or his last. But what did that have anything to do with…?

"Few people outside the clan know about this, but Hinata's mother… she was a member of the Lower Branch Family," Hiashi confessed.

"Hinata's mom was in the Lower Branch…?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Her name was Hikari. She was one of the members of the Lower Branch assigned to attend to my needs when I first became head of the clan," Hiashi told him, remembering his wife with a smile. "She was shy, beautiful, and a little clumsy, too, to be honest… but always friendly and smiling. I can't remember how, but I ended up falling in love with her, and she with me. Of course, when I had announced that I would be married to her, the Hyuga elders opposed me. She was of the Lower branch, inferior to the esteemed Main Branch Family, and the elders feared she would upset the balance within the family. Even still, I fought for her hand and for her acceptance into the Main Family, and I was able to marry her. The day I did, I was given permission to remove the seal from my fiancée's forehead to officially accept her into the Main Family."

Naruto just listened to the story with wide eyes. There had been someone in the Lower Branch who had their seal removed in the past? What's more, it was Hinata's own mother?

"Back then, I had acted on my feelings rather than in the clan's interests. The elders were bitter, but they relented. However, to save face, they fabricated a story that Hikari was actually a descendant of the Main branch and acceptable as my wife. Those who knew otherwise were ordered to be silent. Even after she was accepted at my wife, the elders were still hostile towards her. They openly criticized her demeanor and how she handled her duties within the Main Family. Even some members of the Branch Family started to resent her since she was given the gift of freedom while the rest of them remained bound by the chains of the lower branch. Still, she stayed strong in the face of it. She was even so bold as to propose the unification between the two branches."

"She wanted to unite the Hyuga clan?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed. This only confirmed the elders' fears of upsetting the balance between the branches. As you can imagine, the elders were vehemently opposed to this idea, saying that a former member of the lower branch had no right to change years of tradition. When asked whether or not I supported this idea, I once again chose to act on my feelings, to support my wife's ideals, rather than what was best for the clan."

"What's so bad about the clan being united?" Naruto asked. "Why are the elders so against it?"

"It's not easy to change the minds of those hardcore traditionalists," Hiashi said with a dry chuckle. "Hikari had announced this to the Lower Branch, proclaiming that we could become a true family where everyone could be happy and live together freely. The Lower Branch had been skeptical, but they had also been hopeful, and supported Hikari's ideal. For a time, we were happy and content, until Hinata was born…"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked.

"At the time when Hikari was trying to reform the clan, she was also pregnant. She had been so happy when Hinata was born, and I was as well, but… Hinata was weak, and that discredited Hikari."

"What…?"

"You see, since Hinata showed ineptitude in our clan's techniques at a young age, Hikari was thought to have produced a weak heiress. She gave birth to a failure. This gave the elders a weapon to use against my wife," Hiashi said. "The elders condemned Hikari for this, reestablishing their belief that the unification of the Main and Lower Branches would only make the Hyuga clan weak and produce unsuitable heirs like Hinata. The elders began blaming everything on Hikari, making her the cause of everything that went wrong within the clan. I did what I could to refute the allegations against her… but it wasn't enough. The elders vetoed the proposition to unite the clans, and Hikari began to lose support. Because she had let the Lower Branch Family down, she had lost their support. She was denounced as a failure within the Main Family and by the Lower Branch Family. It all became too much for her. She became disheartened and weak. I tried to support her, but… she was too disappointed with herself. She died of heart failure after she gave birth to Hanabi."

"That's… so is that why you treated Hinata so terribly? Is this why you discouraged her?" Naruto asked. "Did you blame her for Hikari's death?"

"…Perhaps…" Hiashi admitted. "But really, I didn't want Hinata to become like Hikari. I didn't want to encourage her for fear of having her be put down like her mother was. I was afraid of Hinata going through the same thing she did. That's why I belittled her. That's why I discouraged her. So that I wouldn't lose her too…"

"I… I can't accept that." Naruto said, shaking his head. "Discouraging her would've put her in the same position as her mother. If you were so afraid of losing Hinata like her mom, why did you copy the elders?"

"Because acting on my feelings brought me pain. That's why it was debated whether or not Hanabi would be made the heiress of the clan when she proved to be Hinata's superior. I started to agree with the elders' advice and actions, despite my disapproval of their methods and opinions. As long as I did so, they wouldn't openly attack Hinata as they did with Hikari. They were content to let me handle my own daughter so long as I acted the part of the leader of a clan instead of a father," Hiashi said.

"But that's why I'm saying you should've…!"

"But I couldn't hate Hinata. I tried to kill my emotions and failed. I do love Hinata as my daughter." Hiashi sighed. "That is why… that is why I still hoped that she could become strong one day. As sad as it is, I was encouraging her to hate the main family by mistreating her the way I did. Some days I wished she would speak out against me, retaliate in some way, find strength in the face of hate from her family…"

Naruto shivered as he thought of that prospect. He had seen firsthand how hatred and sorrow could twist and corrupt someone. In the past, he had lost his best friend to a similar hatred. Just imagining Hinata like that… cold and emotionless, only living for revenge on those who had done her wrong…

And Hiashi had wanted something like that for Hinata?

As Naruto opened his mouth to voice his thoughts on that, Hiashi resumed speaking.

"Of course, I had also feared such a scenario as well. I didn't want it to happen, but I continued to berate her efforts, still hoping that it would make her strong enough to oppose those who would oppose or hurt her. I didn't even care if she would come to hate me. If Hinata could avoid her mother's fate, then I was fine with that."

"Hinata isn't the kind of person who would hate someone, especially her own father. No matter how terribly she's treated." Naruto murmured.

Naruto quickly brushed away the thought of an unfeeling Hinata aside.

"_If __you __had __turned __her __into __someone __like __that, __I __would __have __never __forgiven __you__…" _Naruto thought to himself.

"Indeed." Hiashi chuckled. "She is so much like her mother in looks and in attitude. The only thing she lacked was her ambition. But today…to find out that my daughter has the same ideals as her mother once had…"

Hiashi chuckled and shook his head.

"I can't help but feel someone is laughing at me for this…"

"...Why are you telling me all this?" Naruto asked.

Hiashi turned towards the Kyuubi jinchuriki and gave him a small smile.

"It's my way of thanking you, Uzumaki-san. Despite my feelings and my fears, I am happy Hinata has found her strength and I'm relieved to know she has your support. Without you, she never would have been able to find it. To see her conviction with my own eyes… it is encouraging. You can be there for her when I can't. If Hinata continues like this, maybe one day she will be able to succeed where her mother failed…"

Naruto just stood there, deep in thought. To hear something like this…something so new…

"So… your reason for treating Hinata like you did was because you thought it would make her strong while protecting her from the elders who had shunned and discredited her mother for her actions?"

"I am a failure as a father, Uzumaki-san," Hiashi confessed sadly. "I am so proud of Hinata, but I don't think I could tell her that face to face. I don't deserve to, not after the way I've treated her. The decisions I've made, at the time, seemed like the best course of action for the clan, but… I am a failure as well. I was unable to protect my wife and brother, I don't treat my daughters the way I should, my nephew hates me, and I have been unable to achieve unity within the clan."

"You…"

"But for the first time in a long time I feel proud. I feel pride in my daughter. I have hope for this clan. If Hinata's will and determination doesn't falter, maybe someday I can support her," Hiashi said. "Until that day comes, until she becomes strong enough to change our clan, I hope you will continue to protect her, Uzumaki-san. Protect and support my daughter. It is more than I have ever done myself."

Hiashi turned to leave, but Naruto's voice called him back.

"Wait a minute. You think I'll let you get away with that?" Naruto shouted at the man. He walked right up to the man and looked him in the eye. "I'm not the only one who needs to support her. I don't care if the elders get angry and I don't care if you're afraid of what happened in the past. If something went wrong back then, you should try your best to do better now! All this about choices and antagonizing Hinata, choosing family or the clan… you don't have to do it!"

"Uzumaki-san, I don't-"

"It doesn't matter what you think, you have to make up for things starting now." Naruto ordered, surprising the man with the intensity of his voice. "Believe it or not, I understand where you're coming from. I know a few people who made bad choices because of terrible experiences in the past, but that's no excuse to neglect your duties as a father!"

Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade had all given in to the grief and abandoned Naruto because they were afraid of being unable to protect him. They didn't want to lose him like they had lost Obito, Rin, Minato, Dan, and Nawaki. He didn't know about Tsunade, but Kakashi and Jiraiya were doing their best to make up for lost time now. Hinata had a family, and he wouldn't let them abandon her like his had.

"If you think you've made mistakes, man up and make up for them!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hinata is strongest when she has people supporting and encouraging her. Neji and Hanabi have already decided to help her out, so what's stopping you? Hinata will change the Hyuga Clan! Just believe in her! A good word from you, the person who she had been trying to impress the most, would mean the world to her!"

"I…"

"Don't you get it?" Naruto sighed, exasperated. "Supporting Hinata _is _in the clan's best interests. You don't have to be just a father or just a clan leader. You can do _both_."

Those words had a profound effect on the leader of the Hyuga Clan. He had always agonized over the mistakes he had made and wondered how to make up for them. It sounded so simple when the boy said it. Was it really so easy? Would it be strange for Hiashi to encourage his daughter for once?

...Well, the boy did have a point. He had a LOT to make up for. And not just for Hinata.

"…Thank you for listening to me, Uzumaki-san. And thank you for the advice you've given me," Hiashi said, giving the Genin a genuine smile. "Maybe I'll try being both a father and a leader. I won't grieve about the past. I should fight for a better future. I'll do everything in my power to fix my mistakes."

Naruto smiled as he watched the man go. Maybe the man himself had just needed a little support to change as well. Naruto was glad to have given it to him. Doing everything in your power to fix the mistakes you've made in the past… that was the exact same mindset Naruto had.

If he had everyone's support, he'd change the future for the better and defeat Madara this time around.

"Oh, and Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto blinked when Hiashi spoke to him just before turning down the corridor that led back to where Neji and his daughters were waiting.

"Sometime in the future I would like to discuss the nature of your relationship with my daughter more extensively." Hiashi smirked. "Kissing the heiress of the Hyuga clan… you are quite bold, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto blushed as the man disappeared. So he HAD seen that, huh? Boy, he'd have some explaining to do later. And he still hadn't finished discussing it with Hinata either. Neji had stopped him before he had gotten a chance to finish talking to her about it.

"_No, __now __isn__'__t __the __time,__" _Naruto thought as he shook his head. He could think about that later. Right now, he had a different priority.

The invasion.

Naruto rolled his thoughts around in his head as he made his way back to where the contestants were waiting. Shikamaru was probably almost done with his match. After that, it would be Sakura against Kankuro. Of course, the puppeteer would forfeit to keep himself from revealing his techniques, so Sakura would fight Shino. After that round ended…

"It begins," Naruto muttered worriedly to himself.

Had Haku found Kabuto yet? What would he do about the watching villagers? Where was Jiraiya? Had he gotten Tsunade? How would the Suna ninja respond if they revealed Orochimaru had killed the Kazekage? Would his friends be okay? Would they be able to take down Orochimaru?

"**Win."**

That voice echoed in Naruto's mind, making the jinchuriki halt in his tracks. Naruto's heart continued to beat like a drum as the Kyuubi spoke to him.

"**If ****you ****can****'****t ****beat ****this ****fleshbag ****and ****stop ****his ****invasion, ****you****'****ll ****never ****beat ****Akatsuki ****or ****Madara,****" **The Kyuubi snarled in his mind. **"****You****'****re ****the ****one ****who ****kept ****telling ****me ****you****'****d ****get ****strong ****enough ****to ****defeat ****Madara ****and ****change ****the ****future. ****If ****you****'****re ****not ****confident ****enough ****to ****think ****you ****can ****beat ****that ****snake ****bastard, ****there****'****s ****no ****chance ****you****'****ll ****be ****able ****to ****defeat ****the ****Uchiha. ****I ****won****'****t ****help ****you ****if ****that****'****s ****the ****case.****"**

"_What…! No! I'll win!"_

"**Will you?"**

"I'LL WIN!" Naruto shouted strongly and with conviction.

"**Feh. We'll see…"**

Naruto took deep calming breaths as the Kyuubi's voice faded away. Odd. He felt strangely calm all of a sudden. Had the Kyuubi been trying to encourage him?

"Heh. No way." Naruto chuckled, shaking his head.

Still, this was his test. He had to defeat Orochimaru and Kabuto here if he was going to beat Madara in the future. The Kyuubi himself had told him to complete this task. He wouldn't have the beast's cooperation otherwise. Naruto just hoped that the demon didn't see this battle as another opportunity to get free again…

Naruto blinked when something caught his attention. He noticed an ANBU in a tan cloak disappear down a corridor near the end of the hall.

The jinchuriki felt his gut clench as he lost sight of the man. Naruto couldn't make sense of it, but something was telling him to follow the ANBU.

Naruto ran down the hall and turned into the corridor the ANBU had gone down, but was surprised to see nothing at all. Had he been imagining things?

Something to the right caught Naruto's eye. He noticed something in the window of the door adjacent to him. Quietly, Naruto approached the door to one of the medical rooms and peered through the window.

Naruto's eyes widened at what he saw.

Dosu was lying in a bed with his face free of bandages. The only thing that covered his face was the bandage that covered his nose, probably swollen from when Naruto had buried his face in the ground during their fight. The Genin's eyes were also wide with fear. But that wasn't what was important or what Naruto was focused on. The ANBU Naruto had seen in the hallway was in the room, standing next to Dosu's beside with his arm raised. Naruto caught the edge of a weapon in the man's hand and acted without thinking.

The next series of events happened almost too quickly for anyone to recount.

Naruto drew a kunai and kicked open the door, jumping into the room while shouting furiously at Dosu's attacker. The ANBU's hand came down, his weapon, which Naruto recognized as a scalpel, aimed directly for Dosu's face. In the moment just before Naruto entered the room, the window in the room was suddenly smashed open, and the ANBU noticed from behind his mask a blur of someone jumping into the room from outside the window. That had prompted him to strike down at Dosu. But the other person was quicker. There was a pair of silver flashes as the light in the room reflected off the two senbon needles the window crasher threw at the ANBU attacking Dosu. Naruto noticed the senbon thrower was also wearing an ANBU mask as he entered the room, but he also recognized who the person was.

"_Haku!"_

He also knew who was trying to kill Dosu.

A clicking noise was heard from the ANBU in the tan cloak as he jumped back to avoid Haku's needles and keep them from hitting his vitals. There were five more flashes of silver as Haku let five more needles fly. The ANBU swept his cloak upwards, using it as a sweeping shield to knock the needles off course and discarded his cloak as they clattered to the ground. Only his mask remained. Naruto shouted a name. The fake ANBU's identity.

"KABUTO!"

Kabuto chuckled to himself as he removed the mask from his face and dropped it on the ground next to his cloak.

"My, my, Naruto-kun. How did you know it was me?"

"Not many other people I know use scalpels as weapons," Naruto growled as he pointedly stepped between Kabuto and Dosu's bed. The sound Genin's expression was one of disbelief.

"N-N-Naruto?" Dosu stammered, not believing what his eyes were seeing.

He had been saved?

"Naruto-kun?" Haku questioned, finally noticing him. "Shouldn't you be at the arena?"

"I was walking around here after I had just got done speaking with someone who wanted to talk with me," Naruto replied, not taking his eyes of Kabuto. "It's a good thing, too. I wouldn't have been around to notice this guy if I hadn't been walking around."

"Naruto-kun and… Haku-chan, is it?" Kabuto smiled, knowing who the girl was even while she was wearing her mask. "You and your friends are giving me and my master quite a bit of trouble. Honestly, I just can't get things done with all of you meddling in our affairs like this."

"What were you planning to do with Dosu?" Naruto demanded, even though he knew the answer. Kabuto chuckled as he pushed his glasses up.

"Failures are to be disposed of so they don't drag down the strong. Dosu and his team were just one of the many pawns that could be disposed of at any given time…" Kabuto smiled sinisterly. "At Orochimaru-sama's command, that is."

"His team…? Kin and Zaku…!" Naruto gasped. "What did you do to them?"

"Now, should you really be worrying about those two when there is so much more going on right now?" Kabuto smirked, causing Naruto to flinch. "You are quite a curious individual. You were able to fight on par with Orochimaru-sama, protect Sasuke Uchiha, foil our plans at every opportunity, your friends Anko and Haku flushing out more agents than expected along with Kakashi and Hayate… and the most surprising thing of all, you know about the invasion, don't you?"

Naruto's eyes widened. Kabuto knew that Naruto was aware of the invasion? Had he told Orochimaru? Had the situation changed without him knowing?

"Ah, don't look so alarmed." Kabuto laughed, reading Naruto's face like an open book. His assumptions had been proven correct. "I haven't brought attention to this. Orochimaru-sama is quite angry at the moment so I wouldn't think of troubling him with this information. Plus, that makes things all the more interesting. I am quite curious to see how things will develop."

"You…!" Naruto seethed.

Just like in the past…! Always manipulating and always toying with people, even those he claimed to serve! This guy was worse than Orochimaru! If Kabuto got away…

"Well, I don't want to linger around here for too long. I have other business to attend to and that pawn isn't worth any more of my time." Kabuto raised his scalpel and held it to his neck. "You can keep the disposed tool if you'd like. Good luck, Naruto-kun, Haku-chan."

With that, Kabuto cut into his throat with the scalpel and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A shadow clone?" Haku gasped. Had he substituted himself with it sometime during their conversation? Or had he been a diversion this entire time…?

"Dosu!"

Haku's attention turned from the now gone Kabuto over to Naruto who was currently checking over Dosu. The sound Genin's face was void of emotion as Naruto shook his shoulders frantically.

"Hey! Hey! Dosu, are you okay? Did he hurt you? Inject you with anything? Speak to me!" Naruto shouted, trying to elicit some sort of response from the boy.

"Orochimaru-sama… he didn't… he wouldn't…" Dosu mumbled in a dead voice.

"Dosu? Man, ignore what Kabuto said!" Naruto said. "Look, we need to find him! Dosu? Listen to me!"

"It doesn't matter…" Dosu monotoned. "I'm… I've been disposed of. I was to be killed. A useless tool…"

A sharp noise pierced Naruto's eardrums as Haku gave Dosu a hard slap across the face. The boy was shell shocked as Haku turned his face towards her.

"Dosu-san, snap out of it!" Haku commanded, causing the boy to blink. "You are alive. You are a human being, not a tool. You have done nothing wrong. The only mistake you've made was to serve the wrong person. You are not useless, and you have a friend who needs you. Naruto needs your help!"

Dosu blinked a few times before his mind cleared. He turned towards Naruto, regaining his normal expression, though he was still a little downcast.

"…Sorry," Dosu apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Naruto assured his friend. "I'm just sorry this had to happen to you…"

"It's fine… it… I'm not going to let it bother me," Dosu said, trying to brush off his sorrow.

Deep down, he had always known what he was to Orochimaru. He was just a pawn. A tool. Just another nameless grunt to do his bidding and sacrifice as he saw fit. The only thing that let Dosu ignore that fact was that he had yet to be disposed of and that Orochimaru had given him a home. Now that this had happened…

He'd help the person who didn't see him as a tool. He'd help his friend. That at least counted for something.

"…So you know about the invasion then?" Dosu asked.

"We do." Naruto nodded.

"Then I don't know if there's anything useful I could tell you that you don't already know." Dosu admitted.

"Do you know where the Sound Four are?" Naruto asked.

If they could take out just one of them, then that would take care of the barrier that would force the Hokage to fight Orochimaru alone!

"No." Dosu replied, earning a disheartened look from Naruto. "But…"

Naruto perked up.

"I can locate them." Dosu said, reaching over to grab his melody arm that lay discarded on the stand next to his bed. "With this and my acute hearing senses, I can trace their vibrations, footsteps, voices, anything that makes a sound. I'll recognize them if any of them so much as twitch."

"That's great!" Naruto beamed. "Hey, could you find Kabuto like that too?"

"Definitely." Dosu smirked, finally expressing an emotion other than emptiness and sadness.

He wanted to get back at that bastard anyway.

"Dosu-san, you'll come with me then. We'll find Kabuto and the members of the Sound Four." Haku said as she headed for the window. She held her hand up as Naruto opened his mouth. Haku gave him a teasing smile. "In case you forgot, you've still got a tournament to fight, don't you?"

"Oh… oh right! Damn…" Naruto cursed. With everything happening at once like that, Naruto had almost forgotten he was still competing. He wished he could go with them, but he'd have to leave this matter to Haku and Dosu. "Can I count on you two to get the job done?"

"Do you have that little faith in us?" Haku asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"No, it's just… this has to be done _right, _okay?" Naruto said. He gave Haku a meaningful look. "We need to get Orochimaru AND Kabuto."

"I promise you, Naruto-kun, he won't get away," Haku assured him.

"I believe you." Naruto smiled. "And make sure you're careful too, alright?"

"Of course. You don't need to worry about a thing." Haku smiled. She patted Dosu's arm. "I'll be sure to take care of him too."

"I don't need your protection. I can handle myself," Dosu insisted, giving the older girl a small glare.

"Maybe it's different for Orochimaru's men, but if your Naruto-kun's friend, that means I have to look out for you." Haku smiled. "It's just what friends do."

Dosu looked between the two Konoha ninja before giving a small smile.

He could get used to this kind of treatment.

X.X.X.X.X

Naruto hurried back to the arena after Haku and Dosu had left. He could hear incredulous shouts of outrage and disbelief coming from the spectators as he ran up the stairs to the balcony where the Chunin Exam finalists could watch the matches. Naruto slowed down and composed himself before he walked into the spectator box.

"Naruto! It's about time you got back!" Sakura said in an excited voice. "Where were you? And where's Hinata?"

"Ah…she had to talk with Neji and her father about a few things," Naruto reassured the girl. "I only stuck around to make sure she was okay and to talk to her dad about a few things. I decided to give them some privacy and came back here. She'll be back soon, I'm sure."

"Her father…?" Shino asked. "Do you know what he wished to talk to her about?"

"Nope. He didn't say anything to me. Don't worry about it," Naruto lied. It wasn't his place to say anything about what Hiashi had told him. Naruto turned towards Sakura who was practically bouncing with excitement. "You seem happy. What did I miss?"

"An amazing match!" Sakura exclaimed, giving him an excited grin.

"Amazing? Sakura, the crowd is booing." Naruto pointed out. Though he had a good guess why that was once he peered down into the arena.

Just like before, Shikamaru had snared Temari and trapped her movements with his Kagemane no Jutsu. His hand was already raised and he had just finished forfeiting the match, shocking his opponent, Temari, and angering the spectators.

What caught Naruto's attention were the pillars of rock sprouting from random places in the arena. There were about two dozen pillars in the arena, though none of them were taller than two feet. Naruto wondered what their significance was.

"I believe the crowd is displeased by the lack of climax this match had," Shino said. "Shikamaru had finally gotten his opponent where he wanted her, but forfeited as his technique finally succeeded. The crowd is obviously unsatisfied."

"I can tell." Naruto smirked.

"But Shikamaru was pretty clever with that earth jutsu he used." Sakura smiled. "When the match began he stuck to the shadows near the trees and tried to get Temari with his jutsu. When his shadow didn't reach far enough, he created those rock pillars and used their shadows to add to his own and extend his reach. Temari smashed some of them up to shorten their range but Shikamaru bided his time so the arena and pillars' shadows could lengthen. Then he started shooting up pillars all over the place, darting and jumping behind them to hide and protect himself from Temari's attacks. Once he disoriented her, he used all the shadows from the pillars to catch her! And he had been building a circle of pillars around her since the beginning so she couldn't escape! I never would have thought Shikamaru was smart enough to come up with such a plan!"

"It was a good plan with the only flaw being that it expended too much of his chakra," Shino pointed out. "It's not entirely unexpected for him to forfeit like this."

"It might just be because he's lazy and not because his chakra ran out," Naruto pointed out with a smile.

"…Possible," Shino agreed, as he could also see that as something Shikamaru might do.

A few minutes later Shikamaru and Temari made their way back to the spectator box. Temari herself looked unsatisfied and frustrated, casting angry glares at Shikamaru every so often. Shikamaru ignored the looks she gave him and yawned as he stretched his arms above his head.

She couldn't believe it. She may have won the match in the end but she felt like she had been humiliated. To think such a stupid looking pineapple-headed twerp could play her like that! She thought his shadow jutsu had been the only thing to worry about, but when he pulled out that earth jutsu she hadn't been able to think on her feet. He had toyed with her like Kankuro would with one of his puppets. He knew everything she was going to do before she did and had adapted his plans accordingly. The brat had outsmarted her…

Temari felt like punching something. Preferably the person who looked like he didn't give two shits about the fact that he lost his fight.

"Good going out there, Shikamaru," Sakura greeted their friend as he rejoined them. The girl gave him a suspicious look. "But are you really out of chakra, or did you just forfeit because you don't want to fight anymore…?"

"I don't have to answer that." Shikamaru sighed. "I tried, and that's enough. Winning isn't everything, you know. I honestly would have liked it better if I had just failed early on if it meant avoiding all this trouble…"

"...That mindset kinda annoys me," Sakura said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You shouldn't let it," Shino put in. "And besides, Shikamaru's actions may have put him in a favorable position."

"Eh?" Sakura and Shikamaru said in unison as they gave Shino odd looks.

"If you look at it from a different perspective…" Shino began, pushing up his glasses. "If Shikamaru had a team fighting with him, his opponent would have been easily dispatched. Victory was decided the moment he captured her. So, in a way, Shikamaru had won the battle."

A distinctive grunt was heard from Temari.

"Shikamaru demonstrated a calm mind and quick thinking, even when his first few plans to catch his opponent with his jutsu didn't work out. The proctors will most likely put priority on Shikamaru's ability to strategize and think ahead," Shino explained. "All traits that would make an exceptional leader, and, by extension, an acceptable Chunin."

"A leader? This guy?" Sakura deadpanned, gesturing to Shikamaru's dull face.

"You never know, Sakura." Naruto grinned. "Sometimes the guys you least expect will because awesome ninja."

After all, he already knew about the kind of person Shikamaru would grow up to be. He, along with his father and a few others, had been the mind behind their army in the past. Their battle plans and strategies had been flawless.

It was just too bad that they had lost the gamble that would cost them the war and their lives…

"_Not __this __time __though__…" _Naruto told himself in his head.

"You've gotta be kidding me, Shino…" Shikamaru groaned as he leaned against the wall.

"Well, it's only mere speculation on my part," Shino said in his usual monotone. "Don't let it bother you."

"Whatever. They aren't going to promote someone who just gave up," Shikamaru said. The boy rolled his eyes as Naruto and Sakura laughed at his expense. Clearly he was just saying that to make himself feel better. He glared in the duo's direction. "Hey, instead of laughing at me, why don't you get ready for your match?"

He looked pointedly at Sakura as he said this.

"Eh…?" Sakura blinked.

"In case you've forgotten, your match is next." Shikamaru smirked.

The proctor made this fact known when he called up to the balcony.

"Hey! Sakura and Kankuro! Your match is round five and next on the list!" Genma shouted from below. "Don't keep us waiting!"

"M… My turn!" Sakura smiled, feeling excitement and adrenaline burn within her. She clenched her fists determinedly as she prepped herself for her match…

"I forfeit!"

"Eh?"

Sakura turned towards Kankuro with a look of disbelief on her face. He was forfeiting? But why? What reason did he have for giving up before the match even started? Shikamaru, Shino, and the majority of the audience also voiced their surprise and protest.

Kankuro had his own reasons, of course. He couldn't reveal all of his abilities against his opponent before the invasion started; otherwise, he'd lose that edge. Part of him felt like he could take out the little girl without revealing the full extent of his abilities, but one could never be too careful. He hadn't seen much of her techniques, and she had taken out that blonde girl in the preliminaries with just one punch. It was better to play it safe for now.

Naruto tried to hide his smile, having already predicted Kankuro's forfeit. He glanced to the side to see Sakura glaring at her would-be opponent, who was shifting uneasily on his feet. Temari kept on a stoic face while she tried to hide the worried glances she shot towards Gaara, whose face was becoming more murderous by the minute.

Naruto was the only one who could see the humor in that since Gaara was only putting on an act.

"Hey, what's the idea?" Sakura glared at Kankuro suspiciously. "You're not scared of fighting me, are you?"

Kankuro quickly composed himself and glared at the pink-haired girl.

"What? You think I'd waste my time fighting against you?" Kankuro sneered. "I've got standards, and I don't think it would do me any good making a girl cry because I punched her too hard."

"Why you…!" Sakura temper flared, raising her fist and advancing towards the puppeteer with looks to kill.

She was stopped when Shino grabbed her wrist.

"Shino? Let me go! You think I'm going to let him get away with that?" Sakura shouted at the Aburame.

"Forget him." Shino said. "Remember, you have standards as well, Sakura. A coward who plays with over-sized wooden dolls is not worthy of your time."

Kankuro silently bristled at that.

"Instead, I would like to remind you that you still have a chance to fight," Shino pointed out as the sun reflected off his shades.

Sakura stared at Shino oddly for a moment before the realization dawned on her. She gave her friend a challenging glare and a competitive smile as the proctor called out to them from the arena.

"Due to Kankuro's forfeit, Sakura Haruno is the winner by default! Therefore, she will fight Shino Aburame who was set up to fight the winner of round five! Both of you, get down here!"

Sakura and Shino stared at each other for a moment before turning around and heading down the stairs towards the arena. Shikamaru smirked to himself as he leaned against the wall.

"Wonder who's gonna win between those two…" Shikamaru thought aloud. "Shino's bugs are dangerous, but Sakura's been full of surprises lately. She's no longer a squealing fangirl and her taijutsu's rapidly improved. Though, I don't know how well close combat will work against Shino…"

Naruto smiled to himself as he stared down at Sakura and Shino who had just entered the arena. Next to Hinata's fight against Neji, he had been looking forward to this match the most. Why? Because it was a change. It was different. It was something he didn't know the outcome to.

"It'll be interesting." Naruto grinned as he leaned on the railing.

"Maybe." Shikamaru shrugged nonchalantly as he readjusted his position against the wall. "But their fight isn't my most pressing concern right now. Too troublesome to watch it. Wake me when it's over."

Naruto chuckled to himself as Shikamaru nodded off. He clapped his hands as Genma raised his hand to start the match.

"Whoo! Go Sakura! Show Shino who's boss!"

For now, he would enjoy being a spectator.

X.X.X.X.X

"Alright, you two ready?" Genma asked, even as he raised his hand to begin the match.

Sakura raised her fists while Shino stood stock still, staring at his opponent without making a twitch.

"Round six of the Chunin Exams, begin!" Genma shouted, chopping his hand down.

Sakura hurled herself at Shino with her fist brought back the second Genma had given her permission to start. Shino, not really expecting such a blunt attack right from the get-go immediately jumped back, narrowing dodging Sakura's fist that was aimed directly for his head. Using the momentum she already had, Sakura kept on advancing to try and keep Shino on his toes, swinging punch after punch his way. Unfortunately for Sakura, Shino didn't really take all that much time to recover from his initial surprise, and raised his hand as he swerved to the left, avoiding another one of Sakura's attacks. His Kikai bugs swarmed out from his sleeve, intent on latching onto Sakura and sucking away all her chakra.

"Damn…" Sakura cursed, annoyed that she hadn't been able to catch Shino with that first punch. She slammed her fist down on the ground, kicking up dust and earth to cover her as she retreated away from the Shino's Kikaichu swarm.

Sakura ended up on the opposite side of the arena, watching as the dust cloud settled. Shino stood within the cloud with his bugs flying around him. The boy nodded towards the girl as he took note of the fair sized crater in the ground.

"Your taijutsu is quite formidable, Sakura," Shino complimented. "You do not have Lee's speed or Hinata's flexibility, but your power is certainly something. It is a good thing I wasn't hit. Even trying to block your attacks is a dangerous prospect."

"Though you knew all about that already, didn't you Shino?" Sakura smiled as she cracked her knuckles. "Your team and my team always sparred together, so you were already aware of the power behind my punches, just like how I'm aware of your bugs."

"Indeed. However, that is why you've always lost to me," Shino pointed out. "I am a long range fighter, whilst you specialize in close range combat. Clearly, I have the advantage with my bugs. But… seeing as you already know about that, can I assume you've found a counter against my bugs?"

"You can try and find out," Sakura said teasingly.

"Hmph. If you do have some kind of trap prepared, I had best spring it so that it's out of the way," Shino said as he extended his hands towards Sakura and sent a cloud of bugs her way.

Sakura sent chakra to her legs and jumped to the side to avoid the incoming bugs. By building up chakra in her legs and releasing all of it in short, precise bursts, she could generate a similar effect to how her enhanced punches worked by making quick sprints that would keep her away from Shino's bugs. Shino frowned and sent more Kikai out to intercept her from the direction she was running in. As the bugs closed in on her, Sakura changed her direction and headed straight for Shino himself. The Aburame raised his hands again and sent the majority of his bugs towards Sakura in an attempt to completely swarm and overwhelm her. She would be trapped on all sides and victory would be his.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Shino's eyes widened when he heard Sakura announce the name of her jutsu. The Kikai swarm in front of him had its center burnt open when the fire from Sakura's attack ignited the bugs and burnt them to a crisp. Her fireball wasn't as grand as one Sasuke could make, but it was enough to take out a fair sized portion of Shino's closely packed swarm. Sakura took the opening and brought her fist towards Shino again. Shino ducked to avoid her fist and retreated again with Sakura following after him. Shino kept on backpedaling towards his bugs which were flying back to assist their host, while Sakura kept trying to land one of her punches. Shino waved his arms towards her and released the last of his bugs to latch onto Sakura in an attempt to slow her down. They wouldn't be enough to drain her, but it should buy him some time.

Sakura rejected her instinct to pull back when the bugs attached themselves to her right arm. Luckily, there were only enough bugs to cover up until her elbow. She could ignore it for now as she made another sprint towards Shino.

She was thankful to Sasuke for teaching her that fire jutsu. It had definitely caught Shino off guard since he hadn't been prepared for it. Now if only one of her attacks could connect! Shino wasn't very adept at taijutsu, but he was a pretty dodgy guy. He was able to easily read her moves and see where she was aiming her punches so he could move appropriately to avoid being hit. She could see the Kikai bugs swarming in and coming closer from behind him and she had to do something before Shino rejoined his bugs.

"Darn it…! Stop…! Moving…!" Sakura shouted as she brought her right arm onto the ground.

The bugs surrounding her fist were either squished or knocked off when she punched the ground. Not only that, but she was able to make Shino stumble as the earth beneath his feet rose up unevenly, giving Sakura her chance to attack him. Quickly, she raised her fist and threw it forward, connecting her punch with Shino's stomach.

"Gah…!"

Shino coughed and was blown a few meters back into his swarm of bugs. The cloud cushioned him as he fell, with the bugs helping their host stand upright as he recovered himself. Shino rubbed his stomach as Sakura shook off the rest of his bugs on her arm. She pumped chakra into her arm and released it in bursts around the areas the Kikai were attached to. With such a sudden force of chakra being pushed into them rather than being slowly absorbed, the bugs popped like little zits. Shino watched with bemusement at the expression of disgust that crossed Sakura's features as she removed his lingering bugs.

As funny as Sakura looked, he felt bitter about watching his bugs be killed like that.

"Impressive, Sakura." Shino commented. "You've managed to catch me off guard quite a number of times. In the beginning of the match, with your fire jutsu, and just now with losing my balance. It looks like I haven't been careful enough."

"And I haven't been fast enough." Sakura smirked back. "I should've put more work into improving my speed. You're really hard to hit, Shino."

It was almost frustrating to watch them. Shino couldn't get close to Sakura unless he wanted to get reacquainted with her fist, and Sakura couldn't make the first move towards him without getting caught by his bugs. He wouldn't fall for her fire trap twice. At the same time, Shino needed to get closer if he wanted to properly swarm and incapacitate Sakura with his bugs, and Sakura could take out his bugs with her fire jutsu if Shino remained stationary while his bugs did all the work for him.

Both of them were thinking of ways to subdue their opponent without succumbing to them at the same time.

Luckily for Sakura, she had one more trick up her sleeve.

"_It__'__s __a __risk, __but__… __will __he __notice __it__…__?__" _Sakura thought to herself.

Making up her mind, Sakura made another dash for Shino. The Aburame raised his eyebrows, surprised by her boldness. He had been biding his time and had been waiting for his bugs to reproduce, but Sakura hadn't given him much time. Well, he would have to use what he had in order to take her down. He had lost more than a third of his swarm to Sakura's earlier fire jutsu and only had about sixty five percent of his hive left. More than enough to earn him victory… if his bugs were able to intercept her without trouble.

"Go," Shino commanded, sending half of his remaining swarm towards Sakura.

Sakura had expected him to send a swarm after her. She needed to take it out. She quickly brought her hands together to form a few hand seals.

"_But first…"_

Shino watched as Sakura performed the hand seals necessary in order to use the Fireball technique. His eyes narrowed when he noticed she had added more hand seals to the jutsu.

"Is it something stronger…?" Shino wondered. Surely she couldn't have learned anything that complex…

As expected, Sakura let loose another fireball, and Shino had to sacrifice part of his swarm to block the blast. But many of the bugs had broken away from the swarm and had gone around Sakura, intent on taking her down. They were closing in on her and just a little more would…

Shino's eyes widened behind his shades when he heard a hissing sound in his ears.

"Shit…!"

His Kikai congested around him just as the explosive tags near his feet detonated. When the dust cleared, Shino was revealed to be completely unharmed, though nearly his entire hive had been sacrificed to shield him from the attack.

"Genjutsu…" Shino muttered to himself, impressed by Sakura's tactics.

It was the reason he couldn't see the explosive tags she had thrown. That had been what her extra hand signs had been for. It was the Veil technique used by the disguised Chunin back before the first test in the Chunin Exams to hide the entrance room. Sakura had used it to hide her movements and the explosive tags she had thrown before he could notice. It had been a plot to take out his bugs, not hit him…

Still, it didn't matter. His other bugs had already closed in on her and she hadn't done anything to them.

Shino stared at the cloud of bugs swarming Sakura's position. He sighed when he noticed what was wrong.

"Not bad, huh?"

The swarm of bugs lifted to reveal a log Sakura had replaced herself with using a substitution jutsu to escape his swarm. Sakura stood at the other end of the arena, far away from his remaining Kikai.

"I used the Veil technique to hide the explosive notes I threw at you. I wanted to take out your swarm before it took me out. It's one of the most basic jutsu, but I figured it would be useful in taking out your swarms. That's why I learned it, along with that Katon technique."

"Hm… so your plan was never to actually defeat me, but to destroy my hive to destroy my means of attack…" Shino deduced. "Clever. But you don't think that will get you the win, do you?"

"Not at all. You've still got some Kikai left, but are they enough? I've still got some chakra to spare." Sakura smiled, thankful for her chakra control. "You could try throwing a few punches instead of having your bugs swarm me this time."

Shino stared at Sakura for a few moments before turning towards the proctor.

"I forfeit the match. Sakura wins."

The audience murmured in response to Shino's declaration. They were confused by the suddenness of it.

"Are you sure?" Genma asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I was too dependent on my bugs. I hadn't anticipated Sakura using more than just taijutsu on me," Shino said. "With roughly twenty percent of my Kikai remaining, I don't think I have enough to continue. I would prefer it if I kept my hive rather than losing the rest of it to another explosive note or Katon jutsu. I have lost."

"Alright then." Genma shrugged. "Winner of the sixth round, Haruno Sakura!"

The crowd burst into applause, satisfied with the match. It wasn't the deafening response Hinata had gotten, but it was similar to how Naruto had been received for his match with Dosu.

It had been an entertaining match.

"I won…" Sakura said as she let out a sigh of relief. She smiled as she listened to the audience praise her for her victory.

"Good job," Shino said as he approached Sakura. He raised his arms as his bugs returned to him and reentered his body through the sleeves of his jacket. "You had quite the strategy. I honestly thought your target had been me rather than my bugs."

"Thanks Shino." Sakura smiled at him, grateful for his words. Looks like being the smartest girl in the academy was finally counting for something. "I'm just glad I was able to fool you. It would have been easier if I had managed to catch you in the beginning though."

"I am not one to go down so easily," Shino remarked good-naturedly. "Still, a loss is a loss. You've earned this victory."

Sakura grinned, happy that there were no hard feelings.

"Still…"

Sakura blinked.

"Did you have to take out so many of my bugs…?" Shino muttered quietly. "You almost took out my entire hive. You even killed most of the females with you in that explosion. It will take time for my bugs to reproduce now…"

Sakura laughed uneasily as she rubbed the sulking Aburame as she led him back up the steps towards the spectator balcony. Maybe Shikamaru or Naruto would know how to cheer him up.

She still found it funny that Shino was more heartbroken about losing his bugs than losing the match though.

X.X.X.X.X

"Seriously?" Kiba said dryly as he crossed his arms. "Now why'd Shino go and do that…"

"I guess his bugs matter that much to him." Chouji shrugged as he finished off his bag of chips. He opened another one and proceeded to dig in. "And he said it himself. He can't match Sakura with taijutsu, and his bugs were his only weapon. Without his Kikai…"

"Maybe. I guess it's just hard for me to believe Sakura managed to beat him," Kiba commented with a shrug.

The boy let out a shout of pain when Ino smacked him upside the head.

"Watch what you say, mutt. Sakura won her fight fair and square," Ino said, glaring at the Inuzuka. "She was smart enough to know how to take down Shino's bugs and planned for his forfeit. She even made the effort to learn some new jutsu to help her win. It's just like how Hinata won against Neji. Sakura surprised Shino with her new tricks and strategy in order to win."

"It's unusual for you to compliment Sakura," Kiba growled. "What gives?"

"I'm just proud of her, is all." Ino smiled. "Back when we were kids, she was always being picked on and I was the one who had to protect her or chase away bullies. The only thing she really had going for her was her smarts. Now she's showing that she can stand on even ground with people like Sasuke, Naruto and Shino. She's not some weak little girl that can be picked on anymore."

"Yeah…" Kiba smiled a bit, thinking of Hinata as Ino said this. He had a similar feeling when he had watched Hinata stand up to her cousin and stand by her beliefs in front of the entire audience. "The girls we know are pretty amazing, huh…?"

"Yeah. I've got a lot of catching up to do." Ino sighed, leaning back in her seat. She craned her neck backwards towards Asuma and Kurenai, who were sitting behind the three Genin. Her gaze fell on Kurenai. "Did you teach Sakura that genjutsu by any chance?"

"It was just a basic technique I helped her perfect. I couldn't refuse her when she came asking for help." Kurenai smiled. "Sakura is actually quite talented in genjutsu. I was actually quite flattered when she came to me for assistance since my own students don't seem to be very interested in the field I specialize in."

"Kurenai _is _the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha." Asuma smirked from beside her. "Maybe if Shino had taken the time to learn more about genjutsu, he would've been able to see through Sakura's Veil."

"Yeah. I guess he needs to learn to stop relying on his bugs, eh Akamaru?" Kiba smiled down at his dog who was resting by his heels. The boy smirked as he watched Shino and Sakura exit the arena. "Well, now I know a way to beat Shino's bugs. Maybe I'll ask Sakura to teach me that fire jutsu once this tournament is over…"

"Shino isn't the only one who needs work, Kiba." Kurenai sighed, rubbing her forehead in mild frustration. "Is genjutsu really that uninteresting…?"

X.X.X.X.X

"You guys were great out there!" Naruto grinned as Sakura and Shino reappeared on the balcony with the rest of the contestants. Having sustained barely any physical injuries, Shino had not needed to go to the infirmary. "I'm surprised you lost, Shino."

Naruto yelped when Sakura smashed his head with her fist.

"Why would you say something like that?" Sakura frowned at her teammate. "You should've said something like, 'Sakura, I knew you would win!', or similar to it. You make it sound like you thought I'd lose."

"I didn't mean it like that." Naruto chuckled, rubbing the spot where Sakura had hit him. "The outcome was unexpected so I was saying that made it interesting."

"You could just say it was a good match and stop saying unnecessary things," Sakura said, glaring at him.

"Good match," Shikamaru piped up from his position against the wall.

"Oh, shut up. You weren't even watching." Sakura sighed, already aware that the lazy boy had slept through the entire match.

"I saw the end. That's what counts." Shikamaru put in as he stretched and got to his feet. He glanced toward Shino with a small smile on his face. "It might help if you had more ninjutsu under your belt."

"An attractive option, especially after seeing the jutsu you and Sakura demonstrated in your matches," Shino agreed, inclining his head towards his friend. "It was a good lesson. I am much too dependent on my family's techniques. It would be wise if I were to devote some of my time to learning more genjutsu and ninjutsu."

"Ino said something similar," Shikamaru said, turning towards Sakura. "Ever since you beat her she's been pestering Asuma to teach her some jutsu she could use. Same with Chouji after he was beaten by Dosu. I guess losing out to people with no names really shook them up."

"No names?" Sakura said indignantly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Shikamaru wasn't trying to offend you. What he meant was that people like you, Naruto, and Dosu do not come from esteemed families with bloodlines or specialized jutsu like Shikamaru, Ino, or myself do," Shino explained. "Our families' jutsu were the edge we had growing up in the academy and even when we first became Genin. However, being defeated by people like you and Naruto, who began your ninja careers without the clan jutsu we as children were gifted with, has shown us how foolish we've been. Being part of clans does not make us or our jutsu undefeatable. If we wish to become capable Chunin, no, capable shinobi, we'll have to branch out and learn other techniques to counter those that could defeat my bugs or Shikamaru's shadow techniques."

"Maybe if you knew some water jutsu you could've stopped Sakura's Katon from burning your bugs."

"Indeed," Shino conceded to that fact. He turned towards Sakura again. "In a way, I am envious of you and Naruto. Your hard work has brought you this far, and it will keep pushing you forward. I have been too lax, and I will not make the same mistake again." Shino's sunglasses flashed as the sun reflected off them. "I won't lose next time."

"Ah… ahahaha…" Sakura giggled in embarrassment, appreciating Shino's praise. Naruto was already grinning from ear to ear. Sakura gave Shino a competitive look as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well, don't expect me to be defeated so easily. The next time we fight, I'll still beat you."

"Hmph. We will see," Shino shot back.

Naruto grinned to himself as he watched his friends banter back and forth. He could almost swear Shino was smiling under his hood.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. "Just listening to you guys is tiring. I'm well off enough with my family's jutsu. The less work the better, I say…"

"Remember those words when you start complaining that you're falling behind the rest of us." Naruto smirked as the Nara rolled his eyes. He raised his hand towards Sakura who studied it for a moment before smiling and realizing what he was doing. The two of them hive-fived. "Team seven is going to take this whole tournament!"

"Yeah!" Sakura asserted enthusiastically. Her expression turned downcast when Naruto's words reminded her of their missing teammate. "But Sasuke-kun…"

"Oh yeah…jeez, he's still not here?" Shikamaru muttered, looking around the stadium.

"Even after going through all of the starting matches he still hasn't arrived…" Shino said. "It's amazing he hasn't been disqualified yet."

"That's because everyone wants to see Konoha's Amazing Uchiha up against Suna's Untouchable Genin," Naruto said, gesturing over to Gaara, who didn't bother to acknowledge him. Kankuro and Temari shifted nervously as they kept glancing at Gaara. "Sasuke's always getting special treatment."

"They would've disqualified the rest of us if we had been even a second late." Shikamaru sighed, agreeing with Naruto's statement. He turned towards the blond with an amused look on his face. "Maybe he really is starting to take after your sensei with how late he is."

"Is… is it really just that?" Sakura asked worriedly. "What if… what if…?"

Sakura looked to Naruto for an answer even knowing he wouldn't have one to give her. Naruto averted his gaze and stared down at the arena, waiting for something to happen. He knew what Sakura was worried about, especially after what had happened in the forest knowing that Orochimaru was after Sasuke. She had easily deduced the man's motives and had been reassured by Kakashi that the matter was being taken care of, but she still had her doubts. Knowing that Sasuke was in potential danger would obviously put her on edge.

Still, even Naruto was confused. Sasuke should've shown up with Kakashi by now. Naruto felt like he should be worrying, but he felt oddly calm. Maybe he trusted Kakashi to get Sasuke here safe and unmarked? Getting him here on time was another thing entirely…

Naruto glanced up at the Hokage's box, wondering how much longer the old man would give his teammate.

X.X.X.X.X

"I understand…so young Sasuke still hasn't shown up?" The Hokage sighed.

"That seems to be the case," Yamato said quietly, making sure he wasn't overheard by the Kazekage who sat to their right.

Well, it was actually Orochimaru in disguise, but he didn't need to cause a mass panic in announcing that fact right this moment.

"No word from Kakashi as all?" Hiruzen asked as his brow furrowed with concern.

"None at all." Yamato shook his head. "I do not doubt sempai's capability of protecting Sasuke, and I don't think we have to worry about his capture…"

"But we can't stop the tournament for just one contestant," Hayate cut in. "Sasuke has already been given too much leniency and is still late. If he still hasn't arrived…"

"...We have to disqualify him." Hiruzen sighed as he rubbed his forehead. It had almost been an hour and the last Uchiha had not shown up for his fight. The audience was already getting restless, and as disappointed as he was that he wouldn't get to see Sasuke fight, Sarutobi knew what needed to be done.

"Is that really wise?" The Kazekage asked, overhearing their conversation despite how quiet they were. "Listen to the crowd, Hokage-dono. The audience makes their demands well known."

"Where's the Uchiha?"

"Start the next match already! I wanna see the Uchiha!"

"I got money on the Uchiha to win!"

"Bring out Uchiha!"

"What's taking so long?"

Sarutobi listened to the crowd's pleas with a contemplative expression on his face. What to do…

"Half the people in this stadium attended just to see the young Uchiha fight." The Kazekage said softly. "Surely we can spare ten more minutes? I'm sure Sasuke will arrive if he's given a little more time…"

"...No. I'm afraid I can't do that." Sarutobi chuckled. "I know how much you were looking forward to Sasuke's match against your Gaara, Kazekage-dono, but we really can't wait any longer. The tournament must go on, and Sasuke has been given enough special treatment. Sasuke will have to be disqualified."

"…Would you be willing to reconsider?" The Kazekage pressed. "Just a little more time. Five minutes isn't much longer."

"It's the rules, Kazekage-dono. I can't make any more exceptions." Sarutobi smiled apologetically as he stood up from his seat. "Besides, if one aspires to be a Chunin he can't be late to his own match now, can he? Think of what kind of message that would send."

"…Very well." The Kazekage nodded slowly, almost as if he was straining to do so.

Only Yamato and Hayate noticed the angered looked that crossed his features before it disappeared without a trace. The two men allowed small smiles to rise to their faces before they were quickly wiped off. Clearly Sasuke's not arriving on time threw a wrench into the traitorous Sannin's plans. The two stood at attention as they listened to Sarutobi address the spectators.

X.X.X.X.X

Naruto blinked when he saw the Hokage step up to the railing of the Kage's spectator box.

"What's the old man doing…?" Naruto muttered in confusion.

Was he going to…?

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The Hokage's voice echoed across the stadium. "It is to my great regret that I must disqualify Sasuke Uchiha for not arriving on time to his match."

Shocked gasps and cries of outrage were the man's only response. It was to be expected, since many had expected that the fight between Gaara and the surviving Uchiha would be the highlight of the finals. The Hokage would have none of it as he spoke over the crowd, silencing them with a booming voice.

"Please understand that we cannot postpone the entire tournament for one person. The finals will continue, with or without young Sasuke. This means Gaara is the winner by default and will now fight the winner of round one, Naruto Uzumaki! Now please, enjoy the rest of the tournament!"

The audience settled into annoyed and disappointed grumbles and mutters as Naruto slowly came to terms with what the man had said.

"Sasuke's disqualified?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"It would appear so…" Shino noted with a hint of surprise himself. The Aburame shrugged to himself. "His loss, I suppose."

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered softly as she continued to worry about his safety.

"Guess this means you'll fight Gaara then…" Shikamaru muttered to Naruto. "Be careful out there. I've heard a lot about him, and after what he did to Lee in the preliminaries…"

"Don't worry about me." Naruto smiled reassuringly as he quickly regained his composure. "I won't let him touch me."

Kankuro and Temari were in a state of panic after the Hokage's announcement. What were they supposed to do now? Gaara's fight against Sasuke was supposed to be their signal to start the invasion! Now that it was apparent that the fight wasn't going to happen, what should they do? Everything was going wrong!

In their distressed states, neither of the Suna siblings noticed Gaara's brief look of surprise before his expression turn back into his fake bloodthirsty one.

"Pity. I was looking forward to that match too…" Genma sighed to himself as he checked his watch one more time before putting it away. He turned towards the contestant's balcony and called up to the combatants. "Hey! Uzumaki, Gaara! Get down here! Your match is-!"

Genma didn't get to finish. There was a huge gust of wind as the leaves kicked up and dust swirled up in a cloud in the center of the arena. The audience watched in silence as they noticed two silhouettes within the cloud of dust and leaves. When it cleared, two more people were standing in the arena.

"Sorry we're late…" Kakashi said as Sasuke stood next to him.

From the contestant's spectator box, Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"Sasuke-kun is okay…!" Sakura smiled cheerfully. "I'm so glad."

"Yeah." Shikamaru snickered to himself, earning a confused look from Sakura. "The guy has perfect timing, that's for sure."

Sakura paled when the boy's words sunk in and she caught Naruto's amused look and Shino shaking his head empathetically.

He had arrived one minute too late…

Sasuke's expression of confidence turned to one of puzzlement when he noticed the lack of response he was receiving. The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife. An awkward breeze blew through the stadium as Genma slapped his forehead with his hand.

"Let me guess… Sasuke Uchiha, right?" The Tokubetsu Jonin sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah…" Sasuke nodded warily. He cast a suspicious glance at Kakashi, would was doing his best to avoid his student's gaze.

"Geez… I really wish you had arrived a few minutes earlier," Genma said, letting out a dry chuckle at the ridiculousness of it all.

"What…?" Sasuke's eyes widened at the man's words.

"We weren't… too late, were we?" Kakashi asked uneasily.

"Hate to be the one to break it to you kid, but you've been disqualified for failure to arrive on time," Genma said bluntly, making the Uchiha recoil at the statement.

The entire stadium was silent again as they waited for the Uchiha's response. All that build up, all that waiting, and this was how it turned out? Many would have laughed if they weren't so annoyed or disappointed.

Sasuke himself was ignorant of the world around him as he kept on repeating the proctor's words over and over in his head. Slowly, his hand started to tremble. His fists clenched as he felt his blood boil with anger. The Uchiha slowly turned his head around to face his sensei, looking at him through a twitching eye.

Kakashi, along with most of the audience, held their breath as they waited for Sasuke's response.

"…Fine."

Everyone nearly face faulted at that.

"It's to be expected…" Sasuke said as his eye continued to twitch. "There can't be any exceptions. Even though it is ENTIRELY my sensei's fault that I'm late…"

Sasuke took a deep breath as he repeated a calming mantra in his mind. He slowly started to walk towards the tunnel that would exit the stadium.

"…I'm still late. That means I'm disqualified." Sasuke seethed through clenched teeth. Oh, he was mad. So _very _mad…

But he wouldn't cause a scene… there was no way he could kill his sensei with so many witnesses.

Oh, but he would pay. How he would pay…

Everyone watched as Sasuke disappeared inside the exit tunnel. Not one person said anything about it.

"…Sorry?" Kakashi said it like a question, and Genma wasn't sure if he was apologizing to him or the already gone Uchiha.

"Yeah, whatever." Genma sighed, shaking his head at the Jonin's seemingly contagious lateness. "I'm sorry for your student, but even he can't-!"

The man was interrupted when Sasuke's piercing shout echoed furiously down the tunnel he exited the stadium from and amplified his voice for all to hear. A string of curses, including three that no one had ever heard before, followed shortly after the cry before the voice abruptly fell into silence.

The stadium was silent for a few more minutes.

Anyone who laughed quickly corrected themselves by coughing.

X.X.X.X.X

"That's… certainly something…" Shino said finally.

"I'm going to kill Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura promised herself angrily as her clenched fists bent the bars of the railings in her rage.

Naruto allowed himself to be amused at Sasuke's misfortune for a moment before getting serious. He couldn't help but wonder about what just took place. Had Kakashi and Sasuke run into trouble before arriving here? It didn't seem like it, or Sasuke's anger would have been more controlled instead of being directed at Kakashi.

If so, did that mean Kakashi had Sasuke arrive late on purpose?

"Hey! Would the two combatants please make their way down to the arena so we can move on with this tournament already?" Genma shouted from below.

"Right, right." Naruto shook himself out of his thoughts as he prepped himself for his match. He flashed his friends a quick smile as he headed for the stairs. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck," Shikamaru called after him while Shino nodded towards him in response.

"And be careful…" Sakura cautioned Naruto worriedly as she cast an uneasy glance as Gaara.

Naruto gave them one last smile before heading down the stairs with Gaara following after him at his own slow pace.

As Naruto made his way down the steps and through the tunnel that led to the arena, his mind strayed to Kakashi's lateness again. What had Kakashi been thinking? There had to have been a reason for his lateness, some reason for him to purposely cause Sasuke's disqualification…

"You look confused, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened when he recognized the voice.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, spotting his teacher leaning against the wall of the tunnel with a carefree expression on his face.

"Kakashi-san…"

Naruto turned around briefly to find that Gaara had also joined him. With no one else around, Gaara had let the mask of his old persona drop and regarded the man with a studying expression.

"I take it you have a reason for causing Sasuke's disqualification…?" Gaara asked as he stepped next to Naruto.

"Yeah. We were fine with Sasuke arriving on time and fighting Gaara," Naruto put in, smiling a bit when he realized he wasn't alone in thinking Kakashi had done this purposefully. Gaara thought the same thing. "So why did you have Sasuke fail like that…?"

"Ah, well… a friend of ours visited me this morning before I went to get Sasuke and asked me to give you this message before he left." Kakashi smiled as he took out a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to Naruto. "There's been a little change of plans, actually…"

Naruto regarded Kakashi curiously for a moment before glancing down at the paper in his hand. His eyes widened when he recognized the handwriting and the signature.

_Miss me?_

_It's all been taken care of, just wait for my signal. Until then, why don't you two put on a show for our lovely audience? Have fun~!_

_-SP_

"SP?" Gaara asked, confused.

"Super Pervert," Naruto translated for his fellow jinchuriki, grinning from ear to ear. Naruto pumped his fists in the air as a feeling of elation overcame him. "Ero-sensei pulled through after all!" He gave Kakashi an imploring look. "Does that mean Baa-chan and Shizune-neechan are…?"

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled in a smile, answering Naruto's question. The boy could hardly contain his joy.

"Yes…! Yes, yes…!" Naruto screamed silently in joy. He felt like hugging someone.

"What does he mean by signal…?" Gaara wondered, breaking Naruto out of his elated fit. "I thought we agreed that the signal was when I would fake my transformation…"

"Jiraiya wasn't too keen on the details, he only said that you'll know when it comes," Kakashi explained, still a little confused himself.

"Knowing Ero-sensei it'll probably be something obnoxious and flashy at the same time." Naruto grinned. His face settled into an expression of seriousness, but the smile never left his face. "Are we ready…?"

Kakashi smiled at the two of them, placing his hands on their shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"We're ready," Kakashi affirmed.

Naruto and Gaara nodded to the man.

This was it.

"Good luck," Kakashi told them before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

"Shadow clone…" Gaara noted with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"The real one must've been out in the arena." Naruto chuckled as he stepped forward. He held out his hand towards Gaara as the light from the end of the tunnel shined like a beacon. An entranceway to their grand stage. "Let's do this, Gaara."

Gaara smirked and clasped onto Naruto's hand with his own.

"We will defeat them today, Naruto."

Strength resonated between the two jinchuriki as they shared this moment, letting the other know that they would support each other through this ordeal and have each other's backs until the end, even if it killed them.

They would win.

With one final nod towards each other, the two of them released their hands and stepped into the arena.

X.X.X.X.X

Hinata held her hands to her chest as she made her way through the corridors back towards the arena and to where the finalists for the Chunin Exams were waiting. She just hoped that she wasn't late.

Still, what had happened back in the infirmary…

She had been worried when her father had said he wanted to speak with Naruto. She couldn't imagine what he would want to speak with Naruto about, but even after Hiashi returned he had refused to discuss it. Until Hiashi returned, Hinata had spent her time talking with Neji and her sister in the room the Hyuga patriarch had left them in.

That had been a new experience for Hinata.

It had been so long since she had talked to her sister and felt like… well, a sister. When Hanabi was younger, her little sister had always looked up to her and followed her around wherever she went. Hinata loved playing with Hanabi when she was growing up and never felt happier than when she was making her sister laugh. That all changed when Hanabi started her training after Hinata had proven herself to be weak in the clan's eyes. Hanabi had become jaded and started treating her with the same indifference and disappointment as her father and the other Hyugas did. That had been devastating for her, losing the one person who had once been the only one to treat Hinata like family instead of a disappointment.

Now, it was like that never happened. She had proven herself in front of her sister and had won her love back. And Hanabi had apologized over and over again for the way she had treated her older sister. She had even earned Neji's respect and acknowledgement, speaking to him not as Main Branch member to Lower Branch member, but as family.

But earning their recognition hadn't even come close to the shock she had received when Hiashi returned to speak to them.

Hiashi had told Neji, with herself and Hanabi still present, about how Neji's father died. Hinata was already aware of her kidnapping as a child and how Neji's father had taken the place of her own. Because of that, Hinata had always felt she was partly to blame for Neji losing his father. Even still, Hinata hadn't known the exact details of her uncle Hizashi's sacrifice.

It warmed her heart to know that it wasn't a decision made by the elders for the clan, but one made by Hizashi himself to save his one and only older brother.

Not only that, but to see her father bow and apologize! Hinata had almost convinced herself it was a dream. Hiashi had expressed deep remorse for Hizashi's death and had pleaded with Neji for his forgiveness and to believe his story.

Hinata was overjoyed when Neji had accepted the man's confession and apology.

But that wasn't all. Right before her father left, he had spoken to her. He had told her the four little words she had always dreamed of hearing from him…

X.X.X.X.X

"_I suppose I should let you rest for now," Hiashi said as he raised his head and got to his feet. He turned his gaze towards Hinata, who stiffened under the man's scrutiny. "And you should be getting back to the arena, Hinata. It would not do if you were late for your next match."_

"_O-Of course, father." Hinata nodded, giving the man a quick bow._

_Hiashi nodded, beckoning to Hanabi who quickly followed after him, but not before giving her older sister a quick hug and wishing her good luck in the next match. As Hanabi bounded out the door, Hiashi turned his head towards his daughter. Not completely though, since Hinata could only see the corners of his eye and mouth._

"…_Hinata?"_

"_Y-Yes?" Hinata stood up straight when her father suddenly spoke to her._

_Hiashi took a deep breath as he remembered Uzumaki's words. It was time to show his daughter the support she needed._

"_It may not mean much coming from me, but I just want you to know that I'm…"_

_The man paused as he tried to find the words. He smiled as he inclined his head a bit towards his daughter._

"_I'm proud of you."_

_Hiashi shut the door, missing the shocked, overjoyed, and tearful expression Hinata had in response to his words._

X.X.X.X.X

That smile and nod of acknowledgement had been nothing compared to that. Her father had actually told her that he was proud of her…!

Hinata wiped away a lingering tear from the corner of her eye. She had spent a few minutes crying with happiness in the room after her father and Hanabi had left. Neji had promised to keep the moment he had witnessed private.

With a spring in her step, Hinata hopped up the stairs that led to the contestant's spectator balcony. Shino turned to her when he noticed his teammate.

"Hinata." The Aburame nodded at her. "Done talking with your father?"

"How did you…?" Hinata started.

"Naruto told us," Shikamaru broke in. "And it's a good thing you finally showed up. This might be a match you want to see."

Hinata blinked as she peered over the arena to see who was fighting. Her eyes widened when she saw Naruto and Gaara enter the arena.

"Sasuke…lost…?" Hinata gasped.

"He never fought," Shino replied. "He was disqualified for not arriving on time."

"Unfortunately, you missed that scene." Shikamaru smirked, confusing Hinata a bit when he chuckled under his breath.

"But now Naruto has to fight… him…" Sakura said worriedly as she stared down at Naruto and Gaara.

Hinata looked down at her crush as he walked into the arena in front of Gaara. She didn't like the look in the Suna Genin's eye.

"Naruto-kun…"

X.X.X.X.X

Naruto and Gaara were met with silence as they stepped out into the open. They glanced up at the crowd as the spectators began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Oh, the demon's going to fight again…"

"Gaara's going to tear him apart…"

"I hope that little freak doesn't win…"

"That Gaara kid looks scary…"

The jinchuriki tuned out the crowd as they centered themselves, glaring at their opponent as Genma walked up to them. He could see the sparks flying between the two.

"Make sure you guys make up for the match we're all missing, okay?" The man smiled, trying to joke around as if it would relieve a bit of the tension. He glanced at Naruto. "Think you're a good enough replacement for the Uchiha, kid?"

"Shut up," Gaara's monotonous voice silenced the exam proctor. "Start the match. Mother wants his blood…"

"I don't want anyone's blood, but I'd like the match to begin soon too," Naruto said, maintaining his glare.

"Er… right." Genma cleared his throat and raised his hand. "Naruto Uzumaki vs Sabaku no Gaara!"

The two Genin readied themselves, with Naruto drawing a kunai and Gaara's sand rising out from his gourd.

"Begin!"

Right as the words left Genma's mouth a torrent of sand shot towards Naruto. The boy quickly rolled out of the way just as the sand collapsed on the area where he once stood. Naruto quickly got to his feet and ran as the sand chased after him.

From a tunnel on the opposite end of the arena, Kakashi and Sasuke watched the match silently. Sasuke had refrained from killing his sensei after several apologies and a promise that there had been a reason for his causing Sasuke's failure. Kakashi felt rather guilty for making Sasuke lose by default and had provided the boy with a reason for their lateness. Kakashi didn't give Sasuke all the details, but had told him that it had to do with the man who had attacked their team in the Forest of Death during the second test.

"…So this was all done to draw him out?" Sasuke muttered, accepting the situation for what it was, but still bitter that he hadn't been told about it beforehand. If he had been, that embarrassing scene from before may have been avoided…

"We had a chance Sasuke. We couldn't afford to pass it up."

"But… sending Naruto against this guy…" Sasuke muttered. "What does it accomplish…?"

"It goes against Orochimaru's plans," Kakashi assured him. "Naruto will be fine, don't worry."

"I'm not worried about that idiot," Sasuke insisted, earning a chuckle from Kakashi. "He had just better be careful not to get caught by that sand…"

Naruto would be fine. Kakashi hadn't told Sasuke about the boy's involvement in the plan to defeat the snake Sannin. It certainly seemed like those two were having fun out there though…

X.X.X.X.X

"Naruto…" Ino bit her finger worriedly as she watched Gaara chase Naruto around the arena with his sand. He was up against a fearsome opponent, and if he wasn't careful…

"Man, what's that idiot doing?" Kiba shouted, clutching his head as he watched Naruto narrowing dodge a wave of sand sent his way. The sand was beginning to close in on him and Gaara wasn't giving him any time to retaliate. "Why won't he use any jutsu?"

"Even if he did, I don't think it would be enough to get through that shield of his." Chouji pointed out gravely. "Naruto doesn't have Lee's speed to fall back on, so that makes it even more difficult for him to find room for an attack too…"

"What about me?"

The trio of Genin turned around to see Lee, without his casts, standing next to Gai and Tenten who had just arrived with him. Tenten smiled at them while Gai and Lee gave them a salute in greeting.

"Lee! You're here!" Ino exclaimed. "I thought you had to get your arm and leg checked on…"

"That has already been taken care of!" Lee grinned, giving the girl a thumbs up. "I would not miss this tournament for the world! I only wish that the nurses would have been more youthful so that I could've attended sooner!"

"We would have attended sooner if you hadn't tried to escape those few times." Tenten sighed. "Those sedatives took longer to wear off than we thought…"

"Yosh! They cannot extinguish the flames of my youth!" Lee proclaimed, ignoring Tenten's remark as he peered down at the arena. His bushy brows rose when he noticed the contenders fighting. "Naruto-kun and Gaara-san? I thought Sasuke-kun was going to fight Gaara-san!"

"You missed out on a lot, Bushy Brow." Kiba smirked.

"You three have completely missed the starting matches." Kurenai explained from behind Kiba. "Here's what happened…"

Kurenai, with occasional input from the Genin, gave Lee, Gai, and Tenten the rundown of the tournament thus far, letting them know who had won and who had lost. The results sounded shocking to their ears.

"Neji… lost?" Tenten muttered in disbelief. "To Hinata?"

"Why is that so surprising?" Kiba demanded, a little annoyed that she was having such a hard time believing that. "Hinata is really strong, you know!"

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"A-Amazing… to think there is a Hyuga stronger than Neji…" Lee whispered. "Hinata-san… to think that she had such strength all this time…"

Gai gave Lee a sympathetic look, knowing how much Neji's defeat meant to the boy. Lee had always dreamed of defeating the Hyuga genius himself, but to find out someone else had beat him to it…

"U-UWOH! HOW UTTERLY YOUTHFUL!" Lee exploded, making Gai blink in surprise. "Hinata-san is a greater opponent than I could have ever imagined if she defeated Neji! And to know that Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan have won their matches…! I only regret I wasn't here to see them fight! Still, it was very unyouthful for Shikamaru to forfeit, wouldn't you agree, Gai-sensei?"

"Lee… you…"

"I will put forth twice, no, triple the effort in my training from this day forward!" Lee proclaimed as youthful fires blazed in his eyes. "If I ever hope to match those who have won today, I must do everything in my power so that I shall be able to stand with them in the future, and one day, claim victory for myself!"

"That is a most youthful thing to say, Lee." Gai beamed down at his student, happy that he wasn't taking Neji's defeat too hard. If anything, it seemed to have encouraged him. "As expected of my student!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"Okay, that's quite enough of that," Tenten said exasperatedly, getting between the two before they could start hugging. The girl pointed down at the arena. "We came here to watch the tournament, not listen to you two scream each other's names at the top of your lungs."

"Oh no!"

Everyone turned towards Ino when they heard her shout. With wide eyes, she pointed frantically down at the arena.

"He got Naruto!"

X.X.X.X.X

Naruto could only avoid Gaara's sand for so long. It had started to circle around him as Naruto tried his best to avoid the sand shuriken Gaara shot his way, cutting off any escape he could have made.

When a tendril of sand grabbed onto his ankle, it was all Gaara needed to completely subdue his opponent.

Gaara gave a sinister expression as the rest of his sand formed a cocoon around Naruto's body and hoisted him in the air. Everyone could see the bloodthirsty expression on his face.

At that point, everyone knew Naruto was a dead man.

X.X.X.X.X

"NARUTO!" Hinata shrieked, watching as he was lifted up into the air by Gaara's sand.

"That kid's a goner," Kankuro murmured as he closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen. The kid never stood a chance to begin with…

"Naruto…!" Sasuke gasped. Shikamaru gripped the railings on the balcony while Shino's eyes widened underneath his glasses as they watched the boy ascend into the air. Sakura's hands flew to her mouth as she went into a panic.

The crowd hushed, some leaning forward in their seats as they waited for Naruto to be crushed. Sakura and the rest of the Genin rookies watched with horrified expressions as Gaara raised his hand.

Unnoticed by everyone else, Lee, Tenten and Gai had puzzled expressions on their faces due to everyone's reactions.

"Why is everyone so worried?" Lee wondered aloud. "Gaara-san would never do anything to hurt Naruto-kun."

Chouji choked on his chips while Asuma bit his cigarette in half, surprised at Lee's words. Could he not feel the killing intent in the air?

"Lee, this is the guy that broke your arm and leg in the preliminaries! He would have killed you if he hadn't been stopped!" Ino reminded him.

She, Kiba and Kurenai gaped when all Lee did was laugh in response.

"Nonsense! Gaara-san is my friend, just like he is Naruto-kun's!" Lee beamed.

"He puts on a convincing act though…" Tenten commented with some amusement as she watched Naruto flail around in Gaara's cocoon, trying to break free. She, along with Lee and Gai, knew what kind of person Gaara really was. They had nothing to worry about.

Everyone else thought they were crazy.

X.X.X.X.X

"It's over…" The Ichibi container said tonelessly as he raised his hand towards Naruto. The boy struggled inside his sand prison, but it was a futile action. There was no escape.

"Shit! This isn't…! I'm gonna…!" Naruto cursed as he continued to struggle.

...But then, all of sudden, he grinned.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd when they saw the boy smile. Naruto stopped struggling and smirked at Gaara.

"…JUST KIDDING!"

And with that, "Naruto" burst into water.

Gaara's eyes widened and called back his sand. He was able to save most of it, but a few clumps dropped to the ground after having been soaked into mud. The Ichibi container just stared at the useless clump of mud.

"A water clone…" Gaara muttered quietly to himself.

The audience stared at where the boy had once been as well. They too were shocked. Hinata blinked as she tried to calm down her beating heart. Kankuro and Temari just stood there with their mouths agape while Sasuke scanned the arena for his friend.

The sound of cracking earth echoed behind him, causing Gaara to turn towards the noise. The real Naruto burst out of the ground and struck a pose, still grinning at his opponent.

"You know water jutsu…" Gaara commented quietly.

"Surprised? I picked up a few new techniques. You should know I'm not just a one-trick pony anymore by now." Naruto smirked at his fellow jinchuriki. "Now…why don't we get things started for real this time?"

What happened next shocked any resident of Suna who was watching the fight.

Kankuro and Temari thought they were hallucinating. Baki couldn't decide if he was more shocked or terrified. Every Suna nin present started fearing for their life. The audience didn't know what was going on. The Konoha Genin who saw Gaara's insanity first hand were also surprised. Up in the stands, those who really knew Gaara grinned in amusement. Everyone else was still stuck on denial.

It couldn't be. It had to be a trick.

There was no way that Gaara of the Desert was _smiling _right now.

"I agree…" Gaara smiled at his friend as sand danced around him. "Let's begin the real fight…"

"Let's give 'em a real show, Gaara!" Naruto laughed as he took a fighting stance. "Naruto Uzumaki vs Gaara of the Desert! Our real match begins, NOW!"

Naruto rushed forward as sand was thrown towards him. The Kyuubi container dodged each sand blast as he advanced towards his target. He flew through a series of hands signs as his cheeks puffed up.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!"

A jet-stream of water spewed out of Naruto's mouth. Gaara's sand rose to block it, creating a small pocket for the water to collect in. Gaara moved his hands and discarded the muddy sand as new sand poured out from his gourd. He raised his hands as a wall of sand rose up from the ground and shot a barrage of sand shuriken towards his opponent.

Naruto had already prepared for that, summoning a cluster of clones in front of him to take the hit for him. Naruto jumped over his clones as they took on the attack, dispelling as the sand crashed into them. Naruto immediately summoned more clones as he jumped through the air. A dozen clones popped into existence as Naruto pointed at the Ichibi container.

"Get him, guys!"

All the Narutos, including the original, landed on the ground and rushed the Suna ninja. They unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches at the boy, all of which his sand moved to block. The sand had to cover a pretty wide area since the clones were pretty spread out, and a good amount of his sand had been used up to block the water attack.

It was only then that Gaara noticed the shifting of earth beneath his feet. The original Naruto blasted up from beneath the ground directly behind him.

"Gotcha!" The original Naruto grinned as he slammed a fist into the side of Gaara's face.

"He…! He hit Gaara!" Temari gasped as he watched her brother fall to the ground. Kankuro was too shocked for words.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, keeping on the offensive as a large fireball spewed forth from his mouth and headed towards Gaara.

Gaara jumped back and quickly recovered himself, bringing his sand up to guard him from Naruto's attack. A wall of sand met the fireball, completely snuffing out the attack. Some of Gaara's sand broke away and shattered as it hit the ground. The fire had turned most of the sand wall's surface into glass.

"Hmph. As if your Suiton technique wasn't enough trouble…" Gaara commented as he stepped over the glass shards. "Now I have to worry about you turning my entire sand supply into glass."

"It makes a cool effect though." Naruto replied with a grin.

"I _need _my sand though, lest you forget," Gaara said, narrowing his eyes at the Kyuubi jinchuriki. "I can't have you wasting all of it just to put on a show."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Naruto waved him off good-naturedly. The boy smirked. "…So, how do you want to end this?"

Gaara was silent for a moment before a smile made its way onto his face. Many people in the audience were still trying to come to terms with that look on who had once been thought to be a crazed, bloodthirsty killer.

"…Let's end this the same way we ended it last time." Gaara said as he raised his hand. He unclipped his gourd, letting it fall to the ground behind him. He stepped out of his sand barrier and let his sand armor crumble to the ground.

Every one of the Suna ninja were shocked to see Gaara put himself in such a vulnerable state. Half of them were debating whether or not they should jump in the arena and kill the monster now that the opportunity had presented itself.

"One punch…" Gaara said, raising his fist towards Naruto. "That's how we'll decide this."

Naruto stared at him in confusion before it finally clicked. Naruto grinned as he thought back to the Chunin exams in the past, when he and Gaara had been enemies and how they had fought against each other. Gaara was referencing the moment where he and Naruto had used the last ounce of their strength for those two final attacks…

...And when Naruto had punched him out cold.

"You sure that's how you want to go about this?" Naruto smirked, cracking his knuckles before raising his own fist.

"I could get a lucky shot." Gaara retorted. "You should know that I am much stronger than I appear."

"Heh…" Naruto just grinned as he clenched his fist. "Let's do this then…"

Gaara nodded as the two readied themselves. Both jinchuriki crouched before launching themselves through the air towards one another with their fists brought back. As they met each other in the air, with only a few feet left in between them, the two Genin brought their fists forward…

...And were engulfed in a cloud of white smoke that suddenly appeared in the center of the arena, completely obscuring the two from view.

The audience gasped and surprised murmurs were heard throughout the stadium. Had that been a part of their attack? The Hokage leaned forward in his seat, confused and bewildered by what was occurring. Kakashi smirked to himself as he watched the smoky haze swallow the two Genin, well aware of who caused it.

"W-What's going on?" Sakura stammered from the balcony. "Did Naruto or Gaara do that?"

"I-Is that the signal?" Temari whispered to Kankuro.

"No… I don't think so…" Kankuro whispered back.

"Wait…" Hinata spoke up, activating her Byakugan. Her eyes widened when her eyes saw what was inside the cloud of smoke. "A third person…!"

"What?" Shikamaru said sharply, turning toward Hinata. Shino gave the girl a hard look.

"There's someone else in there with Naruto and Gaara!" Hinata relayed to the other Genin, successfully surprising all of them.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as Naruto and Gaara tumbled out of the smoky cloud without a scratch on them. Naruto fell back on his behind while Gaara waved his arm to get rid of the smoke that followed him. Naruto grumbled to himself as he glared at the cloud, even as a smile made its way onto his face at the same time.

"Bastard… you really know how to ruin a moment…" Naruto muttered to himself as the smoke began to clear.

Everyone immediately recognized the mane of white hair on the man's head as the famous Toad Sage struck a pose.

"Everyone, never fear…" Jiraiya smiled as he maintained his pose then did his famous introduction dance before the stunned audience before striking another pose. "The Great and Gallant Jiraiya is here!"

"Jiraiya! What is the meaning of this?" The Hokage called from above, demanding to know why his student had interrupted the match.

Jiraiya ignored his sensei's outrage as he turned towards Naruto and Gaara, giving the two of them a significant look before readdressing the audience. Naruto quickly got to his feet while Gaara retrieved his gourd and reapplied his sand armor.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make!" Jiraiya shouted as he pulled out a scroll from inside his cloak. "The Suna shinobi attending may be particularly interested in this piece of news…"

Jiraiya, after making sure everyone was watching him, unraveled the scroll with a great sweeping motion and released what contents the scroll contained.

Everyone in the stadium let out a collective gasp as the Kazekage's corpse was dropped onto the ground in front of Jiraiya. The Sannin raised his hand and pointed up to the Hokage's balcony at the Kazekage who sat behind a shocked Sarutobi.

"THAT MAN IS AN IMPOSTER!" Jiraiya shouted so that all could hear.

It was in that moment that the Hokage's box exploded.

"Here we go…!" Naruto said as his whole body tensed. Gaara was in a similar state as his sand rose in response to his flaring emotions. Both boys readied themselves as the gravity of the situation descended upon them.

The invasion had finally begun.

* * *

A/N: Done. Finally done. And I'm happy. And we can finally start with the invasion…

So… long chapter, no? Hope it makes up for the excruciatingly long wait, and I'll try not to make you guys wait over two months for the next one. I'm really trying my hardest to make this a good finals/invasion. I can only hope I'm measuring up so far…

I wanted to be done with the exams and everything pertaining to them in this chapter, that's why so much had to be covered. I didn't want to gloss over the other fights just to get the invasion started faster though. I like the other characters too much for that. I skipped out on Shikamaru's fight but showcased some of his new skills while trying my best to make the Sakura VS Shino fight as entertaining as I could. In my opinion, those two have gotten little to no time to shine in both manga and anime. Shino's a cool guy, but he's had barely any screen time at all. Sakura had her one moment against Sasori in the manga before she was completely tossed aside and rejoined the ineffectual bracket again. That won't happen in this story. I'm trying to give all characters glory, no matter if they're major or minor.

On that note, please don't complain to me that Sakura won if you thought Shino should have. Really, I don't think Sakura is given enough credit, like so many others in Naruto. She _was_the smartest in their class for the academy, and I think that should count for something. Instead, she was given the role of generic female healer, which was fine, but there was so much more that could've been done with her. Shikamaru has her beat with smarts, but Sakura could have the motivation he lacks, which is why she was able to learn the ninjutsu and genjutsu to beat Shino. Like Hinata did with Neji, Sakura surprised Shino with new tricks that got her the win. I want Team Seven to stand together, which is why Sakura is being made to measure up so she can do more than just support Naruto and Sasuke from the sidelines. I want her to fight with them.

And really, I think it's logical. It amazes me how many ninja are just one trick ponies. It's fine if you want to focus on one thing but damn… branch out a little. Shino probably would have won if he had something to use other than his bugs, but he didn't, and that only helped Sakura who had more variety at her disposal. Same goes for the others in clans. Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, etc. are going to learn more than just their family jutsu, just like how Naruto knows more than Kage Bunshin and Rasengan now.

That bit with Hiashi was me trying to give reason to his otherwise baseless mistreatment of Hinata. I never saw Hiashi as some unfeeling bastard, but more of a leader who was bitter with the decisions he made and ultimately distanced himself from his family. I want to believe that Hiashi truly does care for Hinata, but he can't support her when she keeps failing. Now that he can show support now that she's succeeded… we'll see more of his character and the Hyuga as a whole evolve from there.

Now, onto the invasion. It all begins next chapter, and I'll make it as epic as I possibly can. I'm really trying my best with this one, and I'll make it an invasion that people will (hopefully) love. I've got lots of plans for it, though I won't reveal them now. I've finally started things off, and I can only hope to make it satisfying for my readers.

I'll tell you one thing, victory won't come easy for Naruto. Orochimaru and Kabuto may have a few surprises in store for him, and the Naruto VS Orochimaru fight will not be a quick or easy one. I recognize Orochimaru's strength when he's motivated and at full power, and Naruto himself recognizes the very likely chance he could get killed. This will be nothing like their encounter during the second exam. It's life or death for both of them.

I'm sure you all have a lot of questions, like "Where's Tsunade and Shizune?", "Zaku and Kin, dead or not?", "Will the Shodai and Nidaime be brought back to fight?", "Has Haku and Dosu found Kabuto?", "How about the Sound Four?", etc. Ask away, and I will answer accordingly so long as it won't spoil the story. Most of this will be answered in the next chapter, but don't be afraid to ask me if you're confused about something.

Anyway, thanks for reading. Again, I apologize profusely for the wait and I'll try not to make it happen again. You guys still interested in this story? I'd really appreciate some feedback to tell me what you guys thought. I hope you all had a Happy Halloween, by the way, and got lots of candy. Reviews should satisfy me well enough though. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I also hope you'll all look forward to the invasion. Have a good one.

Kiiam.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Hi. I'm back. Did anyone miss me?

* * *

**And It Begins**

"Subtle, isn't he?"

Naruto chuckled a bit at Gaara's dry remark pertaining to Jiraiya's entrance. It was all he could do to help calm his beating heart. Trying to laugh off his worry and tension didn't completely alleviate his fears, but it helped. It made the situation seem a lot less critical if he could laugh about it.

Though really, the current situation wasn't something that could be easily laughed at.

Naruto had been worried that Jiraiya wasn't going to show up. The super pervert had disappeared a little over a week ago to bring Tsunade and Shizune back to Konoha so they could help fight Orochimaru during the invasion. He hadn't heard a word from the Toad Sage until just a little while ago after he and Gaara were to begin their match after Sasuke had been disqualified. Kakashi had delivered a message to the two genin just before they fought. The message had confirmed Tsunade and Shizune had been brought back, and told Naruto and Gaara to wait for some sort of signal Jiraiya would give.

Said signal had been to drop into the arena in the middle of their match along with one of his wacky, obnoxious introductions to go with it.

But that wasn't what the man had meant by a signal, oh no. If Naruto had known earlier that the Toad Sage was going to drop the real Kazekage's dead body in front of him for all in the stadium to see, well… it's not like he hadn't done things a little over the top in the past, but this was ridiculous.

Though it had certainly gotten everyone's attention…

A heavy cloud of dust and debris completely covered the Hokage's box from view. The Kyuubi jinchuriki silently prayed for the Hokage's safety. Hopefully Yamato and Hayate would see to it. Disguised sound ninja had already sprung into action, striking at nearby ninja while they still had the element of surprise. Naruto could have been imagining things, but he could've sworn that there were more sound ninja here than last time. Konoha shinobi had already engaged the enemy ninja, quickly accessing the situation for what it was and acting accordingly. The civilians and spectators had already fallen into a panic, scrambling to escape or get away from the enemy ninja that would occasionally strike at a cluster of innocents. Another difference, Naruto noted. It seemed Kabuto had failed to perform that forced sleep genjutsu he used in the past so the villagers were wide awake amongst the chaos that had suddenly descended upon the arena.

Naruto quietly hoped the reason for that was because Haku and Dosu had already taken care of the four-eyed bastard.

Now all that was left was the Suna ninja.

Glancing at a few among the audience and at Temari and Kankuro, most seemed to be in a daze. Confusion was evident on every Suna ninjas' face, as none of them had quite come to grips with what Jiraiya had unceremoniously dropped on the ground to display. Was it a trick, or was their leader really dead…?

"Father!"

Temari's shout was the first response from a Sunagakure resident as she jumped down to the arena, followed by a wide-eyed Kankuro. The girl rushed to her father's body and knelt down, looking into the corpse's face. She gasped when she realized that the body was lacking a face.

"His face is gone…!" Temari whispered with wide eyes. "H-How is this…?

"Father should have known better than trust scum like Orochimaru." Gaara spat, disdain for the man who had made his life miserable thick in his voice. Despite the Kazekage being his father, Gaara couldn't bring himself to be broken up over the man's death. "Betraying an ally in favor of making a pact with one of the world's greatest criminals… he got what he deserved."

"Hey! Don't say talk that way about…!" Kankuro snapped at his brother before trailing off, looking down at their father's corpse in shock. "…D-Dammit! This can't be…!"

Granted, the man hadn't been a particularly loving father, both Kankuro and Temari wouldn't deny that, but he had always done what he thought was best for the village. To think that the one person who had led the village through years of hardship was dead…

...And yet, those Konoha ninja standing before the sand siblings seemed all too calm in the face of this event.

"Who did this?!" Kankuro demanded, turning towards Jiraiya with a furious expression on his face.

Jiraiya choose not to answer the boy. Instead, the man turned and nodded towards Naruto and Gaara. A silent message seemed to pass between the three.

Kankuro watched this exchange with eyes full of surprise. Did they know… did they have a part in this…?!

"Well, this is where I take my leave." Jiraiya said, though his expression was serious. "Good luck."

"You too…" Naruto said softly to his godfather. Jiraiya gave one final nod before disappearing in a whirl of wind and leaves. Naruto took a deep breath, still trying to release the tension inside him. If anyone could help the old man fight it out against Orochimaru this time around, it would definitely be Jiraiya. Naruto quietly hoped that Konoha wouldn't lose its Kage today like it had in the past.

The boy's eyes narrowed. Well, it's not like he had time to just stand around either. He glanced towards his fellow jinchuriki just as Gaara nodded at him.

"Get going." Gaara said tonelessly.

"Right." Naruto nodded. The blond lingered for a moment before his eyes hardened and he disappeared into the stands.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kankuro shouted after the retreating boy. "What did you-"

"Kankuro."

The puppeteer stiffened when he heard Gaara address him. Despite his anger and his need to understand the situation, something the Konoha ninja seemed to have while Kankuro himself didn't, it still didn't stop his body from locking up whenever he heard his younger brother speak to him.

However, given the gravity of the situation and with how abruptly it had all happened, Kankuro's mouth and brain kept moving even as his body refused to do so.

"B-But Gaara! Those guys! They know something! We can't let them go! They-!"

"Did nothing." Gaara cut in swiftly, his cold tone silencing his brother. "We have been deceived by Orochimaru. When father agreed to betray Konoha and invade with Otogakure, he was already been dead. The face of our village's shadow had been stolen and worn to deceive us, used to start this invasion. Sunagakure was nothing more than a tool to use and discard from the very start."

Kankuro's eyes widened as he pointed accusingly at Gaara.

"You… you knew about this!?" Kankuro exclaimed as the realization dawned on him.

Even given Gaara's hatred for their father he was far too calm for the situation to warrant. And the way he spoke, as if he knew of these events from the start! Had his own brother betrayed Sunagakure…?!

"Gaara…" Kankuro began slowly, as rage pushed his body forward. Temari was watching their exchange with wide eyes, coming to the same conclusion Kankuro had. "Tell us, what is going-!"

"Kazekage-sama!"

Gaara ignored his enraged brother as Baki and a few other Sunagakure ninja dropped down into the arena. From the corners of his vision Gaara could see the exam proctor, Genma, ready himself as the Suna ninja approached while two other Tokubetsu Jonin whom Gaara recognized as Aoba and Raido dropped down from above, ready to support their ally should Baki and his men decide to attack.

"That bastard…" Baki muttered under his breath as he kneeled next to his dead leader. He clenched his fists as fury consumed him. "We were tricked…!"

"Sucks for you." Genma spoke up, not batting an eyelash even when Baki shot him a piercing glare. Raido and Aoba took ready positions beside him. "But based on what the kid said, you guys had some pretty nasty plans concerning our village. And teaming up with Orochimaru… that would make you our enemies, no?"

Baki was silent as he stood up, bringing a shaking Temari up with him. He gave the girl's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he took a defensive stance, ready if the Konohagakure ninja decided to make the first move.

"Maybe we are…" Baki admitted with a smirk. His gaze shot over to Gaara for a moment before switching back to Genma. "Though it seems Konoha wasn't entirely unaware of our actions. Why did Jiraiya, your sannin, have the body of our Kage? Have you been spying on us? Or was this all Konoha's plan from the begin-"

"Baki."

The man stiffened when his red haired student suddenly addressed him. Gaara stared at his teacher with a harsh, level gaze. The jonin gulped as Gaara glared at him. The man couldn't feel any killing intent, but the intensity in his gaze and the way he had spoken had generated a similar feeling of intimidation in the man.

"Don't say anything foolish. Konoha is an ally we cannot afford to lose." Gaara said lowly. "You're not suggesting that we still go against Konoha even after this betrayal…?"

Baki was silent. Even he wasn't sure what they should do. Their former plans were already revealed, but they could no longer ally themselves with Orochimaru and Otogakure, not after something like this. At the same time, they couldn't fall on their knees and return to Konoha's good graces after plotting to attack them. No village was that forgiving, and an image had to be upheld. They could retreat, but would Konoha let them go? What would they do about Otogakure and Orochimaru? They surely couldn't be left unpunished for their actions…

"We will fight with Konoha."

Baki's inner debate came to a stop when he heard Gaara speak for him. The three Konoha ninja stared at Gaara as the jinchuriki turned towards them.

"There are many questions that need to be answered, and Sunagakure will learn to regret its actions and will accept the consequences for them…" Gaara continued. "But for now, we must put all that aside and work together to fight a common enemy. Are we in agreement?"

Genma blinked in surprise before an amused smirk rose to his face. "And do you speak for all of Sunagakure, kid?"

"I do."

"Gaara!" Baki shouted as he stepped forward. "You cannot-!"

"Are you objecting to this course of action, Baki-sensei?" Gaara asked in a low voice, not turning to look at his sensei who had stopped dead in his tracks. "This is not the time to be hesitant. We have been betrayed by Orochimaru and by Otogakure. The snakes of Otogakure must pay for their actions, and continuing to fight against our true allies, the village of Konoha, serves us no further purpose. Orochimaru must pay for his crimes and learn that Sunagakure his not his tool to use."

"You do not speak for-" Baki raised his voice again but Gaara spoke over him.

"You would join Orochimaru then? If I, the Kazekage's son, do not speak for Sunagakure then do you presume to?" Gaara demanded. The boy could feel a bit of his old self, the general that had led the united armies of the hidden villages in a past life leaking into his voice now. "Very well. I do not have the right to choose Sunagakure's allies or its enemies, but I do choose my own. I will side with Konoha, even if my village does not."

"…! Gaara!" Temari gasped. Baki just stared at his student in open shock.

"Well? If it is not my choice, then whose is it? Who will speak for the village?" Gaara questioned, daring any one of the Sunagakure ninja to answer him. All remained silent. "This isn't the time for debating. Choose right here, right now, which side you will take. But know this, should any of you choose to side against Konoha…"

Baki, Temari, Kankuro, and the Sunagakure ninja standing with them all shivered as a wave of bloodlust and killing intent wash over them. Sand spiked and curled around the jinchuriki's feet as Gaara of the Desert Sands gave the village of Sunagakure its ultimatum.

"…I'll kill you myself."

A promise soaked with the blood of many Sunagakure ninja should they choose wrong.

Baki for his part shook at the cold promise of death his student had given to all Sunagakure ninja. He didn't doubt for a second that Gaara wouldn't follow through with his promise. Gaara had been the key to this invasion, the weapon that was supposed to guarantee victory for whatever side he aided. Now that the weapon had sided with Konoha, it was clear who Sunagakure was to side with.

"B-Baki-san…?"

Even still, with the Kazekage gone that made Baki the de facto leader of their forces in Konoha, and his men, despite their fear of Gaara and what going against him would mean, still felt the need to seek his approval. The man steeled himself and turned his head towards his men, his expression serious.

"…We will help Konoha fight Orochimaru and his men." Baki answered, turning to address his men. In doing so, he missed the relieved smile that had crossed Gaara's features, if only for a brief second. "Take a few men and give our new orders to the men assaulting the village walls. It's unlikely that they're aware of these recent turn of events, and we don't want them attacking our allies. The rest of you are with me. Defend the village and its inhabitants!"

The Suna ninja nodded decisively and dashed away to attend to their duties. After his subordinates took their leave, Baki glanced down at the body of the Kazekage. His expression was strained as he turned towards the Konoha ninja who had made no moves to attack during Gaara's speech and after Baki had given his men their new orders.

"I know that… our actions cannot be overlooked, and though we had our reasons…" Baki trailed off as he shook his head. Now was not the time for excuses. "We will have matters to discuss-"

An Otogakure ninja suddenly landed in the arena and aimed about four kunai in Raido's direction. The Tokubetsu jonin sidestepped, easily dodging the kunai as Genma turned and spat out the senbon he was chewing in the direction of the enemy ninja. Gaara's eyes widened a fraction when the Sound ninja's head snapped back before his body fell to the ground. The senbon was embedded right between the man's eyes.

"After we've cleared out a few snakes." Genma finished for the Sunagakure ninja. He gestured towards Gaara as he raised another senbon and placed it between his teeth. "Your mini-kage has already promised to talk about things in the future. For now, why don't we focus on the present?"

Baki nodded once and jumped away to join his men in the fight. Genma gave Raido and Aoba a signal to get going as the two nodded and disappeared in two clouds of smoke. The exam proctor turned towards the remaining sand siblings, though he focused his attention on Gaara.

"Well, doesn't this just bite?" Genma sighed as he gave a helpless shrug. Gaara arched an eyebrow at the man who smirked at him. "You and short blond brat had better hope there are make-up exams if you ever want to finish your match."

"Is now really the time?" Gaara deadpanned in response to Genma's comment. The man chuckled as a dozen Otogakure ninja dropped into the arena.

"Guess you're right. Staying alive seems like the most preferable option now. Maybe shank a few Oto ninja while we're at it." Genma smirked, whipping out a kunai as he said so. The man gave a small chuckle before turning away from the genin and the dead body. "Just make yourselves useful. You're ninja right? You can still earn that rank!"

And with that, Genma disappeared and joined the fray, leaving Gaara alone with twelve hostile ninja who were slowly surrounding him and his siblings.

"Kankuro, Temari." Gaara addressed his two siblings, who were still coming to grips with the situation. "Go and help evacuate the civilians. I'll take care of things down here."

Kankuro and Temari both exchanged glances. The Gaara standing before them was a complete stranger to them. His match and seeing him interact with that Konoha genin… it had been like watching a different person fight. The bloodthirsty monster they knew was gone. The intimidation and unease was still there, but the intent had changed. Gaara wouldn't kill anyone he saw just to satisfy his bloodlust which they had thought to be insatiable at one point. This Gaara was controlled, he was calm, he was… different.

"…Got it." Kankuro nodded. It was all he could do. "But Gaara…"

"I'll answer all your questions after this." Gaara said without turning to look at his siblings. Instead, he focused on the enemies in front of him. "Go."

"Right." Temari gave an unsure nod, taking one last look at the Kazekage's body before she and Kankuro turned to leave.

"Also…"

Kankuro and Temari stopped and turned back when they heard Gaara's voice. Their younger brother turned his head just a fraction.

"…I'm sorry."

It was just surprise after surprise as Kankuro and Temari looked at each other in shock. Slowly, they turned back towards their brother. Kankuro gave the boy an uncertain nod.

"D-Don't worry about it…"

And after giving that reply, Kankuro jumped away with Temari following close behind him.

Gaara took a deep breath. He could feel his tension. His anxiety. Chaos and havoc all reverberated around him. For him, it was the first time experiencing the invasion with a clear conscious, with specific goals in mind. It was almost surreal to see it all happen again. He knew it was coming, he and Naruto had done their best to prepare, but the pressure of the whole situation was already weighing down on him.

But Gaara could ignore all that. He could ignore anxiety, he would bury his uncertainty. For now he would focus. He would fight.

And anything that opposed him was going to die.

Gaara raised his hands, the sands around him rising in response as he challenged his opponents.

"Come."

The Otogakure ninja charged.

And the sands rushed to meet them.

* * *

"Ninja are invading!"

"I think we gathered that already!"

Sakura's hand snapped back as she struck a sound ninja in the ribcage. Hinata quickly followed her assault by striking at the ninja's vitals, dropping the assailant to the ground. Shikamaru held two ninja in place with his jutsu as Shino's bugs sucked away their chakra. The four genin stood close together as they took in the situation, making sure to watch each other's backs as more Otogakure ninja dropped in on them.

"Otogakure ninja are invading!" Sakura shouted as she smashed one in the face after Shikamaru's shadow had grabbed the man. The Nara rolled his eyes at her unneeded clarification.

"We can see their headbands just fine, Sakura."

Their banter was an effort to ward off their tension and fear due to how quickly the situation had escalated.

"B-But why?" Hinata wondered aloud as she ducked under one ninja's strike and delivered a counterstrike to his ribs. "Why would Otogakure want to invade…?"

"There's obviously more to this situation than we know." Shino said, his frown hidden by his jacket as the ninja began to back off and surround them. "Still, this whole event is unprecedented…"

"Are you talking about invasion that started two minutes ago or the fact that one of the three sannin just dropped the dead body of the Kazekage in front of the entire audience?" Shikamaru asked as he quickly drew a kunai.

"Both." Shino replied as he warded off a few assaulting ninja with his bugs. Hinata quickly moved to block and counter the one who avoided the swarm. "But if what Jiraiya announced to the village is true, and the Kazekage is really dead, then who was the imposter sitting with the Hokage…?"

"Orochimaru!"

An Otogakure ninja fell forward as Naruto jumped onto his back, stabbing a kunai into his neck as he did so. Three other Narutos jumped onto the balcony, engaging a few Oto ninja and getting their attention as the real Naruto jumped off the impaled ninja's body and addressed his friends.

"Orochimaru?!" Sakura gasped, remembering the encounter with the snake sannin during the second exam. "He's here?!"

"He was the fake Kazekage sitting up there with the old man." Naruto answered, glancing up at the tower for a brief moment before turning back towards his fellow genin. "Heard it from Ero-sensei and those Suna ninja down in the arena. Apparently Sunagakure planned to invade alongside Otogakure, but Orochimaru betrayed Suna and killed their Kage."

"Suna was… they were planning to invade?" Hinata asked, shocked at the prospect.

"Not now." Naruto replied. "They're fighting with us, but we'll only get in the way here. I've got orders from Ero-sensei to evacuate civilians and get them somewhere safe. He told me to get you guys to help."

"Ignoring the shocking revelation of Sunagakure planning to attack us and the appearance of Orochimaru… we've got other problems as well." Shikamaru murmured as Naruto's clones popped and the group of Otogakure turned back to the assembled genin. Before saving the civilians, they'd have to get through these guys first.

A sudden gust of wind slammed the group of Sound ninja into the walls with enough force to break their bones and crack the concrete. Several darts struck a few ninja standing near the edge of the balcony, and after a few seconds those Oto nin hit convulsed and hit the ground. The darts were apparently poisoned. Kankuro and Temari landed on the railings as Kankuro's puppet shot a few more darts at the two Otogakure ninja that managed to pick themselves up after Temari's attack. The fast acting poison quickly sent the two ninja to the afterlife. The Sunagakure genin regarded the Konohagakure genin with detached expressions before Temari took it upon herself to speak.

"We were asked to help you guys evacuate the civilians." Temari said shortly, folding her fan behind her back.

"And you expect us to just accept your help?" Shikamaru asked, arching an eyebrow at the two suspiciously. "We know what Suna planned to do, so how do we know-"

"Shikamaru, now's not the time." Naruto cut in quickly. "We can trust them."

"But…" Sakura began but stopped when Naruto shook his head.

"We have to focus on saving as many as we can right now." Naruto said. He gave his fellow Konoha genin a pleading look. "Protecting our village is more important. Besides, they're fighting with us now and that's what matters. Right?"

"Yeah." Temari nodded when Naruto turned towards her. She glared at Shikamaru as she spoke. "We don't care if you don't trust us. But you can relax knowing that we won't stab you in the back when it's turned now. Orochimaru is currently above Konoha on our priority list." She clenched her fan tighter. "He and his men will pay for what they did to fath- I mean, the Kazekage."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

"Well then let's get moving!" Sakura shouted, demanding everyone's attention. "We're not accomplishing anything by just standing around!"

"Agreed. Some of us should go clear out the hospitals wards here." Shino said, turning towards the door. "I volunteer."

"I'll go with you." Hinata replied. "There shouldn't be that many people in the wards, and I'm sure Konoha ninja are already evacuating it as we speak, but…"

"You're worried about Neji." Shino said.

"Yes…"

"The rest of us should stay here." Shikamaru said, taking a look around. "Or at least find a way out of here. If things are bad here, I wonder how bad the streets look…"

"Just do what you can." Naruto said as the group nodded. They all dispersed, leaving Naruto the only one left on the balcony.

Naruto sighed and looked up at the rooftops where the Hokage and Orochimaru had fought in his old life. The dust had yet to settle, but he could see the figures of two men standing close together while a third, Naruto noticed with a smile, stood a few feet away. The barrier had yet to be erected as well, something that was very encouraging to see. Still, overlooking the battlefield Naruto couldn't help but notice there were too many civilians, too many Otogakure ninja, and far too few Konoha and Suna ninja to match the numbers. Naruto grinned as he brought his hands together.

Good thing he could produce the numbers to match all three!

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A swarm of blond genin swarmed around him. The original's voice rang out, uttering one command.

"Save everyone!"

The clones answered in kind, all thundering out their response in unison.

"YOU GOT IT, BOSS!"

And a sea of one blond ninja charged into the battlefield.

* * *

Shortly after Jiraiya's announcement, Sarutobi Hiruzen turned on the Kazekage that had been sitting next to him throughout the duration of the final exam. There was no time to question it. Sarutobi hadn't felt the need, as he trusted his white-haired student implicitly and to interrupt the exams a make such a claim in such a fashion… it was something only Jiraiya could do, and there was no doubt in the Hokage's mind that his student hadn't been telling the truth.

Of course, the fake Kazekage had reacted just as quickly, as had his two bodyguards standing behind him. The trio had quickly moved forward, heading towards the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama!"

Yamato and Hayate weren't slow on the uptake either.

The sickly Tokubetsu jonin drew his katana faster than the regular human eye could track. Almost immediately after, a shadow clone had appeared beside him, both moving to intercept the faker's two guards. Watching them swing their swords, it was like looking at a mirror image that had come to life. Their strokes matched, footsteps perfectly synched, and their strikes precisely cutting through the bellies of the fake Kazekage's bodyguards. Both men severed from the waist, began falling to the floor.

Normally, this would have been the end of any ninja. However, Hayate hadn't taken into account that what he was fighting may have been an illusion.

The henges dispelled, revealing four smaller and younger opponents. Before Hayate had time to react, his clone was struck down by a boy with six arms, while he himself was batted away by a strong fist to the side of his body that belonged to a larger teenager.

By the time this had happened, Yamato had already analyzed the situation and had already finished performing his hand seals for a counterattack. Wood and vines sprang up from the floor, grabbing and reaching for the four ninja, some of whom looked mutant in appearance to Yamato's eyes. Was it bloodline traits or Orochimaru's experiments that had made them appear as they did?

Yamato guessed it was a little bit of both.

The boy with six arms and the girl with red hair managed to evade his wood attack with astonishing speed. He managed to catch the bigger boy and the one with an extra head, but that didn't last long. The burly boy roared and broke out of the wood that had wrapped around his limbs with surprising strength, while the boy with two heads split into two bodies to avoid the tendrils of wood that moved to intercept them. To prevent them from escaping, Yamato erected several pillars of wood to keep them trapped in the Hokage's box.

The man's eyes widened when a body slipped passed him. In his effort to keep track of four smaller targets that had suddenly appeared, he had foolishly forgotten the most dangerous and important target of all!

As the fake Kazekage grabbed onto the Hokage and jumped away from the Hokage's spectator box, Yamato cursed when he noticed what the disguised Orochimaru had left behind for him.

All of this had taken place within less than ten seconds of Jiraiya's announcement.

The pile of explosive notes detonated just as Yamato created some more wood to cover himself with, blowing the Hokage's box to bits.

* * *

Dosu ducked under the kunai thrown at him and deflected another with his Melody Arm. The heads of the two Oto ninja that had attacked him snapped backwards as Haku demonstrated her deadly accuracy by burying a dozen senbon into the faces of their attackers. About six more ninja took the place of their two fallen comrades and hurled themselves at the chunin and former sound genin wielding either swords or kunai. All were pointed and ready to skewer and cut through the two teenagers.

However, all six stopped short when half of them had their throats carved out by a katana and the other half fell to the ground with snapped necks.

Yuzura landed next to Haku with her katana covered in blood while Anko landed beside Dosu, cracking her knuckles as she stood up.

"Any luck?" Yuzura asked Haku as more ninja swarmed in on them.

"Afraid not." Haku replied with a frown as she turned towards Dosu. "Unless…?"

"He just keeps moving. Not only is he great at playing keep away, but he's smart enough to leave enough shadow clones around to confuse me…!" Dosu growled in frustration. "That bastard Kabuto…! He knows how to cover his tracks so well it's annoying!"

"…Damn." Haku muttered as she killed off two more ninja with her senbon needles. "What about the Sound Four?"

"They're close by, I can tell that much." Dosu said, launching a blast of concentrated sound from his arm at one ninja. The man seized for a moment before he fell to the ground with blood leaking out from his ears. "But I don't know if-!"

A familiar form suddenly smashed into the seats from above. Anko recognized the form immediately as did Haku.

"Hayate!"

"I-I screwed up…!" The man coughed up blood.

Yuzura and Anko dashed forward, warding off the Oto ninja as best they could to keep them from attacking the injured man. Haku knelt down to him while Dosu stood close by.

"Hayate-san, what happened? Aren't you supposed to be with Yamato-san protecting the Hokage?" Haku asked.

"T-The Hokage he, gah, Orochimaru and… guh…!" The man coughed. Haku grimaced at the blood. He was really hurt from the fall.

Her eyes widened when an explosion sounded from above. On closer inspection the chunin realized that they were directly under the Hokage's box.

And it was coming down on them.

"Move!"

Haku was snapped out of her surprised state when Anko shouted at her and hoisted Hayate up, getting away before the debris fell on top of them. Haku took half a second to make sure Yuzura and Dosu were following her before picking up her speed as the ceiling and box toppled down on them.

The four able ninja plus the one being carried by Anko turned back towards the ruin a few feet away once they were safe.

"What happened…?" Yuzura wondered aloud.

"Too many explosive notes going off at once."

Yamato answered to the girl's question, landing beside them while holding his right arm to his side. The sleeve was burned off and part of his shoulder and forearm was already beginning to blister. Yamato grimaced and turned up towards the rooftops where he could see two figures standing.

"We weren't careful enough. Orochimaru still got to him…"

"How? Between you two, there shouldn't have been any…"

"There they are!"

Dosu's shout caught their attention as he pointed towards four figures heading in the direction of the rooftops.

"Those are the Sound Four!"

"Shit!" Anko cursed. "Somebody stop them!"

All of them felt the wind kick up when a green blur rushed past them.

Tayuya, Jirobo, Kidomaru, and Sakon, with his brother Ukon remerged within his body, headed towards where their leader was. There had been a slight complication and they had been left behind, but they still had plenty of time to get over to the roof and erect the barrier that would-!"

The Otogakure ninja stopped and landed when they saw some weird guy in a green jumpsuit obstruct their path.

"Hold it right there." Gai ordered, crouching low as his eyes shifted from one teen to the next.

"Get the fuck out of our way you piece of shit." Tayuya growled menacingly. Gai merely arched an eyebrow at her.

"Such unyouthful language coming from a lady…"

"What did you say to me?!"

"Ah, Tayuya, ignore him!" Kidomaru grinned as he brought all six of his arms together and formed a few seals. "Get lost, green freak!"

Webbing spewed forth from the spider boy's mouth, aiming to incapacitate Gai so that they could be on their way. The Sound Four's eyes widened when the chakra web was sliced to shreds by a man who suddenly appeared next to the jumpsuit wearing freak.

Asuma smirked, spitting out his cigarette and holding his chakra blades in front of him.

"N-No way… how did he cut through my chakra web?" Kidomaru stuttered. "Kunai and other tools aren't supposed to do jack shit against that stuff!"

"This is looking bad…" Jirobo muttered as more Konoha ninja surrounded them. A good majority were jonin, and seeing how fast the jumpsuit guy was and how that other one had cut through Kidomaru's web so easily…

"Dammit," Sakon cursed, holding up his hand the same moment Ukon called out, "Scatter!"

Sakon threw down a flash tag and a smoke bomb, forcing everyone to look away and obscuring them from view at the same time.

When the light stopped flashing and the smoke cleared, the four ninja were gone.

"Dosu, where did they go?" Haku asked.

"Away from here." Dosu replied. "Looks like they split up. Guess they decided doing whatever damage they could alone was better than standing up to a group of jonin…"

"If we can take out at least one of them we won't have to worry about that barrier being erected," Yuzura murmured. "But we need to find Kabuto still…"

"Hey guys!"

The group blinked when a couple of Narutos dropped in on their position. The Naruto in front grinned at them and gave them an eager look.

"So? Sound Four and Kabuto… any luck?"

"Unfortunately, no." Haku said, causing Naruto to growl his displeasure at the news. "We warded off the Sound Four, forcing them to retreat and split up, but Kabuto has created shadow clones and Dosu can't tell which one is the real one."

"Alright…" The clone nodded, his mind in a whirl. And idea suddenly came to him. He turned towards the former sound ninja. "Dosu, can you pinpoint the general direction of the Sound Four and Kabuto clones?"

"Probably. Why?" Dosu asked.

The Naruto clone smirked, as did the four behind him. All five made a familiar hand sign and called out their signature jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Dozens of blond ninja suddenly stood before them among the seats of the arena.

"Just point us in the general direction." The lead Naruto smirked. "We'll help you guys search and destroy."

Haku, Yuzura, and Anko all grinned while Dosu just stared at the boy in shock. A second later, Dosu had a smirk to match.

So this was what it was like playing for the winning team…

* * *

Sarutobi watched from above as Otogakure ninja swarmed the arena from within, dropping their disguises and attacking Konoha ninja and civilians alike. In the distance, he could see giant serpents crash into and slither over the walls of Konoha. Sections of the village could also be seen breaking into chaos. Orochimaru's forces had already been spread throughout the village over the course of the month, lying low until the moment when they could act.

"It's a shame the exams had to be cut so short…"

Sarutobi's face was grim as his captor spoke, keeping a firm grip around him with his right arm while holding a kunai to the old Kage's neck with his left.

"Quite an unruly student you have." The man went on. "I had thought that one of the three sannin would have handled such matters more… delicately than this."

"Hmph… this coming from his teammate, no less?" The Hokage replied lowly. "Killing the Kazekage and taking his face… in a situation like this, delicacy is hardly relevant, Orochimaru…"

The man let loose a laugh as he pulled off the face of the Kazekage from his head, revealing the smiling snake sannin's true visage.

"Ah, Sarutobi-sensei, not so easily fooled are you? Still, how did you know it was me underneath?"

"Not many are as foolish as you, and even less have a grudge so great as to wage war on Konoha." Sarutobi answered. "I only wished I had noticed sooner. To have Sunagakure dragged into your schemes…"

"This day has been fast approaching sensei, surely you had foreseen that." Orochimaru smirked, hissing a laugh as he spoke. "As for Sunagakure, it was the perfect tool to accomplish my goal."

"And what would that be…?"

"Seeing Konoha razed to the ground, marking its collapse with the blood of its leader spilt by my own hand." Orochimaru said, smiling wide as he licked his lips in excited anticipation.

"Orochimaru!"

The snake sannin's smile stretched as his old teammate landed on the other end of the roof. Jiraiya's expression was severe as he approached the duo.

"Well, well, well…" Orochimaru laughed, halting Jiraiya's advance when he held the kunai's edge closer to Sarutobi's throat. The man glanced at his former teacher. "Isn't this nice, sensei? You can rest easy knowing that one of your students will die alongside you. My only regret is that Tsunade is not here to join you two."

Jiraiya barely managed to suppress a smirk at that.

"That's not the only thing you'll regret if you don't let sensei go, Orochimaru." Jiraiya promised as he took a fighting stance.

"Oh? Are you really in the position to make threats, Jiraiya-chan?" Orochimaru asked tauntingly.

"If my threats don't scare you I could always bring that blond kid up here and see if he gets a rise out of you." Jiraiya smirked.

He reveled in the reaction he got from his former teammate. His face contorted in rage for a brief moment before his expression relaxed into that familiar, irritating smirk of his.

"Your jokes are in poor taste, and that child…" Orochimaru paused, sliding his tongue over the side of his kunai before continuing. "I'll be sure to pay him back for what happened that day in the forest. Though I must say it's something to look forward to… experimenting on a demon container, that is…"

"You won't be getting your hands on my student." Jiraiya said, all humor gone from his voice.

"Other than your grudge against me, what are your motivations here, Orochimaru?" Sarutobi asked, taking this chance to speak. "No matter how powerful you think you are, or how powerful your forces are, Konoha will not fall."

"That is where you're wrong, Sensei." Orochimaru chuckled. "After I kill you I'll burn this village to the ground, and I'll also be taking my new body with me as well…"

"New body…?"

"But for now…"

Orochimaru pushed the Hokage away, discarding the Kazekage's robes he'd been wearing as he did so. The action was surprising. The Hokage silently observed the snake sannin, barely taking notice of Jiraiya as he stepped next to him and gave the man a once over, checking to see if Orochimaru had harmed him at all. Sarutobi was unscathed.

"Feeling some remorse, after all?" Sarutobi asked his former student with a sad smile.

"Hardly." Orochimaru chuckled. "I feel nothing for you or this village. And what was that you said about a grudge…?" The man shook his head. "Do you believe me to be so petty, Sensei? No, I have my own plans and a tight schedule to keep. I made time for this little detour, and gave Konoha something to add to the excitement of the Chunin Exams. After all, I find peace rather dull. This is just the kind of thing Konoha needs, don't you agree?"

Sarutobi simply shook his head in remorse.

What a foolish student. He matched the older fool that had been too afraid to put him down when he had the chance.

"You're already lost…"

"Think of me what you will, it matters not." Orochimaru said. "And while killing you as before would've been easy, I find it hardly satisfying. I won't be able to enjoy this moment to its fullest unless I give you a fighting chance."

"…That is why you released me?"

"You can believe it was my way of repaying you for letting me go all those years ago if it warms your heart." Orochimaru smirked, causing Sarutobi to clench his fists angrily in remembrance of that day. "After all, if you had decided to strike me down at that time, none of this would have happened and I wouldn't be around to experience this wonderful day."

"It was a mistake. One of the many I have made. And it will not be repeated."

Tossing away his Hokage robes, Sarutobi Hiruzen's battle armor was revealed to the world once again.

"Ah, so you were already dressed for the occasion." Orochimaru remarked with an excited smile.

Jiraiya stood next to his teacher as they readied themselves. He glanced around the battlefield warily. He nodded to himself when he noticed Yamato had managed to keep those marked kids at bay, preventing them from getting the barrier up. But unless one of them was taken out, the risk was still present. It wasn't a major concern to him at the moment, however. He was fighting with the Hokage now, and as a ninja of Konoha and a student of the Hokage himself, it was his duty to bring him out of this conflict alive.

It also helped that he had back up ready and waiting.

"We'll have to talk after we've taken care of your troublemaking teammate, Jiraiya." Sarutobi commented, some humor leaking into the veteran's voice. "There are a few things I'd like to ask about your… presentation…"

"I figured as much." Jiraiya chuckled as he replied. His expression quickly grew serious. "But sensei, we can't let him go this time…"

He had made the same mistake, after all. He had a chance to kill Orochimaru in the past, but he had let him go…

"I know." Sarutobi sighed. He had already accepted it. "We must do what must be done."

"Well then, with a burning Konoha as our stage of battle…" Orochimaru hissed.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi were already performing hand seals.

"…Let our final battle begin!"

* * *

The jinchuriki of the Ichibi's sand reached out towards its enemies, grabbing, constricting, rising. It encompassed and enclosed all of its enemies as Gaara raised his hands, palms open as cocoons of sand rose from the ground. Gaara closed his eyes, clenching his fists as he used his signature jutsu to crush his enemies.

"Sabaku Sōsō!"

Gaara crushed the last of his enemies within his sands before peering up at the roof where Jiraiya and the Hokage were about to begin battling Orochimaru. If the situation was going to escalate to point he thought it was going to, he decided that it might be best to find an exit so he could get out of the arena.

"Gaara!"

"Kakashi."

Gaara turned towards the jonin who was running towards him. Kakashi turned and threw a kunai at an oncoming Oto ninja before turning back to Gaara.

"Is there something you needed from me?" Gaara asked.

"There are Otogakure ninja swarming the exits trying to keep us all boxed in the arena. It's nothing that we can't handle, but now that the important fight has started we'd rather get out of this place sooner than later." Kakashi said. "I was hoping you'd be able to clear a path for us."

"Consider it done."

Gaara followed the jonin down the tunnels to find the hallways flooded with Orochimaru's men. Gaara's sand rushed forward to ensnare each enemy that he could see.

Gaara wasted no time in crushing them.

"Good." Kakashi nodded to him as he gave the signal. "We're clear! Get these people out of here!"

A horde of villagers rushed through the tunnels as groups of Konoha ninja saw them out. As Kakashi made a move to follow them out from the rear, Gaara stayed rooted in place.

"Gaara?" Kakashi questioned, turning to the motionless jinchuriki.

"…I need to stay here." Gaara muttered as he turned back around to head towards the arena. "Naruto is still trying to save the people who have been left behind, and I need to be there if he needs help. Make sure you get the villagers to a safe place."

"…Alright." Kakashi nodded. If it was Gaara watching Naruto's back, then his student would be fine. "Just be careful, okay?"

Gaara nodded as Kakashi turned and left. The sands crept up his legs and slowly began to cover his body as Gaara sank into the earth.

In a few moments, Gaara was gone.

For his part, Kakashi followed behind the group's rear, killing off any enemies that appeared from the other tunnels and tried to strike at the back of their group. Kakashi noticed that most of the jonin were present as everyone made it out into the open and away from the arena. Asuma, Kurenai, and a few others Kakashi recognized were at the front of the group giving out orders. Kakashi moved up quickly to join them.

"So what's the plan?" Kakashi asked.

"We just got word that the safehouses near here were sabotaged and destroyed."

"Was anyone…?"

"..." Asuma's expression was painful before he turned serious. "Look, fact of the matter is that we've got too many people gathered here so we're going to have to split up into smaller groups. All these villagers can't fit into one safehouse and we've got quite a ways to go to reach the ones that weren't destroyed."

Kakashi looked out towards the village as Asuma said this. He could see smoke rising from where fires had burned entire buildings to the ground and the giant snake summons that were tearing through the village. Not to mention the numerous sound ninja he could see jumping all over the rooftops…

"Doesn't seem too hard." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

"You're too nonchalant about all this." Kurenai sighed. She scanned the crowd for a moment before her annoyed expression turned into one of worry. "I hope our students are okay."

"When I left Sasuke with Gai I already noticed that most of our students who had been watching the fights had also joined him. They can take care of themselves and Gai wouldn't let any of them get hurt. Not to mention all those Narutos scattered around the arena were helping those they could."

"…That's an amazing student you've got there."

"Isn't he?"

"We're having some of us stay behind to search the arena to see if there's anyone else that we missed." Asuma said. He smirked a little as he lit a cigarette and put it to his lips. "You wanna take care of that, Kakashi?"

The one eyed jonin turned back to the arena as he gave an affirmative nod.

"…Yeah. Can I leave things here to you guys?"

"You can count on us." Asuma smiled. "Take care of anyone we missed."

"Will do." Kakashi replied before he and some other ninja who opted to stay behind took off back towards the arena.

* * *

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The Hokage had already finished the hand seals for the jutsu, sending a storm of shuriken at Orochimaru the second the snake sannin had finished his proclamation.

Jiraiya added his own technique to the hail of metal projectiles.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

The large fireball spewed from Jiraiya's mouth, tailing the shuriken as the jutsu homed in on its target.

Orochimaru had already prepared for the initial attack and was on the defensive.

"Doton: Doryūheki!"

A slab of earth rose from the rooftop to cover Orochimaru. The shuriken struck the wall of rock before the grand fireball blew it to bits. Jiraiya and Sarutobi were already moving once they saw Orochimaru in the air. Moving in synch and working together in a way that only a student and teacher can, the toad sannin and Konoha's Hokage got ready for a combined attack.

"Katon: Karyūdan!"

"Doton: Doryūdan!"

Jiraiya let loose a stream of fire while Sarutobi created an attack from mud and earth that came together in the form of a molten dragon that rose up to intercept Orochimaru, who was had already finished another set of hand seals. As soon as the jutsu hit him, the traitor ninja's body exploded into a dozen snakes that fell down around the body of the attack to avoid it. Some of the snakes spat kunai from their mouths, all with poisoned tips, which Jiraiya and Sarutobi evaded. One of the larger snakes opened its mouth and Orochimaru was regurgitated out from the snake's unhinged jaw, accelerating down towards his former teammate and teacher with an insane, reptilian smile on his face.

Jiraiya noticed the sword in Orochimaru's hands and dodged Kusanagi's blade as it came down on him, avoiding the sword slashes as Orochimaru landed and continued to swing at him.

Jiraiya jumped away just as a fireball came down on him and Orochimaru, cursing to himself when Orochimaru dodged at the same time. The snake sannin jumped back a couple more steps just before Sarutobi slammed down on top of him. The old man's arm was covered in a thick slab of jagged earth he had tried to hammer Orochimaru with but had failed in the attempt. Jiraiya emptied his kunai and shuriken pouch to keep Orochimaru moving and on the defensive while Sarutobi aimed another attack, this time a water based jutsu, at Orochimaru. The snake nin grinned as he rose into the air on a pillar of earth just as the tidal waved crashed down on him. The water ran off the edges of the roof as Orochimaru fell back down to the ground, only to have to raise another wall of earth to protect him from the shower of fire balls that came down on him.

Any ninja would be amazed at seeing two legends and the man who taught them all battling at once. Jiraiya and Sarutobi's attacks were fierce and extraordinary and no normal man would have ever been able to stand up against the combined onslaught. Orochimaru was one of the few in the world that seemed to be able to stand up to it, but was forced to keep on the defensive in order keep from being swept away by the duo's jutsu. While one would have no choice but to commend even a man as sinister as Orochimaru for his fortitude, it was difficult to see how the snake sannin could turn the battle around.

But then again, he had yet to unleash his trump card.

Orochimaru smirked to himself, deciding that there was no time better to do so than the present.

Putting some distance between himself and the two Konoha ninja and in doing so barely avoiding the two grand fireballs aimed at him and the section of earth that attempted to swallow him up, Orochimaru retreated to the other end of the rooftop. He clapped his hands together in mock applause as Jiraiya and Sarutobi readied themselves again.

"Hah… I've never felt more exhilarated!" Orochimaru said, his smile stretching across his face. "I'll admit I'm impressed! The way you two move and time your attacks to work in synch with one another… I'm a little winded from all that! Jiraiya-chan, you're not quite the failure I once thought you were and I'm glad sensei isn't too rough around the edges after all this time!"

"And you still love the sound of your own voice!" Jiraiya retorted. "I liked you better when we were kids! You were much quieter back then!"

"Always with the jokes, even in the middle of a battle. Though I find your material lacking." Orochimaru grinned. He put his hands together. "But I believe it's time to stop playing around…"

Jiraiya's eyes widened when he saw the hand signs.

"_Here it comes…!"_

Three coffins suddenly rose up from the roof in front of Orochimaru, each labeled with the kanji for one, two, and four on their fronts. Sarutobi's eyes widened in shock as well when he realized what jutsu his former student was attempting to use.

"No… he couldn't have perfected it…!"

Orochimaru only smiled in the face of their shock and fear.

"Now, let's see how you stand against the former leaders of the village they once protected!" Orochimaru said as he finished up his hand seals. He brought his hands down. "Kuchiyose: Edo Ten-!"

"TSUNADE! NOW!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened in surprise when the roof suddenly caved in from under his feet. He jumped away, leaving the coffins behind as they fell into the building below. Orochimaru's expression of confident arrogance finally slipped away as he watched the three coffins disappear from sight.

And what was that name Jiraiya had shouted…?

Shock was the only expression left on the snake sannin's face when a familiar form suddenly jumped up onto the roof from below, carrying two of the coffins in her hands with no visible effort. The woman landed beside Sarutobi and Jiraiya, the Hokage openly displaying his shock and surprise while Jiraiya reveled in the expression on Orochimaru's face.

"T-Tsunade?!" Sarutobi gasped.

The slug sannin dropped the two coffins, both with the kanji for the numbers one and two, down next to her and turned to grin at her old teacher.

"Hey, Sensei. You don't mind if I join in on this little reunion, do you?" Tsunade smirked at the dumbfounded Hokage.

"Y-You… how… why are you here?" Sarutobi asked, looking completely lost.

"Ah, well… things just ended up turning out this way." Tsunade replied wistfully, giving a helpless shrug. She jabbed a thumb backwards at a grinning Jiraiya. "Long story short, this old pervert found me somehow and, after a long, violent debate, reminded me of the duties I had long forgotten. I've neglected my responsibilities and he convinced me to start making up for them."

Tsunade grinned and turned to face Orochimaru. She cracked her knuckles as she stared down her old teammate.

"I figured that I might as well get started by smashing this bastard's face into paste for having the guts to attack MY village."

Orochimaru recovered from the shock and regained his bearings, twisting his face into an angry snarl as he glared at his old team.

"Tsunade… you shouldn't be here!" Orochimaru hissed.

"You're not the only one with a few hidden tricks up his sleeves." Jiraiya grinned. "Now that Tsunade's here it's a real reunion for our old team. What say you now, Orochimaru?"

"Y-You…!"

Even as a man who's actions made him irredeemable in the eyes of most of the world, Orochimaru was still considered a brilliant ninja. He was a gifted genius even in his childhood and while he was hated as a person, his skills as a ninja were respected. Part of that genius and skill was used to plan, to think ahead, to make sure all the cards were in his hand before he made a move. Without that mindset, an invasion of Konohagakure would have been just a fantasy, something that Orochimaru would have thought about with a smile before going to sleep. His manipulation of Sunagakure, killing the Kazekage, sneaking his agents into Konoha and spreading them around, waiting and watching until the perfect moment to strike… the dream of a burning Konoha was a possible reality due to all these careful steps. The icing on the cake would be the death of his former sensei by his own hand.

But Orochimaru was in no way a foolish man. Even in old age, the Hokage was still powerful. Sarutobi Hiruzen was the man who had taught him everything after all, and while Orochimaru had certainly learned much more in his time after defecting, Sarutobi was still his sensei. A student does not challenge the teacher unless there is a chance of victory. Orochimaru would not challenge Sarutobi unless there was a way to guarantee victory. Edo Tensei was a trump card to use to make victory a guarantee, but now…

Well, again remember, Orochimaru is a skilled, cautious ninja. He wouldn't even be in the position he was currently in if he were anything else. After all, it wasn't like Edo Tensei was his only trump card, and there was still a chance for it to…

"_Calm down. Calm down…" _Orochimaru repeated to himself as he brought his hand to his mouth and bit down hard. _"Tsunade's presence was unaccounted for and even though this bit of information somehow slipped through the network… yes… yes, it's still fine. Just calm down. I need to just…"_

It didn't matter. Even if Tsunade was here it changed nothing. He was stronger. He was better than even the three of them combined. He had waited far too long for a day like today. As his anger finally began to settle, Orochimaru felt his confidence slowly come back. It was fine like this. No, it was even better this way.

Now he had the chance to slaughter his entire team. What more could he ask for?

Meanwhile, Tsunade was busy trying to pry off the tops of the wooden coffins that were fastened shut.

"What about the last coffin?" Jiraiya asked.

"I left it. If he was trying to revive who I think he was Edo Tensei wouldn't have worked. I know a little about my granduncle's forbidden jutsu, so I know a soul couldn't be pulled away from the Shinigami's stomach. No, these two are the only ones we had to worry about."

Sarutobi was still a little lost as he looked between Jiraiya and Tsunade. Clearly his students knew more than he did about the situation and there would be a lot of questions later on. The Hokage opened his mouth before Tsunade gave a frustrated growl and raised her fists.

"Oh, forget this!" Tsunade snarled as she drove her fists into the coffins, splintering the wood and tearing the covers off of the two coffins by force.

One motionless body was found in each one of the coffins.

"Are they…?"

"No, just unconscious." Tsunade said as she reached down and touched their foreheads, using her chakra and healing jutsu to give the two teenagers a jumpstart. Both Zaku and Kin's eyes fluttered open before both of them shot up.

"W-What's going on?" Kin stuttered as she sat up. "W-Where am I? Orochimaru-sama…?"

"...So that's it, huh?"

Kin's head whipped towards Zaku who's voice was hollow and his eyes empty. The boy turned to his teammate as his body shook.

"Kin… he was going to kill us. He was going to kill us to use that jutsu…"

Kin's eyes widened before she shook her head vehemently in denial.

"No… no! You're wrong! Orochimaru-sama would never…!"

"He would! He would and you know it!" Zaku shouted back. He clenched his fists. "We… we just never thought he would do it to us…"

They knew how failures were dealt with in Otogakure. They had heard rumors and even confirmed some them... of what Orochimaru did to those who disappointed him…

"Hey, I know it must be soul crushing to find out that the man who you followed would betray you like this, but this isn't a place you should be right now." Jiraiya told the two kids as he turned back towards Orochimaru. It looked like the shock value had worn off and the man was getting ready to fight again. "It's about to get real messy here by the looks of things…"

Kin and Zaku looked between the two sannin, Konoha's Kage, and the man who would've killed them and decided that it really wasn't best to be anywhere near this place for the time being. Quickly recovering themselves and shelving their feelings of hurt and betrayal for the moment, the duo made their escape off of the roof.

Sarutobi watched the two children go with a sympathetic expression. His expression was furious when he turned back towards Orochimaru. "…How many more of your men have been disillusioned like that?"

"Tools aren't meant to have feelings. Ninja are meant to serve their village, and a strong village has no use for weaklings." Orochimaru sneered. "It's one of the reasons Konoha is too soft for a world like this."

"Do not insult my village." Sarutobi said lowly. "It may not be perfect, but Konoha is a place where friends and family can smile. Every single person in this village is someone I've vowed to protect or die protecting. That was one of the reasons you were overlooked when I was deciding who would be the Fourth."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed a bit at that. He glanced towards the Yondaime's face on the Hokage monument. It wasn't like he cared for the position anymore, but old wounds occasionally stung, and knowing he had been passed over for THAT man…

"You lack a heart to understand the people you're meant to protect as a leader." Sarutobi said. "And it is my duty as the Hokage to see a monster like you be put down."

"Better aim for his head then." Tsunade quipped from beside her sensei. "Y'know, since he doesn't have a heart and all…"

"Still sentimental, Sensei? It makes me sick…" Orochimaru spat before his arrogant smile made a return. "But this battle is far from over. I'll see all three of you dead in front of me as Konoha burns to the ground!"

With blood still leaking from the bite wound on his hand, Orochimaru slammed his palm down.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sarutobi all cleared the area as the strongest colossal serpent appeared and demolished the building they were all standing on. The gargantuan purple snake gave a furious hiss at his summoner who was perched on his head.

"Orochimaru!" Manda, boss of the snake summoned hissed angrily. "How dare you summon me here! You think I'll forgive you this time…?!"

"Calm yourself, Manda." Orochimaru smirked. "This time I have prepared an abundant amount of sacrifices to appease you."

"…Is that so?" Manda asked. "Then where are they?"

"Why, everyone in this village of course!" Orochimaru announced gleefully as he spread his arms wide to gesture to the whole of Konoha. "I have prepared all the ninja and villagers of Konoha to be your feast!"

Manda's forked tongue flicked across scaly lips as he rolled over his summoner's words. An entire village…

"Hmph… you are forgiven this time." Manda said. "I will not be so lenient again, however…"

"Of course." Orochimaru smiled. "Now then, enjoy your meal.

Manda needed no signal. His head smashed into the stands adjacent to him, gobbling up whoever was unfortunate enough to be caught in the sweep.

From within the center of the arena the two remaining sannin and the Hokage were already responding to the new threat. They had already completed the hand seals necessary as all three ninja bit their thumbs to draw blood and slammed their hands down on the ground.

The three chorused as one.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

Gamabunta, Katsuyu and Enma all appeared in front of their respective summoner. As Gamabunta and Katsuyu's massive forms crashed down in the center of the arena, Enma changed into his staff form after the monkey king's eyes saw the giant snake and who was on it. Seeing the wreckage of the arena firsthand, all the boss summons came to a silent understanding and acted according to their battle instincts.

Tsunade rode on Katsuyu's head while Sarutobi joined Jiraiya on top of Gamabunta. Manda's head reared up and hissed at his opponents.

"Katsuyu, Enma… long time no see." Gamabunta said from around his pipe. The giant toad's eyes narrowed at the snake opposite of them. "Manda…"

"Gamabunta!" Manda hissed. "I'll enjoy turning you into toad jerky! I'll turn Enma into a pelt and eat Katsuyu as a snack!"

"As insufferable as ever…" Katsuyu seemed to sigh. "Quite the reunion you've put together, Tsunade-sama…"

"All of you, I ask you to please lend us your strength!" Sarutobi declared as he pointed Enma at Orochimaru. "Help me kill my foolish student!"

"Orochimaru, eh? It'll be my pleasure." Enma replied. An eye appeared on the black staff and gazed at Sarutobi. "You sure you'll be alright, old man…?"

"I'll be fine." Sarutobi assured his friend. "Jiraiya, Tsunade! Get ready!"

The dominating force of the legendary three ninja and the Hokage of Konoha who had taught them all pressed down on the shattered, crumbling stadium. Snake, Toad, Slug and Monkey, four bosses, were about to clash. Never before had anyone witnessed such a climatic battle about to take place.

And nobody in the stadium wanted to be near the clash when it began.

* * *

The walls shook as Hinata guided the patients out of the stadium's hospital wing. Shino was already helping Neji up as the doctors and nurses scurried about. There weren't that many people inside, but the Oto ninja scattered throughout the hallways made evacuation rather difficult.

"Everyone, this way!"

Hinata turned towards the woman who was directing everyone out of the wards. The woman, Shizune, had shown up out of nowhere and had immediately taken charge of the situation and proved herself an ally by disposing of about a dozen Otogakure ninja with poisoned senbon needles she had embedded into the vital parts of their body. With skill like that, Hinata could believe it when the woman had announced herself as the legendary sannin Tsunade's associate and had been ordered by her master to help escort people away from the arena safely. Her Byakugan flared as she saw through the walls and structures to scan for anymore threats that might be lurking about. Most of the enemy ninja had been dispatched already, and their group was already making it out of the wards through an exit underground that Neji had found using his Byakugan.

When they all made it outside, everyone's eyes widened at what they saw.

A giant Snake, Toad, and Slug were doing battle in the middle of the stadium! Now they knew what had caused all those tremors to occur.

"What on earth…?"

"That's…!" Shizune's eyes widened when she recognized the three summon creatures. "Manda, Gamabunta and Katsuyu! We have to get away from here!"

"I heard rumors that that the sannin were capable of summoning the boss summons of the Toad, Slug and Snake clans." Shino said from beside Hinata. "I suppose the rumors were true after all…"

Hinata only nodded from beside him. She only hoped that their friends and families had made it out of the arena before those summon creatures had showed up…

Her eyes widened when she heard one of the patients cry out in pain from behind her. The man fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder as blood spewed forth from a gash that had somehow appeared on it. A strange looking arrow was lodged in the dirt behind him.

"Who did that?!" Shino demanded as he sent out his bugs to search the area. Hinata and Neji were already doing just that with their Byakugan.

"There!" Neji shouted when his vision picked up on someone hiding in the trees.

Kidomaru smirked and fired more web arrows from his mouth, this time taking out two more men in the process. The boy grinned sadistically as he lined up another shot. With barely any ninja around to cover them he could pick off the lemmings one by one at his own pace. He would play his game and take the time to enjoy it…

"Hey, spider-guy!"

Kidomaru's eyes widened when a blond head entered his vision.

The Naruto clone brought his fist back and punched the teen out of the tree he was hiding in.

"Head's up!"

Neji, Hinata, Shino, Shizune and all those present watched as a boy with six arms fell out of a tree opposite to them. Six other boys with blond hair and all looking identical landed on the ground a few feet away from the enemy who had been attacking them.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Nope, just clones!" One of the Narutos grinned in response. "Boss is back at the arena helping some people clear out. We came here to take this guy out!"

"Feh… take me out, huh?" Kidomaru chuckled as he got back up. He spat out more web onto his hands, quickly solidifying the web as it came into contact with his skin and threw the weapons, taking out two clones in his attack. "Don't make me laugh!"

"Go!" Shino commanded as his bugs flew towards their designated target.

Kidomaru's grin only widened when he saw the cloud of insects. "Bugs? Seriously?!" Web spewed forth from Kidomaru's mouth and almost all of Shino's bugs were ensnared by the net.

"What?!"

"Spiders, dumbass!" Kidomaru laughed. "I'm your worst enemy! Your bugs won't get close to me with my abilities, and nobody can cut through my web!"

Except for that smoking guy back at the stadium, but nobody else here needed to know that.

"Damn…" Shino muttered, agreeing that the Otogakure ninja was the perfect enemy for him. Without his bugs…

"Shino, go with Shizune-san and get those injured to a safe place." Neji said as he stepped forward.

Hinata turned towards her cousin. "Nii-san…?"

"His web is made of chakra. That means Gentle Fist would be most effective against someone with abilities like his." Neji said, having seen the properties of the web with his eyes. "I'll take care of him here while you get everyone to safety."

"I'm staying too."

Neji and Shino turned towards Hinata who stepped forward to stand beside her cousin.

"Hinata-sama, I can't-"

"I'm staying." Hinata said, this time more fiercely. "If Gentle Fist is this person's weakness, then the two of us fighting together is better than just you. And you're not completely healed from our fight too…"

"That's…" Neji shook his head and chose not to deny the fact. "That technique of yours was quite impressive…"

"We'll fight together." Hinata declared as she smiled at him. "It's what family should do. Fight side by side…"

Neji stared at her for a few moments before returning her smile. "Very well."

The two of them took their stances as they stared down their opponent, Kidomaru.

"Shino, help Shizune-san protect those people." Hinata told her teammate. "We'll take care of things here."

As much as Shino hated to admit it, there wasn't much he could do against this particular opponent. He would only get in the way. He gave a nod of acceptance and followed after Shizune who was already leading the injured and civilians they had gathered to wherever the safehouses were located.

From the sidelines, the lead Naruto nodded to his remaining three fellow clones. The three nodded back and took off after Shino and Shizune's retreating group. They would back them up if needed. The clone that had stayed maintained a comfortable distance away and watched the fight from afar, ready to step in and help the two Hyuga if he was needed.

Kidomaru cracked his neck as he brought all six hands together in preparation for battle. The boy smirked as he faced down his two opponents.

"Make the game interesting for me, yeah?" Kidomaru laughed as he rushed forward, web forming into spiked weapons as the two genin stepped forward to meet his charge.

* * *

"What a glorious battle!" Gai shouted as he watched the summons battle from afar. "Both the Hokage and his student doing battle with our village's greatest traitor! Not even Orochimaru could remain standing for long in the face of such power!"

"Yosh, Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted in agreement. "But what of the slug? I know the snake and toads are the summons of Orochimaru and Jiraiya but…"

"UWOH! It only means one thing my dear student!" Gai shouted. "It means that the legendary Tsunade has returned to the village to help us in our greatest time of need! Truly there is none more loyal than her!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"Okay, really?!" Tenten shouted at them as she and the other genin led the stunned group of villagers in the direction of the safehouses. "We're in the middle of an invasion and you two still have time to shout at each other?! We're trying NOT to get noticed here! If you two are going to be lookout and make sure no one notices us, then KEEP QUIET!"

"S-Sorry, Tenten!"

"Ahaha! Very well then!" Gai grinned as he gave his annoyed student a thumbs up. The villagers looked nervous as the strange man who rescued them turned towards them with a bright smile. "Fear not people, for we shall see to your safety. These wonderful genin in the springtime of their youth will give their lives to protect you all. You have nothing to fear. WE SHALL NEVER LET YOU-!"

"DAMMIT, I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET, SENSEI!"

"Just had to get stuck with this group, huh?" Kiba grinned at Ino and Chouji who were walking beside him.

"Tenten's right though. We'll only draw attention to ourselves if those too keep yelling." Ino said anxiously.

Chouji simply nodded in response, holding out his bag of potato chips towards one of the villagers beside him who was, like the rest they had gathered, watching Team Gai shout back and forth at each other. "Want some?"

The villager blinked at the boy who suddenly made the offer before giving a slow nod and reached out towards the bag of chips.

Said villager retracted his hand as if it had been stung when Ino slapped the bag of chips out of her teammate's hands.

"H-Hey! Ino!"

"You're eating at a time let this?!"

"It helps take away some of the stress…"

Sasuke buried his face into the palm of his hand as he listened to everyone argue. At Kakashi's orders he had joined this group to help escort the villagers Gai and the other genin had gathered out of the arena. It was a rather small group, and Gai was the only ninja who wasn't a genin around, but they hadn't run into any trouble so far. But if those guys kept shouting, he didn't know how long it would be before someone found them.

The Uchiha sighed as he thought of those not present. Mostly about Naruto, Sakura and the other genin who had been in the spectator box and hadn't been seen since the invasion started. Sasuke knew that they would be able to handle themselves, but…

Sasuke blinked when a flute's soft melody suddenly filtered through the air. It made the group pause as everyone began to worriedly look around the deserted area, trying to find out who was playing that flute.

"Well, what have we here?"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he caught sight of a familiar person standing in front of them.

"Kabuto!"

The young man smirked as he adjusted his glasses, his forehead sporting an Oto ninja headband as he regarded the group with cold eyes. In the background, the music continued to play.

"H-How didn't we notice him before?!" Ino gasped.

"Genjutsu…" Gai murmured as he recognized the melody for what it was. "This melody somehow hid that boy's presence from us and helped him get close…"

"Now, now, don't mind me." Kabuto grinned as he raised his arms defensively. "I'm only here on a small errand. Since Orochimaru-sama is currently detained at the moment I was to have a small chat with Sasuke-kun in his place." Kabuto turned his head towards the Uchiha boy with a smile. "Well?"

"Get lost!" Kiba answered before Sasuke could. Akamaru barked by his heels. "I remember you! We saw you at the exams! And what's with the headband?! I thought you were with us! Are you a traitor?!"

"Really? Is that your question?" Kabuto sighed. "Is the headband not evidence enough? My referencing to your biggest traitor as Orochimaru-'sama' didn't do anything for you, brat? They sure make raise them stupid in Konoha…"

"You bastard!"

"Insults now, hm? How unoriginal." Kabuto sighed. He smirked. "Well, now that negotiations have seemingly failed, let us move on to persuasion."

Kabuto snapped his fingers.

"Jirobo, get them."

The wall adjacent to the group suddenly exploded as a giant smashed through it with sweeping hefty arms. The large boy jumped forward as his fist swung towards the closest ninja to him, who happened to be Tenten.

The boy's fist didn't make it halfway to her before Gai's fist smashed into his face and sent him flying back through the wall.

"S-Sensei!"

"What's this all of a sudden…?" Gai smiled as he stood up. "Attacking us was the greatest mistake you could've made."

Kabuto's eyes widened in mild surprise before he smirked and snapped his fingers again.

Everyone's eyes widened when a ring of explosive tags appeared on the ground surrounding them. The villagers broke into a panic as Gai's head whipped towards Kabuto.

"How did you…?!" Gai began before the flute's melody resonated in his ears. His eyes narrowed at the smirking boy. "Of course…"

"Now… let's discuss things peaceably, shall we?" Kabuto smiled. "While I'm sure someone as fast as you could probably take me out in a fraction of a second, could you run over and snap my neck before I detonated those tags? I'm sure you and the genin could avoid most of the blast, but what of the villagers, hm…?"

Gai's teeth clenched together as the villagers shook with fear. "What do you want…?"

"Haven't I already said? I just want a talk with young Sasuke here. Alone." Kabuto replied smoothly. "You were the ones that tried to make things difficult…"

"...What will it take for you to let us go?" Gai asked.

"First, Sasuke comes with me. Second, you leave and do not attack me. I'll even let you take the villagers with you." Kabuto smirked. "Lastly, all the genin must remain here. I imagine that my associate must be pretty angry at you for punching him out of the blue like that so he'll need some punching bags to help him vent."

"Hey!" Kiba and Ino shouted together.

Lee looked to his teacher with a worried look. "Gai-sensei…"

"...If I agree to these conditions, you won't hurt these villagers?" Gai asked.

"You have my word that I won't activate those tags." Kabuto promised.

"How can we trust you're telling the truth?" Tenten demanded.

Kabuto only raised his eyebrows in response.

"You'd rather have me activate the tags then?"

Tenten bit her lip and shrank back.

Sasuke glared at Kabuto suspiciously. "What are you planning…?"

"I'm only doing my job, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto smiled. "Now, what is your answer…?"

His smiled widened when Gai nodded. Good. Things would be so much more interesting this way…

"...Very well." Gai agreed. He gestured to the villagers and pointed down another path. "This way."

The villagers moved cautiously at first, only picking up their pace once they had gotten out of the large ring of exploding tags and followed the path Gai had pointed them to. Before he left, Gai turned and shot all the genin a winning smile.

"Catch up as soon as you can, alright?" Gai grinned.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted, giving his mentor a sharp salute.

"You got it." Tenten smiled. "Just make sure you keep those villagers safe. Don't worry about us." The rest of the genin nodded in assent to that, giving the jumpsuit clan jonin their own smiles to reassure him.

With that, Gai and the group of villagers they had helped evacuate disappeared.

Everyone was silent and unmoving for a few tense minutes before Kabuto made a gesture to Sasuke. The Uchiha stepped forward as Kabuto smiled at him.

"Well, are you ready to get going?"

"Lead the way." Sasuke prompted as he maintained his glare.

He and Kabuto disappeared in a whirl of leaves. When they reappeared in an open training ground area some distance away, Kabuto let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke demanded.

"Nothing." Kabuto laughed. "It's just that negotiations went smoother than I thought. I was right about Konoha ninja being raised stupid, I see."

"What are you talking about…?"

Kabuto gave a predator's smirk as he adjusted his glasses.

"I only promised that I wouldn't activate those tags. I never said anything about anyone else activating them."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the same moment Tayuya, from back where the other genin were, activated the tags they were all standing in. From where he stood, Sasuke could hear the explosion echo and see the smoke beginning to rise. He turned towards Kabuto with a furious expression.

"Bastard…!"

"Yes, yes. I'm a horrible person." Kabuto nodded as he activated his chakra scalpels. His eyes narrowed as he felt another one of his clones dispel. "Let's get started, shall we? I'm on a time table and I promised Orochimaru-sama that I'd collect his new body before he was finished."

With his Sharingan flaring, Sasuke charged towards Kabuto with a kunai drawn.

* * *

The rest of the ninja were blasted away by a gust of wind from Temari's fan while Kankuro's puppet stabbed and poisoned the remaining Otogakure ninja that Shikamaru had kept in place with his shadow. The battle was taking place a couple kilometers away from the arena. Sakon and Ukon both panted tiredly as Sakura cracked her knuckles and began approaching the two of them, who were currently separated from one another at the moment.

The twins had taken command of a cell of Otogakure ninja fighting some ANBU and had helped dispatch them with their special abilities. However, things changed once those four genin had suddenly shown up. All of them except that pink haired girl seemed to specialize at long range, which made the situation disadvantageous to the twins and when they had tried attacking the pink haired brat together she had shown them the power she hid inside that small frame. With twig arms like hers, the brothers were at a loss at how she managed to pull off half the shit she did.

And now everyone but the two of them was either unconscious or dead. Perfect.

"So, are you guys going to surrender or do we have to beat you too?" Shikamaru asked lazily as his shadow retracted.

The twins glared at the opposing genin as their curse marks began to spread to the rest of their bodies.

"Go to hell!" Ukon snarled.

"Hah…" Shikamaru sighed. "Why couldn't they just surrender…?"

"Quit whining, pineapple head." Temari smirked as she brought her fan back. "It's better this way. I want a chance to smack down every one of these Otogakure bastards!"

"Guys…" Sakura said to the two of them. "Something's happening to them…"

The twins both suddenly looked like two red oni as they both ascended to the level 2 cursed forms. Just as they were about to rush their opponents, someone else jumped between them. Shikamaru and Sakura's eyes widened when the recognized who had dropped in.

"You!"

"Sakon. Ukon." Kabuto said, turning towards the twins as he stood up. "Orochimaru-sama requests your assistance."

"Orochimaru-sama said…!" Sakon paused and gave Kabuto a suspicious look. "Against the sannin? What could we possibly do to help?"

"It is not our place to question him. We are only meant to serve and be of use." Kabuto replied. "Get going."

"C'mon, Sakon." Ukon urged his younger brother. "If Orochimaru requires our aid, then we'll give it to him. Let's get moving!"

"Like we'll let you…!" Temari shouted as she began to swing her fan around to catch all three opponents in a gust of wind.

She stopped her motion when a snake suddenly fell on her shoulder from above. Temari's eyes widened as she dropped her fan and flung the snake off of her body.

"W-W-What the hell?!"

"Temari look out!" Kankuro shouted as he had Crow grab his sister and pull her out of the way just as more snakes began to drop out of the trees above. Even more were beginning to cover the ground and slither towards the group of genin.

"They'll cover your retreat." Kabuto said to the twins. "Don't dally here any longer."

"Right!" Both twins nodded and disappeared.

Kabuto smiled as the horde of snakes drew closer towards the group of genin. It would be entertaining to watch as they tried to-

His eyes widened when a sword was suddenly driven into his back and out his stomach. Kabuto grimaced and stared down at his impaled abdomen.

"Damn…"

He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

From behind where the shadow clone once stood, Yuzura let out a frustrated growl.

"Another fake…"

"Yuzura-san!" Sakura exclaimed, catching sight of the white haired girl from a few meters away. Three more figures landed beside her, with one supported by another.

Haku stepped forward and, using her Kekkai Genkai, created a sheet of ice that fell on top of and covered all the snakes. The reptiles' movements slowed before they all completely stopped moving and poofed away. Haku smiled to herself. She had learned so many useful tips on snake biology in the month she had worked with Anko. Said woman was laying Hayate against a tree and inspecting his injuries.

"Haku and Anko-san too! What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked as she made her way over to the group. She looked over the people she didn't recognize. "And who are…?"

"Dosu, how many more are left?" Haku asked, ignoring Sakura and turning to the boy who had some kind of metal attachment on his arm. Sakura couldn't help but think he looked familiar…

"I think that might've been the last one." Dosu replied. "I'm only picking up one person that matches his heartbeat and movements now."

"And the Sound Four?"

"One of them isn't too far from here while two with similar signatures are heading back towards the arena. That's probably Sakon and Ukon." Dosu reported. "The last two…" His eyes widened. "They're with Kabuto! Two of them are a couple kilos away from here with Kabuto!"

"Then we'll head in that direction!" Haku announced. "Dosu, lead us there. Yuzura-chan, let's get moving!"

"Right!"

"W-Wait a minute!"

Sakura tried to interject but the trio disappeared before they could answer her questions. Shikamaru and the two sand siblings approached her from behind. Anko smiled at the four genin and gave them a salute.

"Hey kiddies! Mind if you do me a favor?" Anko asked. "Could you watch this guy while I head back to the arena?"

Yamato had stayed behind to see what he could do and help Naruto if he was needed. Anko wanted to join him so she would have a better chance at getting a shot at her traitor of a teacher again.

"Why should we-" Shikamaru began, only to get cut off by the jonin.

"Thanks! Bye!"

Anko disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shikamaru palmed his forehead.

"Troublesome…"

"Hah… ah… I don't suppose any of you know any medical jutsu, do you?" Hayate asked as he sat against the tree.

"Oh, um, I know a little." Sakura said as she knelt down next to him. "Where does it hurt?"

"Around the chest…"

Sakura's hands hovered above the man's ribcage as her hands emitted a green glow. She winced as she inspected the damage. It felt like something large had hit him and caused some internal bruising, along with a couple cracked ribs. There was also something wrong with the man's lungs she could barely tell, but it didn't have anything to do with whatever had hurt him. She could probably clean up the bruising but Sakura knew she was nowhere near good enough to fix his ribs carefully enough without causing further damage…

"Excuse me?"

Sakura blinked when she heard a new voice address her. All the genin turned their heads and stared down at a white slug by Sakura's legs.

"I think I may be of some assistance." The slug said.

The genin continued to stare.

"…The fuck?" Kankuro exclaimed.

* * *

Gamabunta swung his tanto at Manda's head, though the giant snake easily avoided the slash. His lower body was coiled around Katsuyu's slimy form as he tried to sink his fangs into the boss toad. Their summoners where exchanging blows when they could, running along their massive bodies which were being used as a battle ground of sorts, making sure to keep their balance whenever the creatures moved.

Orochimaru exploded into dozens of snakes when Sarutobi swung Enma into his midsection. One of the snake's grew in size and rose into the air, regurgitating and spitting up Orochimaru who fell towards his teacher with his repaired Kusanagi blade drawn and aimed towards the old man's throat. Tsunade's fist smashed into his face from the side and sent him flying into a fireball Jiraiya had let loose in his direction, but the snake sannin poofed into smoke when the blaze hit him. Several more large snakes sailed down form above, hissing and striking at the toad and slug sannins while Sarutobi batted them aside. Orochimaru laughed as he jumped back onto Manda's body and let loose a horde of snakes from his mouth, all hissing and biting as they rushed towards Orochimaru's enemies.

Katsuyu divided herself just as Manda tried to take a bit out of her head. Taking his chance, Gamabunta slammed his body into the snake boss and drove his sword down, intent on impaling his body to keep him still. Manda quick shed his skin and slithered away just as the sword came down on him. His tail whipped backwards and struck the toad boss in the face, sending him to the ground. Katsuyu gathered herself up and reformed, spitting up acid and catching Manda with the attack. The colossal snake hissed and shedded its skin again before the acid could burn through his scaly hide.

Sarutobi watched with growing worry as the battle quickly destroyed what little was left of the arena. Even high up he could still see ninja and civilians scurrying about. His eyes narrowed as he faced Orochimaru, who was once again riding on Manda's head.

"I promise this day I will put an end to you, my student!" Sarutobi shouted. "You'll pay for the lives you've taken in your mad schemes!"

Orochimaru only laughed and summoned even more snakes to attack. It was fine like this. He had a plan. All he had to do was bide his time until the snakes did their work. Then things would tip back in his favor.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was watching the destruction their battle was causing with increasing worry. Katsuyu warded off Madara with some acid bullets again as the snake tried to get around her guard. Even if they needed Katsuyu's power to fight Orochimaru and Manda, Tsunade didn't want to see people die right in front of her.

"Katsuyu!"

"Tsunade-sama?"

"I want you to divide up and help anyone that's injured." Tsunade ordered. "I'll stay here and help Jiraiya and Sensei."

"But wouldn't it be better if you had my help?" Katsuyu asked uncertainly. "Orochimaru and Manda are strong, plus with all those snakes crawling around below us…"

"Katsuyu, I want to save as many as I can. The best way to do that is for you to spread out and heal anyone who needs it while I break both of these snakes in two in the meantime." Tsunade jumped over to where Jiraiya and Sarutobi stood on Gamabunta's head. "Get going!"

"…At once, Tsunade-sama."

Katsuyu shrunk down as she once again divided her form into hundreds of tiny slugs, spreading out into the crumbling arena and the entire village.

"She'll support the others while we take care of him." Tsunade said.

"That's good to know, but we can't hold back anymore." Jiraiya said solemnly. "Anyone who's still left in the arena is…"

"...I understand." Sarutobi nodded back.

Jiraiya sighed sadly before he steeled himself. As Gamabunta gathered himself up Jiraiya spoke to the summon creature. "Hey Gama, we can't hold back anymore for the sake of those who still might be stuck in the arena. Go all out. Whatever is destroyed in this fight is now collateral damage."

"You got it. I won't watch my steps anymore." Gamabunta replied as he readied his tanto. "Get ready you overgrown snake, this is where I get serious."

"Hah! And you claim that you're not already?" Manda hissed his laughter. "You're as humorless as your summoner. Compared to me, you're nothing but a bug waiting to be crushed underneath me!"

"Why don't you try it then?" Gamabunta challenged as he hurled himself towards Manda.

* * *

Naruto covered his head as the wall and ceiling collapsed around him. He never stopped sprinting for a second as the ceiling fell and crumbled down as the stadium continued to be destroyed by the battle between the three sannin, their teacher and the summons they had called forth. Naruto's eyes widened when his leg got caught and tripped over himself. The boy fell flat on his back as the ceiling's concrete smashed down onto his body.

It was a good thing that Naruto had been a clone.

The real Naruto wasn't really doing anything that the clone hadn't been doing. He was generally trying to stay alive while the stadium came down on top and around him as he struggled to help those civilians who hadn't managed to clear out in time. He waved his hands as he urged some of the villagers to pick up their pace.

"Hurry up!" Naruto shouted at them as they fearfully stumbled along. "You've got to get moving! You'll never get out of here if you…!"

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw a woman and her child on the ground just underneath a part of the ceiling that was about to cave in. Thinking quickly, Naruto made his usual hand signs as he rushed forward to save the two.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Two of Narutos clones helped the woman and kid up and away from danger while the rest held up the pieces of ceiling that had already fallen to give them time to escape. The clones popped seconds after attempting to hold the massive weight of solid rock, but a few seconds was all that was needed to save those two lives.

"T-Thank you…" The woman said in a shaken tone as she held her child close to her.

"Thank me after you get out of here!" Naruto said, pointing to where some other clones were directing the group he had gathered up. "The exit's just over there. Follow my clones and you should be safe!"

Naruto watched the woman and child go before diving back into the debris and rubble. He grimaced as a tremor shook through the area as Manda attempted to body slam Gamabunta and missed. Naruto eyes widened when he heard a scream to his left.

He only had the time to witness see the villager cry out for help before his head was crushed by a falling rock.

Naruto clenched his teeth together and looked away. There had been many more like that man, ninja too, who he hadn't been fast enough to save. He didn't disillusion himself in thinking that he'd be able to save everyone, but it still hurt to see people die. Naruto sighed to himself as he and his clones moved on. They wouldn't leave until he was sure he had saved everyone that could be saved.

Then suddenly, Naruto was relieved to see two people he hadn't expected to.

"Zaku! Kin!" Naruto yelled out to the two ninja who were doing their best to avoid the falling rocks. Naruto's eyes widened when the stadium shook again and the remainder of the ceiling began to crumble. "MOVE!"

Zaku and Kin obeyed, jumping and running as fast as they could as Naruto pointed to the exit. The two sprinted past Naruto before the blond followed after them. He could hear the rocks and rubble smashing behind his heels as he ran.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!"

Naruto went into a dive during his final sprint, barely managing to avoid the debris that would've buried him alive as the last support structures fell and the entire stadium crumbled to dust. Naruto looked up to see Zaku and Kin looking relatively uninjured and breathing just as hard as he was.

They didn't know how relieved he was to see them alive and well.

"You guys are okay!" Naruto smiled as he made his way over to the two of them.

"Naruto…" Zaku looked relieved for a moment before he dropped his gaze. "I… we…"

"I know."

Zaku and Kin both blinked when Naruto gave the two of them a warm smile. He placed a comforting had on both their shoulders.

"W-What do you…?"

"Got the gist of it from Kabuto when he came to kill Dosu and then he told me the rest after we chased away the bastard." Naruto smiled. "And it's okay. I get it…"

Both ninja merely gaped at the blond boy who only continued to smile at them both. There were no words to be said. They could see it in Naruto's eyes, he understood without them having to tell them. Zaku and Kin both felt a little teary at that. After being rejected, condemned to die then getting miraculously saved…

And after all that they had a friend to smile at them and tell them it was going to be okay… it was a good feeling.

"But damn, this place really came down." Naruto said as he inspected the ruin around them. "We're gonna have to… hm?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He moved to the side to get a better view.

"_Snakes…?" _Naruto thought to himself as he watched the rather large pair of snakes slither away.

"Naruto?"

"Ah, sorry…" Naruto apologized as he turned back towards the two. "Look, I hate to leave you guys alone but I've got something to take care of. Can you two make it out of here by yourselves?"

"Huh?" Kin blinked. "Er, yeah, probably, but we can…!"

"Okay." Naruto interrupted. "Find some Konoha ninja and get someplace safe. I've gotta go."

"But…!" Zaku tried to interject.

"Oh, you guys won't need those anymore." Naruto grinned as he removed their sound headbands that were still on their heads. The forehead protectors dropped to the ground. "Get going. When all of this is over, I promise I'll get you guys situated. It's what friends are for, huh?"

Zaku and Kin could only watch as their only real friend left and disappeared behind more rubble and debris. The two former sound genin looked at each other, silently debating what they should do.

* * *

Tsunade detonated the explosive tag she sent flying Orochimaru's way, igniting the snakes that he had returned with as Jiraiya leaped through the smoke. The toad sannin hurled a dozen kunai and shuriken which Orochimaru blocked with his own. Sarutobi leaped over Jiraiya and came in swinging with Enma.

Orochimaru had no counter to that, nor did he have a way to block the attack.

However, when the transformed monkey king struck the traitor, his dissolved into snakes.

"Again?!" Jiraiya growled in frustration, his head whipping around to catch sight of where Orochimaru had disappeared off to.

Jiraiya was mildly surprised to find that he couldn't catch sight of his old teammate immediately after he had substituted this time.

"Jiraiya, look alive!"

"Huh? Oh shit!"

Jiraiya held onto Gamabunta's head with his chakra along with Tsunade and Sarutobi as Manda came in for a sweeping strike, fangs aiming to dig into Gamabunta's body. The toad jumped high in the air, prompting the snake to curl up and follow, not willing to let his prey escape him so easily. However, Gamabunta turned around and gave the signal.

"Jiraiya!" The toad boss shouted.

"Right!"

"GAMAYUDAN!" Gamabunta shouted as a river of oil spewed forth from the toad's gullet.

"KATON: ENDAN!" Jiraiya shouted as a bullet of flame shot out of his mouth the same time Gamabunta's oil did.

Jiraiya's fire worked in conjunction with Gamabunta's oil to combine and form the Toad Oil Flame Bullet. The oil combusted and raced down towards Manda, the intense blaze swallowing the snake boss as he cried out in pain as the flames covered his entire length. Gamabunta landed back down on the ground, watching the pyre along with the three summoners on his head.

"Don't lose concentration." Jiraiya cautioned. "Manda might still be…"

"I know." Gamabunta snapped back.

Confirming their suspicions, the earth began to rumble beneath Gamabunta's feet. The great toad jumped away just as Manda shot out of the ground beneath and retreated back to a safe distance, giving them an angry hiss as he did so.

"What a guy…" Tsunade said softly.

"Just like his summoner. Always so slippery." Jiraiya muttered. "Right when we think we've got him he disappears or finds some way to avoid damage…"

The most important question though was: where was his summoner?

Down below on top of some flat rubble, the real Orochimaru had just finished drawing up the necessary seals on the ground. The snake sannin smirked as two large snakes slithered up next to him, regurgitating two coffins before disappearing in puffs of smoke. Orochimaru opened the coffins and scattered the ashes on the two scrolls he had placed in front of the two seals he had drawn. He really should've prepared the bodies beforehand until waiting for the moment of summoning.

He blamed his penchant for the theatrical. It was a mistake he wouldn't make again unless he was absolutely and completely sure he could get away with it.

He had the seals, he had retrieved the ashes, now all he needed were two living, flesh bodies to regain control of this battle.

"Orochimaru-sama!"

The sannin smiled. He loved it when things went his way.

Sakon and Ukon both landed beside their Master and bowed before him.

"We came as you ordered." Ukon said.

"Kabuto said you requested our assistance." Sakon added.

Orochimaru's smile grew an inch wider. Kabuto was certainly convenient to have around.

"Yes, I did call for you two." Orochimaru smirked. "Now, each of you go stand in the middle of those two seals I've drawn up on the ground there. And hurry!"

"Where are the rest of the Sound Four?" Sakon asked as he and his brother stepped into the center of the seals, unaware of what was about to befall them.

"Don't worry about them." Orochimaru purred as he bit his thumb. "You two are all that I need…"

Jiraiya noticed his former teammate only when it was too late to stop him. He immediately recognized the seal Orochimaru had drawn up and the two empty coffins beside him. He jumped down to the ground towards Orochimaru the same time Tsunade and Sarutobi did, the two of them also realizing what Orochimaru was trying to do.

Orochimaru only continued to smile manically as he slammed his hands down and activated the jutsu.

"KUCHIYOSE: EDO TENSEI!"

Sakon and Ukon were motionless for a moment before they let out bloodcurdling screams of pain and anguish. Their chests burst open as dust and ash encased their bodies and changed their forms into people who had long since left the world of the living. People who were stronger than the two twins could ever hope to be. People that Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sarutobi recognized as they touched down on the ground in front of them.

The Shodai Hokage and Nidaime Hokage turned towards the three Konoha ninja who were too late to stop their resurrection.

"Dammit…" Jiraiya cursed. He had been too careless and had forgotten about the coffins. This was one of the things that he had meant to avoid.

"What do you think?" Orochimaru chuckled as he gestured to the two men.

Hashirama and Tobirama Senju stood before the two sannin and the Hokage that was their successor. Tsunade and Sarutobi stared in shock as Jiraiya readied himself.

Things were about to get way messier than before. And that was saying a lot.

* * *

A/N: Here it is. It's finally here...

I could go on about where I've been for the past year, but I won't. Some things are just too personal to share and I'd rather put all of it behind me. Sorry. It's just life and some crap I've gone through throughout the year and I've dealt with it. Point is, I'm back, I'm writing again, and I've never been happier doing so.

There's a lot I want to say about the chapter and what's to come, but I'll hold off for now. Please forgive the spelling/grammer mistakes that might be present I'll fix them later. Be reassured by the fact that the past few months I haven't been as idle as I have the rest of the year, and I've got a whole slew of new ideas that I've written up and plan to post very soon. But first, I wanted to post this chapter before doing any of that. This story is very precious to me and I will never abandon it after all the support its seen. More of this fic and even more new ideas are coming very, very soon.

Anyway, it's good to be back and the next chapter will come soon, I promise. For those of you still reading this and decide to let me know you still are, thanks for sticking around. Have a good one.

Kiiam.


End file.
